La folie de Thorin
by Aelyan
Summary: Lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Azog a mis la main sur l'Arkenstone. De peur de la voir détruite et sous l'influence de la maladie du dragon, Thorin a fait un choix scellant la fin de la guerre et le sort des elfes, des hommes et des nains. UA fin BOFA
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire !

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Tolkien et Jackson. Je fais juste joujou.

 **Genre** : **UA** de la fin du film la Bataille des Cinq Armées avec reprise du canon du livre de Tolkien. Type aventure, angst.

 **Rating tout public**.

 **Personnages principaux : Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Fili et Kili, Dain, Bain et ses sœurs, un peu Elrond.  
**

 **Délai de publication** : 35000 mots (environ 10/15 chapitres) sont déjà écrits, j'ai donc une confortable avance. A raison d'un chapitre par semaine, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci ou d'interruption de la publication.

Ne disposant pas de bêta, il est possible que je laisse passer des coquilles, surtout quand à la relecture pré-publication je modifie des phrases. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je corrigerai.

 **Note** : **pas d'OC**. Je me base sur ce qui est existant avec de temps à autre des figurants mais qui n'ont aucune importance (tellement peu d'importance qu'ils n'auront pas de nom).

Je vous conseille de garder à l'esprit la géographie de la Terre du Milieu et d'Erebor. La description de la montagne sur Wikipédia se fait comme tel "Du sommet de la Montagne partent six crêtes en forme d'étoile. Deux d'entre elles définissant une large vallée orientée vers le sud où se situe la ville humaine du Val, nichée dans une boucle de la rivière courante, qui prend sa source dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Au fond de cette vallée se trouve la Grande Porte de la cité naine. La crête sud-ouest s'achève sur une petite éminence nommée Montcorbeau ( _Ravenhill_ )."

Ce n'est pas très clair dans les films mais dans le livre il y a donc deux crêtes au sud, celle de l'Ouest étant occupée par les elfes (Ravenhill) et celle de l'est par les nains.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Arkenstone brillait entre ses mains. Thorin s'avança lentement, les yeux rivés sur la pierre nouvellement retrouvée. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur sa surface aussi lisse que le verre, sans la moindre imperfection.

 _Après tout ce temps, elle était enfin à lui !_

Un sourire de convoitise éclaira le visage du nain. Il caressa la pierre avec autant de tendresse que s'il caressait celle qu'il aimait. Une exclamation sur sa gauche ne le tira pas se ses songes. Il poursuivit son chemin sans regarder les siens, pourtant réunis de part et d'autre de la route principale d'Erebor.

Face à lui, trois nains avaient restauré le trône d'Erebor. La pierre était plus noire que le précédent mais les multiples joyaux qui constituaient le blason de la maison de Durin brillaient de mille feux. Au milieu, une encoche attendait l'Arkenstone.

Deux trônes plus petits étaient destinés à ses neveux et héritiers. Fili et Kili suivaient leur oncle d'un pas mal assuré. La bataille leur avait laissé de nombreuses blessures : tous deux gardaient le visage baissé vers le sol, le cœur lourd à l'aube de cette victoire qui leur laissait un goût amer. De temps en temps, ils jetaient un coup d'œil à leur oncle et roi.

Thorin atteignit l'estrade restaurée qui surplombait le Hall d'Erebor. Il grimpa les marches d'un pas lourd. Les reflets de l'Arkenstone brillaient dans ses yeux. Le roi sous la montagne tendit le joyau et le plaça dans l'encoche. Il l'observa un long moment. Détourner ses yeux d'une telle splendeur était un effort effroyable. Elle était si belle ! Il finit par s'en détacher et se laissa tomber sur le trône en pierre massif. Il balaya le hall rempli de nains d'un regard sévère dévoré par la maladie du Dragon. Ses yeux revinrent sur ses neveux, immobiles au pied de l'estrade.

L'entrée de la Montagne croulait encore sous les gravats. La guerre s'était trop approchée des murs de la Montagne. Les débris avaient obstrués la rivière qui formait jours après jour un lac plus important. Les nains n'y accédaient plus qu'en sautant sur les blocs de pierre. Des nains s'étaient mis à la construction d'un pont pour accéder à la montagne. Avec hésitation car les orques trainaient encore aux abords. Thorin, lui, voulait d'abord reforger les portes pour protéger la pierre d'éventuels voleurs.

Les nains amassés en contrebas murmurèrent doucement, leur attention fixée tantôt sur l'Arkenstone, tantôt sur leur souverain. L'inquiétude était palpable. Seule la contemplation de la pierre allégeait leur malaise mais alors ils se sentaient coupables et honteux.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Lui seul ne comprenait pas pourquoi son peuple n'était pas heureux. Ne venaient-ils pas de reconquérir leur royaume et l'héritage de leur peuple ? L'Arkenstone brillait de mille feux. Libéré du dragon et de leurs ennemis, Erebor était à nouveau entre les mains des nains. Après tant de temps passé à errer sans but, à rêver au moment où les nains reviendraient dans leur demeure ancestrale… Enfin ! Thorin était chez lui.

Il leva la main et le silence se fit. La tension s'accrut. L'immobilité de Fili et Kili et l'attitude réservée de Dain, près des siens et non près de son cousin, renforçant la crainte de leurs peuples. Les nains des monts de Fer avaient gardé leurs armes, tout comme Dain lui-même. Ils représentaient la majorité des nains présents mais même la Compagnie de Thorin restait éloigné du Roi sous la Montagne.

Thorin tendit le bras, dévoilant l'anneau portant le sceau de sa famille. Ses yeux noirs vrillés dans ceux de son neveu Fili, il attendit, aussi immobile que la pierre elle-même. Les nains retinrent leur souffle. Le moment de vérité était venu : si Fili, Kili et Dain refusaient de prêter allégeance à leur nouveau roi, la guerre civile s'ensuivrait. Tous le savaient, Thorin compris.

Dix minutes. Ce fut le temps que passa Fili à réfléchir, sous la pression des regards de son peuple. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son dos. C'était plus de responsabilité qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité en recevoir. Pis encore, ce n'était pas la victoire qu'il avait souhaité. Cette reconquête d'Erebor le rendait malade. Mais il était devant son oncle, qui l'avait élevé et que Fili aimait profondément. Le jeune nain rompit le contact visuel avec Thorin. Il s'avança sur l'estrade et s'agenouilla devant son oncle pour déposer un baiser sur l'anneau.

« Je jure allégeance à mon Roi, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'il dispose de ma vie comme il l'entend, elle lui est acquise. »

Fili se redressa et s'assit sur le trône à la droite de son oncle. Aussitôt, Kili s'avança et répéta le serment d'allégeance, le cœur aussi lourd que son frère ainé. Dain fut le dernier à s'avancer mais il n'hésita pas. Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir. Il s'inclina devant son cousin.

« Je juge allégeance au Roi sous la Montagne, jura le roi des Monts de Fer, puisse son règne être long et sage. »

Thorin reçut le serment pour ce qu'il était : un avertissement. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, connaissant le caractère de son cousin. D'un geste de la main, il autorisa Dain à reprendre sa place.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le Hall, Thorin se dressa devant son trône de toute sa taille. La couronne sur sa tête brillait. Sa large carrure était renforcée par son armure sur laquelle il avait posé un manteau au col en fourrure. Des gantelets sombres couvraient encore ses mains.

« La guerre est finie ! » gronda Thorin.

Sa voix résonna dans le hall silencieux. Fili frissonna.

« Réjouissez-vous ! poursuivit Thorin. Erebor revit ! »

Les murmures se transformèrent en exclamations. Pourtant, bien des nains n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête. Fili et Kili en étaient malades.

Les nains avaient gagné la guerre.

Le prix à payer avait été terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Azog contempla les armées qui s'affrontaient en contrebas. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Les elfes et les nains, prévenus par le magicien Gandalf, avaient eu le temps de s'accorder sur une stratégie. Résultat, elfes et nains avaient réussi à encercler la première armée des orques. Azog savait qu'une seconde armée de gobelins, d'orques et de warg allait les prendre en tenaille d'une minute à l'autre, mais il commençait à craindre que la chance ne se retourne contre eux. Si les elfes et les nains annihilaient la première armée, ils pourraient en faire de même avec la seconde. Il fallait prendre des mesures, et vite.

L'orque se pencha vers le champ de bataille, du côté de Ravenhill, où étaient stationnés les elfes. Le roi Thranduil se tenait en retrait, encore protégé par sa garde. Son armure brillante aux reflets d'argent le trahissait autant que son grand cerf.

Azog observa le promontoire opposé où se tenaient les nains. Impossible de distinguer Dain parmi les siens ! Les nains se ressemblaient trop. Tant pis.

Entre les deux versants se tenait l'ancienne ville de Dale. Là, parmi les orques survivants qui continuaient de se battre se tenaient les hommes et les elfes. Azog ne pouvait les distinguer mais ses espions l'avaient renseigné suffisamment : le tueur de Dragon menait son peuple.

Azog se retourna vers ses subordonnés. Seuls deux de ses capitaines restaient, prêts à exécuter les ordres de leur maître.

« Je veux la tête de Thranduil et Bard, ordonna Azog. Leurs morts désorganiseront les elfes et les hommes ! Prenez une compagnie de warg. Frappez-les par surprise. Qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de vous voir ! »

Les commandants grognèrent et enfourchèrent leurs bêtes. Les wargs étaient puissants et leur donnaient un net avantage dans ce terrain montagneux. Ils bondissaient sans être ralentis par les murs ou les gravats, contrairement aux chevaux des elfes. Leurs griffes et leurs dents représentaient autant d'armes que leurs ennemis esquivaient avec difficulté.

Deux groupes d'une vingtaine d'orques montés sur des wargs descendirent dans la vallée. Ils contournèrent les éperons de la Montagne Solitaire, prenant garde à se dissimuler autant que possible derrière les obstacles du chemin. Ils profitèrent du chaos pour se glisser le plus loin possible près des lignes ennemies. Ceux qui les découvrirent furent impitoyablement tués.

.

La bataille faisait rage. Du haut de Ravenhill où les troupes elfiques s'étaient réfugiées pour ensuite fondre sur les orques et les prendre en tenaille, Thranduil observait la bataille. Tout se passait comme prévu : encerclés par les elfes d'un côté et les nains de l'autre, pris au piège entre les murs fermés d'Erebor devant eux et leurs propres troupes à l'arrière, les orques se faisaient laminer. Les flèches pleuvaient sur Dale. Tirées des hauteurs, elles fauchaient les orques sans mettre en danger les elfes.

« Azog n'a pas pris la tête de son armée, remarqua Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il les dirige de là-haut ! jugea Bilbon. Le lâche ne descendra pas avant la fin !

— Azog n'est pas un lâche et cela fait un certain temps maintenant qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles directives, nuança Gandalf qui partageait les réserves du roi des elfes.

— Il manigance quelque chose ? »

Gandalf étudia à nouveau le champ de bataille. Rien n'avait changé. Les mange-terre avaient creusé des galeries mais les orques ne pouvaient y retourner car les bêtes y étaient encore cachées. Rien n'attira son attention. Il ne vit pas les warg qui se dirigeaient vers Dale tant la confusion régnait dans la ville entre les elfes, les hommes et les orques. Bilbon ne voyait rien de curieux non plus. A deux centimètres du vide, il observait les nains en contrebas et gardait un œil sur le muret qui obstruait la route menant à Erebor.

A ses côtés, les yeux perçants de Thranduil manquèrent également les warg qui arrivaient dans leur dos car il observait les nombreux autres groupes arpentant les ruines de la ville. Tout à coup, les orques cédèrent la place à une formation de trolls. Les bêtes, aussi intelligentes que des animaux, beuglaient de fureur. Aiguillonnés par des orques agrippés sur leurs dos, ils fonçaient vers les elfes retranchés dans la ville. Les flèches se plantaient dans leur peau épaisse, les transformant peu à peu en porc-épic sans qu'ils n'en meurent. La première vague emporta des dizaines d'elfes.

« Sonnez la retraite ! ordonna Thranduil. Que les elfes se regroupent sur les hauteurs ! Archers, concentrez-vous sur les orques ! »

Ses ordres furent relayés rapidement. Les archers réajustèrent leurs cibles. Dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonnés, ils décochèrent ensemble une volée de flèche qui vola par-dessus la crête et s'abattit sur Dale.

Les orques n'eurent pas le temps de voir la volée de projectiles. Ceux-ci se plantèrent à la verticale dans leurs crânes et leurs épaules, les tuant sur le coup. Les elfes eurent alors le champ libre pour s'occuper des trolls. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et bondirent à l'attaque, efficacement secondés par les quelques nains qui se tenaient auprès d'eux.

A nouveau, la bataille était sous contrôle. Une dizaine de troll, ce n'était rien pour les elfes qui connaissaient leurs points faibles. Pourtant, Thranduil avait un mauvais pressentiment. Azog était un fin tacticien. Peut-être le plus doué que les orques aient jamais eu à leur tête. Il ne laisserait pas ses troupes se faire massacrer sans avoir une chance de l'emporter.

Mû par un instinct développé par des milliers d'années de combats, Thranduil observa les flancs d'Erebor. Rien n'aurait dû se trouver sur sa gauche. Rien hormis deux gardes montés car ils se tenaient en haut du promontoire de Ravenhill. Pourtant, il percevait un bruissement à peine masqué par le tumulte de la bataille qui semblait se rapprocher. Mais qui venait d'où ?

« Derrière ! » s'exclama Thranduil en saisissant son épée.

Les warg bondirent.

.

.

.

Dans la ville de Dale, personne ne prit garde au nombre soudain plus important de warg. Bard menait les rares hommes en état de se battre. Les femmes et les enfants s'étaient réfugiés dans l'ancien hall de la ville, seul bâtiment fortifié de l'époque qui tenait encore debout.

« Avec moi ! ordonna Bard. Les elfes s'occupent de ce côté. Allons de l'autre ! Les nains ont des difficultés. »

Contraints au corps à corps car ils ne disposaient pas d'assez d'archer, les nains perdaient de plus en plus des leurs. Le sol, jonché de cadavres, rendait leur avance plus qu'hasardeuse. Il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux trébuche contre un corps et qu'un orque en profite. Leurs épaisses armures les protégeaient efficacement mais elles étaient lourdes. Face aux warg, ils étaient en difficulté. Dain était au milieu de la mêlée, comme n'importe quel soldat de ses troupes. Ils étaient moins coordonnés et moins disciplinés que les elfes et partaient du principe que la stratégie se bornait à foncer dans le tas tuer ses ennemis. Par moments, quand il était encerclé, Dain maudissait Thorin, toujours retranché derrière les murs écroulés d'Erebor. Pourtant malgré leurs pertes et leur infériorité numérique, les nains tenaient et repoussaient petit à petit leurs assaillants.

La bataille durait à présent depuis plus d'une heure et tournait en leur faveur.

Bard ne parvint pas à rejoindre les nains. Des orques surgirent d'une rue dévastée et fondirent sur les hommes. En tête de la colonne, Bard donna un coup d'estoc qui décapita net le premier ennemi. Il plongea sa lame dans le suivant et l'en ressortit d'un coup de pied. Derrière lui, l'un de ses hommes fut fauché. Six orques furent tués contre quatre de ses hommes. Le manque d'expérience et d'équipement était un handicap flagrant pour eux.

Un grognement attira l'attention de Bard, pas assez vite pour lui permettre de l'éviter. Le warg bondit sur lui, crocs dehors et griffes sorties. Le tueur de dragon donna un coup transversal qui toucha la gueule de la bête. La patte du loup le toucha à la poitrine. Les griffes déchirèrent son manteau. Bard hurla. Le coup l'emporta. Il roula sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser près d'un mur, grimaçant sous la douleur. La bête lui avait laissé trois sillons sur la poitrine.

Les hommes vinrent à l'aide de leur chef. Ils se jetèrent sur le warg et son cavalier. A eux quinze, ils le taillèrent en pièces.

Bard se releva difficilement. La puissance du coup l'avait étourdi. Son manteau désormais en lambeaux, il en attrapa un morceau pour arrêter le sang.

« Bard ! s'exclama l'un des hommes.

— Je vais bien ! Prenez garde à vous, d'autres arrivent ! »

Les hommes se remirent en position, arme brandie. Trois wargs se dirigeaient vers eux. Bard se joignit à ses soldats. Ils en tuèrent un autre, perdant l'un des leurs dans la procédure. Le deuxième warg tua deux hommes avant que Bard ne plonge son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre. L'orque démonta et attaqua les hommes. Sans signe distinctif, il ignorait lequel était le tueur de dragon. Il décida donc de commencer par les plus proches. Le premier succomba sous ses coups, un bras tranché net et les boyaux à l'air. Le second suivit le même sort. Le troisième le tua en lui broyant le crâne d'un coup de massue.

Bard s'attaqua au troisième warg. Mal lui en prit : s'il évita les mâchoires et les pattes du loup, il reçut un coup de cimeterre. Ce ne fut pas sa nouvelle blessure qui attira l'attention de Bard. Le coup délogea l'Arkenstone qu'il gardait. Le joyau roula sur le sol. La poussière et le sang n'en ternirent pas l'éclat.

Les orques ne retinrent pas un hoquet de surprise. Le capitaine des orques comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là d'un atout qu'ils pourraient mettre à profit.

Alors que Bard bondissait pour récupérer le bijou, le warg le devança. Le loup attrapa l'arkenstone entre ses dents. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'animal donna un nouveau coup de patte à Bard. Souffrant déjà de blessures antérieures, le tueur de dragon ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Il fut projeté contre un mur aussi facilement qu'un fétu de paille.

« Tuez les autres ! » ordonna le commandant orque.

Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture et repartit vers Azog, l'arkenstone en sa possession.


	3. Chapter 3

Azog éclata de rire, ses yeux aunes rivés dans la pierre. Elle était magnifique mais n'avait aucun attrait pour les orques. Seule comptait la destruction pour eux. Il la lança en l'air à plusieurs reprises et la rattrapa aisément. Une si petite chose dotée d'un si grand pouvoir sur le cœur des nains !

« Bolg ! gronda Azog. Contacte Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Annonce-lui que nous avons l'Arkenstone. Nous souhaitons mettre fin à cette malheureuse guerre. Si les nains se retirent de la guerre, nous la lui rendrons et il régnera sur Erebor. Pendez Bard, que tous puissent voir que le tueur de dragon n'est plus ! »

Bolg grogna et tourna les talons. Son warg avalait les mètres à une vitesse affolante. La bête grondait sous l'effort. Il contourna le champ de bataille pour atteindre un versant de la montagne encore exempté de combats.

Nul doute que Thorin ne serait guère ravi de voir ses ennemis. Si Bolg était moins haï que son père le profanateur, il n'en restait pas moins un cruel capitaine responsable de bien des massacres.

En une quinzaine de minutes, le warg se tint à proximité de la rivière courante qui sortait des profondeurs de la montagne. Les vestiges de la porte écroulée bouchait la rivière et peu à peu formait un lac au pied de la montagne, entre les deux crêtes du sud. Le chemin était truffé d'embuches. Les pierres n'étaient pas stables. Plus d'une fois, Bolg manqua de démonter, sa monture jetée à genoux par les éboulis. L'orque devait aussi prendre garde à ce qui arrivait au-dessus de sa tête car la porte avait été bouchée par de nombreuses pierres. Sur ce mur de fortune, les nains de la Compagnie de Thorin guettaient les signes de la bataille. Celle-ci s'était éloignée des portes de la cité des nains et ils avaient perdu le visuel sur les combats.

Le warg longea le mur en grognant. Bolg lui frappa l'encolure pour le faire taire. Il s'approcha du mur et y découvrit une ouverture suffisante pour discuter.

« L'émissaire d'Azog exige de parler à Thorin Ecu de Chêne !

— Ah ouais ?

— Mon pied dans ton derrière, ce sera tout ce que t'auras mon gros !

— Attends un peu que ma flèche discute avec toi !

— Il se prend pour qui ce con ? »

Bolg gronda.

« Dites à Thorin que l'Arkenstone est entre les mains d'Azog ! »

Cette fois, les nains restèrent silencieux. Sur le mur, à l'abri des regards, Balin se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« C'est un mensonge pour l'assassiner, assura-t-il d'une voix malgré tout hésitante. L'Arkenstone est entre les mains de Bard !

— Mais si c'était vrai ? chuchota Kili.

— Nous devons prévenir mon oncle ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

— Regardez ! » s'exclama Kili.

De tous, le jeune nain était celui qui avait une meilleure vue. Il pointait de son doigt un point au sud, près de l'une des anciennes tours de Dale. Les orques étaient montés sur le bâtiment et y avaient planté trois larges pieux hauts de quatre mètres. Au bout de chacun étaient attachés trois hommes. Les orques n'avaient pas u déterminer lequel était Bard et avaient donc pendus tous ceux qui correspondaient à la description d'un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux bruns, de grande taille. Les orques les gardaient et de temps à autre ils plantaient leurs épées dans les flancs de leurs victimes.

« Bard ! souffla Oin en le voyant pendu au pieu le plus à droite.

— Il avait l'Arkenstone, murmura Kili. Azog l'a vraiment récupérée !

— Nous devons en avertir Thorin ! s'exclama Fili, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

— Que se passera-t-il ? se désola Bofur. Thorin est victime de la maladie du dragon !

— Bilbon s'est sacrifié pour l'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'Arkenstone, approuva Gloin. Comment Thorin réagira-t-il ?

— Cela pourrait aggraver sa folie ! estima Balin. Thorin n'est plus lui-même…

— Il a failli tuer Bilbon ! rappela Dwalin.

— C'est notre oncle ! s'écria Kili. Je lui fais confiance !

— Il va enfin sortir d'Erebor et mener notre peuple contre les orques ! approuva Fili. Nous allons reconquérir ce qui appartient à notre famille ! »

Balin et Dwalin échangèrent un regard sombre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnaissait Thorin et ils étaient ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche.

Bolg attendait encore. Son impatience grandit. Un homme jaillit au coin de la rue. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva : l'orque le trancha en deux. Il allait repartir quand le visage familier de Thorin apparut dans la fente créée entre les débris. La convoitise et la colère se mêlaient sur le visage sombre du nain. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que ses ennemis aient pu poser leurs mains sur sa pierre. Le mort de Bard ne l'émouvait nullement. Il n'avait d'intérêt que pour l'Arkenstone.

« Azog propose une trêve, annonça Bolg. L'Arkenstone contre le retrait des troupes des nains. De tous les nains !

— Vous ne l'avez pas ! assura Thorin en lançant un regard noir à l'orque.

— Nous l'avons ! Donnez un point de rendez-vous et Azog vous l'apportera.

— Dans une demi-heure sur le versant ouest au pied des statuts ! »

Thorin disparut. Les murmures s'intensifièrent parmi les membres de sa compagnie. Les nains n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que leur roi et ami prête une oreille à des orques. Seuls Kili et Fili avaient encore confiance en leur oncle.

« C'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune. Une fois Azog tué, les orques perdront leur chef ! »

.

.

.

A l'heure dite, Thorin sortit d'Erebor par la porte dérobée qui leur avait permis d'infiltrer la montagne sous le nez de Smaug. En contrebas, une meute de warg allaient et venaient. Huit d'entre eux avaient pris position aux points cardinaux pour surveiller les alentours. Au centre du cercle ainsi formé se tenaient Azog et onze de ses sbires. Le grand orque pâle se tenait une dizaine de mètres devant ses subordonnés, emmitouflé dans un manteau sombre et le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête.

Thorin l'observa un moment sans rien déceler d'inhabituel compte tenu de la situation. Tous étaient armés mais c'était également son cas. Caché sur le petit promontoire, Kili tenait en joue les orques avec son arc. A ses côtés, Gloin avait attaché trois cordes à la porte. A la moindre alerte, tous descendraient à la rescousse de leur chef. Le rapport de force était défavorable aux nains mais malgré les avertissements de ses amis, Thorin descendit jusqu'à ses invités indésirables. L'idée d'avoir l'Arkenstone en sa possession le poussait à toutes les folies. Il s'avança seul vers Azog, la main serrée sur la garde de sa hache. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ennemi, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

« Montrez la moi ! » exigea-t-il sèchement.

Azog plongea la main sous son manteau. Fili tendit la corde son arc, prêt à viser l'orque pâle s'il faisait mine de tuer son oncle. Ce ne fut pas le cas : Azog montra à Thorin l'Arkenstone. La pierre brillante tira une exclamation de stupeur à Fili et Kili. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la pierre. Elle était plus belle que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Kili relâcha son arc, absorbé par la contemplation du joyau.

Thorin n'était pas en reste. Les yeux fixés sur l'Arkenstone, il abaissa lentement sa hache. Incapable de parler, il en oubliait même le profanateur. Il n'osait faire le moindre geste au risque que la vision s'évanouisse.

Azog remit la pierre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Thorin sortit de sa transe. Il s'avança d'un pas, prêt à en découdre si l'orque ne lui rendait pas son bien.

« Vous ne le ferez pas ! s'exclama Thorin.

— Ce n'est qu'une pierre pour moi ! »

Azog joua un moment avec l'Arkenstone, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, la lançant en l'air et la rattrapant aisément, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« Pas pour vous, susurra Azog, satisfait de voir le désespoir qui s'était emparé du nain. Que feriez-vous pour cette jolie pierre ? Vous allez prendre les armes contre les elfes ! Avec les nains au centre et mes armées au sud et au nord, _nous_ les exterminerons. »

Quelques-uns des nains de la compagnie s'arrachèrent à la contemplation de la pierre pour hurler contre la proposition. Thorin restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur sa pierre. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Thranduil est notre allié ! s'écria Balin. Nous ne le trahirons pas !

— Ce serait un manquement à notre honneur, une honte qui entacherait notre réputation pour le restant de nos vies ! ajouta Dwalin avec hargne.

— Alors je vais détruire l'Arkenstone ! »

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Azog laissa tomber la pierre et la bloqua avec son pied. Il s'empara d'une hache aiguisée. Il posa le tranchant sur la surface lisse en souriant.

A la menace de l'orque pâle, Thorin bondit, épée levée. Sensible au charme de la pierre, Kili avait ré-encoché sa flèche. Pourtant, ils ne menèrent pas au bout leur tentative de rébellion. Azog avait prévu leur réaction : les orques embusqués tirèrent deux flèches de semonce aux pieds de Thorin. Les suivantes ne le manqueraient pas, il le savait.

A présent, Azog et Thorin n'étaient qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. S'il tendait la main, le nain pourrait toucher l'orque pâle. La pierre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était si belle avec sa surface lisse et les étincelles argentées qui se reflétaient à l'intérieur. Pas un seul diamant de cette pureté et de cette magnificence n'existait depuis la perte des Silmarils. Sa valeur était inestimable et elle appartenait à la lignée de Durin. C'était leur trésor. _Son_ trésor.

« L'Arkenstone ou les elfes, continua Azog. C'est votre choix, roi des nains !

— Je choisi l'Arkenstone ! »

.

.

.

Thranduil donna un dernier coup d'épée et le dernier des orques s'effondra sur le sol. Sa garde rapprochée était réduite de moitié. De ceux qui avaient survécu, bien peu en ressortaient saufs. Lui-même avait la trace d'une morsure de warg au niveau de l'épaule. Fort heureusement, il était parvenu à tuer l'animal de sa main libre avant de subir de trop gaves dommages. Sa cape était en lambeau. Seul le magicien semblait indemne. Le hobbit, lui, avait disparu.

« Voilà ce qu'Azog manigançait ! pesta Gandalf. Nous attaquer par derrière !

— Pas seulement nous ! » s'exclama Thranduil.

A la grande horreur de l'elfe et du magicien, ils découvrirent les cadavres des trois pendus sous la garde des orques. Bard avait durement souffert aux mains de leurs ennemis. Un de ses bras avait été tranché et une profonde entaille le laminait de gauche à droite au niveau de la poitrine. Du sang séché maculait son visage mais Thranduil le reconnaissait sans peine.

« Est-il encore temps de le sauver ? interrogea Gandalf.

— Non ! »

Le ton de Thranduil ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Les trois pendus étaient au-delà de toute aide depuis bien longtemps.

« Il avait l'Arkenstone, murmura l'elfe, troublé à l'idée que la pierre leur ait échappé.

— Peut-être a-t-il eu le temps de la cacher ? suggéra Gandalf.

— Regardez ! » s'exclama Bilbon en indiquant Erebor.

La cloche tonna alors qu'elle traversait le mur de fortune. Sitôt la voie dégagée, Thorin sortit de sa montagne. Il avait revêtu l'armure de son grand père et la couronne des rois d'Erebor. Son épée étincelait. La large lame en fer, si différente de l'épée Orcrist, pointée droit devant lui, il se fraya un chemin vers son cousin Dain. De sa main libre, il brandissait l'Arkenstone.

Bilbon, figure menue au milieu des grands elfes et du vieux magicien, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. L'espoir de voir Thorin sortir de sa montagne venir au secours des siens et des elfes recommença à poindre. Quel dommage qu'il ne voyait rien !

Ce n'était pas le cas de Thranduil. Ses yeux perçants observaient le cheminement de Thorin. Les orques n'essayèrent pas de le stopper et cela provoqua un sombre pressentiment chez le roi avisé qu'il était. _Comment Thorin, resté calfeutré dans Erebor, avait-il pu mettre la main sur la pierre qui était jusqu'alors en possession de Bard ?_ Son attention ne faiblit pas tant que durèrent le cheminement des douze nains. Les orques reculèrent. Etaient-ils sensibles à la puissance de la pierre ? Thranduil ne saurait le dire. Il se rapprocha du bord de la corniche de Ravenhill pour surveiller les nains. Postés sur la crête sud est, en face de la leur, les nains de Dain se regroupaient. Ils avaient vaincu une bonne partie des orques qui avaient tenté de prendre d'assaut leurs positions. A présent, les nains hurlaient le nom de leur nouveau roi. Thorin passa devant eux, l'Arkenstone brandie à bout de bras, et tous purent en admirer la magnificence.

Les deux cousins s'entretinrent à voix basse. Aux réactions de Dain, Thranduil comprit que la discussion était houleuse mais Thorin, auréolé de la gloire de la reconquête de son royaume et de l'Arkenstone ne souffrirait d'aucune contestation. Du moment où il avait montré la pierre, il était devenu le roi de tous les nains du nord, supérieur même à Dain. Lequel fut impitoyablement laissé derrière car Thorin se tourna vers les chefs de guerre des nains. Il grimpa la crête jusqu'à se retrouver près des gigantesques balistes, tournées vers Dale et la plaine pour frapper un maximum d'orques. Les munitions étaient presque épuisées, il n'y en avait plus que pour quatre tirs par baliste.

Thorin fit de grands gestes et ses nouveaux sujets l'observèrent avec stupéfaction un moment. Thranduil regretta de n'avoir pas l'oreille assez fine pour écouter leur conversation.

Les nains tournèrent lentement les balistes et les redressèrent. Thranduil fut le premier à comprendre. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita en arrière vers les membres de sa garde.

« Sonnez la retraite ! hurla-t-il. Que les soldats se replient vers la forêt noire immédiatement ! TOUT DE SUITE FEREN ! Les nains nous ont trahis !

— Quoi ? s'exclama Bilbon. Ce n'est pas possible ! Thorin ne ferait jamais… »

Gandalf rejoignit le hobbit, anxieux, alors que les elfes préparaient rapidement la retraite. Il serra doucement l'épaule de Bilbon, catastrophé devant les discussions des nains qui semblaient ne plus avoir de velléité guerrière.

Feren n'avait pas soufflé trois fois dans son cor que les premiers projectiles frappaient Ravenhill. Thorin avait décidé d'attaquer Thranduil directement. Mal ajustée, le premier carreau s'enfonça dans la glace du lac, vingt mètres derrière la garde royale. Un deuxième frappa directement la tour au-dessus d'eux. Thranduil plongea pour éviter un bloc de pierre. Il s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui.

« LE SIGNAL ! » hurla Thranduil alors que les elfes cherchaient à fuir la crête.

A nouveau, Feren souffla de toutes ses forces dans le cor. Le bruit en fut masqué par un autre, bien plus grave et plus puissant, provenant du nord. Thranduil se figea parmi les décombres. Glacé d'horreur, il découvrit une masse d'orques venant du nord, rampant dans les hauteurs de la montagne solitaire et prêts à atteindre les elfes. Une véritable armée !

Thranduil ne se fit aucune illusion : les elfes étaient piégés.

A ses côtés, Gandalf n'en croyait pas ses yeux. S'il avait bien pensé que la bataille serait rude, la trahison des nains et la seconde armée d'Azog anéantissait tout espoir de survie. Leur seule chance était de prendre les orques de vitesse et se faufiler avant que les lignes du nord et du sud ne se rejoignent et ne les prennent en tenaille.

Une pluie de flèches tirées des hauteurs d'Erebor volèrent dans le ciel. Elles surplombèrent Dale avant de s'écraser dans la ville, si nombreuses qu'elles ressemblaient à un nuage sombre. Cinq carreaux des gigantesques arbalètes frappèrent Ravenhill.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Merci à Lola-la-folle-Potter qui a mis l'histoire en favori et à Nympha-san qui l'a mise en alerte.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la ville de Dale, des exclamations de fureur retentirent dans le quasi silence qui avait suivi la sortie de Thorin avec l'Arkenstone. Un groupe de femmes, survivantes de l'incendie qui avait dévasté Bourg du Lac, sortit dans les rues. Elles étaient toutes bien décidées à vendre chèrement leur peau et prendre part à la guerre au même titre que leurs époux, père, frère ou fils. Aucune n'avait d'arme. Elles se saisirent des premières qu'elles trouvèrent près des cadavres. Bon nombre d'épées étaient trop lourdes pour elles mais aucune n'en avait cure. Elles n'étaient ni fragiles ni lâches et aideraient les hommes à défendre leurs vies.

Elles déboulèrent au coin de la rue principale, leurs armes levées pour ne découvrir qu'un sol jonché de cadavres d'orques et quelques-uns d'hommes. Hilda Bianca, la sorcière de Bourg du Lac et meneuse de la troupe s'arrêta. Une douzaine d'elfes se tenaient devant eux. Onze montaient la garde. Le dernier était agenouillé près d'un treizième elfe adossé à un mur et couvert de sang.

« Baissez vos armes, conseilla doucement l'elfe le plus proche. Les orques ont tous été tués dans ce secteur.

— Vous devriez retourner à l'abri, recommanda un autre. Vous n'êtes pas des soldats.

— Nos hommes non plus ! rétorqua vertement Hilda Bianca. Et ils sont dehors à mourir pour nous défendre ! »

Les deux elfes comprirent que les mots seraient vains. Ils haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent le groupe les dépasser. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans la ville de Dale, plus les ravages de la guerre se faisaient sentir. Outre les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et les blessés qui rebroussaient chemin, les catapultes et les combats avaient fait s'effondrer les rares murs encore debout de la ville. Chaque pas soulevait de la poussière.

Hilda Bianca ralentit l'allure. Le bruit du fer qui s'entrechoquait et les hurlements des combattants se rapprochaient dangereusement. Finalement, les femmes débouchèrent sur l'avenue principale. Une poignée d'orques et de warg affrontaient une phalange d'elfes et quelques hommes. Les elfes décochaient des flèches mais les carquois étaient presque vides. Deux warg tombèrent. Le troisième enfonça ses crocs dans l'un d'eux et le coupa en deux en fermant sa terrible mâchoire. Il tomba lui aussi, une flèche dans l'œil et le cou tranché par un homme.

La venue des femmes déconcentra juste assez les orques. Quelques-uns tournèrent le dos aux elfes. Mal leur en prit : ceux-là furent tués sans avoir l'occasion de riposter. Les autres, en infériorité numérique, ne tardèrent pas à succomber. Hilda Bianca en avait tué un à elle seule. Elle observa les elfes, si disciplinés que tous se tenaient en rang et que chacun avait une tâche à faire. Certains s'échappèrent dans les ruelles à proximité guetter le recul de leurs ennemis. D'autres discutaient à voix basse, s'échangeaient des flèches pour ceux qui en avaient encore ou supervisaient les blessés, elfes comme hommes.

« Les orques sont repoussés vers le sud, Monseigneur ! s'exclama l'un des elfes.

— Rassemblez les soldats, nous allons les poursuivre ! ordonna Legolas. J'entends des choses étranges du côté des nains. Allons vers l'est. »

Les elfes repartirent d'un pas vif. Les hommes les suivirent mais de façon bien plus désorganisée que les elfes. Les femmes les accompagnèrent aussi, Hilda en tête. Elle s'était dotée d'une épée dans sa main droite et d'un bâton de l'autre. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et dépassa bientôt les derniers des hommes. Pour autant de personnes, la ruelle était étroite.

Des orques surgirent. Ils surprirent les hommes mais les elfes les avaient entendus venir et s'étaient positionnés : six en hauteur perchés sur les murs effondrés et huit sur le sol. Les orques furent exterminés avant d'avoir l'occasion de trop s'approcher.

« Il en arrive toujours plus, chuchota un homme.

— Et nous leur botterons les fesses comme les précédents ! s'exclama Hilda en lui donnant une taloche de réprobation. Allons, du courage !

— Nous les repoussons, expliqua le prince Legolas en se tournant vers les hommes. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous et les warg sont dangereux mais nous les avons pris en tenaille. Leurs forces sont divisées et cela nous profitera. Deux phalanges sont positionnés à l'ouest et une autre arrive du nord est. »

Les hommes, effrayés et décontenancés par une guerre qu'ils connaissaient pour la première fois, reprirent courage à ces paroles réconfortantes.

Soudain, le son cristallin du Cor des elfes retentit dans la plaine. Les elfes tendirent l'oreille, surpris de voir annoncer la retraite.

Legolas ne l'était pas moins que ses soldats car il avait bon espoir de voir cette bataille se solder par leur victoire. Son père voulait-il finalement se retrancher derrière ses frontières, oublier le monde et laisser nains et hommes à leur sort comme le craignait Tauriel ? La colère enfla dans le cœur du prince. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Thranduil abandonnerait un combat, même pour des nains !

Il allait donner un contrordre et renvoyer ses phalanges à l'assaut des orques quand un sifflement lui vrilla les tympans. Il leva la tête à temps pour voir une gigantesque flèche fendre le ciel d'est en ouest. L'elfe bondit sur le mur le plus proche puis sauta au-dessus de la rue pour atteindre l'une des maisons encore debout. Il se trouvait à découvert mais avait une vue sur une bonne partie de la vallée et des crêtes sud d'Erebor. Il y parvint assez vite pour voir le carreau des nains s'abattre sur le lac gelé de Ravenhill. Le suivant atteignit la tour. Elle explosa sous l'impact, projetant de multiples blocs de pierres. Ses yeux perçants distinguaient Thranduil, monté sur son cerf, Gandalf et des autres elfes. Ils prirent la fuite pour éviter d'être écrasés par les débris.

Figé sur place, Legolas observa son père disparaitre derrière la crête. Le roi était à présent à pied car sa monture avait été touchée par des pierres. Le prince se tourna vers l'autre crête, où les nains avaient pris position, en face de Ravenhill. Les balistes visaient les elfes. Sur la colline, Thorin se dressait au milieu des nains, l'Arkenstone dans son poing fermé brillant de mille feux.

Une nuée de flèches apparut, provenant du haut d'Erebor, droit sur Dale. Les premières lignes de la seconde armée des orques se montrèrent.

Legolas bondit à terre.

« Que toutes les phalanges se replient vers la forêt noire ! s'écria Legolas. Les nains ont rejoints l'ennemi ! Nous devons partir immédiatement avant d'être pris au piège ! Prévenez les autres ! »

Deux messagers filèrent dans les rues de Dale. Les elfes repartirent à marche forcée. Le terrain les empêchait de courir mais ils avalaient les distances à une vitesse impressionnante. Les hommes avaient du mal à les suivre. Ils trébuchaient sur les cadavres.

Les elfes étaient arrivés sans encombre à la limite sud de Dale quand ils furent rejoints par l'autre phalange venue de l'est. Ceux-là avaient subi de nombreuses attaques des orques. Beaucoup des soldats arboraient des blessures plus ou moins profondes. Une dizaine d'entre eux avaient perdu leurs casques dans les combats.

Legolas réorganisait les troupes pour assurer leurs arrières quand une elfe arriva par un autre chemin. Les cheveux en désordre et essoufflée, Tauriel se dirigea vers le prince.

« Je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-elle avec dépit. Les nains n'ont pu nous trahir !

— Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux ! s'exclama Legolas avec une hargne d'autant plus féroce que les sentiments de Tauriel ne semblaient pas en être affectés. Leurs balistes ont visé mon père sur Ravenhill ! Nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner et les orques ont des renforts ! Venez-vous avec nous ou allez-vous également nous abandonner ? Faites votre choix ! »

La voix de Legolas était plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas le temps pour faire comprendre à Tauriel que celui qu'elle aimait avait ordonné leur destruction.

Cette fois, les elfes repartirent vers le sud-ouest. Ils devaient contourner Ravenhill avant de rejoindre l'ancienne piste qui traversait les terres désolées pour rejoindre la forêt noire. Ce serait une marche à vive allure d'une journée si tout allait bien. Les blessés devraient l'endurer. Sans chevaux, l'arrière garde serait primordiale.

Legolas se tourna vers Ravenhill. L'inquiétude pour son père lui vrillait les tripes. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter longtemps : un carreau de baliste jaillit du ciel. Il détruisit tout sur son passage sur une vingtaine de mètres, emportant avec lui elfes comme bâtiments.

« En formation ! hurla Legolas. Les orques arrivent !

— Les nains aussi ! »

.

.

.

Les combats avaient cessé. Un silence lourd s'était abattu sur Dale. Les rares bâtiments qui avaient survécu à la dévastation de Smaug avaient été détruits par les arbalètes des nains. Ravenhill n'était plus qu'un amas de gravier. La tour qui avait surplombé la vallée pendant des siècles gisait au fond du ravin.

Thorin arpenta les rues désolées de Dale. Le jour s'était presque couché. La lumière faiblissante du soleil suffisait à observer les ravages de la bataille. Les cadavres des elfes étaient si nombreux dans cette partie de la ville en ruine que les bottes de Thorin en étaient devenues rouges. Il n'en avait cure. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que d'avoir récupéré son royaume et l'Arkenstone. Le monde pouvait brûler tant qu'Erebor survivait ! Que la rue principale de Dale soit jonchée de cadavres d'orques, d'hommes et d'elfes, qu'il n'y ait plus un seul bâtiment debout ou que les orques passaient à proximité de lui sans essayer de le tuer n'entamait en rien sa macabre satisfaction.

Derrière lui, Fili et Kili en avaient le cœur révulsé. Ils ne pouvaient faire un pas sans buter sur un elfe. Le pire était à la sortie de Dale, là où les orques et les nains avaient pris en tenaille les phalanges commandées par Legolas. Seule une percée rapide avait sauvé le prince car il avait été la cible de Bolg. Le prix avait été lourd pour les elfes : l'arrière garde et les flancs avaient été massacrés impitoyablement. Les morts étaient si nombreux dans un espace si réduit que les corps s'étaient amoncelés en tas informes, empêchant les nains de combattre.

Kili était blême. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son oncle s'allierait sérieusement avec Azog le profanateur. Un orque passa à deux mètres de là. Le jeune nain frissonna. Cette alliance était contre nature. L'Arkenstone valait-elle autant de morts ? Kili ne le pensait pas. Son cœur saignait pour les elfes et pour l'une d'elles en particulier. Il se forçait à étudier les visages des morts, de crainte d'identifier Tauriel parmi eux. Il savait qu'elle avait été vue à Dale pour la dernière fois.

Fili donna un coup de coude à son frère. L'une des victimes étendue sur le sol était l'un des soldats de Bourg-du-Lac qui les avait arrêtés.

Thorin et ses neveux continuèrent leur lente progression. Le roi sous la montagne tenait toujours l'Arkenstone dans son poing. Ils dépassèrent les pieux où étaient pendus Bard et deux de ses hommes. Fili et Kili s'arrêtèrent, malades tous les deux du sort des hommes.

« Mon oncle, n'allons-nous pas les enterrer ? murmura Fili.

— Que Bard pourrisse ! rétorqua Thorin sans s'arrêter. Il a voulu me dérober mon bien le plus précieux. La mort est encore trop douce pour lui ! »

Sous le choc, les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire cette quête, souffla Kili.

— La maladie du dragon… »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils suivirent leur oncle, la tête basse, honteux de l'alliance faite avec les orques. Pour la première fois, ils avaient honte d'être les neveux de Thorin.

Les nains des Monts de Fer se rassemblaient sur la crête. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à se battre, encore moins à fêter ce qui passait difficilement pour une victoire. Beaucoup refusaient catégoriquement de pénétrer dans Dale. Dain passait parmi ses troupes, sa hache accrochée dans son dos, le regard brillant de colère. La folie de son cousin avait atteint des proportions jamais vues jusque-là. S'il avait su vers quoi il emmenait ses nains, Dain n'aurait pas quitté les monts de fer.

Les orques étant encore proches d'eux, il se garda de tout commentaire malavisé. Il leur tourna résolument le dos, comme pour montrer qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas peur. C'était entièrement faux car les nains étaient en infériorité numérique. Si Azog revenait sur sa parole, aucun nain ne survivrait. Dain en avait des sueurs froides.

« Notre royaume ancestral est de nouveau entre nos mains ! beugla Dain de sa voix grave. Il est temps d'y retourner ! »

Sous couvert de reprendre possession de leurs terres, Dain espérait surtout mettre ses soldats à l'abri. Tout, même une montagne maudite comme Erebor, plutôt que rester sur la crête au-dessus d'une ville tombeau comme Dale, à la merci des orques d'Azog.

Les nains ronchonnèrent mais ils suivirent leur capitaine. Ils descendirent lentement vers la vallée, longeant la crête pour ne pas s'avancer trop vers le centre de Dale. Ils rejoignirent les portes principales d'Erebor. La rivière courante avait formé un lac depuis que les blocs de pierre en avaient obstrué la sortie. Quelques nains disposaient les graviers pour former un pont de fortune, sous la surveillance de Fili et Kili. Ils n'avaient pas voulu entrer à nouveau dans la montagne. Elle leur était devenue insupportable.

« Thorin est à l'intérieur », déclara sombrement Fili.

Dain hocha la tête. Il s'engouffra sur le pont et disparut dans l'ombre d'Erebor.

* * *

Merci à **Eilonna** pour le premier commentaire de cette histoire !

Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur la fuite des elfes et sur Legolas.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot. Ça fait toujours plaisir et j'y réponds.


	5. Chapter 5

Rares étaient les elfes à avoir la chance de chevaucher. L'armée de Thranduil était principalement fondée sur les archers et les fantassins, qui se déplaçaient plus aisément dans la forêt. Les bataillons de cavaliers étaient cependant présents mais dans la bataille, ils se trouvaient en première ligne, une position fatale à bon nombre de chevaux.

La monture de Legolas avait été tuée. Il suivait à pied les elfes survivants au massacre de Dale comme un simple soldat, vêtu de sa seule tunique en cuir épais qui le distinguait du reste de l'armée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en de multiples endroits. Il avait bandé sommairement une blessure plus profonde sur le bras.

Legolas ralentit le pas. Il se tenait près des derniers elfes de la colonne. Le prince savait que les orques n'abandonneraient pas la poursuite. Les elfes sylvains étaient un obstacle pour Dol Guldur. Bientôt, le temps de rassembler les deux armées venues du sud et du nord, les orques se lanceraient à leur poursuite. Les warg surtout étaient la plus grande crainte du prince. Leur rapidité et leur nombre les rendaient extrêmement dangereux. Le temps était compté.

« Nous devons être plus rapides ! s'exclama Legolas. Ayez courage ! Ce soir, nous serons chez nous et les orques ne pourront nous atteindre ! »

Ses exhortations n'eurent pas les effets escomptés. Les elfes étaient fatigués de corps et d'esprit. La trahison des nains et le terrible massacre des leurs leur avaient ôté toute envie de se battre. Les images des corps des elfes gisant sur le sol ne quittaient pas leurs esprits. Ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à retrouver leur foyer et oublier les atrocités de cette terrible journée.

Bien peu étaient sains et sauf. Ceux qui l'étaient soutenaient les blessés les plus graves. Pourtant, après une demi-heure de marche rapide, deux succombèrent à leurs blessures. Legolas, le cœur déchiré, ordonna de les laisser derrière. Ils n'avaient pas la force de ramener les corps dans la forêt noire. Deux milliers d'entre eux avaient survécu au combat sur les trois milles qui avaient quitté la forêt noire. Ils avaient également récupéré deux cent hommes et femmes qui tenaient difficilement la cadence des elfes.

Legolas gravit les mètres le séparant de la colline la plus proche. Il surveilla à nouveau leurs arrières. Ses oreilles percevaient un brouhaha assourdi par la distance. De la poussière s'élevait au loin. Assez pour que le prince envisage la venue de toute une armée.

Tauriel courut rejoindre son prince. Elle non plus ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Elle avait perdu son arc et avait abandonné son carquois vide. Une profonde estafilade lui barrait la joue et une autre la jambe gauche.

« Thranduil n'est pas avec nous, chuchota-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas que les autres ne les entendent.

— Je sais, se désola Legolas. Qu'en est-il de sa garde ?

— Aucun n'est ici non plus. Tous ceux qui se tenaient sur les hauteurs de Ravenhill aux côtés du roi sont portés disparus.

— Amenez-moi un cheval ! ordonna Legolas. Je dois trouver mon père. »

Tauriel allait argumenter contre la folie de laisser le prince retourner à Dale lui-même quand un bruit de sabots attira leur attention, qui ne venait pas de la direction des elfes. Legolas et Tauriel se saisirent de leurs armes et se cachèrent derrière les arbres les plus proches pour surprendre leur agresseur.

Quand le cheval les dépassa, ils découvrirent Gandalf, arborant l'épée Glamdring.

« Mithrandir ! appela Legolas en sortant au grand jour. Quelles sont les nouvelles de Ravenhill ?

— Mauvaises, je le crains et cela risque de continuer ! Les orques sont à vos trousses. Les warg vous rattraperont bientôt. Ils sont l'avant-garde de l'armée d'Azog ! S'ils vous rattrapent, ils vous feront perdre assez de temps pour que le gros des troupes vous rejoigne !

— Mon père, Mithrandir ! intervint Legolas. Vous étiez avec lui sur cette colline !

— Je l'ignore ! assura Gandalf. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Thranduil, nous fuyions Ravenhill. Les warg nous ont attaqués. Ils ont dispersés la garde puis les carreaux ont dévasté la crête. Thranduil se battait contre eux quand nous avons été séparés. D'autres orques sont ensuite arrivés. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Legolas ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment, alors qu'il était l'elfe le mieux protégé du royaume et l'un des meilleurs guerriers, Thranduil pouvait-il avoir disparu ?

Gandalf aussi chercher quelqu'un mais les elfes n'avaient pas vu Bilbon. Inquiet pour son hobbit, le magicien quitta les elfes pour revenir en arrière et revenir vers Ravenhill.

Le cœur lourd, le prince renonça à son projet de chercher son père dans les ruines de Dale. Si réellement Thranduil était mort, alors il ne pouvait laisser les siens sans dirigeant. Si Thranduil ne l'était pas, il devrait se débrouiller seul… Legolas repartit d'un pas vif. Il était de sa responsabilité de ramener les siens chez eux.

Flanqué de Tauriel, Legolas revint vers les siens. Ils réorganisèrent rapidement la colonne, renforçant l'arrière garde, conservant les soldats incapables de se battre au milieu de la troupe. Une quinzaine d'elfes étaient montés sur des chevaux. Ceux-là étaient un atout précieux contre les warg et se trouveraient en première ligne. Peu d'elfes avaient encore des flèches, si bien que les archers seraient inutiles.

L'appréhension de Legolas augmenta quand une quarantaine de warg bondit vers eux. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il pensait affronter ! Les orques qui les montaient décochèrent flèches après flèches. Six elfes tombèrent alors que le premier warg atteignit seulement l'arrière garde elfique.

Legolas mena la charge en personne, haranguant ses troupes, ses couteaux dans les mains. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ses soldats en première ligne sans les soutenir.

Aux côtés de Tauriel, le prince fit des merveilles. Il virevolta avec une grâce macabre. Chaque mouvement de ses couteaux atteignait sa cible. Il tranchait et perçait orques et warg sans distinction, évitant les épées ennemies comme les dents et les griffes des immenses loups.

Pourtant, leur nombre était trop important pour l'arrière garde seule. Une quinzaine de cavaliers et une trentaine d'elfes ne pouvait affronter une quarantaine de wargs montés par les orques. Peu à peu, l'arrière garde perdit du terrain. Les elfes s'effondraient sous les coups de leurs ennemis. Legolas lui-même peinait à maintenir le rythme infernal imposé par les orques.

Voyant leurs difficultés, le gros de l'armée des elfes sylvains revint en arrière, laissant uniquement les blessés poursuivre leur chemin vers la forêt. Subitement, des centaines d'elfes revinrent en arrière et se précipitèrent sur les wargs. Ce fut à leur tour de ployer sous le nombre. En quelques minutes, les ennemis furent réduits à néant.

Cependant, les wargs avaient atteint leur but : ils avaient ralenti les elfes. Assez longtemps pour que l'armée de Bolg les rejoigne.

« Reformez les rangs ! ordonna Legolas alors qu'il voyait les orques se diriger vers eux. Préparez-vous ! »

Les elfes n'eurent qu'une minute avant que les premières lignes de l'armée des orques ne les atteignent. Les combats reprirent, avec une intensité et une violence inouïes. Privés de leurs archers qui formaient leur principale force, sans cavalerie, les elfes se trouvèrent vite en difficulté.

Combattant parmi ses troupes au centre de la bataille, Legolas mit du temps à découvrir que le flanc droit de son armée commençait à flancher. C'était à cet endroit que Bolg, l'abominable fils d'Azog, menait en personne les orques. De grande taille et aussi blanc de peau que son père, il lançait des ordres qui résonnaient dans la plaine mais que les elfes ne comprenaient pas car il s'agissait de la langue propre aux orques.

Dans le flot de ses soldats, Legolas affrontait orque après orque. Sitôt tués, d'autres prenaient la place vide sans lui laisser une once de répit. Finalement, le prince, repoussé vers l'extérieur, comprit la situation.

« Le flanc droit ! Reformez les rangs ! Le flanc droit est menacé ! »

Dans le tumulte de la bataille, ses hurlements passaient inaperçus. Legolas tua deux orques supplémentaires qui s'approchaient de lui puis se faufila entre les rangs vers sa droite. C'était l'inconvénient d'être à pied et dans des vêtements d'éclaireur : même les siens le confondaient avec un simple soldat.

Peu à peu, les soldats réalisèrent que leur prince était à leurs côtés et relayèrent les ordres.

Le prince déboula des rangs des elfes. Bolg était à une dizaine de mètres. Legolas para la lame d'un orque, le transperça de la pointe de son couteau et fila vers leur chef. S'il parvenait à couper la tête du serpent, leurs rangs seraient désorganisés. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait aux elfes pour reprendre le dessus…juste un instant qu'ils pourraient mettre à profit !

Legolas ne parvint pas à prendre Bolg par surprise. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, les regards se croisèrent, tous deux chargés de colère et de haine. Ils avaient une revanche à prendre sur leur bataille de Lac-ville. Bolg était aussi grand plus large d'épaule que le prince mais celui-ci ne faiblit pas sous le coup. Les muscles bandés et campé sur ses jambes, Legolas resta quelques secondes immobiles, cherchant une bonne solution pour déséquilibrer son adversaire.

Finalement, l'elfe para, se fendit mais Bolg fit un pas sur le côté, évita l'attaque et lui décocha un coup de genou dans les côtes. Legolas parvint à éviter le plus gros de l'impact mais recula légèrement pour se remettre en position. A nouveau, il reprit l'initiative. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent puis le prince entailla la cuisse de Bolg alors que l'orque répliqua par une entaille au bras.

Les adversaires échangèrent une dizaine de coups d'une vitesse fulgurante mais chacun sur la défensive, testant la résistance physique de l'autre après tant de bataille et de fatigue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pliait ou ne prenait l'avantage.

Autour d'eux, un vide s'était formé. Ni orque ni elfe n'osait pénétrer dans leur périmètre de peur de gêner le combat. L'elfe ne restait pas en place, bougeant sans cesse, rendant inutile les archers orques qui risquaient d'atteindre leur propre chef.

Legolas feinta, fit semblant d'utiliser encore un coup latéral du tranchant de son couteau mais il attrapa son arme jumelle cachée jusque là qu'il planta jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse de l'orque pâle. Bolg hurla et riposta à main nue en envoyant un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de Legolas. La force du coup l'envoya rouler au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

Par réflexe, Legolas se protégea en croisant ses couteaux au-dessus de sa tête. Juste à temps ! Les lames jumelles bloquèrent l'épée d'un orque qui avait profité de l'occasion pour l'achever. Pourtant, bloqué et encore étourdi par le coup, Legolas ne pouvait pas riposter.

« Le prince ! Le prince est à terre ! »

Legolas ne savait pas lequel de ses soldats l'avait vu tomber. Un elfe décapita l'orque qui le menaçait. Le prince se releva rapidement, prêt à reprendre le combat malgré ses blessures. Pendant ce temps, une poignée d'elfe se referma autour de lui pour le protéger. Les trois derniers cavaliers elfiques laminèrent les orques les plus proches. Legolas profita du répit pour souffler un peu. Il était épuisé.

Tauriel, qui avait mené la charge sur le front droit rejoignit Legolas. Elle descendit de sa monture et en tendit les rênes au prince.

« Eloignez-vous mon prince ! recommanda-t-elle. Ne prenez pas autant de risque ! Vous êtes le dernier commandant de l'armée !

— Protégez le flanc droit, ordonna Legolas. J'ai blessé Bolg mais pas suffisamment. Tout au plus se retirera-t-il. »

Le prince s'empara des rênes et grimpa sur le cheval en nage. La croupe de l'animal était ensanglantée. Fort heureusement, la blessure n'était que superficielle et n'entravait pas ses allures.

A présent, les soldats elfiques pouvaient tous le voir et l'identifier. Leurs yeux perçants étaient d'une grande aide, rendant inutile toute armure et armoiries. En signes clairs, Legolas ordonna aux rangs de se reformer. A présent qu'ils étaient menés par leur prince, les elfes sylvains redoublèrent d'ardeur et, les orques furent repoussés peu à peu.

Après deux heures d'un farouche combat, les elfes ayant le dessus, Bolg convoqua une poignée de ses orques. De son épée ensanglantée, il désigna le prince, légèrement en retrait des premières lignes mais toujours actif dans la bataille.

« Tuez-le ! » ordonna Bolg.

Sa stratégie n'était pas très différente de celle qu'Azog avait mise en œuvre à Dale. Tuer le meneur était toujours une bonne méthode pour désorganiser les adversaires. Pour l'instant, le prince était trop éloigné pour être touché même par des archers.

Les orques de la compagnie de Bolg se mêlèrent aux combats, propageant les nouveaux ordres.

La situation sur le flanc droit se stabilisa. Legolas donna un coup dans la bride pour vérifier que le reste des soldats tenait le coup. S'ils se faisaient encercler, ce serait la fin. Le centre, plus fragilisé maintenant qu'une partie des elfes s'était déplacée sur la droite, combattait à la perfection.

Les cadavres des orques s'entassaient et gênaient la progression des suivants. Ceux d'entre eux qui tombaient étaient piétinés sans vergogne par les lignes suivantes. Bon nombre périrent sous les pas de leurs propres camarades.

Legolas talonna sa monture et se dirigea à nouveau sur le front. Ses couteaux ralentis par la fatigue étaient moins précis. Il lui fallut quatre coups avant de tuer son adversaire. Il n'était pas le seul à en subir les effets. Les elfes avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir le rythme face à la force brute des orques. Malheureusement pour lui, l'étau se resserrait. Dès qu'un orque s'effondrait à terre, il était aussitôt remplacé par le suivant sans les laisser souffler ni leur laisser d'espoir.

Au milieu de la bataille, alors que Legolas venait de tuer un énième orque, il fit volter sa monture pour affronter ceux qui le menaçaient de derrière. Un orque un peu plus agile que les autres prit son élan, sauta sur le dos d'un de ses camarades blessé puis bondit sur le dos du cheval. L'orque atterrit sur la croupe, juste derrière le cavalier.

Legolas se retourna et lui décrocha un puissant coup de coude. Ce ne fut pas suffisant et l'orque planta ses griffes dans son bras. Le prince grimaça et de sa main libre enfonça son couteau jusqu'à la garde entre deux côtes de son ennemi. Pourtant, l'orque ne relâcha pas sa prise. L'armure avait légèrement dévié le coup, lui évitant la mort immédiate. L'orque brandit son épée de sa main libre, raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'elfe puis donna un puissant coup vertical. La lame pénétra le muscle au-dessus de l'épaule, si profondément que la pointe ressortit dans son dos. Elle trancha les côtes, perfora le poumon et glissa au travers de la poitrine de Legolas sur vingt centimètres. L'épée y resta fichée, finalement bloquée par la côte de mailles.

Legolas retint à peine un hurlement. La douleur l'aveugla. Ses murs se crispèrent et il tira involontairement sur les rênes. Le cheval se cabra. Elfe et orque furent déséquilibrés. Chacun trop blessé pour maintenir son équilibre ou se raccrocher à quelque chose, ils basculèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.

La force de l'impact délogea l'épée de la blessure. Legolas hurla à pleins poumons. Mal lui en prit. IL n'arriva pas à reprendre sa respiration. Le sang pénétrait son poumon et l'empêchait de respirer et il se noyait dans son propre sang. Il lâcha ses couteaux et plaqua les mains sur sa blessure pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Le sang imbibait déjà une partie de sa tunique et la tache ne cessait de s'étendre.

« Le prince !

— Le prince Legolas est touché ! »

Les hurlements des elfes des bois retentirent et se propagèrent sur le champ de bataille. Une dizaine de soldats se positionnèrent près du prince, empêchant les orques de l'atteindre. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla près de lui, inquiet devant la pâleur du prince et l'importance de l'hémorragie. Legolas avait du mal à respirer et crachait du sang à chaque expiration.

Tauriel arriva vite sur place, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Legolas était toujours conscient mais la lame l'avait tranché de part en part. D'un geste expert car elle connaissait bien les techniques des guérisseurs, Tauriel enroula autour de l'épaule de Legolas la veste de sa tunique. Elle serra les manches le plus fort possible pour arrêter le sang. Les muscles de Legolas se contractèrent une dernière fois puis le prince s'évanouit.

Une phalange d'elfes arriva. Parmi eux se trouvaient certains des éclaireurs de l'armée qui disposaient d'un cor. Deux elfes étendirent le prince sur un bouclier avec précaution.

« Sonnez la retraite, ordonna Tauriel. Que l'armée se replie vers la Forêt Noire ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin, vous devriez l'atteindre dans quatre heures.

— Les orques…

— Protégez le prince. Je ralentirai Bolg avec le reste de l'arrière garde. Nous tiendrons suffisamment pour vous laisser de l'avance. Partez maintenant ! »

Le capitaine de la phalange n'hésita pas. La priorité à présent était de sauver la vie du prince car tous les elfes sylvains savaient que Thranduil n'était plus parmi eux. Deux elfes soulevèrent le bouclier tenant lieu de civière de fortune. Sous bonne garde de la phalange, ils emmenèrent rapidement le prince à l'arrière des lignes. Le cor sonnait encore la retraite tandis que les nouveaux ordres se propageaient peu à peu.

Sans autre regard en arrière, Tauriel repartit vers la première ligne. Le son strident du cor retentit dans la plaine. L'armée des elfes se scinda en deux : le gros de l'armée cessa le combat et quitta la zone au pas de course tandis que l'arrière garde faisait tout pour maintenir les lignes et empêcher les orques d'avancer. L'arrière garde avait été renforcée de nombreux volontaires et mais n'affichait que deux cent soldats. C'était bien peu pour affronter tous les orques mais suffirait pour donner du temps au gros des elfes.

Tauriel, ancienne capitaine de la garde, traitresse et bannie, menait la charge. Elle se battait comme une tornade, jaillissait au milieu des orques, virevoltait avec une grâce mortelle. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de la toucher qu'elle leur avait déjà tranché la gorge et repartait, aussi vive que l'éclair.

Près d'elle, l'arrière garde redoublait d'ardeur. Ils se savaient condamnés et acceptaient pleinement leur sort. Malgré leur infériorité numérique, leurs talents et leur volonté leur faisait faire jeu égal avec les orques.

« Maintenez les rangs ! hurla Tauriel à ses soldats. Pour le prince et la Forêt Noire ! »

Le cri de ralliement fut reprit par tous les soldats.

* * *

.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté/mis l'histoire en favori ou alert !

Jojominette : ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte, nous aurions pu discuter. Le danger avec une alliance aussi 'étrange' que celle de Thorin et d'Azog est de la rendre plausible. J'espère rendre la fiction crédible.

 **Prochain chapitre** : focus sur Thorin et Erebor.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin contempla les nains agenouillés devant leur roi. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Avec ses neveux à ses côtés et Dain qui lui avait prêté allégeance, Thorin se savait dans son droit. Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement la pierre du trône. La couronne noire sertie de mithril n'était pas tout à fait ajustée à sa tête. Elle tombait trop bas sur son front.

Thorin se dressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa les nains de son royaume. Son armure brillante surmontée d'un épais manteau d'un profond bleu roi, il dominait toute l'immense salle.

« Ce soir, nous fêterons la reconquête de notre royaume ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave. Ce soir, nous dormons chez nous ! »

Il ne s'apercevait pas qu'aucun des nains ne partageait sa joie. Tous avaient la mine sombre. La perspective d'avoir reconquis Erebor ne suffisait pas à leur faire oublier le massacre des elfes, des alliés qui leur avaient parfois sauvé la vie et aidé face aux orques. Thranduil avait bien des défauts, mais il savait mener une guerre. Ce n'était pas sa première ! A eux deux, ils auraient pu vaincre Azog. Dain dardait un regard furieux contre son cousin. Alliés des orques ! Thorin s'était allié à des orques, et à celui-là même qui avait assassiné son grand-père. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Thorin brandit le poing. Il allait reprendre la parole quand une haute figure à la peau blanche s'avança d'un pas lourd le long du chemin principal d'Erebor. La bataille n'avait pas épargné Azog : il arborait des bandages sur son bras, de son torse et de sa tête. Une compagnie d'orques stationnait près des portes brisées. Les premières lignes avaient encoché des flèches, prêts à réagir si un nain menaçait leur chef.

Thorin se raidit. L'alliance avec les orques n'avait pas changé son point de vue sur ces viles créatures. Il avait simplement pensé que récupérer l'Arkenstone était plus important que sa vengeance. Il avança d'un pas, la main sur la garde de son épée Orcrist, que Thranduil avait ramené d'Erebor, trouvée dans les décombres de sa tente.

Azog ouvrit les bras comme pour embrasser tous les nains présents. Son sourire machiavélique sur le visage, l'orque savourait ce moment. Les nains étaient à sa merci : ils n'avaient aucune provision et des centaines de bouches à mourir. Si les orques venaient à changer d'avis et les combattre, ils seraient exterminés. Tous en avaient conscience et Dain se forçait difficilement à rester calme.

« Notre invitation s'est perdue en chemin ! » s'amusa Azog.

Il s'était avancé jusqu'au trône de Thorin. Les deux ennemis se firent face dans un silence de mort. Sur l'estrade, le roi des nains toisait son détestable homologue. Il était plus petit mais plus large d'épaule et se tenait en haut des marches de l'estrade. Pourtant, c'était l'orque qui menait la danse.

Azog perdit son sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas pris part à la poursuite des elfes, observa froidement l'orque.

— J'ai donné ma parole pour les chasser de mon royaume ! Une fois hors de Dale et d'Erebor, leur sort ne me concerne plus.

— Certains s'en sont sortis ! éructa Azog. Des centaines et des centaines d'elfes ont quitté Dale et se sont enfuis vers leur forêt !

— Cela ne concerne pas les nains ! Entrez dans leur maudite forêt les anéantir si vous le désirez ! Plantez-vous devant leurs portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim ! Peu m'importe !

— La survie de vos nains est entre mes mains ! siffla Azog. Si je ne voulais pas vous voir ramper à mes pieds, je vous anéantirai immédiatement ! »

Les nains et les orques sortirent leurs armes, prêts à déclencher la troisième bataille de la journée. D'un geste, Azog manifesta son intention de ne pas se battre. Ni les nains ni Thorin n'insistèrent car ils se savaient en infériorité. Quelques centaines de nains ne pouvaient espérer vaincre plusieurs milliers d'orques. Même si la principale force suivait Bolg, Azog avait pris garde à conserver deux fois plus de soldats que les nains.

« A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes mon vassal, poursuivit Azog. Si vous vous dressez contre moi, mon Maître vous prendra l'Arkenstone. Le dragon Smaug n'est rien comparé à lui. Il réduira Erebor en cendres et votre race en esclavage. »

La seule mention de l'Arkenstone fit briller les yeux de Thorin. Il se retourna vers la pierre, mû par une puissance qui dépassait sa seule volonté. Elle l'attirait comme le feu attirait les papillons. Il s'absorba dans sa contemplation de longues minutes sans plus se soucier de son environnement.

Quand il se retourna, ses certitudes vacillaient.

« Prêtez-moi allégeance, exigea l'orque.

— Mon oncle ! » s'exclama Kili, scandalisé.

Le jeune nain bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança sur l'estrade près de son oncle.

Thorin n'hésita qu'une seconde. Azog lui avait rendu son trésor le plus précieux. A cet instant, cela avait plus d'importance que le meurtre de son propre grand-père ou la chasse dont il avait fait l'objet. Pour autant, Thorin était fier. Trop fier pour s'agenouiller devant quiconque, fut-il l'Ennemi ou Durin en personne. Il s'avança vers l'orque pâle et se tint devant lui. De stature plus courte que l'orque, il leva les yeux et tous deux échangèrent un long regard chargé d'animosité réciproque.

« Plutôt mourir, gronda Thorin avec rage.

— Cela peut s'arranger ! Je reviendrai. Quand ce sera le cas, soit vous vous prosternez devant moi, soit vous et tous les vôtres mourez. »

Azog tourna les talons. Il repartit à pas lents vers la porte. Avant de quitter la grande salle, il se retourna vers Thorin et esquissa un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction car il savait avoir piégé les nains.

« Je chasserai les elfes, reprit l'orque pâle. Certains n'ont pu s'enfuir et se cachent. Nettoyez la vallée ! »

Azog disparut.

Derrière leur oncle, Fili et Kili n'en revenaient pas. Thorin serra les poings, le visage tordu de rage. Erebor était un tombeau sans vivres ni eau. Les nains y étaient prisonniers. Il resta immobile un moment, plongé dans ses pensées avant de se redresser subitement et de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'assemblée des nains présents.

Sa nervosité s'accrut devant l'air dubitatif de son cousin Dain. Comme pour se rassurer, le nain se retourna vers l'Arkenstone. Il en observa les reflets brillants. Parfois, il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles qui seraient prisonnières de la pierre. La vision le rasséréna. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

« Fili, Kili, vous avez entendu l'orque ! gronda Thorin. Prenez un groupe chacun et allez vérifier qu'aucun elfe ni homme n'est encore vivant. Les voleurs doivent payer ! Ils ont essayé de me voler mon trésor… Bard est déjà mort. Ne reste plus que Thranduil et Bilbon ! Ramenez-moi leurs cadavres !

— Bilbon… ? s'exclama Kili avec désespoir. Bilbon nous a aidés !

— Il m'a trahi ! Il a trahi ce royaume ! Il m'a volé l'Arkenstone et l'a offert aux elfes et aux hommes ! Il l'a offert à ce maudit _Thranduil_ ! »

A la seule mention du roi des elfes, le visage de Thorin se tordit de fureur. L'inimité entre les deux rois datait de la chute d'Erebor quand il avait refusé de risquer sa vie et celles des siens pour sauver les nains et Thror. L'enfermement des nains et le vol de l'Arkenstone n'avait fait qu'attiser la haine de Thorin envers lui.

« Seule la mort les attend ! continua avec rage le roi d'Erebor. S'ils ne le sont pas déjà, amenez les moi que je les regarde mourir à petit feu ! Mille pièces d'or à ceux qui me ramèneront la tête de Bilbon Sacquet et Thranduil ! Fili, Kili, vous dirigerez les recherches. Mes chers neveux ! Votre devoir et de purger Erebor de ses ennemis ! »

La compagnie de Thorin observa leur chef, désemparé devant de tels ordres. Balin en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il appréciait profondément le hobbit et avait prié toute la journée qu'il puisse échapper aux combats.

« Vous irez demain, poursuivit Thorin. La nuit est tombée. Il doit encore y avoir des orques et des elfes cachés dans les ruines de Dale. Ce ne serait pas prudent. »

Rien dans cette histoire n'était prudent, de l'avis de Fili et Kili. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard terrifié. D'instinct, ils surent qu'ils étaient entièrement d'accord.

Alors que les nains s'organisaient pour la nuit, les deux frères quittèrent subrepticement la garde de leur oncle. Ils s'esquivèrent sans difficulté, Thorin étant entièrement occupé par l'Arkenstone : trop inquiet à l'idée qu'un voleur puisse lui dérober la pierre comme elle n'était pas sertie dans la pierre du trône, il la gardait entre les mains. Avachi sur son trône dans la grande salle vide et dévastée d'Erebor, il était aveugle à tout autre chose que l'Arkenstone.

« Il ne nous a pas vu, chuchota Kili.

— Alors tais-toi ou il risque de nous entendre ! »

Ils quittèrent la salle sur la pointe des pieds, espérant être tous deux aussi discrets que des elfes. Ce n'était pas le cas mais le bruit de nains au travail couvrait les quelques sons que leurs lourdes bottes produisaient.

Le mur de fortune que la compagnie de Thorin avait construit puis détruit pour aller au combat avait été remplacé par un plus propre qui avait du côté intérieur un escalier. Ils en grimpèrent les marches deux à deux. Kili attacha une corde puis se jeta dans le vide. Fili descendit à sa suite.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Fili, surpris, glissa et s'affala sur les fesses au sol. Il se redressa trempé par le petit lac qui s'était formé. Dwalin lui donna une accolade et le releva sans effort.

« Vous auriez dû faire comme nous et passer par le passage secret, cela aurait été plus rapide, s'amusa Gloin.

— Que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna Kili.

De la Compagnie, seuls manquaient Thorin et Balin. Ce dernier était resté couvrir les autres au cas où le roi s'apercevrait de quelque chose.

« La même chose que vous ! rétorqua Dwalin.

— Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pauvre Bilbon se faire tuer ! ajouta Oin.

— Il a fait ce qu'il devait lors de cette guerre, à nous de faire ce que nous devons à présent qu'elle est terminée, précisa Bombur.

— Nous ne pouvons pas suivre Thorin dans cette folie, regretta Bifur. Il a trahi les elfes et son propre peuple !

— Thorin devra attendre, décida Fili. L'urgence est de s'assurer que Bilbon est sain et sauf.

— Peut-être était-il avec les elfes ? suggéra Ori.

— Ils sont partis si vite, aurait-il pu suivre l'allure ? douta Nori. Nous avons dû le porter plus d'une fois !

— Balin va distraire Thorin si nécessaire, révéla Dwalin. Nous avons quelques heures pour nous assurer que Bilbon est bien parti avec les elfes. S'il est encore caché quelque part à Dale, nous le mettrons à l'abri. Fili, Kili, vous venez avec moi. Les autres, choisissez votre groupe. Rendez-vous ici dans quatre heures. Evitez les orques. »

.

.

.

Bolg boitilla pour s'éloigner des cadavres. Les elfes de l'arrière garde n'avaient pas cessé le combat. Ils se démenaient comme des diables contre les orques, impitoyablement menés par la capitaine aux cheveux roux. Un de ses assistants s'approcha de lui avec le nécessaire de première urgence. Le soldat banda rapidement la jambe de son supérieur puis s'attaqua aux entailles sur le torse de Bolg. Legolas avait bien amoché son adversaire. Les bandes blanches de tissu se teintèrent de sang. La perte de sang, la douleur et la fatigue entamaient sérieusement les dernières réserves de l'orque pâle mais il tenait et ne comptait pas lâcher avant de voir tous les elfes réduits en esclavage.

Tauriel semblait danser au milieu des créatures noires. Sans flèche, elle maniait d'une main son arc et en assénait des coups à ses adversaires pour les étourdir tandis que de l'autre elle tranchait, coupait et perforait avec son épée. Bon nombre d'orques hésitaient à présent à venir à sa portée. L'hésitation leur était souvent fatale.

De la colline sur laquelle il s'était juché pour assister à la mort des elfes, Bolg ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que les elfes ne soient tués et que leur courage disparaisse. Seule déception : le gros de la troupe disparaissait à l'horizon. Il ne lui restait plus assez de troupes pour pouvoir les poursuivre. Azog le lui reprocherait, il en était certain et anticipait déjà la correction de son propre frère.

Soudain, une étincelle fusa et l'éblouit. L'orque ferma les yeux, comme tous les soldats sur le champ de bataille. Le magicien Gandalf arriva au galop, emmenant avec lui une vingtaine d'archers elfes et une dizaine de soldats. Prévenus, ces nouveaux arrivants avaient fermé les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive. Ils étaient donc les seuls à voir et profitèrent des quelques secondes d'immobilisation des orques pour charger les orques. Les flèches volèrent, épuisant définitivement les carquois qui n'étaient pas déjà vides. En quelques secondes, de nombreux orques.

Supportés par trente des leurs qui avaient échappé à Dale et étaient plus frais qu'eux, l'arrière garde reprit courage. Tauriel à leur tête, ils se mirent à percer le flanc droit des orques. Leurs ennemis également avaient repris du poil de la bête, assaillis qu'ils étaient de tous les côtés. Entre Tauriel et Gandalf, ils reculaient peu à peu.

Le visage ensanglanté et les yeux fous, Gandalf avait sorti sa terrible épée. Peu d'orques osaient s'en approcher tant elle avait mauvaise réputation.

En infériorité numérique peu de temps auparavant, les elfes menaient désormais la bataille. Bolg ne mit pas longtemps avant de trancher mais il décida de porter un dernier coup aux elfes. Le terrible cor des orques retentit dans la vallée. Le son grave et menaçant irrita les oreilles sensibles des elfes. Certains grimacèrent.

Aux signaux, trois longs et un court, les orques restant se répartirent sur trois lignes, tellement étendues qu'ils formaient un arc de cercle qui menaçait de se refermer à tout instant. Gandalf resta en arrière pour empêcher que cela n'arrive ou ils resteraient pris au piège.

Tauriel poursuivit sa percée avec un groupe de six soldats. Elle taillada impitoyablement un orque quand elle buta sur le cadavre d'un autre. Cela suffit à la faire trébucher. La lame crantée d'une lourde épée d'orque pénétra dans son épaule. Elle tomba sur le sol glissant à cause du sang. Quelqu'un marcha sur son corps. Au vu du poids, c'était un orque. Un coup de pied dans son visage l'étourdit. Tauriel ne se souvint plus du reste.

Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil aux positions des elfes et des orques. Son arrivée surprise avait sauvé l'arrière garde mais plus ils s'éternisaient, plus la bataille se retournerait contre eux. A présent que le gros de l'armée avait bien pris de l'avance et que les orques étaient réduits des trois quarts, il était temps de se sauver. Ni les orques ni les elfes n'avaient plus d'armes de jet, rendant la fuite possible si les elfes avaient encore la force de courir sur quelques kilomètres.

« Repli ! hurla Gandalf. Repliez-vous ! »

Juché sur son grand cheval de trait, il effectuait des moulinets de son épée et décapita les deux orques qui s'approchaient trop près.

Les elfes comprirent sa position. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre. Peu à peu, les rangs se reformèrent, chaque fois plus loin des orques. Les soldats de la Forêt Noire s'épaulaient entre eux, chacun protégeant son voisin, tandis que les orques écrasaient leurs propres coéquipiers.

« Repli ! Jusqu'à la Forêt ! »

Au signal du magicien, tous les elfes tournèrent les talons. Avec leurs dernières ressources, ils se mirent à courir. Beaucoup trébuchèrent. Quelques-uns s'effondrèrent, incapables de tenir le rythme infernal imposé par le magicien. Ceux-là tombèrent aux mains des orques qui suivirent les fuyards sur quelques centaines de mètres.

Ce ne fut que deux kilomètres plus tard que les elfes ralentirent et comptèrent leurs pertes. De l'arrière garde, il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine d'elfes. A peine le cinquième des soldats qui avaient entamé le combat. Tauriel n'était pas parmi eux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : certains ont survécu aux combats et se cachent à Dale. Le danger n'est pas loin, entre les nains et les orques.

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire. Merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Arpenter le champ de bataille dans le noir était encore plus terrifiant qu'en journée. La lumière de la lune était à peine suffisante. Par moments, le jeune homme se figeait. Tendu comme un arc, la peur lui vrillant les tripes, Bain tendit l'oreille. Le silence n'était pas total. Les bruits de bataille avaient laissé la place au silence lourd rompu par les gémissements des blessés.

Le jeune homme fit signe à ses sœurs de rester immobiles, cachées derrière un muret à moitié effondré. Deux cadavres étaient à quelques pas mais c'était un endroit moins pire que bien d'autres dans cette ville maudite.

« Attendez-moi là, chuchota Bain.

— Bain…

— Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure, sortez de Dale et rejoignez la forêt noire. Les elfes vous protégeront… »

Il n'en était pas certain mais Sigrid et Tilda n'auraient pas d'autre espoir.

L'adolescent serra une dernière fois la main de sa sœur ainée et quitta leur cachette. Il passa dans une ruelle adjacente, courbé pour ne pas être vu par les orques qui continuaient à rôder aux alentours. Partout, il n'y avait que désolation. Trop jeune pour avoir vu l'arrivée de Smaug, Bain n'imaginait pas une pire situation.

Avec moult précautions et l'oreille tendue pour déceler le moindre bruit inhabituel, ne pouvant se fier totalement à ses yeux compte tenu de l'obscurité, Bain poursuivit son chemin en direction du cœur de la ville de Dale, là où son père avait été pendu. Des hauteurs de Ravenhill, il lui fallait trouver un chemin pour descendre.

Son pied glissa sur une plaque de glace. Bain remonta précipitamment, s'agrippant à tout ce qu'il parvenait à attraper pour ne pas tomber. Il s'éloigna un peu pour trouver un nouveau chemin.

Bain était encore en bordure de Dale, sur les hauteurs de Ravenhill quand un bruissement le fit s'immobiliser. Bain allait se mettre à courir quand une petite voix l'appelant le fit s'arrêter net. Tilda le rejoignit, courant au travers des décombres. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Sigrid la suivait de près mais n'avait pu l'arrêter à temps.

« Je veux venir avec toi !

— Tu ne peux pas ! assura Bain. Reste ici, je reviens vite. Sigrid ?

— Va ! Mais fais attention ! »

Bain hocha la tête. Une fois le calme revenu, il se remit en quête d'un chemin fiable. La glace et le froid qui l'engourdissait ne rendait pas ses recherches faciles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il parvint à descendre de quelques mètres, le long d'une route étroite qui était pourtant encombrée de cadavres.

Peu désireux de rester au même endroit car rien ne pouvait le protéger en dehors de l'obscurité, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bout du chemin, où il découvrit une pente d'abord plus facile hormis la glace qui la recouvrait intégralement. Il n'y avait pas de cadavre et Bain se mit à courir, toujours courbé. Sa nuque le tiraillait mais c'étaient ses jambes qui le faisaient le plus souffrir. Sans blessure mais épuisé et terrorisé, il se concentrait uniquement sur son but.

A présent, les premiers bâtiments en ruine se trouvaient juste devant lui. Les orques également ! Des bruits de pas et des grognements assourdis par la distance s'élevaient. Bain se cacha derrière un mur, le cœur battant la chamade.

Des torches brisèrent l'obscurité, éclairant le chemin. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un mur était en fait un Warg allongé sur le sol, le corps traversé de part en part de flèches et d'épées. Deux autres warg morts s'étaient effondrés à proximité. Le caillou près de sa main était en réalité une tête d'elfe tranchée couverte de sang et glaciale au toucher. Bain retint de justesse un hurlement d'horreur et essuya sa main couverte de sang sur son pantalon. S'il avait su ce qu'il verrait, il aurait fermé les yeux ! L'orque s'éloigna et avec lui la torche, ramenant l'obscurité que le jeune homme trouva pour la première fois rassurante, comparée au carnage.

Il allait partir quand son bras fut attrapé par derrière. Il se raidit et se retourna, son bâton levé pour se protéger, les yeux écarquillés. Il se ravisa vite. La main sur son bras était celle d'un elfe.

Coincé sous le warg le plus proche, allongé face contre terre, l'elfe s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Bain. Il avait une force stupéfiante pour quelqu'un qui arborait quatre profondes griffures de warg dans le dos et était couvert de sang. Les griffes du montre avaient transpercé sa cuirasse. Les longs cheveux blonds étaient teintés de sang. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné. Les débris et les armes ennemis avaient entaillé son front sur une dizaine de centimètres. La blessure était profonde et c'était ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie : inconscient et blessé, les orques qui avaient inspecté l'endroit l'avaient considéré comme mort.

L'elfe tira le bras de Bain, jetant l'adolescent au sol près de lui.

« Ne restez pas à Dale ! Les orques rôdent.

— Je sais ! Je dois sauver mon père puis je m'en irai.

— Vous ne pouvez fuir par l'ouest, murmura-t-il. Les orques surveilleront le chemin vers la forêt noire. Vous devez partir au sud en évitant les orques et les nains. Je peux vous aider. Je connais ces terres.

— Je ne vais pas rejoindre les elfes maintenant ! siffla Bain. Je dois sauver mon père d'abord !

— J'entends des orques, avertit l'elfe. Vous devez partir. Trois enfants ne peuvent rien.

— Je vais sauver mon père ! » s'entêta Bain.

L'adolescent se dégagea de l'emprise de l'elfe. Peu désireux de le laisser mourir sous un warg, Bain attrapa les bras de l'elfe pour le tirer. Il n'y parvint pas, le poids du warg étant trop important pour ses forces.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Bain.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière, le cœur en morceaux devant tant de violence. Les yeux de l'elfe le suivirent dans l'obscurité.

Bain doutait que les orques puissent les empêcher de rejoindre la forêt noire. Le chemin était long jusque là bas. A trois, ils pourraient facilement passer inaperçu, il en était certain. Il le fallait ! Ou aller, sinon ? Leur maison avait brûlé, les nains les avaient trahis.

Bain reprit sa progression. La lumière de la lune suffisait à peine à éclairer le chemin. Il percevait les formes les plus évidentes mais manquait les plus petites. Il trébucha sur un cadavre. Encore. Ses mains tâtonnèrent, humides et collantes, puis il trouva un appui et se redressa. Il les essuya, ne doutant pas de retrouver son pantalon plein de sang en pleine lumière. Il ravala la bile et se força à continuer.

Il avait presque atteint la route principale quand un nain lui coupa la route, l'empoignant aux épaules. Bain se débattit de toutes ses forces mais en dépit de sa petite taille, le nain le tenait bien trop fort. Les coups de pieds de l'adolescent ne tirèrent aucune grimace à son assaillant. Un autre nain sortit de l'ombre, puis un troisième et ils l'immobilisèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, deux d'entre eux lui tenant les bras, le dernier s'assurant que le boucan n'avait pas attiré d'orque.

« Doucement, doucement ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

— Ce n'est pas Bilbon ! regretta le deuxième.

— Qui es-tu ? »

Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour discuter : la lune illuminait la ruelle. Sans obstacle pour les dissimuler, les orques risquaient de les voir d'un instant à l'autre. Les nains tirèrent Bain à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dissimulent entre quatre murs en pierre blanche qui avaient un jour formé les fondations d'une maison.

« Vous pouvez me tuer, je ne dirai rien ! siffla Bain. Je suis Bain, fils de Bard et je ne crains pas la mort !

— Bain ! répéta l'un des nains. Je suis Kili. Vous m'avez aidé et hébergé chez vous avec mon frère.

— Et nous n'aurions jamais dû ! »

Fili soupira. Thorin avait réveillé le dragon et une maladie plus terrible encore que la colère du vieux Smaug. Ils avaient détruit indirectement la ville de Bourg-du-Lac et causé la perte de bien des hommes au cours de la bataille qui avait suivi. Le sort de Bard n'était pas étranger à la colère de l'adolescent.

« J'en suis désolé, s'excusa Fili. Mon oncle est devenu fou à la vue de l'Arkenstone.

— Vous n'avez pas le temps pour cela, déclara sombrement Dwalin. Nous revenons de Dale. Vous devez partir, sauver votre vie ! Les orques sont partout.

— Je dois sauver mon père ! s'entêta Bain. Les orques l'ont attaché à un poteau à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici !

— Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, se désola Kili. Bard a été tué et ce faisant il a laissé l'Arkenstone à la portée de notre ennemi. Maudit soit ce jour ! Si seulement Bilbon l'avait gardée !

— C'est un mensonge ! » s'écria Bain un peu trop fort.

Immédiatement, Fili lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de trahir leur position. Les nains ne risquaient pas grand-chose mais les elfes et les hommes qui s'étaient cachés dans Dale étaient traqués par les orques et impitoyablement exécutés. Le fils et héritier de Bard risquait la mort encore davantage que le reste de son peuple.

« Je ne mens pas, assura tristement Dwalin. Nous l'avons vu aux mains des orques.

— Bolg l'a tué puis pendu au poteau, ajouta Fili. Je suis désolé. »

Le visage de Bain se figea. Dans l'obscurité, les nains ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Malgré tout ce que lui disaient les nains, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il secoua négativement la tête, refusant de voir la réalité.

« Gamin, tu dois partir, reprit Dwalin. Les orques seront là bientôt. Ils nous laissent tranquilles parce que nous sommes à leur merci mais ils ont peur des elfes et ils auront peur du fils de Bard. Tu dois partir !

— Tes sœurs, sais-tu où elles se trouvent ? s'inquiéta Fili.

— Nous pouvons les chercher avec toi, suggéra Kili avec l'espoir que cela pourrait alléger sa conscience.

— Elles sont à l'abri, murmura Bain. Je ne peux abandonner mon père !

— Vous devez faire un choix ! assura Dwalin. Sauvez vos sœurs ou enterrer dignement votre père !

— Va les chercher et quittez Dale ! le pressa Fili. N'allez pas chez les elfes ! La route de l'ouest et les chemins du nord sont contrôlés par les orques. Ils redoutent que les survivants rejoignent la forêt par la vieille route ou plus au sud. Même des elfes ne pourraient pas s'y faufiler ! L'est est aux mains des nains de Dain et il n'y a pas de culture, ce sont des montagnes à perte de vue, vous ne pourrez y survivre. Il ne vous reste que le sud. J'ignore ce que vous trouverez là-bas mais c'est votre seul espoir ! »

Fili et Kili rassemblèrent le peu de provisions qu'ils avaient pour eux même et qu'ils destinaient à Bilbon. Il n'y avait que deux outres d'eau et un paquet de gâteaux secs que les nains utilisaient pour les longues marches mais cela suffirait quelques jours pour trois jeunes hommes s'ils se rationnaient.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Kili. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. »

Les nains s'éclipsèrent avec une relative discrétion. Bain resta immobile un certain temps, désespérément seul. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir son père ou sa mère à ses côtés pour le réconforter comme quand il était enfant. La guerre et le fait d'être orphelin lui avaient enlevé les dernières traces d'insouciance.

Bain rebroussa chemin. A présent, il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de ses sœurs. Mais comment ? Tout le monde lui déconseillait d'aller chez les elfes et cette fois il croyait les nains. A moins que…une idée germa dans son esprit

Rebroussant chemin, il retrouva l'endroit des trois wargs tués. Dans l'obscurité, il mit du temps avant de trouver le bon, celui sous lequel l'elfe était écrasé. A tâtons car un nuage passait devant la lune, il agrippa la cape de l'elfe, inquiet de le voir aussi silencieux et immobile. Bain secoua fermement l'épaule de l'elfe et ne cessa que quand ce dernier lui attrapa la main. La poigne était ferme mais bien plus légère que la première fois. Si humide de sang qu'elle en était glissante.

L'elfe était toujours piégé. Etendu face contre terre, il ne pouvait pas se dégager. Deux sillons creusés dans la terre prouvaient pourtant qu'il avait essayé.

« Vous pouvez nous emmener loin d'ici ? chuchota Bain.

— Je peux vous emmener vers des terres où vous serez en sécurité, assura l'elfe. Le voyage sera long et difficile. Il se peut que les orques soient à nos trousses.

— Le chemin !

— Vers le sud pendant plusieurs en longeant le fleuve puis le lac d'Esgaroth jours Nous atteindrons alors le fleuve Celduin. Il faudra le traverser puis encore une semaine de voyage pour atteindre les Terres Brunes. Nul n'y vit plus mais vous aurez le choix entre continuer avec moi ou continuer vers l'ouest rejoindre le Rohan. Les hommes qui y vivent vous accueilleront et vous protégeront si tel est votre souhait.

— D'accord. Mais jurez-moi que vous protégerez mes sœurs pendant ce voyage !

— Je vous protégerai tant que je le pourrai », promit l'elfe et Bain comprit que c'est tout ce qu'il tirerait de lui.

Bain tâtonna dans l'obscurité. Il avait vu quelque part dans l'un des wargs une lance d'une taille impressionnante et comptait s'en servir de levier. Il s'agissait de l'un des carreaux d'arbalète des nains qui s'était fiché à proximité. Il mit du temps à s'en emparer. Trop lourd, la pointe ripa le long des côtes du warg. L'elfe se tendit, aux aguets du moindre bruit.

« Des orques arrivent du sud, souffla-t-il. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Bain glissa la pointe sous le warg puis appuya de toutes forces. La force de levier fut suffisante pour dégager un peu l'elfe. Celui-ci rampa sur une vingtaines de centimètres à la force de ses bras puis ses jambes furent libérées. Il se releva lentement, testant ses membres endoloris. Il n'avait rien de cassé mais il devait faire attention. Les quatre entailles allant de son épaule droite au bas de son dos lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Un éclat de bois lui avait perforé l'avant-bras gauche. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage avec sa manche. Ce fut un échec : le sang avait séché et il ne parvint pas à l'enlever.

Il étudia les alentours, le cœur brisé par le nombre d'elfes qui gisaient. Ceux qui avaient survécu à la chute des hauteurs de Ravenhill étaient tombés au milieu des orques et des warg. Cela avait été un véritable carnage et les elfes avaient eu le dessous. Il s'arracha à la contemplation morbide des soldats qu'il connaissait depuis des centaines d'années. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le warg qui l'avait écrasé pendant des heures. L'une de ses épées était toujours enfoncée dans la poitrine de l'animal. Il se pencha et l'arracha du cadavre. Il ne trouva pas sa jumelle. Tant pis.

Il y avait aussi quelques hommes, étendus à terre. L'elfe s'avança vers l'un d'eux, vêtu d'un grand manteau sombre auquel manquait une manche, coupée avec le bras de l'homme. D'un geste rapide, l'elfe délesta le mort de son vêtement et l'enfila rapidement. Son armure argentée était trop voyante. Le moindre reflet de la lune attirerait l'attention des orques. Bain l'observa faire avec révulsion. Piller les morts n'était pas son activité favorite même s'il en comprenait la nécessité. L'elfe abaissa la capuche sur son visage. Avec l'ombre, son visage et ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement dissimulés.

Une fois satisfait de son déguisement, l'elfe se retourna vers son jeune acolyte.

« Allons-y, décida-t-il. Suivez-moi. Restez silencieux.

— Mes sœurs…

— Je sais où elles sont. Je vous y conduirai. Ayez confiance en moi. »

Confiance était un mot trop fort pour Bain : il ignorait tout de l'elfe, même son nom ! Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il fila à la suite de son guide. Bien que blessé, l'elfe allait vite. Et silencieusement en dépit de son armure argentée. Il voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'adolescent qui butait régulièrement contre les corps et les pierres. Il finit par heurter le dos de l'elfe. Il le sentit se tendre sous la douleur lancinante de ses blessures.

« Des orques arrivent, siffla l'elfe. Nous devons aller vite et rester à couvert. Je vais vous guider. Cessez de faire du bruit ! »

Aux oreilles de l'elfe, chaque pas de Bain était aussi bruyant. Ils allaient passer à quelques centimètres d'un groupe d'orques. Au moindre faux-pas, ils risquaient d'attirer leur attention.

L'elfe repartit, assez lentement pour que Bain puisse le suivre, guidant le jeune homme de sa main libre. Ce furent les deux minutes les plus longues de la vie du jeune homme. Il entendait les orques discuter à quelques centimètres de là.

Enfin, le bruit des orques s'estompa. Bain risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Soit l'elfe ne l'avait pas vu, soit il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il s'était assis, l'épaule appuyée contre un mur, un genou à terre. Est-ce que ses blessures étaient trop sérieuses ou est-ce qu'il écoutait les orques, Bain ne pouvait le dire. L'elfe resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser. Il scruta le visage du jeune homme mais ne décela rien d'autre que la peur et la fatigue.

« Les orques se sont éloignés, souffla l'elfe. Vos sœurs sont en sécurité, ils ne les ont pas trouvées. »

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Bain. S'il se demanda un bref instant comment l'elfe pouvait savoir pour ses sœurs, il laissa le sujet de côté. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était trop épuisé physiquement et nerveusement pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils se remirent en route. Fort heureusement, Sigrid et Tilda ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignées. Elles s'étaient réfugiées dans une maison en ruines. Bain les trouva là, Tilda lovée dans les bras de sa sœur ainée.

« Nous devons partir ! chuchota l'adolescent.

— As-tu trouvé Père ? demanda Sigrid.

— Plus tard ! Nous n'avons pas le temps. J'ai trouvé un elfe qui nous guidera en lieu sûr. Venez ! »

L'elfe était resté à la porte de la maison, figé et l'épée tirée. Il attendait avec une impatience croissante que les trois hommes daignent le rejoindre et prendre la fuite. Les orques étaient trop prêts à son goût. Blessés ou fatigués, ils devaient prendre de l'avance avant d'être poursuivis.

« Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il avec empressement. Nous devons quitter Dale au plus vite ! »

Bain prit la plus jeune de ses sœurs dans ses bras et guida Sigrid vers la sortie. A eux quatre, ils avançaient trop lentement au goût de l'elfe. Fort heureusement, les orques ne les avaient toujours pas trouvés. Aux bruits qu'il entendait, l'elfe comprit qu'un fugitif avait été pris, plus au nord de Dale. Un homme au vu des sons qu'il percevait.

Enfin ! Les ruines de Dale furent derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent à découvert, sans abri naturel ou construit pour les protéger. L'elfe les força à accélérer jusqu'à la lisière des premiers arbres qui formaient un petit bois au sud de la ville. Bain trébuchait sous le coup de la fatigue mais il se forçait à continuer. Tilda les ralentissait. Elle donnait tout ce dont elle était capable et Bain l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir dans le noir sans voir où elle allait. Plus d'une fois, elle trébucha et serait tombée sans son frère. Elle haletait et peinait de plus en plus à tenir le rythme imposé par leur guide.

Un groupe d'orques surgit dans l'ombre. L'elfe les avait déjà repérés. Caché au sein des hautes herbes, il jaillit de sa cachette, l'épée au clair. La lune se refléta sur la lame souillée de sang. Avant que Bain ne puisse s'étonner de la rapidité de l'elfe, ce dernier avait tué les quatre orques qui avaient fait l'erreur de se dresser sur leur chemin.

« Je les ai pris par surprise, murmura l'elfe. Les prochains seront sur leurs gardes ! Nous devons nous dépêcher.

— Je suis fatigué ! s'exclama Bain. Nous devons nous arrêter !

— Tenez jusqu'au bois. Là, vous pourrez prendre du repos. Une demi-heure si nous sommes chanceux… »

* * *

Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'envisageais de passer à 2 chapitres par semaines mais avec des chapitres aussi longs, je reste à 1 le week-end.

A votre avis, l'identité de l'elfe ? Celle là est facile, il n'en reste plus qu'un que nous n'avons pas encore vu.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur mon histoire. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !


	8. Chapter 8

Le cheval soufflait bruyamment. C'était un simple cheval de trait, la guerre et les longues distances ne lui convenaient guère. Gandalf le laissa aux mains expertes des elfes des bois et pénétra dans le palais royal de la Forêt Noire.

Il venait d'arriver avec le reste de l'arrière garde et les elfes ne faisaient pas attention à lui. L'effervescence régnait dans les cavernes. L'inquiétude était palpable. Ceux qui n'étaient pas trop épuisés pour bouger ni trop blessés allaient et venaient d'un elfe à l'autre, procurant les premiers secours en attendant les guérisseurs. De nombreuses couvertures trainaient encore sur le sol dont une grande majorité était teintée de sang. Deux elfes avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Leurs corps gisaient dans le hall, recouverts d'un drap blanc faute de temps pour s'en occuper.

Des serviteurs réquisitionnés allaient d'un elfe à l'autre. L'un cochait les noms sur la liste des soldats tandis que l'autre interrogeait les blessés. Quand les blessés n'étaient plus en état de répondre, ils fouillaient les vêtements à la recherche d'effets personnels. Il faudrait avertir les familles, quand ils auraient le temps.

Avec le retour de l'arrière garde, l'effervescence reprit de plus belle. Les blessures des soldats étaient nombreuses et graves. Certains s'effondrèrent sitôt arrivés dans le hall, s'endormirent et ne se réveillèrent plus.

Les guérisseurs qui avaient cru que le pire était passé redoublèrent d'effort, oubliant leur fatigue. Des elfes furent dépêchés pour renouveler le stock de bandages et potions.

Il n'y avait rien que le magicien puisse faire pour eux. Gandalf traversa rapidement le palais, observant les survivants avec tristesse. Nulle part il ne voyait Thranduil ou Legolas, tous deux devant pourtant être en première ligne. Legolas était sans doute aux mains des guérisseurs mais qu'en était-il de son père ? Le magicien avait espéré que Thranduil s'échapperait de Dale et rejoindrait les siens.

Son inquiétude grandit et il arrêta un elfe qui venait vers lui en courant, les bras chargés de bandages et de pots en terre ou en verre.

« Où est Thranduil ? demanda le magicien.

— Le roi a disparu, Mithrandir ! se désola l'elfe. Il n'est pas revenu de Dale avec l'armée.

— Le prince ?

— Gravement blessé ! Les guérisseurs s'occupent de lui depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne sais rien de plus ! »

La mort dans l'âme, tous ses plans partis en fumée, Gandalf se dirigea vers l'infirmerie des elfes. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, les lits tous occupés mais il n'y avait là que deux guérisseurs subalternes qui terminaient des soins et changeaient les bandages. Par manque de place dans l'infirmerie, pourtant grande, les guérisseurs avaient transformé en urgence une salle à proximité. Là, le guérisseur en chef hurlait les ordres et distribuait les tâches à son personnel. Penchés sur dix patients en état critiques, les elfes peinaient de plus en plus. Dans une salle adjacente, dix autres guérisseurs soignaient des blessés.

« Laissez passer ! » s'exclama un elfe portant une grande bassine d'eau bouillante et un sac de bandes en soie.

Gandalf bondit sur le côté pour lui laisser le chemin libre. L'eau fut répartie entre plusieurs bocks et l'eau souillée fut jetée. Le guérisseur en chef se redressa, laissant un subalterne terminer les sutures et les soins.

Gandalf s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha du vieil elfe.

« Mithrandir ! s'exclama avec surprise le guérisseur en chef.

— Je cherche le prince Legolas. J'ai appris qu'il avait été sévèrement touché.

— Oui. J'ai craint que la blessure ne lui soit fatale. Il a à peine survécu au voyage et ne parvenait plus à respirer à son arrivée au palais. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais il vivra.

— Prévenez-moi quand je pourrai lui parler. Je vous remercie. »

L'elfe haussa les épaules. Les jeux des puissants le dépassaient. Lui, il se contentait d'en réparer les conséquences. Sans penser à se reposer, il retourna dans le hall chercher un autre blessé à soigner. Il y en avait tant qu'ils avaient dû établir des priorités. Et ce n'était pas terminé !

.

.

.

Dans sa fureur, Dain renversa le mobilier de la pièce.

« Vous êtes fou ! éructa-t-il. Complètement fou ! LES ORQUES ! UNE ALLIANCE AVEC LES ORQUES ! »

La table n'était plus. Dain écrasa la chaise d'un coup de pied. Les éclats de bois volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Face au nain furieux, Thorin faisait les cent pas. Les sourcils froncés et les mains crispées dans son dos, il semblait à deux doigts de se mettre autant en colère que son impétueux cousin des Monts de Fer.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclama Thorin. Je devais sauver l'Arkenstone !

— En condamnant notre peuple ?

— L'alliance les protège aussi ! Azog n'a pas levé son armée contre nous…

— Leur seule présence est une menace suffisante ! Nous sommes en infériorité numérique ! Sans les elfes, nous ne pouvons les affronter !

— Les elfes nous ont menacés ! C'est à cause d'eux que nous étions prisonniers d'Erebor !

— Thranduil et moi avions un accord ! éclata Dain. Nous nous étions entendus pour anéantir les orques ! Ces même orques qui ont assassiné votre grand père et fait prisonnier votre père ! Nous avions une alliance avec les elfes et vous l'avez ruinée ! Pire, les elfes sont désormais nos ennemis…des ennemis redoutables que nous ne pourrions vaincre sans de grandes pertes ! »

Cette fois, la certitude de Thorin vacilla. A elles deux, les armées des elfes et des nains auraient eu une chance face aux orques, même avec la seconde armée. Mais l'Arkenstone aurait été détruite. Cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer ! Elle était si belle, si parfaite. Le joyau de la lignée de Durin qui appartenait au seul Roi sous la Montagne. Il frissonna.

« Thranduil ne respecte pas sa parole ! argua Thorin. Il ne nous a pas aidés lors de la venue de Smaug, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait aujourd'hui ? Thranduil aurait profité de notre affaiblissement après la guerre pour nous asservir ou nous voler !

— Les elfes ont autant intérêt que nous à assainir leurs frontières ! Vous le savez, cousin ! Vous êtes si obnubilé par l'Arkenstone que vous l'avez oublié ! Les elfes et les nains ont les mêmes ennemis et ce sont les orques !

— L'Arkenstone ne peut être détruite ! Quel qu'en soit le coût, elle ne sera jamais détruite ! Elle est le fondement même de la lignée de Durin… »

Le joyau de Durin était son peuple, de l'avis de Dain. L'Arkenstone aussi rare et précieuse soit-elle ne leur permettrait pas de survivre à un assaut, pas plus que de leur apporter de la nourriture. Encore moins la paix !

Revenus de leur expédition nocturne, Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard inquiet. Eux aussi avaient longuement observé la pierre. Allaient-ils devenir fous sous son influence ? Cette crainte était enfouie dans leur cœur depuis la découverte de la folie de leur oncle.

« En tant que nain… commença Kili.

— Tu seras un nain quand tu auras une barbe ! rétorqua vertement Thorin. Ça suffit ! J'ai passé un accord avec Azog. Nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière !

— C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! gronda Dain. Les orques nous encerclent. Nous ne pouvons les battre sans l'aide des elfes ! Vous nous avez condamnés, Thorin ! »

* * *

.

* * *

Querelle intestine entre nains et carnage chez les elfes ! Gandalf aura fort à faire s'il veut régler la situation, sans compter le Nécromancien...

J'espère que vous aurez aimé la petite pique sur Kili. Non mais sérieusement, un nain sans barbe ? P. Jackson s'est payé notre tête ! C'est un nain, pas Aragorn...

Nouveau mode de publication : deux courts chapitres par semaines.

J'ai commencé à jouer à Pokémon Go. Pas une bonne idée, ça grignote considérablement le temps d'écriture. On verra si ça tient dans la longueur.

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Les arbres de la forêt noire bruissèrent. Les murmures se propagèrent dans les feuilles.

Dans le palais du roi, reconduit dans ses appartements privés, Legolas reprit doucement connaissance. Ou était-il ? Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne s'éclaircisse. Il était dans sa chambre. Les elfes ne dormant pas, il y passait peu de temps et principalement pour sa garde-robe ou pour s'isoler.

Legolas inspira lentement. Ne sentant pas sa main gauche, il baissa les yeux pour s'assurer que son bras n'avait pas été tranché au cours de la bataille. Non, il l'avait toujours. Il fit jouer ses doigts sans provoquer de douleur particulière. De sa main indemne, il tâta les épais bandages entourant son torse. Il grimaça. Ne rien sentir dans son corps était très dérangeant. Les potions que le guérisseur lui avait fait ingurgiter devaient être particulièrement fortes.

Surpris et inquiet d'être seul dans sa chambre, Legolas se redressa lentement en prenant appui de sa main valide. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des derniers évènements. La guerre, la trahison des nains, les orques…l'orque qui avait failli le trancher en deux…

Combien de soldats avaient survécu ? Cette question tournait et retournait inlassablement dans son esprit. Il avait peur d'en connaitre le nombre. Pire, il savait que son père en faisait partie. A chaque blessure de son fils, Thranduil était resté à son chevet, assis dans un confortable fauteuil de la chambre du prince jusqu'à ce que Legolas reprenne conscience et aille mieux. Cette fois, Legolas était désespérément seul. Malgré toutes leurs dissensions et leurs avis différents, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait profondément son père et s'inquiétait pour lui.

Avec moult précaution et serrant les dents car les effets des potions anesthésiantes commençaient à diminuer, Legolas se mit debout. Un vertige le força à s'appuyer contre le mur pour maintenir son équilibre. Il inspira et expira profondément pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Chaque respiration était difficile, une douleur sourde irradiant de son torse.

Legolas reprit son chemin à pas lents et parvint jusqu'à la grande armoire qui contenait ses affaires. De manière tout à fait anormale pour un elfe, il avait froid et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une chemise fine. Il décrocha une robe de chambre bordeaux et la passa autour des épaules sans prendre la peine d'enfiler les manches.

Toujours personne. La situation était-elle si critique que même les serviteurs étaient appelés ailleurs ? Legolas s'inquiéta davantage. Il tituba vers la porte, son bras blessé inerte pendant le long de son corps et l'autre serré sur son épaule douloureuse. A peu de chose près, l'articulation aurait été sectionnée et il se serait retrouvé manchot. Cette seule pensée le rendait malade.

Legolas quitta sa chambre, maudissant pour la première fois que les appartements du prince soient aussi vastes. Il quitta le salon principal puis l'antichambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir desservant l'aile personnelle de Thranduil.

A nouveau, l'endroit était désert. Legolas frissonna. Jamais ce palais ne lui avait semblé aussi hostile qu'à cet instant. Il allait poursuivre sa route pour descendre dans le grand hall quand un elfe surgit dans les escaliers.

« Mon prince ! Vous ne devriez pas être levé !

— Où sont les autres ? demanda Legolas. Le palais est vide !

— Seulement cette aile, monseigneur. Les guérisseurs ont réquisitionné toute l'aide possible. Beaucoup de soldats ont eu besoin de soins. L'infirmerie n'a pas suffi. Les blessés ont été logés au palais dans les salles vides.

— Combien de morts ?

— Des centaines.

— Avez-vous la confirmation que mon père est mort ?

— Non, mon prince. Pour le moment, le roi fait partie des disparus. »

La nouvelle sembla assommer le prince. Legolas s'adossa au mur, les jambes flageolantes. Sur ces centaines de morts, combien en connaissait-il ?

« Monseigneur, ne devriez-vous pas retourner vous reposer ? » suggéra avec gêne le serviteur.

Legolas avait beau être plus accessible que son père, il n'en restait pas moins le prince. Hésitant entre le laisser seul pour aller chercher un guérisseur ou rester avec lui, l'elfe décida finalement de rester.

« Oui…murmura finalement Legolas en sortant de sa transe. Allez chercher Tauriel ! Je désire lui parler… »

Le prince tourna le dos à l'elfe à temps pour ne pas le voir grimacer. Il y avait eu tant de morts que les capitaines avaient noté la liste des disparus et qu'elle avait été placardée devant les portes. L'ancienne capitaine de la garde en faisait partie.

A défaut de Tauriel, ce fut Gandalf qui pénétra dans la chambre du prince. Encore vêtu de son manteau gris tachés de boue et de sang, le bâton de Radagast dans les mains, le magicien s'avança près de Legolas. Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis l'elfe détourna les yeux.

« Mon père le craignait, déclara Legolas. Il craignait la folie des nains.

— Je le regrette autant que vous ! se désola Gandalf. J'ignorais que Thorin vous trahirait. Penser qu'il s'allierait avec Azog ! C'est une folie qui dépasse mes pires pressentiments.

— Une folie que vous avez mise en branle par vos quêtes insensées ! Je ne vous blâme pas, Mithrandir. Seulement vous avez déclenché une guerre et j'ignore comment elle va finir ! »

Legolas se laissa tomber contre les oreillers. La douleur s'intensifiait à présent que les potions n'avaient presque plus d'effet. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, sa respiration devint irrégulière.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Gandalf. Je vais partir chercher de l'aide mais je reviendrai vite.

— Me reposer ! Mithrandir, je dois fortifier nos défenses, panser les plaies de mon peuple et me préparer à un siège. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer !

— Reposez-vous d'abord ! Bolg a connu une défaite. Il y pensera à deux fois avant de vous attaquer sur vos propres terres. »

Sur ces entrefaites, le magicien prit congé du prince.

.

.

.

Les orques guettaient du mouvement dans les ruines de Ravenhill. Ils se penchaient sur les cadavres, espérant découvrir en l'un d'eux le roi de la Forêt Noire, dont Thorin et Azog avait mis la tête à prix. Jusque là, leurs recherches étaient vaines. Nulle armure argentée n'avait attiré leur attention.

Soudain, un orque se raidit et se tourna vers un pan de mur écroulé.

« Il y a quelque chose là-bas ! jugea le premier orque.

— Ouais, des cadavres !

— Nous sommes déjà allés voir ! »

A nouveau, un bruit se fit entendre, juste celui d'une pierre qui roula mais c'était assourdissant dans le silence de la nuit. Les créatures se saisirent de leurs armes. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient rien malgré leurs yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Ils hésitèrent puis cinq d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers l'origine du son. Il y avait là deux cadavres d'elfes, méconnaissables car les gravats les avaient écrasés.

Bilbon ouvrit les yeux. Le visage ensanglanté, il se souvenait juste assez des derniers évènements pour savoir qu'il avait mis son anneau. Il resta donc parfaitement immobile, le premier orque à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, retenant sa respiration de peur de se trahir.

Enfin, les orques repartirent, mettant le mouvement de la pierre sur un léger coup de vent.

Soulagé, Bilbon se redressa d'un bond. Où aller ? Dale s'étendait sous ses yeux, en ruines et en flammes à certains endroits. Les orques arpentaient la ville en groupes et il craignait d'attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux. Les nains montaient la garde près de l'entrée de la montagne. Le hobbit décida de ne pas s'aventurer près d'eux. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fureur de Thorin quand le nain avait découvert sa trahison. Gandalf l'avait prévenu mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Qu'il regrettait à présent ! Les balistes avaient failli le tuer.

Bilbon grimpa sur les hauteurs de Ravenhill et s'éloigna des débris. Après un quart d'heure à errer sur le champ de bataille, toujours invisible, le hobbit dénicha un coin ayant échappé aux dévastations. Il s'y réfugia et enleva l'anneau, bien décidé à attendre le reste de la nuit et fuir la ville au matin.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, il enleva lentement le casque. Le métal était déformé sur le dessus. Une chance qu'il l'ait porté ! Ou il ne se serait jamais réveillé. Ses côtes remerciaient également Thorin pour la côte de maille en mithril. Elles étaient douloureuses mais Bilbon savait qu'il avait échappé au pire.

Le hobbit s'adossa à un bloc de pierre. Il était fatigué mais ne comptait pas s'endormir, seul et sans défense sur les hauteurs d'Erebor. A la place, il sortit un gâteau de sa poche intérieur. Même en voyage, tout hobbit qui se respectait conservait sur soi de quoi prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Bilbon n'avait plus grand-chose sur lui mais largement assez pour une journée s'il se serrait la ceinture.

« Bon… marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? Ah ! Quelle idée ! Une aventure, vraiment ! Voilà où ça m'a mené ! »

Depuis le début du périple, il avait souvent regretté de participer. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il rêvait de sa cheminée et d'un bon repas.

Bilbon se ressaisit. Après une heure d'hésitation, entre retourner chez lui, continuer ou essayer de raisonner Thorin, il finit par décider de donner une dernière chance aux nains. Restait à savoir comment !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire.

A ce week-end !


	10. Chapter 10

Bain, Sigrid, Tilda et leur guide elfe arrivèrent au bosquet une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il était temps car les plus jeunes de la fratrie, peu habitués à autant d'exercice physiques à leur âge, s'effondrèrent au pied d'un arbre.

L'elfe resta immobile un moment, tourné vers la ville de Dale. Finalement, il revint vers eux lentement. Même chez lui la fatigue se faisait sentir. Ses gestes étaient las et il avançait courbé. De temps à autre, il fermait les yeux et les rouvrait au moindre bruit suspect. Il s'agenouilla près d'un arbre isolé et creusa la terre à la fois avec son épée et ses mains.

Pendant ce temps, les adolescents avaient partagé une partie de leurs provisions. Sage et prévenante, Sigrid avait laissé une outre de côté pour garder de l'eau.

« Bain, as-tu pu rejoindre notre père ? demanda Tilda avec espoir.

— Des nains m'en ont empêché ! ragea le jeune homme. Je n'ai pu le rejoindre.

— Est-il prisonnier des orques ou des nains ? interrogea Sigrid.

— Je ne sais pas ! Les nains m'ont menti. Ils disent qu'il est mort. Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! »

L'elfe se redressa, subitement très intéressé par la conversation. Si effectivement des nains avaient attrapé le garçon, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté comme ils l'auraient dû ? Ses yeux gris étudièrent les trois visages fatigués des adolescents. Ceux-ci se reposaient sous les arbres, exténués et inquiets mais assez naïfs pour ne pas envisager le pire. Ils chuchotaient à voix basse.

Sigrid se rendit compte de l'intérêt soudain de leur guide. Elle s'aperçut que les présentations n'avaient pas été faites.

« Mon frère Bain, ma sœur Tilda et moi sommes les enfants de Bard, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Je m'appelle Sigrid.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pu le rejoindre qu'il est mort ! s'entêta Bain.

— Je crains que les nains ne vous aient pas menti, contredit gravement l'elfe. J'ai vu les blessures qui ont été infligées à Bard. Nul homme ne pourrait y survivre. Je suis navré. Il aurait fait un grand seigneur.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Tilda avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa sœur ainée. Sigrid l'enlaça tendrement tandis que Bain restait près d'elles, plus chamboulé que jamais.

Gêné devant la tristesse des enfants, l'elfe retourna creuser le trou au pied de l'arbre. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire pour alléger leur peine. La mort ne lui était pas étrangère : il avait connu de nombreuses guerres et la Forêt Noire était en guerre permanente contre Dol Guldur. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans que son royaume ne connaisse de perte. Pourtant, devant la détresse de trois enfants humains, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le trou atteignit une soixantaine de centimètres de diamètre pour une profondeur de vingt. Il en fut satisfait. Il s'essuya les mains sur un pan de sa cape en lambeaux. Il parvint à retirer la majorité de la terre mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour se les nettoyer.

L'elfe enleva son manteau et le posa à côté de lui. Le plus difficile était à venir et il prit une lente inspiration. Il commença à délacer les lanières reliant entre elles son armure. Le plastron fut facile à enlever mais ce ne serait pas le cas de la partie dorsale. Le sang avait collé l'armure à sa tunique, elle-même collée à sa peau. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser son bras gauche ne faisait que rendre la situation plus compliquée encore. L'elfe ferma les yeux et commença à repousser lentement son armure quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur la sienne.

Avec stupéfaction, l'elfe se rendit compte que Sigrid se tenait à côté de lui. Ainée de la fratrie, elle avait mieux tenu le coup que son jeune frère et sa sœur.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous prie », demanda-t-elle poliment.

Après une courte hésitation, l'elfe accepta. Il s'assit plus confortablement sur le sol et enleva distraitement les gantelets qu'il laissa tomber dans le trou. Dans son dos, la jeune femme tentait de déterminer quelle était la meilleure méthode pour enlever le reste de l'armure. Il n'y en avait aucune sinon retirer la partie dorsale avec douceur et fermeté. Elle voulut écarter les cheveux blonds pour avoir un meilleur accès à la blessure mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient aussi collés à l'armure. Elle les détacha mèche par mèche, espérant ne pas trop tirer dessus. L'elfe était totalement silencieux. Il avait enlevé toutes les autres parties et se tenait à présent en tunique, les jambes croisées, son bras blessé contre sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ne pas la garder ? questionna Bain en approchant. J'aimerai bien avoir une armure, moi !

— Elle est trop voyante. Nous ne menons plus une guerre, nous fuyons. Nous devons éviter de nous battre car vous ignorez comment tenir une épée et je suis fatigué. La vitesse et le secret sont nos meilleurs atouts.

— Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom, remarqua Sigrid.

— Farel. »

Thranduil n'eut aucun remord à mentir à ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. Il refusait d'en dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Les orques trouveraient vite les cadavres des leurs et iraient à leur poursuite. Pour chasser un groupe de fuyard, Azog n'enverrait que quelques-uns des siens. S'il apprenait qu'il chassait le roi des elfes en personne ainsi que le fils et héritier du Tueur de Dragon, il dépêcherait son armée entière à leurs trousses.

Sigrid repoussa les dernières mèches de cheveux.

« Je vais y aller », prévint-elle gentiment.

L'elfe hocha la tête. Les entailles étaient profondes et atteignaient ses côtes. Il les sentait à chaque respiration.

Sigrid tira lentement sur l'armure, la décollant peu à peu de la tunique. Thranduil inspira lentement. La douleur était supportable. Il avait vu bien pire. Bientôt, l'armure fut totalement enlevée. Sigrid déposa la pièce dans le trou et le reboucha rapidement. Elle tassa avec attention la terre pour que le petit monticule ne se voie pas.

Thranduil se redressa lourdement.

« Votre bras ! remarqua Bain.

— Laissez nous vous soigner, recommanda Sigrid. Votre visage m'inquiète aussi.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, contredit sèchement Thranduil en enlevant autant de sang que possible de sa blessure au front. Des gens viennent. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'orques mais nous ne devons pas prendre de risque. Êtes-vous prêts à repartir ? »

D'un geste sec, il retira le morceau de bois enfoncé dans son bras. Il avait pensé le garder là pour ne pas perdre davantage de sang mais s'était résigné. Affaibli, il ne tenait pas en plus à affronter une infection. Fort heureusement, le sang s'arrêta vite de couler mais la douleur dans son bras s'était réveillée. Thranduil garda son épée dans son autre main, gardant l'autre replié contre lui.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient dans le ciel. Thranduil attendit quelques minutes avant de donner le signal de départ. Comme précédemment, il prit la tête de leur groupe. Son épée pendait à son côté. C'était la seule arme qu'il avait et regrettait que personne n'ait d'arc. Depuis la nouvelle de la mort de son père, Tilda gardait le silence. Thranduil jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait.

De l'avis de l'elfe, ils n'avançaient pas vite. Pourtant c'était le maximum que les adolescents pouvaient supporter. Le terrain ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Le sol était irrégulier. Il n'y avait aucune route au travers de la brousse. Les herbes sèches montaient jusqu'aux genoux, masquant parfois des trous qui manquaient de les faire tomber.

Le soleil se leva complètement, inondant de lumière les plaines désolées. Thranduil concéda deux courtes pauses dans la matinée pour que les adolescents puissent prendre du repos. Il s'interdit de se reposer et préféra revenir en arrière couvrir leurs traces. Ses blessures non soignées le tiraillaient. Son bras s'était engourdi. Pour ne pas perdre davantage de sang et s'affaiblir, il avait laissé l'éclat de bois dans la blessure et l'avait seulement couvert d'une bande de tissu arraché à sa cape.

Il remit son manteau et abaissa sa capuche sur son visage. S'ils étaient pris par des orques, il ne devait pas être reconnu.

A nouveau, les trois adolescents et Thranduil reprirent la route. Ils n'avaient mangé que quelques gâteaux secs à midi et tous avaient faim. L'elfe les menait impitoyablement en direction du sud. Ses longues jambes avalaient la distance tandis que les autres trainaient derrière. Souvent, il devait ralentir et rebroussait alors chemin pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

* * *

Sans surprise, il s'agissait bien de Thranduil. Avec les enfants de Bard, il va devoir éviter les orques...ce qui s'annonce sportif.

 **Prochain chapitre** : focus sur le retour de Bolg à Erebor. Les nains ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	11. Chapter 11

Bolg revint lentement vers Dale. Il menait l'armée de son père, fortement réduite. Lui-même montait le warg d'un messager, puisqu'il était désormais incapable de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Les trompettes lugubres de la troupe sonnèrent, annonçant leur retour plus sûrement que le nuage de poussière que les orques déplaçaient à chaque pas. Un groupe d'elfe aux poignets bandés par d'épaisses cordes ou trainés sur le sol par des orques, suivait le gros de la troupe. Aucun n'était sain et sauf. Tous chancelaient et avaient à peine assez d'énergie pour faire un pas devant l'autre.

Azog était toujours à Dale avec les troupes qu'il avait conservé près de lui : près de cinq cent de ses soldats. Ils avaient investis les hauteurs dévastées de Ravenhill. Certains avaient été renvoyés porter des messages à Dol Guldur. De nombreux autres, près de cinq cent orques, arpentaient les pistes vers le sud à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Des escarmouches éclataient régulièrement depuis la matinée, elfes et hommes ayant tenté de se cacher jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que les orques s'affaiblissent devant lui ou espérant qu'ils auraient quitté la région. Sitôt le nez à découvert, les orques étaient impitoyablement tombés sur eux.

Au milieu d'eux, des groupes de nains aux visages sévères arpentaient les rues de Dale. Dwalin, Fili et Kili avaient essayé de dissimuler au mieux les rares survivants qu'ils avaient croisés tout en cherchant Bilbon. Le pauvre hobbit n'avait été trouvé par aucun des nains et, aux nouvelles désastreuses venant des elfes, ils craignaient qu'il ne soit parmi les innombrables morts.

« Si Bilbon est vivant, Bolg l'a peut-être, marmonna Fili. Nous devrions aller voir. »

Dwalin accepta à regret. Les trois nains descendirent de Ravenhill en prenant garde à ne pas chuter à cause du terrain inégal. Leurs balistes avaient totalement dévasté la crête.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient revenus à Dale, où Azog écoutait le rapport de son fils. Aucun des deux grands orques pâles n'était content de la situation. A la fin des explications de son rejeton, Azog l'empoigna à la gorge, lui cracha des invectives et l'envoya valser en arrière. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'avec des forces deux fois supérieures à celles des elfes, si peu d'entre eux reviendraient de la bataille…et que la moitié des elfes survivraient et rejoindraient leur royaume. La Forêt Noire était peut-être infestée d'araignées mais la forteresse de Thranduil était imprenable. Si les orques venaient à les assaillir, ils devraient monter un siège de plusieurs mois et perdre de nombreux soldats. Non pas que cela gênerait Azog mais il avait d'autres projets.

« Thranduil ne faisait pas partie des elfes fuyards ! hurla Azog. Trouvez-moi son cadavre ! Je l'enverrai à son fils ! »

Dwalin laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse. Thranduil aurait été leur plus grand allié dans cette guerre. Le savoir mort alors qu'il était venu à l'aide des survivants de Lac-Ville et avait accepté une alliance avec les nains pour vaincre les orques le dégoutait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

A ses côtés, Kili laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Alors qu'il étudiait les elfes prisonniers, une chevelure rousse éclatante avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune nain rompit les rangs et s'avança au centre de la rue, à deux mètres seulement d'Azog. L'orque, surpris par la témérité du jeune nain mais conscient qu'il s'agissait du neveu de Thorin, l'étudia avec soin.

Le nain pointa Tauriel du doigt.

« Donnez-moi cette elfe ! exigea Kili avec culot. J'ai des comptes à régler avec elle !

— Oh ? s'amusa Azog avec un sinistre sourire. Quel genre de comptes ?

— Elle m'a enfermé dans les geôles de Thranduil, m'a dérobé un bien personnel et a essayé de me chasser avec mon oncle depuis notre évasion ! mentit Kili avec aplomb.

— D'accord. Vous pouvez la tuer ! »

Le nain frissonna. Ce n'était pas dans son plan, ça ! Un orque tira sur la corde liant les mains de Tauriel. Si elle avait compris le stratagème, elle n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient les récents évènements. Un coup sec sur ses liens la fit tomber à genou. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle restait dans cette position indigne, la main d'Azog sur son épaule. Blessée au côté et à la jambe, ligotée, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se battre. L'orque la saisit par les cheveux et lui renversa la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge sans défense.

Kili avança, livide. Sa main tenait fermement son arc mais s'il devait l'utiliser, ce serait contre les orques dans une tentative désespérée de fuite. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Tauriel ! Pourtant, sa prétendue haine devait paraitre réelle, il n'avait pas le choix. Les yeux brillants de tristesse, il se força à afficher une mine sévère et furieuse. Il asséna deux coups avec son arc sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Il avait essayé de ne pas y mettre de force mais il fallait que ce soit crédible pour Azog et elle était déjà blessée. Tauriel mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri et encaissa les coups, sachant que si Kili voulait lui faire du mal, il aurait fait bien pire. Elle s'effondra au sol au deuxième coup.

Kili s'immobilisa, l'arc levé pour un troisième. Il fit mine de réfléchir puis il abaissa son arme. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé, fouilla dans les vêtements de l'elfe et trouva enfin son talisman. Il le serra dans son poing furieux, se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il afficha autant qu'il le pouvait un air méprisant.

« Dwalin, emmène la en cellule ! ordonna-t-il. Je ne peux avoir ma vengeance contre… _ça_ ! Il faut au moins qu'elle soit consciente ! »

Dwalin, assez fort pour porter quatre elfes à lui seul, souleva aisément Tauriel sous les aisselles. Il la traina sur le sol jusqu'aux cellules d'Erebor, miraculeusement intactes après des dizaines d'années d'abandon.

A Dale, Fili rejoignit son frère, inquiet à l'idée que la situation puisse mal tourner. Avec les orques, tout était possible.

Conscient qu'il était sur le fil, Kili tendit la main à Azog.

« Je vous remercie de me l'avoir amené, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Je vous rendrai la pareille dès que je le pourrai. »

Azog ne lui serra pas la main. Ce n'était pas dans leurs manières.

Kili laissa tomber sa main. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et reprit sa place dans les rangs des nains. Le visage fermé et se donnant une apparence aussi froide que possible, le nain observa les orques. Particulièrement calme, l'armée d'Azog restait en retrait. Soudain, un tumulte s'éleva dans leurs rangs. Quelques orques se retournèrent, échangèrent des paroles dans leur terrible langue noire puis l'un des capitaines s'avança vers Azog.

« Des orques ont été tués près de Dale ! l'informa-t-il. Récemment, c'était après les combats. Nous avons relevé des traces. Ce sont des hommes de petite taille, des enfants sans doute. Trois qui se dirigent vers le sud.

— Des fuyards ! » s'exclama Azog.

L'orque pâle se redressa, dardant un regard glacial sur les nains comme s'il jaugeait leur fiabilité. Un instant, il fut tenté de leur imposer une nouvelle épreuve pour les tester. Il y renonça. Thorin n'était même pas venu ! Il avait envoyé ses nains le représenter. Fuyait-il la nouvelle rencontre où il devrait lui faire allégeance ou périr ? L'orque en était certain et s'en amusait. C'était comme jouer au chat et à la souris ! Avec un cruel sourire, Azog décida de laisser aux nains un peu de temps. Il se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Décapitez les elfes et alignez leurs têtes à l'entrée de la ville ! ordonna Azog. Que deux compagnies aillent vers le sud. Pas de survivant ! »

Fili et Kili retinrent leur respiration. Pourvu que Bain et ses sœurs aient pris assez d'avance !


	12. Chapter 12

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Thranduil, Bain, Sigrid et Tilda marchaient depuis cinq heures. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand des bruits derrière eux firent se retourner l'elfe. Comme il l'avait craint, les warg avaient suivi leurs traces à l'odeur depuis Dale. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'un seul cavalier juché sur ces loups démoniaques. Il menait un groupe de onze orques couverts d'armures et munis de lances, d'épées et d'une paire d'arcs. C'étaient ces dernières armes qui inquiétaient le plus Thranduil car eux même ne disposaient d'aucune arme longue portée. Il leur faudrait rester à couvert le temps que leurs ennemis se rapprochent d'eux. Le terrain ne le leur permettait pas : hormis quelques arbres, la lande était vide d'obstacle.

« Mettez-vous derrière cet arbre ! exigea Thranduil. Taisez-vous et ne vous faites pas remarquer. Avec de la chance, ils ne vous auront pas vu. »

Thranduil et Sigrid se mirent derrière le plus proche, Bain et Tilda se positionnèrent derrière l'autre.

L'espoir de l'elfe était bien mince. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, les rendant facilement identifiables. Leurs ombres les trahissaient. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que leurs poursuivants passent près d'eux et les laissent. Les orques avaient pour mission d'exécuter tous les fuyards, hommes comme elfes. L'espoir s'évanouit quand la première flèche frappa le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Thranduil raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Il attendit de longues secondes, aux aguets, guettant aux sons l'arrivée des ennemis.

Quand le premier orque s'avança vers l'arbre à sa portée, Thranduil jaillit de leur refuge. Il le trancha sans pitié et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du suivant. Il en tua trois autres quand le warg passa à l'attaque. La mâchoire était aussi dangereuse que les griffes et le cavalier orque. Thranduil évita les dents et plongea son épée dans le flanc de la bête. La jambe de l'orque fut coupée en même temps que sa monture.

Deux orques surgirent dans son dos. L'elfe abandonna son épée et leur décocha un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. La puissance déforma le plastron de son adversaire et l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres de là. L'autre brandit son épée, prêt à frapper l'elfe. Thranduil sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'arrêter. Il s'apprêta à encaisser le choc quand Bain surgit à pleine vitesse dans l'angle mort de l'orque. Désarmé, l'adolescent bondit sur les épaules de son ennemi, ses deux bras enroulés autour du cou de l'orque. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour l'étrangler mais le temps qu'il gagna suffit pour que Thranduil récupère son épée. L'elfe égorgea rapidement l'orque puis un second qui venait se mêler à la bataille.

Cela en faisait six, warg compris. Ne leur restait plus qu'à s'occuper des trois autres, ceux assez prudents pour attendre l'issue du combat. Ils restaient à l'écart, une quinzaine de mètres de l'elfe. Parmi eux se tenaient les deux archers, flèches encochées et prêts à tirer. Thranduil comprit immédiatement. Il bondit et poussa Bain hors de la trajectoire. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe. L'elfe poussa à nouveau le jeune homme en direction de l'arbre le plus proche. Une flèche s'écrasa là où la tête du jeune homme s'était tenu un instant auparavant.

« Mettez-vous à l'abri ! s'écria Thranduil. C'est vous qu'ils visent ! »

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'orque qui portait un heaume sombre et une lourde armure sombre dentelée aux épaules, souffla dans un cor. Le son grave retentit dans le calme de la vallée.

L'elfe et le jeune homme s'abritèrent derrière l'arbre. Bain fit signe à ses sœurs qu'il allait bien. Elles étaient à quatre mètres d'eux et s'inquiétaient d'être séparées.

Thranduil se crispa. Il était le seul à savoir se battre mais, visé par deux archers qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, il serait tué avant d'avoir pu les attaquer. Il abaissa lentement son épée, réfléchissant à une parade. Les orques n'étaient pas nombreux, seulement trois ! Ce serait une autre affaire s'ils obtenaient des renforts. Il songea à une diversion mais renonça. Bain n'accepterait pas d'exposer l'une de ses sœurs et Thranduil refusait de risquer la vie du roi légitime du Val.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Bain.

— Nous ? releva Thranduil. Il n'y a pas de nous ! Vous n'avez pas d'arme. Restez caché. Attendons qu'ils s'impatientent et commettent des erreurs ou qu'ils épuisent leurs flèches.

— Mais si d'autres arrivent ? »

Thranduil esquissa un rictus. D'autres orques allaient très certainement arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Et une diversion ? suggéra Bain. S'ils me veulent vraiment, je peux partir dans une direction et vous dans l'autre. Vous êtes rapide, vous pourrez les atteindre rapidement, Farel. »

Thranduil allait répondre quand il se souvient que c'était le nom dont il s'était affublé pour cacher son identité. Préoccupé par la bataille qui tournait à leur désavantage, il l'avait presque oublié.

« Je ne suis pas assez rapide pour cela, contredit l'elfe. Vous serez tué aussitôt que vous ferez un pas de côté. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, une flèche se ficha dans le tronc de l'arbre à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Bain. Effrayé malgré ses bravades, le jeune homme se colla contre leur maigre protection.

« Il nous faut une diversion ou nous serons tirés comme des lapins ! s'écria Bain.

— Oui, mais pas par vous. Sigrid est assez rapide pour s'échapper. Elle aura…

— Trouvez autre chose ! » siffla Bain.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de colère. Thranduil le comprenait mais cela lui enlevait le peu d'espoir qu'il avait. Être tenu en joue par seulement trois orques le rendait furieux. Pourtant, plus ils attendaient, plus les orques risquaient d'être nombreux. S'ils étaient rejoints, ce serait leur fin.

« Je vais y aller, se décida-t-il.

— Vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas assez rapide !

— Bain, quelqu'un doit prendre l'initiative avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous avez le choix : soit vous risquez ma vie, soit vous risquez celle de votre sœur. Quelle solution préférez-vous ? Nous sommes en guerre. Si j'échoue, nous mourrons tous. Plutôt me battre qu'attendre d'être encerclé et mis à mort ! Ou pire, être capturé… »

Bain ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorti. Il devint blême.

« Je ne peux risquer la vie de ma sœur, souffla-t-il avec désespoir.

— Je sais. Restez à l'abri mais si les choses tournent mal, fuyez. Aussi loin que vous pourrez ! »

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Il inspira lentement pour se concentrer. A l'oreille, il connaissait la position des orques. Courir vers eux en ligne droite signerait sa perte. Sur sa gauche se trouvaient quelques arbres mais il risquait d'être coincé derrière eux s'il s'y abritait trop lentement. Le terrain était plus plat sur la droite. D'un côté, il n'aurait aucun abri, de l'autre il pourrait aller plus vite. Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

L'elfe jaillit à toute vitesse sur la droite. L'orque le visa. Le temps que la flèche atteigne son but, Thranduil était déjà parti. L'autre orque était plus intelligent : il essaya d'anticiper la trajectoire. Thranduil le vit venir. Au dernier moment, il évita la flèche d'un bond sur le côté. Déjà, il avait franchi le tiers de la distance le séparant des orques.

Les deux orques reprirent des flèches dans leurs carquois. L'autre brandissait sa lourde épée dentelée et soufflait à nouveau dans son cor. Thranduil poursuivit sa route aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il atteignit la moitié du chemin. Peut-être allait-il réussir finalement ? Son espoir s'aminci. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il devenait une cible facile.

Les archers décochèrent leurs flèches en même temps, droit sur lui. Les traits filèrent à grande vitesse. Thranduil comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les éviter toutes les deux. Il trancha la première flèche avec son épée mais la suivante se planta dans son épaule. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir gardé son armure.

Thranduil ne s'appesantit pas sur sa nouvelle blessure. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des orques. Son épée décapita le capitaine, trancha la gorge du premier archer et perça la poitrine du second. En une fraction de seconde, tout fut terminé. Les trois orques gisaient sur le sol. Leur sang noir se déversait sur la terre aride.

Thranduil s'arrêta, essoufflé, et posa un genou à terre. D'un geste rageur, l'elfe retira la flèche plantée dans son épaule. Il la jeta au loin sans lui accorder d'attention. Las, Thranduil se releva lentement. Les entailles dans son dos le tiraillaient terriblement. Il enroula une bande de tissu arrachée à son manteau au tour de son épaule blessée. L'elfe s'éloigna des cadavres d'un pas lourd. La vitesse avait rejeté son capuchon en arrière, dévoilant ses oreilles pointues, ses traits fins et ses cheveux blonds. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé : que les orques s'attendent à un homme, maladroit et inexpérimenté, trop lourd pour les prendre de vitesse. D'un geste sec, Thranduil ramena sa capuche sur son visage. La bataille avait à nouveau ouvert sa blessure au front. Le sang dévalait son visage, gouttait de son menton jusque sur sa tunique.

Bain, Sigrid et Tilda s'étaient rejoints et l'observaient avec une crainte mêlée de soulagement. Ils avaient craints pour sa vie et poussé des soupirs de soulagement quand il avait achevé le dernier. Trop inquiet pour patienter bien longtemps à l'écart et culpabilisant d'avoir laissé l'elfe prendre tous les risques pendant qu'il demeurait caché, le jeune homme courut le rejoindre.

« Vous vous en êtes sorti ! s'exclama-t-il avec stupéfaction et soulagement. J'ai cru qu'ils… »

Thranduil esquissa un maigre sourire. Il essuya son épée dans l'herbe puis la rangea dans son fourreau.

« C'était incroyable ! poursuivit Bain. Vous êtes blessé ! Est-ce grave ?

— Juste une flèche. Ce n'est pas préoccupant.

— Une flèche ? Les flèches des orques sont empoisonnées ! Nous devons vous soigner immédiatement…

— Certaines des flèches des orques sont empoisonnées, contredit Thranduil. Les flèches noires sont coûteuses à fabriquer. Le poison est extrait des tréfonds du Mordor. Seuls les capitaines en ont.

— Le nain avait été blessé par une flèche empoisonné.

— La traque d'Azog contre la lignée de Durin est personnelle. Vous n'êtes pas aussi dangereux qu'eux. Un groupe d'orques aurait dû vous éliminer sans mal. Il n'avait pas prévu que vous seriez protégé. »

Thranduil soupira. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas la guerre. Il était trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté.

« Pour Azog, vous n'êtes pas une menace, répéta-t-il. Rien de plus qu'un garçon de fermier incapable de tenir une épée !

— Farel, vos blessures m'ont l'air profondes, observa Bain, comme si les stratégies de l'elfe ou d'Azog lui importaient peu. Nous devons vous soigner.

— Ce n'est rien ! Ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ? Azog sait qui vous êtes ! Il enverra d'autres troupes. Remettons nous vite en route. Si mes craintes se confirment, nous ferions mieux d'être loin. »

Les craintes de Thranduil étaient fondées : Azog avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'héritier de Bard, le tueur de dragon. Si le fils égalait le père, ce serait Bain qui reconquerrait son royaume et en chasserait les orques. La menace était assez sérieuse pour que l'orque pâle parte en croisade contre lui.

Pourtant, Thranduil réagissait trop tard. Le mal était fait : un nouveau groupe d'orques accouraient. Ils étaient encore loin mais se rapprochaient vite à grande allure. Ils étaient neuf, tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

* * *

Pour quelques chapitres, focus sur Thranduil et les enfants de Bard. A votre avis, vont-ils savoir battre 9 nouveaux orques, frais et indemnes ?

Merci de dire ce que vous en pensez ! Laisser un commentaire n'est pas très long et fait toujours plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans espoir, Thranduil brandit à nouveau son épée. S'il mourrait, ce serait en emportant le plus d'orques possible. Sur ceux qui arrivaient, il pensait pouvoir en tuer quatre ou cinq s''ils arrivaient groupés. Peut-être plus s'ils faisaient l'erreur d'arriver seuls ou par deux.

A ses côtés, Bain rejoignit les cadavres des orques tombés et prit l'épée la plus proche. Elle était trop lourde pour lui et il ne savait pas la manier mais cette fois, il refusait de laisser l'elfe affronter seul un ennemi qui le poursuivait lui.

Thranduil n'essaya pas de le dissuader, il savait que ce serait vain. En revanche, la surprise brisa un bref instant sa concentration quand Sigrid se joignit à eux. Elle s'empara d'une autre épée, elle aussi trop lourde pour elle, et la brandit avec hargne. Les sourcils froncés, prête à en découdre avec l'ennemi, elle décocha un regard glacé à Thranduil, comme si elle le défiait de la contredire. Là non plus, Thranduil ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Seule la jeune Tilda avait été laissée derrière. De force car elle avait voulu se joindre à ses aînés.

« Placez-vous dos à dos, conseilla Thranduil. Ainsi, vous éviterez d'être pris à revers…ou de vous blesser mutuellement. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Les orques fondirent sur eux. Comme le craignait Thranduil, ils agissaient en groupe coordonné, chacun protégeant l'autre. Le plus grand, quasiment de la taille de l'elfe, se positionna face à Thranduil et engagea le combat. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent. Celle de l'orque glissa le long du tranchant de la fine épée elfique jusqu'à la garde. Engagé dans une épreuve de force, Thranduil sut qu'il allait la perdre. Il dévia donc son épée sur le côté, esquiva la pointe de l'épée adverse et frappa durement le plastron de l'orque de son poing fermé. Un crac sourd retentit et une violente douleur fusa dans sa main. Pourtant, ce fut l'armure qui fut cassée et l'orque vola en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Un autre surgit, prêt à le prendre en traitre par derrière. C'était mal connaitre Thranduil : il lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'assomma puis virevolta et lui trancha la gorge. Son épée, aussi rapide que l'éclair, fusa encore et il perfora la poitrine d'un troisième assaillant. La fatigue ralentissait ses mouvements.

A ses côtés, Bain et Sigrid faisaient des mouvements si désordonnés et si imprévisibles que les orques n'osaient pas trop s'approcher. Par pure chance, Sigrid atteignit un orque au visage, lui crevant un œil. Cela déconcentra assez la créature pour que la jeune femme lui enfonce sa lourde épée dans la poitrine.

Le plus grand des elfes se releva et se jeta dans la bataille. Thranduil para la première attaque puis la seconde. Le troisième coup d'estoc failli le prendre au dépourvu mais il l'esquiva de justesse. Il riposta rapidement par un coup latéral qui faucha la jambe de l'orque, la lui coupant net au niveau de la cuisse. L'orque bascula en arrière.

Deux autres orques jaillirent simultanément sur sa gauche et sur sa droite. Thranduil n'aurait pas le temps de les affronter tous les deux. Il le savait. Ni Bain ni Sigrid ne serait d'aucune aide : ils tenaient tant bien que mal face à deux orques. D'ailleurs, Thranduil s'était éloigné d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas les aider, encerclé par trois orques avides de vengeance pour la mort des leurs comme il l'était.

Thranduil prit une décision rapidement. En une seconde, il entailla profondément le ventre d'un orque, l'éviscérant, puis se retourna pour faire face à l'autre. L'épée de son adversaire n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage quand une flèche traversa la tête de l'orque. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Thranduil profita de la confusion pour atteindre le suivant mais il avait également reçu une flèche et gisait à terre.

Avec stupéfaction, l'elfe se rendit compte que tous les orques étaient morts. Même ceux qu'affrontaient Bain et Sigrid ! Quatre d'entre eux avaient des flèches plantées dans le dos. Hébété, Thranduil se tourna dans la direction d'où provenaient les tirs. Une figure solitaire se tenait dans un arbre à une cinquantaine de pas. A voir la fine silhouette et la tunique brune aux reflets gris qui se fondaient dans les couleurs de l'arbre, Thranduil comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des siens.

Son pressentiment se confirma vite. L'elfe sauta au bas de l'arbre et s'avança vers eux. Il fut rapidement suivi par une femme d'âge moyen aux longs cheveux bruns coiffée d'un étrange bonnet noir et gris et vêtue d'un large manteau en cuir fatigué. Elle avançait rapidement mais avec plus de lourdeur que l'elfe. Ce ne fut que quand tous deux se furent un peu plus approchés que Thranduil identifia avec stupéfaction son écuyer et messager, Feren. Ce dernier admirait Legolas et s'entrainait dur au tir à l'arc mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de ses capacités.

Les yeux du jeune elfe s'écarquillèrent quand il fut à une dizaine de pas de Thranduil, reconnaissant enfin dans cet elfe masqué sous un large manteau d'homme son roi.

« Ils ignorent qui je suis », murmura Thranduil d'une voix assez basse pour que seuls les oreilles d'un elfe puissent en saisir les mots.

Feren hocha discrètement la tête.

« Vous nous avez sauvé ! s'exclama Bain.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, réfuta timidement Feren. Mon talent pour le tir à l'arc n'égale pas les archers de la Forêt Noire.

— Vous méritez d'en faire partir, déclara doucement Thranduil avec respect. Nul doute que tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire reconnaitront votre talent dès que vous reviendrez chez vous. C'étaient de jolis tirs. »

Le visage du messager s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. C'était un magnifique compliment de la part de son roi, avare en félicitations d'ordinaire.

« Vous devez vous faire soigner, vous, remarqua la femme qui accompagnait Feren.

— Nous devons partir, contredit Thranduil. Les orques risquent de revenir.

— Asseyez-vous, je vais soigner vos blessures, ordonna-t-elle encore.

— Ne luttez pas, c'est peine perdue ! s'exclama Feren avec bonne humeur. Elle a refusé de partir tant qu'elle ne se serait pas occupée de moi et nous étions en plein dans Dale ! Sorcière est le titre que les hommes de Dale à leurs guérisseurs. »

Il montra à son roi le bandage sur sa jambe. Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas qu'une simple femme lui donne des ordres, d'autant qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité.

« Je m'appelle Hilda Bianca, se présenta-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Je suis la sorcière de Bourg-du-Lac. La guérisseuse, si vous préférez. J'aimerai examiner vos blessures.

— Attendez au moins que nous soyons à l'abri ! gronda Thranduil.

— Tilda nous attend toujours, précisa Bain. Nous pouvons la rejoindre. Les arbres nous protégeront et nous serons à couvert. »

La sorcière accepta de mauvaise grâce. Ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers le bosquet d'arbres.

* * *

Le pire aura été évité de justesse pour Thranduil et Bain. J'espère que les combats vous auront plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils arrivèrent au bosquet d'arbre.

Trop inquiète mais également respectueuse des directives de sa sœur, Tilda les attendait avec impatience. Impatience et colère car elle ne supportait pas d'être laissée derrière comme une enfant. N'avait-elle pas le droit, elle aussi, de se défendre et d'aider sa sœur et son frère ? Les poings sur les hanches, elle darda une moue furieuse sur son frère ainé…vite remplacée par de la curiosité devant Feren. Le jeune elfe était si différent de Thranduil avec ses cheveux bruns, son visage fin et son air juvénile. Sigrid et Bain enlacèrent leur jeune sœur et ils s'assirent en cercle près des arbres.

Hilda s'assura qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux elfes qui restaient à l'écart. Feren n'avait pas été blessé mais de nombreuses taches de sang maculaient la tunique de Thranduil. Elle observa un moment l'elfe, sentant qu'il n'apprécierait pas son ingérence. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup mais ne parvint pas à le surprendre. Thranduil tourna vers elle des yeux gris.

« Enlevez vos vêtement, je vous prie, exigea-t-elle gentiment. Ne soyez pas timide ! Si nous ne vous soignons pas, elles risquent de s'infecter. »

THranduil obéit de mauvaise grâce, sachant qu'il ne pourrait soigner les lacérations de son dos. Feren l'aida à enlever son manteau et sa tunique. Sigrid s'approcha, prête à aider si besoin était.

« Je m'appelle Sigrid, se présenta la jeune femme. Bain est mon frère. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Farel ?

— Nous nous sommes croisés. Je suis le messager du roi Thranduil, Feren. Si je puis vous aider, je le ferai.

— Je vous remercie. Je vous aiderai aussi du mieux que je peux », assura la jeune fille.

Thranduil écouta à peine la conversation. Il bouillait d'impatience de pouvoir parler librement à Feren. Ayant repris connaissance tard dans la nuit, il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à ses soldats et à Legolas. Il désirait plus que tout l'interroger mais ne voulait pas le faire devant des témoins.

Sigrid poussa des exclamations horrifiées. Les entailles dans le dos de l'elfe n'avaient pas un bel aspect, profondes et couvertes de sang séché comme elles l'étaient. Thranduil grimaça quand la sorcière passa ses mains sur sa peau. Il n'appréciait pas d'être torse nu devant des gens et encore moins d'être entre les mains d'une guérisseuse humaine. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix : même Feren s'en remettait à elle et les deux elfes n'avaient guère de compétence dans le domaine médical. Ils connaissaient juste les premiers soins à apporter aux blessés, exigence nécessaire pour tout soldat.

Feren déposa entre les mains de la guérisseuse un petit paquet rond d'à peine deux centimètres de diamètre dont les bords étaient clos par un mince ruban de soie grise. Il se posta ensuite à plusieurs mètres d'eux, perché sur une branche haute d'où il pouvait observer une bonne partie de la brousse, les sens en alerte. Les craintes de Thranduil se révélaient souvent vraies tant l'elfe était un bon stratège. D'un coup d'œil, il savait identifier failles et forces.

La sorcière ouvrit le paquet et découvrit avec surprise une poignée d'herbes séchées. Elles ne dégageaient aucune odeur et s'effritaient légèrement sous ses doigts.

« Ce sont des herbes qui poussent au cœur de la Forêt Noire, expliqua Thranduil. Elles doivent être bouillies pour un plus grand effet mais elles peuvent être appliquées directement sur les plaies. Tous les soldats en ont.

— Vous avez déjà utilisé les vôtres ? comprit Bain.

— A Dale. Elles ont désinfecté la plaie de ma tête.

— Une chance pour vous, estima Hilda. Ce coup a failli vous la couper. Votre casque s'est mis sur le chemin de la lame. Ça vous a quand même laissé une sacrée blessure. »

Thranduil grimaça. C'était sa couronne qui avait atténué le choc. Elle avait dévié la lame, emportant une poignée de cheveux blonds et une bonne partie de peau alors que l'épée avait glissé le long de son crâne. L'entaille commençait au coin de son œil gauche, avait sectionné une partie de la paupière et se poursuivait jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux, de l'autre côté de sa tête. Une chance que l'œil touché était celui qui avait déjà été blessé par le souffle du dragon, autrement il aurait définitivement perdu la vue.

« Je regrette de n'avoir pas d'eau, se désola Hilda.

— Il reste une outre ! annonça joyeusement Tilda.

— Et nous allons la laisser pour les prochains jours, contredit Thranduil. Il y a peu de ruisseaux sur notre chemin. Trouver de l'eau sera compliqué. Nous ne devons pas gaspiller.

— Vous soigner n'est pas du gaspillage ! intervint Tilda. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie face à ces monstres !

— Bain, Tilda et moi n'aurions jamais pu nous battre contre eux, appuya Sigrid avec un aimable sourire.

— Je vote pour aussi ! assura Bain. Soignez-vous, Farel. »

Contre toute attente, la sorcière déchira un bout de tissu et l'humidifia avec précaution. Elle tapota ensuite doucement sur la blessure au front de l'elfe, prenant garde à ne pas la rouvrir mais à la nettoyer au mieux. Bientôt, le tissu s'imprégna de sang. Hilda le jeta et recommença avec un autre. Quand la plaie fut propre, elle déchira une longue bande de tissu et l'enroula autour de la tête de Thranduil. Elle recouvrit ce faisant l'œil touché de l'elfe. Si son sortilège lui permettait de voir même de son mauvais œil, Thranduil fut condamné à rester borgne jusqu'à ce que la blessure se referme. Il frissonna. La dernière fois, c'était face à un dragon. Les mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent. Parfois, il sentait encore sa peau brûler comme si les flammes du monstre courraient encore sur son visage.

Hilda poursuivit avec les blessures de son dos. A part les nettoyer et les bander, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle appliqua la moitié des herbes sur les parties les plus profondément touchées. La sensation de brûlure familière l'envahi puis elle disparue progressivement. Celle de l'épaule fut bandée également mais la sorcière n'y appliqua pas les herbes.

Thranduil pensa qu'elle gardait le reste pour des blessures ultérieures, une sage précaution qu'il comprenait parfaitement. A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. Il allait se relever quand Hilda posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez-vous reposer. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

— Croyez-vous que nous ayons ce luxe ? »

Thranduil se releva. La fatigue accumulée et la perte de sang le firent légèrement chanceler mais il se reprit vite. Il s'empara de sa tunique dont le tissu avait été laminé par les griffes du warg et couverte de sang. Si les elfes ne ressentaient pas le froid, il n'appréciait pas l'idée de se déplacer à moitié nu.

Bain s'approcha. Il grimaça en voyant l'état des vêtements de l'elfe. Seul le manteau était à peu près intact à l'exception de la manche arrachée et des nombreuses taches de sang. Il l'enfila et comme à son habitude, il rabattit la capuche.

Bain esquissa un sourire.

« Vous ressemblez à un homme ! » s'esclaffa Bain et l'elfe ne réussit pas à déterminer si c'était un compliment ou non.

Sa longue chevelure blonde dissimulée à l'intérieur du manteau et les bandages entourant une partie de sa tête, Thranduil pouvait cacher son appartenance à la race des elfes. Nul ne pourrait l'identifier s'il n'était pas à proximité. Seules ses bottes en cuir souple qui ne faisaient aucun bruit lorsqu'il marchait risquaient de le trahir mais ce n'était qu'un détail et elles seraient vite couvertes de boue.

« Vous devrez faire attention, conseilla Hilda. Vos blessures risquent de se rouvrir. Celles du dos présentent un début d'infection. Je changerai les bandages dans quelques heures.

— Je ferai ce que je dois faire ! rétorqua vertement Thranduil. A présent nous devons repartir. La nuit est tombée. Feren et moi allons vous guider. Nous ne pourrons aller bien loin mais j'entends des orques. »

Malgré ce qu'annonça Thranduil et en dépit de la fatigue des adolescents, ils marchèrent toute la nuit et le lendemain matin, ne s'arrêtant que pendant de courtes pauses quand les adolescents ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Vers midi, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les adolescents réclamèrent une pause. Ils étaient épuisés autant qu'affamés. Il ne restait guère plus que deux gâteaux secs fournis par les nains. Le niveau de l'eau atteignait difficilement le tiers de la gourde.

Pendant qu'ils se reposaient, Feren chassa le gibier. Il parvint à attraper une paire d'oiseaux et un lapin sans endommager les pointes de ses flèches. Il les nettoya soigneusement pendant que les autres dévoraient les prises. Le repas se mangea cru : Thranduil interdit de faire du feu. Si les adolescents tentèrent de convaincre l'elfe de changer d'avis, ils finirent par se plier à la discipline de fer qu'il leur imposait. Dégoûtés mais affamés, ils mangèrent leur portion en silence.

Ils reprirent la route trois heures après ce repas frugal. Thranduil menait le groupe, Feren le fermait. Ils marchaient tête baissée sous le vent glacial hivernal qui balayait la plaine.

Ils atteignirent la rive du lac d'Esgaroth à la tombée de la nuit. Par chance, ils étaient sur la rive est. L'autre, que les yeux perçants des elfes distinguaient sans mal, grouillait d'orques. Sans surprise, Azog avait ordonné à ses ouailles de capturer tous les elfes qui s'étaient échappés du carnage de Dale. Nul passage dans la Forêt Noire ne serait possible. S'ils mettaient un pied sur la rive ouest, ils seraient pris immédiatement.

« Reposez-vous, leur permit Thranduil. Demain, nous longerons la rive du lac en direction du sud. Les orques ne sont pas encore sur nos traces. Profitons-en ! »

Les adolescents s'allongèrent sur le sol dur et froid, les uns contre les autres. Hilda les veilla un moment avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve également.

Feren se tenait près d'eux comme une vigie attentive. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, Thranduil observait également les adolescents. Leurs visages avaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Bain avait étendu son manteau au-dessus d'eux comme une couverture mais il était trop fin pour eux et ne couvrait pas leurs jambes. Thranduil enleva le sien et le posa également sur les adolescents.

Finalement, le roi des elfes se tourna vers son messager.

« Racontez-moi ! exigea-t-il à voix basse. Combien s'en sont sortis ? Legolas en fait-il partie ? »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : retour sur Legolas et Kili.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !


	15. Chapter 15

Un chapitre un peu en retard, je m'en excuse platement. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot IRL. ça ne devrait pas se reproduire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté les chapitres précédents !

Bon retour **Lotra**. Tu m'avais manqué XD Je sais ce que c'est, les révisions ! Pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire... Si tu veux qu'on discute, essaye de créer un profil. Ce sera plus pratique. 1) J'espérais bien surprendre les lecteurs ! 2) tu m'intrigues, on en parles en MP si tu fais un compte ? 3) A la prochaine dans ce cas !

* * *

.

* * *

A nouveau, Legolas s'éveilla du sommeil lourd provoqué par les drogues des guérisseurs. Cette fois, un elfe était à son chevet, penché sur une liasse de parchemins étalés sur une table d'appoint installée dans la chambre. Il annotait régulièrement quelques mots dans les marges. Le nez presque collé aux papiers, il ne s'aperçut du réveil du prince que quand Legolas se redressa dans son lit.

Le guérisseur rejoignit le blessé et le repoussa doucement sur le matelas.

« Rallongez-vous, monseigneur ! lui enjoignit le guérisseur. Vous êtes en sécurité chez vous.

— Gandalf…

— Le magicien est parti il y a quelques heures. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Je ne sens rien, tout mon corps est engourdi, regretta Legolas. Vais-je me remettre ?

— L'entaille était profonde et a atteint votre poumon. Plusieurs os et les muscles ont été sectionnés. Dans quelques jours, les os seront ressoudés et vous pourrez vous lever. En attendant, vous devez rester allongé, mon prince.

— Gandalf ne m'a rien dit sur la bataille. Il n'a pas été précis sur le nombre de morts. S'il y en a tant, vous avez dû faire une liste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Reposez-vous mon prince ! répéta le guérisseur avec nervosité. Le soleil est levé et les elfes sont à l'abri.

— Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Appelez les conseillers de mon père. Je souhaite les voir. Tauriel également. »

Cette fois, le guérisseur se figea. Legolas se redressa à nouveau, victime d'un sombre pressentiment.

« Où est Tauriel ? demanda le prince avant d'ajouter avec rage, et ne me demandez pas de me reposer !

— Nous l'ignorons, monseigneur. Elle ne faisait pas partie des soldats qui sont revenus dans la forêt. Je suis navré…

— Apportez-moi cette maudite liste ! »

Le guérisseur s'esquiva en vitesse. Il était rare que le prince se mette en colère mais dans ces moments il ressemblait beaucoup à Thranduil et nul ne songerait à le contrarier davantage. A nouveau, Legolas se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il resta immobile, appuyé contre les oreillers, se remémorant ses dernières discussions avec son père. Il glissa la main sous les bandages et tâta avec précaution la blessure. Il s'en était fallu de peu !

Finalement, les conseillers frappèrent à la porte et le prince les autorisa à entrer. Ils apportaient la liste de tous les morts et disparus. Legolas passa de longues minutes à l'étudier. Simple soldat puis capitaine, il connaissait personnellement la plupart d'entre eux. Son cœur se serra.

« Où est l'armée d'Azog ? demanda enfin le prince.

— Hors de la Forêt Noire. Les orques n'ont pas suivi les survivants.

— Alors nous avons un peu de répit ! Que les soldats se reposent. Les réservistes doivent être postés dans la forêt pour guetter un nouvel assaut…Amenez moi une carte ! »

Dans les halls, les chants funèbres avaient retentit dans la forêt depuis le retour des soldats. Ou plutôt du retour de ce qui restait des soldats de l'armée. Tous étaient blessés et les guérisseurs avaient eu fort à faire. Les infirmeries n'avaient pas désemplies. Quelques-uns étaient décédés. Ce furent les seuls à bénéficier des funérailles elfiques. Tant d'autres n'étaient simplement pas revenus ! Bien des familles pleuraient la perte de l'un des leurs. Les proches arpentaient les chemins de la forêt le cœur lourd.

La nouvelle du rétablissement du prince soulagea les elfes sylvains.

Au milieu des elfes, des groupes d'hommes restaient entre eux. Préoccupés par leurs propres pertes, les elfes leurs avaient fourni nourriture et abri mais ne s'occupaient pas des survivants de Dale. Démunis et désœuvrés, les hommes tentaient de s'occuper de leurs mieux. Ils avaient commencé la construction de maisons de fortune à l'intérieur des immenses cavernes du roi des elfes.

Gandalf avait quitté les elfes. A cheval, il se dirigeait vers l'ouest pour quérir l'aide qui lui serait nécessaire pour vaincre Azog…et Thorin. S'il avait su que Thorin céderait aussi facilement que son grand-père à la maladie du dragon, il ne l'aurait jamais lancé à la conquête d'Erebor. Elrond avait tenté de le prévenir. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Quel fou avait-il été !

.

.

.

Dale était silencieuse. Les nains étaient retournés dans leur montagne. Les nouvelles portes, flambant neuves, pivotaient sur leurs axes sans un bruit. Jamais auparavant Kili n'avait pensé regretter la conquête d'Erebor. Pourtant, l'air y semblait viciée, porteuse de maladie et de folie. L'état de Thorin n'était pas étranger à la situation. Les yeux injectés de sang et incapable de dormir, le roi sous la montagne arpentait son nouveau royaume. Il ne se lassait pas, allant partout, n'importe quand. Il rêvait de pouvoir et de joyaux. Déjà, sur son ordre, Balin comptait le trésor fabuleux qui se cachait dans les entrailles de la montagne.

Kili observa son oncle. Thorin surveillait un trio de nains qui nettoyaient une allée dévastée par Smaug.

« Ah, Kili ! remarqua enfin le roi des nains. Je t'attendais. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours. Comment va ta jambe ?

— Totalement guérie, mon oncle.

— Bien, bien ! Erebor est-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ? La montagne resplendira bientôt, plus puissante et plus riche que dans les jours anciens !

— Je ne sais quoi dire, mon oncle, murmura Kili. Je n'ai jamais imaginé conquérir ainsi Erebor. Azog a fait décapiter les elfes prisonniers. Leurs têtes sont empalées sur des piques aux portes de Dale.

— Les elfes ! Toujours les elfes ! Ce sont nos ennemis, Kili. Ils nous ont trahis ! Thranduil allait mener un assaut sur Dale pour nous voler notre trésor. Il m'avait dérobé l'arkenstone ! »

Kili n'eut pas le cœur à poursuivre la conversation. Il prétexta devoir rejoindre Fili puis s'éclipsa, laissant Thorin descendre à nouveau dans les étages les plus bas dans la montagne compter son trésor.

Ils n'avaient guère de provisions. Ce qu'avait apporté Dain avait été perdu dans la bataille et nul nain n'oserait quitter Erebor pour rejoindre les chariots. Leur nourriture venait donc d'Azog et des chevaux qui avaient péri aux abords des portes et que les nains les plus vifs avaient trainés à l'intérieur.

Kili se rendit dans ce qui servait de cuisine. Il s'empara d'un bol de viande et d'une outre d'eau puis monta dans les étages les plus bas dans la montagne, là où se trouvaient les prisons des nains. Les murs bas et les épaisses portes fermées par plusieurs verrous aussi solides qu'impressionnants empêchaient toute évasion. Kili ouvrit un à un les trois verrous qui fermaient la première porte et entra dans la cellule. Très petite, au plafond trop bas pour qu'un elfe se tienne debout, elle ne contenait qu'un lit creusé dans la roche, particulièrement inconfortable en l'absence de matelas et de couvertures.

Tauriel y était assise en tailleur, désœuvrée. Elle décocha un regard furieux au nain qui l'importunait puis se radoucit quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Kili, méconnaissable sous le manteau et le casque à plumet.

« Je le trouve ridicule, s'excusa presque le jeune nain en enlevant sa coiffe.

— Moi également. Est-ce la mode chez les nains ?

— Ou alors mon frère aime plaisanter. C'est lui qui me l'a déniché. Je vous ai apporté votre repas. »

Tauriel s'empara lentement du bol. Les menottes épaisses fermées par de lourdes serrures qui enserraient ses poignets délicats ralentissaient ses mouvements. Le fer éraflait sa peau à chaque mouvement. Elle n'avait pas tenté de les enlever : la porte bardée de barres de fer et la montagne remplie de nains l'empêcheraient de toute façon de fuir. Elle n'avait d'autre espoir que le bon vouloir de Thorin. S'il ne voulait plus plaire à son neveu, c'en serait fini d'elle.

Les odeurs étaient différentes de la cuisine elfique : la viande avait été séchée et salée pour une plus grande conservation. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais elle n'aurait rien d'autre.

« Je vous remercie, Kili, murmura-t-elle lentement. Je sais ce que je vous dois.

— Moi également. »

Le jeune nain tendit son talisman. Il le posa au creux de la main de l'elfe.

« Vous me le rendrez vraiment quand tout ça sera fini. »

Pour la première fois, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tauriel. Elle referma ses doigts autour de la pierre.


	16. Chapter 16

Azog monta sur son warg blanc d'un bond. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus pris ses ordres de son maître. Pour le rejoindre il devait cependant se diriger loin à l'est s'il voulait le trouver car le nécromancien avait quitté la citadelle de Dol Guldur. Il laissait derrière lui la majorité de ses forces et Bolg pour les diriger.

Les six orques choisis par le chef suivirent l'orque pâle. Devant la fureur d'Azog qui avait perdu une bonne partie de son armée face aux elfes, ils restèrent prudemment à distance.

Balin avait observé le départ des orques. Il espérait bien avoir un peu de répit en l'absence d'Azog, peut-être assez pour ramener Thorin à la raison. Les silhouettes des orques se détachaient nettement sur la crête sud-est d'Erebor. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps mais aucun des nains à l'exception de lui n'osait sortir.

« Psst ! Psst, Balin ! »

Tout d'abord, le vieux nain n'entendit pas les appels discrets dans son dos. Finalement, une pierre frappa son épaule, sans aucune force mais cette fois Balin se retourna, hache brandie contre un agresseur. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit le visage rond de Bilbon. Le hobbit s'était caché derrière un bloc de pierre plus haut que lui.

« Bilbon ! » s'exclama le nain avec surprise avant de se reprendre.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son ami. Il le prit par le bras et le força à s'éloigner des nouvelles portes d'Erebor. Bilbon se laissa faire, heureux de retrouver le nain. Il s'était inquiété pour la compagnie et avait craint que l'un d'eux n'ait été tué. Hormis quelques bandages autour de la tête de Balin, il allait bien.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda le hobbit avec empressement.

— Oui ! Mais si vous ne vous cachez pas, ce ne sera pas votre cas ! Thorin a mis votre tête à prix, il vous considère comme un voleur !

— Il ne ferait pas cela ! se récria le hobbit, fidèle jusqu'au bout envers le roi.

— Il le ferait ! Craignez-le car Thorin est devenu fou ! Il nous a fait conclure une alliance avec des _orques_ ! »

Balin cracha le mot avec toute la haine et le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour cette race maudite qui avait causé la perte de tant des leurs. Les souvenirs de la Moria ne s'étaient pas estompés malgré les années.

Le nain s'assit lourdement sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le seul nain qu'il aurait suivi jusqu'à la mort avait conclu une alliance avec leur pire ennemi ! Il ne le supportait pas. Que des nains aient fait une alliance avec des orques n'était pas la première fois. Que Thorin n'écoute plus ses conseils après toutes ces années d'exil et de souffrance était bien plus douloureux.

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le raisonner ? murmura Bilbon. Je peux discuter avec lui ! Je ne lui ai jamais volé l'Arkenstone…ou alors seulement temporairement comme le quatorzième qui me revenait. Thranduil et Bard allaient la lui rendre ! Ils pourront le lui dire quand les choses seront calmées. Les orques ne sont plus nombreux, nous pourront les chasser…

— Bard ! »

A nouveau, Balin se cacha le visage dans les mains. Le cadavre de Bard avait été détaché du pieu la veille sous sa supervision. Voir le corps mutilé de celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie lui avait fendu le cœur. En dépit des ordres de Thorin de l'abandonner aux charognards, Balin, Dwalin et le reste de la compagnie avaient rendu un dernier hommage au courageux Tueur de Dragon. Sa sépulture reposait sur un flanc de la montagne. Fili avait gravé une pierre tombale, portant un nom fictif pour que personne ne puisse la détruire par erreur.

Tous les nains s'étaient recueillis devant la tombe de fortune, les cœurs lourds de regrets.

« Bard est mort, annonça sombrement Balin. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Pendu à Dale comme le dernier des vauriens. Il ne méritait pas cela.

— Il nous a aidés et sauvés quand nous en avions besoin…C'est terrible !

— Il n'est pas le seul. Tauriel est prisonnière d'Erebor. Kili la protège mais j'ignore combien de temps Thorin va le tolérer. Il est désormais capable d'ordonner sa mort sans une once de regret ! Ravenhill a été ravagé. Thranduil y était.

— Moi aussi ! s'écria Bilbon avec une grimace. J'ai pensé y passer !

— J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui et du magicien. Nous n'avons pas trouvé leurs cadavres. Avec de la chance, ils ont pu s'échapper. Les enfants de Bard sont partis au sud. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils sont sains et sauf. Dwalin, Fili et Kili les ont aidés à s'enfuir.

— Tant mieux ! J'aurais tué Thorin s'il avait provoqué leur mort. »

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie car devant cette avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles, Bilbon avait commencé à pleurer. Il ne doutait pas que les elfes et le magicien s'en soient sortis mais le sort de Bard et de ses enfants le désolait.

« Que se passe-t-il à Erebor ? demanda finalement le hobbit.

— Pas grand-chose. Nous reconstruisons. Ce sera lent ! Ce que Smaug n'a pas détruit, c'est nous qui l'avons fait. Il n'y a pas de provisions. Azog est parti. Thorin va envoyer quelques nains chercher les chariots de Dain. Les animaux de bâts suivaient d'un ou deux jours l'armée. Ils doivent s'être installé un camp à quelques kilomètres.

— Les orques vont vous laisser faire ? s'enquit Bilbon avec curiosité.

— Pourquoi nous en empêcheraient-ils ? Les provisions ne seront pas éternelles. Il leur suffirait de nous imposer un siège pour nous anéantir. »

La désillusion de Balin frappa Bilbon. Le hobbit tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ça va aller, promit-t-il. Thorin va reprendre ses esprits ! Je le convaincrai !

— Bilbon…

— N'ayez pas peur. Il me tuera s'il m'attrape mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il me voie ! »

Cette fois, un large sourire éclairait le visage du hobbit. Ses yeux brillaient de confiance.


	17. Chapter 17

Les paysages se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Inlassablement, la plaine s'étendaient sous leurs yeux, si vaste qu'elle se perdait dans l'horizon. Seuls les arbres rompaient la monotonie mais tous se ressemblaient si bien que Bain avait l'impression de passer par les mêmes chemins. Il n'était pas un soldat mais il sentait que cette plaine était dangereuse en ce qu'ils risquaient à tout moment d'être vus. L'attitude des deux elfes était sans équivoque : tous deux se retournaient régulièrement pour guetter d'éventuels poursuivants.

Pour l'instant, Thranduil marchait en tête. Il ralentissait volontairement l'allure pour s'adapter à celle des adolescents qui marchaient d'un pas d'automate, sans y réfléchir après tant de temps. C'était le deuxième jour de marche et il se passait exactement la même chose que le jour précédent, orques en moins car la journée était calme.

Midi passa. Les estomacs gargouillaient : les provisions étaient épuisées depuis la veille. Les adolescents supportaient le moins les privations et les souffrances musculaires. Les elfes en avaient l'habitude, quoi que Feren, très jeune pour un elfe, n'ait jamais connu de guerre avant. Hilda tenait le rythme de la marche sans difficulté. Elle s'aidait d'un bâton de marche qui accomplissait parfaitement son rôle mais Thranduil le voyait d'un mauvais œil : il laissait des marches rondes à intervalle régulier, profondes et faciles à suivre pour quiconque se lancerait à leur poursuite. Par trois fois depuis le matin, les elfes avaient rebroussé chemin pour effacer leurs traces. Celles du bâton leur avaient donné du fil à retordre.

« Par-là ! » indiqua Thranduil en montrant un dénivelé dans la plaine vers l'ouest.

A la surprise des adolescents, ils découvrirent un ancien chemin dont les dalles étaient recouvertes d'herbes hautes mais dont le sol égal leur permettrait d'accélérer. Ils firent une courte pause, le temps de boire. Encore proches du lac, Feren faisait des allers-retours pour les remplir quand il fallait les remplir. Cela donnait le temps pour Thranduil de chasser, une tâche dans laquelle il excellait même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que Legolas ou Feren au tir à l'arc. Il ramenait à chaque expédition du petit gibier qu'ils dévoraient cru, n'ayant aucune envie de trahir leurs positions par un feu de camp.

A nouveau, la marche reprit. Aussi monotone qu'avant mais cette fois les elfes restaient près des hommes sans chercher à couvrir leurs traces. L'ancienne route longeait la rive du lac d'Esgaroth, à une trentaine de mètres à l'intérieur des terres. Bain regrettait de ne pas avoir conservé la barque de son père. Traverser le lac leur aurait fait gagner un temps précieux.

Au soir, ils avaient parcouru un long chemin mais qui restait bien insuffisant pour atteindre l'étrange but de Thranduil. Il n'en parlait pas.

Les adolescents s'effondrèrent sur le sol sitôt que Thranduil leur donna le signal du repos. Leurs jambes les faisaient souffrir.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de muscles dans les jambes ! s'exclama Bain avec dépit.

— Vous vous y habituerez vite, jugea Thranduil.

— Faites des étirements, cela vous aidera, proposa Feren.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est », avoua Bain.

Tandis que le messager leur montrait comment étirer leurs muscles endoloris, Thranduil partit à la chasse. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour attraper deux lapins de bonne taille malgré l'hiver qui s'achevait. Guidé à l'odeur, il dénicha des buissons épineux dont les baies aux couleurs rouges et brunes semblaient menaçantes. L'elfe les cueillit rapidement d'une main experte. A proximité poussaient des herbes fines aux minces fleurs violettes. L'elfe identifia sans mal le plantain lancéolé. Il en arracha autant qu'il le put car il s'agissait de plantes comestibles qui agrémenteraient agréablement leur repas frugal.

« Pouvons-nous faire du feu ? demanda Sigrid lors de son retour.

— Feren vous laisse décider », expliqua Bain avec regret, considérant Thranduil comme plus sévère et plus dur que son jeune acolyte.

L'elfe réfléchit si longtemps que les adolescents s'apprêtèrent à manger les lapins crus. Finalement, Thranduil les autorisa à faire un feu le temps de cuire la viande. Néanmoins, ils prirent des précautions : ils coupèrent des branches d'arbres et les attachèrent ensembles pour masquer la lumière des flammes. Ils ne pourraient rien faire contre les odeurs mais les oreilles comme les yeux des elfes leur garantissaient que nul orque ne se trouvait à proximité.

Ils descellèrent une dalle de la vieille route, la nettoyèrent puis la mirent à chauffer au-dessus des flammes. Une fois chaude, Thranduil versa du sable sur les flammes, les étouffant sans fumée. Feren déposa les morceaux de viande découpés sur la pierre chaude pour les cuire lentement, sans agresser la chair ni dégager trop d'odeurs ou de lumière. Assaisonnés des baies et avec une salade de plantes, les adolescents eurent l'impression d'avoir affaire au meilleur repas depuis des années.

« Reposez-vous, maintenant, ordonna gentiment Thranduil. Je vous réveillerai tôt demain matin.

— Moins tôt que ce matin ! pria Tilda, déjà à moitié endormie.

— D'aussi bonne heure, je le crains.

— Il faisait encore noir ! maugréa à son tour Bain. Vous êtes un tortionnaire, Farel ! »

Thranduil esquissa un léger sourire.

« N'oubliez-vous rien ? » intervint Hilda, remarquablement silencieuse jusque-là.

Le roi des elfes fut tenté de la rabrouer mais renonça. C'était le privilège des guérisseurs de donner des ordres aux soldats. La sorcière n'échappait pas à la règle. Il soupira puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. En ce début de novembre, les eaux étaient glaciales. Thranduil enleva son manteau taché de sang et le posa sur la rive. Les bandages qui enserraient son dos étaient également tachés de sang, la marche ayant rouvert sa blessure à l'épaule à la mi-journée. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et Hilda enleva doucement les bandelettes. Malgré tout, les plaies étaient propres. C'était un soulagement : ils n'avaient pas les moyens matériels de soigner des infections.

« Retournez-vous », ordonna Thranduil.

Hilda obéit et lui tourna le dos. L'elfe se dévêtit complètement. Le froid de l'hiver ne touchait pas les elfes. Il entra dans l'eau partiellement gelée aux abords des rives aussi facilement que dans les sources chaudes de son palais. Il s'immergea jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux épaules. Thranduil nettoya soigneusement chacune de ses blessures, profitant de l'occasion pour étudier son reflet dans l'eau. Voir son visage mutilé n'était pas une première. Il effleura l'entaille d'un doigt. Les elfes guérissaient plus vites que les hommes mais il lui faudrait quand même plusieurs jours en l'absence de soins adaptés.

Finalement satisfait, il ressortit de l'eau et se rhabilla après s'être séché avec les parties les plus propres de son manteau.

« Vous pouvez vous retourner, autorisa finalement Thranduil.

— Bien, bien, marmonna la sorcière en se penchant vers lui. Les plaies sont nettes. Une bonne chose ! »

Ils nettoyèrent les bandelettes dans l'eau glaciale. Le temps qu'elles sèchent à proximité des vestiges du feu pour capter les dernières chaleurs, Hilda examina les blessures de Feren. Elles étaient également saines.

« Allez dormir, lui conseilla Thranduil. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour bander mes plaies.

— D'accord mais je vérifierai demain ! »

La colère s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas vécu aussi longtemps en méprisant sa propre santé ! Ni Dagorlad ni les multiples attaques contre la Forêt Noire n'avait pu le mettre à terre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? Il l'aurait rabroué avant de se rappeler qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était. Il soupira.

« Allez-vous baigner, Feren, proposa Thranduil à son jeune messager. Nous ne serons pas attaqués cette nuit. »

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier. La crasse et le sang séché lui soulevaient le cœur. L'odeur de mort l'avait suivi depuis Dale et s'était imprégnée au tissu. Il lava ses vêtements avec soulagement.

Debout et arpentant d'un pas lent leur petit camp, Thranduil laissa ses rêves l'emmener loin, vers des villes et des temps depuis longtemps révolus.

Bain ouvrit les yeux. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tant le sol était dur. Une dalle mal encastrée cognait contre son bassin. Il se tourna et se retourna, emmitouflé dans le manteau. Définitivement incapable de dormir, il souleva légèrement la tête, espérant espionner les elfes dans un de leurs moments de vulnérabilité, eux qui semblaient toujours si forts et si inaccessibles. Thranduil marchait lentement, les yeux ouverts et devant lui s'étendaient les verts pâturages de Doriath à l'époque où le pays était protégé par Melian. A ses côtés, Feren rêvait de la Forêt Noire, sinistre mais dont le cœur était protégé par la magie de Thanduil. La lune était haute dans le ciel et sa lumière illuminait le visage des deux elfes.

Sentant qu'il était observé, Thranduil se tourna vers les adolescents. Son œil intact croisa le regard du jeune homme.

« Ne dormez-vous donc jamais ? souffla Bain avec stupéfaction.

— Pas de la façon dont vous l'entendez. Dormez, Bain. Demain sera aussi éprouvant qu'aujourd'hui. »

Thranduil eut raison. Dans le milieu de la journée du lendemain, les elfes perçurent de nombreux bruits de pas et de cliquetis d'armures, à quelques milles derrière eux. Fort heureusement, ils les avaient entendus en temps utile.

« Grimpez dans les arbres ! ordonna rapidement Thranduil. Ne faites aucun bruit ! »

Il aida la jeune Tilda à s'installer sur l'une des plus hautes branches des sapins qui poussaient à l'intérieur des terres près du lac d'Esgaroth.

Feren et Thranduil établirent des fausses pistes, le dos courbé sur le chemin pour ne pas se faire trop voir. Ils profitaient des dénivelés dans la plaine pour se cacher aux yeux des poursuivants. Une fois satisfaits, ils revinrent en arrière et se juchèrent également sur les branches, le roi des elfes près des adolescents, Feren dans l'autre avec Hilda Bianca.

Ils retinrent leur souffle. A présent, même les hommes entendaient le boucan infernal des orques. Le jeune messager s'empara lentement de son arc. Il encocha une flèche et tira aussi lentement que silencieusement sur la corde.

La troupe d'orques s'avança sous les arbres. Si l'un d'eux levait la tête, il les verrait…Bain retint sa respiration. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, Tilda essayait de ne faire aucun bruit. A côté, Thranduil était accroupi sur une branche, l'épée encore dans son fourreau pour que la lame ne reflète pas par inadvertance la lumière du soleil mais la main prête à la dégainer.

La trentaine d'orques s'éloigna au pas de course. Bain poussa un soupir de soulagement mais Thranduil lui intima de rester silencieux et immobile. Lui-même se redressa un peu, écarta les feuillages et jeta un coup d'œil au chemin pris par leurs ennemis. Ils se dirigeaient le sud et longeaient également l'ancienne route. Ils disparurent de sa vue alors qu'ils suivaient le tournant à quelques milles des sapins.

Thranduil sauta souplement au sol. Ses bottes ne produisirent aucun son. Il esquissa quelques pas rapides sur le chemin avant de se raviser. A l'ouïe, les orques ne revenaient pas en arrière et aucun ne les suivait.

« Vous pouvez descendre ! autorisa Thranduil. Vite, le chemin n'est plus sûr. »

Une fois tout le monde revenu sur le plancher des vaches, ils quittèrent la rive du lac d'Esgaroth pour s'enfoncer vers l'est à l'intérieur des terres. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, tous inquiets et revigorés par la présence si près d'eux d'une compagnie d'orques. Ils ne firent plus de pause et les elfes les menèrent impitoyablement à travers la lande.

Thranduil espérait atteindre le pan de la forêt noire traversé par la rivière Celduin le lendemain. En petit nombre et s'il n'y avait pas trop d'orques, ils pourraient espérer passer au travers et rejoindre la vieille route des elfes ou les montagnes. Il n'avait guère d'espoir car Azog ne prendrait pas de risque, surtout s'il savait que des fuyards tentaient de rejoindre la forêt.


	18. Chapter 18

Le soleil se couchait sur la montagne solitaire. Les ombres s'entremêlaient dans des nuances de gris et de noir inquiétantes, d'autant que les orques appréciaient plus la nuit que le jour. Une dizaine de nains s'était échappé d'Erebor dans l'après-midi, quand le soleil était au plus haut et les orques les plus incommodés par la lumière. Ils avaient espéré trouver les convois de Dain en quelques heures mais, connaissant la situation de la montagne, les nains des Monts de Fer avaient conservé les chariots de soutien à plusieurs milles des portes, à l'écart des orques et du champ de bataille.

Menés par Gloin et Dori vêtus de certaines des plus belles armures trouvées au sein de la montagne, les nains marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver le campement de leurs cousins. Il y avait une cinquantaine de carrioles, chacune tirée par deux cochons de combats et deux bouquetins et gardés par une vingtaine de nains en armes.

Pourtant, les nains des Monts de Fer ne leur firent pas un bon accueil. Ils restèrent près des chariots, leurs armes entre les mains, prêts à frapper leur propre race compte tenu des rumeurs de trahison qu'ils avaient entendues en venant.

« Allons ! s'impatienta Gloin. Comptez-vous tuer vos propres frères ? Je viens des Monts de Fer !

— Et votre alliance avec le profanateur ?

— Thorin a conclu cette alliance pour sauver notre peuple et reconquérir notre royaume, assura Dori. Nous n'avons pas fait allégeance au mal !

— Les nôtres sont enfermés dans la Montagne. Sans provisions, nous resterons à la merci des orques ! Je vous en prie, aidez-nous ! Venez à Erebor. »

Les nains hésitèrent quelques minutes puis ils se réunirent entre eux, discutèrent un moment puis acceptèrent. Voir Erebor valait tous les voyages car la montagne était le joyau de leur peuple et tous les nains souhaitaient voir au moins une fois l'Arkenstone.

« On y va ! » décida le convoyeur en chef.

Les nains attelèrent les animaux puis grimpèrent sur les chariots. L'allure était lente. Les essieux grinçaient terriblement à chaque pas des animaux de trait. La colonne s'étira, suivant la route étroite qui contournait la crête sud-est de la montagne. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La lune pleine éclairait la ville détruite de Dale et les nouvelles portes d'Erebor.

Quatre orques se tenaient sur le chemin, bloquant la route. Il y avait parmi eux Bolg, qui dardait un œil méprisant sur les nains.

« Vous allez quelque part ? siffla l'orque pâle.

— Des cousins sont venus nous rendre visite ! expliqua Gloin avec patience. Laissez-nous passer ! »

Bolg s'avança vers les chariots. Il souleva la bâche recouvrant le premier et découvrit les provisions. Les nains n'avaient pas apporté d'armes, sachant qu'Erebor en était assez pourvu. Les deux autres chariots avaient le même chargement. L'orque ne perdit pas son temps à vérifier les autres. Il revint sur ses pas, ayant prélevé au passage une pomme dans la cargaison. Il n'aimait pas les fruits mais il jouait avec, la lançant en l'air, jouant autant avec le fruit qu'avec les nerfs des nains.

Ces derniers avaient du mal à rester immobiles. Devoir demander la permission pour entrer dans leur royaume, passer par une inspection des orques comme à une douane humiliait Gloin. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il serrait les rênes des bouquetins entre ses poings fermés, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne sous la colère.

« Laissez les passer ! » déclara finalement en ricanant Bolg.

Gloin donna un coup dans les rênes. Les bouquetins bondirent en avant puis ralentirent pour marcher au pas. Le nain garda les yeux baissés sur le chemin, refusant d'accorder le moindre regard aux orques qui s'entassaient le long de la route pour regarder le convoi.

Les nouvelles portes d'Erebor pivotèrent sur leurs gonds. Elles ne s'ouvrirent pas complètement, juste suffisamment pour permettre le passage de deux chariots de front. Les bouquetins, habitués aux montagnes, ne rechignèrent pas et passèrent les portes d'un pas égal.

A l'insu des nains et des orques, une mince silhouette invisible se glissa à la suite des chariots de tête. Bilbon avait hésité toute la journée après la conversation avec Balin. Le vieux nain n'était pas parvenu à le dissuader. Il irait trouver Thorin et le raisonnerait !

Bilbon n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à Thorin. Dain observa son cousin des jours durant. Dans l'ombre d'Erebor, il étudia Thorin et ne retrouvait plus en lui le nain qu'il avait connu. Malgré tous ses efforts, la maladie de dragon empirait. Toute joie de retrouver le royaume de leurs ancêtres évanouie, il arpentait Erebor le cœur alourdi par l'angoisse. Il avait secouru son cousin et ses propres soldats en avaient fait les frais. A présent, piégés à l'intérieur de la montagne, sans possibilité de fuir, il craignait d'avoir mené ses nains à la mort.

D'une main, il s'empara d'une coupe dorée du trésor. Elle était magnifique, sans défaut, sertie de pierres précieuses sur le bord et sur son pied. Une coupe digne d'un roi ! Les caves d'Erebor regorgeaient de plus de joyaux qu'il n'en avait jamais vus de toute sa vie mais cela n'atténuait en rien son humeur maussade.

Dain la reposa négligemment et jeta un coup d'œil au balcon qui surplombait l'immense pièce. Depuis qu'il y avait posé un pied, Thorin ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait d'être volé. Une telle méfiance de la part d'un membre de sa propre famille désolait le roi des Monts de Fer.

Dain quitta d'un pas lent la salle du trésor. Du coin de l'œil, il se rendit compte que Thorin le surveillait toujours. La colère grondant à présent dans son cœur, il quitta les niveaux inférieurs de la montagne et revint dans le grand hall. Quelques nains discutaient à voix basse, chose assez surprenante pour être notée car les nains n'étaient généralement pas discrets. Soudain, ils se séparèrent et Fili rejoignit Dain. Sans un mot, le jeune nain accompagna son parent et les deux nains marchèrent un moment jusqu'aux grandes portes d'Erebor, gardées fermées pour les protéger des orques.

« Comme ses ancêtres de la lignée de Durin, Thorin est victime de la Maladie du Dragon ! pesta finalement Dain. Cette maladie a causé la venue de Smaug du temps de Thror et maintenant celle d'Azog !

— J'ai essayé de raisonner mon oncle, avoua Fili. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Il refuse de voir la vérité en face !

— Rien n'a pu raisonner Thror. Il est trop tard ! »

Dain secoua la tête. Il regrettait d'en arriver là mais il refusait d'être pris au piège à cause de son cousin. Perdre des soldats dans une guerre était une chose. En perdre à cause de la folie d'un roi en était une autre. En portant la couronne de roi, il avait juré d'agir pour le bien de son peuple et de le protéger coûte que coûte.

« Thorin voulait sa montagne, eh bien il l'a ! gronda Dain. Qu'il se débrouille avec ! »

Alors que Dain tournait les talons, Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard consterné.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! décida le plus jeune.

— Mais quoi ? Nous sommes seuls ! Qui pourrait nous aider ? Nous avons tué les elfes ! Thorin a failli assassiner ce pauvre Bilbon ! Nos propres parents des monts de Fer nous tournent le dos et les Montagnes Bleues sont bien trop loin !

— Gandalf ? »

.

.

.

Elrond reposa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était surpris d'avoir eu une réponse ! Lorsqu'il avait envoyé un oiseau vers Erebor, il n'avait pas réellement espéré en recevoir une en retour. Thorin ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de son passage à Fondcombe. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait y couper car si le nord tombait, l'Ennemi en serait renforcé. Il en allait de sa race et même de sa cité.

Il soupira.

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda poliment Lindir.

— La confirmation d'un sombre pressentiment ! Les craintes de Gandalf étaient en deçà de la réalité. »

Il l'avait senti. Au plus profond de son cœur, Elrond avait senti que Thorin était prédisposé à la folie comme ses ancêtres avant lui. Et maintenant ! Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. L'est était tombé aux mains de l'Ennemi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que toutes les terres de l'ancien royaume d'Angmar ne soient reconquises.

Quelle tragédie ! Combien d'elfe, d'hommes et de nains avaient perdu la vie à cause de cette folle quête ? Elrond ignorait s'il fallait accuser le mauvais sort, Gandalf ou seulement les nains. Pire, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Thranduil. Legolas avait beau être un capitaine exceptionnel, il manquait d'expérience dans la conduite d'une guerre et dans la gestion d'un peuple. L'acquérir demanderait des années sinon des siècles.

Lindir déposa un verre d'eau cristalline près de son seigneur. Tous à Fondcombe partageaient les craintes d'Elrond. Les soldats étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêts à défendre leurs propres terres. Certains contingents allaient partir prêter main forte aux elfes des bois mais il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant que toute aide ne parvienne au prince. La disparition de Thranduil inquiétait profondément Elrond, qui considérait Legolas comme trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour diriger une guerre.

Devait-il partir de Fondcombe ? Elrond hésitait. Par certains côté, sa présence pouvait être requise dans la forêt mais il répugnait à abandonner son propre domaine dans des temps aussi incertains.

Soudain, un garçonnet surgit sur la terrasse, des brindilles dans ses cheveux noirs et de la boue plein les bottes. Il laissait derrière lui de nombreuses empreintes de pas, au grand déplaisir de l'elfe qui le suivait en courant mais n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. L'enfant dérapa et se rattrapa à la table avant de tomber. Il riait aux éclats. Elrond éclata de rire également.

« Estel ! le gronda gentiment le Semi-Elfe. Où donc étiez-vous passé ?

— Dans les collines !

— Et vous ne vous êtes pas débarbouillé en rentrant. Vous allez me nettoyer ça avant ce soir !

— Mais…

— Mais ? répéta Elrond en haussant les sourcils.

— Rien ! Bonne journée ! »

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le garçon repartit en courant, laissant derrière lui de nouvelles traces de boue.

Elrond se replongea dans la lecture de la lettre. Gandalf était reparti dans la matinée, presque aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivée, la veille. Il n'avait fait que changer son cheval, le sien ayant été tellement épuisé par le trajet qu'il s'était effondré dans les écuries. Toute la nuit durant, elfe et sorcier avaient discuté des récents évènements, sans parvenir à trouver de solution. Les nains ne pouvaient plus être ni sauvés, ni pardonnés. Le sort de Thorin serait lié à celui des orques. Mais réussir à anéantir l'armée d'Azog n'était plus dans les capacités des elfes sylvains. Pour redoutables qu'ils soient, sans Thranduil, meilleur stratège de son royaume et après une terrible défaite, ils se trouvaient à présents désorganisés, d'autant plus que le jeune Legolas, qui n'avait pas encore soufflé les bougies de son premier anniversaire, était trop immature pour diriger son royaume, là où Thranduil calculait précisément les risques de chaque situation. La révolte du prince et son soutien à Tauriel était une preuve qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Elrond resta pensif un long moment. Que devait-il faire ? Certes, de nombreux elfes présents à Fondcombe étaient d'excellents guerriers, en particulier ses propres fils et Glorfindel, mais il ne pouvait laisser ses propres frontières sans défense. Pas plus que de laisser un jeune elfe responsable d'un pays entier dans ces temps troublés.

Le Semi-Elfe décida de se rendre en personne dans la Forêt Noire apporter ses conseils et son aide. De ce qu'en avait dit Gandalf, quelques guérisseurs de plus ne seraient pas inutiles. Erestor et ses fils sauraient s'occuper de Fondcombe et du jeune Estel.

* * *

.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a encore un problème avec les reviews, elles ne s'affichent pas.

Quelques-uns m'ont interrogée sur le rythme de parution. Il y a un chapitre le **mercredi** et un le **week-end**. Je ne peux pas être plus précise pour le samedi/dimanche et si je ne peux pas publier un week-end, le chapitre du mercredi sera double. En parlant de ça, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster ce week-end. J'essayerai.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié de voir que je respecte les livres sur l'âge d'Aragorn. Quant à Elrond, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que vous le verrez.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !


	19. Chapter 19

Legolas convoqua les conseillers de son père dans sa chambre. Les guérisseurs lui interdisaient encore de se lever si tôt après ses blessures. Assis dans son lit, soutenu par de nombreux oreillers en velours, Legolas lissa machinalement les couvertures, l'esprit préoccupé par la situation.

Les conseillers se tinrent devant lui.

« Quel est l'état des sortilèges protégeant la forêt ? demanda le prince en masquant ses craintes.

— Ils se maintiennent, monseigneur.

— Les blessés ?

— En voie de guérison, répondit le chef des guérisseurs. Un soldat est décédé cette nuit mais les autres ne sont plus en danger.

— Bien, murmura Legolas. Tant mieux ! Les sentinelles ?

— Voici leurs rapports, monseigneur. Les orques traversent librement la forêt. Quatre cent d'entre eux se tiennent au sud des cavernes. Ils gardent la route et surveillent les rives du fleuve. Nul ne peut passer par là. Les sentinelles les ont vus tuer un soldat qui essayait de nous rejoindre. Elles n'ont rien pu faire. »

Legolas soupira. Qu'il haïssait les orques ! Ne rien pouvoir faire augmentait sa colère.

« Mon père utilisera ce chemin pour revenir, souffla-t-il. Quelles sont ses chances ?

— Très minces ! regretta un conseiller. Les orques ont installé des campements le long de la forêt du nord au sud jusqu'à l'East Bight. De nombreuses compagnies arpentent ces terres. Il lui faudrait passer près de Dol Guldur pour espérer ne pas croiser d'orques. S'il est seul et indemne, Thranduil peut espérer passer à travers leurs rangs mais si c'était le cas, il serait sans doute déjà ici... »

Legolas réfléchit. Il connaissait les effectifs de son armée. Une armée amoindrie et bien amochée, les soldats n'ayant plus le cœur à se battre après la trahison des nains. Pendant un temps, ils devraient se contenter de défendre leur territoire et contrer les orques qui les attaquaient. Une position défensive ne lui plaisait guère ! L'absence de Tauriel pesait lourdement sur son cœur.

« Doublez les gardes ! ordonna finalement Legolas. N'engagez pas le combat si ce n'est absolument nécessaire. Préparons-nous à subir un siège. Avec les orques dans les Monts Brumeux, ceu des Montagnes Grises, Dol Guldur au sud et maintenant les nains et Bolg à l'est, nous sommes encerclés… »

L'inquiétude du prince était partagée par le roi. La situation précaire de son royaume ne quittait jamais son esprit et c'était la raison pour laquelle Thranduil souhaitait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

Les deux elfes continuaient leur chemin vers le sud, sans trouver à aucun moment de route sûre pour rejoindre la forêt. Le lac d'Esgaroth était à présent loin derrière eux car ils ne s'arrêtaient que sept heures par nuit, dont une passée à entrainer les adolescents au combat avec des branches d'arbre grossièrement taillées. Bain avait gardé l'épée prise à un orque mais lui comme ses sœurs manquaient de pratique et d'expérience. Tout au plus l'enseignement des elfes leur donnait confiance en eux : Thranduil ne comptait pas en faire des guerriers en à peine quelques jours. La maitrise de l'escrime s'apprenait pendant des années. Il faudrait cependant s'en contenter ! Si les adolescents parvenaient à esquiver les attaques ennemies et à survivre, ce serait déjà bien.

Thranduil chassa ses idées sombres et se reconcentra sur le chemin. Le froid s'était abattu sur la plaine. Le matin, les gelées rendaient leurs vêtements humides. Si les elfes n'en étaient pas incommodés, Thranduil n'ayant besoin de son manteau que pour dissimuler son identité, Tilda avait attrapé un rhume à cause du froid. Les nuits étaient glaciales, rendant le feu nécessaire et le guet était plus important que jamais.

Au cinquième matin, les adolescents avaient de plus en plus de mal à suivre Le gel rendait l'herbe glissante. Plus d'une fois, Thranduil dut rattraper Bain qui avait glissé. Leurs chaussures de ville ne convenaient guère aux randonnées en terre sauvage.

A l'ouest se trouvaient la forêt noire. La partie est du massif était coupé par la rivière Celduin. Il avait tenté d'y pénétrer sans succès. Nombre d'orques y patrouillaient. Traverser la rivière serait trop dangereux, ils s'en étaient donc éloignés.

Au sixième jour, ils avaient dépassé les massifs forestiers et avaient retrouvé la piste longeant le Celduin. Il leur fallait le traverser.

« Où allons-nous ? chuchota Bain à Feren.

— Retourner dans la forêt est exclu, les orques sont trop nombreux, révéla le messager. Nous essayerons de passer au sud. Entre les cavernes du roi et la forteresse maudite de Dol Guldur se trouve une clairière, habitée par des hommes. Nous pourrons y trouver de l'aide et pénétrer dans la forêt à cet endroit. Vous, vous pourrez continuer au sud jusqu'au Rohan. Le voyage sera long. »

Bain hocha la tête. Il avait déjà l'impression que le voyage était long ! Insupportablement long.

Pire, la région était totalement inhabitée. Ils ne voyaient personne, pas même l'ombre d'une construction humaine à l'horizon. Seuls les orques arpentaient les terres mais même eux se faisaient rares ces derniers jours car ils se concentraient autour de la forêt noire pour intercepter les fuyards. Quant à partir au sud, il n'en était pas encore certain. Certes, c'était le programme et il devait mettre à l'abri ses sœurs mais il brûlait de venger son père. Les leçons d'escrime de Feren renforçaient jour après jours son désir de vengeance.

Soudain, Thranduil se figea, droit sur un petit promontoire naturel, l'oreille tendue, essayant de déterminer ce qu'étaient les bruits qu'il entendait. Le visage résolument tourné vers le sud-est, il guetta l'horizon jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent ce qu'il cherchait. L'elfe revint sur ses pas et rejoignit le groupe.

« Nous devons traverser le fleuve, décida-t-il. Au sud, j'ai vu ce qui me semble être des fermes d'hommes. Ces contrées devraient être inhabitées. Peut-être des survivants de Dale s'y sont-ils installés ou les hommes chassés de l'East Bight par les araignées. »

Traverser le fleuve serait la partie la plus compliquée. D'un commun accord, Thranduil et Feren s'approchèrent des arbres et commencèrent à en arracher des bandes d'écorce. La tâche était malaisée en l'absence d'outil adéquat. Leurs épées n'étaient pas faites pour ce travail. Assis en tailleurs sur le sol froid, Tilda, Sigrid et Bain tressaient ensembles les bandes pour former une corde. De son côté, Hilda tentait de trouver de nouvelles herbes médicinales. Elle se félicitait que les elfes soient de constitution robuste et que le froid aidait car hormis l'eau trouée dans quelques lacs ou fossés, ils n'avaient plus rien pour soigner les blessures.

Ils mirent quatre heures avant d'être satisfaits de la longueur des cordes. Feren l'attacha à une flèche et se positionna sur la berge. Il banda son arc, visa et relâcha la corde. Dès le premier coup, la flèche se planta dans un arbre de la rive d'en face. Bain tira légèrement sur la corde. Elle tenait ! Il l'attacha par un nœud de pêcheur à l'arbre le plus proche.

« Tilda, vous viendrez avec moi, décida Thranduil. La force du courant risque de vous emporter. Bain, Sigrid, accrochez-vous à la corde. Si vous avez des difficultés, nous vous aiderons. »

Ils firent des paquets de leurs vêtements pour les garder le plus possible au sec. A demi-nu, Thranduil s'agenouilla. Tilda passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrocha. L'elfe se dirigea vers l'eau. Comme les siens, il ne ressentit pas le froid glacial mais la jeune fille sur son dos frissonna.

« Tenez-vous bien ! recommanda Thranduil une dernière fois. Si le courant vous emporte, personne ne pourra rien pour vous ! »

Tilda serra la mâchoire. L'eau était si froide qu'elle était comme percée par une multitude d'aiguilles. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de l'elfe, enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds.

Thranduil se mit à nager. Le courant était fort mais la nature n'avait pas de secret pour les elfes. Il glissait dans l'eau aussi facilement qu'un poisson, se raccrochant à peine à la corde. L'eau lui monta aux épaules puis il perdit pied et entama une brasse rapide. Deux fois, l'elfe dut se retenir à la corde car le courant au centre de la rivière était très rapide. A force de lutter contre le courant, son bras le refit souffrir. Enfin, ils atteignirent la rive opposée. Plus exténué par des journées entières à marcher et par cette éprouvante traversée, Thranduil s'effondra sur le sable, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. Tilda le lâcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle déballa les affaires de l'elfe. Malgré leurs précautions, l'eau s'était infiltrée dans le ballot serré et certains vêtements étaient humides. Elle les étendit sur le sol pour qu'ils sèchent.

Sigrid et Bain posèrent le pied sur la rive, aussi épuisés l'un et l'autre que Thranduil. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient failli être emportés. Seule la vigilance de Feren et la corde nouée autour de leurs tailles et reliées à celle qui surplombait la rivière. Ils s'étaient plus souvent trainés le long de la corde qu'ils avaient nagé. Derrière eux, Feren aidait Hilda. Ils arrivèrent également sains et sauf sur la rive opposée.

Entretemps, Thranduil s'était relevé. Il trancha la corde pour que nul ne puisse les suivre par ce chemin. Il effectua quelques pas hésitants avant de se reprendre. Il enfila son manteau sans prendre la peine de refaire ses pansements. De là où il se tenait, ses yeux perçants voyaient plus précisément les quelques habitations qui peuplaient la rive du Celduin, environ trois cent mètres en aval. C'était un piètre village d'une dizaine d'habitations tout au plus, entourées de champs si arides que rien ne semblait devoir y pousser. Quelques bêtes paissaient dans des prés.

Feren le rejoignit rapidement tandis que les adolescents et Hilda avaient des difficultés à reprendre leurs esprits. Ils étaient gelés et peinaient à se réchauffer en l'absence de manteaux, tous mouillés, et de couvertures.

« Sont-ce là des alliés ? murmura Feren en observant les hommes.

— Des descendants des hommes de l'East Bight, réfugiés à l'est devant la menace de Dol Guldur, estima Thranduil. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis ! Ils ont requis mon aide quand le mal a envahi la Forêt Noire. Je ne la leur ai pas accordée car l'East Bight ne pouvait être défendue. Cette prairie n'avait aucune place forte et les secourir n'aurait conduit qu'à la perte de mes soldats. Je crains qu'ils ne l'aient pas compris. »

Thranduil replaça un bandage sur son visage. Après presque une semaine, sa blessure au front ne saignait plus mais il ne tenait pas à être reconnu. Il doutait que les hommes sachent qui il était mais ils ne devaient pas porter les elfes dans leurs cœurs. Il releva sa capuche et masqua son visage dans son ombre.

« Je n'aime pas cela mais les enfants doivent se réchauffer, jugea Thranduil à regret. Peut-être pourrons-nous trouver des chevaux.

— Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Farel ! siffla Bain avec colère mais épuisé et frigorifié.

— Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Feren avec curiosité.

— Quinze ans !

— Un enfant, en effet ! » s'amusa Thranduil.

Même Feren, très jeune pour des elfes, était âgé de plusieurs siècles.

« Rhabillez-vous, il est temps d'y aller, déclara Thranduil. Ne donnez pas vos noms. Ne donnez pas les nôtres ! Si vous le pouvez, évitez de prononcer le mot 'elfe'.

— Pourquoi…

— Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Allons-y. »

* * *

.

* * *

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent !

 **Livius** : je n'apprécie pas vraiment les nains non plus XD J'aime bien plus les elfes et les hommes. Même si j'avoue que Thorin a des côtés plaisants et bien moins lisses que bon nombre de personnages.

Comme je le redoutais, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre ce week-end. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se reproduira pas, il y aura un chapitre samedi/dimanche.


	20. Chapter 20

Cette fois, Feren prit l'initiative et conserva la tête du groupe, peu désireux de voir le roi entrer en premier dans un village inconnu. Ses craintes ne furent pas fondées. Rien ne semblait dangereux dans ce village perdu au milieu de la lande. La palissade en bois ne ralentirait pas même un cochon. C'était une bien pauvre défense face aux orques. Les maisons n'étaient guère mieux. Les murs étaient en bois, recouverts de chaux et de terre séchée pour l'isolation. Les prairies n'étaient guère plus que la plaine elle-même et les quelques animaux y broutaient les buissons en l'absence d'herbe.

Feren allait frapper à la porte de la palissade quand elle s'ouvrit devant lui. Deux hommes maigres et armés d'épées émoussées pointées vers lui. Feren leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Il avait emprunté le manteau de Bain pour épaissir sa carrure mince et recoiffé ses cheveux pour masquer ses oreilles pointues.

« Nous ne voulons aucun mal, assura-t-il. Nous nous sommes égarés dans la lande et nous recherchons un refuge, des vivres et des chevaux, si vous en avez.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Des voyageurs égarés, mentit Feren. Nous venons d'Esgaroth, bien plus au nord d'ici.

— Je connais Esgaroth ! La ville est détruite.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle nous demandons votre aide ! »

Thranduil poussa Bain près de la porte pour que les gardes le voient. Après un rapide conciliabule et conscient que de toute manière ils ne pourraient rien faire contre les épées et l'arc qu'ils voyaient, les hommes les laissèrent entrer. Ils refermèrent précipitamment les portes.

« Des orques sont passés ici récemment ? demanda Thranduil.

— Plus en aval de la rivière ou vous n'auriez trouvé ici que des ruines ! Ils pullulent ces jours ci.

— Le nord est tombé entre leurs mains, expliqua Bain. Lac-ville est détruite. Erebor a un nouveau roi, allié aux orques !

— Ce ne sont que des mauvaises nouvelles !

— Les enfants ont besoin de se réchauffer et de manger, intervint Hilda. Pouvez-vous nous donner l'hospitalité ?

— L'hospitalité, non ! s'exclama l'homme. Mais contre ça, je peux y réfléchir. »

Il indiqua les bagues de Thranduil. Trop habitué à les avoir, ce dernier n'en avait pas caché l'éclat brillant.

L'elfe se raidit. Chacune avait une valeur inestimable, bien plus qu'un repas chaud, des vêtements ou une poignée de chevaux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, leur survie en dépendait. La mâchoire serrée sous la colère de se voir ainsi extorquer son bien, il enleva lentement la plus petite des bagues. Il la tendit à l'homme qui s'en saisit, sans la lui laisser.

« Pour ce prix, j'exige des vêtements et des chevaux !

— Vous aurez de la nourriture pour celle là. Si vous en voulez plus, donnez-moi l'autre ! »

L'homme serra le poing autour de la bague. Sentant que son interlocuteur était de plus en plus furieux et sur le point de refuser, l'homme reprit avec un sourire désabusé :

« Si vous aviez le choix, vous ne seriez pas là. J'habitais près de la Forêt Noire quand je n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le mal est venu et nous en a chassés. Beaucoup sont morts. La même menace pèse sur vous. Je peux vous aider mais tout ce qui est ici nous est nécessaire. Je ne m'en séparerai pas avant d'avoir leur prix au centuple ! »

A regret et furieux, Thranduil enleva une autre bague.

« Donnez-nous vos chevaux, exigea-t-il sèchement. Tous ceux que vous avez ! Il nous faut également des manteaux, des couvertures et des tentes. Des bandages et des herbes médicinales si vous en avez.

— Nous n'avons pas de tente. Pour le reste, il me faudra une demi-heure pour tout rassembler. En attendant, les jeunes peuvent se réchauffer près de la cheminée. Le repas va être servi, vous pouvez le partager avec nous. »

Bain, Sigrid et Tilda ne se firent pas prier. Sitôt que l'homme ouvrit la porte de sa maison, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée ou vrombissaient des flammes. Tilda tendit les mains, heureuse pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

La nouvelle s'ébruita rapidement entre les rares hommes qui vivaient dans le village. Ils entassèrent quelques couvertures et des manteaux dans des sacs de toile fatiguée maintes fois rapiécés. Dans d'autres, ils entreposèrent de la nourriture suffisante pour plusieurs jours de marche. Feren alla lui-même remplir les outres dont ils disposaient au bord de la rivière.

Comme promis, trois chevaux les attendaient dans la cour une demi-heure plus tard. Les adolescents vêtus de vêtements chauds et l'estomac rempli, Thranduil ordonna de quitter le village. Il grimpa sur le cheval qui lui semblait le plus rapide, une bête malingre aux genoux cagneux mais qui était le seul cheval de selle proposé. Les deux autres étaient des chevaux de labour.

« Vous monterez avec moi, décida Thranduil en indiquant Bain.

— Je préfère…

— Si nous sommes attaqués, nous resterons en arrière et vos sœurs pourront prendre de l'avance ! Montez-maintenant ! »

Le jeune homme obtempéra silencieusement, honteux de se faire rabrouer publiquement. Feren esquissa un mince sourire. Il aida Sigrid et Tilda à monter sur le plus petit des chevaux de traits tandis qu'il s'installa avec Hilda sur le dernier. Les sacs de provision et de réserves avaient été répartis entre les trois chevaux.

« Nous vous remercions, déclara Feren alors que Thranduil avait déjà tourné bride sans un regard en arrière.

— Moi aussi ! »

Sans s'appesantir sur le prix demandé pour trois canassons et une paire de manteaux, Feren talonna sa monture. Les autres s'étaient déjà bien éloignés. Tilda s'accrochait à la crinière de sa monture, solidement tenue par sa sœur ainée. C'était la première fois que les adolescents montaient à cheval. Sur le lac, il n'y avait nulle monture. Dès la cinquième foulée de l'animal, Bain savait qu'il préférait les barques. Il s'agrippait désespérément à la taille de l'elfe qui, lui, était parfaitement à l'aise.

Finalement, alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de plusieurs milles au sud du village, Thranduil fit repasser son cheval au pas. Le visage fermé, il retira son manteau défraichi à la manche coupée. Il en attrapa un nouveau, intact bien que rapiécé à de nombreux endroits, garni d'une doublure en fourrure de loup. Il délaissa les bandages de son visage et rabattit simplement la capuche, qui lui tombait plus bas sur la figure que la précédente.

Bain lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'elfe n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il avait abandonné ses bagues au chantage des hommes.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait Farel, déclara Bain. Vos bagues devaient avoir une grande valeur.

— Plus que vous ne l'imaginez ! Et certainement plus que ce que ces hommes imaginent eux même…

— Je vous les rachèterai, promit Sigrid. Même si je passe toute ma vie à économiser pour cela !

— Inutile, contredit Thranduil en talonnant à nouveau sa monture. Je les reprendrai moi-même quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Restez sur vos gardes. Les orques ne sont pas loin. »

Si Sigrid avait espéré que la situation s'améliore maintenant qu'ils disposaient de montures, elle déchanta vite. Feren et Thranduil étaient tendus, chacun prêts à dégainer leurs épées. La jeune femme en devenait si nerveuse que le cheval fit un écart, la déséquilibrant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la crinière et aux rênes.

Les chevaux se mirent au petit galop. A quelques miles du village des hommes, les traces d'orques devinrent visibles dans le sol durcit par les gelées de l'hiver. Penché sur l'encolure de sa monture, Thranduil essaya d'estimer les forces ennemies. De ce qu'il voyait, les orques étaient nombreux, répartis en plusieurs troupes. Il prit garde à ne montrer aucun signe de nervosité, de peur d'inquiéter prématurément les adolescents, peu habitués aux combats. Fort heureusement, ils n'en croisèrent pas car les elfes avaient pris garde à rester éloigné de la lisière de la forêt. Grâce à leurs yeux, ils pouvaient en voir la cime des arbres, qui échappait complètement aux adolescents. Cela serrait le cœur de Thranduil d'être si près de chez lui mais de ne pouvoir rejoindre ses terres et ses sujets. Comment Legolas s'en sortait-il ? C'était un grand capitaine mais il n'appréciait guère les responsabilités qu'imposaient le statut de prince ou de régent.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre. A deux reprises, les elfes perçurent du mouvement à l'horizon et décidèrent de s'éloigner davantage de la forêt. Pour la nuit, il faisait si froid que Thranduil consentit à faire du feu sous peine de voir les hommes geler sur place, même avec leurs manteaux et leurs couvertures. Les deux elfes veillèrent de leur mieux, somnolant chacun à leur tour quelques heures. Grâce à des rochers derrière lesquels ils avaient installé leur feu, ils espéraient que la lumière passerait inaperçue.

* * *

.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : merci pour la traduction. Vu que j'ai commencé à parler d'East Bight, je vais laisser comme ça mais c'est bien de savoir que ça veut dire **Brêche Est**.

Tolkien évoque le peuple vivant près de la forêt. Ce sont ces hommes qui ont renommé Vertbois en Forêt Noire. Autant les réutiliser dans ma fic. Il n'est pas précisé où ils vivent mais au vu des troubles de la forêt, j'ai inventé un background pour eux.

 **Prochain chapitre : focus sur Erebor.** Thorin n'est pas assez fou pour ignorer la situation compromise de son royaume...


	21. Chapter 21

Erebor retentissait de bruits de ferraille et de forge. Les flammes jaillissaient des fourneaux. Déjà, à peine quelques jours après la reconquête, les fonderies fonctionnaient à plein régime. L'or qui recouvrait le hall avait été enlevé et une poignée de nains commençaient à le refondre. Au lieu d'un moule à l'effigie de Thror, ils avaient commencé à en construire un de Thorin qui trônerait derrière l'immense trône en pierre noire. Deux artisans tailleurs venaient de terminer la réfaction des pierres. L'arkenstone sertie au milieu de la pierre sombre étincelait de mille feux.

Thorin s'arracha à la contemplation de son trésor. Il descendit les trois marches qui surélevaient son trône et quitta le majestueux Hall d'Erebor, où les traces de bataille ne se voyaient plus. Les portes étaient entièrement refaites bien qu'il leur manque encore les gravures de la maison de Durin, et les débris causés par les destructions de Smaug avaient été déblayés.

Le roi sous la Montagne s'éloigna vers les profondeurs de la montagne. Il descendit jusqu'aux caves qui renfermaient le fabuleux trésor des nains. Depuis des jours, Balin s'occupait de recenser et ranger un maximum du trésor. L'œil collé à une loupe de précision, le vieux nain s'abrutissait dans sa tâche pour ne pas affronter Thorin. Une fois les caractéristiques des pierres étudiées, il la rangea dans le coffret correspondant à leur taille et à leur pureté. Le nain nota quelques mots dans un épais carnet de cuir sombre puis il prit une autre pierre et recommença son étude. Tout à son travail, il ne se rendit pas compte que le roi sous la montagne se tenait dans son dos.

« Les comptes avancent ? » interrogea Thorin.

Balin sursauta et laissa échapper la pierre. Thorin la ramassa et la remit sur l'établi.

« Très bien, marmonna le vieux nain. C'est un travail titanesque si tu veux savoir l'état des finances d'Erebor.

— Je veux savoir ! siffla Thorin. Nous avons besoin de nourritures et de fournitures que la montagne ne peut nous fournir. Dale et Lac-ville n'existent plus, nous devrons donc envoyer un convoi marchander loin au sud ! Les Monts de Fer ne pourront supporter l'approvisionnement d'Erebor et la montagne est trop isolée…

— Nous pourrions peut-être laisser les survivants de Lacville s'installer à Dale…En quelques années, ils produiront suffisamment pour faire du commerce avec Erebor.

— Les humains ! Ils nous ont trahis ! Bard a tenté de voler l'Arkenstone ! Il nous a forcé à mendier pour des armes qui n'en étaient même pas ! Le maire de Lacville a laissé Kili mourir ! Est-ce là les alliés à qui tu veux te fier ? Des alliés qui seraient sur le pas de notre porte ! Non, Balin. Les humains sont faibles et lâches. Nous ne pouvons nous fier à eux ! »

Balin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Si c'était là l'avis de Thorin sur les survivants de Lacville, de simples pêcheurs désormais sans toit et pour beaucoup d'entre eux sans vie, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pensait des elfes. Le vieux nain jugea plus prudent de ne pas amener le sujet sur le tapis pour le moment.

Soudain, Balin fut pris d'un doute.

« Les orques sont à la poursuite des rescapés de Lacville, souffla Balin. J'ai entendu Bolg parler des héritiers de Bard. Le lui as-tu dit ? Thorin, as-tu dit aux orques que Bard avait des enfants ?

— Me prends-tu pour un monstre ? s'offusqua vertement Thorin. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Le responsable est le serpent qui tenait lieu de conseiller au maître de Lac-ville. Il a pensé pouvoir conseiller Azog et l'a informé que Bard avait un fils adolescent.

— Il n'en a pas fallu davantage pour lancer les orques à leur poursuite, regretta Balin. Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Des enfants qui nous ont aidés !

— Je n'en suis pas responsable ! C'est à cause d'un des leurs que les enfants de Bard sont menacés ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai si peu de foi envers les hommes ? Mais n'aies crainte, Balin. De ce que j'ai entendu, le groupe chargé de les tuer a été anéanti. Le second a perdu leur trace aux alentours de la rivière.

— Ah ! Tant mieux. Puissent-ils rester longtemps sains et saufs ! »

Satisfait mais déçu de voir Thorin refuser son aide aux hommes, Balin retourna à son étude des pierres précieuses. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos à son vieil ami.

Thorin, trop intelligent pour ne pas voir qu'il était de plus en plus isolé au sein même de sa compagnie, n'insista pas. Il marcha un moment au milieu des montagnes d'argent, d'or et de pierre. La lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait ses richesses, la maladie du dragon s'empara de nouveau de lui et rugit dans son cœur. Sa tête lui tourna. Il passa un bracelet au doigt une large bague en or blanc. Il leva la main pour en admirer les délicats reflets. Il esquissa un large sourire satisfait puis l'enleva et la laissa sur la pile.

Le roi sous la Montagne tourna les talons. Il faillit percuter Gloin au détour d'un couloir.

« Ah, je te cherchais ! s'enthousiasma Thorin. Je compte lancer un convoi pour les Monts de Fer. Dain souhaite retourner chez lui et je compte lancer une route commerciale avec nos parents. Les montagnes Bleues sont bien trop loin pour ça ! Penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ?

— Moi ?

— Tu as toujours été un excellent marchand. Je peux te confier une partie du trésor d'Erebor, je sais que tu les dépenseras avec sagesse.

— C'est un honneur, Thorin !

— Tu es libre de prendre qui tu veux pour t'accompagner, poursuivit Thorin. Je veux que vous rameniez des vivres et des marchandises nous permettant de tenir tout un hiver. Ne lésine pas sur la quantité ! Je te fournirai un coffre d'argent.

— Je m'en chargerai avec joie ! accepta Gloin.

— N'oublie pas de ramener autant de nains que tu le pourras. Des volontaires qui souhaiteront revenir sur la terre de leurs ancêtres, ceux qui voudront habiter dans le plus grand royaume nain de la Terre du Milieu ! Rassure également nos cousins. Les orques ne sont pas un problème. »

Gloin grimaça mais Thorin ne s'en rendit pas compte. Au cours de leur marche, ils étaient revenus dans le Hall d'apparat d'Erebor. Sitôt que les yeux de Thorin se posèrent sur l'Arkenstone, son esprit s'embrasa sous la convoitise et tout le reste fut relégué en arrière-plan.

Gloin s'affaira à rassembler une compagnie. Il s'entoura de quatre nains de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne parmi ceux dont Thorin n'aurait pas besoin. Avec les soldats de Dain qui reviendraient dans les Monts de Fer, la troupe pourrait affronter à la fois l'hiver et les ennemis. Les loup régnaient dans l'est et menaçaient les caravanes.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait difficilement à l'horizon et que les rayons traversaient à peine les gros nuages d'un gris sombre qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel, onze carrioles tirées par les porcs ou les bouquetins attendaient devant les grandes portes. Avec la trentaine de nains vêtus d'armures rutilantes, la colonne s'enfonçait sur la route principale de Dale. Gloin fit ses adieux au reste de la compagnie et trottina pour rejoindre sa monture, un gros bouquetin harnaché pour le combat avec une bride épaisse et une selle en cuir sombre. Une fois monté, une trompette retentit et la colonne s'ébranla.

Thorin observa les nains quitter la ville en ruine en silence. Même si Gloin avait pris la tête de l'expédition de bon cœur, de nombreux nains n'étaient pas ravis. Parmi eux, Dain avait à peine caché son ressentiment pour son cousin. Le roi sous la Montagne soupira, l'esprit préoccupé par les soucis. Il rentra dans son royaume, ses bottes trainant sur le sol. Il n'avait cessé de travailler depuis la reconquête d'Erebor. Entre la supervision des inventaires des richesses de la Montagne, les fortifications et la défense puis la gestion des stocks de nourriture et de marchandises…sans compter les tractations avec son propre cousin et les orques. Se sentir piégé dans son royaume alors que c'était censé être le succès de sa vie ajoutait à ses angoisses.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas envie de supporter les regards en coins et les silences de ses compatriotes. Thorin se dirigea vers les étages les plus élevés de la montagne, ceux qui n'avaient pas été atteints par Smaug. Arrivé devant une lourde porte, il sortit une grosse clef de sa poche. Inutilisée depuis des dizaines d'années, la porte coulissa difficilement sur ses gonds qui, malgré toute la maitrise des nains, avait rouillé. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se détendit enfin. Combien de fois était-il venu dans les appartements du roi quand il était jeune ? A l'époque, son grand père le prenait sur ses genoux le soir devant la cheminée et lui racontait l'histoire de la lignée de Durin.

Thorin s'avança dans le salon défraîchi qui sentait encore le renfermé malgré les efforts de Kili et Fili pour tout nettoyer. Si les meubles étaient propres, tous les tableaux avaient encore une épaisse couche de poussière. Les baluchons de Thorin et ses neveux avaient été négligemment abandonnés au milieu du salon ou sur le canapé. Il fourailla dans son paquetage et dégotta finalement sa pipe. Econome, il lui restait quelques herbes séchées dont il bourra la pipe.

« Bonjour Thorin ! »

Les salutations surprirent tellement le nain qu'il en laissa tomber la pipe sur le sol. Sa stupéfaction augmenta quand il se rendit compte que Bilbon se tenait sur le fauteuil opposé, balançant négligemment les jambes. Il s'était débarbouillé après la bataille mais il n'avait pu enlever les taches de sang sur ses vêtements. L'hématome sur le côté de son visage tournait au violet. Un moment, Thorin se demanda quand il avait été blessé. Pourtant, rapidement, ce fut la colère et la suspicion qui montèrent dans son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil froid au hobbit.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ?

— Par la porte ! Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. »

Thorin renifla avec mépris. Il comptait s'emparer du hobbit et mettre ses précédentes menaces à exécution mais il devait savoir avant comment Bilbon avait fait pour s'introduire dans les appartements du roi alors que lui-même n'y entrait que pour la troisième fois. Il ne pouvait tolérer de failles dans la sécurité de la montagne qui permettait à n'importe qui de s'introduire chez lui ! Et surtout pas Bilbon Sacquet, ce traitre qui lui avait volé l'Arkenstone !

Masquant assez mal sa colère, il récupéra lentement sa pipe et s'assit dans le canapé en face de Bilbon.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? répéta-t-il. Répondez ou je vous fais jeter dans mes prisons !

— Thranduil a déjà essayé ça, marmonna Bilbon avec regret. Et vous avez failli me balancer par-dessus le mur, vous vous rappelez ? Thorin, je ne vous reconnais plus ! Vous n'étiez pas comme ça la première fois que nous nous sommes vus à Cul-de-Sac !

— Vous ne me connaissez pas ! »

Cette fois, Thorin laissa échapper toute sa fureur. Il bondit sur ses pieds, envoyant valser sa pipe derrière le canapé, et attrapa Bilbon par le collier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient grands mais le hobbit était bien plus fluet que le nain, large d'épaule et robuste. Le nain leva le bras, tenant fermement le hobbit qui fut suspendu dans le vide.

« Répondez, traitre !

— Traitre ! s'offusqua Bilbon en gigotant d'autant plus fort qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour vous sortir des griffes des orques ! Même des cellules des elfes des bois ! Je me suis porté garant pour vous auprès des hommes !

— Vous m'avez volé l'Arkenstone ! Rien ne rachètera votre trahison !

— Et la vôtre ? Vous avez promis que les richesses d'Erebor couleraient à flots et inonderait Lacville ! Vous avez promis à chaque membre de la compagnie un quatorzième du trésor ! Bard et les siens ont tout perdu à cause de votre quête. A présent, les survivants de Lacville sont livrés à eux même ! Est-ce cela la fierté des nains ? J'appelle cela de l'avarice ! Pour votre pierre, vous avez pactisé avec les orques, ceux-là même qui ont assassiné votre grand-père ! »

La poigne de Thorin se raffermit sur la chemise du hobbit. La tirade accroissait sa fureur.

« Vous croyez que cela me plait ? siffla le nain avec colère. Azog allait anéantir mon peuple ! Briser l'Arkenstone ou l'offrir à son maître ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

— Vous auriez pu vous battre avec les elfes ! J'ai vu les balistes viser Thranduil !

— Le roi des elfes ! Croyez-vous qu'il soit venu par bonté d'âme ? Il ne veut rien d'autre que priver Erebor de ses plus beaux trésors ! Il a conspiré pour voler l'Arkenstone…

— Faux ! coupa Bilbon avec hargne. Thranduil et Bard ont accepté de vous rendre l'Arkenstone si vous leur remettiez un quatorzième du trésor comme vous vous y étiez engagé ! Si vous aviez respecté votre parole, vous auriez eu votre maudite pierre ! Si vous n'étiez pas devenu fou avec cette maladie du dragon, vous l'auriez compris ! Le Thorin que je connaissais aurait respecté sa parole ! »

Dans sa fureur, le roi sous la montagne lança le hobbit à travers la pièce comme il l'aurait lancé par-dessus le mur d'Erebor avant la bataille des cinq armées. Bilbon rebondit sur le canapé et disparut derrière. Il disparut complètement car il enfila son anneau. Il lui était impossible de raisonner Thorin, aveuglé par sa colère.

Le nain, stupéfait de se retrouver apparemment seul dans une pièce fermée, resta immobile un bref instant. Il se reprit ensuite et fit le tour de la pièce, ses yeux se posant sur chaque recoin pour s'assurer que Bilbon ne s'était pas simplement caché sous un meuble. Rien ! Cette fois, la colère se mua en inquiétude. Quels artifices utilisait le hobbit pour disparaitre totalement ? Il avait berné un dragon et se promenait à présent librement dans sa montagne !

Avec précaution, Thorin ouvrit la porte d'entrée et quitta ses appartements, encore chamboulé d'avoir trouvé le hobbit et de l'avoir laissé filer. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Bilbon se faufila par l'interstice sans que le nain ne s'en aperçoive. Le cœur lourd d'avoir échoué à raisonner celui qu'il considérait toujours comme un ami, le hobbit erra longtemps, invisible, au sein de la montagne.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : retour sur Thranduil. La situation va empirer bien vite...

J'espère que celui ci vous aura plu. J'avoue que je ne me concentre pas beaucoup sur Bilbon.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : il faut vraiment que tu arrives à te reconnecter à ton compte, les réponses à review ne sont pas censées être dans les chapitres XD Si Thranduil n'a pas voulu discuter pour ses bagues, c'est qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de le faire. Avec les orques à leurs trousses et en cachant son identité, il doit faire vite et les hommes ont été clairs : les bagues ou rien. Ce n'est pas seulement pour sauver des enfants qui ne sont pas les siens mais sa propre vie, celle de Feren et son royaume vulnérable.

Je suis d'accord que Thranduil est décrit comme quelqu'un d'avide mais il n'est pas allé à Dale uniquement pour le trésor (contrairement à ce qui est dit dans le film) et il avait refusé de déclencher une guerre contre les nains pour des bijou (contrairement à Bard qui lui voulait prendre les armes). C'est la même situation ici : leur vie contre des bijoux.

Les meilleures batailles sont celles qu'on réussi à éviter !


	23. Chapter 23

Thranduil se rapprocha de la forêt. Les cavaliers se tenaient à présent à quelques dizaines de milles de la lisière, près de la clairière de l'East Bight, auparavant habitée par les hommes qui l'avaient fui devant les araignées et les orques de Dol Guldur. Au cours de la matinée, il avait sans cesse pesé le pour ou le contre, les risques et les chances de succès.

La clairière était située bien au sud des Cavernes des elfes sylvains mais à une dizaine de milles au nord de la forteresse noire. Ce serait la dernière chance de rejoindre son royaume. Plus au sud, le danger serait trop grand. Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà ? Les araignées pullulaient si près de Dol Guldur et les orques d'Azog en arpentaient librement les terres. Déjà alors que leur groupe restait à distance raisonnable, Thranduil observait les traces de compagnies d'orques. Le fait de n'être que deux soldats avec une sorcière et trois adolescents incapables de se défendre eux même augmentait le dilemme. Pour passer inaperçu dans une forêt comme la sienne, hors des chemins et des routes, ils devraient aller à pied et porter le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sur le dos. Il leur faudrait se faufiler entre les lignes ennemies sans se faire voir.

Jusqu'au bout, il hésita. Finalement, Thranduil n'eut pas à prendre de décision. Deux wargs éclaireurs surgirent sur sa droite. Feren, alerte et vif, décocha flèche sur flèche et les bêtes furent tuées avant d'avoir pu trop s'approcher. Aussitôt, entendant une troupe arriver dans son dos, Thranduil sauta au bas de sa monture. Il ne pouvait se battre sur un cheval dont il n'avait pas la maîtrise avec Bain accroché dans son dos.

Feren également mit pied à terre et tendit les rênes à Hilda.

« Nous allons les retenir et vous ne ferez que nous ralentir ! jugea-t-il rapidement devant l'incompréhension des adolescents. Vous allez jouer les appâts ! Continuez vers le sud en ligne droite ! Ne vous arrêtez pas avant ce soir.

— Et vous ? intervint Sigrid.

— Je refuse de vous laisser prendre tous les risques ! s'exclama Hilda Bianca. Je n'ai pas laissé nos hommes se battre seuls, je ne vous laisserai pas le faire !

— Je reste aussi ! s'opposa Bain.

— Nous non plus ! intervint Sigrid.

— Vous nous ralentirez ! Partez et protégez vos sœurs. Nous saurons vous retrouver ! Si nous ne vous avons pas rejoints au matin, continuez seuls. Allez maintenant ! »

Thranduil donna une claque sur la croupe du cheval de tête. L'animal bondit en avant et prit un galop rapide, Bain accroché aux rênes et aux crins de sa monture. Les deux autres les rejoignirent. Même si Hilda fut tentée de rester auprès des elfes, elle décida finalement de garder un œil sur les enfants de Bard.

« Vingt seront bientôt là, jugea Thranduil.

— Sire, nous ne pourrons pas les vaincre !

— Peut-être que si, pour peu que nous puissions les surprendre ! Nous verrons bien. Préparez-vous. »

Le terrain ne leur était pas favorable. Plat et dénué d'obstacles naturels, la plaine était déserte. Il y avait bien quelques buissons secs et rabougris couverts de gel mais rien qui ne puisse leur permettre de se cacher. Leurs armes aussi laissaient à désirer. Hormis leurs épées, ils ne disposaient plus que d'une dizaine de flèches. Ne leur restait qu'une solution : tromper les orques mais ce ne serait pas une tâche facile et ils manquaient de temps.

Avant que Thranduil et Feren n'aient pu se déguiser en orques, leurs poursuivants les atteignirent. Rapides comme l'éclair, les deux elfes en tuèrent cinq d'emblée avant même que les orques ne puissent se montrer trop menaçants. Les orques ne s'étaient pas assez méfiés, pensant s'attaquer à de simples hommes.

Les quinze restant furent plus circonspects, d'autant que Thranduil et Feren assuraient l'un et l'autre leurs arrières. Ils tournèrent un moment autour de leurs adversaires, en groupe et formant peu à peu un large cercle autour d'eux pour les empêcher de fuir. Finalement, les orques repartirent à l'attaque.

Thranduil décapita le premier qui arriva à sa portée et plongea sa lame dans la poitrine du suivant. En deux seconde, les cadavres tombèrent sur le sol. Le suivant offrit plus de résistance car il para la première attaque de Thranduil et avec son autre épée trancha en diagonale. L'elfe fut forcé à battre en retraite. Il chargea à nouveau et, après une feinte, coupa net la jambe gauche de l'orque. Sans prendre la peine de l'achever car il n'était plus dangereux, Thranduil s'attaqua aux suivants.

Feren de son côté vint à bout de deux adversaires avec une relative facilité mais il n'eut pas le loisir de seconder son roi : il s'était éloigné de quelques pas et le gros des ennemis en avait profité pour refermer l'encerclement autour de lui, isolant les deux elfes l'un de l'autre. Le jeune elfe virevoltait avec efficacité mais sitôt un orque abattu, le suivant prenait la place.

Sa capuche renversée en arrière ne cachant plus son visage, les créatures s'agglutinaient contre Thranduil. Si quelques-uns des orques avaient reconnus son visage, la nouvelle s'était propagée très vite. Toute idée de ramener les héritiers de Bard disparue de leurs esprits, tous les orques voulaient ramener la tête du roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Thranduil donna un coup de pied dans le genou d'un orque. Le craquement sourd fut masqué par le bruit d'entrechoquement des lames. Son épée coincée entre deux appartenant aux orques, Thranduil fut contraint de la lâcher pour contrer un troisième orque qui l'attaquait dans son dos. Il attrapa le poignet de l'orque et le tira vers lui avant de s'en servir comme bouclier. Lacéré par ses propres alliés, l'orque s'effondra sur le sol alors que Thranduil s'emparait d'une épée tombée à terre pour décapiter un autre ennemi. Il posa un genou à terre, se glissa sous la garde de l'immense orque qui lui faisait face puis il enfonça jusqu'à la garde la lame de son épée sous l'aisselle de la créature, endroit qui n'était pas protégé par l'épaisse armure noire. A nouveau, le roi des elfes se trouva désarmé. Un ennemi voulu en profiter. Mal lui en prit car il tourna le dos à Feren qui essayait toujours d'assister et protéger son roi. Le jeune elfe lui planta l'épée dans le dos.

Déjà, sur les vingt orques de la troupe, douze gisaient au sol. La rapidité de Thranduil le rendait très difficile à atteindre, même seul contre six orques. Tout au plus arrivaient-ils à l'effleurer avant d'être tués à leur tour. Un nouvel orque s'effondra sur le sol, le crâne fracassé. Plus que cinq ! Les cadavres s'amoncelaient autour de Thranduil, principale cible. Feren, éloigné par les combats, ne pouvait plus le soutenir et affrontait également ses propres adversaires. Plus jeune et moins expérimentés de par son rôle de simple messager, il avait plus de difficultés. Sa jambe blessée le ralentissait considérablement et depuis quelques minutes il gardait une position défensive, se contentant de se défendre sans parvenir à contrattaquer. A nouveau, la lame d'un orque l'atteignit au bras, déchiquetant le manteau et sa tunique, entaillant le muscle jusqu'à l'os. Il perdit une nouvelle occasion d'attaquer et battit en retraite, s'éloignant encore du roi. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses deux adversaires.

Thranduil s'empara encore d'une épée d'orque abandonnée au sol par son précédent propriétaire, la sienne restant hors de portée. Les gestes ralentis par la fatigue et ses blessures, Thranduil tarda à se rendre compte qu'un des orques restait en retrait. Couvert d'une armure noire et le visage masqué d'un casque à plumet dont la visière lui cachait les yeux, il restait à une trentaine de mètres de la bataille.

Chef du bataillon des orques, il était le seul à rester prudent puisqu'il se rappelait les deux wargs abattus et de la précédente expédition lancée à la poursuite du fils de Bard, elle aussi annihilée. Devant la grande résistance des elfes et la présence de Thranduil lui-même, l'orque commença à douter, sans compter qu'il ignorait encore où étaient passé leurs cibles originelles. D'un geste adroit, il tira de son carquois l'une des dix flèches fournies par Bolg, longue, au trait épais et à l'empennage noir. Il s'empara ensuite de son arc et y plaça la flèche. Lentement, il tira sur la corde, jaugeant du bon moment pour la relâcher. Apercevoir Thranduil au milieu de la mêlée était délicat, même avec une baisse du nombre d'assaillants. L'elfe ne cessait de bouger de manière imprévisible, surprenant ses ennemis. Immobile et patient comme le serpent qui attend de fondre sur une proie qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué, il attendit le moment propice, passant par réflexe la langue sur ses lèvres noires.

A présent, Thranduil n'affrontait plus que trois orques. L'un d'eux, de grande taille, lui donnait du fil à retordre. La lame de son ennemi perfora son bras. L'elfe profita de cette occasion où il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son assaillant pour plonger son épée dans son thorax. Malgré l'armure sombre, la pointe pénétra profondément et transperça le cœur de l'orque. Sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation et par pur réflexe, Thranduil se jeta au sol. La lame de l'orque dans son dos siffla au-dessus de sa tête. L'elfe se rejeta en arrière et donna un fort coup de coude à l'aveuglette. Au crac qui retentit, il comprit que le nez de son ennemi était complètement détruit. L'orque s'effondra sur le sol, la face fracassée.

Encore deux ! Ils ne furent pas un problème longtemps. Thranduil bondit sur ses pieds. Il fit un écart sur la gauche puis parvint à saisir son épée au sol. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde délicate de son arme avant de repartir à l'assaut. Il para l'épée ennemie, glissa sous la garde de l'orque mais attaqua par surprise l'autre dont la défense offrait une faille béante. La créature s'effondra, morte. Deux coups supplémentaires et le dernier orque rejoignit ses acolytes. De son côté, Feren vint également à bout de ses adversaires.

Hébété et encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Thranduil mit un genou à terre. Couvert du sang noir des orques et de nouvelles blessures parfois profondes, il prit le temps de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. En dépit de toute son expérience, aucun combat n'était gagné d'avance, en particulier en étant infériorité numérique. D'un geste machinal, il nettoya son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. L'odeur de sang était dérangeante et la vue des cadavres mutilés était pire encore.

Le cœur révulsé, Thranduil se releva. Sitôt debout, il ressentit une violente douleur à l'abdomen. Stupéfait et l'esprit encore accaparé par les orques, Thranduil baissa les yeux et découvrit une flèche dépassant de son ventre à l'empennage noir. Elle ne l'avait pas transpercé mais s'était enfoncée de dix centimètres en dessous de ses côtes.

* * *

Je crois que c'est un troll que je fais à chaque fanfic à chapitre XD

Vous aurez la suite ce week-end ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire. le dernier chapitre a eu 50 vues pour...1 review.


	24. Chapter 24

« Monseigneur ! » s'exclama Feren.

Le premier réflexe du messager fut de tirer son roi à l'abri. Ils se réfugièrent derrière le cadavre de l'un des wargs. Sa grande expérience aidant, Thranduil resta parfaitement calme. Il se força à maîtriser la douleur et à respirer profondément. Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché mais c'était une flèche de Morghul que les orques empoisonnaient. Il savait ce que ça signifiait.

Thranduil retira fermement la flèche d'un coup sec et plaqua un morceau de tissu sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement, le visage figé qui ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance. Ce n'était pas la première blessure qu'il recevait dans cette bataille mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et le contrecoup de la bataille se faisait déjà sentir. L'adrénaline ne le soutenait plus et ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement.

A ses côtés, Feren, agenouillé sur le sol, jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du warg. Il replongea rapidement à l'abri et la flèche du chef des orques passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le jeune elfe grimaça. Ils étaient piégés sans pouvoir bouger de derrière le cadavre du warg. Les minutes filaient et jouaient contre eux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Thranduil blêmissait et s'affaiblissait.

« Combien en reste-t-il ? demanda Thranduil en fermant brièvement les yeux.

— Je n'en vois qu'un ! Je vais m'en charger…

— Prenez garde, vous êtes une cible facile ! »

Feren glissa la dernière de ses flèches dans son arc. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Sachant qu'il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour viser, il retint sa respiration. Les muscles tendus par la nervosité, il bondit sur ses pieds. L'orque avait bougé de place et s'était réfugié derrière un arbre, hors de portée. Feren replongea à l'abri sans avoir décoché son tir. Alors que la fureur et la crainte croissaient car il craignait de ne pas pouvoir sauver son roi, Thranduil l'observa avec attention.

« Restez calme, Feren, conseilla-t-il. Vous pouvez le faire. Vous allez le faire. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs archers de la Forêt Noire. »

La confiance de Thranduil et ses encouragements permirent à Feren de retrouver son calme. A nouveau, il se prépara à tirer et bondit sur ses pieds. A nouveau, l'orque était caché derrière l'arbre. Cette fois, le messager attendit. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur atroce quand l'orque surgit de l'arbre, prêt à tirer également. Elfe et orque décochèrent leur tir presque en même temps. Sans attendre, il replongea à l'abri et la flèche noire l'évita de peu.

Feren attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de revenir à découvert.

« Il est mort ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Sire, nous les avons tous vaincus !

— Les orques ont-ils l'antidote ? » souffla Thranduil.

A nouveau, il ferma les yeux. La douleur pulsait au rythme de sa respiration et il peinait de plus en plus à la repousser. Il n'avait pas totalement eu le temps de guérir de ses premières blessures et les nouvelles acquises au cours de cette bataille étaient bien plus sérieuses. Allongé sur le sol, la respiration rapide, il entendit Feren s'éloigner à pas de loup. Après le bruit de la bataille, la plaine était redevenue quasiment silencieuse. Le vent glacial bruissait au travers des ronces et des arbustes. Nul oiseau n'égayait le ciel gris.

Feren fouilla les orques les uns après les autres en commençant par leur chef. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ne trouvait rien, sa nervosité augmentait. Aucun d'eux n'avait de fiole ni d'herbes et il revint les mains vides auprès de son roi, alarmé de voir le bandage de fortune gorgé de sang et Thranduil immobile. Il s'agenouilla près du blessé et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Monseigneur, aucun n'a d'antidote ! »

Thranduil rouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit vite compte que son jeune messager était à deux doigts de céder à la panique.

— Nous ne pouvons espérer regagner la Forêt Noire et je ne dispose plus d'herbe médicinales, murmura Thranduil. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

— Je peux peut-être chercher de l'athelas…

— Non, elle ne pousse pas dans ces régions. Les dunedains n'ont jamais résidé ici. Nous devons faire vite et reprendre la route. Aidez-moi à me relever. »

Encore pâle et appuyé sur son écuyer, Thranduil se redressa lentement. Il chancela légèrement mais rétabli son équilibre et le vertige se dissipa.

Feren déchira des bandelettes dans son propre manteau. Elles n'étaient pas très propres mais c'était le mieux dont ils disposaient à l'heure actuelle. Ils n'avaient même pas d'eau pour nettoyer les plaies ! De la terre et des débris s'étaient mêlés aux blessures sans qu'ils ne puissent les enlever. Malgré tout, Feren enroula les bandelettes autour de l'abdomen de Thranduil. Il serra le plus possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie puis en fit de même pour le reste des blessures du roi.

Affairé à sa tâche, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier l'observait avec attention. Thranduil notait chaque blessure de son soldat et en estimait la gravité. Même si Feren s'inquiétait pour lui, le roi savait qu'il n'avait guère été épargné. Bien au contraire ! Le jeune elfe boitait et saignait abondamment.

« Vous également, remarqua le roi. Soignez-vous !

— Ce ne sont que des égratignures, sire ! »

Thranduil resta intraitable. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, il aida Feren à soigner ses propres blessures. Ils ne se remirent en route qu'après, tous deux épuisés.

La nuit allait tomber dans quelques heures. Si les adolescents avaient bien écouté ses consignes, alors ils les attendraient au point de rendez-vous. Ne leur restait plus que quelques heures de marche avant de les trouver ! A cette seule idée, Thranduil serrait les dents. La douleur était omniprésente mais il s'efforcer de la dissimuler. Chaque pas la ravivait. Il avançait tête baissée, ne se concentrant que sur la marche. Feren n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il traînait sa mauvaise jambe et le bandage s'était teinté à nouveau de sang. La blessure ne cicatriserait jamais s'il continuait de s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Il lui fallait un cheval rapidement.

Sans surprise, Bain n'avait pas obéi. Flanqué d'Hilda qui comptait le protéger, il était revenu en arrière à la rencontre des elfes, espérant bien les rencontrer sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas pu revenir avant car dans cette plaine, il aurait été vu trop tôt et aurait alerté les orques.

Thranduil ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de le voir arriver avec les chevaux ou se mettre en colère contre lui. Si les elfes avaient été vaincus, le garçon aurait rencontré les orques et n'aurait pas fait long feu.

« J'ignore si ce garçon est gentil ou s'il est juste stupide, mais je suis heureux de voir les chevaux, avoua Thranduil.

— Il est gentil, sire. »

Bain poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au niveau des deux elfes. Thranduil, trop fatigué, ne perdit pas de temps à le rabrouer.

« Vos blessures ! remarqua Hilda.

— Plus tard ! ordonna vertement Feren. Nous les avons déjà soignées. D'autres orques risquent de venir et ils seront plus nombreux. Ceux-là n'étaient qu'une avant-garde. »

Sans un mot, Thranduil grimpa derrière Bain, taisant l'empoisonnement dont il souffrait. Les cavaliers repartirent au galop vers le sud.

* * *

Merci pour les 5 commentaires ! C'est quand même un comble qu'il faille râler pour que les lecteurs se manifestent.

 **Anwa** : si tu trouves des fautes d'ortho, n'hésite pas à me les signaler que je les corrige. Merci pour tes compliments. A quoi sert de faire des histoires bateaux ? Ce sont les défis qui sont intéressants !

 **LOTRA** : merci pour tout. Non, je n'ai pas pensé à l'archer qui a tué Boromir mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. C'est juste que pour être efficace, les archers se tiennent en renfort/embuscade (un peu comme les snipers d'aujourd'hui).

Pourquoi l'archer a-t-il hésité à tirer ? Parce qu'une flèche peut transpercer un corps et pas deux. Si l'orque tire et touche un autre orque, il n'atteindra pas Thranduil et sa présence sera révélée. Donc non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tient à ses coéquipiers.

 **Livius** : s'il te plait, évite de dire que si tu ne laisses pas de commentaire, c'est que tu attends le chapitre suivant.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre là aussi et à mercredi prochain


	25. Chapter 25

Comment Dain avait-il réussi à arriver à Erebor si rapidement avec cinq cent de ses soldats, Gloin l'ignorait. Trois jours après son départ de la Montagne solitaire et alors qu'ils allaient bon train et bénéficiaient des ressources, les Monts de Fer n'étaient encore que de hauts pics lointains à moitié cachés par le brouillard.

Assis sur la carriole de tête depuis douze heures, le nain en avait l'arrière-train tout ankylosé. Il grommela des malédictions en langue khuzdul qui ne visaient personne en particulier. Sous le banc du conducteur, il avait dissimulé les deux coffres que Thorin lui avait remis, tous remplis de pierres précieuses. Elles étaient moins lourdes et avaient plus de valeur que l'argent.

Des cinq cent nains des Monts de Fer, il en restait quatre cent dont une partie conséquente étaient allongés dans des chariots. La colonne s'étirait et bon nombre de soldats marchaient à la suite des chariots.

Dain, monté sur son cochon de combat, revint vers la tête de la troupe. Sous son lourd casque en fer, il fronçait les sourcils et affichait une mine peu amène et renfrognée comme rarement Gloin en avait vu une.

« Les orques nous suivent toujours ! pesta-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

— Ils ne sont pas assez pour espérer nous vaincre, jugea Gloin en se dressant de toute sa hauteur sur le chariot.

— Non mais le message est clair ! J'espère que Thorin sait ce qu'il fait. Il est seul et Azog joue avec nous comme avec les pièces d'un jeu d'échec ! »

En dépit de son impétuosité, le roi des Monts de Fer était réputé pour sa sagesse et son pessimisme. Ils continuèrent sans échanger davantage de paroles, l'esprit préoccupé.

Les nains n'étaient pas seuls à se retrouver démunis ou inquiets. Dans la lande désolée, les fuyards étaient parvenus à trouver un relatif abri derrière de hautes pierres blanches. Les chevaux, entravés pour la nuit, cherchaient sur le sol sec et gelé quelques herbes à grignoter.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, Thranduil ne participa pas à l'établissement du campement. Il s'assit, le dos contre l'une des pierres, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, un bras replié sur son ventre. Tilda, Sigrid et Bain le rejoignirent, ayant pris l'habitude que l'elfe leur donne les tâches à faire tandis que Feren posait des pièges et tentait d'attraper du gibier. C'était Thranduil qui décidait de faire du feu ou non, d'installer un véritable camp ou seulement de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures quelques heures.

Hilda Bianca l'observa quelques secondes. Bien que discrète dans leur groupe, rien ne lui échappait. Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage pâle de l'elfe.

« Allez chercher des branches pour le feu, décida Hilda. Bain, va voir si Feren t'entrainera ce soir ou s'il a quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

Thranduil ne s'y opposa pas. Il avait bien observé les alentours sans percevoir de danger immédiat.

Hilda s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, d'abord en silence comme si elle hésitait à rompre la quiétude de cette soirée, avant de finalement poser une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Combien de temps vous reste-il ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Et ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir ce que je veux dire ! J'ai vu vos blessures et je reconnais les signes d'un empoisonnement !

— Quelques jours. Suffisamment.

— Nous n'aurions pas dû vous laisser affronter les orques seuls !

— Si vous étiez restés, vous auriez été tué. Feren et moi avons de l'expérience. Pourtant, il s'en est fallu de peu.

— Tout de même…

— Assez ! s'exclama finalement Thranduil. Je suis fatigué. Ne m'importunez plus avec vos états d'âmes. »

Tilda revint la première au camp, les bras chargés de brindilles et de quelques banches plus importantes arrachées aux arbres les plus proches. Elle les laissa tomber à terre avec un large sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu mener si rapidement sa mission à bien. Malgré le manteau et la couverture qu'elle avait enroulée autour de ses épaules, la température de cette nuit allait encore descendre en dessous de zéro. Le vent vrombissait et transperçait les imprudents qui s'aventuraient sans protection dans la plaine.

Sigrid fut la seconde à revenir vers le camp improvisé. Elle aussi avait récupéré quelques branchages et des pierres qu'elle disposa en cercle. Elle rassembla à l'intérieur les branches les plus importantes, sortit deux petites pierres qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et elle les frotta ensemble. Cette fois, la jeune femme mit moitié moins de temps que les jours précédents avant de tirer des étincelles.

Thranduil l'observa faire avec attention. Elle devenait de plus en plus adroite et s'adaptait peu à peu au manque de confort et à la dureté de la vie sauvage. Les adolescents étaient courageux. Bain s'entrainait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une pause avec Feren. Lui aussi devenait plutôt bon même s'il lui manquait l'expérience.

Sitôt que le feu s'éleva, Hilda posa dessus une petite casserole qu'ils avaient achetée en même temps que le reste aux hommes. Elle la remplit d'eau et attendit qu'elle bouille. Elle y versa les dernières herbes médicinales dont ils disposaient, à peine trois feuilles partiellement écrasées et considérablement abîmées par l'hiver.

« C'est prêt, Farel », annonça la sorcière.

Comme lors des pauses précédentes, Thranduil enleva son manteau puis les bandages couvrant ses blessures. Nulle trace d'infection n'était à déplorer, ce qui réjouissait l'elfe car ils n'auraient pas eu de quoi la soigner. Hilda passa délicatement un linge imbibé de l'infusion sur les plaies. Elle déposa sur la plus grave le reste des feuilles essorées. Thranduil frissonna quand les doigts de la femme effleurèrent son ventre. Sans crier gare, il remit son manteau et repoussa la sorcière.

Il s'étendit contre un arbre. Cette fois, les feuilles le soulagèrent et atténuèrent la douleur sourde dans son ventre. Peut-être qu'elles faisaient enfin effet ?

« Bain s'améliore de jour en jour ! se réjouit Feren en laissant le jeune homme épuisé rejoindre ses sœurs. Nous allons en faire un véritable soldat.

— Il plaisante, je n'ai pas réussi à le toucher, se désola Bain.

— Feren a des centaines d'années d'expérience, déclara Thranduil. Quelques jours d'entrainement ne suffisent pas à devenir un soldat aguerri.

— Plusieurs _centaines d'années_ ? » répéta avec stupéfaction Bain.

Les adolescents observèrent l'elfe avec stupéfaction. Son visage juvénile aux cheveux bruns sans la moindre ride ne laissait pas présager d'un âge aussi avancé, de leur point de vue. Avec autant de discrétion qu'une jeune adolescente, Tilda jeta un coup d'œil à Thranduil.

« Et vous Farel, quel âge avez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Tilda, ce n'est pas poli ! la réprimanda Sigrid. Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser !

— Je suis plus âgé, admit le roi des elfes avec un sourire amusé. De quelques milliers d'années. »

A voir l'expression estomaquée des plus jeunes, Feren éclata de rire, oubliant pour un instant les terribles évènements. Tilda allait poser une nouvelle question mais sa sœur ainée la bâillonna rapidement en lui collant la main sur la bouche. Elle lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, à voix basse pour ne pas que les elfes l'entendent, mais elle oublia que leurs sens étaient bien plus développé que ceux des hommes.

Cette fois, Thranduil en personne se permit un sourire amusé. La naïveté des adolescents était rafraichissante après cette effroyable guerre.

« Comment est le roi des elfes ? répéta Thranduil. C'est une question surprenante.

— Il est venu nous aider mais je ne l'ai pas vu, expliqua Tilda. J'aurais bien aimé ! Les elfes sont si…Comment est-il en vrai ? Le connaissez-vous ? »

A nouveau, Feren éclata de rire, un rire cependant gêné car c'était à lui que les adolescents posaient la question. Le jeune elfe était d'abord plus aisé que Thranduil qui restait sans cesse sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son roi, hésitant à répondre.

« L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? demanda encore Tilda.

— Je fais partie de la garde royale, admit Feren. Je connais le roi.

— Comment est-il ? Le grand roi des elfes Thranduil ! »

A nouveau, Feren resta silencieux, cherchant désespérément le soutien du roi. Que dire devant Thranduil lui-même ?

« Son mauvais caractère est légendaire ! déclara finalement Thranduil avec un sourire amusé. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

— Et le royaume des forêts ? poursuivit Tilda malgré l'insistance de sa sœur ainée. Père allait chercher les tonneaux mais ne nous a jamais rien dit dessus !

— Parce qu'il n'est jamais entré dans la forêt, expliqua Thranduil. Les tonneaux descendaient la rivière jusqu'aux bateliers, bien en dehors de nos frontières. Les frontières du royaume sylvestre ne sont pas aisées à franchir. Seuls ceux qui ont l'autorisation du roi le peuvent. Et quelques magiciens qui n'écoutent personne. »

Thranduil s'adossa à nouveau à la pierre. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il gardait un souvenir précis de Girion, Seigneur de Dale, mais n'avait rencontré son héritier qu'en arrivant en personne à Dale après la mort de Smaug.

Feren s'éloigna à pas vifs dans l'espoir de pouvoir attraper un ou deux animaux ce soir pour leur repas de demain. Ils entamaient leurs réserves, la chasse étant mauvaise en hiver.

« La forêt est magnifique, reprit Thranduil à voix basse. Même infestée par le mal. En été, les arbres se parent de couleurs vertes et dorées. L'automne est ma saison préférée. Les feuilles rougeoient sous le soleil. Quand elles tombent, la forêt entière donne l'impression d'être tantôt rouge ou dorée. Les elfes habitent dans les montagnes situées au nord. La ville est creusée dans la roche.

— Comme les nains ? releva Bain qui écoutait avidement le récit de Thranduil. Je croyais que les elfes habitaient dans les arbres.

— Certains. Le mal est tombé sur la forêt et il est trop dangereux d'habiter en dehors de la forteresse des elfes. C'est interdit. Ce n'est cependant pas une ville comme Erebor. Les Cavernes du Roi des Elfes sont immenses, rassemblant autant le palais que des prairies ou les résidences. Les arbres poussent à l'intérieur même des cavernes. Les racines forment des routes immenses. Les lampes diffusent une lumière aussi claire que celle des étoiles par une nuit de pleine lune. Lorsque les elfes chantent, la musique raisonne dans les Halls… »

Les adolescents étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'elfe. Même Hilda écoutait avec attention l'histoire de Thranduil. Elle non plus n'avait jamais été dans la Forêt Noire.

Finalement, tous les trois cédèrent au sommeil et Thranduil se tut. Il se releva et marcha silencieusement, surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil les enfants endormis. Même partiellement guéries, ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Les pires étant celles qui avait traversé son épaule, toujours béante, et celle de son abdomen. Il sentait le poison se propager dans son corps au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les quelques feuilles n'y changeraient rien, ce n'était ni de l'athelas ni un contrepoison naturel. Thranduil chantonna à voix basse des chansons de son royaume, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude.

Feren ne revint de la chasse que quatre heures plus tard, bredouille malgré tous ses efforts.

* * *

.

* * *

 **GUEST** : merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Oui, le poison est douloureux, Thranduil va passer des mauvais moments.

 **LOTRA** : les nains non plus ne sont pas de bons archers mais ça n'empêche pas Kili de bien savoir viser. Ce n'est pas parce que la moyenne est basse que certains ne sont pas capables de viser. C'est le cas de certains orques (comme celui de Boromir et celui qui a touché Kili dans le Hobbit). L'existence même de flèches empoisonnées témoigne que certains d'entre eux savent viser. Sinon elles ne serviraient à rien XD

J'avoue que j'ai préféré un combat équilibré à simplement une exécution. Ce serait trop facile sinon. Et n'oublie pas que Feren était blessé à la jambe donc pour courir...

Merci aux autres qui ont laissé un petit commentaire !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier celui ci aussi. Il alterne entre la gravité et la légèreté, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la fin.


	26. Chapter 26

Voir la montagne dont il avait si souvent rêvé aussi désolée et abandonnée blessait profondément Thorin. L'ennui le taraudait. Il passait ses journées à arpenter les couloirs sombres d'Erebor. Faute d'avoir assez de torches, la plupart des endroits les plus reculés de la montagne restaient dans le noir. Les nains n'utilisaient qu'une dizaine de salles parmi les milliers creusées dans la pierre.

La tête ceinte de la lourde couronne noire et argent, Thorin passa d'un couloir à l'autre. Ses pas résonnaient dans le lourd silence de cette fin d'après-midi, bien qu'aucune lumière naturelle ne puisse l'indiquer. A son aise dans cet élément, l'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas. Les torches étaient suffisantes pour qu'il puisse détailler toutes les tentures encore accrochées aux murs de pierre noire. Il passa distraitement la main sur les fils délicatement tissés et la retira quand l'un d'eux s'accrocha à l'une de ses bagues.

Préoccupé par la situation de son royaume, il reprit sa marche, comme si accumuler les kilomètres au sein de son royaume allait lui apporter les solutions à tous ses soucis. Gloin ne tarderait pas à revenir avec des vivres et peut-être de nouveaux nains volontaires pour défendre leur royaume ancestral. L'aller-retour vers les montagnes bleues n'était pas si long. Mais ensuite qu'allait-il faire ? Azog avait beau être parti, il n'en restait pas moins que des centaines d'orques les encerclaient ! Une dizaine contre plusieurs centaines, quel espoir avaient-ils sinon de se montrer patient en espérant une embellie ? Et encore ! Il était devenu le valet de ses pires ennemis.

Thorin continua sa marche lente vers les profondeurs de son royaume, quittant le halo de lumière pour s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Le silence était total. Seuls le bruit de ses pas et de sa propre respiration le brisait.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner en rond. Invariablement, elles revenaient vers son cousin Dain. Ce ne serait pas lui qui leur apporterait son aide ! Son cousin était reparti chez lui, condamnant Thorin à la solitude dans une montagne qui ressemblait à un tombeau.

Désœuvrés, les nains de la compagnie avaient décidé d'enterrer dignement tous les défunts dont les corps pourrissaient depuis des décennies dans la montagne. C'était la raison pour laquelle Thorin ne les croisait guère ces derniers jours. C'était tout à leur honneur, mais une partie de Thorin pensaient que le reste de sa compagnie désirait seulement l'éviter. A nouveau, il tournait et retournait les derniers évènements dans son esprit. Aurait-il pu faire un autre choix ? Si seulement ce maudit hobbit n'avait pas volé son arkenstone ! Quelle folie avait donc piqué Gandalf lorsqu'il l'avait proposé comme cambrioleur ? Un cambrioleur un peu trop doué à vrai dire !

Thorin fusilla du regard la statue de son grand-père, comme si elle était la responsable de ses malheurs. Las, il revint sur ses pas, descendit une volée de marche puis arriva dans un des couloirs principaux. Alors qu'il aurait dû être seul, la sensation d'être épié le fit se retourner à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité ne rencontraient que les murs sombres d'Erebor. Le malaise de plus en plus palpable, il revint dans le grand hall d'Erebor. Là, il découvrit en montant sur l'estrade que quelqu'un y était déjà installé.

Les bras croisés, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol, Bilbon balançait les jambes en rythme comme s'il s'ennuyait. Il avait troqué le vieux manteau défraîchi des hommes du lac par

« Bonjour Thorin ! s'exclama Bilbon avec un sourire forcé. J'ai vu l'état de vos provisions. Il ne vous en reste pas beaucoup.

— Avec un peu de chance, cela me débarrassera de vous ! Faut-il donc que je vous croise continuellement ?

— Eh bien vous pouvez toujours partir de cette montagne avant que la situation ne soit complètement perdue !

— Partir ! gronda Thorin. Partir d'Erebor !

— Le chemin secret n'est pas gardé. Les orques en ignorent l'existence. En étant rapide et discret…

— Je ne partirai jamais de mon royaume ! »

Alors que Thorin se rapprochait du hobbit, une lueur démente dans son regard, Bilbon se glissa sur le côté et s'échappa d'un bond. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter dans l'un des rares endroits bénéficiant de lumière naturelle de l'immense pièce.

« Vous le regretterez, Thorin ! avertit le hobbit. Cette montagne sera votre tombeau si vous ne faites pas les bons choix ! Venez avec moi, partez d'Erebor ! Les elfes vous protégeront et vous pourrez mener une attaque coordonnée contre les orques !

— Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité ! Aucune alliance avec les elfes ne réussira jamais ! Thranduil ne le permettra pas !

— Vous êtes celui qui ne le permet pas et Thranduil est mort ! »

Bilbon fit quelques pas en arrière et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Au même moment, Thorin bondit de l'estrade pour l'attraper. Alors que le hobbit courrait vers un couloir adjacent, le nain le perdit de vue un bref instant. Ce fut tout ce dont Bilbon eut besoin pour passer à son doigt l'anneau magique et disparaitre. Ses pas étaient parfaitement silencieux mais il entendait derrière lui les claquements des bottes de Thorin sur les dalles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course poursuites dans le noir, alors que Bilbon était déjà loin, Thorin comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. Maudissant le hobbit et questionnant encore sa capacité à si bien se fondre dans l'obscurité qu'il en devenait invisible aux yeux d'un nain, il revint dans le grand Hall.

Trois étages plus bas, Bilbon regagna le camp de fortune qu'il avait établi avec l'aide des nains. Balin et Kili l'y attendaient, faisant les cent pas dans l'endroit exigu qui avait été un jour la remise d'une des cuisines d'Erebor. Ils y avaient entreposé les quelques provisions qui leur restaient pour assurer au hobbit des réserves raisonnables en cas de coup dur et qui échapperaient aux investigations de Thorin.

Bilbon surgit dans la pièce, dévasté et inquiet de la situation, surprenant les deux nains.

« Il n'en démord pas ! se désola Bilbon. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je n'ai rien pu faire !

— Je crains que la situation ne soit prévisible ! regretta Balin. Aucun argument ne pourra l'atteindre ! Je ne le reconnais plus.

— Il reste une chose que nous pourrions tenter, suggéra Kili à mi-voix. C'est l'Arkenstone qui l'a rendu fou !

— La lui voler une nouvelle fois ? comprit Bilbon. Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible ! Il ne s'en sépare jamais et cela fait des jours que je l'observe !

— Cela lui arrive parfois de la remettre sur le trône comme aux temps anciens…

— Insuffisant, j'en ai peur. J'ai pu voler un dragon et Thorin une fois. Je ne pourrai pas recommencer ! Il surveille cette maudite pierre comme une mère son enfant !

— Alors il faut que nous l'en privions ! décida Kili.

— Ne serait-ce pas risquer d'aggraver sa folie ? s'inquiéta Balin. Même ainsi, je ne pourrais l'abandonner ! Il reste et restera mon roi…

— Et mon oncle mais nous devons faire quelque chose, reprit Kili avec ferveur. Il nous mène à notre perte ! Ou pire : à une vie de déshonneur et de trahison. Plutôt mourir !

— Inutile d'en arriver là ! déclara Bilbon. Il changera d'avis. Avez-vous des nouvelles de la forêt noire ? Pauvre Legolas ! Quelle tristesse ! Thranduil est un bon roi, prêt à aider les nains contre les orques et sauver les hommes.

— Pas encore mais Fili guette le retour de l'oiseau. Que Gandalf nous vienne en aide ! »

Tous trois échangèrent des regards sombres.

Un étage plus haut, le reste de la compagnie s'efforçait de construire des tombes aux morts, tâche qui leur servait d'excuse pour être libérés de la présence de Thorin et de discuter librement. Ils utilisaient les pierres désolidarisées de la montagne et les retaillaient si nécessaire. Dwalin et Oin, eux, avaient été désignés pour s'occuper du trésor. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait cette mission et ils s'y pliaient à contrecœur par obéissance à Thorin. Cela leur semblait être de mauvais augure alors que ce trésor semblait être maudit pour avoir causé tant de souffrances.

* * *

LOTRA : ça va te surprendre mais je n'aime pas Legolas. Dans le seigneur des anneaux ça allait encore mais dans le hobbit...Jackson a complètement massacré le personnage. D'autant que dans les passages supprimés du seigneur des anneaux, il apparait que Legolas est un jeune elfe joyeux et presque farceur. Il y a un passage où il se moque de Gandalf très drôle...et très loin de l'image sombre du film. De plus, Legolas trahit son roi et père par amour alors que dans la société elfique l'honneur et la fidélité sont des éléments majeurs. La responsabilité aussi alors venant d'un prince...

Bref, je ne ferai pas de fic sur Legolas (autre que la ficlet que j'ai déjà faite) et il n'aura jamais de rôle central. Quant à ses blessures, il en a eu aussi cette fois. Le pauvre a quand même failli se faire couper en deux !

merci pour tes compliments !

Par contre, je n'ai pas d'autre idée de fiction. Le fandom du hobbit s'essouffle et je pense passer à autre chose. Je ferai peut-être d'autres OS mais je n'ai plus la patience de passer des mois sur une fic de hobbit.

Si tu veux en discuter, ce sera en MP par contre ^^

* * *

Prochain chapitre : retour de Gandalf en Forêt Noire ! La situation ne s'améliore pas pour Legolas.


	27. Chapter 27

Un cerf blanc bondit entre les épais buissons malingres et s'échappa entre les hauts arbres gris aux branches noueuses. L'animal était le seul visible dans la forêt malade, l'ensemble de la faune semblant s'être mis à l'abri. Les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient pas le sol. Le ciel gris de l'hiver, chargé de nuages, déversait des trombes d'eau dans une averse soutenue. Les gouttes de pluie roulaient le long des feuilles et s'écrasait sur le sol. La rivière grondait, ses eaux tumultueuses grossies par le mauvais temps qui durait depuis plusieurs jours.

Sur la vieille route des elfes, un cavalier solitaire s'abritait sous un large chapeau, bien insuffisant face à l'ampleur de l'averse. Le tonner grondait mais les feuillages étaient trop épais pour que la lumière éclaire le chemin.

Le cheval avançait au pas, prudent devant les dalles anciennes et parfois manquantes. D'un coup de rênes, le cavalier lui fit prendre un trot plus rapide. De son bâton de magicien réparé par ses soins, Gandalf avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Le temps était mauvais mais pas autant que les nouvelles qu'il apportait.

Enfin, les portes de la cité des elfes sylvains fut en vue. Gandalf s'avança et frappa à celle du milieu. Les elfes mirent plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrit la porte centrale. Déjà de mauvaise humeur, le magicien débordait à présent de fureur. Il mit pied à terre et tendit les rênes de sa monture au premier elfe qu'il rencontra.

« Il était temps ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous auriez pu ouvrir plus tôt ! N'avez-vous pas de sentinelles ?

— En train de discuter avec le Prince Legolas, monseigneur !

— Ah ! Emmenez-moi auprès de lui ! »

Le magicien trempé suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une grande pièce à mi-chemin entre le bureau et la bibliothèque. Peu désireux d'empiéter sur les affaires de son père, Legolas y avait installé un bureau de fortune. Sur la large table en bois clair, il avait entassé cartes et rapports des sentinelles. Penché sur l'un des parchemins indiquant précisément la géographie de la forêt, le prince discutait à voix basse avec deux soldats. Ils se turent quand le magicien fut annoncé.

« Gandalf ! le salua Legolas. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

— J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Les armées du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Galadriel ne sont pas prêtes. Vous êtes seul pour le moment.

— Je le savais déjà ! »

Le prince congédia ses conseillers puis s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. Gandalf enleva son manteau trempé puis s'essuya avec une serviette apportée par un serviteur.

« Nous sommes encerclés ! avoua le prince. Au nord, les sentinelles m'ont informé que Gundabad rassemblait les orques restant. Les gobelins des Monts Brumeux s'agitent près de nos frontières ouest ! A l'est, sur la seule frontière que nous pensions sauve, les nains risquent de nous attaquer et l'armée d'Azog parcourt librement ces terres. Quant au sud, il y a Dol Guldur…est-il nécessaire de parler de cette maudite forteresse ? J'ai rappelé les soldats. Nous nous préparons à un siège de longue durée.

— Les nains n'attaqueront pas les elfes et c'est la seule bonne nouvelle dont je dispose ! Thorin renforce ses propres forces. Il a lancé une route commerciale avec ses parents des Monts de Fer. Il n'attaquera pas.

— Reste les orques, marmonna Legolas. Azog est une menace. Pour l'instant, Bolg dirige ses troupes. Il a été aperçu il y a plusieurs jours au sud du Celduin, à proximité de l'East Bight. Mes elfes n'ont pu s'approcher. »

La lassitude et la fatigue perçait dans la voix du prince. Il n'avait eu de cesse depuis des jours de fortifier ses défenses et faire des réserves de nourriture pour le cas où les forces ennemies tiendraient le siège des cavernes.

« Ah, j'aimerais que mon père soit là ! regretta Legolas. Il a bien plus d'expérience que moi dans la conduire d'une bataille perdue d'avance ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ?

— Aucune j'en suis navré. Mais ne perdez pas espoir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Thranduil disparait.

— Vous parlez de Dagorlad ?

— Non, de la bataille du nord contre le dragon. Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

— Je sais qu'il a été sérieusement blessé, marmonna Legolas. Se confier n'a jamais été le fort de mon père. »

Gandalf observa longuement le jeune elfe en silence. Les relations entre le père et le fils avaient toujours été tendues. Le devoir pesait lourdement sur Thranduil qui s'y consacrait entièrement. Le magicien finit d'essuyer sa barbe et de la débarrasser des dernières gouttes d'eau. Il piqua dans la corbeille de fruits une pomme.

« C'était il y a longtemps, commença le magicien. C'était des années après la chute de Sauron sur la plaine de Dagorlad. Les créatures noires s'étaient enfuies du Mordor. Depuis quelques temps, votre père recevait de nombreux messages du nord indiquant la présence d'un dragon. Pas un de la race de Smaug, non ! Un animal plus jeune et plus petit, aux écailles vertes et dorées. Il n'y avait pas d'arquelance dans le nord et les villages furent rasés les uns après les autres. Thranduil craignait que le dragon ne descende sur la Forêt Noire, comme Smaug l'aurait fait si les elfes s'étaient dressés contre lui à l'époque. Il a demandé aux nains de construire une arquelance et autant de flèches noires que possibles puis il est monté au nord avec son armée pour arrêter le dragon. Il était un jeune roi impétueux mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix pour protéger son royaume. »

A présent, Legolas était sorti de son désespoir et écoutait avec avidité cette histoire que ni son père ni le reste des elfes sylvain ne lui avaient jamais racontée.

« La bataille fut rude, poursuivit le magicien. Le dragon a détruit l'arquelance et les flèches normales ricochaient sur ses écailles. Un groupe d'elfe s'est retrouvé isolé, le dragon fonçant sur eux. Thranduil ne pensait pas que les archers puissent l'atteindre ni que l'arquelance serait réparée à temps alors il s'est jeté devant lui. Il a affronté le dragon et lui a tenu tête pendant deux minutes entières ! C'était de la folie ! Une véritable folie ! Il a disparu dans les flammes. Mais il a assez ralenti la bête pour que les elfes le transpercent avec l'arquelance réparée. Le dragon s'est écrasé par terre. Quand les flammes se sont éteintes, nous avons vu Thranduil près de lui, immobile et brûlé. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'odeur de chair brûlée ! Nous avons pensé que la lignée d'Oropher avait péri. »

Au souvenir terrible de ces évènements, Gandalf poussa un soupir.

« Thranduil était toujours en vie ! reprit le magicien. Comment, je l'ignore. Les elfes ont réussi à le maintenir en vie le temps qu'Elrond arrive. Il a mis des jours pour soigner votre père et sa convalescence a duré plusieurs semaines.

— Et le groupe d'elfes ? s'enquit Legolas.

— Sains et saufs et vous en êtes la preuve. Parmi eux se trouvait votre mère. Aucune bataille n'est perdue d'avance, prince Legolas. Rassemblez vos forces ! Azog sera vaincu. Je vous y aiderai ! Et si tout bon sens n'a pas quitté Thorin, il saura faire ce qui est juste.

— Le nain ? J'en doute ! C'est à cause de lui que nous avons perdu la bataille et que je suis sans nouvelle de mon père et de Tauriel ! Sans sa trahison, nous aurions vaincu les orques ! »

Gandalf comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à raisonner l'elfe, pas plus qu'il n'était parvenu à raisonner le nain.

« Cette guerre n'est pas perdue et jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la preuve du contraire, Thranduil est vivant, reprit le magicien. Vous avez des alliés ! Elrond vous fournira toute l'aide possible. Je cherche mon hobbit. Il sera un atout. Des nains refuseront de suivre Thorin dans son alliance avec Azog. Mais le salut viendra des hommes et des elfes ! Gardez espoir !

— J'ai espoir mais je m'attends à des jours sombres pour mon peuple, avoua Legolas. Nous tiendrons. »

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Gandalf hocha la tête et quitta le prince pour prendre un repas et passer des vêtements secs. Revigoré par la discussion avec le magicien, Legolas farfouilla dans ses papiers et brandit la carte mise à jour. Les orques se rassemblaient à l'est de la chaine de montagne abritant les halls des elfes des bois. Des troupes qui grossissaient chaque jour et se montaient à présent à plusieurs centaines d'orques. Pourtant, ils restaient en dehors pour ne pas entrer dans le territoire des elfes.

Les rapports des sentinelles se faisaient alarmants. Legolas ne pouvait rester sans rien faire sous peine de se retrouver assiégé entre ses propres murs, ce qui tôt ou tard leur serait fatal. Sans compter les araignées ! Durant le départ de l'armée pour Dale puis depuis leur retard, les elfes n'avaient plus faits de sortie pour les détruire. Cela leur portait à présent préjudice car toute sortie leur serait délicate. La route de l'est était désormais dangereuse alors qu'elle avait toujours été dégagée. Ce serait de pire en pire !

Vêtu d'une ample robe vert-d'eau passée par-dessus d'une tunique longue resserrée à la taille par une ceinture tressée de cuir doré, le prince s'enferma dans son bureau pour étudier les rapports des sentinelles. Le visage encore marqué par sa blessure et sa convalescence interrompue par les impératifs de la sécurité de son royaume, il passa de longues heures seul face à ses cartes, pesant chaque solution qui s'offrait à lui sans en trouver une seule satisfaisante.

Attaquer les orques, les araignées ou les deux ?

* * *

LOTRA : si tu veux voir où j'ai pioché les histoires sur Legolas, regarde la fic **The proof that Legolas is a kid has been found on Caradhras !.**

Je vais voir si je peux trouver the treason of isengard, ça doit être très intéressant ! Sinon, merci encore pour tes commentaires. Tu étais le seul à en laisser un pour le chapitre précédent.

Enfin. Tu n'as vraiment plus accès à ton compte ? Normalement, tu peux demander à ce que le site te renvoie ton mot de passe ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

Retour sur Gandalf et la Forêt Noire ! Legolas, qui n'a jamais dirigé son royaume mais se contentait de diriger une patrouille, comprend pleinement le rôle d'héritier qui lui incombe. Je suis restée sur l'idée d'un jeune Legolas qui n'a jamais vraiment vécu pour avoir toujours été protégé par son père et avoir évité les grandes guerres. Il est très doué pour battre les araignées ou mener ses hommes, mais se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec la vie des elfes de son royaume sur les épaules est radicalement différent.

J'espère que vous aimez bien cette vision de lui.


	28. Chapter 28

Vers midi, le dernier rapport des guérisseurs lui fut fait. Trois autres elfes avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Avec ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre et ceux qui étaient portés disparus, ses forces étaient sérieusement amputées. Legolas ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la vie des survivants. Il devait les protéger et ne pas risquer leur vie dans une attaque trop dangereuse ou à l'issue incertaine.

Dans la soirée, alors qu'il n'avait pas pris de repos depuis que le guérisseur l'avait autorisé à se lever, Legolas convoqua les principaux capitaines de son armée. Il s'était décidé : les orques n'étaient pas pour l'instant une menace contrairement aux araignées. La situation ne pouvait perdurer.

Plans à l'appui, Legolas répartit entre eux les missions, prenant garde à ce que chaque nid soit attaqué par suffisamment d'elfes.

Pendant la nuit, les soldats se préparèrent au combat. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leur forêt et les araignées étaient des adversaires qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. La rapidité et le silence étaient leurs grandes forces et ils ne revêtirent pas d'armure lourde comme ils en avaient utilisé à Dale. Au contraire, les soldats gardèrent leurs tuniques en cuir doublées de côtes de mailles. Les elfes forgerons n'avaient pas chômé. Les gerbes de flèches furent réparties entre les soldats tandis que les épées réparées ou aiguisées rejoignaient leurs propriétaires.

Legolas en personne se prépara à la bataille. Se délestant de sa robe en soie et de sa couronne de prince, il revêtit sa tunique de capitaine et resserra la ceinture autour de sa taille. Il y accrocha les deux dagues longues qu'il utilisait.

A quelques pas du prince, le guérisseur l'observa faire tous les préparatifs nécessaires.

« Mon prince… » murmura le guérisseur pour attirer l'attention de Legolas.

En l'absence de certitude sur le décès de Thranduil, aucun elfe ne l'avait encore appelé « roi ». Quoi qu'il en soit, le guérisseur n'avait pas l'autorité pour commander au prince. Il formula donc ses craintes dans une simple question :

« N'est-ce pas imprudent ?

— Je ne resterai pas en arrière ! s'exclama Legolas. J'ai ordonné à mes soldats de risquer leurs vies. Je me dois de les accompagner !

— Le Seigneur Thranduil est porté disparu, rappela le guérisseur. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir diriger le royaume et vous vous remettez juste d'une grave blessure ! »

Legolas voulait plus que tout reprendre sa place, faire comme si les choses étaient encore normales : diriger les troupes dans sa forêt, revenir faire son rapport à son père…Mais ce n'était plus normal depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait fuir ses responsabilités. Il se résigna et déposa ses armes sur un coffre de son bureau, la mort dans l'âme.

A trois heures du matin, des centaines d'elfes sylvains s'élancèrent dans l'obscurité. Dissimulés par les couleurs brunes et grises qu'ils arboraient toujours, ils furent si rapides et si agiles qu'ils jaillirent des arbres et attaquèrent les araignées orques avant que celles-ci ne puissent réagir.

Les elfes progressèrent rapidement. Ils se séparèrent en compagnies et s'attaquèrent chacun aux nids qui leurs avaient été désignés. Au bout d'une heure, les araignées étaient toutes sur le qui-vive et rendaient coup pour coup.

Fort heureusement, les archers guettaient et assistaient les fantassins. Aucune perte ne fut à déplorer quand les soldats revinrent dans les cavernes, leurs missions pleinement réussies. Le nord de la forêt à présent débarrassée de ces viles créatures, Legolas se pencha vers le sud. Il y avait là bien plus de nids et les araignées étaient plus âgées et plus expérimentées que celles du nord. Les battre serait plus délicat mais il lança à nouveau ses soldats contre elles le lendemain.

Trois jours durant, les elfes menèrent une campagne impitoyable contre les araignées, détruisant les bêtes et les nids sans distinction. Pendant ce temps, les orques se réunissaient à l'est. Les sentinelles informaient chaque jour Legolas de l'évolution des campements. De trois cent orques, ils étaient passés à presque deux milles, tous provenant des montagnes Grises et de Gundabad, laissant présager qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des forces de Bolg mais des dernières réserves de la sombre forteresse du nord. Si les orques se réunissaient avec ceux de Dale, les elfes seraient complètement annihilés sous le nombre.

Ni Legolas ni Gandalf ne comptaient laisser cela se produire. Au quatrième jour, les elfes se préparèrent à mener un combat contre les orques hors de leurs frontières.

Juchés sur sa monture dans l'arrière garde, protégé par une nouvelle garde, Legolas observa ses soldats s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité des arbres dans un silence de mort. Gandalf près de lui brandissait son bâton, prêt à éblouir les orques et couvrir la retraite des elfes si la situation l'exigeait.

D'une telle rapidité qu'ils filaient dans l'aube, ombres grises dans la lumière naissante, les premiers elfes atteignirent les sentinelles orques dans leurs angles morts. Les créatures s'effondrèrent sans un bruit dans l'herbe humide.

Ces soldats eurent le temps d'atteindre les premières tentes quand l'alerte fut donnée. Immédiatement, oubliant toute prudence et toute volonté de discrétion, les elfes surgirent à découvert sans plus chercher à se dissimuler. Ils glissaient avec aisance entre les tentes du campement, coupant et tranchant sans hésitation. Les archers postés en hauteur dans les arbres secondaient efficacement les fantassins au sol.

Les combats firent rage pendant des heures. A l'arrière, protégé par la nouvelle garde royale, dissimulés près de la lisière des arbres, Legolas écoutait et observait avidement le tumulte de la bataille. Régulièrement, des éclaireurs l'informaient des évènements.

Pour la septième fois, l'éclaireur revint vers les lignes arrières.

« Monseigneur ! Les orques s'enfuient !

— Devons-nous les poursuivre ? demanda un conseiller.

— Où vont-ils ? demanda Legolas.

— Vers Erebor ! Ils sont encore plusieurs centaines. »

— Quelles sont nos pertes ?

— Nombreuses, monseigneur. En dépit de l'effet de surprise, les orques se sont bien défendus. Les guérisseurs ne peuvent donner une estimation si tôt mais les capitaines ont parlé de plusieurs dizaines de morts et d'au moins deux cent blessés. »

Legolas se figea. Encore des morts ! Tant de morts en si peu de temps…S'ils donnaient la chasse aux orques, d'autres suivraient fatalement, affaiblissant l'armée des elfes tandis que les orques s'en moquaient. Il ne pouvait ordonner la poursuite des orques en terrain découvert. Ce serait prendre trop de risques.

« Sonnez la retraite ! ordonna Legolas. Laissez les fuir. Le sang a assez coulé aujourd'hui. »

Gandalf observa longuement le prince. La prudence et la méfiance n'avaient jamais été l'apanage de Legolas, plutôt celles de Thranduil. Le fils mûrissait-il ou voulait-il prendre les décisions que son père aurait prises s'il était présent ? Probablement les deux. Maintenant qu'il dirigeait son royaume, le prince régent comprenait mieux les responsabilités qui reposaient sur Thranduil, alors que jusqu'à présent il avait plutôt été laissé libre de ses actions.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Legolas qui changeait. Quelque chose dérangeait le magicien dans cette forêt.

* * *

Milles pardons pour ne pas avoir posté ce week-end ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et je n'ai pas pu.

Voici donc la suite des aventures de Legolas qui ne sont pas encore finies. Encore quelques chapitres sur ce thème avant de repasser à d'autres personnages.

* * *

 **Merci aux reviewers !**

 **LOTRA** : et si tu te crées un autre compte ? Non, la partie sur Thranduil est totalement inventée et est brodée à partir des quelques infos du film. A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun indice sur un éventuel face à face de Thranduil avec des dragons (mais c'est très probable qu'il ait dû en affronter car ils viennent du nord, que son trésor risquerait de les attirer et que des dragons étaient aux ordres de Melkor lors de la guerre de l'anneau où étaient les elfes sylvains). Pleins d'occasions, donc. J'avoue avoir été un peu influencée par la fiction Wrath and Ruine de Lighthouse que je vous recommande pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais.

J'aime bien ton idée sur le cerf blanc ! Pour les artifices du roi de la forêt, tu en découvriras d'autres rapidement ^^


	29. Chapter 29

« Les orques ne faisaient que tester nos forces, murmura le prince. Azog voulait uniquement savoir si beaucoup d'entre nous avaient survécu.

— La guerre n'est pas terminée, approuva le magicien. Vous devez faire attention.

— Nous sommes sur leur chemin dans la reconquête des terres du Nord. Tant que nous serons là, la forteresse de Dol Guldur restera diminuée et séparée des gobelins des Monts Brumeux comme des orques de Gundabad. L'Ennemi a besoin de nous écraser.

— Ils ne tarderont pas à venir. »

Legolas observa de loin la bataille. Ses soldats s'en étaient bien sortis. Ils incendièrent les tentes et les cadavres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ses elfes réunis en colonnes que le prince tourna bride. Ils revinrent lentement vers les cavernes dans un silence de mort. La forêt elle-même semblait être totalement silencieuse. Si silencieuse que l'air en était lourd.

A nouveau, les feuillages bruissèrent. Pourtant, il n'y avait nul oiseau et nul vent susceptible de s'infiltrer dans les arbres. Legolas arrêta son cheval et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les hauts arbres aux troncs gris. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette forêt qu'il connaissait si bien pour y avoir grandi lui semblait soudainement étrangère. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

A ses côtés, juché sur un cheval issu du meilleur élevage de Fondcombe, Gandalf observait également les arbres. Une ombre passa sur son visage qui n'échappa pas à Legolas.

« Les enchantements diminuent ! se désola le magicien.

— Mon père… ?

— Sans doute. Thranduil est lié à la forêt. Ces enchantements sont son œuvre. Vous pouvez les reprendre si vous savez comment faire.

— Je l'ignore. Alors mon père est vraiment mort ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… »

La voix de Legolas se brisa. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Thranduil, c'était pour le défier et aller chercher Tauriel malgré les ordres.

« Il faudrait s'en assurer avec les eaux de la rivière enchantée, suggéra Gandalf. Le pouvoir de Thranduil y est plus concentré. Si les sortilèges ne sont plus actifs dans l'eau alors en effet, je craindrai pour la vie de votre père.

— Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Le prince et le magicien talonnèrent leur monture, bientôt suivi par l'ensemble de la nouvelle garde royale. Ils galopèrent pendant des heures au travers des arbres sans percevoir d'autre bruit que celui des sabots frappant le sol durci par le froid. Ils contournèrent la chaîne de montagne et ne s'arrêtèrent que près de la rivière. Legolas sauta d'un bond à terre, terriblement inquiet à l'idée que les eaux ne soient que de simples eaux communes. Il n'osa pas toucher la surface tumultueuse.

Gandalf le rejoignit sur la rive. Il observa l'eau cristalline sans un mot puis plongea la gemme ornant son bâton dans l'eau. Elle se teinta d'une lumière violine et le magicien esquissa un léger sourire qui ne fit pas disparaitre toutes les rides d'inquiétude de son front.

« Les enchantements ont faibli et non pas disparu, déclara Gandalf.

— Alors mon père est vivant ! s'exclama Legolas avec soulagement.

— Je le pense, bien que la faiblesse des enchantements m'inquiète profondément. Néanmoins, il est possible que ce ne soit qu'une simple résurgence de son pouvoir. Si c'est le cas, il est trop tard.

— Je garde espoir ! Mais où est-il ? Gandalf, se pourrait-il que les nains aient capturé mon père ?

— Il y a une semaine, je vous aurais dit que non. Aujourd'hui, je crains de ne plus avoir de certitude quant à Thorin…Il hait Thranduil depuis la chute d'Erebor. Son emprisonnement dans vos cellules et la prise de l'Arkenstone n'ont fait qu'accroitre sa haine. J'ignore si Thorin est capable de l'emprisonner.

— Peut-être Azog également, murmura Legolas. Peu importe ! S'il est en vie, il me faut le retrouver.

— Quitte à abandonner les vôtres ? rappela Gandalf. Vous êtes le régent de la Forêt Noire. Vous ne pouvez délaisser vos défenses !

— Je ne le comptais pas ! »

Legolas soupira. Les sourcils froncés, une ride d'expression traversant son front, le prince se redressa et remonta à cheval. Il allait reprendre la conversation quand un corbeau voleta près d'eux. Ce n'était pas un oiseau habituel dans la forêt et celui-là avait un message accroché à la patte. Le corbeau se posa sur l'épaule du magicien, qui délia immédiatement le cordon gris qui attachait le parchemin. La taille du papier ne permettant pas les longs textes, il restait succinct.

« C'est de Kili ! s'exclama avec stupéfaction le magicien.

— Que veux le nain ?

— De l'aide !

— Pour qui se prend-il ? » s'exclama Legolas avec virulence.

Son ressentiment issu de la relation entre Kili et Tauriel s'accrut avec cette curieuse requête.

« A-t-il déjà oublié qu'il a massacré mes soldats ? siffla Legolas.

— Non ! contredit Gandalf. Il requiert mon aide pour libérer Thorin de la maladie du dragon. Ah ! Bilbon est en vie ! Mon brave hobbit s'est invité à Erebor. Comment fait-il pour échapper à la vigilance de Thorin, je l'ignore…

— Y a-t-il un mot sur mon père ?

— Aucun ! Mais Tauriel est en vie. Elle est emprisonnée dans la montagne mais va bien.

— C'est ce qu'il dit », marmonna Legolas.

Ils revinrent dans les cavernes des elfes, silencieux, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Gandalf hésitait à aller dans la montagne. Il ne pouvait exclure que cela ressemblait à une tentative de le duper pour le neutraliser et les orques habitaient toujours dans les ruines de Dale. Y aller directement était trop risqué. Alors comment Bilbon parvenait-il à passer inaperçu ? Depuis une semaine d'après la lettre !

Plutôt que de se retrouvé piégé par des ennemis qu'il n'arrivait pas encore totalement à cerner, Gandalf décida d'être prudent. Avec Legolas, ils écrivirent un messager en réponse, demandant des preuves de la bonne volonté de Kili…et des nouvelles de Thranduil.

Le corbeau repartit à tire d'ailes en direction d'Erebor. Il revint vingt-quatre heures plus tard avec un nouveau message. Toujours aussi bref, la réponse de Kili ne suffit pas à apaiser toutes les craintes de Gandalf.

« Votre père n'a pas été trouvé sur le champ de bataille, annonça le magicien en tendant le message au prince. Kili a encore vérifié mais ne l'a pas reconnu parmi les morts. Tauriel vous a écrit un message.

— Et elle est la seule à savoir ça, murmura Legolas. Elle est en vie !

— Quelle est donc cette histoire de Bolg chassant un groupe d'hommes vers le sud ? marmonna Gandalf. Cela n'a pas de sens ! Les orques ne s'inquiéteraient pas de simples fuyards, ce n'est pas assez important pour eux, surtout pas pour Bolg ! Pas alors qu'il cherche à vous vaincre vous…

— S'il s'agit uniquement de simples hommes, rappela Legolas. Peut-être le fils de Bard a-t-il survécu ? Il représente une menace contre eux. Ils doivent craindre qu'il ne prenne la relève. Je l'espère en tout cas ! Il a deux sœurs et tous les trois sont bien jeunes pour la tâche qui les attend.

— Je l'espère aussi ! Mais cela m'intrigue. Kili indique que ces fuyards ont tué une vingtaine d'orques. Cela n'est pas à la portée des hommes de Lac-Ville. Pas même de Bard ni de son fils ! »

Legolas fronça les sourcils. La situation ne lui plaisait guère mais un mince espoir commençait à poindre dans son coeur.

« Cela ne peut qu'être le travail d'un elfe, admit-il. Mon père ? Je n'ose y croire ! Pourquoi serait-il parti si loin au sud ?

— Je l'ignore mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer ! Quiconque soit parti au sud est craint par Bolg et donc par Azog.

— Croyez-vous les divagations de ce nain sont fiables ? Thorin n'hésite pas à mentir et à oublier sa parole sitôt que son intérêt change ! »

Gandalf haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas deviner le cours des évènements. Ce serait pourtant bien plus facile ! Le prince avait cependant raison. Privé de la magie de Thranduil, les elfes des bois étaient vulnérables. Ils n'avaient pour se défense que leur art de la guerre, là où Fondcombe et la Lothlorien s'appuyaient sur les anneaux elfiques. Legolas n'avait pas hérité de la magie de la forêt car il n'en était pas encore le maître. Sans compter que malgré leur victoire de la matinée, les orques étaient loin d'être anéantis.

Les sentinelles elfiques postées aux quatre coins du royaume, les messages commençaient à affluer au palais. Tous évoquaient des masses d'orques qui se regroupaient dans la plaine, en dehors de leurs frontières. Alors qu'il s'était fait discrets depuis sa victoire à Dale, Azog était de retour.

« Appelez les éclaireurs ! ordonna finalement Legolas. Si je ne peux voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se passe au sud, d'autres iront ! Vous avez raison sur un point : qui que soit celui qui a tué ces orques, il sera un atout. Et si cela peut me permettre de mettre en sécurité des survivants de mon peuple, alors je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas essayer ! »

Six elfes pénétrèrent dans le bureau improvisé du prince. Legolas les étudia quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre car aller au sud alors que l'endroit était infesté d'orques présentait de nombreux risques. Il se pouvait bien que les six elfes soient envoyés à leur mort.

« Je vais vous confier une mission dangereuse et je vous laisse la possibilité de la refuser, commença Legolas. Des rumeurs disent qu'au sud de la Forêt, près de la citadelle de Dol Guldur, certains survivants de Dale sont poursuivis par Bolg lui-même. Ce petit groupe aurait vaincu à lui seul de nombreux orques.

— Nous ignorons qui précisément compose ce groupe mais il s'agit clairement de quelqu'un d'important et aucun survivant de Lac-Ville n'a assez d'expérience pour venir à bout d'un aussi grand nombre d'orques, ajouta Gandalf en bourrant sa pipe. Il se pourrait que ce soit les héritiers de Bard le Tueur de Dragon…ou peut-être Thranduil en personne mais rien ne permet de l'affirmer. Tout au plus savons nous qu'il y a au moins un elfe dans ce groupe. »

A la mention de leur roi, les six elfes se tendirent. Legolas comprit qu'aucun ne refuserait la mission qui leur était proposée et non imposée.

« Je souhaiterais que vous alliez voir, expliqua Legolas. Pour vous faufiler entre les lignes ennemies, vous devrez être seuls, vous aurez de meilleures chances. Les risques sont immenses ! Si cela tourne mal, personne ne pourra vous aider. Je souhaite que vous ne preniez aucun risque qui ne soit pas nécessaire. Le sang de notre peuple a assez coulé. Ceux qui partiront doivent revenir en vie. »

Un à un, les elfes s'engagèrent à y aller. Le prince sortit alors la carte de la forêt et indiqua les itinéraires, six différents dont deux passaient hors de leurs frontières pour longer la lisière des arbres.

Les éclaireurs partirent dans l'heure, tous chargés du strict nécessaire.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : merci pour ton commentaire du chapitre précédent ! POur le travail, les premiers partiels sont au 18 novembre. Du coup, jusqu'au week-end prochain je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster. Je n'ai rien écrit depuis plus d'une semaine. Heureusement que j'avais de l'avance !

Pour répondre à tes questions, les combats ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. D'autres seront décrits beaucoup plus en détail mais là, le principal était la réaction de Legolas, son devoir et sa frustration. J'espère que tu retrouvera cette impression dans ce chapitre ci.

Pour les tentes, c'était soit ça soit des trous mais cette hypothèse était trop longue (la bataille a lieu dans la plaine et en hiver donc pour creuser des trous dans une terre gelée...). L'avantage des tentes est de pouvoir les cacher du soleil et d'être facilement démontables. Pour les couturiers...les orques sont quand même habillés (un peu XD). Disons qu'ils les ont pillés quelque part !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : retour sur Elrond !

Chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir (surtout en période de partiels XD).


	30. Chapter 30

Au centre d'une compagnie de soldats en armes, Elrond réglait les derniers détails de son absence. Erestor se tenait près de lui, droit dans sa tunique longue, un livre ouvert posé sur le bras, un crayon dans la main libre, il griffonnait les dernières instructions du semi-elfe.

Glorfindel tenait les rênes du cheval d'Elrond. Il avait été volontaire, connaissant les dangers de la traversée des Monts Brumeux.

Finalement, tout fut prêt. Elrond monta sur sa monture, lui fit faire volte-face et donna le signal du départ. S'il n'emmenait avec lui qu'une quarantaine de soldats, chacun d'entre eux transportait assez d'herbes médicinales pour soigner tous les blessés de la Forêt Noire. Les trompettes retentirent. Le son cristallin se propagea dans la Cité. Laissés derrière pour s'occuper des leurs, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir retenaient un jeune Estel qui aurait bien voulu se joindre à l'expédition. Eux même n'étaient pas rassurés de savoir que leur père traverserait les régions inhospitalières des Monts Brumeux et de la Forêt Noire. Rapidement, la troupe disparut de leur champ de vision. Les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la maison tandis que leur jeune frère adoptif repartait courir quelque part.

« Puissent les Valar nous venir en aide ! souffla Elladan.

— Père ira bien, murmura Elrohir. Ce n'est pas la première guerre à laquelle il participe ! »

Lui-même n'était guère rassuré.

Toute la première partie du voyage se passa pourtant bien. Les elfes ne ressentant pas le froid, ils n'étaient vêtus que de simples manteaux légers. Les chevaux en souffraient davantage. Leurs souffles se cristallisaient et leurs sabots dérapaient parfois sur les plaques de verglas.

La compagnie arriva au pied des monts brumeux. Elrond frissonna, sans que cela ait un lien avec le temps exécrable. Depuis quelques temps, il subissait de novelles visions, si brèves et partielles qu'il avait des difficultés à leur donner un sens. Il ignorait qui étaient les adolescents de ses visions mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient importants…et en danger.

Les premiers elfes s'engagèrent sur la piste, inquiets de voir le mauvais temps s'aggraver. Le vent s'était transformé en bourrasques et les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Au fur et à mesure que la troupe gravissait le versant de la montagne, les conditions climatiques les ralentissaient. Les chevaux peinaient à avancer, devant affronter la neige qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux. Il leur arrivait de trébucher. La passe du Carrock était le seul passage possible mais sa traversée était loin d'être aisée.

Par chance, aucun des gobelins ne vint les attaquer. La traversée de la montagne, d'une lenteur hallucinante, fut paisible et monotone, même si tous les elfes restaient sur la défensive, prêts à faire face à la moindre alerte.

Ils arrivèrent seulement le lendemain soir de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagne, elfes comme chevaux littéralement vidés par l'épreuve. Pourtant, aucun ne tenait à faire de halte. La région était inhospitalière et les orques arpentaient librement les terres. Elrond n'hésita qu'une seule brève seconde. Il ordonna de poursuivre leur chevauchée pour s'éloigner des montagnes.

Il fit bien : dans la nuit, des hordes de gobelins descendirent de leurs cavernes lugubres. En manque de nourriture à cause de l'hiver rigoureux et du manque de victimes passant près de leurs porches, les créatures allaient de plus en plus loin et quittaient parfois leurs territoires.

Alors qu'Elrond observait la lisière des arbres, une bande de gobelins surgit dans l'ombre. Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine et l'attaque d'une compagnie d'elfes bien armés et supérieurs en nombre tenait de la folie. Les gobelins furent tués sans même parvenir à s'approcher des elfes.

Pourtant, Elrond n'était pas serein. A nouveau, la vision d'un jeune homme fuyant les orques, paniqué et muni d'une épée elfique surgit dans son esprit, si brève qu'il pensa un instant l'avoir imaginée. Il se tourna vers la lisière des arbres qu'il distinguait au loin, encore à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. Il frissonna, inquiet de savoir quand cette vision allait se réaliser. Quelque part dans la forêt, un adolescent aurait besoin d'aide. Quand ?

« Elrond ? »

La voix de Gorfindel sortit le semi-elfe de ses pensées. Ce dernier se rendit compte que la troupe était prête à repartir mais que lui-même restait figé, tourné vers la forêt.

« Une vision fugace, expliqua Elrond. Je n'en sais pas davantage. J'ignore même de qui il s'agit ! »

L'elfe n'en dit pas plus. Les cavaliers talonnèrent leurs montures. En dépit de leur fatigue, les chevaux repartirent au trot puis au petit galop quand le terrain le leur permit. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de camper aux abords de la forêt et ce serait encore pire à l'intérieur. Il leur fallait donc passer le reste de la nuit et le lendemain en selle.

Protéger les chevaux fut la tâche la plus ardue des elfes. Lutter contre les éléments les avait autant épuisés que tenir l'allure sur un aussi long chemin. L'écume maculait leurs poitrails. Malgré les embouchures légères, certains tiraient la langue et, bouche ouverte, peinaient à reprendre leur respiration. Craignant de trop les épuiser alors qu'ils étaient encore en danger, Elrond donna l'ordre de reprendre le pas. Les elfes avancèrent lentement, courbés sur leurs selles, dissimulés sous des manteaux et les capuchons tirés sur leurs visages pour se protéger des rafales de vent.

Alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, ils arrivèrent devant les premiers arbres de la Forêt Noire. Les dalles de l'ancienne route des elfes disparaissaient partiellement sous les mauvaises herbes tandis que de chaque côté les anciennes statuts étaient masquées sous le lierre et les marques de sombre augure laissées là par les orques.

Glorfindel observa la route avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas revenu dans la forêt depuis que les hommes l'avaient rebaptisée Forêt Noire et qu'elle était gangrenée par le mal. S'il en avait souvent entendu parler, les dernières images de Vert-Bois disparaissaient de son esprit.

Les chevaux rechignèrent à avancer. Ils piaffèrent devant l'entrée du chemin et reculèrent. Il fallut la patience de tous les elfes pour rassurer leurs montures et les faire pénétrer dans la sombre forêt.

Une dernière fois, Elrond se tourna vers le sud. En dépit de ses capacités, il n'entendait que le vent dans les branches. La forêt se referma sur eux. Les chevaux, nerveux, tiraient sur leurs mors. Même pour des elfes qui aimaient les forêts et les nuits étoilées, arpenter la nuit celle-ci était une épreuve. L'air était lourd et vicié. Les arbres, loin d'être rassurants, semblaient les menacer. Parfois, les branches les surplombaient et Elrond percevaient de faibles cliquètement. Il levait alors les yeux mais les araignées avaient disparu. Elles n'étaient cependant pas loin. Leurs traces étaient trop présentes pour se permettre d'être négligent et les soldats tirèrent leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et encochèrent une flèche à leurs arcs. Leur nervosité s'accru quand les fourrés remuèrent. Une araignée en surgit tandis que quatre autres glissaient des troncs d'arbres, toutes aussitôt criblées de flèches. Trois nouvelles surgirent derrière eux. Elles subirent le même sort.

« Nous sommes proches du palais, murmura Glorfindel avec surprise.

— Le pouvoir de Dol Guldur se renforce, observa sombrement Elrond. Puissent les forces des elfes des bois suffire à les contrer !

— Si ce n'est pas le cas, la Lothlorien sera vulnérable et le chemin vers les terres d'Angmar sera ouvert. »

Ils affrontèrent encore une dizaine d'araignées, surgissant tant des plus hautes branches des arbres que des buissons sur le côté de la route. Fort heureusement, les elfes étaient aguerris et ils ne furent guère menacés.

Ils repartirent au petit galop, laissant derrière eux des dizaines de cadavres d'araignées, pressés de se retrouver en lieu sûr. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard devant les hautes portes de la cité des elfes sylvains. Sans qu'ils n'en aient été avertis, les sentinelles avaient envoyé des messages pour prévenir le prince de leur arrivée, si bien que les portes étaient ouvertes quand ils se présentèrent devant elles. Cette fois, les chevaux ne firent aucune difficulté pour s'enfoncer dans les gigantesques cavernes.

Elrond démonta avec soulagement, les dernières quarante-huit heures passées à monter ayant été un véritable calvaire.

« Seigneur Elrond ! le salua Legolas avec un sourire. J'ignorais que vous viendriez en personne.

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. »

Le prince hocha la tête. Ses blessures étaient guéries mais certains mouvements lui étaient encore douloureux.

« Des appartements ont été préparés pour vous, l'informa Legolas. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant.

— En effet. Nous devrions parler ensuite. D'ici une heure, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

— Ce sera parfait. »

Legolas accompagna Elrond jusqu'à ses appartements de l'aile des invités. Ce n'était pas le premier voyage du semi-elfe et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aide pour s'y rendre mais il percevait la nervosité de Legolas, un jeune elfe selon les standards de leur race, et leur rapide entretien suffit à lui faire percevoir l'étendue des difficultés des elfes sylvains.

Legolas rebroussa chemin pour laisser ses invités prendre leurs aises. La présence d'Elrond, réputé pour ses bons conseils et son expérience, le rassurait. S'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour diriger l'armée de son peuple, il avait toujours rechigné à prendre ses responsabilités de prince et c'était ce en quoi il pêchait le plus à l'heure actuelle. Alors que la situation était délicate militairement, il avait des difficultés à s'asseoir derrière son bureau et s'occuper de paperasserie. La guerre entamait nécessairement les ressources et fournir des chariots complets de nourriture aux gens de Lac-Ville avaient mis à mal ses réserves. Pire, il ne pouvait plus compter sur les routes commerciales habituelles pour se réapprovisionner, Lac-Ville étant détruite et les chemins n'étant pas sûrs vers l'ouest et le sud. Sans compter qu'une partie des elfes subissaient les séquelles de la guerre et qu'ils avaient plusieurs centaines d'hommes à nourrir, habiller et loger. Legolas devait sérieusement songer à rationner les denrées que son peuple ne pouvait pas produire lui-même.

Où était Gandalf ? Le magicien avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures sans donner d'explication. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Legolas s'installa derrière son bureau. Ses doigts pianotèrent un moment sur le bois tandis qu'il balayait du regard la masse de papiers qui l'attendait. Quelques-uns des conseillers de son père griffonnaient dans les bureaux attenants et préparaient pour lui les dossiers qu'il devrait traiter.

Finalement, le prince poussa un léger soupir de résignation. Il s'empara du premier rapport et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un document concernant le renouvellement des stocks d'armes. Les armuriers faisaient tout leur possible pour remplacer les épées perdues et réparer les armures. Les réserves de gerbes de flèches étaient satisfaisantes. Satisfait, Legolas griffonna quelques mots à la fin du rapport tout en notant mentalement que les réserves de fer diminuaient. Il devrait lancer un convoi vers le sud voire jusqu'au Rohan. Hors de question d'acheter du fer aux nains !

Le suivant était un rapport concernant les réfugiés de Lac-Ville. Cette fois, les administrateurs avaient besoin de ses autorisations. Que faire de ces hommes ? Il ne pouvait pas les utiliser, leurs connaissances n'étant pas suffisantes pour correspondre aux besoins des elfes, mais pas non plus les laisser être un poids mort pour son peuple. Finalement, il donna les directives pour qu'un quartier soit aménagé de manière durable. Certains des hommes étaient des tisserands, métier qui pourrait leur être utile. Les autres devraient apprendre un emploi différent. Une fois décidé du sort des hommes, il passa au rapport suivant.

Au bout d'une heure, des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses papiers. Elrond entra, rafraîchi et vêtu d'une longue tunique en velours bordeaux. A ses côtés se tenait le Seigneur Glorfindel, légende vivante parmi les elfes pour ses hauts faits d'armes, et le magicien Gandalf.

Tous les quatre s'installèrent dans le salon attenant. Tandis que Legolas sortait quatre verres et y versait le meilleur vin des caves de Thranduil, Gandalf jetait un coup d'œil aux cartes indiquant les nids d'araignées et les orques. Les efforts de Legolas parvenaient à peine à garder le nord de la forêt sous contrôle. Dès la vieille route, les dangers pullulaient et les orques parcouraient librement leurs terres.

Elrond s'empara de son verre.

« Je dois vous féliciter, Legolas, avoua Elrond. J'ai fait le tour de l'infirmerie et du palais. La situation est sous contrôle.

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression, murmura le prince. Il y a tant à faire ! Tant de risques qui nous menacent…

— Le plus important est d'assurer la sécurité de votre peuple et vous y êtes parvenu, le rassura Elrond. Vous ne pouvez espérer remplacer votre père. Vous êtes différent de Thranduil et n'avez pas son expérience. Soyez vous-mêmes et faites ce que vous pensez être juste.

— Les orques ne sont pas une menace pour le moment, précisa Gandalf. Je suis allé à l'est, en dehors de la forêt. Ils se rassemblent près de Dale mais ne sont pas prêts à vous attaquer. Avec de la chance, nous aurons une ou deux semaines de répit pour nous préparer !

— Je vous aiderai, promit Elrond. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

— Je sais et je vous en remercie infiniment.

— Juste une chose, intervint encore le semi-elfe. J'ai eu des visions d'un jeune homme, un adolescent d'environ une quinzaine d'années, sans doute venant de Lac-Ville. Il se trouvait dans la forêt noire mais je n'en sais pas davantage. Des cheveux brun, des yeux marrons, plutôt petit pour un homme, vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure, usagé pour ce que j'ai pu en voir.

— Près de trois cent survivants sont entre nos murs, révéla Legolas. Personne n'a l'autorisation de quitter les cavernes. Ils ne pourraient pas… »

Le visage du prince se figea alors qu'il repensait aux enfants de Bard. Il s'était rendu près du campement des hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien traités mais il n'avait pas vu les trois adolescents parmi eux. Il resta pensif quelques instants, se remémorant les rares moments où il avait vu le jeune garçon.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai eu connaissance d'un adolescent comme celui que vous recherchez, murmura-t-il. Bain, le fils de Bard l'archer. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu mais il me semblait l'avoir vu à Dale lors de la bataille.

— Il fuyait quelque chose et avait à la main une épée elfique, ajouta Elrond. Je crains que sans aide, il ne lui arrive malheur.

— Il leur est arrivé malheur depuis que les nains ont réveillé Smaug ! s'exclama Legolas. Ces gens ont perdu leurs maisons, leurs vies pour beaucoup d'entre eux et doivent survivre avec le peu qu'ils ont sauvé entre nos murs ! »

Gandalf resta silencieux. Jamais auparavant ses décisions n'avaient amené un aussi grand désastre. Savoir que Smaug était mort et ne pourrait se rallier à l'Ennemi n'était qu'une pâle consolation. Finalement, Legolas se calma. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, se demandant pour la énième fois quelle folie avait piqué les nains.

« Vous dites que le garçon avait une épée elfique ? demanda Gandalf.

— Une épée de Gondolin d'excellente facture pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir. Ce garçon est important. S'il s'agit bien du fils de Bard l'archer, il se peut que le trouver fasse la différence dans cette guerre.

— Des rapports ont indiqué que Bolg poursuivait un groupe d'hommes au sud. Ils ne pourront pénétrer dans la forêt sans affronter les orques. Bolg a mis en place une véritable muraille interdisant aux survivants de Dale de nous rejoindre !

— Qu'en est-il du sud ? intervint Elrond. Je ne me suis pas aventuré plus bas que l'ancienne route des elfes mais les orques n'ont pas dû se positionner aussi loin.

— Si ce garçon entre dans la forêt par le sud, il ne pourra le faire que près de Dol Guldur, indiqua Legolas avec regret. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de sortie aussi loin au sud, c'est bien trop dangereux.

— Dangereux pour le garçon également, intervint pensivement Gandalf. Ses chances de survie sont quasiment nulles. Les armées de Dol Guldur ont été vidées pour l'est mais il reste les araignées.

— Je demanderai aux patrouilles de surveiller la forêt à sa recherche mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de l'aider, regretta Legolas.

— J'ai reçu un nouveau message de Kili, annonça Gandalf. Les nouvelles d'Erebor ne sont ni bonnes, ni mauvaises. Les nains sont retranchés dans leur montagne et Thorin est toujours sujet à la maladie du dragon. Cependant, Bilbon estime possible de lui faire changer d'avis. Kili souhaite me rencontrer pour trouver un plan contre les orques.

— N'est-ce pas un piège de leur part pour vous neutraliser ? estima Legolas.

— Je ne le crois pas. De toute manière, si nous avons l'espoir de tirer Thorin de sa folie, nous devons le tenter ! Erebor est la clef.

— Si Thorin est réellement contre, il prendra cela pour une trahison, jugea Elrond. Cela doit se faire dans le secret absolu. »

Gandalf hocha la tête.

Le soir même, les sentinelles reçurent des instructions complémentaires. De nouveaux groupes furent envoyés plus loin au sud. Legolas n'osait l'espérer mais ce garçon muni d'une épée elfique saurait peut-être ce qui était arrivé à son père. L'absence de Thranduil pesait lourdement sur le royaume et sur le prince. Savoir que les derniers mots échangés avec son père étaient de défiance et de colère minait Legolas.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : en fait, c'est Kili qui informe Gandalf que Bolg est au sud et qu'il poursuit un groupe de fuyards. Les nains l'ont appris des orques eux mêmes, Bolg étant avant son départ à Dale. Quitte à avoir des orques pour voisin, autant en tirer des informations. Gandalf n'était justement pas au courant des mouvements des orques.

Les anneaux elfiques sont le coeur du problème. Thranduil en est dépourvu mais doit faire face à l'ombre de Sauron et au Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Le combat est déséquilibré mais il tient bon. Je trouve ça exceptionnel sachant qu'il ne peut se retrancher derrière rien, hormis quelques sortilèges d'illusion.

Sephirothaddict : merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre cette semaine. Du coup, il est plus important que les précédents.

Je reprendrai un rythme normal la semaine prochain et nous pourrons retrouver nos fugitifs préférés. Bolg n'est pas loin et la situation se complique.

 **Merci de laisser un commentaire !**


	31. Chapter 31

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, le vent cessa de fouetter la plaine, apportant un peu de répit aux cavaliers solitaires qui traversaient la lande. Les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à traverser les nuages gris, les plongeant dans une semi-pénombre permanente. Du givre recouvrait les herbes folles, seules à grandir dans la terre aride, rendant le sol glissant et empêchant les chevaux de galoper. Ils devaient donc se contenter d'une marche rapide.

Feren fit descendre Hilda de leur monture commune. Malgré toute prudence, l'elfe força sa monture à faire demi-tour puis à prendre le galop. Par deux fois, le cheval trébucha et se rattrapa in-extremis avant de chuter. Le messager continua de s'éloigner du groupe au galop, revenant sur leurs pas. Menés par Thranduil, les autres continuèrent leur chemin. Cette fois, ils n'allaient plus au sud mais au sud-ouest, longeant à bonne distance la forêt. Si elle échappait à la vue des adolescents, les yeux des elfes en apercevaient la cime des arbres.

Hilda marchait à côté du cheval de Sigrid et Tilda. Elle avançait d'un pas vif malgré la fatigue qui les submergeait tous, Thranduil le premier. Il s'était bien remis de ses blessures puisque les elfes guérissaient vite et étaient plus résistants que les hommes mais peu à peu le poison s'infiltrait dans son sang. Ses forces déclinaient. Par chance, les adolescents étaient trop obnubilés par leur propre survie pour se rendre compte de sa pâleur anormale ou de ses gestes plus lents.

Feren ne les rejoignit que plusieurs heures plus tard, son cheval soufflant sous l'effort prolongé.

« Les orques sont toujours à une bonne journée derrière nous, indiqua-t-il. Quand je suis parti, ils montaient leur camp. Ils ont été rejoints par une autre troupe venue de la forêt. Ils sont à présent près de cinquante. Il n'y a pas de warg ! Je crains d'avoir vu un orque pâle. Je ne me suis pas approché assez près pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'Azog ou de Bolg.

— Une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient pas montés ou nous ne conserverions pas notre avance longtemps ! estima Thranduil sans s'arrêter sur l'identité du chef de leurs poursuivants. Continuons. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter aujourd'hui.

— Mais nous n'avons fait que chevaucher depuis hier ! s'offusqua Bain.

— Nous avons même pris nos repas à cheval ! » ajouta Tilda.

Même si elle dormait entre les bras de sa sœur ainée, elle supportait difficilement ces journées éreintantes passées à cheval. Bain également somnolait de temps à autre entre les bras de Thranduil. L'adolescent était épuisé et le paysage monotone n'arrangeait rien.

« Préférez-vous que les orques nous rattrapent ? siffla Thranduil. Nous ne pouvons en affronter autant ! Fuir est notre seul espoir. Sauf si vous comptez rejoindre votre père ! »

C'était mesquin mais il n'avait plus assez de patience pour materner des adolescents qui restaient trop jeunes et trop naïfs malgré la situation. Chaque foulée de sa monture ravivait la douleur dans son abdomen. Il donna un coup de talon et son cheval prit un trot lent. Bain le fusilla du regard à la mention de son défunt père.

Hilda remonta sur le cheval, s'accrocha à Feren et ils rejoignirent les autres. La sorcière restait silencieuse mais le messager sentait la tension monter en elle car à ces instants, elle resserrait ses bras autour de son torse. Sa nervosité augmenta tout au long de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'Hilda ne décide finalement de relâcher totalement son étreinte, de se pencher en avant et de tirer sur les rênes. Le cheval s'arrêta et la sorcière mit pied à terre. Elle remit en place ses jupons et chemisiers avant de faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Malgré lui, Thranduil stoppa son cheval et Sigrid en fit autant.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'exclama Thranduil avec impatience. Les orques…

— Ils nous pourchassent depuis quatre jours entiers ! rappela la sorcière. Eux aussi doivent se reposer ! Les enfants doivent prendre du repos. Un véritable repos, par terre avec un repas chaud, devant un feu ou ils vont finir par attraper la mort. Vous aussi, Farel. Vous semblez épuisé. »

Thranduil ne répondit rien. Se sentant en minorité, les adolescents ayant d'ores et déjà démontés, il renonça et descendit également de cheval. Il ne parvint pas à réprimer une grimace quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, renvoyant une onde de choc dans son corps qui raviva une nouvelle fois la souffrance dans son ventre. Pour la première fois, il sentit le froid de l'hiver qui lui glaça la peau. Il referma son manteau avec la nette sensation que la situation lui échappait. Les elfes ne sentaient pas le froid !

« Monseigneur ? chuchota discrètement Feren en s'approchant de lui, d'une voix assez basse pour n'être entendu par personne.

— Installez le camp. Nous resterons là pour la nuit. Vous pouvez faire un feu. »

Bain déballa les couvertures des sacoches de la selle et les étendit sur le sol. Sigrid réunit des brindilles et branchages pour allumer le feu de camp. Elle y devenait experte à force de s'en occuper. En quelques minutes les flammes montèrent, dévorant les brindilles sèches arrachées aux arbres isolés qui grandissaient dans la plaine. Tilda ramassa encore des branches en prévision de la nuit qui s'annonçait tandis qu'Hilda versait une partie de l'eau qui leur restait dans une petite casserole que leur avait fournie les hommes lors de leurs tractations. Une fois l'eau à ébullition, elle la retira du feu et la déposa à côté d'elle.

« Venez vous asseoir, Farel ! ordonna gentiment la sorcière qui ignorait toujours qu'elle avait affaire au roi des elfes.

— Je n'ai nul besoin de votre aide pour m'occuper de mes propres blessures ! gronda l'elfe.

— Ce sera plus simple. Allez, asseyez-vous ! »

Assez prudent pour ne pas se heurter à la sorcière, Feren fit semblant de préparer une chasse en étudiant les pièges qui lui restaient pour les animaux, tout en jetant de temps à autre de rapides coups d'œil à son roi. Lors de leurs précédentes haltes, ils n'avaient plus rien capturé. Résultat, ils étaient contraints d'empiéter sur leurs réserves et avaient pris garde à effectuer des rationnements stricts.

La chasse dont ils faisaient l'objet inquiétait profondément les deux elfes. Bolg savait-il qu'il traquait le roi des elfes ou s'inquiétait-il seulement d'un groupe de survivant incluant les enfants de Bard le Tueur de Dragon qui avait par deux fois anéanti une de leurs compagnies ? Ni Thranduil ni Feren ne le savaient mais ils espéraient que leur poursuivants ignoraient la présence des elfes.

Lutter contre la sorcière serait vain et Thranduil ne tenait pas à dévoiler son identité. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol gelé et enleva son manteau puis retira un à un les bandages. Les blessures étaient propres. Les moins profondes étaient refermées et les autres n'étaient plus que de fines estafilades. Comme d'habitude, ce fut celle de son ventre qui accapara l'attention d'Hilda Bianca. Elle palpa la plaie avec précaution. Malgré toutes les précautions de la sorcière, Thranduil se crispa un instant avant de remettre en place son masque d'indifférence. La blessure était refermée et seul subsistait une fine cicatrice blanche là où la flèche avait transpercé la peau mais l'abdomen était enflé à cet endroit. Même s'il ne présentait pas de signe d'infection, cela inquiétait la sorcière.

Dans un silence quasiment parfait brisé uniquement par le craquement des buches, Hilda plongea un linge propre dans l'eau et le passa avec soin sur les blessures. Les bandages furent nettoyés puis séchés et enfin replacés autour des plaies en cours de cicatrisation.

Ils mangèrent le reste de leurs rations en silence. Seuls les adolescents avaient le cœur à discuter. Feren, en garde attentif, s'était posté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Si les orques s'approchaient trop près, ils devraient fuir en vitesse.

Contrairement à son habitude, Thranduil s'allongea sur une couverture pour se reposer. Il garda les yeux fixés sur les quelques étoiles qui brillaient assez pour que leur lumière transperce les nuages. Un mouvement près du feu attira son attention et il découvrit Sigrid près de lui. La jeune fille avait les cheveux en désordres et les vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte depuis le début de la fuite et avait tout enduré avec courage.

« Farel, dormez-vous ? chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

— Non. Votre esprit est troublé.

— J'ai peur. Où est ce que vous nous emmenez ?

— Là où vous voudrez aller. »

Thranduil s'empara d'un bout de bois à moitié calciné et traça quelques traits grossiers sur le sol, dessinant le sud de la forêt et l'Anduin. Il y ajouta le Rohan ainsi que la forêt de Lothlorien.

« Au sud ouest d'ici à un jour de cheval si tout va bien se trouvent le North Undeep et le Sud Undeep, révéla Thranduil. A cet endroit, l'Anduin est moins profond et les bancs de sable sont nombreux. Des armées ont pu traverser alors deux chevaux ne rencontreront aucun obstacle. Vous serez alors sur les terres du Rohan. En continuant au sud, vous arriverez à leur capitale, Edoras. J'ignore quel accueil ils vous feront.

— Vous ne nous accompagnerez pas, comprit Sigrid.

— Non. J'ai à faire ailleurs.

— Où irez-vous ?

— Feren et moi nous dirigeons chez nos parents, les elfes de Lorien. Nous y trouverons des chevaux plus rapides que ceux-là qui nous permettront de retourner chez nous en évitant nos poursuivants. La Dame de Lothlorien sera d'une grande aide dans la guerre qui s'annonce.

— Vous allez continuer à vous battre contre les orques !

— Azog menace mon peuple. Le flanc de l'est était le seul sur lequel ne pesait aucune menace. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent et les miens sont encerclés. Partout, les orques menacent mon royaume ! Je ne peux fuir. Je vais retourner chez les miens et me battre jusqu'à ce qu'Azog ne soit plus. »

La lumière des flammes se reflétait dans les yeux gris de Thranduil. Son visage fin affichait toute sa détermination. La simple mention de la vulnérabilité de son peuple alors que lui-même errait à travers les Terres Brunes, guide improvisé d'un groupe d'adolescent. Il avait laissé échapper plus d'informations qu'il ne l'aurait voulu tant il était épuisé mais, par chance, les jeunes adolescents n'avaient pas compris.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Sigrid presque timidement.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Venger mon père ! Les orques l'ont tué. Je refuse de vivre paisiblement en oubliant son sacrifice.

— Moi aussi ! intervint Bain qui écoutait la discussion depuis quelques temps.

— Cette fois vous ne me laisserez pas derrière ! jura Tilda. Je vengerai la mort de Père !

— Je vous suivrai, promit Hilda Bianca. Les orques ne s'en tireront pas !

— Nous en reparlerons, promit Thranduil. Pour le moment, reposez-vous. Demain, quoi qu'en dise la sorcière, nous ne pourrons plus nous arrêter. »

* * *

Encore un petit chapitre charnière assez explicatif mais qui devrait vous donner une bonne idée de ce que chacun des protagonistes va décider ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !

Prochain chapitre : la situation se complique. Certains secrets de Thranduil seront éventés.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **ESSY** : ça fait longtemps ! Contente de te revoir ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas de ton retard, tu as largement le temps de tout rattraper. L'histoire est loin d'être finie. Elle devrait être aussi longue que l'orque au visage d'elfe. En tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments !

 **LOTRA** : Je plaide coupable pour les noms de lieux. Je n'ai plus les appellations françaises en tête, je me fie à une carte avec les appellations anglaises. Je changerai ça lors de la relecture.

Les chevaux elfiques n'ont pas de selle ni de mors, je le savais, mais ils en ont dans les films du coup je suis restée sur cette idée.

Les relations Rohan/Forêt Noire pour le fer ne seraient qu'en dernier recours pour acheter ce qui est nécessaire à la guerre, pas une réelle route commerciale. Si Legolas le fait effectivement (ce qui n'est pas encore certain vu qu'il ne s'agit que d'un projet s'il n'arrive pas à se procurer du fer lui même), il est évident que son messager ne dirait rien sur son origine elfique ni de son royaume.

A ce week-end tout le monde !


	32. Chapter 32

Les adolescents retournèrent se coucher même si Bain aurait voulu continuer la discussion. Fuir devant les orques lui devenait insupportable mais il avait conscience de sa propre faiblesse. Que faire face à une armée entière que même les elfes n'avaient pu annihiler ? Il n'était pas encore adulte et avait passé plus de temps dans son enfance avec une canne à pêche qu'avec une épée. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures et observa longuement les flammes du feu crépiter. Il haïssait son impuissance.

Le lendemain matin, le temps empira. Aux grosses averses des jours précédents succéda un crachin glacial qui trempa les habits des fuyards. Alors que Sigrid et Hilda rangeaient les affaires de la nuit et empaquetaient le tout, Thranduil s'isola. La nuit n'avait rien fait contre la douleur. Il passa une main sous les bandages. Quand il les retira, un liquide noir teintait ses doigts. La blessure s'était rouverte.

Il tenait depuis six jours face au poison, sans laisser transpercer l'immense souffrance qu'il lui causait, mais peu à peu il faiblissait. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Malgré le froid qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il avait de la fièvre. La sueur maculait son visage blafard. Il avait beau l'essuyer, elle revenait sans cesse.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir ! s'exclama Sigrid. Farel, où est Feren ?

— Il va arriver, répondit Thranduil en revenant vers le campement. Bain, vous dirigerez le cheval aujourd'hui.

— Je n'ai jamais…

— Tenez les rênes droites et tout ira bien. Feren vous montrera le chemin. »

D'un bond maladroit pour un elfe, Thranduil monta derrière l'adolescent. Bain donna des coups de talon hésitants et l'animal, de bonne volonté et frais après une nuit de repos, prit le trot et passa spontanément à un petit galop.

Derrière l'adolescent, Thranduil surveillait la route mais rien ne troublait la monotonie du chemin. Aux arbres succédaient d'autres arbres et, sans piste déjà tracée, les chevaux en créaient une parmi les herbes folles qui survivaient difficilement à l'hiver qui promettait d'être rigoureux. Par moments, Thranduil perdait le fil et ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à se fixer sur leur route.

Malgré les quelques formules magiques qu'il répétait, la situation empira vers la fin de la matinée. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui passa un bras autour de Bain, incapable par moment de garder son équilibre.

Les heures passèrent. Toutes se ressemblaient si ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi le ciel s'éclaircit. La pluie s'arrêta et le vent chassa les nuages. Thranduil ferma les yeux un bref instant pour rassembler ses forces et calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Quand il les rouvrit, sa vision se brouilla. Il se força à inspirer lentement et profondément, sans succès. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et Thranduil se sentit basculer. Il tenta de se rattraper à Bain mais son bras glissa et il tomba sur le sol.

Bain fut le premier à se rendre compte de la situation. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes. Le cheval pila net, la tête renversée en arrière, hennissant furieusement contre le traitement qui lui était imposé. En tête, Feren ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte ce que qu'il se passait. L'adolescent sauta au bas de sa monture.

« Farel ! s'écria Bain. Feren, Farel est tombé ! »

Il s'agenouilla près de l'elfe. Thranduil était toujours conscient et luttait pour refluer la douleur. Le poison lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il tenta de se redresser seul mais Hilda, arrivée près de lui, le lui interdit. La sorcière posa la main sur la poitrine de l'elfe et le força à rester allongé à terre. A côté d'elle, Feren était aussi livide que son roi. Un peu à l'écart, Sigrid et Tilda gardaient les rênes des chevaux. La plus jeune tordait le cou dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

« Restez immobile, recommanda la sorcière.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? intervint Tilda. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

D'une main experte, Hilda défit les bandages qui entouraient le ventre de l'elfe. La plaie s'était rouverte et dégageait une forte odeur de pourriture. Elle ne fit que l'effleurer mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'un épais liquide noir s'échappe de la blessure. Thranduil se crispa, la vue à nouveau brouillée par la douleur. La mâchoire contractée pour ne pas hurler et les mains tremblantes, il était plus livide que jamais.

« Du poison ! comprit enfin Hilda. Je savais que quelque chose clochait ! Depuis quand ?

— Six jours, révéla Feren.

— Et vous n'avez rien dit ! s'exclama Bain.

— A quoi bon ? siffla Thranduil. Nous n'avons pas l'antidote !

— Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Tilda. Tauriel a soigné Kili avec de l'Athelas !

— Nous n'en avons pas et elle ne pousse pas ici ! répondit Feren avec regret. Rien ne pousse ! L'hiver a gelé les rares plantes que nous aurions pu utiliser. Nous devons rejoindre nos parents à l'ouest au plus vite. »

Thranduil repoussa durement la sorcière et se redressa. Des mèches de cheveux blonds s'échappèrent de son capuchon. Il se remit lentement debout, s'appuyant lourdement sur un Feren inquiet.

« Les orques sont sur nos talons, rappela sèchement le roi des elfes. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser ! Remontez à cheval, nous partons ! »

Bain tenta de discuter mais Hilda lui fit signe de se remettre en selle. Elle ne connaissait pas le poison utilisé par les orques et n'avait que de l'eau pour soigner les plaies. Si les elfes reconnaissaient que leurs connaissances et leur magie seraient insuffisantes, il ne leur restait plus qu'à demander de l'aide ailleurs.

Le jeune homme monta sur sa monture et Thranduil en fit de même. Dans un silence inquiet, ils repartirent à vive allure. Ils jetaient tous régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de Thranduil, craignant qu'il ne succombe à nouveau au poison. Aucun ne parvenait à voir son visage, masqué par l'ombre du capuchon, mais les yeux de l'elfe brillaient de fièvre.

* * *

Au vu des suppositions dans les commentaires, vous vous attendiez à une autre révélation. Le reste sera pour une prochaine fois !

Essy : super ! tu en penses quoi ?

Lotra : merci pour ton commentaire ! Les partiels ne se passent jamais bien. Au moyen-âge, il y avait des bourreaux. Au 21ème siècle, il y a des profs. Tout est affaire d'évolution technologique.


	33. Chapter 33

« La nuit est tombée… » murmura Sigrid avec hésitation.

Thranduil fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Feren, en tête du groupe, se retournait parfois vers le roi mais il restait silencieux. Les chevaux poursuivaient leur route dans le noir. Seuls les yeux des elfes perçaient la nuit. La lune ne s'était pas levée. Son quart restait dissimulé derrière des nuages.

« Farel…

— Nous continuons ! » ordonna Thranduil d'une voix sèche.

Personne ne le contredit. Bain ne révéla pas qu'il sentait la main de l'elfe trembler et parfois se raccrocher à lui. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

Alors que l'aube pointait, Thranduil ordonna finalement de s'arrêter d'une voix étranglée. Il était plié en deux sur son cheval mais tenait bon. Il retira son capuchon et passa une main lasse sur son visage maculé de sueur. Il fit descendre tout le monde de cheval. Bain, Sigrid et Tilda lui firent face, tous trois surpris de son comportement et serrés les uns contre les autres pour affronter le froid glacial. Les yeux gris de l'elfe se posèrent tour à tour sur chacun d'eux.

« L'heure est venue pour vous de faire un choix, annonça Thranduil. Nous sommes au sud de la forteresse de Dol Guldur et au nord du gué de l'Anduin. Il est surveillé par les orques mais en petit nombre et de nuit, vous pouvez espérer le passer. Si vous le traversez, vous vivrez une vie qui sera je l'espère tranquille au Rohan. Si vous nous accompagnez, je ne peux vous garantir que vous survivrez mais vous aurez la possibilité de venger votre père et reconquérir les terres de vos ancêtres. A vous de choisir ! »

Pour leur laisser le temps de discuter, Thranduil s'installa le dos contre un arbre pour se protéger du vent un maximum. Il se sentait mal et reposa sa tête contre l'écorce. Ses bras serrés autour de son abdomen, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

Feren s'occupa des chevaux. Après une semaine de chevauchée avec peu de repos et de nourriture, les bêtes s'étaient considérablement amaigries. Elles tenaient tant bien que mal l'allure mais les elfes devaient les ménager. Il les dessella et les entrava pour les quelques heures de repos qu'ils allaient prendre. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture et tous avaient faim. Les elfes supportaient la privation mieux que les autres, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'en souffrir terriblement.

Toutefois, il ne fallut guère de temps aux adolescents pour décider. Bain ne comptait pas laisser impuni l'assassinat de son père, pas plus que ses sœurs. Toutes deux refusèrent d'aller aux Rohan. Elles étaient les filles de leur père et ne fuiraient pas plus que leur frère, faisant fi des dangers.

En un quart d'heure, les discussions furent closes, tous décidèrent de continuer. Ils rejoignirent donc Thranduil près des arbres et s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures. Pas de feu pour le reste de la nuit, ordre de l'elfe ! Pas de nourriture non plus. Ils grelotèrent les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Un peu à l'écart, la sorcière s'endormit également. Thranduil ne l'avait pas autorisé à soigner ses blessures. Elle n'avait pas insisté : elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Celle de l'épaule, la dernière plaie encore béante, était en bonne voie de guérison et les bandages avaient été changés peu avant. L'empoisonnement était au-delà de ses compétences.

Feren revint vite. Il était parvenu à trouver la tanière d'un couple de lapins. Le déjeuner du lendemain serait un véritable banquet comparé aux précédents ! Il accrocha les animaux à une selle. Il se nettoya les mains pour en enlever la terre et le sang puis s'assit à côté de son roi.

Thranduil rouvrit les yeux. Il était épuisé et frigorifié.

« Comment vous sentez-vous monseigneur ? murmura le messager.

— J'ai vu pire, se borna à déclarer Thranduil.

— Nous sommes à trois ou quatre jours de la Lothlorien, rappela Feren qui connaissait les cartes de la Terre du Milieu à défaut d'avoir pu les arpenter en personne.

— Nous y arriverons. »

A nouveau, le roi ferma les yeux. La douleur omniprésente l'épuisait et il rassemblait ses forces pour se retenir de hurler.

Feren s'éloigna de quelques pas et reprit son rôle de sentinelle. Il laissa son esprit divaguer au gré de ses pensées. Son manteau voletait autour de lui. La nuit était froide mais magnifique. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Le jeune elfe les observa longuement, le cœur rasséréné par leur beauté. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps de les observer.

Un gémissement sourd fit se retourner le jeune elfe. Aussitôt, il accourut près de son roi. Après une courte hésitation, Feren effleura de la main le front de Thranduil. Il était brûlant. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes humides de sueur. Les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée, Thranduil avait plongé dans un sommeil de mortel troublé.

Son état empira encore pendant la nuit.

Ils repartirent le lendemain matin, si tôt que le ciel était encore sombre. Les adolescents, encore ensommeillés, montèrent sur leurs montures d'un geste presque mécanique. Ils repartirent, moroses, sans échanger une seule parole.

Alors que l'après-midi s'achevait, trois chevaux marchaient d'un pas vif. Quand le terrain le leur permettait, ils prenaient un petit galop sur quelques milles avant de ralentir pour repasser ensuite au pas au premier signe d'épuisement des bêtes. Par précaution, Feren ne fatiguait pas trop les chevaux, de peur qu'ils ne doivent affronter des orques.

Thranduil n'avait rien dit de toute la journée, gardant un visage fermé alors qu'il luttait à chaque instant contre la douleur. Ses épaules affaissées, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, il ne se préoccupait plus de la route, laissant ce privilège à Feren. De temps à autre, il s'assurait simplement que la direction était la bonne car il était le seul à avoir été aussi loin au sud. Feren était jeune pour un elfe et n'avait jamais quitté leur forêt, sauf avec leur armée.

Leur jeune guide improvisé n'en connaissait que les cartes et elles étaient parfois trompeuses. Pour s'assurer du chemin, Feren souhaitait rester en vue de la lisière des arbres. Il craignait également que les rives de l'Anduin ne soient infestées par les orques.

« Nous devrions nous arrêter suggéra Hilda qui surveillait du coin de l'œil Thranduil.

— Pas ce soir ! Préparez-vous à une longue nuit de chevauchée.

— Feren, nous devrions nous arrêter une heure ou deux !

— Nous ne le pouvons pas, contredit cette fois Thranduil d'une voix vacillante. J'entends les orques ! Ils ont forcé l'allure et n'ont pris aucun repos alors que nous avons fait plusieurs haltes.

— Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, avoua Feren avec une grimace. Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, ils nous rattraperaient à l'aube. »

Bain frissonna. Jusque-là, ils avaient su préserver une bonne avance. Contrairement aux elfes, ils n'entendaient pas leurs poursuivants mais savoir qu'ils étaient si près l'inquiétait. Il se pencha sur sa selle pour observer derrière eux. Effectivement, il parvenait à voir les premières silhouettes des orques qui les poursuivaient, si loin qu'elles tremblaient dans le brouillard diffus.

La nuit tomba et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. En dépit de la fatigue qui les accablait tous et de l'empoisonnement de Thranduil, ils poursuivirent leur route. La lune disparaissait derrière les nuages et le chemin était sombre. Les hommes n'y voyaient pas à dix mètres. Sans les elfes et leurs chevaux, ils n'auraient pas été loin.

« Vous allez bien, Farel ? » demanda Bain à l'aube.

Il était le seul à oser s'inquiéter à haute voix pour l'elfe. Même Feren ne parlait avec Thranduil que pour s'assurer du chemin ou de la marche à suivre. Bain sentait de plus en plus l'elfe s'appuyer sur lui.

« Concentrez-vous sur la route ! » siffla Thranduil à voix basse.

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre les cavaliers. Même dans le silence quasi-total de la nuit, les hommes n'entendaient pas les orques qui les poursuivaient. Peut-être s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Les adolescents n'osaient y croire ! Ils n'osaient non plus échanger la moindre parole. Tilda sommeillait entre les bras de sa sœur ainée. Elle était si épuisée que les mouvements du cheval ne la réveillèrent pas.

Emmitouflés dans les manteaux et grelottant sous la température particulièrement basse, les adolescents se réjouirent de l'aube qui promettait de leur apporter quelques rayons de soleil. Ils durent attendre midi avant de pouvoir réellement en profiter, la pluie s'étant invitée toute la matinée.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux heures en début de l'après-midi. La halte n'était pas désirée, si Feren avait pu continuer il l'aurait fait mais hommes comme chevaux étaient exsangues. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un dénivelé de la plaine, un endroit un peu dissimulé à la vue et recouvert d'herbes résistantes au froid.

Thranduil se laissa glisser au sol. Il se rattrapa à la selle, déséquilibré et les jambes chancelantes, avant de reprendre la reprise de lui-même.

« Ne montez pas le camp, ordonna l'elfe. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

— Entendez-vous encore les orques ?

— Non mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il y a de nombreux bruits cette nuit que je ne comprends pas… »

Que ce soit à cause de sa faiblesse ou de l'ombre qui grandissait sur sa forêt, Thranduil était incapable de dire ce qui se passait. Il entendait des orques mais bien moins qu'au cours de la journée. Il resta immobile un moment avant de se résigner. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne serait pas capable de savoir quoi avant de se reposer. Feren jeta un coup d'œil vers lui sans rien dire. Ses capacités n'étaient pas aussi développées mais il percevait nettement le son des orques qui les poursuivaient. Alors pourquoi le roi n'y parvenait-il pas ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : Moi, torturer Thranduil ? Naaaan ! Juste un peu...Mais si vous êtes là aussi, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule !

Je ne vois pas quelle est la situation des gués de l'Anduin. Ce n'est pas vraiment décrit dans les livres (ou alors je ne connais pas ce passage). Par contre, je pars du principe que Sauron se relève à peine, donc on n'est pas encore devant une invasion comme dans le SDA. Les orques sont présent (on est sur les terres proches de Dol Guldur, après tout) mais Sauron n'a pas encore le pouvoir de trop s'approcher de la Lothlorien.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire !


	34. Chapter 34

Bain décrocha les outres d'eaux accrochées à la selle. Il les distribua, donnant l'une à ses sœurs, l'autre à Feren et passant la dernière à Thranduil. Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans leurs provisions, les lapins précédemment chassés n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il ne restait que quelques morceaux de viande cuites sur le feu de la veille, à peine suffisantes pour la moitié d'entre eux. Les elfes étaient plus résistants aux privations que les hommes et ils leur laissèrent la primauté sur leurs maigres réserves. Cela faisait des jours que Thranduil n'avait plus faim.

Alors que les chevaux broutaient, Thranduil s'enroula dans une couverture et s'allongea sur le sol, grelottant à cause du froid et de la fièvre. Vaincu par le poison, il céda immédiatement à l'inconscience.

Feren guetta, aussi épuisé que les autres mais bien décidé à laisser son roi se reposer. Ses propres blessures le tiraillaient mais elles étaient toutes en voie de guérison. Sa boiterie avait disparu.

Attentif aux alentours, caché par quelques arbres épars et les dénivelés du terrain, Feren étudia la forêt qu'il voyait. Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq milles de la lisière des arbres mais les bruits de la forêt se faisaient entendre malgré la distance et ils ne lui semblaient pas naturels. Avec crainte, Feren délaissa le groupe pour se rapprocher de la forêt noire. Il avança à grands pas malgré ses blessures et sa fatigue, le visage tendu et l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur.

Thranduil ne dormit pas longtemps. Feren le réveilla à peine quatre heures après l'établissement de leur campement sommaire.

« Monseigneur, je crains qu'il n'y ait un problème… » murmura le messager.

Thranduil repoussa les couvertures et se redressa lentement. Il serra la mâchoire quand sa blessure l'élança à nouveau. Chaque geste était une torture mais il se força à reléguer la douleur au second plan alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du campement pour se rapprocher de la forêt. Quelque chose le troublait mais il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Thranduil se figea finalement, le visage livide.

« Les orques ! comprit-il finalement en se tournant vers la forêt. Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le hurlement d'un warg perça le silence de la nuit. Quand il s'éteignit, les elfes perçurent le bruit d'une armée en préparation et de bruits de ferraille nettement audible pour leurs sens développés d'elfes, malgré la distance.

« Cela vient de l'ouest, murmura Feren.

— Comment… »

Thranduil secoua la tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Quand son ouïe se fut rétablie, l'elfe attendit dans le silence de la nuit, attentif au moindre bruissement. Oui, il le percevait…C'était lointain mais il s'agissait bien du bruit d'un groupe d'orques. Peut-être de gobelins. Dressé sur un petit monticule pour avoir une meilleure vue, ses yeux perçaient l'obscurité. Il voyait jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, ce qui fut suffisant pour apercevoir quelques ombres passer entre les troncs noueux.

« Ce ne sont pas les orques de Dale ! comprit Thranduil avec effarement. Ils viennent des Monts Brumeux et rejoignent Dol Guldur ! Pourquoi… »

Un instant, il hésita. Devaient-ils continuer vers la forteresse, découvrir ce que tramaient les orques ou rester auprès des adolescents comme il l'avait promis ? Ou se réfugier en Lothlorien pour se soigner avant de rejoindre son fils ?

Son royaume était en danger. Le but des orques n'était que trop évident : d'un côté, un orque pâle rassemblait des troupes à Dol Guldur, de l'autre des milliers d'orques étaient stationnés à Dale, dans l'attente de nouveaux ordres de leur commandant.

En quelques minutes et en fonction du bruit qu'il percevait même à plusieurs milles de la forêt, il estima le groupe d'orques à environ une centaine de soldats. N'était-ce qu'une simple compagnie qui traversait la forêt en venant des Montagnes ou y avait-il autre chose ? D'autant que cela ne semblaient pas être les premiers à en juger par ce qu'avait déjà entendu Feren.

« Qu'attendent-ils à Dol Guldur ? se demanda le roi. Ils ne seraient pas aussi nombreux s'ils ne planifiaient pas une attaque de grande envergure !

— Contre nous ? Ils ne peuvent penser nous vaincre ! Nos forteresses sont imprenables. Même si nous avons subi de lourdes pertes, notre armée reste l'une des meilleures des Terres du Milieu. Les soldats sont tous expérimentés et bien armés…

— S'ils attaquent et attirent Legolas de plus en plus au sud, ils peuvent espérer les prendre à revers comme ils l'ont fait à Dale, songea Thranduil avec crainte. Ou simplement amener tant de soldats qu'il sera submergé ! Legolas sera vulnérable. S'il se bat contre les troupes ennemies, les pertes seront immenses. S'il les laisse l'enfermer dans les cavernes, il sera complètement coupé de l'extérieur et le royaume sera perdu. »

Les yeux rivés aux arbres et aux tours noires qui dépassaient de leurs feuillages, surplombant la forêt, Thranduil réfléchissait. Les enchantements ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Si les elfes se faisaient piéger dans leurs propres cavernes, rien ne les sauverait. Les passages secrets qui leur permettaient de s'échapper ne suffiraient pas à protéger tout son peuple. La majorité débouchait près des montagnes où les gobelins et les orques pourraient facilement les éliminer. Azog était assez intelligent pour envisager l'existence de tunnels dérobés. Il placerait d'autres troupes en embuscade.

« Le seul espoir est précisément de prendre Azog à son propre piège, détruire l'une de ses armées avant d'être pris entre les deux, estima le roi des elfes. Seulement cela implique de connaître précisément les forces de nos ennemis, déterminer où les prendre au piège et préparer le terrain pour limiter nos pertes et accroitre les leurs. Si nous y parvenons, les orques y repenseront à deux fois avant de nous attaquer…

— Mais monseigneur, ces informations…

— Oui. Nous devrons les obtenir nous-même. Nous sommes les plus près et les orques ne s'attendront pas à ce que nous nous approchions du sud alors que les éclaireurs du royaume doivent affronter les araignées et les orques. Ils ne pourront pas s'approcher assez. Legolas ne sera pas prévenu du danger.

— Vous ne voulez plus atteindre la Lothlorien, comprit Feren avec stupéfaction.

— Non. Je protégerai mon royaume. Legolas a besoin des informations que nous seuls pouvons apporter. S'il attaque sans en disposer, il se fera tuer. S'il se contente de défendre, il le sera également. Quel choix avons-nous ?

— Monseigneur, le poison…

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je tiendrai. Réveillons les autres. Nous devons leur laisser le choix de nous suivre ou non. Le chemin que nous allons emprunter sera dangereux.

— Laissez-moi faire ! Je vous en prie, monseigneur, laissez-moi aller à Dol Guldur et informer le prince ! Rejoignez la Lothlorien. La Dame et son don nous seront également d'une grande aide…

— Non, Feren. Nul elfe ne pourrait s'approcher de Dol Guldur sans être vu. Croyez bien que j'apprécie votre sollicitude mais je suis le roi de cette forêt. Vous aurez besoin de moi. »

Les deux elfes revinrent au campement où Hilda en silence. Malgré le hurlement du warg, les adolescents dormaient à point fermés. Leur présence avait attiré un chevreuil qui, curieux et affamé, fouillait parmi les sacs à la recherche d'herbes comestibles. Feren tira son arc, le banda en silence et décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans le cou de l'animal, tranchant net sa moelle épinière et le tuant sur le coup. Le moral soudainement revenu au beau fixe malgré la situation, le jeune elfe se félicita.

Alors que le jeune messager s'occupait de sa prise, Thranduil se pencha et secoua fermement Bain et Sigrid. Ses gestes n'étaient pas violent mais il ne prenait aucune précaution et ne témoignait d'aucune douceur envers eux.

* * *

Essy : je plaide coupable. Plus j'aime un personnage, plus j'ai tendance à le mettre dans une situation impossible. Et vous, chers lecteurs, appréciez également XD

Merci pour les reviews !


	35. Chapter 35

Quand les adolescents et Hilda furent réveillés, Thranduil leur raconta les derniers évènements et le choix qui s'offrait à eux. Feren donna à chacun des membres de leur compagnie improvisée une bonne portion tandis qu'il conserva la plus grosse partie du chevreuil dans les bagages tout en cachant la carcasse pour ne pas attirer les charognards.

« Nous vous suivrons, bien sûr ! décida Bain sans même consulter ses sœurs.

— Nous avons une dette envers le roi des elfes qui nous a apporté la nourriture nécessaire après la destruction de notre maison, approuva Hilda.

— Vous n'avez aucune dette envers les elfes, murmura Thranduil en terminant son repas. Notre aide n'a pas été suffisante… »

Les yeux gris de l'elfe s'emplirent de tristesse. Il baissa la tête, l'esprit rongé par les remords et les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même pour n'avoir pas réussi à prévoir la trahison des nains. Si seulement il avait pu les maintenir enfermés dans ses geôles !

Bain et Sigrid échangèrent un regard surpris. C'était la première fois que Thranduil laissait voir sa tristesse.

« Êtes-vous certains de vouloir nous aider ? demanda Feren. Les risques sont énormes ! Nous allons entrer à Dol Guldur, la forteresse du mal qui résiste à notre royaume depuis des siècles. Nous sommes assez proches de l'Anduin pour que vous partiez au Rohan !

— Nous vous aiderons et cessez de vous en étonner ! » s'exclama Bain.

En quelques semaines, le jeune homme avait considérablement changé. Les dernières traces de l'adolescence avaient disparu sur son visage, affiné par les privations. Son regard s'était fait décidé. Le désir de vengeance grondait en lui.

La transformation n'était pas aussi drastique pour sa sœur aînée qui, à la mort de leur mère, avait pris de nombreuses responsabilités à un très jeune âge. Tous deux protégeaient encore leur jeune sœur mais aucune des filles ne conservaient l'innocence de l'enfance.

« Mais vous, Farel ? reprit Hilda. Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de nous séparer et que vous alliez vous soigner en Lothlorien ?

— Non, contredit Thranduil. Il faut quatre jours pour y aller, au moins un pour me faire soigner et deux voire trois pour rejoindre mon royaume. C'est bien trop long ! Qui sait quand les orques vont attaquer ? Les miens doivent être prévenus bien avant cela !

— Mais Feren pourrait y aller lui-même, intervint Sigrid. De quelle utilité serions-nous ? Vous arrivez à peine à tenir debout ! Et je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur nous. C'est vous qui nous protégez des orques.

— Voilà pourquoi nous devons être aussi silencieux que possible, précisa Thranduil. Nous ne devons pas nous faire surprendre ! Je vous y aiderai. N'ayez crainte, nous y arriverons à condition que vous m'écoutiez. Il ne faudra pas parler ou uniquement à voix basse. Seul Feren et moi nous approcherons de Dol Guldur. Vous resterez à l'écart.

— Dans deux jours au plus tard, nous serons à l'abri dans les cavernes du royaume sylvestre, annonça Feren avec un sourire forcé pour réinsuffler un peu d'espoir aux adolescents.

— Ce n'est pas prudent, maintint Hilda. Je peux aider Feren tandis que vous rejoindrez la Lothlorien…

— Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez ! s'exclama durement Thranduil. La forêt noire est dangereuse, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Dol Guldur est pire encore ! Je sens d'ici son pouvoir maléfique. Quelque chose se trame, de sombre et de dangereux. Feren, aussi excellent soit-il, ne pourra pas se faufiler entre les lignes ennemies. »

Au ton grave de Thranduil, Hilda cessa de s'opposer à lui. Elle le jaugea sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se détourne d'elle.

Le regard plongé vers l'horizon, Thranduil observait la lisière des arbres. Il les voyait assez bien car ils n'étaient pas si loin de la Forêt Noire. Un frisson le parcourut sans qu'il ne sache réellement si c'était à cause du poison ou du mal en provenance de Dol Guldur.

« Nous ne pourrons pénétrer dans la forêt avec les chevaux mais nous ne pouvons-nous séparer d'eux, déclara Thranduil. D'autant qu'un groupe trop nombreux serait visible dans la forêt. Certains d'entre vous devront les conduire en longeant la lisière des arbres jusqu'au nord où nous vous rejoindrons.

— Tilda et Sigrid ! proposa Bain.

— Tilda et Hilda ! proposa Sigrid.

— Je ne resterai pas en arrière ! s'exclama Tilda qui, les poings sur les hanches, dardait un regard furieux sur son frère et sa sœur.

— Les enfants ne devraient pas prendre part à un tel voyage, déclara Hilda. Vous aurez besoin de moi en cas de blessure et leur père n'accepterait pas de tels dangers !

— Mon père est mort et je ne resterai pas en arrière ! » siffla Bain.

Thranduil coupa court à la dispute en distribuant les tâches. Bon gré mal gré, Sigrid et Tilda devraient passer leur tour. Il avait hésité à envoyer Bain à l'abri avec ses sœurs sur un chemin plus facile et oins dangereux mais il avait renoncé. Face à son regard glacial et sa voix sèche et calme malgré la situation, nulle plainte ne s'éleva.

Ils se remirent en selle et poursuivirent leur chemin une heure avant que Thranduil n'ordonne une dernière halte. Ils étaient assez près de la forêt pour y aller à pied. S'en rapprocher davantage serait s'exposer à être découverts. Avec leurs manteaux sombres, les elfes et les humains passeraient inaperçus dans la lande.

Sigrid et Tilda restèrent sur leurs chevaux tandis que les autres démontaient et leur remettaient les rênes des montures.

« Continuez vers l'ouest en longeant la forêt, ordonna Thranduil. Nous vous rejoindrons. Si les orques vous rattrapent, fuyez vers le nord. Vous arriverez près d'une vieille route qui vous semblera abandonnée. L'entrée est marquée par de hauts bois et des statues que le mal a ébréchées. Suivez-le mais ne vous en écartez pas ! Les elfes sylvains sont sur le pied de guerre. Ils vous arrêteront et vous mèneront au palais du roi. Une fois-là, expliquez-vous. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Est-ce assez clair ?

— Très clair ! s'exclama Sigrid en cachant sa déception.

— Bonne chance ! ajouta Tilda.

— Prenez garde à vous ! recommanda Hilda aux jeunes adolescentes. Ne trainez pas et faites attention ! »

Ils se séparèrent. Emmenant les trois chevaux avec eux, les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent au petit galop, laissant derrière eux les deux elfes et Bain qui avaient pris soin de teindre leurs manteaux sombres en verts grâce aux rares plantes aux feuilles encore vertes poussant en hiver. La tâche avait pris longtemps mais ils étaient à présent quasiment invisibles pour peu que personne n'y regarde avec attention.

Feren prit la tête, immédiatement suivi de Bain tandis que Thranduil fermait la marche avec Hilda, qui avait tenu à garder un œil sur eux. Malgré leurs blessures, les elfes marchaient silencieusement mais l'adolescent parvenait à tenir l'allure facilement. Il avait tenu à les suivre, considérant que si des elfes aussi grièvement blessés parvenaient à espionner la forteresse, il le pourrait également. L'épée prise aux orques pendait à son côté gauche. Elle était lourde et il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir l'utiliser avec efficacité mais il protégerait les elfes de son mieux. Il n'était pas aussi discret que les elfes et ne voyait pas aussi bien qu'eux. Pourtant, il était moins fatigué car les elfes l'avaient protégé depuis le début de leur fuite.

Ce fut donc lui qui décela le premier les orques dissimulés dans les fourrés à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Il se retourna vers Thranduil et indiqua du doigt leur ennemi. Il se passa alors une chose curieuse que Bain ne savait pas expliquer : les branches des arbres grandirent, s'entremêlèrent et fermèrent le chemin. Des feuilles poussèrent, se parèrent de couleurs grises et brunes, là où il n'y avait auparavant que des bourgeons.

« Continuez, chuchota Thranduil.

— Vous avez vu ! Les arbres…

— Ils ne s'approcheront pas. Continuez ! »

Bain se remit à courir, plié en deux pour se dissimuler au mieux et rattrapa aisément Feren. Cette fois, le jeune homme garda un œil sur les arbres car il n'en avait jamais vu grandir aussi vite et encore moins en hiver. Certes, le fait que les arbres de la forêt noire avaient un feuillage d'été puis un feuillage d'hiver facilitait leur dissimulation. Les orques n'étaient pas assez prudents pour observer les plantes. Ils passèrent devant les arbres sans se rendre compte qu'ils arboraient un feuillage plus important que les autres et que quelques secondes avant, il y avait un chemin entre les arbres.

Thranduil eut du mal à rattraper le retard et rejoindre Feren. Le souffle court et le corps en feu, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir l'allure. Hilda resta à ses côtés, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

Par deux fois, les branches grandirent pour les protéger. Bain n'avait toujours pas d'explication et commençait à avoir peur de la forêt quand Thranduil posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Hilda, elle, observait avec attention le roi des elfes. Les lèvres pincées et les paupières plissées, elle ne disait rien.

« N'ayez crainte, murmura le roi des elfes. La forêt est aux ordres du roi. »

Ils arrivèrent trop vite près de la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Thranduil frissonna. Plus sensible à la magie que les elfes sylvains, il en ressentait tous les méfaits. Cette forteresse l'effrayait. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de ses blessures ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. La fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête, la douleur l'étourdissait et chaque pas était plus difficile à faire que le précédent. Sa vue se brouillait parfois.

« Restez discrets, recommanda Thranduil. Nous allons devoir entrer dans la forteresse. Vous attendrez à l'extérieur…

— Nous ne pouvons vous laisser y entrer seul ! s'exclama Bain.

— Les sortilèges de Dol Guldur sont puissants…

— Raison de plus ! continua Bain. Farel, regardez-vous ! On dirait que vous allez vous écrouler d'un instant à l'autre ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout affronter seul. Faites-nous confiance.

— Je suis presque d'accord, murmura Feren. J'irai seul. Vous êtes blessé et les humains sont trop bruyants. »

Thranduil céda. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ne vous mettez pas en danger davantage que nécessaire, souffla Thranduil. Observez bien les forces des orques et leur chef. »

Feren hocha la tête. Tendu et inquiet, le jeune elfe se redressa et disparu dans l'obscurité, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Les autres en profitèrent pour se reposer. Quelques plantes avaient survécu aux rigueurs de l'hiver et au cours de ses recherches, elle trouva des feuilles de menthe et d'usnée. Hilda les utilisa sur les blessures d'un Thranduil rendu somnolent par l'épuisement. Les plantes atténuèrent les gonflements et la douleur. Elle découpa une nouvelle bande un peu plus propre que les autres dans les restes du manteau et l'enroula autour du ventre de l'elfe. Le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre et la tête reposant contre l'écorce, Thranduil ne réagit pas. Les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée, il avait sombré dans un sommeil troublé peu de temps après le départ de Feren.

Bain, de son côté, guettait tout mouvement dans les arbres. Il s'approcha à plusieurs reprises de ceux qui s'étaient déplacés pour les cacher mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'une écorce des plus normales.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : non, Thrandui n'est pas fou ni irrationnel (je le trouve au contraire beaucoup trop rationnel et réservé). J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras un peu convaincu. En tout cas, il a raison sur un point : la forêt noire n'a pas le temps d'attendre son rétablissement.

je n'ai pas fait poireauter les lecteurs sur le choix des enfants de Bard parce qu'il est assez évident. Dans le monde un peu 'moyenâgeux' du hobbit, refuser de se venger serait assez lâche.

* * *

Merci pour tous les commentaires !


	36. Chapter 36

Pour la sixième fois en à peine deux jours, Thorin ne trouva aucun membre de sa compagnie. Et ce n'était pas faute de les chercher ! Tous avaient disparu. Pourtant, le nombre de tombes n'avait pas changé, pas plus que l'établissement des comptes. A croire qu'aucun membre de sa compagnie n'y travaillait. Alors où étaient-ils ? Entre les orques et Bilbon, Thorin n'était pas rassuré.

Se pouvait-il qu'Azog ait envoyé ses soldats contre les nains ? Inquiet pour ses neveux, le roi d'Erebor se remit à arpenter les couloirs sombres. Ce jour là, aucune torche n'avait été allumée, à l'exception de celle que lui-même utilisait.

Soudainement, un grand fracas venant des portes le prit au dépourvu. Tellement tourné vers la recherche de ses neveux qu'il en avait oublié le reste, Thorin revint au pas de courses vers le grand Hall. Les hautes portes nouvellement forgées par les nains closes, quelqu'un y frappait avec force.

« Ouvrez ! commandait Gloin, condamné à attendre derrière la porte la venue du reste de la compagnie. Bon sang ce n'est pas drôle ! Thorin ! »

Le malheureux nain cognait contre le battant depuis une dizaine de minutes. Seul sous la bourrasque glaciale de l'hiver, il peinait de plus en plus à tenir les rênes du poney de sa carriole qui se rebiffait sous le vent de plus en plus violent.

Enfin, les portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds dans un grincement sinistre. Sans perdre une seconde, Gloin s'engouffra dans la montagne. Il se secoua pour enlever de sa chevelure rousse les flocons de neige qui s'y amoncelaient depuis le début de la tempête. En quelques jours, le froid s'était abattu sur la région et le retour des Monts de Fer avait été un supplice. Le vent avait transpercé son épais manteau tout le long du chemin et le poney avait eu toutes les peines du monde à poursuivre son chemin.

Le poney entra à sa suite dans la montagne, tirant la carriole remplie à ras bord. Un second suivit et les deux chariots se retrouvèrent à l'abri alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Gloin enleva son manteau trempé et retira ses bottes humides. Il fit quelques pas en chaussettes.

« Bonjour Thorin ! le salua Gloin, heureux de revenir parmi les siens.

— Comment était le voyage ?

— Ça allait. L'hiver sera rude ! Je crains d'avoir allégé les finances d'Erebor. Ton coffre est vide.

— On dirait que cela valait la peine !

— Oh oui. Les provisions ne seront plus un problème pour un temps. Quelques nains voulaient nous rejoindre. Dain le leur a interdit. »

Thorin resta silencieux. Seuls ses yeux sombres jetèrent des éclairs et trahissaient sa colère. Son propre cousin lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ! Pourtant, son humeur se radoucit vite et il poussa un soupir. C'était compréhensible de la part de Dain qui devait protéger les siens. Erebor était encerclé par les orques. Il faudrait une armée pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Les nains avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes.

« Au moins pourrons-nous nous restaurer convenablement ! s'exclama Thorin avec un peu de dépit.

— Avez-vous eu de mauvaises nouvelles pendant mon absence ?

— Le hobbit est à Erebor. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper ! Les orques ne t'ont pas empêché de venir ?

— Non. Ils sont venus, ont soulevé les bâches puis m'ont laissé partir. Ni Azog ni Bolg ne sont à Dale. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont partis depuis quelques jours.

— Azog est parti ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu glâner en revenant. »

La nouvelle troubla Thorin. Si seulement Dain avait pu rester ! Avec ses hommes et en l'absence d'Azog et Bolg, ils auraient pu reprendre Dale. Un moment, il rêva une glorieuse bataille et la victoire contre leurs ennemis…avant de se reprendre et admettre que ce n'étaient que de doux rêves. Il faudrait plus que quelques centaines de nains pour assurer à Erebor sa sécurité.

Thorin et Gloin descendirent des carrioles les nombreux sacs et coffrets remplis de viande séchée, de céréales et de farines. Fort heureusement, le nain avait prévu une liste de tous les achats, ainsi que leur prix en prévision de la comptabilité sévère de son roi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que tous les paquets étaient à présent entassés dans un coin du hall et qu'il avait détaché les poneys, Gloin s'étonna de ne voir personne.

« J'ignore où sont les autres, avoua Thorin. Ils m'évitent ! Trouve les si tu le peux. Prends juste garde à ne pas tomber sur le hobbit, il est dangereux.

— Bilbon est…murmura Gloin avec stupéfaction avant de s'arrêter.

— Va te reposer, Gloin ! Tu le mérites.

— Merci, Thorin. »

Laissant les poneys aux bons soins de son roi, Gloin s'esquiva en vitesse. Il ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minute avant de trouver la cachette des autres car le lieu avait été choisi par son frère ainé, Oin, qu'il connaissait très bien. Gloin parvint même à les surprendre en plein conciliabule, les faisant paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'était que lui.

« Aha ! s'exclama Ori. Tu aurais pu prévenir ! J'ai cru que c'était Thorin qui fondait sur nous !

— Moi aussi ! couina Bilbon, à nouveau visible.

— Allons donc ! s'amusa Gloin. Qu'êtes-vous en train de manigancer ?

— Gandalf arrivera à Erebor ce soir pour discuter, expliqua Dwalin. Nous essayions de savoir qui ira le voir et qui s'occupera de détourner l'attention de Thorin.

— Le magicien vient de la Forêt Noire, il aide les aides, précisa Kili. Il faudrait libérer Tauriel ! Son peuple a besoin d'elle.

— Avec ses blessures sera-t-elle capable de rejoindre la forêt ? demanda Oin. Le chemin est long.

— Sans compter que tu auras du mal à justifier son absence si notre oncle décide de s'intéresser à elle, rappela Fili.

— S'il décide de s'intéresser à elle, ce sera de très mauvais augure ! fustigea Kili. Je préfère affronter son courroux et savoir Tauriel saine et sauve parmi les siens !

— Je suis d'accord, admit Balin. Sans compter que cela permettra d'avoir la confiance des elfes.

— Donc il va falloir occuper Thorin toute la soirée, qu'il ne quitte pas son trône car le trajet des cellules à la porte secrète traverse toute la montagne…

— Je m'en occuperai, promit Gloin. Si c'est l'un de vous, alors il se méfiera. Thorin pense que vous l'évitez. Moi, je pourrai lui raconter en détail mon voyage vers les monts de fer. Cela l'intéressera. »

Quelques nains hochèrent la tête. Ne restait plus qu'à décider qui resterait dans la montagne et qui accompagnerait le hobbit en dehors. Kili exigeait d'accompagner Tauriel, il fut donc choisi. Dwalin serait le deuxième nain de la sortie nocturne, sa force serait requise en cas de souci.

Au crépuscule, Gloin revint dans le grand Hall. Sans surprise, Thorin était assis sur son trône, immobile comme une statue de pierre, pensif. Il tournait et retournait inlassablement tous les évènements et tentait d'échafauder des plans pour l'avenir.

Sans succès. Gloin s'avança et s'inclina devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, il esquissa un sourire las et les rides d'expression de son front s'effacèrent. D'apparence presque détendue, Thorin indiqua à Gloin de s'approcher.

Gloin s'assit sur la marche la plus haute, à peine à un mètre de son roi et ami, attirant l'attention de Thorin sur lui.

« Les Monts de Fer sont aussi magnifiques que dans mon souvenir ! » commença Gloin.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : pour les distances, je vois que nous ne sommes pas d'accord XD. Oui, la forêt noire est plus loin que la Lothlorien. Si j'ai mis qu'aller en Lothlorien serait plus long, c'est qu'il faut faire l'aller-retour puis ensuite rejoindre la forêt noire. C'est donc un détour qui va ralentir Thranduil (que j'ai chiffré à environ 4 jours parce qu'il faut traverser la rivière) et l'empêcher d'informer Legolas de ce qui se trame.

 **ESSY** : suicidaire, pas vraiment. N'oublie pas que Thranduil est le roi de la forêt noire. Il a quelques trucs dans sa manche.

Merci à Sephirothaddict et MonaYsa pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira également. Il sera aussi sur les nains.


	37. Chapter 37

Dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, Kili et Fili descendirent jusque dans les cellules, Bilbon sur les talons. Une seule était occupée. En dépit des murs épais et de la lourde porte, Tauriel les entendit venir. Encore affaiblie par ses blessures, elle se tenait néanmoins droite sur le lit de fortune, assise en tailleur car elle ne pouvait tenir debout. Ses cheveux auburn descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Sa tunique, partiellement déchirée, avait une manche pendante laissant apercevoir en dessous les nombreux bandages. Son attitude revêche et bravache s'apaisa quand Kili pointa le bout de son nez dans la petite cellule.

« Venez Tauriel ! lui enjoignit le jeune nain. Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici.

— N'allez-vous pas avoir de problème avec Thorin ? s'inquiéta l'elfe.

— Bien sûr que non ! Il est mon oncle, il ne me fera rien. A vous en revanche je ne peux l'assurer mais je ne le permettrai pas. Venez vite ! Gandalf ne devrait plus tarder. »

Les nains en tête, suivis de l'elfe et le hobbit, tous les quatre parcoururent les nombreux couloirs et escaliers pour atteindre les niveaux les plus hauts et la porte secrète. Fort heureusement, Gloin occupait Thorin et le roi était encore dans le Hall.

Arrivés sur le petit promontoire qui surplombait toute la vallée, Ori observait les ruines de Dale. Çà et là, il parvenait à voir des orques vadrouiller mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait craint. Le chemin n'en était pour autant pas sûr et il faudrait faire attention.

Tauriel déboucha sur l'esplanade. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière des étoiles. Comme libérée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter depuis son emprisonnement, elle s'étira et profita quelques secondes de la nuit. Les elfes ne ressentaient pas le froid, si bien que le vent ne la gêna aucunement, contrairement aux nains qui resserrèrent leurs écharpes autour de leurs cous.

Elle descendit en première l'escalier étroit et aux marches irrégulières qui menait à terre. Ses yeux perçants guettaient les orques et ses oreilles ne percevaient que le bruit des nains et du vent. Ses bottes fines effleuraient la pierre en silence. Ses doigts courraient le long de la paroi tandis qu'elle avançait courbée. Elle comme les nains avaient revêtu des manteaux gris ou marron pour se dissimuler au mieux.

Tous les quatre arrivèrent sans encombre au sol, à l'écart de Dale si bien que les orques ne les avaient pas vus. Ils poursuivirent leur périple vers le nord, là où Gandalf leur avait donné rendez-vous.

L'endroit était un petit bosquet aux arbres dénudés après l'automne. Les branches fines ployaient sous le poids des stalactites. Quelques flaques d'eau avaient gelé et rendaient le sol glissant. Le vent dans les branches produisait comme un sifflement de mauvais augure. La nuit transformait les ombres en affreux monstres fantasmagoriques. Les nains et le hobbit n'y voyaient pas à cinq mètres et devaient se fier à Tauriel. Elle se faufilait en silence entre les arbres et disparaissait parfois quelques instants avant de revenir vers eux.

Kili frissonna. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les bottes des nains sur les herbes produisaient un crissement sinistre. Le jeune nain se mit sur la pointe des pieds sans parvenir à rester silencieux. Sa propre respiration lui semblait affreusement bruyante. Il se retourna deux fois car la sensation d'être épié ne le quittait pas. D'une geste vif, il sortit son arc et encocha une flèche.

Soudain, une ombre monstrueuse grandit dans son dos. Par réflexe, Kili se retourna, prêt à tirer. Au dernier moment, il se retint. Malgré la distance et l'obscurité, c'était bien un capuchon gris et une longue barbe blanche qu'il avait en face de lui. Il baissa son arc, rangea sa flèche et esquissa un large sourire.

« Je n'entends aucun orque, nous pouvons parler librement, annonça Tauriel en surgissant derrière le magicien.

— Gandalf ! le salua le hobbit avec joie.

— Ah, Bilbon ! J'espérais bien vous revoir ! »

La joie perçait dans la voix du magicien. A la surprise de tous, il se pencha sur son cambrioleur et lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

« C'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Gandalf ! affirma Bilbon.

— Vous aussi, Tauriel, remarqua Gandalf en la saluant. Legolas sera heureux de vous savoir en bonne santé.

— Je le lui dirai en personne ! Bolg m'a capturée et Kili m'a sauvée.

— J'espère que le prince Legolas prendra cela comme la preuve de notre volonté d'apaisement dans les relations entre les elfes et les nains d'Erebor, déclara Dwalin un peu pompeusement.

— Votre volonté d'apaisement ou celle de Thorin ? demanda Gandalf avec une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.

— Plutôt la nôtre, admit Bilbon. Thorin est…comment dire ?

— Fou, murmura Kili.

— Victime de la maladie du Dragon, nuança Dwalin. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à lui faire entendre raison.

— Et vous n'y arriverez pas ! se désola Gandalf. Son grand-père n'a jamais entendu raison. Je crains que l'emprise de l'Arkenstone sur lui ne soit déjà trop grande. Quelles sont les nouvelles d'Erebor ?

— Dain a quitté la montagne il y a plusieurs jours avec les survivants de son armée, annonça Dwalin. Thorin reste seul la plupart du temps.

— Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de Thranduil, précisa Kili. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse partie des morts. Certains soldats étaient défigurés mais aucun ne portait d'armure comme la sienne. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ceci… »

Le jeune nain dévoila une longue épée, fine et solide au bord effilé, dont le pommeau portait le sceau de Thranduil. Il l'avait trouvée au cours de ses recherches près de la falaise de Ravenhill. Il offrit l'épée à Gandalf, le chargeant de la remettre à Legolas. Il sortit ensuite de son manteau la couronne d'argent dont l'un des côtés était brisé net et qui était couverte de sang. Il n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à maintenant

« C'est peu mais je n'ai trouvé aucune armure ressemblant à la sienne, poursuivit Kili. Legolas peut considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

— Une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Dwalin avec amertume. Une bonne nouvelle avec une couronne tranchée net !

— Bolg est parti au sud à la poursuite de fuyards, avez-vous appris quelque chose à ce sujet ? demanda Gandalf en laissant volontairement de côté la couronne. Je n'ai rien pu découvrir de plus que ce dont vous m'aviez déjà informé.

— Il chasse le fils de Bard, lui répondit Dwalin. Il craint que Bain ne se lève contre lui à l'image de son père.

— Avec raison je pense, murmura Bilbon. Ce garçon a un grand cœur. Ses sœurs aussi ! J'espère qu'ils iront bien.

— Bolg est parti à leur poursuite en personne après que deux de ses compagnies ont été vaincues, indiqua à nouveau Dwalin. Les orques le recherchaient encore hier d'après nos informations. J'ignore qui, mais d'après les rumeurs, deux elfes protègent les enfants de Bard. Bolg pense à Thranduil mais n'a pas de preuve. Nous non plus, d'ailleurs ! Hormis que nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps. Bolg non plus et il a retourné tout le champ de bataille pour le trouver »

C'était tout ce qu'espérait Gandalf. Les paroles de Dwalin confirmaient les informations qu'il avait déjà auparavant. Finalement, peut-être que les éclaireurs de Legolas ne trouveraient pas que le jeune Bain !

« Nous n'en avons aucune certitude, déclara sombrement Fili. Bolg et Azog ont tous deux quitté Dale et leurs compagnies restantes ne reçoivent pas beaucoup d'ordres. Ces nouvelles datent déjà, il se peut que ces fuyards comme vous les appelez ont été attrapés sans que nous ne le sachions. »

Gandalf resta silencieux. S'il s'agissait bien de Thranduil et s'il avait bien été pris, Bolg s'en serait vanté. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que la mort ou la captivité du roi des elfes soit passée sous silence. Somme toute, le magicien se réjouissait des dernières nouvelles. Même la couronne ensanglantée ne parvenait pas à assombrir son humeur joyeuse. La libération de Tauriel ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa joie.

Ils discutèrent encore une heure, échangeant des nouvelles des deux royaumes et faisant le point sur la situation des orques. Finalement, Gandalf décida de repartir. Son cheval était reposé et il avait une longue route à faire pour rejoindre la Forêt Noire.

« Vous devriez venir avec moi, insista Gandalf.

— Je ne peux pas ! lui rétorqua gentiment Bilbon. Nous sommes la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, même s'il l'a oublié, lui. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le lui rappeler. Faites bon voyage, Gandalf ! »

Le magicien renonça à persuader son cambrioleur. Il regrettait d'avoir convaincu Bilbon de se joindre à leur expédition. Dwalin, ému par la déclaration du hobbit, lui donna un coup de poing affectueux comme il en décochait parfois à son frère aîné.

« Aie ! laissa échapper Bilbon en se massant l'épaule. Espèce de brute…

— Faites attention à vous, recommanda Gandalf. A vous tous ! »

Magicien et elfe prirent congé. Tauriel esquissa un léger sourire à Kili puis bondit sur le dos du cheval.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : j'espère que le chapitre t'auras plu ! Toi et ton penchant pour l'espèce naine XD

Sinon pour te répondre, est-ce si surprenant que les nains de la compagnie protègent Tauriel ? Dans les films, Kili s'oppose à son oncle. Un peu tardivement, mais l'enjeu est sentimentalement moins important pour lui. Entre la folie de son oncle et Tauriel, son choix est vite fait. Concernant les autres nains, ils n'ont pas le choix, sinon celui de dénoncer Kili. Ce serait encore pire. Mais oui, c'est bien un complot, même si c'est dans l'intérêt de Thorin. Ils ne peuvent pas rester neutre alors que le seul silence est une sorte de trahison envers Thorin. Kili les tient un peu en otage sur ce plan là. Et il n'est pas le seul. Balin ne peut pas laisser Thorin s'en prendre à Bilbon. Ils sont courageux, ces nains.

* * *

3200 vues dépassées ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent chaque semaine sur cette histoire.


	38. Chapter 38

Gandalf et Tauriel revinrent aux cavernes à vive allure sans faire de pause. Eviter les orques leur fit faire de nombreux détours, qu'ils mirent à profit pour noter l'avancée de leurs ennemis. Ils arrivèrent vingt-quatre heures plus tard au palais du royaume des forêts.

Les cavaliers démontèrent une fois à l'abri et s'avancèrent sur le chemin principal, sous le regard implacable de Legolas. Rarement le prince portait-il les atours de son rang. Il avait troqué son habituelle tunique en cuir et sa cote de maille pour une tunique longue et un épais manteau bordeaux. La couronne, semblable à celle de son père, semblait étrange sur lui car il n'avait jamais apprécié la mettre. Seule incartade à la tradition : il avait posé le sceptre royal sur le trône où il refusait de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il restait en hauteur, surplombant le grand hall, son regard dardé sur ses sujets en contrebas et revêtus d'habits de cérémonie, il ressemblait parfaitement à son père, si ce n'était une expression moins froide mais qui trahissait une profonde colère.

Les elfes présents dans le hall observèrent silencieusement Tauriel, de retour chez elle. Peu d'entre eux l'avaient vue lever les armes contre Thranduil mais tous en avaient entendu parler. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire leur incompréhension ni leur colère à l'idée de telles exactions. Lever la main contre le roi ! C'était impensable pour les elfes. Aussi impensable qu'aider des nains ou s'éprendre de l'un d'eux.

Leur hostilité était palpable et la jeune elfe la ressentit sans peine. Tauriel se tint droite, fière malgré le trouble qui agitait son cœur, car elle ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes. Si les choses étaient à refaire, elle les referait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation…sauf à arrêter Thorin avant qu'il ne puisse s'évader. Si seulement ces nains n'avaient pas réveillé Smaug pour la deuxième fois ! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs d'une ville en feu hurlant à l'aide.

Tauriel leva les yeux vers Legolas. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent tant celui du prince était glacial. Si Gandalf s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien. Alors qu'Elrond surgissait dans le hall, ses yeux scrutant la jeune elfe dont les blessures étaient encore visibles malgré ses vêtements.

« Je vous apporte des nouvelles, Prince Legolas ! annonça Gandalf.

— Monseigneur Legolas, murmura Tauriel en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Je crains de n'avoir pas uniquement de bonnes nouvelles, quoi que les mauvaises restent à démontrer.

— Allons en parler en privé, ordonna le prince avant d'ajouter à l'intention de l'ancienne capitaine de la garde, vous aussi, venez. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon privé du prince dans un silence complet, Tauriel à la traîne derrière les autres. Elrond avait d'ores et déjà une petite idée des blessures qu'elle avait tandis que Legolas l'ignorait volontairement. Il restait en tête, menant le petit groupe, alors que Gandalf se tenait à ses côtés.

Tous trois s'esquivèrent par un passage dérobé jusqu'aux appartements du prince, plus accueillants que les froids bureaux du palais. Legolas invita le magicien et le semi-elfe à s'asseoir, ignora superbement Tauriel mais resta, lui, debout.

« La plupart des nains de la compagnie de Thorin vous sont réellement favorables, déclara le magicien. Ils haïssent les orques et cette alliance contre nature. Certains d'entre eux ont pris de risque de libérer Tauriel.

— Quelle importance ? s'exclama Legolas. Combien sont-ils, une dizaine ? Une quinzaine ? Contre une armée d'orques. Contre leur propre roi ! Iraient-ils jusqu'à prendre les armes contre Thorin en personne ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! Libérer un prisonnier et se rendre coupable de traitrise sont deux choses différentes. Les nains sont loyaux. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

— La folie frappe toute leur famille, rien ne garantit que les neveux d'Ecu-de-Chêne n'en sont pas atteint également, rappela Elrond. Je crains que l'espoir ne soit vain les concernant.

— Vous pouvez avoir foi en Kili ! intervint Tauriel avec virulence. Il sait où est la justice et se battra jusqu'au bout avec honneur.

— Je le pense aussi, abonda Gandalf. Du reste, si quelqu'un peut faire revenir Thorin parmi les gens sensés, alors il s'agit de Bilbon Sacquet ! N'oubliez pas mon cambrioleur. Il a fait face à un dragon et s'en est sorti. Il fera face au nain le plus têtu que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais porté !

— Je n'y crois pas ! répéta Legolas avec hargne. Tout ceci est leur faute ! Quoi qu'ils aient envie de faire, la situation les dépasse. Les nains ne peuvent plus nous être d'aucune aide.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, observa sombrement Gandalf. L'armée de Bolg près de Dale égale déjà les forces des elfes sylvains. Nous les avons observés en revenant. Ils sont justes hors de votre portée, aux lisières des arbres. Assez loin pour que les elfes ne soient pas encore un problème pour eux mais suffisamment pour être une menace permanente. »

Les épaules de Legolas s'affaissèrent. Il se savait piégé, peut-être autant que les nains de Thorin se sentaient piégés dans leur précieuse montagne. Les orques arpentaient librement ses propres terres et il épuisait ses troupes pour lutter contre les araignées, sans pouvoir diviser ses forces entre ses ennemis. La présence d'Elrond et ses conseils avisés l'aidaient mais le Semi-Elfe ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Pour le moment, ce dernier restait silencieux, analysant la situation. La Forêt Noire ne devait pas tomber mais Fondcombe était loin. Peut-être pourrait-il fournir quelques centaines de soldats mais pas davantage. Quant à la Lothlorien, il avait bon espoir que la Dame Galadriel aide ses voisins du nord. Sans Thranduil qui n'appréciait pas les Noldors, les discussions seraient plus aisées entre les deux royaumes.

Magiciens et elfes restèrent silencieux quelques instants tandis que Tauriel restait à l'écart. Elle n'osait plus prendre la défense des nains par crainte de la réaction de Legolas.

Le magicien en profita pour sortir un paquet enveloppé dans un linge et il le posa sur la table. De forme allongée et la pointe d'une épée elfique dépassant du tissu, Legolas comprit ce dont il s'agissait au premier regard. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il connaissait si bien les épées de son père qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un aperçu de la lame pour les identifier. Combien de fois dans sa tendre enfance avait-il essayé de jouer avec ? Il s'était coupé avec la lame effilée dans son enfance alors qu'il jouait au soldat et avait volé l'épée de son père.

« Ceci devrait vous revenir », reprit Gandalf. Les nains n'ont retrouvé que cela, au pied de Ravenhill. Kili pense que Thranduil a survécu. Les orques ont cherché son corps pendant des jours, sans succès. A l'endroit de la couronne, les nains ne l'ont pas trouvé. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

Legolas ne le pensait pas. Il tendit la main, écarta le linge et resta figé devant la couronne brisée de son père. Il effleura du bout des doigts le métal froid puis il s'éloigna et se posta près de la fenêtre, se forçant à garder la maitrise de ses nerfs. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois certain que son visage ne trahissait aucune de ses émotions, dans une imitation inconsciente de son père.

Elrond tenait la couronne entre ses mains et l'inspectait avec minutie. Il la tournait et la retournait entre les mains.

« Le coup provient d'une épée aux bords dentelés, sans doute un cimeterre d'orque, estima le semi-elfe d'une voix calme en dépit de la situation. Un coup latéral de bas en haut d'une grande force mais de la pointe de l'épée. Legolas, il n'a pas été fatal. Très grave, voire handicapant, mais pas fatal.

— En êtes-vous certain ? »

La voix du prince s'éteignit. Elrond n'avait pas son pareil pour l'art de la guérison et la question était surtout pour se rassurer lui-même. Legolas n'arrivait pas à croire que son père ait pu survivre. Abandonner ses armes, ne pas faire parvenir de message à son royaume…ce n'était pas de bon augure. Le guérisseur hocha la tête. Il reposa la couronne sur la table. Dans le fond de la pièce, le cœur de Tauriel manqua un battement. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je pense que Thranduil accompagne les enfants de Bard au sud de la forêt, annonça Gandalf. Nous le soupçonnions mais j'ai la confirmation des nains que Bolg chasse Bain, le seul fils de Bard. Une compagnie entière des orques est à ses trousses !

— Thranduil ne faisait pas partie de mes visions, remarqua Elrond, mais l'épée que j'ai vu est la même que celle-ci. Elle était entre les mains du garçon. »

Legolas poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'effondra sur le canapé.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas être revenu dans la forêt ? Ou envoyer un message pour obtenir de l'aide ! Il en connait tous les chemins mieux que personne !

— Il n'a sans doute pas pu, estima Elrond. Les orques le cherchaient. Prendre le risque de se jeter dans leurs bras était trop grand pour lui. Les passages dérobés étaient trop loin et risquaient d'être découverts.

— Contourner la forêt était sans doute la meilleure solution si ses blessures étaient trop importantes

— Le danger sera de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprocheront de Dol Guldur et la poursuite de Bolg rendra sa tâche plus ardue encore, estima Elrond. Si le garçon a son épée, je crains que les blessures de Thranduil ne soient très graves.

— Vous devriez envoyer un message à la Dame Galadriel, suggéra Gandalf. La Lothlorien sera plus près s'il est déjà au sud de la forêt pour trouver l'aide dont il aura besoin.

— Je le ferai dès la fin de ce conseil, promit le prince. Puissent les éclaireurs revenir avec mon père ! Quel soulagement de les avoir envoyés au sud après ces rumeurs sur Bain. »

Pour le Semi-Elfe qui n'était pas présent lors de ces évènements, Legolas raconta les précédentes rumeurs colportées par les messages des nains de Thorin.

« Si les choses se passent mal au sud, les éclaireurs ne pourront pas protéger ce groupe, songea Elrond à haute voix. La forêt est dangereuse, d'autant plus maintenant que Dol Guldur est habité et que les orques sont sur leurs talons. Les éclaireurs disposent-ils de moyens de vous contacter en cas d'urgence ?

— Ils peuvent demander à des oiseaux de nous porter des messages d'urgence et j'ai augmenté les patrouilles assez loin de nos frontières pour les seconder, annonça Legolas.

— Une bonne chose car trop de mouvements de troupe alerterait les orques, approuva Elrond. Néanmoins si les choses s'enveniment, il vous faudra réagir vite. Je dispose d'un élixir pour les cas d'urgence. J'en donnerai à quelques-unes de vos troupes. Attention ! Il ne doit être utilisé qu'en dernier recours. Donnez-le à des patrouilles qui descendent assez bas au sud. Si Thranduil ne va pas en Lothlorien chercher de l'aide, il reviendra sans doute par les chemins qu'il connait bien au sein de la forêt. »

Gandalf et Elrond partirent après les salutations d'usage, laissant le prince seul avec Tauriel, toujours postée près de la porte, parfaitement silencieuse. Elle aurait voulu se porter volontaire pour cette mission mais un seul coup d'œil au prince lui avait fait comprendre que toute intervention de sa part serait des plus malvenues. Elle resta donc immobile tandis que Legolas terminait d'écrire une lettre. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, le prince se redressa et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis que l'ancienne capitaine était entrée dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, Legolas ne sut pas quoi dire. Finalement, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers elle. Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce.

« J'ai levé votre bannissement, annonça-t-il à voix basse. Le décret est signé et sera affiché dans un instant. Vous ne pourrez plus faire partie de l'armée mais vous aurez l'autorisation de résider dans la forêt.

— Je vous remercie, mon prince, souffla Tauriel, à la fois soulagée de ne plus être bannie et dépitée de ne plus pouvoir défendre son pays comme elle l'avait fait pendant des siècles.

— Je sais ce que je vous dois. Vous êtes restée en arrière pour me protéger, moi et le reste de l'armée. Je vous dois la vie.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

Malgré elle, Tauriel ne réussissait pas à se réjouir. Elle ne cessait de penser aux nains d'Erebor, piégés sous le joug de Thorin. La situation de Kili l'angoissait. Il était venu la voir tous les jours pendant son emprisonnement, l'aidant à panser ses plaies, lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait sur la situation des elfes et des nains.

« Les elfes risquent de vous ignorer, poursuivit Legolas. Tout le royaume sait que vous avez menacé le roi.

— Je ne l'aurais jamais blessé, murmura Tauriel. Jamais je n'aurais blessé quiconque de mon propre peuple.

— Vous avez menacé le roi ! Vous m'avez fait trahir mon propre père ! Vous saviez que je viendrais vous chercher et vous en avez joué. Et pourquoi ? Pour un nain ! »

Tauriel baissa les yeux, le cœur brisé par l'amertume qu'elle percevait dans les paroles du prince. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Depuis leur enfance, ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble, étant tous deux du même âge.

Legolas secoua la tête. Il était fatigué de cette histoire et espérait juste pouvoir prendre quelques heures de repos et profiter d'un peu de solitude.

« Vous pouvez disposer ! ordonna Legolas en se détournant de l'ancienne capitaine.

— Je suis désolée.

— Non ! Tauriel, non. Vous avez fait vos choix. J'ai fait les miens. Partez. »

* * *

Entrevue Tauriel/Legolas enfin venue ! Vous l'attendiez, avouez XD

Je n'aime pas le triangle Legolas/Tauriel/Kili. Je le trouve grotesque. La volonté de Jackson d'ajouter une femme est parfaitement louable mais une amourette rend la situation grotesque et lui enlève tout intérêt. Par contre, en gardant le personnage, je suis obligée de garder le background du personnage.

Petite boulette : les éclaireurs étaient censés partir dans ce chapitre ci et pas dans l'un des précédents. J'ai raccordé la fin de la scène des éclaireurs trop tôt. Tant pis, ça ira quand même.

 **LOTRA** : chacun son tour ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller...Tes partiels se passeront bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur les nains. Par contre même dans le film, les nains sont contre Thorin. Kili le prend à parti à la fin mais comme Thorin est revenu à lui, la situation en est restée là. Si Thorin avait été sous le coup de la maladie du dragon, je pense que ça aurait été plus loin. Pareil pour Dwalin qui l'a quand même réprimandé comme un ami. Pareil pour Balin qui a pris la défense de Bilbon.


	39. Chapter 39

Feren se rapprocha de Dol Guldur avec crainte. Il espérait secrètement entendre une discussion entre les orques ou trouver assez d'éléments à l'extérieur de la forteresse pour ne pas devoir y entrer. Dol Guldur l'effrayait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. Pour tous les elfes sylvains, elle était le symbole de ce qu'ils perdaient année après année face au mal qui grandissait, gangrenait leur royaume. Sans l'insistance de Thranduil, il aurait déjà tourné les talons.

Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Même s'il y avait de nombreux orques aux alentours, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Feren puisse en estimer le nombre réel de manière fiable ni voir s'ils étaient prêts. Il retint sa respiration tandis qu'un orque passait à proximité de lui. Un frisson descendit le long de son échine. L'orque passait si près de lui ! Tapis dans les herbes, son dos contre les blocs de granit sombres qui composaient la base de la forteresse maudite, Feren attendit longtemps que la situation ne se dégage.

A regret, il reprit sa route et longea le mur de Dol Guldur jusqu'à en trouver l'entrée. Il avait espéré pouvoir en trouver une entrée secondaire mais ses recherches étaient restées vaines. Il espérait cependant que les orques, en nette position dominante et prêts à la guerre, se montreraient négligents.

Par sécurité, il s'était dissimulé dans un manteau et s'était maculé le visage de terre. Pourtant, il se savait vulnérable. Quelle folie ! Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Quelle folie que ce plan établi à la hâte. S'il avait confiance en son roi et si l'habileté de Thranduil et sa connaissance de sa forêt n'avaient d'égale, le messager craignait d'être découvert à chaque instant. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur de la forteresse maudite sans être découvert, à peine protégé par un camouflage maladroit et par les illusions de Thranduil.

Quelle folie ! ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à être découvert.

Pourtant, Feren avait raison : les orques étaient négligents. Parce qu'ils craignaient de se découvrir, Azog avait ordonné à ses troupes de se cacher au plus profond de la citadelle maudite avant l'assaut. C'était à peine s'il avait posté des sentinelles, que l'habile elfe avait pu éviter sans trop de difficulté. Avec le départ du Nécromancien suite à son duel avec les magiciens et les elfes, les sortilèges s'étaient dissipés.

Le bruit d'une armée en préparation était assourdissant à ses oreilles aiguisées. Il ne voyait pourtant pas de trace de toute cette armée. Pas encore mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il distinguait de nombreuses traces dans la poussière du sol. Certaines branches des ronces grimpantes le long des murs étaient brisées. Çà et là trainaient quelques lances abandonnées et des épées courbées.

Feren se dirigea vers les escaliers et les descendit à pas lents, guettant le moindre signe de danger. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son cou.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les bruits de forge et les hurlements des orques se faisaient plus importants. La puanteur de dizaines de grands loups devenait oppressante. Feren resta assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, l'oreille tendue. Descendre encore l'exposerait à la capture et il avait d'ores et déjà une bonne idée du nombre d'orques. Orques, wargs et gobelins en grand nombre. Des forces rapides et mobiles prêts à frapper la forêt noire. De ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers des fissures dans le mur, les préparatifs étaient prêts. Epées, arcs, flèches et armures étaient entassés en petits monts.

Soudain, un rugissement retentit, suivi d'ordres secs vilipendés à la ronde. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille pour l'avoir déjà entendu lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées.

« Azog est ici ! murmura l'elfe. J'en sais assez ! »

Il rebroussa chemin rapidement. Trop car il faillit percuter un orque qui arrivait de l'extérieur. En retenant sa respiration, Feren se plaça dans l'ombre d'un mur, arrêta de respirer et s'immobilisa. L'orque passa devant lui sans le voir. L'elfe patienta quelques secondes puis repartit vers l'extérieur.

Il retrouva le groupe à peine vingt minutes plus tard et s'effondra dans l'herbe gelée, les jambes tremblantes sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il n'était pas le seul à devoir lutter pour garder la maîtrise de son corps. Thranduil, assit contre un arbre, peinait à rester conscient. Ses poings serrés tremblaient et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient régulièrement. La douleur atteignait presque ses limites mais Thranduil savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être submergé par elle. Si près de Dol Guldur, le moindre faux pas serait leur perte. Quelle que soit la souffrance, il ne pouvait pas la laisser transparaitre. Les quelques herbes ne faisaient presque pas de différence. A l'arrivée de Feren, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue brouillée par la fièvre mit quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir. Le messager l'observait calmement. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il connaissait l'état de santé de son roi et lui laissait quelques temps pour rassembler ses forces. Finalement, le roi se redressa et Feren se rapprocha pour faire son rapport.

« Les orques sont entre trois et quatre milles, estima Feren. Azog est présent en personne. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de fantassins. Beaucoup seront montés sur des wargs. Les armures sont légères. Sans aucun doute il s'agit d'une armée rapide. Ce sont eux qui devront nous prendre à revers.

— Nous devons en informer Legolas, estima Thranduil. Ce ne sont que les orques présents en secret à Dol Guldur. L'armée principale doit encore être sur Dale. Ils tentent de mettre en place la même tactique que lors de la bataille et que nous-même avons tenté de mettre en place. Un appât puis le cataclysme. Notre armée sera anéantie.

— Nous n'avons aucune chance, murmura Feren avec désespoir. La situation est sans issue.

— Il y en a si nous parvenons à retourner le plan d'Azog contre lui. L'information est la clef de la guerre. Elle l'a toujours été. Nous avons failli perdre Dagorlad parce qu'aucun de nous, pas même Gil Galad ou Elrond ne savaient précisément quoi affronter. Nous avons perdu à Dale parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait l'étendue des forces d'Azog et que nous avons été surpris par la trahison des nains. Cela ne se reproduira pas ! Que les orques nous encerclent et que les nains se terrent dans leur montagne ! Nous les détruirons. »

Alors que Thranduil n'avait pas élevé la voix, ses yeux étincelaient d'une colère à peine contenue au point que Bain commençait à avoir peur de lui.

« Allons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! s'exclama Thranduil en se remettant debout. Nous devons rejoindre les cavernes. Legolas doit en être informé au plus vite. Ce sera une course contre la montre… »

C'était la deuxième fois que Thranduil laissait échapper ce nom, uniquement lorsqu'il était tendu, inquiet ou trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions mais cela démangeait Bain de savoir qui était ce Legolas.

Revigoré et déterminé à gagner cette guerre et protéger les siens, Thranduil rassembla ses forces. Les tremblements de ses mains s'accentuèrent malgré les poings fermés. Hilda l'observait du coin de l'œil, sachant que l'elfe n'accepterait aucune aide mais qu'il en aurait besoin. Elle n'entendait pas les orques mais Feren comme Thranduil étaient trop nerveux et la forteresse trop proche pour qu'elle soit rassurée. Quand elle se retournait, elle pouvait encore voir les hautes tours de pierre noire, partiellement effondrées, qui dominaient la forêt.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : j'avoue je suis un peu répétitive avec les surnoms. Je ne peux pas appeler Elrond 'sage' alors qu'il discute avec Gandalf. Le terme irait aux deux. Ainsi qu'à Galadriel et somme toute tous les elfes assez âgés pour avoir de l'expérience. Mais promis, je vais faire un effort pour ne pas le réduire à ça. Mais je l'appelle aussi Semi-Elfe !

Je n'aime pas la romance mais comme j'ai repris ces éléments du film, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la traiter. J'espère faire des fictions réalistes, ça implique de ne pas uniquement me concentrer sur ce qui me plaît.

 **Essy** : un peu suicidaire, certes. Mais bon. Au final, il aura raison. Je suis de ton avis pour le film. Sur ce point, il fallait que j'arrive à faire que Legolas reprenne son rôle de prince sans pour autant nier ses propres actes ni ses sentiments. Pas facile mais je suis ravie de voir que vous avez apprécié cette partie.

* * *

J'espère aussi que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre sur Feren. Le petit messager à peine aperçu lors du film a son heure de gloire et ce n'est que le début.


	40. Chapter 40

Ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit. Sous le couvert des arbres, ils marchaient vite pour quitter le plus rapidement possible ces terres maudites mais le terrain ne facilitait pas leur progression. L'obscurité leur dissimulait une grande partie du chemin en dépit de la journée qui tirait vers sa fin. Les branches noueuses s'entrelaçaient loin au-dessus de leur tête et les privaient des dernières lueurs du jour. Bientôt, les elfes savaient que la nuit allait s'abattre sur eux et entraverait encore davantage leur progression. Le soir dans les terres prises par Dol Guldur, la forêt se faisait si ténébreuse et si dangereuse que seuls les yeux des elfes pouvaient en percer les ombres.

Feren les menait vers l'ouest. Les filles devaient les attendre avec les chevaux, ce qui leur permettrait de gagner les cavernes par une voie moins dangereuse que l'intérieur des terres qui grouillait d'araignées. Thranduil avait hâte de pouvoir monter à cheval, chaque pas étant plus difficile que le précédent. Tout son corps était en feu et il était incapable de prendre la direction du groupe. A nouveau, sa vision se brouilla. Il se retint à un arbre pour maintenir son équilibre quelques secondes puis repartit d'un pas hésitant.

Ils marchèrent encore deux heures lorsque Feren leur fit soudainement signe de s'accroupir. Tapis dans les herbes folles, le messager et Bain tendirent l'oreille. A peine dix mètres devant eux étaient postés douze orques en armure. Ils restaient immobiles et discutaient mais au moindre mouvement, les fuyards seraient vus. Peut-être y en avait-il d'autres qu'ils ne pouvaient voir car la nuit s'était abattue sur eux et ils ne pouvaient plus voir loin devant eux.

Devaient-ils se lancer à l'assaut ? Feren rejeta l'hypothèse. Surprise ou non, ils n'étaient pas de taille. Bain était inexpérimenté, Thranduil ne n'était pas en état et Hilda n'avait qu'un bâton.

Encore une fois, les branches des arbres grandirent et s'entrelacèrent pour leur ouvrir un chemin protégé. Thranduil devait y aller lentement pour que les orques n'y fassent pas attention. Les orques ne faisaient jamais attention aux arbres. Leur esprit étroit n'avait de place que pour la guerre et la mort. Avec patience et minutie, Thranduil fit grandir branches et créa un épais orme sur le chemin. Les orques ne se rendirent compte de rien.

Feren quitta leur relatif abri pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Les orques ne le virent pas passer derrière les nouveaux arbres tandis qu'il faisait signe à Bain de le suivre.

Thranduil, lui, peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. La magie demandait un effort constant pour que le sortilège soit maintenu. Il leur emboita le pas, tête baissée, prenant appui sur les troncs d'arbre pour maintenir son équilibre. Il ferma les yeux et essuya machinalement la sueur maculant son front. Hilda passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer.

Bain observa les arbres. C'était la troisième fois que la forêt se modifiait sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment. Alors que Feren ne l'observait pas, il se posa près de l'arbre. Il tendit la main et effleura l'écorce. Il en décrocha un morceau et l'effrita sous ses doigts. Même l'odeur était identique à un véritable arbre. Tout était réel. Alors comment cet arbre pouvait-il être là alors qu'il n'existait pas une poignée de secondes plus tôt ?

« N'ayez crainte, le rassura Feren en repassant près de lui. Le roi nous protège.

— Le roi Thranduil ? Comment il fait ?

— Certains elfes des temps anciens qui ont vu le monde à ses débuts peuvent faire de la magie.

— Comment fait-il pour savoir ce dont on a besoin ? Pour savoir que nous sommes en danger ?

— Continuez d'avancer », ordonna simplement Feren.

Thranduil ne répondit pas et laissa son messager répondre plus ou moins véridiquement aux questions de l'adolescent. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il avançait machinalement, par automatisme, sans même regarder où il allait, à moitié appuyé et soutenu par Hilda. Pour lui qui connaissait si bien la forêt, leur progression semblait affreusement lente. Ils étaient encore si proches de Dol Guldur et si loin de son palais !

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Feren, en tête, guettait le moindre signe d'ennemis. Ça ne manquait pas : les araignées grouillaient et leurs toiles maculaient les arbres. Fort heureusement, les immondes bêtes les laissaient tranquilles pour le moment. Surpris par l'importance des toiles, Bain s'en approcha. Humain, sa vue n'était pas assez bonne pour percevoir les dangers devant lui. Il avançait comme un aveugle, mains tendues devant lui, car il ne voyait pas même où il posait les pieds.

Une toile d'araignée était tendue devant lui. Ses mains allaient l'effleurer mais Feren lui saisit le bras immédiatement et lui fit signe de faire attention.

« Si vous les touchez, indiqua-t-il à voix basse, les araignées viendront.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu, avoua Bain. La forêt est si noire !

— Restez derrière moi et ne vous éloignez pas. Il n'y a pas de chemin si loin au sud mais il y en aura au nord. »

Feren posa une main sur l'épaule de Bain pour le guider à travers l'obscurité. Cela l'empêcherait de jouer les éclaireurs et s'assurer que la voie était libre mais après tout, tant qu'ils évitaient d'alerter les araignées…Malgré lui, l'elfe songea que laisser les deux humains se débrouiller seuls lui permettrait d'aller bien plus vite et de protéger plus efficacement Thranduil. L'idée ne quitta pas son esprit et il se sentit honteux et lâche.

Thranduil observa les toiles un moment. Trop accaparé par elles car il ne devait pas les effleurer, il ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait de la terre gelée. Son pied s'y coinça, le déséquilibra et il bascula en avant, tombant à genoux dans l'herbe glacée. Hilda le soutient. Elle lui tapota gentiment dans le dos.

« Doucement, doucement, marmonna la sorcière en l'allongeant sur l'herbe. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous en sortez très bien… »

Thranduil ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la sorcière, incapable de tolérer son aide. Il se remit péniblement debout, avança de quelques pas puis chancela à nouveau et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Hilda fut aussitôt près de lui. Elle recommença à débiter des paroles réconfortantes mais Thranduil n'y croyait pas un mot. Etendu sur le sol, sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne voyait plus rien. Le corps agité de tremblements qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer, il ferma les yeux. Juste pour un instant, s'il pouvait se reposer…

Hilda posa la main sur sa joue. Elle la tapota gentiment mais fermement pour le faire revenir à lui. Thranduil rouvrit les yeux.

« Vous restez avec moi, compris ? lui ordonna-t-elle. Vous avez encore de nombreuses choses à raconter à ce Legolas, vous vous souvenez ? C'est pour lui que vous rentrez chez vous, non ? »

Il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre mais la sorcière avait touché la corde sensible.

* * *

 **Essy** : merci (ça rime XD). Feren, Bain et Hilda vont tous avoir leur petit moment de gloire. Chacun son tour !

 **LOTRA** : les sortilèges sont ceux du film, je n'en ai pas rajouté dans la fic. Là où je soutiens PJ, c'est que le nécromancien devait cacher sa nature. Sauron est un tel sorcier qu'il a forcément dû 'imprégner' Dol Guldur. Un peu de la même manière que les elfes imprégnaient leurs forêts de leur magie en y résidant mais côté maléfique. Et si Thranduil et Celeborn ont purifié la forteresse après la guerre de l'anneau, c'est bien qu'il y avait de la magie.

* * *

Sinon, petite nouvelle : je repasse à 1 chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire et il ne me reste pas tant d'avance que ça. Dites moi si vous préférez le mercredi ou le samedi/dimanche.


	41. Chapter 41

Alors que Bain et Feren les rejoignaient, Thranduil s'efforça de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Il prit de longues et profondes inspirations, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles qu'il parvenait à apercevoir entre les branches des arbres. D'ordinaire si loin au sud, l'obscurité était si épaisse qu'il était impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre de distance. Ce soir là avec les étoiles brillantes et la chute des dernières feuilles des arbres, les yeux perçants de Thranduil parvenait à les voir.

Feren, dont le visage avait perdu toute son impassibilité, resta près de son roi tandis que la sorcière enlevait le manteau pour avoir accès à la blessure de Thranduil. Celle-ci était purulente, gonflée et un filet noir suintait de la plaie. Elle posa les dernières herbes qu'ils avaient encore sur la blessure.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, souffla Feren. Les araignées ne sont jamais loin ici.

— Comment sont-elles ? s'enquit à voix basse Bain. On dirait qu'elles vous font tellement peur !

— Elles sont les descendantes d'Ungoliant, à la solde de Melkor. Vous devez en avoir entendu parler car son serviteur le plus dangereux était Sauron, le maitre du Mordor. »

A la seule mention de l'ennemi des elfes qui les avait asservis pendant si longtemps, Feren frissonna. Alors que Bain ignorait une bonne partie de l'histoire car il n'y avait ni école ni précepteur à Lac-Ville, le Mordor était sinistrement renommé et cela suffit à lui donner une assez bonne idée de la situation.

« Plus grandes que vous, dangereuses et vicieuses, ces montres sont capables de terrasser un elfe adulte sans difficulté, poursuivi Feren. Elles se déplacent en groupe et silencieusement dans les arbres comme au sol, ce qui les rend très difficiles à affronter quand on n'y est pas préparé. Leurs pattes percent les meilleures armures et leur poison paralyse même les elfes. Elles ont de nombreux nids près d'ici et nous devons prendre garde aussi aux orques. Nous allons devoir continuer au nord ou rebrousser vers le sud mais je crains que cette route ne soit plus sûre. Les orques qui nous poursuivaient ont dû se rapprocher et nous n'avons plus d'avance.

— Et la magie des elfes ? s'enquit la sorcière.

— Les illusions ne sont efficaces que contre les êtres présentant une intelligence supérieure, avoua Feren. Voilà pourquoi le nécromancien utilise des araignées contre notre royaume. Le roi ne peut rien contre elles. Contre les orques, peut-être mais contre eux uniquement, pas les animaux.

— Et mes sœurs ? s'inquiéta Bain. Elles sont en danger et vous ne nous le dites que maintenant !

— Les araignées ne quittent pas la forêt. Elles seront sauves si elles restent à l'écart des arbres. »

Tout à coup, Thranduil se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne fut stoppé que par la sorcière qui le rallongea sur le sol. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer la soudaine ardeur de l'elfe qui lutta encore pour se redresser.

« Les orques ! s'exclama Thranduil. Les orques arrivent ! »

Feren bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna vivement. Ses pas légers l'éloignèrent et il disparut entre les arbres. Il évita avec soin les toiles d'araignées et bondit sur une branche haute pour se cacher parmi les feuilles. Accroupi, la main sur son arc, il écarta lentement une branche fine qui lui cachait la vue. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, une compagnie d'orques avançait, menés par Bolg. Ils étaient silencieux, trop pour des orques, signe qu'ils étaient en chasse. Trop pressés, Feren n'avait pas effacé leurs traces. A présent, le warg était sur leur piste. L'animal reniflait le sol à la recherche de leur odeur et les orques guettaient des traces de pas et des branchages cassés sur le sol. De ce que pouvait en voir Feren, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rattraper les fuyards. D'un rapide calcul, le messager comprit qu'un combat était perdu d'avance. Les orques étaient une quarantaine.

Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, Feren rebroussa chemin. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Il était trop tard pour s'échapper. Il sauta au bas de l'arbre, faisant sursauter Bain.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement ! chuchota Feren. Non, taisez-vous ! Bolg n'est pas loin. Il est sur nos traces. Nous avons été si négligents ! Ils seront bientôt là, nous devons partir.

— Farel ne pourra pas…tenta Hilda avant d'être coupée par Thranduil.

— Allons-y », déclara-t-il simplement en repoussant la sorcière.

Cela faisait presque dix jours que Thranduil avait été empoisonné et il n'arrivait plus à combattre le poison. Il lui fallut l'aide d'Hilda pour rester debout le temps que le sang cesse de cogner dans ses tempes et que son vertige se dissipe. Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers le nord avant de s'arrêter, son attention tournée vers le sud. Les orques se rapprochaient, il pouvait les entendre. D'un calma glacial issu de centaines d'années d'expérience, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il garda ses impressions pour lui.

Ils reprirent leur progression à une allure d'une lenteur qui exaspérait et inquiétait Feren. Il craignait à chaque instant d'être attaqué. Pour contrecarrer les plans de leurs poursuivants, il les fit obliquer vers l'ouest au lieu de rester vers le nord. Cette fois, il prit garde à maquiller leurs traces. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour leur odeur, si ce n'était créer de fausses pistes en abandonnant régulièrement le groupe.

De temps en temps, Feren rejoignait Thranduil. A chaque fois, il repartait plus angoissé que jamais car l'état du roi ne cessait d'empirer. S'il était parvenu à tenir pendant plus d'une semaine contre le poison, il peinait à présent à rester conscient. Lui qui connaissait si bien sa propre forêt chancelait et trébuchait à chaque pas comme un aveugle, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas malgré leur fatigue. La nuit passa, puis la matinée. Soit les orques avaient perdu leur trace, soit ils s'étaient reposés dans leur poursuite. Feren ignorait quelle était l'hypothèse mais il priait pour que ce soit la première.

Le nombre de toiles d'araignées ne cessait d'augmenter. Bientôt, ils durent à nouveau obliquer vers l'est pour éviter un nid. Retenant son souffle alors que les arbres restaient désespérément immobiles, Bain vit pour la première fois les terribles créatures que les elfes craignaient tant. Monstrueuses, aussi hautes qu'un homme, elles courraient le long des branches, glissaient de leurs toiles jusqu'au sol et se remettaient sitôt à courir entre les arbres dans un silence mortel.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire cent mètres sans tomber sur une toile ou, plus inquiétant, sur l'une de ces créatures. Feren avait dégainé son arc. Il ne lui restait que neuf flèches.

« Peut-être devrions-nous rebrousser chemin, proposa Hilda.

— Impossible, contredit Feren. Nous devons continuer. Prenez garde à ne rien toucher. »

Thranduil battit des paupières plusieurs fois. Sa vue brouillée ne lui permettait plus de bien voir les arbres, pourtant proches de lui.

« Venez ! exigea Feren. Je ne les entends plus, le chemin devrait être sûr au moins pour l'instant.

— Votre état empire, Farel, murmura Hilda. Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

— Me laisser si je ne peux continuer et informer Legolas du péril qui le menace.

— Cela n'arrivera pas ! assura Bain tandis que Feren fronçait les sourcils à la demande de son roi. Nous allons tous nous en sortir. Nous nous rapprochons, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne devons plus être loin de la place forte des elfes !

— A cette allure, nous n'y serons pas avant trois jours, avoua Thranduil. Les cavernes sont situées dans la partie nord. J'avais…espéré avoir les chevaux mais nous devons aller au nord. Les chemins vers l'ouest sont trop dangereux. »

L'ambiance déjà morose s'alourdit considérablement. Même Bain ne tenta plus de positiver et Feren ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Seule Hilda n'en fut pas très étonnée. Elle connaissait un peu la géographie du nord de la Terre du Milieu et savait autant que Thranduil que le temps lui était compté. Un bras passé autour des épaules de l'elfe, elle percevait la raideur de ses muscles.

« Qui est ce Legolas ? demanda-t-elle dans une tentative de diversion évidente.

— Mon fils. Il est capitaine de l'armée. Si Azog et Bolg parviennent à mettre leur plan en œuvre, il sera le premier à être tué.

— Peut-être qu'il le sait déjà ? suggéra Bain.

— Non…murmura Thranduil avec une grimace de souffrance. Nous craignons Dol Guldur car les serviteurs du mal y ont résidé autrefois. Jamais cela n'a été une cachette pour une armée et la forteresse était abandonnée ! Les guetteurs seront surpris de voir des milliers d'orques en sortir. Ce sera trop tard pour réagir, surtout s'il s'agit d'une frappe rapide destiné à les prendre à revers. »

Thranduil grimaça à nouveau. S'il faisait encore l'effort de marcher, tout son poids était supporté par Hilda et Bain. Ils avançaient cahin-caha à trois, loin derrière Feren qui jouait les éclaireurs. Les heures leurs semblaient longues, désespérément harassantes. Pour Bain qui avait grandi sur le Lac en entendant des histoires sur la forêt des elfes, cela ressemblait à un cauchemar. Où était la belle forêt elfique avec les chants qui s'élevaient sous la lune ? Il n'y avait qu'un brouillard qui rampait entre les arbres et d'immenses toiles d'araignées grimpant le long des branches.

Seul le craquement des branches rompait le lourd silence qui s'était abattu sur leur petit groupe. Feren ne faisait pas un bruit en dépit de ses allées et venues. Bain avait également le pied léger pour un homme. Encore frêle pour un adolescent de son âge, il était particulièrement agile et ne craignait aucunement de prendre des risques. Le silence était parfait pour Thranduil. Il pouvait ainsi guetter les orques et jauger de leur avancée.

Aucun d'eux n'entendit les araignées. Personne ne les vit descendre de leurs toiles et se glisser dans leurs dos. Deux surgirent de derrière un arbre, toujours dans un silence complet. Elles se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, prêtes à frapper.

* * *

Nouveau rythme de publication : le mercredi uniquement. 1 chapitre/semaine. Quand j'aurai repris un peu plus d'avance, je repasserai à 2. (ne vous plaignez pas, ça fera 4/5 chapitres de rajoutés au final XD)

Bonne année à tout le monde !

Vous avez l'autorisation de me haïr pour avoir coupé précisément au moment intéressant. Encore.


	42. Chapter 42

Par instinct pur, Thranduil sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il poussa sur le côté Hilda et Bain avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, les écartant du danger. Ne restait que lui-même. L'araignée retomba sur Thranduil, l'emportant avec elle. La flèche de Feren atteignit la tête de l'araignée, la tuant sur le coup.

Thranduil roula sur lui-même pour s'éloigner du cadavre. Il s'appuya contre un arbre pour se redresser mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. A la place, il s'adossa au tronc, la respiration sifflante et les mains tremblantes.

L'autre créature se jeta sur Bain. Le jeune homme brandit la fine épée elfique que le roi lui avait confiée. Il fit un moulinet pour éviter une patte puis plongea en avant, inexpérimenté mais décidé. La pointe de la lame ripa sur le ventre de la bête puis il la planta finalement dans sa cible. Un peu hébété, stupéfait d'avoir vaincu une araignée à lui seul, il recula sans regarder autour de lui.

« Derrière ! » s'exclama vivement Thranduil.

Cette fois, ce fut Hilda qui leur sauva à tous les deux la vie. Armée de son bâton dans une main, elle frappa un grand coup de haut en bas, de toutes ses forces, sur la tête du monstre qui les attaquait. Ce fut suffisant pour l'étourdir puis elle le mit à mort en décapitant l'araignée avec l'épaisse épée prise aux orques, trop lourde pour elle.

Feren acheva sans difficulté les trois araignées qu'il affrontait.

« Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

— Oui, répondit Thranduil. Ils se sont bien débrouillés. »

Bain sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux à la fois d'avoir tenu son rôle et d'avoir obtenu la reconnaissance de Thranduil, particulièrement sévère.

« N'oubliez pas d'essuyer mon épée ! le rabroua Thranduil alors que le jeune homme allait rengainer l'arme.

— Pardon !

— Nous devrions partir, recommanda Feren. Les cadavres vont attirer l'attention. Les orques comprendront que nous sommes passés par ici. »

Thranduil resta immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son jeune acolyte. A vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien à l'exception d'un sifflement rauque. Il mit un du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa propre respiration. Le regard dans le vague, incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Il se retenait à peine de hurler, sachant que le moindre son risquait d'attirer l'attention des orques.

Hilda s'approcha de lui et lui tint gentiment la main tandis que l'autre essuyait la sueur qui maculait le front de l'elfe.

« Vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

— Nous ne sommes plus si loin ! assura faiblement Feren. Encore une journée de marche vers le nord…peut-être deux… »

Thranduil n'eut pas le courage de révéler qu'il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Ils le savaient tous. Les paupières terriblement lourdes, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. S'il se laissait aller à s'endormir, il ne se réveillerait pas, il le sentait. Ses limites étaient atteintes.

Hilda glissa un bras dans son dos et l'aida à se redresser. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Une main appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, il fit quelques pas pour tester son corps défaillant. Soudain, un murmure dans les arbres attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre son de sa forêt. Il la connaissait si bien, même gangrenée par le mal ! Il frissonna.

Pourtant, s'il sentait que quelque chose se tramait, ce ne fut pas lui qui identifia la menace le premier. Feren, bien plus attentif après cette bataille qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous, était sur le qui-vive. Ce fut lui qui entendit les cliquettements des pièces d'armurerie qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Les orques étaient encore à quelques kilomètres d'eux mais la distance serait vite couverte. Peut-être que s'ils ne les avaient pas entendus et si eux pouvaient se dépêcher et changer de chemin…peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Peut-être. S'ils étaient chanceux. Si les orques ne les trouvaient pas tout de suite.

« Nous devons repartir ! ordonna-t-il. Maintenant ! »

Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Les orques étaient sur leurs talons. Les bruits des combats portaient loin dans le silence quasi-total de la forêt. Bientôt, mêmes les humains entendraient leurs poursuivants. Quelle serait leur réaction ? Feren l'ignorait complètement mais la redoutait. Jusqu'à présent, Bain avait été très courageux mais aux yeux des elfes, il n'était qu'un enfant.

Ils repartirent. Un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hilda, Thranduil avançait tant bien que mal. Feren s'attendait à ce que les orques leur tombent dessus d'un instant à l'autre si bien qu'il refusait de trop s'éloigner. Ses pressentiments ne se réalisèrent pas tout de suite. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il entendit les orques s'arrêter près des cadavres des araignées de longues minutes.

La respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rendit compte que malgré le sol durci par le givre, leurs traces étaient clairement visibles dans l'herbe. Les orques ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps et ils repartirent au pas de course en suivant la piste.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, Thranduil se retourna. Ses yeux gris fouillèrent l'obscurité sous les arbres, à la recherche de ce qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui sans qu'il parvienne à l'identifier clairement. Il porta machinalement la main à son abdomen tandis qu'Hilda l'observait du coin de l'œil, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

« Quelque chose… » murmura-t-il.

Thranduil n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un reflet près d'un arbre attira son attention. Une araignée était dans les branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Elle glissait lentement et sans bruit, suspendue dans le vide, uniquement retenue par le fil solide tissé au fur et à mesure de la descente.

Les yeux gris de Thranduil plongèrent dans ceux de la bête. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Ralenti par la fatigue et le poison, il ne réagit pas assez vite. Pourtant, son corps lourd ne répondait pas. Il resta immobile devant l'araignée, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la multitude d'yeux rouges. Il resta figé, l'esprit embrouillé par la douleur, plusieurs secondes avant que l'image de l'araignée ne s'imprime sur sa rétine avant de récupérer la maitrise de lui-même. Quand il comprit ce qu'il voyait, la bête n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui.

« Feren ! » hurla Thranduil.

Rapide comme l'éclair, le jeune elfe se retourna, sa dernière flèche aussi vite encochée que tirée. Elle se ficha dans le crâne de l'araignée mais le mal était fait. Les orques à leur poursuite surent où ils se trouvaient. Un cor de guerre retentit, suivi du hurlement d'un warg. Le vacarme d'une troupe d'orques brisa le silence oppressant de la forêt. Le bruit portait loin et même Bain et Hilda les entendirent en dépit de la distance. Le jeune home écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. La menace n'avait jamais parue aussi proche et il s'attendait à chaque seconde à voir les orques fondre sur lui. Hilda n'était pas résignée. Au contraire, elle brûlait de se battre. Ses mains serraient la garde du cimeterre d'orques et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Thranduil estimait que les orques n'étaient plus qu'à deux kilomètres d'eux. En quelques minutes, ce serait terminé. Ils seraient rattrapés. La situation était inéluctable. Lui-même ne pouvait plus courir et bien qu'ils fassent bonne figure, Bain et Hilda étaient épuisés après tant de jours d'effort intense.

« Laissez-moi, souffla Thranduil. Je vous ralentirai.

— Pas tant que ça, mentit Hilda.

— Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour affronter autant d'orques !

— Nous le ferons ! affirma Bain. Je me défends à l'épée grâce à vous.

— Laissez-moi, demanda encore Thranduil. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ils ne me tueront pas. Pas tout de suite ! Et vous pourrez prendre de l'avance !

— Non, ils vous tortureront pour dévoiler les secrets du royaume ! rappela Feren avec crainte.

— Sans les ralentir, nous tomberons tous entre leurs mains ! assura Thranduil. Est-ce ce que vous préférez ? Ils se rapprochent et seront sur nous sous peu. Vous le savez tous ! Nous ne pouvons-nous en sortir. Qu'au moins quelques-uns d'entre nous puissent survivre et apporter les informations aux cavernes ! Soyez réalistes !

— Alors je m'en chargerai, déclara sombrement Feren. Je suis le plus agile et le moins blessé. J'ai de meilleures chances de m'échapper !

— Il n'en est pas question ! » s'exclama vertement Thranduil.

Une grimace traversa son visage partiellement dissimulé sous la capuche sombre. Pourtant, le jeune messager souriait.

« Feren, laissez-moi vous protéger, souffla-t-il.

— Je ne peux l'accepter. Continuez au nord ! Je vous ferai gagner du temps. Ne craignez pas pour vos sœurs, Bain. Elles sont plus en sécurité que vous ne l'êtes. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Feren disparut entre les arbres, laissant Thranduil, Hilda et Bain derrière lui. Le jeune homme regarda l'épée qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la garde alors qu'il hésitait entre courir après Feren pour l'aider contre les orques ou continuer son chemin et protéger Thranduil. La mission qu'il avait de transmettre les informations aux elfes était primordiale, il le savait. Seulement rester en arrière, protégé encore et encore, d'abord par son père puis par Feren, était insupportable. Il avait l'impression d'être lâche.

« Allons-y, ordonna simplement Hilda. Ne gâchons pas l'opportunité que Feren nous offre. »

Elle passa une main dans le dos de Thranduil puis ils recommencèrent leur lent cheminement à travers les arbres. Bain avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Thranduil pour le soutenir avec Hilda, espérant qu'ainsi ils iraient plus vite. De sa main libre, il brandissait l'épée elfique. Il se retournait fréquemment pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas rattrapés. Pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Agile et vif comme l'éclair, Feren courut à la rencontre des orques. Ses chaussures effleuraient le sol sans y laisser la moindre trace. Il n'avait plus de flèche et s'était débarrassé de son arc devenu inutile. A la place, il avait dégainé un long couteau que les archers utilisaient souvent en combat rapproché. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça suffirait. Après tout, il n'avait guère d'espoir de s'en sortir face à autant d'orques.

Il poursuivit son chemin à grandes enjambées. Ses ennemis n'étaient plus très loin. Il les entendait. Alors pourquoi n'en voyait-il pas encore de traces ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il courrait sans rencontrer les orques.

Bain referma les doigts autour du pommeau de l'épée. Alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivis, il sursauta. Il ne sentait plus le fer délicatement forgé sous ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux. L'épée de Thranduil avait disparu. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était qu'une vulgaire branche d'arbre.

« Où est Farel ? » demanda subitement Hilda.

Alors qu'elle croyait l'aider, elle et Bain se soutenaient mutuellement, leurs bras passés autour des épaules de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent vivement.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » balbutia Feren, stupéfait.

Le messager était à la poursuite des orques alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec Hilda et Bain, si loin des orques qu'il n'entendait presque pas ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Et Thranduil…

Brutalement, tous les trois comprirent qu'ils avaient été victimes des illusions de la forêt. Bain n'avait pas vu Thranduil reprendre son épée et lui donner en échange une branche ramassée à terre, pas plus que le jeune homme ne l'avait vu revenir sur leurs pas et aller à la rencontre des orques.

Feren bondit en avant avec la ferme intention de protéger son roi. Hilda l'en empêcha en le ceinturant à la taille. Elle avait une force incroyable pour une femme de son âge. Epuisé et tétanisé à l'idée d'avoir failli à son devoir, l'elfe fut incapable de se libérer. C'est à peine s'il ne s'effondra pas sur le sol de désespoir.

« Ne gâchez pas la chance qu'il nous offre, chuchota la sorcière. J'ai compris qui il est pour vous et les vôtres mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour lui. Nous ne pouvons plus l'aider. Vous le savez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de réduire son sacrifice à néant. »

Le désespoir de Feren faisait peine à voir. Il pesa chacune des options qui lui étaient offertes. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et ce fut vite fait. Aider Thranduil serait menacer sa mission. Ne pas le faire serait le condamner mais apporter des informations vitales aux siens. Avec rage et les larmes aux yeux, Feren abandonna. Il savait que Thranduil n'avait aucune confiance envers les hommes alors les laisser porter un message aussi important aux elfes était inenvisageable. Sans compter que son peuple ne croirait pas un simple humain. Il fallait impérativement qu'un elfe leur rapporte les nouvelles.

« Nous devons y aller, murmura Feren à voix basse. Le chemin est encore long et nous ne devons pas trainer.

— Je ne viens pas avec vous, annonça Bain.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ! le rabroua vivement Feren. Les araignées ne sont pas loin et les orques sont peut-être encore à nos trousses. Venez !

— Non. Mon père est mort à cause de moi. Ou pour moi, je ne suis pas tout à faire sûr. Je ne laisserai pas Farel mourir aussi ! Je ne vais peut-être rien pouvoir faire, mais au moins je l'aurai aidé. Bonne chance ! »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le jeune homme était déjà parti. Cette fois, ce fut Feren qui arrêta Hilda, la vieille sorcière n'ayant aucune envie de quitter Bain.

« Venez, lui intima Feren. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui.

— Je ne le laisserai pas seul. Je l'ai promis à son père. Bonne chance Feren ! A vous et à votre royaume. »

Elle quitta l'elfe et partit à la suite de Bain. Resté seul et le cœur déchiré, Feren l'observa s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de se secouer. La mort dans l'âme, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le nord. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Thranduil. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait était le pire.

* * *

.

* * *

J'espère que l'action vous aura fait plaisir ! Il y en avait beaucoup dans ce chapitre et ce n'est pas terminé. Ces maudites araignées ! Bientôt ce seront les orques. Ils n'y gagneront pas au change...

LOTRA : ce n'est pas la magie de Thranduil, ce sont les oreilles des elfes et leur expérience !

ESSY : il faudrait s'y habituer avec moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je coupe en plein milieu de l'action XD


	43. Chapter 43

Plus encore qu'un excellent soldat, Thranduil était un fin stratège. En un instant, il parvenait à envisager toutes les possibilités et d'agir en conséquence pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats en risquant le moins de vies. Alors quand il avait donné l'ordre d'aller directement à Dol Guldur pour vérifier les manigances d'Azog au lieu d'aller se soigner en Lothlorien, il avait parfaitement su quelles étaient ses chances. Il avait parfaitement su qu'entre sa propre vie et l'espoir de garder Legolas en sécurité, le choix était vite fait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Feren risquer sa vie quand la sienne arrivait à sa fin.

« Allez, murmura Thranduil à voix basse. Un dernier baroud d'honneur ! Les orques vont regretter leur poursuite. »

Il grimpa dans un arbre. Le sang cognait à ses tempes mais il n'en avait cure. L'adrénaline jouait pleinement son rôle et pour l'instant, il en oubliait l'épuisement et la souffrance. D'un geste assuré, il planta à plusieurs reprises son épée dans une épaisse branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus maintenu que par quelques centimètres de bois. Il réitéra l'opération sur deux autres branches jusqu'à ce qu'elles menacent de tomber. Il se percha ensuite à l'écart et attendit les orques avec calme.

Les orques arrivèrent, menés par le warg de Bolg. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à l'environnement, tant ils étaient focalisés sur leur poursuite. D'un bond, Thranduil retourna sur les branches à moitié tranchées. D'un coup d'épée, il termina son sabotage et les trois branches s'effondrèrent sur les orques. Quatre d'entre eux furent écrasés sous le poids. Un autre tomba juste après, transpercé par l'épée de Thranduil.

Les suivants furent plus difficiles à atteindre à présent que l'effet de surprise ne jouait plus en sa faveur. Thranduil ne resta pas immobile. Il bondit, épée au clair, sur le plus proche de lui. Le fer rencontra le fer. L'elfe feinta, entailla la cuisse de son adversaire et prit au dépourvu celui qui l'attaquait par derrière en lui plantant son épée dans le ventre. Sitôt son assaillant au sol, Thranduil se retourna contre le prochain orque. A nouveau, ses attaques furent bloquées par ses assaillants. Ils échangèrent des coups d'estoc sans qu'aucun ne puisse prendre l'avantage.

Subitement, Thranduil rompit le combat et recula à la hâte. Il évita de justesse un coup venant dans son dos qui coupa une partie de son manteau et de son capuchon. Thranduil le rabattit sur son visage d'un geste rapide. Jusqu'à présent, les orques ignoraient toujours qui il était. Hormis son épée, il ne peut donnait aucun indice à ce sujet. Ses cheveux cachés dans son manteau, ses mains n'arborant aucune de ses habituelles bagues et son visage dissimulé, il espérait bien ne pas se trahir.

Des deux orques qu'il affrontait à cet instant, aucun ne semblait disposé à reprendre l'initiative. Le reste des orques l'encerclèrent, armes au clair, prêts à intervenir. Bolg ne bougeait toujours pas, comme s'il ne tenait pas à s'abaisser en prenant part à la mise à mort. Il restait juché sur son warg en dehors du cercle.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait continuer longtemps ainsi, Thranduil utilisa les dernières astuces qui restaient à sa portée. Il créa l'illusion d'un autre soldat et de flèches volant droit vers les orques. La diversion eut le but escompté et Thranduil parvint à tuer un ennemi de plus. Malheureusement, il laissa une ouverture dans sa garde. L'orque sur sa gauche en profita. Le cimeterre se planta entre les côtes de Thranduil, qui parvint de justesse à éviter un coup mortel. La force de l'attaque le jeta à terre.

Rester immobile signerait son arrêt de mort. Thranduil roula sur lui-même pour éviter les coups suivants. Quand il se releva, son dos buta contre les orques du cercle. Des mains griffues agrippèrent son manteau, d'autres cherchèrent à attraper ses mains. Thranduil se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et revint vers le centre, à bonne distance des orques. Un nouveau s'était avancé vers lui et le cercle des orques se resserra pour combler l'espace vide laissé par le nouveau combattant.

« Attrapez-le vivant ! » ordonna soudainement Bolg.

Les yeux brillants, l'orque avait rapproché son warg de la ligne de ses soldats. Thranduil porta la main à son capuchon et découvrit qu'il avait glissé, dévoilant son visage et ses oreilles pointues. Même sans sa couronne, il était connu d'une bonne partie des orques. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux ? A présent que les orques s'empêchaient de le tuer, il avait un avantage sur eux.

Les orques se rendirent vite compte que la situation se compliquait pour eux. Alors que Thranduil se battait avec rage, eux même n'osaient plus porter de coups. Trois tombèrent sans pouvoir riposter pleinement.

Un quatrième orque, gigantesque, presque de la taille de Thranduil et deux fois plus large que lui, s'avança à la rencontre de l'elfe. Au lieu de l'habituel cimeterre, il s'était muni d'une épaisse branche d'arbre qu'il agitait en cercle comme un gourdin.

Alors qu'il était épuisé, Thranduil sentit que ce combat là serait son dernier. Il repoussa volontairement ses idées défaitistes. S'il y pensait, le combat serait terminé avant même de commencer. Il resserra sa prise sur son épée, qu'il tenait à deux mains. Bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau –et si possible la laisser car il ne tenait aucunement à être fait prisonnier- Thranduil laissa son adversaire prendre l'initiative.

L'orque se jeta sur l'elfe et abattit la branche à la verticale. Thranduil l'évita avec aisance et rendit un coup d'estoc, lui aussi paré par son ennemi. A nouveau, les adversaires se jaugèrent et échangèrent quelques coups.

L'orque ne pouvait pas réellement attaquer et se contenta de défendre si bien que les attaques de Thranduil ne portèrent pas. Le combat durait à présent depuis près de dix minutes sans que l'elfe ne puisse reprendre l'avantage. Pire, Thranduil s'épuisait. Il était couvert d'entailles et celle de ses côtes l'empêchait de respirer normalement. L'adrénaline ne suffisait plus. Les hurlements des orques du cercle reprirent de plus belle.

L'orque feinta. Il fit semblait de donner un coup de gourdin mais laissa la branche lui échapper des mains pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes de Thranduil. Le coup s'ajoutant à la blessure précédente, l'elfe s'effondra sur le sol, haletant et la vue tellement brouillée qu'il ne distinguait plus son adversaire.

Le cercle des orques se brisa. L'un d'eux lui écrasa la main. Un autre le maintint au sol en se jetant sur son dos. Un troisième s'empara de son épée. Thranduil frissonna alors qu'il sentait dans son cou l'haleine fétide de l'orque qui le clouait au sol.

Bolg s'avança. Il démonta de son warg et s'avança vers son prisonnier. Comme à son habitude, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres. Alors que ses soldats forçaient Thranduil à se mettre à genoux en lui tordant les bras dans le dos, Bolg lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Voilà une belle prise ! s'amusa-t-il. Le roi des elfes Thranduil. Dire que je chassais un simple enfant ! »

Comme s'il avait raconté une bonne blague, il éclata de rire.

« Un simple enfant qui vous a échappé depuis près de deux semaines, rappela simplement Thranduil. Êtes-vous certain d'être à la hauteur pour l'attraper ? »

Le rictus de l'elfe fit son effet : tout amusement oublié, Bolg devint d'une humeur massacrante.

« Qu'importe ! s'exclama l'orque pâle avec fureur. Ce n'est qu'un orphelin. Que pourrait-il faire face à notre armée ? Mais _vous_ , vous êtes bien plus intéressant. »

Thranduil resta silencieux. A présent que l'adrénaline ne le soutenait plus, le contrecoup du combat était terrible. Bolg sembla s'en rendre compte car il ordonna de le relâcher. Ce fut la dernière chose dont Thranduil se souvint.

* * *

96 reviews merci à tout le monde ! Je n'en ai jamais reçu autant.

LOTRA : tu avais bien deviné. Encore que ça va être bien différent de ma fic précédente. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

ESSY : l'adrénaline ! Et un elfe sacrément résistant. C'est Thranduil, après tout. Il n'a pas survécu à Dagorlad et à d'autres guerres/batailles pour rien. C'est son royaume et la vie de Legolas qui sont en jeu, Thranduil n'a pas le droit de ne pas réussir.


	44. Chapter 44

Guère loin de là, Bain entendit les bruits de combat s'éloigner. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, si courbé que ses mains effleuraient le sol. Jeune mais pas stupide, il ne s'était pas jeté tête baissée contre les orques. Au contraire, il s'était caché derrière un buisson aux épines noires et observait les orques, décidément trop nombreux pour pouvoir les affronter, par lui comme par Thranduil. . Son soulagement fut de courte durée, rapidement remplacé par l'inquiétude.

Les orques renoncèrent à poursuivre le reste des fuyards. Bolg craignait trop de laisser échapper Thranduil pour se défaire d'une partie de son escorte. Deux soldats s'emparèrent de leur prisonnier, lui lièrent les mains dans le dos et l'emmenèrent à Dol Guldur. Au centre de la cohorte, ils étaient intouchables.

Bain s'apprêtait à les suivre quand un frôlement sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, pensant être démasqué, mais découvrit seulement Hilda, à genoux dans l'herbe près de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-elle alors que les orques disparaissaient entre les arbres.

— Farel s'est fait prendre ! Ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ils ont discuté mais j'étais trop loin. Nous allons les perdre ! »

Avec autant de hâte que possible, ils suivirent les orques. Ils étaient faciles à suivre car ils ne prenaient pas garde à rester discrets. En revanche, Hilda et Bain restèrent à distance. S'ils étaient vus, ils seraient pris également et ne pourraient rien y faire.

A pas de loup et à bonne distance, ils suivirent les orques loin au sud, reprenant peu ou prou le chemin qu'eux même avaient pris pour remonter au nord. A nouveau, les tours de la terrible forteresse de Dol Guldur s'élevaient. En dépit de la matinée qui s'achevait, l'air était lourd. Les arbres sombres laissaient passer peu de lumières entre leurs branches nues. Si le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, Bain ne pouvait le savoir.

Arrivés au pied de la forteresse, Bain et Hilda décidèrent d'attendre. Ils ne voyaient aucune ouverture, les orques se tenant en embuscade près des escaliers. Ils pouvaient les voir, masses sombres dans l'ombre des piliers de l'entrée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer pour le moment, remarqua Hilda. Il va nous falloir attendre une bonne occasion ou nous nous jetterons dans la gueule du loup ! »

Bain hocha la tête. La nuit était tombée et la forêt était trop sombre pour qu'ils arrivent encore à y voir. Se souvenant un peu de la configuration des lieux, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit dénivelé où quelques troncs d'arbres étaient tombés au sol. Ils y trouvèrent refuge, se pelotonnant derrière les troncs pour se protéger du froid glacial de la région. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans les couvertures qu'Hilda avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter avec elle. Leur nuit fut courte. L'un somnolait pendant que l'autre surveillait les alentours. La nuit fut aussi courte qu'inconfortable.

.

La compagnie d'orque mena Thranduil au plus profond de la forteresse. Ils descendirent une volée d'escaliers à moitié effondrée puis arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale de Dol Guldur, dont les murs étaient effrités et brisés par le temps et les combats. Les deux orques qui tenaient Thranduil l'abandonnèrent aux pieds de la statue et se reculèrent. Même pour des orques, la situation était dangereuse et ils ne tenaient guère à faire face aux serviteurs de leur Maître. Seul resta là Bolg.

Prévenu par ses troupes, Azog s'avança en souriant. Le nombre de ses ennemis diminuait drastiquement et celui qu'il cherchait venait d'être capturé. Il s'avança vers sa prise, un gigantesque cimeterre dans son unique main. Il rangea son arme en la glissant dans sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la forme étendue sur la dalle froide qui composait le sol, il étudia son prisonnier avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Voilà qui est parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

D'un coup de pied, Azog retourna son prisonnier sur le dos. Il dissimula sa déception de voir l'elfe inconscient. Si seulement Thranduil avait pu le supplier ! Cela aurait grandement satisfait son ego.

Subitement, un courant d'air froid tourbillonna dans la pièce et sept formes fantomatiques surgirent du néant. Elles s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle, toute leur attention tournée vers le prisonnier. Un plan venait de germer dans leur esprit, bien meilleur que simplement renvoyer aux elfes des bois la tête de leur roi. Le premier d'entre eux, qui portait une couronne spectrale sur la tête, dégaina une dague acérée. Azog observa quelques secondes le poignard et comprit en un instant le but des spectres.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Les blessures visibles de Thranduil ne suffisaient pas à expliquer son inconscience. Azog glissa sa pique sous le manteau de l'elfe. Le tissu se déchira dans un bruit sec, laissant apparaitre l'empoisonnement. De sa main valide, l'orque pâle prit le pouls de son prisonnier. Il le trouva faible et filant, parfois à peine perceptible. La respiration de l'elfe ne valait pas mieux.

« Trop faible… glissa le spectre. Soignez-le et nous reviendrons. »

Leur plan devrait attendre encore un peu.

D'un ordre sec prononcé dans leur langue noire, Azog envoya un de ses soldats chercher une gourde dans leurs réserves. En attendant, il appuya sur la blessure pour en faire sortir le maximum de poison. Combien de temps l'elfe avait survécu avec, il l'ignorait, mais son corps en était saturé.

Dans un hurlement étranglé, Thranduil reprit connaissance. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'orque pâle et il l'identifia en une fraction de seconde. L'un des spectres se tenait près de l'orque et guettait la situation, sa dague encore entre ses mains. Aux yeux d'un elfe, le spectre était monstrueux. Thranduil en sentait la nature maléfique jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en un clin d'œil. La pique d'Azog sur le cou, il n'avait aucun espoir de se libérer. Un seul mouvement et il se retrouverait transpercé. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand l'orque pâle accentua la pression sur son abdomen, faisant couler un flot de liquide noirâtre teinté de sang.

Un orque revint et tendit une outre sombre à Azog. Ce dernier s'en empara, enleva le bouchon d'un coup de dent, vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de l'antidote demandé puis d'une forte pression, il ouvrit brutalement la mâchoire de l'elfe et y versa le contenu de l'outre. Thranduil, ignorant ce dont il s'agissait, essaya de le recracher mais Azog lui referma la mâchoire et il n'eut d'autre choix qu'en avaler la plus grande partie en suffoquant.

Alors que son prisonnier reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, Azog s'éloigna. Bolg le rejoignit, avide de connaitre les dernières nouvelles. Il n'avait guère eu le loisir de se tenir informé dans les plaines désertiques.

« Les armées seront prêtes dans deux jours, informa Azog. A présent, avec le roi des elfes… »

Il resta quelques minutes à envisager d'autres plans. Les elfes étaient leur principal problème, la seule réelle menace contre eux, avec les magiciens et Gandalf était avec eux. Les attaquer de front, même avec deux armées, leur coûterait de nombreuses vies d'orques. Ce n'était pas qu'Azog craignait pour ses troupes. Il ne les considérait que comme des pions. Mais des pions nécessaires car une fois ces elfes des bois tués, il leur faudrait conquérir le royaume de la Dame de Lothlorien et ils ne seraient pas de trop. Elle avait un pouvoir bien plus grand que les elfes des bois qui, eux, n'étaient que des combattants. En revanche, les elfes sylvains avaient une puissante forteresse. S'ils s'y retranchaient, les orques devraient mener un siège de plusieurs semaines. Sans compter d'éventuels renforts venus des royaumes de l'ouest et du sud.

« Nous allons l'utiliser, décida finalement Azog. Le roi Thranduil est un atout pour écraser son peuple. Faible comme il est, il ne saura pas résister au pouvoir du Maître ! Il deviendra le serviteur des Nazguls et nous révèlera tous les secrets de son royaume.

— Nous pouvons les attaquer sans lui, nous leur sommes supérieurs en nombre ! estima Bolg.

— Des pertes inutiles comme nous avons leur roi ! Ce ne sera pas long. Il suffit de le voir pour le savoir. »

Etendu sur le sol glacial, les bras écartés et une jambe pliée sous l'autre, Thranduil avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Une chaine avait été nouée à la statue et à son poignet. Son manteau et sa tunique grossièrement déchirés laissaient voir son torse. Un orque se tenait à ses côtés, épée au clair même s'ils ne trouveraient aucune résistance de sa part.

Le spectre du Nazgul avait disparu, retournant à son sommeil maudit. Il ne reviendrait pas avant de nombreuses heures, quand il serait temps de poignarder le roi des elfes pour le transformer en esclave du terrible roi d'Angmar.

* * *

100 reviews ! Merci à tout le monde ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir des commentaires aussi gentils. Merci à LOTRA, ESSY, EILONNA et SEPHIROTHADDICT qui commentent toutes les semaines. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui ci également.

LOTRA : si tu veux t'en servir, fais comme tu veux. Je ne dois pas être la première à y penser. L'abruti d'orque comme tu dis utilise une branche comme gourdin pour éviter de tuer Thranduil.


	45. Chapter 45

La nuit passa, puis la matinée. L'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Quand Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Nul arbre ne le surplombait. A la place, ce n'était que l'immensité grise du crépuscule hivernal. Ce fut la puanteur qui lui donna les indications manquantes. Dol Guldur ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, quoi qu'il ait préféré être tué rapidement que fait prisonnier. Eru seul savait ce que les orques lui réservaient.

La seule amélioration notable était l'empoisonnement. Il ne ressentait plus le poison ravager son corps, même s'il en subissait encore les effets. Que les orques l'aient fait prisonnier, passait encore. Mais qu'ils l'aient soigné ! Cela n'avait pas de sens. Quel était le but d'Azog ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour son peuple. Il ferma rapidement les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, guettant le moindre bruit aux alentours. De nombreux orques étaient à l'étage inférieur. Il en entendait le boucan effroyable qui en résultait, si bien qu'il faillit manquer les bruits de pas solitaires, plus léger que le boucan ambiant mais bien plus proches de lui.

Thranduil garda les yeux clos et la respiration régulière pour cacher qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il entendit et sentit le gobelin s'approcher de lui. C'était un petit être au teint gris, aux mains fines et à la paume couverte de cloques. Les doigts griffus effleurèrent sa peau et tâtèrent les bords de la blessure de longues minutes. Quand les doigts s'approchèrent de son visage, Thranduil dut se faire violence pour rester immobile. La puanteur de l'haleine de l'orque lui souleva l'estomac.

Thranduil avait bien fait de simuler son inconscience. Il entendait Azog et Bolg discuter des préparatifs militaires bientôt achevés. Leur volonté de le transformer en serviteur des Nazgul lui glaçait le sang. Ce serait pire que la mort. Et bien plus dangereux pour les siens ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire et vite.

S'assurant rapidement qu'il était seul, Thranduil observa la chaîne enroulée autour de son poignet. Le nœud fait par les maillons ne lui semblait pas très serré. S'il tirait un peu, il pourrait s'en défaire. Mais comment s'enfuir, là était la question. Courir bêtement vers la sortie serait affronter des dizaines d'orques au moins et il n'avait plus aucune épée. La situation l'inquiétait davantage qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Pour la première fois, il envisagea la possibilité de volontairement renoncer à la vie. Mort, les orques ne pourraient plus l'utiliser contre son peuple.

Un sombre grincement le prit au dépourvu. Il ne ferma pas assez vite les yeux et le spectre de l'Anneau s'avança vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. S'il y avait bien une chose que Thranduil craignait au plus profond de lui, qui lui rappelait les terribles années du siège de Barad Dûr, c'était bien le regard blanc et vide des serviteurs de l'anneau. Il n'avait jamais croisé le fer avec Sauron mais ne se souvenait que trop bien des Neufs et de la terreur qu'ils inspiraient sur leur passage.

Le spectre s'avança jusqu'à lui. Toujours immobile, allongé sur le sol, Thranduil ne tenta pas de se relever. Même s'il arrivait à se libérer de la chaîne assez facilement à cause de la négligence des orques, il ne savait pas s'il aurait déjà la force de mener un combat. Le spectre se pencha également sur lui et Thranduil fut parcouru d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, le spectre le laissa tranquille. Il remonta l'escalier et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Thranduil relâcha sa respiration. Le froid qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de naturel. Il s'insinuait jusque dans ses os et emplissait son cœur de terreur.

Il était trop tard pour faire semblant. Thranduil se redressa. Trop vite. Ses muscles endoloris le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il étira lentement et précautionneusement ses bras, faisant jouer ses muscles et ses mains. Malgré l'antidote, les effets du poison perdureraient encore plusieurs jours, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger depuis des jours ni pris un repos convenable depuis plus de deux semaines. Assis le dos contre la statue, Thranduil observa la salle à ciel ouvert et les blocs de pierre noire effondrés çà et là sur le sol. Du lierre et des ronces grimpaient le long des murs. Un escalier disparaissait vers les profondeurs de la citadelle. Un autre non loin de lui descendait au niveau inférieur puis se prolongeait vers une passerelle. Thranduil y devina là la sortie de la forteresse. A y repenser, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il aurait préféré s'en abstenir.

Azog vint vers lui. Il tenait dans sa main l'épée prise lors de sa capture. Il jouait avec en faisant des moulinets de sa main valide. D'un coup il effleurait les ronces et en délogeait une feuille, d'un autre il faisait crisser la lame sur une pierre, au risque d'en émousser le tranchant délicat.

Thranduil le regardait sans rien dire. Le statut quo le satisfaisait pleinement et il n'avait aucune envie de le briser et précipiter les choses. Plus il gagnait de temps, mieux il allait.

Quand Azog décida d'arrêter son jeu et se tourner enfin vers son prisonnier, il était prêt. Malgré ses cheveux emmêlés, ses habits en loques et ses nombreuses blessures, Thranduil ne comptait nullement se laisser faire. Il adossa négligemment son dos à la statue et croisa les jambes comme si la situation était parfaitement naturelle.

« Bien réveillé ? » se moqua Azog.

A nouveau, Thranduil resta silencieux. Il ne tenait guère à débuter une joute verbale qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner avec son statut de prisonnier. Autant enrager l'orque en l'ignorant. Encore que ce ne soit pas une attitude très sage mais l'idée lui vint après coup, quand le visage d'Azog ne reflétait plus l'amusement mais une colère froide. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'elfe. D'un geste vif, il tendit son bras. Sa main agrippa le coup de Thranduil. A sa seule force monstrueuse, Azog releva Thranduil, l'étouffant à moitié.

Thranduil finit par se redresser totalement pour alléger la pression sur son cou. Le son de sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle rauque alors qu'il peinait à faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons. A son tour, il empoigna Azog mais ses forces ne lui étaient pas encore revenues. Il eut beau enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de l'orque, essayer de lui retourner les doigts ou de lui briser le poignet, il n'y parvint pas et tous ses efforts furent vains. En à peine quelques minutes, ses muscles asphyxiés le trahirent. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et ses bras retombèrent.

Azog le lâcha. Effondré sur le sol, Thranduil prit une profonde inspiration avant de tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'essaya pas de se relever, sentant qu'il n'y arriverait de toute manière pas. Debout, les séquelles du poison se faisaient cruellement ressentir.

Subitement désintéressé, Azog se détourna de son prisonnier.

« Pas encore assez remis, » déclara seulement l'orque pâle lorsque qu'il passa devant son fils.

Pour la première fois, Thranduil remercia ce maudit poison. Il avait gagné quelques heures. Une journée, peut-être. S'il avait de la chance. L'esprit clair, il se redressa. La faim et la soif lui tordaient le ventre. Il ne toucha cependant rien de ce qu'un orque mit à ses pieds. L'odeur à elle seule suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Il était impossible que cette espèce de mixture soit comestible.

Les heures passèrent, monotones et effrayantes. Thranduil échafauda des dizaines de plans qu'il écarta tous les uns après les autres. Aucun ne tenait la route. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient en boucle sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver une échappatoire. Elles revenaient sans cesse vers Legolas et son royaume. Quelle folie avait été la sienne de faire confiance aux nains ! S'il n'avait pas cru en eux pour tenir une partie du front, il n'aurait jamais été trahi.

Les orques qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil ne faisaient rien pour son moral. Au moindre de ses gestes, Thranduil savait qu'ils seraient à ses côtés en quelques secondes. Las et piégé, Thranduil se releva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. La chaine était assez longue pour lui permettre de s'éloigner de quelques mètres mais pas davantage. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la sortie pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses adorables hôtes. Azog avait quitté la forteresse par là depuis un long moment. Que pouvait-il faire dehors, Thranduil l'ignorait mais en était inquiet. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours de Dol Guldur qui pouvait intéresser aussi longtemps le commandant des orques. Azog resta dehors pendant deux heures entières. Quand il revint dans la forteresse, ses bottes étaient pleines de boue. Il y en avait même sous ses ongles.

L'orque vérifia que Thranduil était toujours enchaîné puis s'éloigna sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention.

« Bolg ! » appela Azog en descendant la première marche de l'escalier qui descendait au plus profond de la forteresse.

Presque aussitôt, le fils s'approcha de son père. Ils descendirent ensemble les étroits escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Thranduil tendit l'oreille pour les écouter.

« Tout est prêt, annonça Azog. Il ne reste plus que les nains et l'elfe. Prend une troupe et va voir Thorin. Il est temps que les nains prouvent leur allégeance ! »

Bolg poussa un grognement satisfait. Il attendait ce moment depuis des jours. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ! Jouer avec les nains était bien plus amusant que courir après une bande de fuyards.

« Le roi D'Angmar va bientôt s'occuper de Thranduil, poursuivit Azog. Dans son état, ce n'est qu'une quelques de jours avant qu'il ne cède au pouvoir de ses serviteurs. Nous attaquerons dans quatre jours. Que les nains soient prêts ou qu'ils meurent !

— Ils seront prêts, » promit Bolg.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : il s'agit bien des nazgul. 7 sont descendus, les deux autres n'ont pas mis leur réveil. Oui, je vais corriger cette étourderie ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira autant.

 **Guest** : merci ! Dans le Hobbit, il est bien mentionné que certains mauvais nains ont fait alliance avec les orques. Quel serait la réaction de Thorin dans les livres ou les films si Azog lui proposait une alliance contre l'Arkenstone ? Je ne sais pas mais j'espère avoir rendu l'hypothèse crédible. Le Thorin du livre est assez amusant (dans le sens où il est souvent assez ridicule) mais celui des films est bien plus sombre et dangereux.

Non, il n'y aura pas Aragorn. Si tu veux le voir, essaye ma première fiction, il y apparait souvent. Dans celle ci, j'ai respecté la chronologie des livres. Le rohan et Beorn n'interviendront pas.

 **ESSY** : le poison allait tuer Thranduil à très court terme. Ce n'est pas le but immédiat d'Azog en le transformant en spectre.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions ! (même si les réponses à reviews ne sont plus censées être faites dans les chapitres...créez vous un compte pour les discussions !)


	46. Chapter 46

Bolg rassembla une troupe de cinquante orques et dix wargs. Le retour en Erebor lui prendrait déjà trois jours car il ne pouvait alerter les elfes et devrait se faire discret, tout en protégeant ses troupes de l'épuisement pour un éventuel combat. Mais après tout, il leur restait bien assez de temps. Ils sortirent au pas de course de la terrible forteresse.

Thranduil les observa s'éloigner, y voyant peut-être l'occasion de s'échapper. Il restait encore de nombreuses troupes au sein de Dol Guldur mais toutes étaient à l'étage inférieur avec Azog qui supervisait les derniers préparatifs. Lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'escalier, les oreilles aux aguets, Thranduil se redressa lentement. Ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu et c'était une bonne chose car la situation était proche d'être catastrophique.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il fit lentement glisser la chaine qui lui enserrait le poignet sans prendre garde aux multiples éraflures qu'il en retira. Il reposa la chaine sur le sol sans quitter un instant des yeux l'escalier. Une seule erreur et ce serait la mort assurée. Des bruits de pas et le cliquetis d'armures retentirent dans le silence glacial de la forteresse. Thranduil battit en retraite et repassa à son poignet la lourde chaine aux maillons en partie rouillés. Bien lui en prit car à peine s'était-il rassit près de la statue que deux orques surgissaient de l'escalier. Ce qu'ils devaient faire, l'elfe n'en avait aucune idée, mais les deux orques passèrent devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Ils s'éloignèrent de la forteresse au pas de course, leurs bottes fracassant bruyamment le sol à intervalle régulier.

A nouveau, Thranduil enleva la chaîne. Il ignorait de combien de temps il disposait mais les orques qui le surveillaient lui tournaient encore le dos. Ils discutaient des nouveaux préparatifs à voix basse, leur attention tournée vers l'étage inférieur d'où Azog lançait des ordres à ses soldats. Ils n'étaient pas très sérieux et Thranduil en profita. Sans arme, il devait être prudent et les empêcher de donner l'alarme car il ne pouvait espérer vaincre leur armée. Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il se glissa dans leur dos. Avant même que les deux orques ne se rendent compte qu'il était derrière eux, Thranduil asséna un puissant coup de poing sur la tempe du premier, non protégée par un casque, et celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Son acolyte n'eut pas le temps que réfléchir qu'il se retrouvait avec les bras de Thranduil autour du cou.

Thranduil ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits. S'il avait eu tous ses moyens, il lui aurait brisé la nuque d'un geste. Ce n'était pas le cas et il en fut réduit à un lent étouffement. Il serra aussi fort que possible, étouffant peu à peu sa cible.

L'orque ne se laissa pas faire. Il se jeta contre le mur pour déloger son assaillant. Thranduil tint bon. Des éclats de pierre se détachèrent du mur délabré. Des ronces s'enfoncèrent dans ses avant-bras sans lui tirer davantage qu'une grimace. Thranduil resserra sa prise. Peu à peu, l'orque prit une teinte bleue puis il s'effondra sur le sol. Leur bataille avaient fait du bruit mais rien qui n'attira l'attention d'Azog. Le bruit était monnaie courante chez les orques. Heureusement pour lui !

Thranduil s'éloigna de ses victimes, le cœur battant la chamade, essoufflé comme s'il venait de terminer un marathon. Si le poison avait disparu de son organisme, certaines effets duraient encore et entravaient ses mouvements. Il était si fatigué ! Un mouvement au coin de l'œil attira son attention.

Près de la statue, une haute ombre surmontée d'un capuchon semblait l'observer. Le mal irradiait du spectre avec tant de force que Thranduil frissonna. Les elfes haïssaient les Nazgul plus que toute autre créature vivante, eux même n'ayant jamais succombés au pouvoir néfaste des anneaux.

Le chemin était bloqué. Thranduil ne pouvait pas passer devant le spectre sans l'affronter. Lequel était-ce ? La pire situation serait que les huit autres descendent. Ou que celui-ci soit le Roi d'Angmar que Thranduil n'avait fait qu'apercevoir à son arrivée.

Le nazgul tourna la tête vers Thranduil. La couronne spectrale brilla de mille feux. Dans la main cachée dans un gantelet sombre, il tenait une dague à la pointe effilée. Loin de se laisser abattre, Thranduil se mit en position. Le lourd cimeterre qu'il avait dérobé à l'orque ne suffirait pas mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant regretté ses épées jumelles, forgées par les elfes dans les temps anciens.

Ils échangèrent les premiers coups, chacun sur la réserve, aucun ne voulant dévoiler son jeu tout de suite. Pourtant, le fer du cimeterre vibra douloureusement entre les mains de Thranduil, comme si l'arme ne supportait pas le contact avec l'acier maudit des Nazguls. Les mains serrées sur la garde noire, l'elfe jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur. Aucune chance de passer.

Thranduil se résigna à affronter le terrible roi d'Angmar avec son cimeterre volé. L'équilibre de l'arme était loin d'être correct. La lame, crantée et émoussée à force d'entretien approximatif, déchirait plus qu'elle ne tranchait…ce qui ne l'aidait guère compte tenu de son adversaire. L'elfe feinta et porta au dernier instant un coup latéral qui emporta avec lui un morceau d'étoffe noire prise à la tunique du spectre. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager d'une blessure portée à son adversaire. Loin de là, le roi d'Angmar se rapprocha de Thranduil, guère gêné par le morceau de manche qui pendait dans le vide. Cimeterre et dague se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec tant de force que les vibrations remontèrent le long du bras de Thranduil. Il rompit le contact mais le Nazgul repartit à l'assaut immédiatement. Cette fois, Thranduil ne prit pas le risque de parer l'attaque trop frontalement. Il dévia la dague avec le plat de son cimeterre et plongea sur sa droite pour éviter le gantelet noir qui fusait vers sa gorge.

Thranduil recula précipitamment et maintint quelques mètres entre lui et son adversaire. Il connaissait le terrible souffle noir des Nazguls. Les elfes y étaient moins sensibles que les autres mais n'y étaient pas immunisés. Il sentait l'air vicié s'alourdir à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à entailler son ennemi et ses bras s'engourdir.

« Eh bien, voilà une belle surprise ! »

Thranduil se retourna vivement et plaqua son dos contre un mur pour voir tous ses ennemis. Azog se tenait près de l'escalier qui menait vers l'étage inférieur. Bras et crochet croisés sur sa poitrine nue, il ne faisait pas un geste pour intervenir ni même pour réveiller les orques encore inconscients à ses pieds. Depuis quand était-il là, Thranduil l'ignorait. Tout à son combat, il n'avait pas fait attention au reste.

« Notre elfe semble s'être bien remis, » remarqua Azog sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

L'orque resta cependant prudemment à distance. S'immiscer dans le duel entre l'elfe et le nazgul semblait être l'opposé d'une bonne idée.

Le roi d'Angmar ne resta pas immobile. Il profita de la diversion pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Thranduil évita de justesse la pointe effilée de la dague. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Azog puis retourna son attention vers le nazgul qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui.

Encore une fois, Thranduil esquiva l'attaque et mit quelques mètres entre lui et le nazgul, que ce dernier se hâta de franchir. Le lourd vêtement sombre qui couvrait la forme spectrale effleurait le sol à chaque pas. Les gantelets crissaient à chaque mouvement. Est-ce qu'il commençait à s'impatienter de voir sa proie jouer au chat et à la souris ? Thranduil l'ignorait mais lui guettait désespérément une solution. Vaincre le nazgul était au-delà de ses compétences de guerrier, pourtant exceptionnelles, et il ne pourrait éviter éternellement la dague noire. Comme si la réalité rattrapait ses pensées, la lame effleura sa peau. Il sentit la brise légère créée par le mouvement rapide du nazgul. De temps à autre, Azog poussait une exclamation de joie ou un grognement moqueur, comme si ce petit jeu l'amusait follement.

Soudain, un mouvement capturé du coin de l'œil attira l'attention de Thranduil. Quelqu'un se tenait près de la sortie, encore caché par les ombres et aussi silencieux qu'une souris. C'était tellement peu dans l'habitude d'un orque que Thranduil fut pris d'un fol espoir. Feren avait-il déjà réuni ses soldats pour attaquer la forteresse ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Ou alors peut-être était Mithrandir, qui était toujours présent quand on avait besoin d'aide mais jamais quand on désirait sa présence.

Thranduil fit semblant de rien. Son attention focalisée tantôt sur le Nazgul, tantôt sur Azog, il tâchait de rester à distance. Ce n'était guère aisé car l'espace était exigu et qu'il refusait de trop s'approcher des orques, à présent en rang fournis derrière leur chef, sur les escaliers descendant à l'étage du dessous. Ils étaient déjà à plusieurs dizaines, entassés sur les marches, se poussant mutuellement du coude pour avoir la meilleure vue.

* * *

Merci pour tous ces commentaires ! Petites réponses aux anonymes :

 **LOTRA** : oui, Oropher avait fait de la colline sa capitale. En revanche quand il a migré vers le nord, Sauron s'y est installé et a construit Dol Guldur. La citadelle n'a donc de commun avec Oropher que son emplacement. Eh oui, alliance orques/nains. Azog n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion d'humilier Thorin et de lui faire prouver son allégeance. Je suis ravie de voir qu'après 3 fics longues j'arrive encore à te surprendre ^^

 **Lulu** : on verra pour les prochaines histoires. J'ai d'autres projets hors fandom Tolkien. Désolée. J'espère que tu aimeras également celui ci !

 **Lorika** : merci pour tes compliments !Chapitre tous les mercredis (même si là je n'en ai plus que 2 d'avance. Oups...). Thranduil est mal mis en valeur dans les films je trouve et quasiment pas vu dans le livre. Rétablissons cette situation outrageante ! N'oublie pas de dormir quand même. La vie réelle est bien plus importante que la numérique.

 **Rally** : la fin s'annonce mais j'espère bien vous surprendre d'ici là. Ce ne serait pas drôle d'être prévisible. Alors pour les enfants de Bard et pour Thorin...cous verrez ! Ce que Legolas a dit à Tauriel ne signifie pas qu'il a cessé de l'aimer. Au contraire mais il y renonce de lui même car il a un rang à tenir et des devoirs à remplir. Il ne peut pas à la fois courtiser Tauriel, la voir aimer Kili et en plus s'occuper de son royaume. Donc il admet qu'il tient à elle mais qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais. Même s'il est soulagé de la savoir en sécurité, ce qui était sa plus grande peur. Maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité, Legolas peut passer à autre chose.


	47. Chapter 47

Thranduil serra les dents. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu était vain, toute fuite impossible maintenant qu'il était cerné. Hors de question cependant de rester les bras ballants ! Un éclat argenté attira de nouveau son attention. Au cours d'un échange vicieux avec le nazgul qui faillit lui enfoncer sa dague dans l'épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil et devina plus qu'il ne vit une petite silhouette encore cachée derrière le mur qui menait à la sortie. En revanche, il vit nettement la pointe brillante de sa propre épée qui dépassa de l'ombre un bref instant. Ces enfants ne faisaient donc jamais ce qu'on leur ordonnait ? Mais Bain était là, sans doute également avec Hilda, et Thranduil comptait bien en profiter.

Le cimeterre ripa contre la dague tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il faillit manquer le coup suivant. Le nazgul plongea vers lui, toute sa haute silhouette tendue, son capuchon renversée en arrière et son manteau voletant sinistrement derrière lui. Au dernier moment, Thranduil esquiva mais il y perdit une mèche de cheveux, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Azog.

L'orque partit d'un rire grave. Ses épaules tressautaient grotesquement alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée comme s'il n'avait jamais vu spectacle plus drôle.

« Si j'avais mon épée, gronda Thranduil d'une voix forte, vous ririez moins ! »

Comme il l'avait espéré, Bain sortit de sa cachette, l'épée elfique à la main. Sans perdre de temps et profitant de la surprise d'Azog, il la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de l'elfe. Thranduil s'en saisit avec facilité, renvoyant en échange le cimeterre qui lui était désormais inutile.

Le combat changea de tout au tout. L'acier enchanté par les elfes de Gondolin ne souffrait pas du contact avec les lames de Mordor. Les vibrations dans son bras s'estompèrent et les coups qu'il porta au Nazgul devinrent plus assurés, moins furtifs ou fuyants.

« Du feu, Bain ! hurla Thranduil. Faites du feu ! »

Mais Bain ne pouvait rien faire. Lui comme Hilda étaient accaparés par Azog qui s'était jeté sur eux et même à deux contre un, ils peinaient à lui faire face. Craignant sans doute que d'autres troupes –quoi qu'il trouve ces deux humains particulièrement pitoyables- ne soient cachés quelque part pour sauver le roi des elfes, Azog ne resta pas immobile et n'envoya pas non plus ses orques. Tantôt avec son épée, tantôt avec le crochet qui terminait son bras amputé, il frappait avec une force effarante qui manquait à chaque coup de faire sauter le cimeterre des mains de Bain.

Néanmoins, les leçons de Feren avaient porté leurs fruits. Le jeune homme rendait coup pour coup avec une précision étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que lui. Hilda le secondait efficacement, prenant le relai chaque fois qu'il se faisait déborder, n'hésitant pas à attaquer en même temps que Bain dans l'espoir de déborder leur ennemi.

Thranduil, de son côté, affrontait toujours le Roi sorcier d'Angmar, sans parvenir à prendre le pas sur lui. Le Nazgul n'était pas sensible à ses illusions et le souffle noir l'affaiblissait peu à peu. Si les elfes y étaient moins sensibles que les hommes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait de maléfices noirs extrêmement puissants.

« Bain, faites un feu, vite ! » ordonna de nouveau Thranduil.

Malheureusement, ni Bain ni Hilda ne parvenaient à se dégager suffisamment longtemps pour essayer. Ils firent une ou deux tentatives mais à chaque fois, Azog les empêchait de gratter les pierres qu'ils avaient utilisées pour enflammer des brindilles lors de leur fuite.

Thranduil maudit les orques entre ses dents. Il était revenu au point de départ. L'arrivée de Bain avait créé une opportunité de fuite mais la fenêtre s'était refermée et ils semblaient être tous les trois pris au piège. Ni Bain ni Hilda n'avaient donc de plan en pénétrant dans la forteresse ?

Soudainement, des éclats de voix aigus et rapides éclatèrent près de la sortie. Une gerbe d'étincelle fusa puis un feu nourri s'éleva en dehors des murs de la forteresse. Il se propagea rapidement dans les arbres desséchés par le rude hiver. Les brindilles s'embrasèrent et les flammes furent bientôt visibles de loin.

A la grande stupéfaction de Bain, Sigrid et Tilda arrivèrent en courant, portant chacune une dizaine de branches qui leur servaient de flambeaux. Leurs mains, près des flammes, se coloraient peu à peu de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elles se brulaient mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention. Sitôt qu'elles rejoignirent leur frère, Bain s'empara d'une branche et la tint devant lui comme un étendard. Avec les demandes incessantes de Thranduil pour du feu, il avait cru que c'était leur solution miracle pour affronter les orques et ces étranges spectres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement, le feu était insuffisant pour effrayer Azog.

En revanche, Thranduil battit en retraite et s'empara vivement de deux branches enflammées, laissant son épée à Sigrid en échange. Avec une vivacité qui faisait oublier qu'il venait juste de guérir d'un grave empoisonnement, Thranduil bondit sur le roi sorcier d'Angmar en brandissant devant lui les flambeaux. Le spectre recula. Pas assez vite cependant car le feu lécha le manteau sombre de son ennemi. Le tissu rêche s'enflamma immédiatement et le spectre poussa un hurlement strident qui retentit dans la forteresse.

Thranduil ne perdit pas une seconde. Débarrassé du Nazgul, il se jeta contre Azog, lui enfonçant la dernière branche enflammée dans le ventre. Dans le même temps, Sigrid bondit en avant, l'épée elfique brandit entre ses mains serrées. Azog n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour choisir contre quelle attaque il allait se défendre. Il opta pour l'épée, qu'il dégagea d'un violent coup qui manqua de peu d'arracher le bras de Sigrid. Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur son ventre. Azog rugit sous la douleur et recula d'un pas.

Thranduil reprit son épée, repoussa Sigrid en arrière et en donna un puissant coup vers l'orque pâle, qui parvient de justesse à éviter le coup mortel en reculant davantage. La lame trancha la peau et une partie du muscle pectoral. Azog battit en retraite, poussant des orques devant lui pour s'interposer.

Bain, ses sœurs et Hilda affrontaient chacun un orque, luttant difficilement dans l'espace exigu près des escaliers. Sigrid avait fait de très impressionnants progrès. A la fois munie d'une torche enflammée et d'une épée volée, elle se démenait comme un démon et parvint avec brio à se défaire de son adversaire. Elle seconda ensuite Tilda qui, plus jeune, n'était pas aussi assuré que son aînée face à son adversaire. A elles deux, elles tuèrent l'orque et se retrouvèrent sans adversaire, Thranduil et Bain bloquant le reste des orques pour les empêcher de trop s'avancer vers l'escalier menant à la sortie.

« Fuyez ! ordonna Thranduil. Partez maintenant ! »

Sigrid et Tilda hésitèrent. Azog se rapprocha, repoussant les autres orques pour se libérer le passage vers le roi des elfes. Le sang sur sa poitrine masquait ses brûlures mais l'odeur de chair carbonisée était terrible.

« Nous serons derrière vous ! » promit Thranduil en comprenant ce qui les retenait.

Enfin, Hilda attrapa le bras des jeunes filles et les tira vers la sortie. Elles partirent en courant en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière, inquiètes à l'idée de perdre leur frère et leur protecteur.

Bain affrontait un nouvel orque. Thranduil à ses côtés, combattait de nouveau Azog et ses talents de guerrier étaient mis à mal. L'orque pâle était aussi grand que lui et près de deux fois plus large d'épaule. La force brute qu'il dégageait était terrible. A présent qu'il voyait Thranduil sur le point de s'enfuir, il ne prenait plus garde à sa vie. Oubliée toute volonté de le transformer en spectre ou de le garder captif ! Azog avait changé ses plans et cherchait désormais à le tuer. Ses coups redoublèrent de fureur tandis qu'il se jetait à nouveau sur Thranduil.

L'elfe para l'attaque et repartit à l'assaut. Son épée elfique tranchait et perçait avec détermination. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfoncer son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine d'Azog, ce dernier attrapa l'orque qu'affrontait Bain et qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et s'en servit de bouclier. La lame elfique transperça l'orque de part en part. Azog le jeta ensuite sur le côté et Thranduil, pour éviter de perdre son épée, fut obligé de laisser une ouverture béante dans sa garde tandis qu'il donnait un coup de pied pour dégager son épée.

Azog en profita. Une profonde estafilade apparut sur sa poitrine mais Thranduil parvint à éviter le plus gros de l'attaque. A son tour, il déséquilibra Azog en lui donnant un grand coup d'épaule qui le prit au dépourvu.

Thranduil poussa Bain vers la sortie d'un mouvement brusque.

« Allez-y tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il vivement.

Alors que Bain avait déjà un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier allant vers l'extérieur, il sentit un vent glacé dans sa nuque. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec une haute silhouette masquée par un manteau sombre. Ce n'était pas le même Nazgul que celui que Thranduil avait affronté. Celui-là était un peu plus petit mais avait une dague semblable. C'était un opposant que Bain ne pouvait espérer vaincre. Il essaya pourtant mais son coup d'épée fut facilement évité. La dague du Nazgul s'enfonça dans sa peau au niveau du bras sur cinq centimètres.

Bain avait déjà été blessé par des épées. Par un harpon, même, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans et s'entrainait à la pêche avec des amis à Lac-Ville. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette blessure-là. Un froid glacial s'insinua dans son corps. Sons souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine puis il laissa échapper un puissant hurlement.

* * *

Réponse en vrac :

effectivement, le nom est roi SORCIER d'Angmar. J'ai oublié une partie. Corrigé dans ce chapitre, je reprendrai l'autre quand j'aurai le temps.

Bolg ne part pas uniquement avec des wargs car Azog en garde la plupart. Du coup, oui, ils vont courir. Ce n'est pas la première fois, même si ce ne sont pas des Urukai. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été suffisamment entrainant pour toi XD

Legolas n'est peut-être pas gentil avec Tauriel, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle lui préfère un NAIN, qu'elle s'est rebellée contre Thranduil à deux reprises et qu'en plus elle s'est débrouillée pour que Legolas choisisse de l'aider ELLE au lieu de respecter les ordres de son père. Il a raison d'être furieux, je trouve. La loyauté est tellement important dans leur civilisation...

Milou : parfois c'est la même chose mais pas toujours.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, sinon plus, que les précédents. Et que vous ne me haïrez pas trop pour la fin...


	48. Chapter 48

Thranduil surgit de l'escalier, les orques sur les talons. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre la situation. Il lança sa dernière torche sur le nazgul et profita de l'instant de distraction pour passer son bras libre autour des épaules d'un Bain livide et le trainer vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul spectre. Heureusement, car il avait presque suffit à les tuer tous. Si les huit autres étaient descendus des tours de Dol Guldur, ils auraient tous été tués, voire pire.

Sans surprise, Hilda, Sigrid et Tilda les attendaient à une dizaine de mètres de la forteresse, les torches encore dans leurs mains révélant leur position dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Les membres de cette famille n'obéissaient donc jamais ?

Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent vers leur frère mais Thranduil les repoussa durement. Le brouhaha des orques en ébullition les suivait de près.

« Pas maintenant ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Il est en vie et le restera encore quelques temps. Venez, suivez-moi ! »

A nouveau, il prit la tête de leur groupe. Ravalant un commentaire acide, Sigrid lui emboita le pas, suivie de la jeune Tilda qu'Hilda surveillait de près. Les récentes épreuves étaient beaucoup pour une jeune fille comme elle qui n'avait pas encore fêté ses douze ans. Elle affichait un air farouche et déterminé mais qui ne parvenait pas à masquer la pâleur de son visage et ses lèvres tremblantes. Tilda avait tué un orque. Ennemi ou pas, ça pesait sur son jeune esprit. Hilda posa une main ridée sur l'épaule de sa jeune protégée.

Une volée de flèches les manqua de peu. Ils accélérèrent. Les orques étaient sur les talons. Les hurlements des wargs jaillirent du fin fond de la forteresse noire. Azog lâchait sur eux les loups.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était séparé des torches. Thranduil ne le leur avait pas ordonné. Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit. Un plan totalement désespéré mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il craignait plus les neuf nazguls qu'Azog et ses troupes. Sigrid se retourna. Elle brandit une torche en arrière pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivis. Les yeux des orques brillaient dans l'obscurité entre les arbres. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement furieux, dégainant le cimeterre qu'elle avait pris, prête à les affronter de face. Thranduil l'en empêcha. Il brandit les torches et en abandonna trois, jetées sur les arbres les plus proches qui s'embrasèrent. Cela ralentirait les orques mais ne les arrêteraient pas. Ils jaillissaient de tous les côtés, prêts à les prendre en tenaille.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les prendre de vitesse ! s'exclama Hilda avec terreur.

— Continuez ! » ordonna Thranduil en les poussant en avant.

Ils continuèrent de courir. Des hurlements de loup retentissaient de chaque côté, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à les voir. Azog menait-il les wargs en personne ? C'était probable, de l'avis de Thranduil. Azog avait ce regrettable défaut de rendre toute attaque personnelle. Cela le rendait aussi dangereux que prévisible.

Subitement, le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter se referma derrière eux. Les herbes sauvages et les arbres l'obstruaient. Un groupe de trois orques arriva sur leur droite. Thranduil prit deux torches des mains d'Hilda et les lança sur les arbres les plus proches des orques. A nouveau, les orques reculèrent quand les arbres s'embrasèrent terriblement vite. Il n'avait pas plu depuis longtemps, les herbes et les brindilles étaient sèches. C'était le deuxième incendie et il se propagea rapidement, embaumant la forêt d'une odeur de bois brûlé. Les fumées noires s'élevaient vers le ciel, sinistres et de mauvais augure. Hilda jeta un regard vers l'elfe. Avait-il intention de mettre le feu à toute sa forêt ?

Deux autres torches subirent le même sort. Un coup de vent attisa les étincelles d'un arbre à l'autre, propageant les flammes à vive allure.

Les longues jambes de Thranduil avalaient la distance avec une facilité déconcertante malgré son teint pâle et sa respiration sifflante. Les autres devaient courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. De temps à autre, il lançait un regard en arrière. Les flammes avaient prises avec une facilité déconcertante. La fumée leur prenait la gorge. Les cendres leur donnaient les larmes aux yeux.

Le brouhaha d'orques lancés en pleine course était assourdissant mais pour le moment ils restaient à distance, empêchés d'approcher par les flammes et les illusions de Thranduil. Une flèche transperça le mur de flammes. Mal dirigée, elle se planta dans un tronc d'arbre à bonne distance de Thranduil. Deux autres suivirent et aucune ne fut réellement menaçante.

Un coup de vent attisa les flammes. Le bois sec craqua sous la forte température. Thranduil observa les arbres et la direction du vent. Pas encore. Ils continuèrent à courir. La fumée âcre leur brûlait les poumons. Personne ne s'en plaignait. Hilda avait plaqué un bout de son manteau contre son nez pour se protéger du mieux. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Ils étaient à présent à presque un kilomètre de la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Soudain, Thranduil s'arrêta. Sigrid ne parvint pas à s'arrêter assez vite et le percuta, lui tirant un grognement de douleur.

« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Peu importe, marmonna Thranduil. Montez dans l'arbre, vite !

— Mais…

— Les flammes…

— Les orques arrivent, ils patrouillent dans toute la forêt. Les Wargs nous rattraperont si nous continuons de nous enfuir, ils sont plus rapides que nous. Le feu seul ne nous sauvera pas. Nous devons nous cacher alors montez dans les arbres, aussi haut que vous le pouvez ! »

Thranduil n'avait pas choisi l'arbre au hasard. Celui là était plus ancien que les autres. Son tronc plus épais était couvert d'une écorce d'un gris clair qui se détachait par moment sous leurs doigts. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus vieux arbres de la forêt, un de ceux que les elfes Sindar avaient enchanté avant la fondation même de Dol Guldur, quand Oropher s'était établi sur la colline au sud de la forêt. Les enchantements étaient peut-être vieux, ils n'en étaient pas moins puissants. Le feu pouvait attaquer l'écorce, il ne parviendrait pas à abattre l'arbre, dont les branches s'étendaient bien plus hautes que celles des autres chênes avoisinants.

Lui-même grimpa dans l'immense arbre qu'il désignait. Bain dans ses bras, il réussit tant bien que mal à monter jusqu'aux branches les plus hautes du chêne, si haut qu'il ne voyait plus le sol tant la fumée était épaisse en contrebas. Les flammes rougeoyaient dangereusement, transperçant par moment les fumées noires. Il y fit assoir le jeune homme et s'assura qu'il allait assez bien pour rester en équilibre. Une fois satisfait, Thranduil aida les autres à monter aussi haut. L'air était respirable en haut, même s'il était terriblement froid. Le feu empêcherait aussi les wargs de trouver les enfants dans l'arbre grâce à leur odeur.

« Restez là, chuchota-t-il.

— Mais Farel…tenta Sigrid.

— Restez là, vous êtes en sécurité ! ordonna Thranduil avec un peu plus de force. Ne craignez rien, je ne compte ni mourir ni vous abandonner mais les orques doivent suivre une piste. Mieux vaut qu'ils en suivent une fausse ! Ils ne penseront pas à vous chercher ici, si près des flammes et si proche de Dol Guldur. Azog est trop sûr de lui. Ne parlez pas trop fort –pas du tout si vous pouvez. Evitez de bouger. Si une araignée arrive, restez immobile et ne la combattez qu'en dernier recours si elle vous voit. Donnez-moi les dernières torches. N'en rallumez pas ! Les prochaines heures seront désagréables, mais vous serez en sécurité autant qu'il est possible de l'être. »

Ses dernières recommandations faites, Thranduil sauta aisément sur les branches plus basses. La fumée le dissimulait plus efficacement que son manteau sombre. Il était épuisé et sa vue se brouillait par instant mais il n'avait pas le loisir de se reposer. Pas encore ! Les orques étaient trop proches. Par moments, il entendait Azog lui-même et apercevait un Warg blanc entre les arbres, simples ombres grises entre les troncs noirs.

Thranduil sauta de branche en branche, passant d'un arbre à l'autre, sans guère témoigner de l'élégance naturelle des elfes. Ses muscles douloureux et ses blessures le ralentissaient et rendait ses gestes imprécis, lourds.

Une fois à bonne distance de l'arbre qui dissimulait les autres, il redescendit à terre. Ses bottes ne firent aucun bruit en touchant la mousse. Accroupit près d'un buisson couvert d'épines, il tendit l'oreille sans percevoir de bruit inquiétant. Les orques vadrouillaient encore à bonne distance.

Thranduil se releva et s'éloigna rapidement. Les torches brillaient. Au milieu des incendies, il savait que la petite flammèche ne serait pas remarquée avant longtemps. De temps à autre, Thranduil appuyait sur ses talons pour laisser une empreinte plus nette dans le sol gelé. Il partit au nord, droit vers les montagnes qui abritaient son peuple. C'était le chemin le plus logique pour quiconque souhaitait quitter les terres infestées par le mal. Il marcha longtemps, revenant souvent sur ses pas en prenant garde à repasser exactement dans ses propres traces. Parfois, il obliquait vers l'est, comme s'il faisait exprès de vouloir semer les orques.

Le sang avait séché sur sa tunique mais l'odorat des wargs était neutralisé pour le moment. C'était une variante bien plus plaisante pour Thranduil du jeu du chat et de la souris. Nul spectre ne s'avançait dans la forêt. Bien au contraire. Sur ses terres, il était en position de force pour la première fois depuis tant de temps qu'il savourait pleinement ce pouvoir retrouvé. Être de libre au milieu des arbres était vivifiant, même s'il était encore trop loin de chez lui à son goût.

A nouveau, il entendit le galop de wargs. Combien arpentaient la forêt à sa recherche, il l'ignorait. Une bonne partie des forces d'Azog, il en mettrait sa main à couper. L'orque pâle avait tout à gagner à le tuer et tout à perdre s'il parvenait à rejoindre les siens. Il avait été si négligent que Thranduil connaissait une partie de ses plans, évoqués sans crainte devant un prisonnier enchaîné une statue.

Les arbres se refermèrent derrière lui pour leur bloquer le passage. Ce n'était que temporaire et Thranduil fila aussi vite que possible, courant avec hâte au travers de sa forêt. Ses vêtements s'accrochaient aux buissons couverts d'épines. La main serrée sur le pommeau de son épée, il s'aventurait toujours plus profondément entre les arbres, devançant les wargs. Finalement, satisfait de la distance prise, il enleva son manteau taché de sang et le pendit dans des branches. Les orques auraient du mal à le décoincer de là tant ils étaient peu habiles pour l'escalade.

Il repartit en sens inverse, prenant soin de marcher sur ses propres traces. C'était plus lent mais ses sortilèges aidaient. Les wargs, créatures relativement intelligentes, étaient elles aussi abusées par ses sortilèges. La prudence redoublée alors que des orques passaient à quelques mètres seulement de lui, Thranduil recula, rampant presque par terre pour échapper à la vue des wargs. Sa tunique frotta à terre, ce qui lui permettait à la fois de passer inaperçu et d'atténuer l'odeur du sang séché. Il s'éloigna lentement. Sans les voir mais se fiant à ses oreilles, il entendait les wargs devenir fous et fouiner près de l'arbre. Leurs griffes déchirèrent le tronc tandis qu'un orque descendait et examinait les lieux.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : merci pour tes compliments. Concernant tes réserves, j'en confirme une partie. C'est vrai que la distance entre la sortie et le hall était beaucoup trop faible. Les filles auraient dû être plus loin. Le fait de ne pas être repéré en entrant dans la forteresse est à mon sens normal. Gandalf et Radagast y sont entrés très facilement sans trouver de résistance. Il n'y avait pas de gardes ni de sortilèges interdisant l'entrée. Seul le moment de partir était délicat à cause du Nécromancien, qui n'est plus dans la forteresse. Comme quand Gandalf s'y est introduit, les milliers d'orques sont cachés au centre de Dol Guldur et sont donc invisibles de l'extérieur.

Pour leur capacité à arriver de l'extérieur de la forêt à Dol Guldur, la réponse arrivera bientôt, les filles vont raconter leur histoire.

Quand à la fuite, la première partie est là. J'espère que tu la trouveras crédible ce coup ci. Même si les orques sont nombreux, ils sont stupides (hormis Azog) alors que Thranduil connait la forêt sur le bout des doigts. Mais oui, ça va quand même mal se finir.


	49. Chapter 49

Toujours coincés dans l'arbre, Bain, ses sœurs et Hilda attendaient impatiemment le retour de Thranduil. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps il était parti exactement, si ce n'était en se fiant au soleil qui se levait et déclinait. Ils ne parlaient pas entre eux pour se conformer aux directives de Thranduil. Ils attendaient, dans un silence lourd, que l'elfe revienne.

De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux s'assoupissait. Le réveil était toujours rapide et brutal. Les plus jeunes rêvaient de leur père, d'une ville qui brûlait et d'orques tués de leurs trop jeunes mains. La sorcière, elle, se souvenait d'un dragon fonçant sur des maisons en bois, rugissant dans la nuit, apportant la mort avec lui. Leur sommeil n'était guère réparateur. Au bout d'autant de temps, la fatigue déformait leurs visages. Le manque de nourriture les avait tous fait maigrir effroyablement. Tilda n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ses ainés ne valaient guère mieux. Bain avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses joues s'étaient creusées. Les muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau rendue grise par l'empoisonnement. Sigrid ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère avec son air sérieux et sévère. Elle ne quittait guère sa petite sœur des yeux. Tilda, blottie entre ses bras, profitait de la chaleur en silence. Sur une branche proche de la leur, Hilda avait enlacé Bain. Quand l'adolescent perdait connaissance, elle le maintenait stable sur la branche.

Les incendies s'étaient rejoints et se propageaient dans le bois, attisés par le vent violent qui soufflait sur la forêt. Un moment, les enfants avaient craint d'être brulés vif mais, comme Thranduil le leur avait affirmé, les flammes n'était pas montées assez haut pour les toucher. L'écorce de leur chêne s'était calcinée mais n'avait pas pris feu.

Bain, étendu sur une branche, était d'une pâleur mortelle. Jamais blessure n'avait été aussi douloureuse. Il s'insinuait en lui un froid terrible comme si la mort se tenait à ses côtés. Il tenait son bras inerte plaqué contre sa poitrine.

Thranduil ne revenait toujours pas. Le soleil déclina dans le ciel. Le vent faiblit et les adolescents eurent l'impression de se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça, songea Sigrid. Avec le ventre vide, seul au milieu d'une forêt en feu, elle essayait de trouver tous les points positifs. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Le temps s'étira, monotone. Les ventres gargouillaient. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis si longtemps que leurs estomacs en devenaient douloureux. Bain ouvrit les yeux. Quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel.

« Farel nous a abandonnés, marmonna Bain.

— Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, rappela fidèlement Sigrid.

— Cela doit faire au moins une journée ! s'exclama Bain, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

— Seulement vingt heures, à vrai dire, » précisa Thranduil.

Il venait de les rejoindre, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Une main sur l'écorce du chêne, l'autre sur sa poitrine, échevelé, le regard hagard et couvert de son propre sang, il était épuisé et n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Sa botte glissa sur la branche mais il se rattrapa au tronc. Après vingt heures à marcher dans l'obscurité épaisse causée par le mal de Dol Guldur, sentir les derniers rayons du soleil sur sa peau était revivre.

Il inspira profondément, savourant la lumière sur son visage. D'ici une demi-heure, ce serait la lumière des étoiles, sa préférée et il se languissait de pouvoir se reposer sous les étoiles qu'il aimait tant. Les autres n'en avaient pas encore fini.

« Farel, vous allez bien ! s'exclama Sigrid avec soulagement. Nous nous sommes inquiétés !

— Plus tard, murmura Thranduil. Je suis fatigué. »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers Bain qui l'ignora superbement, les roues rouges de honte et les yeux baissés, Thranduil s'assit sur une des plus hautes branches, le dos plaqué contre le tronc, les jambes croisées étendues devant lui, réussissant miraculeusement à maintenir son équilibre sur la branche d'à peine cinq centimètres de diamètre. Ses bras le tiraillaient et même la résistance légendaire des elfes commençait à lui faire défaut. Ses doigts se crispèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à détendre ses muscles. Il mit du temps à apaiser les battements trop rapides de son cœur. La tête posée contre l'écorce, il garda les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, laissant son esprit s'évader dans un rêve éveillé.

Sigrid et Tilda ne cessaient de l'observer, curieuses de le voir dormir d'une si étrange façon, même si ce n'était pas la première fois. De peur de le tirer d'un sommeil qui leur semblait particulièrement léger, elles restèrent silencieuses. De temps à autre, l'une d'elles se penchait au-dessus du sol pour tenter d'apercevoir les orques. Peu à peu, les flammes s'éteignaient mais le sol continuait à fumer. Elles n'arrivaient à rien voir tant l'obscurité était profonde malgré les nombreux bruits qui provenaient d'ne bas.

Thranduil ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les nuages rougeoyants transpercés par les rayons du soleil naissant. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage avant qu'il ne se rappelle où il était. Aussitôt, il tendit l'oreille.

Des orques arpentaient toujours dans la forêt mais ils étaient plus rares que la veille. Les incendies avaient détruit tout ce qui se trouvait au sol, améliorant grandement la visibilité de leurs poursuivants. Azog avait étendu ses recherches bien plus loin qu'aux frontières de sa propre forteresse, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que Thranduil était resté si près du danger. Les éviter serait plus aisé mais il trouvait encore prématuré de quitter leur cachette, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée à cet endroit.

Thranduil plia et déplia lentement les doigts de la main droite, celle qui tenait l'épée et avait le plus souffert du souffle noir. Ils étaient engourdis mais il parvenait tout de même à les bouger. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour rejoindre son palais, car il doutait de pouvoir combattre normalement. Voire de combattre tout court.

D'un bond léger, il se laissa tomber sur la branche inférieure, au niveau des autres. Il fit sursauter Bain qui somnolait.

« Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura Thranduil. Les orques se sont éloignés mais il est encore trop tôt. Il y a trop de visibilité. Ils doivent s'éloigner encore. »

Le regard gris de l'elfe s'attarda sur les deux jeunes filles. Il fronça les sourcils

« Vous deux ! Comment êtes-vous revenues sans vous perdre à Dol Guldur ? Je vous avais dit de rester en dehors de la forêt et de vous diriger vers le nord !

— Nous vous avons attendu pendant des jours, chuchota Sigrid.

— Vous auriez dû partir comme convenu ! leur reprocha l'elfe.

— Et vous abandonner ? s'offusqua à son tour Tilda avec la fougue de la jeunesse. Vous, Farel, mon frère et Hilda ? Aucune chance ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Dans sa colère d'être laissée derrière, elle n'avait pas pris garde à parler à voix basse. Ils restèrent assis, crispés sur leur branche, attendant de voir si les paroles inconsidérées de Tilda avaient trahi leur position. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et ils se détendirent.

« Nous nous sommes réellement perdues, avoua Sigrid avec contrition. Nous ne savions plus où était le nord et le sud et il y avait des araignées partout… »

Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Plus d'une fois, elles ne s'en étaient sorties que par chance.

« Au moment où deux araignées allaient nous poursuivre, nous avons vu de la lumière dans la forêt, poursuivit Sigrid, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait un cerf blanc et la lumière de la lune se reflétait si bien sur son pelage qu'il semblait illuminer la forêt.

— Nous l'avons suivi, acheva Tilda. C'est comme s'il savait où nous conduire…

— Bien sûr qu'il savait… souffla Thranduil.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Farel ? » demanda Hilda en plissant les yeux d'une façon suspicieuse.

Elle craignait qu'il ne soit responsable d'une certaine manière, du retour des jeunes filles. Elle les aurait préférées en sécurité en dehors de cette maudite forêt, pourchassés par des orques. S'il y était pour quelque chose…

Thranduil secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'un elfe, déclara-t-il. Vous avez eu une chance inouïe d'avoir parcouru autant de chemin sans dommage !

— Ce n'est pas le cas, avoua Tilda. Nous avons failli être tuées. Il y avait des orques. Des tas ! »

Bain sursauta et se rapprocha de ses sœurs, comme s'il pouvait les protéger à rebours, ou peut-être simplement se rassurer.

« Nous avons été attaquées par les orques, expliqua Tilda, les yeux brillants de malice, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail amusant. Ils nous sont tombés dessus dans la forêt, deux ou trois heures après y être entrées.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils étaient, précisa Sigrid devant l'ébahissement de Thranduil. Au moins une vingtaine. Ils ont commencé à nous courir après. Sans les chevaux…

— Vous avez gardé les chevaux dans la forêt ? releva Thranduil avec stupéfaction. Quelle erreur ! Les traces de sabot s'impriment fortement dans la terre et ils cassent tellement de branches qu'il est possible de les suivre très facilement !

— Nous nous en sommes aperçues, figurez-vous ! » rétorqua vertement Sigrid avant de s'excuser auprès de l'elfe pour son éclat.

Thranduil n'avait cure de ses excuses. Penché au-dessus des branches, il s'assurait que les éclats de voix n'avaient pas attirés l'attention des orques. Il était certain que les troupes d'Azog patrouillaient encore à leur recherche. La fumée s'était dissipée, révélant les herbes calcinées et les troncs noircis. Les flammes n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour atteindre le cœur des arbres mais ils en restaient profondément marqués. Il faudrait quelques années avant que les traces de l'incendie ne soient toutes réparées. Si Thranduil regrettait d'avoir infligé de tels dégâts à sa propre forêt, il savait que ça avait été leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

Un orque marchait en contrebas. Les pièces disparates de son armure incomplète s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas. Le cliquetis incessant résonnait dans le silence complet de la forêt. Nul oiseau ne chantait plus. Tous avaient fui les flammes et aucun n'était revenu. L'orque leva la tête mais ne vit rien. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux des elfes et ils craignaient la lumière. Que les rayons du soleil illuminent le sol était donc à l'avantage des fuyards car les orques s'éloignaient rapidement sans les chercher davantage. La bonne visibilité les induisait en erreur.

* * *

LOTRA : merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour la psychologie des personnages, ça ne peut que se passer lors des 'temps morts' et pas lors des moments où la seule priorité est de survivre. Là, coincés dans un arbre, ils peuvent réfléchir et c'est parfois dangereux.

L'importance de l'incendie est due au fait qu'il n'a pas plu depuis longtemps et que le vent attise les flammes. L'inconvénient des forêts, c'est la rapidité de la progression des flammes.

Ah Ah tu connais une de mes fics qui finit bien ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la suite du récit de Tilda et Sigrid. Comment elles sont arrivées à Dol Guldur indemnes relève du miracle. Ou pas...


	50. Chapter 50

Finalement, après presque un quart d'heure à attendre, tendu et nerveux, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient encore en sécurité, Thranduil se rassit sur la branche. Sa main droite quitta le pommeau de son épée.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux orques ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

— Nous avons abandonnés les chevaux, expliqua Sigrid. Ils sont allés d'un côté, nous sommes allées de l'autre. Le cerf blanc avait disparu. Nous nous sommes perdues. Tout se ressemble tellement ici ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, Farel !

— Je connais ma forêt, déclara simplement Thranduil. Et ensuite ?

— Nous avons marché, le plus silencieusement possible pour passer inaperçues, continua Sigrid. Il faisait si noir que quand nous avons vu une lumière à travers les arbres, nous y sommes allés.

— Comme ça, sans rien d'autre ? s'exclama Thranduil avec stupéfaction. Sans vérifier que la voie était libre ou savoir ce qu'était cette lumière ?

— ça ne pouvait pas être pire, murmura Tilda.

— Imaginez-vous seulement à quel point ce que vous avez fait est dangereux ?

— Aussi dangereux que foncer vers Dol Guldur à quatre pour espionner les orques ! répliqua Sigrid. Bref, nous sommes arrivées dans une clairière. Il y avait une maison en bois et quelqu'un…d'étrange devant la porte, avec des lapins. D'énormes lapins !

— Des lièvres, rectifia Thranduil. Radagast serait furieux s'il vous entendait parler de lapins.

— Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Tilda.

— Je connais la plupart des magiciens. Radagast est le seul à vivre dans la forêt, il vient régulièrement dans les cavernes. C'est lui qui vous a indiqué où était Dol Guldur et comment y entrer ?

— Oh, pour y entrer, il n'y a pas de problème, remarqua Hilda. Les orques ne la gardaient même pas ! Hormis quelques va et viens et la troupe que Bolg a emmenée, nous n'avons eu aucun souci à entrer. Le problème est plutôt d'en sortir.

— Voilà, approuva Sigrid. Nous étions inquiètes de ne pas vous voir revenir après si longtemps alors nous avons demandé à Radagast de nous aider à vous libérer des orques. Il a refusé. Seul Gandalf est assez fou pour se jeter dans la gueule d'Azog, ce sont ses mots exacts. Nous sommes parties quand même. Il nous a rattrapées et il a promis d'essayer d'attirer les orques hors du chemin. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes arrivées si près de Dol Guldur. Ensuite, il nous a laissées. Nous ne devions pas être loin de Dol Guldur car nous en voyions les tours au dessus des arbres. Radagast a dû réussir à éloigner les orques car nous n'en avons pas croisé beaucoup. La suite, vous la connaissez. Nous avons vu Bain et Hilda entrer. Nous ne pouvions les appeler sans tous nous trahir alors nous les avons suivis. »

Thranduil ignorait s'il devait les féliciter ou non. Loin de son visage impassible ou froid des jours précédents, il affichait une stupéfaction qui aurait pu être drôle dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Il finit par reprendre un semblant de contenance bien qu'il n'en revienne toujours pas.

Devant lui, les deux jeunes filles rayonnaient de fierté. A juste titre car sans leur aide, ils seraient tous morts.

« Tant de chose auraient pu mal tourner, souffla l'elfe avec lassitude. Comprenez-vous au moins à quel point vous –nous !- avons été chanceux ?

— L'important est de s'être échappé ! rappela Tilda.

— Peut-être mais ne refaites plus jamais ça, gronda Thranduil. Une chance pareille ne se reproduira pas deux fois. C'est un miracle que nous soyons en vie. Un miracle que VOUS ayez réussi à arriver à Dol Guldur, pénétrer dans la forteresse, nous sauver et repartir comme sans dommage…

— En VOUS sauvant, » rappela Sigrid.

Thranduil n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet. Il était rare qu'il soit vulnérable au point que quelqu'un lui sauve la vie. Et encore moins une bande d'adolescents humains !

Pour couper court à la discussion, Thranduil se pencha vers Bain. La blessure reçue par le nazgul ne pouvait guérir sans soin. Seuls les meilleurs guérisseurs pouvaient soigner un tel maléfice et Thranduil n'en était pas un. Fort heureusement, la lame n'avait fait qu'entailler son bras, ce qui lui laisserait quelques jours pour rejoindre le royaume des elfes.

Ils restèrent là une journée supplémentaire, perchés dans les arbres, invisibles depuis le sol. Les braises rougeoyantes s'éteignaient peu à peu sur le sol. Le vent tombé, l'incendie diminuait.

Ils auraient attendu davantage si les adolescents ne criaient pas famine. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de repas pour rester perché dans un arbre éternellement sans bouger. Thranduil lui-même était affamé mais il résistait mieux. Pire, il savait qu'il n'avait plus que trois jours avant l'attaque contre les siens. D'un geste las, il ramena derrière ses oreilles une mèche blonde, se débarrassant au passage d'une petite brindille prise entre les cheveux. Il donnerait tout pour un bain et des vêtements propres. Sa tunique couverte de sang empestait terriblement et sa peau le tiraillait douloureusement.

« Ne faites pas de bruit », rappela Thranduil à voix basse.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Personne ne pipait mot et tous veillaient prudemment à ne briser aucune branche. Dans le silence complet de la forêt, le moindre son portait loin.

Il les aida les uns après les autres à revenir à terre. Ses propres bras étaient terriblement engourdis mais il tenait bon. Une fois tous descendus, Thranduil les emmena vers le nord, par un chemin détourné moins direct que celui qu'il avait emprunté les jours précédents. Il ne craignait pas les orques, si bruyants qu'il leur suffirait de revenir s'abriter dans les arbres pour leur échapper, mais les araignées étaient presque totalement silencieuses et pouvait leur tomber dessus n'importe quand. Thranduil n'avait pas peur de sa propre forêt mais il restait circonspect. Cela faisait presque deux millénaires qu'il n'était plus venu dans cette partie là et tout avec changé en mal.

« Suivez moi, ordonna-t-il à voix basse. Si vous le pouvez, marchez dans mes traces. Surtout, ne vous éloignez pas ! »

Sigrid lui emboita le pas, soutenant son frère. Derrière eux venaient Tilda et Hilda, la sorcière veillant sur la jeune adolescente tout en s'assurant de ne pas être suivies. Alors que seul le crissement léger de leurs bottes sur l'herbe glacée brisait le lourd silence de la forêt, Thranduil les mena impitoyablement vers le nord à vive allure. Il regardait rarement en arrière, toute son attention focalisée vers le nord. A deux reprises, il changea ses plans et bifurqua vers l'est pour éviter des nids d'araignée. Deux autres fois, il les fit s'aplatir sur le sol derrière des buissons couverts de ronces alors que quelques orques passaient à proximité d'eux. Autant par chance que par la réaction rapide de Thranduil, ils parvinrent à passer inaperçus. Une fois certains que le chemin était libre, ils repartirent à vive allure. Hilda avait le plus de mal à suivre la course de l'elfe.

Les longues jambes de Thranduil avalaient la distance alors que les siennes chancelaient sous la fatigue et l'épuisement. Elle devait régulièrement courir pour rattraper les quelques mètres de retard qu'elle avait prise. Si Thranduil s'en aperçut, il ne fit rien pour ralentir l'allure. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps. Bain allait de plus en plus mal et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Thranduil les fit marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il ne s'arrêta que quand Tilda tomba à terre tant ses jambes étaient fourbues et que Sigrid eut la gorge si sèche qu'elle ne parvenait plus à déglutir. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il les laissa monter dans un chêne pour rester à l'abri des créatures rampantes au sol.

Ils n'eurent ni eau ni nourriture durant la nuit, hormis les quelques gouttes grappillées sur les arbres au petit matin qui n'épanchèrent nullement leur soif. Les traits tirés de fatigue et de privations, ils repartirent tôt le lendemain matin au même pas rapide. Thranduil savait qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer sans nourriture plus d'une journée ou deux avant que les plus jeunes ne tombent d'inanition. S'ils n'atteignaient pas ses cavernes à la fin de la journée, il commencerait à craindre pour la vie des adolescents et après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, il était hors de question que Thranduil les laisse mourir.

Ils n'y parvinrent pas. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils étaient encore à marcher dans le noir. Guidés par l'elfe, les adolescents n'avaient plus même la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Leurs bottes trainaient plus qu'elles ne glissaient sur le sol. Alors qu'Hilda allait réclamer une halte, Tilda s'effondra sur le sol. Tout son courage et son abnégation ne parvenait plus à compenser un estomac vide depuis trop longtemps. La peau diaphane tendue sur des os saillants, le souffle court et la bouche entrouverte, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Aussitôt, Hilda s'accroupit à ses côtés. Sa main ridée se posa sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et elle soupira de soulagement en sentant sa respiration. Un instant elle avait cru…

Thranduil l'écarta doucement de Tilda. Il n'y avait rien qu'un elfe ne puisse faire. Cela avait beau être sa forêt, sans arc et encore trop loin des terres viables, il ne pouvait espérer chasser.

« Je sais que vous êtres éreintés, souffla-t-il en regardant tour à tour Hilda, Sigrid et Bain, mais vous n'aurez pas la force de reprendre la route si nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit. Nous devons poursuivre maintenant.

— Je sais, murmura Sigrid avec bravoure malgré le poids de son frère qu'elle supportait sans se plaindre.

— Je vais la porter, proposa Hilda.

— Je le ferai, contredit Thranduil d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes trop faible vous-même, sorcière. »

Il fit comme il l'avait dit : passant un bras sous la tête de Tilda et l'autre sous ses genoux, Thranduil la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien, ce qui était presque le cas tant elle était maigre. Il raffermit sa prise, ses propres mains étant engourdies par le froid –ce devait être le froid, forcément…La tête de Tilda dodelina sur son épaule. D'un léger sursaut du bras, il la cala contre lui et la tint fermement mais gentiment. Il lui murmura quelques mots en elfique pour l'apaiser.

A présent, tout espoir de vaincre par la force un éventuel ennemi serait vain. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, il était si épuisé qu'il n'était pas certain d'être capable de tuer une seule araignée.

* * *

 **LOTRA** : j'espère que tu trouveras l'explication de la fuite des filles crédible. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence à douter de Thranduil. Après tout, ils ne le connaissent pas si bien.

L'incendie ne s'est pas tellement propagé puisque les arbres sont résistants et que le vent est tombé.

 **LULU** : effectivement, dès que le sort de Thranduil et des autres sera fixé, nous retournerons rendre visite à Thorin. La rencontre entre eux et Bolg va faire des étincelles.

 **Guest** : vous verrez pour les morts. Mais il y en aura...

* * *

Trêve de repos, retour à la réalité : il faut rejoindre les cavernes. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : cela fait des semaines qu'ils marchent à travers les terres. Ils atteignent leurs limites mais même sur la dernière ligne droite, le danger est grand.


	51. Chapter 51

Ils repartirent. Thranduil menait leur groupe impitoyablement, avançant à grandes enjambées. L'allure, légèrement moins rapide qu'avant, restait soutenue. Bain avait le plus de mal à suivre. Sa sœur le soutenait et supportait régulièrement tout son poids. Hébété, le poison des nazguls rampait dans ses veines avec d'autant plus de rapidité que son corps affaibli ne parvenait pas à le combattre.

Sigrid se forçait à puiser dans ses réserves. Elle faisait honneur à leur père : la tête droite, elle pinçait les lèvres sans laisser passer la moindre plainte. Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le dos de l'elfe qui menait leur petit groupe vers la sécurité –ou la mort.

Hilda restait bonne dernière. Elle avait le plus de mal à tenir l'allure car son âge se faisait cruellement sentir. Elle n'avait plus le fier optimisme de la jeunesse ni la froide détermination des elfes. Elle tenait bon, toutefois, avec un courage qui stupéfiait Thranduil.

Plusieurs fois, ils butèrent sur des racines, chancelant, tombant à quelques reprises, pour se relever et reprendre leur route. Leurs mouvements se firent plus lents, automatiques, comme s'ils ne contrôlaient plus rien et avançaient à l'aveugle. Dans leur hébétude, les humains ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Chaque heure ressemblait à la précédente, chaque arbre dépassé semblait identique au suivant. De temps à autre, un écureuil sautait d'une branche, faisant craquer le bois sec, et repartait en galopant. Si au départ le bruit avait fait sursauter Sigrid, elle n'avait plus la force.

« Sommes-nous encore loin ? murmura Sigrid après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

— Non ! »

Thranduil mentait. Ils étaient à quatre ou cinq heures des cavernes s'ils parvenaient à maintenir leur allure. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis trop longtemps et ne sentait plus ses mains. Tilda n'était pas lourde, à peine une trentaine de kilos, mais c'était presque insurmontable. La jeune fille glissa dans ses bras. Thranduil raffermit sa prise et la remonta sur son épaule.

Le vent soufflait dans les branches. Par moment, il créait des terribles sifflements presque humains qui leur auraient donné la chair de poule s'ils avaient pu réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelques rayons du soleil percèrent entre les branches. Thranduil ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte quand il traversa une flaque de lumière entre deux troncs épais de chêne centenaires. Lui aussi avait les épaules voutées et le visage baissé vers le sol. Une seule fois dans sa longue vie Thranduil s'était senti aussi vidé de ses forces et ce souvenir n'avait rien de réjouissant : c'était le jour où son père Oropher avait été tranché net devant ses yeux, alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui, si près et pourtant incapable de lui porter secours. L'amertume n'avait pas disparu avec les années. Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans un brouillard hébété dont il ne se souvenait à peine.

Thranduil se redressa. Il n'avait plus pensé à son père depuis des centaines d'années. Les derniers jours devaient l'avoir atteint plus qu'il ne le pensait. Les nazguls avaient ce pouvoir de faire ressortir les plus sombres terreurs de leurs proies.

« Nous nous rapprochons, » murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il ne se retourna pas pour en avoir. Il entendait leurs pas lourds sur le sol gelé et c'était bien suffisant.

« Farel… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible mais Thranduil baissa les yeux vers la petite forme emmitouflée dans un épais manteau d'hiver éliminé. Seul son visage dépassait du tissu rêche, pâle et émacié. Ses yeux ressortaient terriblement, du même brun doux que ceux de Bard le tueur de Dragon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? souffla-t-elle. Nous…avons été…attaqués ?

— Restez tranquille, tout va bien, lui répondit simplement Thranduil. Nous arriverons bientôt. »

Plus que trois heures de marche et il espérait arriver sur la vieille route des elfes. Il leur faudrait encore une heure avant d'arriver aux cavernes, moins si, comme il l'espérait, des éclaireurs patrouillaient et leurs venaient en aide. La route des elfes ! Si ancienne et si proche mais qu'ils n'atteindraient pas avant longtemps. Trop peut-être, pour des gens aussi épuisés qu'eux.

« Nous arrivons, » répéta Thranduil un peu plus fort.

Ils continuèrent. Encore et encore. Un pas après l'autre. Par moments, Thranduil entendait les orques mais il n'y réagissait plus, leurs ennemis étant encore trop loin pour être de véritables menaces. Ils avaient quitté la partie incendiée de la forêt. Buissons et herbes sauvages avaient repris leurs droits et parvenaient à les masquer à des yeux non avertis.

Le plus grand danger était les araignées. Plus ils allaient vers le nord, plus leur présence était inquiétante. Envoyées par le Nécromancien, elles colonisaient peu à peu la forêt au point que leurs premières toiles touchaient les flancs de la chaîne de montagne, le cœur de son royaume.

Thranduil se redressa inconsciemment. Malgré la douleur dans ses muscles et la raideur de son dos, il était chez lui. Le cœur soudainement plus joyeux. Lorsque le poison gangrenait son corps, il avait pensé plus d'une fois mourir loin des siens. L'air était plus pur que celui de la forteresse noire, les ombres moins épaisses. Thranduil esquissa un léger sourire las. Ses yeux fouillèrent les buissons aux pieds des arbres. Ils étaient proches d'un nid. Il pouvait voir les œufs translucides entre les branches. Combien y en avait-il ? Des dizaines par couple, voire plus…L'envie de bondir et incendier le nid brûla en lui. Il se raisonna : ce n'était pas le moment. Et les araignées adultes ne devaient pas être loin. Ils devaient partir, les éviter à tout prix, rester discrets, invisibles.

Thranduil plia les genoux et déposa délicatement Tilda sur le sol, le dos accolé à un tronc d'arbre. Les bras libres, il fit signe aux autres de rester là, cachés entre deux buissons. Un coup de vent fit voler une mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Il la remit derrière une oreille d'un geste mécanique, gêné par quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? souffla Sigrid d'une voix à peine audible.

— Il y a des araignées à proximité, l'informa Thranduil. Je dois vérifier si le chemin est libre. Restez cachés et ne bougez pas. Je reviens vite. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête malgré la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse seulement de la faim ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus. Bouger lui donnait des vertiges et elle se demandait comment l'elfe pouvait être aussi résistant.

Thranduil s'éloigna sans faire un bruit, le dos rond et les genoux fléchis pour passer inaperçu. Ses vêtements gris se fondaient presque dans les tons hivernaux de la forêt et il disparut rapidement du champ de vision des humains.

Les arbres grouillaient d'araignées. C'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore été remarqués. Cela ne durerait pas, Thranduil le savait. Le moindre mouvement de trop, le moindre effleurement d'une de leur toile ameuterait les terribles créatures. Il se glissa entre les arbres, guettant les monstres. Il en voyait du coin de l'œil mais dès qu'il se tournait vers elles, elles disparaissaient de sa vue. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Etait-il si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à les voir ou les araignées leur tournaient-elles autour en attendant une bonne occasion ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Thranduil ne prit pas le risque de partir trop loin des enfants. Il avait eu l'intention de vérifier le chemin mais c'était trop risqué. Il rebroussa chemin et revint près d'eux. Aucun n'avait bougé, c'était à peine si Sigrid avait osé respirer. Bain s'était endormi. Hilda avait passé un bras rassurant autour des épaules du jeune homme dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

« Nous devons repartir, » déclara doucement Thranduil mais son ton presque gentil ne dissimulait nullement qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Il surveillait tellement les arbres qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que des brindilles craquaient derrière eux, à hauteur du sol. Tapis dans l'ombre, un warg sans cavalier rampait, son museau frôlant la terre, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Il se rapprocha, grignotant le terrain à chaque pas. Sa queue oscillait de droite à gauche, lui permettant de conserver un équilibre parfait alors qu'il se ramassait pour bondir. Ses pattes sous lui, la tête levée, le warg s'élança. Il fit trois bonds avant d'arriver sur Thranduil, bousculant au passage Sigrid et Bain. Il n'avait que faire des autres. Seul le roi des elfes avait de l'importance : Azog avait promis une grande récompense à celui qui parviendrait à lui ramener la tête de Thranduil.

Au dernier moment, Thranduil se rendit compte qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il laissa tomber Tilda au sol et tira son épée. La mâchoire du loup se referma sur la lame. Son élan les fit rouler à terre tous les deux. La lame se ficha dans la gueule du loup et la bête resta étendue sur le sol. Thranduil se remit péniblement debout et récupéra son arme.

Soudain, des orques surgirent près d'eux. Inhabituellement silencieux, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs armures trop bruyantes à la demande d'Azog. L'orque pâle lui-même se tenait à quelques mètres de Thranduil. Il avait perdu son sourire moqueur. A la place, son visage reflétait une fureur glacée. Il fit un signe pour ses soldats.

* * *

Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Je suis ravie que le récit des filles vous ait plu. Leur heure de gloire n'est pas terminée, loin de là. Elles vont rapidement montrer tout leur courage. Être une fille et jeune ne veut pas dire que ce sont des incapables. Bien au contraire !

Les jeunes ne vont pas encore découvrir qui est Thranduil mais on s'y rapproche.

* * *

Encore un cliffhanger pour la fin. Je sais que vous me détestez !

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre quand même XD


	52. Chapter 52

Les orques décochèrent une volée de flèches. Thranduil se mit à l'abri facilement, évitant les traits empoisonnés qui se plantèrent dans le tronc le plus proche, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Les réflexes des autres n'étaient pas aussi bons. Tilda, encore étendue sur le sol là où Thranduil l'avait lâchée, fut protégée par son frère. Bain ne pouvait espérer se battre. Il voyait à peine et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte blanche inquiétante. Il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule et une autre dans la cuisse. Il s'effondra en hurlant. Sigrid et Hilda ne se cachèrent pas mais elles étaient plus loin de Thranduil et ne furent pas visées. Elles tirèrent Bain et Tilda à l'abri derrière les arbres.

Les orques tirèrent une seconde salve. Cette fois, personne ne fut blessé. Azog n'en fit pas tirer de troisième. Ce serait inutile. Les archers laissèrent la place aux fantassins. L'orque pâle leur donna l'ordre de mener l'assaut.

Thranduil raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il aurait donné toutes ses bagues pour avoir sa jumelle, mais tant pis. L'issue du combat était évidente, ils n'avaient aucune chance. En revanche, il refusait de se faire tuer, caché derrière un arbre. Alors que les premiers orques n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Thranduil sortit de son abri relatif. Son épée traversa le premier, para aisément l'arme de second, puis il engagea le combat, seul contre huit orques qu'il ne pouvait espérer vaincre.

Guère loin de là, Sigrid en affrontait trois, tous plus grands et plus costauds qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle parait ou évitait un coup d'épée, un autre l'atteignait. Chaque fois qu'elle attaquait, une nouvelle blessure s'ajoutait à sa collection.

Sigrid évita un cimeterre qui manqua de peu de lui trancher un bras. Elle se rapprocha trop d'un autre orque. Un poignard vola vers son visage et lui entailla profondément sa joue. La lame poursuivit sa route au travers de son œil jusque dans son cuir chevelu. La douleur vrilla ses temps. Sigrid chancela, fit quelques pas en retraite, aveuglée par le sang et la souffrance.

Bain leva la seule main qu'il pouvait encore bouger, le poing serré. Chancelant et tenant à peine debout, deux flèches sortant de son corps, il ne comptait pas être mis à mort sans réagir. Il donna un coup de poing à un orque. Ses phalanges frappèrent les muscles puissants de son ennemi, sans même lui tirer de réaction. L'orque rangea son épée comme si le garçon ne méritait pas sa lame. Il plia les doigts et décocha de toutes ses forces un coup de poing sur l'adolescent, qui l'atteignit à la tempe gauche. Bain fut jeté à genoux. Il tenta à nouveau un faible coup de poing qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible. L'orque lui décocha un second coup en plein plexus solaire. Il y eut un sinistre craquement et Bain fut projeté violemment en arrière. Il roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser, inanimé.

Hilda lança son bâton sur un orque, le prenant au dépourvu par ce geste si inhabituel. La seconde glanée quand l'orque attrapa le bout de bois lui permit de lui trancher la gorge avec le cimeterre. _Plus que quatre !_ songea la sorcière avec hargne. Tous se jetèrent sur elle en même temps, se gênant mutuellement, mais lançant attaque sur attaque. Elle n'était ni aussi habile que Thranduil, ni aussi enthousiaste que les adolescents, et fut bientôt débordée de toute part, réduite à coller son dos à un arbre pour ne pas être tuée par derrière. Un long couteau se planta dans son bras, manquant de le lui couper net. A présent, ce dernier pendait misérablement, tandis que sa prise sur le cimeterre. Bientôt, l'épée lui vola des mains et la sorcière se retrouva sans défense face à ses ennemis.

« Vous ne gagnerez jamais ! vociféra Hilda à destination d'Azog. Vous ne vaincrez jamais les hommes ! »

L'orque pâle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Un orque leva son épée et l'abattit sans hésitation ni remord. Le corps d'Hilda s'écroula sur le sol.

Thranduil esquiva une attaque vicieuse d'un orque, tandis qu'un autre lui plantait une épée dans la cuisse. C'était la deuxième attaque en moins de cinq minutes contre sa jambe, déjà blessée lors de la bataille de Dale. Elle trembla puis céda. Thranduil tomba à genou mais leva son épée pour se protéger d'un nouveau coup qu'un orque lui décocha dans son dos. Tendu par la concentration, il plongea sur le sol et roula sur lui-même pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. L'elfe eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un orque s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Mal lui en prit : d'un geste implacable, Thranduil lui trancha la carotide. Le sang noir jaillit de la blessure, aspergeant l'elfe, tandis que le corps basculait à terre. Des huit qu'il affrontait au départ, trois avaient été tués mais immédiatement remplacés par des troupes fraiches. Le bruit de la bataille avait attiré le reste des patrouilles d'Azog et les orques s'amassaient non loin, derrière leur chef, attendant que la chasse ne soit officiellement terminée. Seule la place qui manquait limitait le nombre des opposants à Thranduil à huit. Essoufflé par le combat effréné, Thranduil peinait à maintenir le rythme.

A quelques mètres de là, un orque s'avança vers le corps immobile de Bain. La poitrine de l'adolescent se soulevait encore au gré de sa respiration et le soldat comptait bien y mettre un terme. Ce n'était pas une cible aussi prestigieuse que le roi des elfes, mais Azog avait ordonné qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant.

« NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MON FRERE, ESPECE D'AFFREUX ! »

La voix aigüe de la jeune Tilda retentit dans la forêt. Debout, frêle et livide, elle se tenait devant son frère, comme si elle pourrait le protéger des orques par sa simple présence. Elle n'avait pas d'arme mais comme Bain plus tôt, elle serrait les poings, prête à se battre bec et ongle s'il le fallait, pour son frère.

Sigrid lui lança un regard rapide de son seul œil valide. Aveuglée par le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage, bloquée par les orques qu'elle affrontait toujours même si elle n'arrivait pas à les tuer et à peine à rester indemne, elle ne pouvait rejoindre le reste de sa fratrie.

Son moment d'inattention lui coûta cher : la pointe d'une épée se planta dans sa main, lui arrachant presque deux doigts. Un coup de pied la prit au dépourvu et la propulsa en arrière. Son dos heurta un tronc, lui coupant le souffle. Elle glissa au sol, vidée de toute énergie et la tête étrangement vide. Quand elle porta sa main indemne à l'arrière de son crâne, elle l'en ressortit ensanglantée. C'était étrange car elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Tilda jeta un regard furieux vers l'orque qui s'avançait encore. Il faisait le double de sa taille mais ne l'impressionnait nullement. Elle leva les poings près de son visage, prête à lui décocher un coup dès qu'il serait à sa portée. Ses yeux humides de larmes contenues brillaient de fureur. Ce n'était pas l'heure de s'inquiéter pour les orques, de craindre ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Aujourd'hui, il fallait survivre et protéger son frère. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

« ALLEZ, VENEZ ! le provoqua-t-elle. VOUS NE GAGNEREZ PAS, ABRUTI ! »

Décontenancé par autant d'aplomb, pensant qu'elle avait sans doute une arme secrète, cachée dans ses mains, l'orque s'immobilisa à deux mètres d'elle, hésitant et méfiant.

Thranduil, qui avait esquissé un léger sourire devant le courage de la plus jeune, se remit difficilement sur pieds. Sa mauvaise jambe supportait à peine son poids. Une lame ennemie lui entailla profondément l'avant-bras, sans qu'il ne ressente rien. Au même moment, une autre épée ripa le long de son autre bras. Le souffle noir l'engourdissait tellement qu'il n'éprouvait plus qu'une douleur diffuse, vaguement présente dans un corps endormi. Il repoussa l'orque d'un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire.

Soudain, une lame lui transperça le dos, s'enfonçant entre ses côtes sur cinq centimètres. Thranduil grimaça. Cette fois, la douleur fusa au point de l'aveugler. Il tendit le bras pour frapper un orque, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir atteindre celui qui se tenait dans son dos. Alors que Thranduil pensait être empalé vivant, l'épée fut brutalement retirée et l'air quitta ses poumons en même temps que l'acier. Le choc le laissa pantelant, incapable de respirer, les yeux écarquillés.

Un bras à la peau noire surgit devant ses yeux et se referma sur son cou, la main griffue lui empoignant l'épaule. La prise se raffermit, sans que Thranduil ne sache si l'orque voulait l'étouffer, lui briser la nuque ou seulement l'immobiliser. Maintenu ainsi, son dos plaqué contre le torse de l'orque, un bras inutile, Thranduil ne pouvait plus se défendre. Sa main vola sur le bras ennemi mais les griffures qu'il y laissa n'attirèrent pas même l'attention de l'orque.

L'elfe laissa échapper un gémissement, rapidement étouffé par le sang qui envahissait sa gorge. L'orque ne le lâcha pas. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Dire qu'il était si près de chez lui ! Une heure, peut-être deux de marche, et ils auraient été en sécurité. Ses jambes cédèrent et seul le bras de l'orque le maintint debout. Thranduil ferma les yeux un bref instant Quand il les rouvrit, Azog se tenait devant lui, satisfait de voir que sa brûlure était payée au centuple.

L'orque pâle posa le pic acéré qui lui servait de main sous le menton de Thranduil et le força à relever la tête. L'elfe avait des difficultés à rester concentré sur Azog. Chaque respiration était un supplice et son sang s'échappait par des dizaines de blessures.

« Nous revoilà face à face, murmura Azog avec délectation. Vous auriez dû rester à Dol Guldur. Vous auriez vécu plus longtemps !

— En esclave ? ricana Thranduil. Jamais ! »

Sans sommation, Azog enfonça le pic dans l'estomac de Thranduil.

« Comme vous voulez, » murmura l'orque pâle.

Il tourna son bras, ouvrant davantage la plaie, avant de retirer le pic.

« Tranchez lui la tête ! ordonna-t-il à ses orques. Nous l'offrirons aux elfes ! »

Il recula, laissant le champ libre à ses soldats. Thranduil toussa, crachant du sang qui dégoulina de son menton et tacha son manteau. Les bras ballants, inertes à son côté, il réalisa qu'il avait lâché son épée.

* * *

Réponse en vrac :

La fuite est presque terminée. D'autres personnages ne vont pas tarder à faire leur retour.

J'ai mis que Hilda était la plus mal en point parce qu'elle supporte mal les privations. Comme elle protège les adolescents, elle leur a laissé la plus grande part de nourriture. Sigrid ne peut pas flancher, sinon elle emporte son frère avec elle. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de tenir et aller au delà de ses limites.

Pour les nazguls, j'avoue. Je ne me souvenais plus de leurs effets exacts et j'étais en train de me relire tous les HP. Foutus détraqueurs...Bon, au final, ça se ressemble quand même un peu alors chut.

Il y avait une broutille dans le premier chapitre. Merci de me l'avoir indiquée, elle est corrigée.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ! ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus également. J'aime beaucoup Tilda, je la voie vraiment revancharde. Petite ne veut pas dire inefficace.

Rendez-vous dimanche !


	53. Chapter 53

« SI VOUS VOUS APPROCHEZ, JE VOUS TUE ! » hurla encore Tilda.

L'orque devant elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle en profita pour faire un pas en arrière et donner un petit coup de pied à son frère dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Hilda était morte, Thranduil était pris au milieu des orques mais peut-être que si Sigrid parvenait à s'échapper et que Bain reprenait connaissance, ils pourraient s'enfuir ?

Tilda jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa sœur ainée. Sigrid était assise au pied d'un arbre et ne faisait pas un geste pour se relever. Tilda mordilla sa lèvre. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Comme une réponse à ses prières silencieuses, une flèche faillit de l'obscurité et se ficha entre les yeux de l'orque qui la menaçait. Il mourut avant de toucher le sol. Une nuée de flèche jaillit à la suite, chacune atteignant sa cible avec une précision effarante. En quelques secondes, les orques que les adolescentes affrontaient avaient été annihilés. Trois autres salves furent tirées, chacune mortelle pour les orques.

Trente étaient déjà morts quand un cor sonna à proximité, aussitôt suivi du vacarme de chevaux lancés au grand galop. Azog plissa les yeux, jeta un regard vers le nord puis un autre vers Thranduil. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision quand une dizaines d'archers s'élancèrent des arbres et lui décochèrent des tirs. Certains touchèrent l'orque qui tenait Thranduil. Tous deux s'effondrèrent en arrière dans les herbes sèches, l'elfe allongé sur l'orque qui le maintenait prisonnier.

Les chevaux déboulèrent à pleine vitesse entre les arbres. Les orques ne restèrent pas immobiles. Ce n'était pas une simple patrouille qu'ils affrontaient mais l'armée des elfes de la forêt noire, menée par leur prince. Il fallait bien plus que deux centaines d'orques pour espérer vaincre les elfes. Azog ordonna de fuir.

D'autres elfes surgissaient de toutes parts, le cor ayant indiqué aux autres compagnies la direction à prendre. Les orques prirent peur, cernés comme ils étaient. Ils fuirent en rangs désordonnés, les derniers poussant les premiers pour prendre la tête. Certains s'éloignaient de la troupe dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Sans succès : aucun n'échappa à la vigilance des elfes furieux.

Les chevaux poursuivirent les orques. Ils rattrapèrent les derniers et les cavaliers les taillèrent en pièce. Les épées fusaient, leurs lames étincelantes bientôt couvertes de sang noir. Rien ne semblait satisfaire la furie des elfes. Ils tranchaient dans le tas, orques et wargs sans distinction, les chevaux piétinants les corps.

Les cavaliers n'acceptèrent pas leur reddition. Ils acculèrent les orques dans un coin et les mirent à mort impitoyablement.

.

Tilda observa les cavaliers lancés à la suite des orques. Les poings encore serrés devant son visage, prête à défendre son frère et sa sœur, elle ne les abaissa pas quand des elfes s'avancèrent vers elle. Etaient-ils amis ou ennemis ? Elle avait entendu de nombreuses histoires dans son enfance, d'elfes terribles et terrifiants que les vieillards racontaient aux enfants. Ceux-là n'avaient pas le visage aimable de Feren ni la prestance étrange de Thranduil. Au contraire, ils étaient vêtus d'armures, le visage partiellement masqué par les casques, grands et féroces. Même sans les orques, ils gardaient leurs longues épées à la main.

Les elfes discutaient à voix basse dans une langue que Tilda ne connaissait pas. Ils tournaient autour des orques comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un parmi les cadavres. Leur recherche était vaine, Azog était parti.

« Peut-être les cavaliers l'auront-ils trouvé ? suggéra un elfe.

— Espérons-le ! s'exclama un autre. Cette monstruosité a fait assez de dégâts et nous pourrons nous occuper de son engeance ! »

La violence dans le ton des elfes était la seule chose que Tilda parvenait à déceler. Elle se glissa derrière eux, méfiante à son tour, pour s'emparer d'un cimeterre qui trainait. Elle retourna ensuite près de Bain. Ces elfes là l'inquiétaient. Ils étaient dangereux.

« Occupons-nous des survivants, conseilla un elfe.

— Le roi… »

Tous se tournèrent vers la forme étendue de Thranduil, à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Le Seigneur Elrond s'occupe de lui. Occupons-nous des autres. »

L'elfe de tête, celui qui semblait être le chef, se dirigea vers Tilda. Avec une blessure encore sanglante lui barrant l'œil, un regard froid et l'épée encore dans ses mains, il n'inspira pas confiance à la jeune fille. Tilda ne le laissa pas approcher. Elle dressa son épée devant elle, prête à se défendre contre ces inconnus qui avaient chassé si facilement les orques. Complètement paniquée, les yeux écarquillés, Tilda était à deux doigts de craquer et de perdre la tête. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues creuses. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

L'elfe rangea son épée et leva les mains en signe de paix. Il connaissait le récit de Feren et savait ce que de jeunes enfants innocents avaient dû endurer.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, déclara-t-il en langue commune d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. Je fais partie des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Nous sommes venus vous sauver. Tilda, c'est ça ? Feren nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu as été très courageuse. »

A la mention de Feren, Tilda baissa son épée. Elle se sentait soudainement éreintée. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée qu'au moment où l'elfe la rattrapa.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer, déclara l'elfe, nous nous occupons de vous.

— Bain…

— D'autres s'occupent de lui. Dormez, jeune fille. Vous vous réveillerez dans un lit avec un bon repas chaud. »

Cette pensée accompagna les rêves de Tilda. La tête contre l'épaule de l'elfe, elle sombra dans des rêves agréables pour la première fois, songeant à du pain tout juste sorti du four et à une bonne tranche de viande.

L'elfe qui étudiait les blessures de Bain n'était guère optimiste. Le coup reçu sur la tête était sérieux mais pas mortel. Les multiples côtes cassées devaient être soignées au plus vite, tout comme les flèches qui s'étaient profondément enfoncées dans son corps quand il était tombé. Plus inquiétant, il y avait autre chose qui rongeait le garçon et l'amenait aux portes de la mort et l'elfe n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Le Seigneur Elrond doit le voir de toute urgence, annonça le guérisseur.

— Plus tard, décida celui qui tenait Tilda.

— Le garçon risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre ! Je ne peux soigner ça…

— J'ai dit plus tard ! Ce garçon n'est pas important.

— Ce garçon comme vous dites, c'est mon frère et il est important ! » s'exclama vertement Sigrid en passant entre les elfes rejoindre son frère.

Les elfes n'avaient pas repris leur conversation en langue elfique. La jeune fille les avait entendus et n'appréciait nullement leur désintérêt total pour son frère. Elle essuya le sang qui ruisselait sur son visage d'un coup de manche et elle jeta un regard furieux vers l'elfe qui semblait prendre les décisions et s'agenouilla à côté de son frère. Son bras gauche pendait, inerte et douloureux. L'elfe qui avait tenté de la soigner avait à peine pu passer un bandage autour de sa tête avant qu'elle ne se relève. La bande blanche de soie s'était desserrée et pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules.

Sigrid posa sa main indemne sur le front de son frère. Bain était aussi froid qu'un mort.

« Il a besoin de soins ! exigea-t-elle. Qui est cet Elrond dont vous parliez ? Est-ce un de vos guérisseurs ?

— Pas un des nôtres non…murmura un elfe gêné en détournant le regard.

— Le Seigneur Elrond est le meilleur guérisseur de la Terre du Milieu, expliqua l'elfe qui semblait avoir le commandement. Il ne peut venir pour le moment.

— C'est mon frère ! Vous devez le sauver !

— C'est mon roi et nous le sauverons ! » rétorqua l'elfe.

Pour couper court à toute discussion, l'elfe lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, tenant toujours contre lui Tilda. Malgré ses paroles sèches, il faisait attention à la jeune fille qu'il tenait. Il prit garde à ce qu'elle ne soit pas secouée et rabattit sa cape sur elle pour la protéger du froid.

Sigrid resta immobile, à observer cet elfe s'éloigner d'elle, celui qui lui avait refusé les soins pour son frère. Elle découvrit enfin Thranduil, étendu non loin de là, entouré d'elfes affairés. Les soldats qui ne participaient pas à la poursuite et qui ne poursuivaient pas les orques étaient réunis à proximités, et leurs beaux visages reflétaient leur immense inquiétude.

Sigrid songea que le roi des elfes avait dû ordonner aux meilleurs guérisseurs de s'occuper des siens en priorité. C'était normal, ils étaient tous des elfes. Et elle avait entendu des histoires sur le terrible roi Thranduil.

« N'ayez crainte, tenta de la rassurer l'elfe qui était resté avec elle, votre frère est résistant. En attendant, allez-vous soigner. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. »

Sigrid hocha la tête mais refusa de s'éloigner. Tout était-il donc fini ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Non loin de là, un elfe posa une cape sur le corps mutilé d'Hilda. Son estomac vide fit un soubresaut dans son ventre et elle eut envie de vomir. Tant de morts ! Pour une poignée de diamants d'Erebor ? Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Penser était trop douloureux.

Elle se rassit contre un arbre, les jambes flageolantes, tandis qu'un autre elfe se penchait vers elle.

* * *

 **réponse en vrac :**

Tuer Thranduil ? La suite au prochain épisode. S'il meurt, je craisn d'être maudite sur 10 générations...

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie de voir que la mort d'Hilda vous a plu. Les humains ne pouvaient pas tous s'en sortir et c'était moins cruel de la tuer elle que l'un des trois enfants de Bard.

Oui, le pic dAzog est son crochet


	54. Chapter 54

Legolas n'avait pas pris part à la traque. Sitôt que les premiers chevaux avaient surgi, les orques avaient pris la fuite, révélant aux elfes le triste spectacle. Le prince descendit de sa monture et s'approcha de son père, la mort dans l'âme, certain d'arriver trop tard. Il y avait tellement de sang !

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et effleura le visage de son père. Les lèvres et le bout des doigts de Thranduil étaient devenues bleues à cause du manque d'oxygène, sa peau était blafarde, ses yeux clos. Son corps était couvert de sang, rouge comme le sien et noir comme celui des orques.

Legolas essuya le sang sur le visage de son père. Après la défiance et la colère qu'il avait manifestées lors de la bataille de Dale, voir son père ainsi brisait le cœur de Legolas. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à présent pour qu'il s'excuse. Les derniers mots échangés sous le coup de la colère resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire comme les adieux à son père.

Même dans la mort, l'orque continuait à tenir fermement Thranduil, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans l'épaule de l'elfe et son bras lui compressant la trachée. Une après l'autre, Legolas enleva les griffes et repoussa le bras hideux passé autour de la gorge de son père.

Elrond s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur le front de Thranduil et le trouva glacé. Inquiet, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Thranduil et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Pas encore trop tard mais presque. Le cœur avait tellement ralenti qu'il en devenait quasiment imperceptible. Le sang continuait à s'échapper des nombreuses blessures et, seconde après seconde, apportait de moins en moins d'oxygène.

Elrond tira d'une sacoche plusieurs fioles et des bandages, songeant qu'il aurait dû en apporter davantage. Tout faire à une seule main était plus que délicat, il lui faudrait de l'aide. Il en donna une partie à Legolas.

« Appuyez fort, recommanda-t-il. Thranduil est en train de se vider de son sang.

— Mais…

— Allez-y ! Vous ne pouvez lui faire plus de mal. »

Le prince prit le relai d'Elrond, posant ses mains au même endroit pour faire pression et ralentir l'hémorragie. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il compressa la plaie avec plus de force.

Elrond tira un petit couteau de sa ceinture. Avant que Legolas n'ait pu réagir, Elrond approcha le couteau des mains du prince. La lame effilée trancha la peau fine de Legolas et celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda le prince avec crainte.

— Ayez confiance. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il a perdu trop de sang. »

Le sang de Legolas s'échappa des blessures qui avaient sectionnées sa veine au milieu des avant-bras. Il coula jusqu'à ses mains puis disparu. Elrond se mit à marmonner rapidement des formules magiques.

Le sang ne coulait plus de la blessure, pas plus celui de Thranduil que celui de Legolas. Il s'enfonçait dans les chairs déchirées. Legolas comprit qu'Elrond inversait le processus, que chacune des gouttes de son propre sang renforçait son père.

Les lèvres de Thranduil devinrent moins bleues et les battements de son cœur se firent plus perceptibles, à présent que l'hémorragie se résorbait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans que ni le semi-elfe ni le prince ne relève la tête.

Soudainement, Elrond se redressa. Il interrompit ses incantations et regarda l'un des guérisseurs de la Forêt Noire.

« Vous, ne restez pas planté là ! l'apostropha-t-il fermement. Occupez-vous de sa jambe. »

L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'agenouilla à côté du semi-elfe et arracha le tissu du pantalon pour mettre à jour la plaie. Elle n'était pas propre et il aspergea la peau de potion pour en enlever les corps étrangers. Il finit par enrouler autour une bande de gaze bien serrée puis se mit à la blessure suivante.

Elrond recommença ses incantations. Legolas tint bon. Enlever ses mains et soigner ses blessures le démangeait comme tout bon soldat mais il resta immobile, guettant chaque signe d'amélioration pour son père.

Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une demi-heure, tous immobiles, sous le regard effrayé des deux guérisseurs de la Forêt Noire et des soldats qui attendaient en cercle autour d'eux. Ce ne fut que quand Elrond jugea Legolas trop affaibli lui-même qu'il mit fin à la transfusion.

« C'est suffisant, déclara le guérisseur. Les potions et mes formules peuvent faire le reste. »

Legolas retira ses mains. La blessure, béante quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était quasiment refermée. La peau, si fine qu'elle était translucide, paraissait aussi fragile qu'une feuille de papier, prête à se déchirer au moindre effleurement. Les organes étaient à peine remis.

Elrond effleura la blessure. Il n'était pas satisfait mais vu la situation, c'était déjà miraculeux que Thranduil soit encore en vie. Feren avait évoqué un empoisonnement mais il n'en trouvait aucune trace. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose que les blessures physiques, d'insidieux et de dangereux qui rongeait le corps de Thranduil. Sa peau était glaciale mais Elrond n'attribuait pas cela uniquement à l'hémorragie. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des blessures, jaugeant rapidement leur gravité.

L'autre guérisseur avait fait du bon travail mais il restait des blessures qui dépassaient ses compétences. Il se tenait toujours près du semi-elfe et Elrond se tourna vers lui.

« Aidez-moi à éloigner cet orque, voulez-vous ? » ordonna gentiment le Semi-Elfe.

Le guérisseur sursauta. Si concentré sur les blessures, il avait fini par en oublier le reste mais l'orque était toujours coincé sous Thranduil. Le guérisseur grimaça. Il se releva, se positionna de l'autre côté puis il attrapa l'orque sous les épaules.

« Doucement ! » recommanda Elrond.

Le visage reflétant une intense concentration, le Semi-Elfe passa un bras sous les épaules de Thranduil et le fit glisser gentiment sur le sol quand le soldat emmena le corps de l'orque. D'autres soldats empilaient les cadavres dans un coin éloigné, tentant d'assainir un peu cet endroit pour ne pas gêner Elrond et limiter la prolifération des bactéries et autres germes nocifs.

Thranduil respirait à peine. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Elrond le reposa à terre. Etendu sur le sol, une jambe pliée sous l'autre, il battit des paupières sans parvenir à réellement reprendre connaissance. Legolas posa une main sur la poitrine de son père, comptant chaque respiration, stupéfait de le voir encore en vie malgré toutes les blessures reçues. Il serrait dans sa main libre celle de son père. Elle était glacée.

« Père ? »

La voix de Legolas attira l'attention de Thranduil. Il battit encore des paupières, parvenant difficilement à les garder ouverts.

« Tout va bien, père, mentit Legolas pour attirer son attention. Vous serez bientôt sur pied. »

Le prince n'aurait su dire si son père était suffisamment conscient pour comprendre la situation. Pendant un long moment, ils s'observèrent sans qu'un autre mot ne soit échangé. Confus et plus effrayé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, Legolas baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir la souffrance déformer le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de son père. Ce ne fut pas réconfortant car ses mains étaient toujours rougies par le sang séché.

Elrond mélangea deux fioles puis fit avaler une gorgée à Thranduil sans obtenir de résistance. Le souffle noir avait progressé. Il murmura rapidement des formules pour ralentir le terrible maléfice. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'instruments sur lui pour y mettre fin. Pas quand le souffle noir s'était autant propagé et depuis aussi longtemps. Elrond suspectait que Thranduil avait affronté un Nazgul deux voire trois jours plus tôt.

« Azog…murmura Thranduil.

— Les soldats continuent de poursuivre les orques, annonça Legolas. Il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. N'ayez crainte, père. Tout va bien, vous m'entendez ? Nous allons vous ramener chez nous ! En sécurité…

— Azog a envoyé Bolg…voir Thorin, dévoila difficilement Thranduil.

— Père économisez vos forces ! Azog n'est probablement plus un danger ! »

Thranduil n'en croyait pas un mot. Azog était un survivant, passé plus d'une fois à deux doigts du trépas. Il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Si par miracle les elfes avaient réussi à le tuer, il restait encore Bolg qui connaissait ses projets et n'hésiterait pas à les mettre en œuvre. Par conséquent, son plan était toujours d'actualité et Legolas devait être mis en courant.

Chaque mot était une torture supplémentaire. Thranduil ferma un instant les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement pour planter son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Il compte nous prendre au piège, révéla-t-il d'une voix lente et rauque, entre l'armée de Bolg et des nains…et les Mangeterre.

— Les mangeterre ? répéta Legolas sans comprendre.

— Surveille les Mangeterre, répéta Thranduil en reprenant sa respiration. Bolg…Bolg partira de Dale demain. Il doit rejoindre Azog dans la plaine… »

A nouveau, le visage de Thranduil se contracta. Elrond l'aida à se redresser et Thranduil crachat du sang. Legolas enleva son manteau, le roula en boule et le plaça derrière les épaules de son père.

« Thranduil, je vais vous donner quelque chose, annonça Elrond. Quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant. Vous aurez la sensation de vous endormir. Cela vous maintiendra en vie jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus dans les cavernes. »

Thranduil n'avait plus la force de parler. A la place, il hocha faiblement la tête et Elrond glissa entre ses lèvres une minuscule fiole qui ne devait pas contenir plus d'une gorgée. Il ne sentit plus rien.

Elrond fut déconcentré quelques instants par une dispute entre un elfe de la forêt noire et Sigrid. Il se tourna vers eux mais ne parvint à les voir tant les elfes qui s'étaient approchés étaient nombreux. Tous pleuraient pour leur roi et Elrond ne pouvait pas laisser Thranduil pour soigner un homme.

De nouveau, il se reconcentra sur Thranduil. Sa drogue avait fait effet. Le cœur de Thranduil s'était ralenti au point d'être à peine perceptible. Le flot de sang avait diminué et sa respiration était régulière. Elrond enroula des bandages serrés autour de son ventre tout en murmurant rapidement des formules de guérison. Ses efforts avaient drainé une bonne partie de ses forces et il lui en faudrait davantage une fois arrivé au palais du roi. Heureusement qu'il avait son anneau.

« Que sont les mangeterres ? demanda finalement Legolas.

— Des créatures si anciennes que personne ne sait vraiment si elles existent ! » expliqua Gandalf en surgissant près d'eux.

Il était vêtu de son habituel manteau mais qui cette fois était couvert d'éclaboussures noires. Il avait guidé les elfes au sud à la poursuite des orques.

« Ils sont aussi appelés grands Vers du désert, reprit Gandalf. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait dans ces contrées. Ils creusent des galeries si profondes qu'elles en sont invisibles et si hautes qu'un homme peut s'y tenir debout sans difficulté. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle si Azog en a à sa solde.

— L'avez-vous trouvé ? s'enquit Legolas.

— Non, il s'est enfuit. J'ignore où car nous avons trouvé tous les autres orques. Thranduil… ?

— Nous devons le ramener au plus vite, » décida Elrond.

Elrond se redressa, nettoya négligemment ses mains ensanglantées sur une serviette, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Leur discussion n'avait pas été secrète et l'inquiétude des elfes nullement levée.

Legolas ne s'était pas éloigné de son père. Elrond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le força à se mettre debout. La prise du Semi-Elfe sur le prince ne faiblit pas alors que ce dernier était pris d'un vertige persistant.

« Prenez garde à vous, recommanda Elrond. Cette technique a drainé vos forces. J'en suis navré mais vous vous remettrez vite. »


	55. Chapter 55

A présent les cavaliers étaient revenus. L'attaque planifiée contre Dol Guldur s'était transformée en simple escarmouche, l'armée d'Azog n'étant pas complètement sortie dans la forêt. C'était une victoire tout de même, sans blessé ou presque de leur côté, mais les elfes n'avaient pas le cœur à la fêter. Ils avaient tardé. Peut-être trop pour sauver leur roi.

Deux elfes se faufilèrent entre les rangs des soldats en armure. Ils tenaient une civière improvisée et la déposèrent à terre, attendant les directives. Thranduil avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Elrond vérifia une dernière fois les blessures les plus graves puis il se redressa.

« Vous pouvez l'emmener, autorisa-t-il. Faites attention ! Allez doucement et sans heurts. »

Legolas resta à proximité de son père, surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux elfes qui firent délicatement glisser Thranduil sur la civière. Ils le recouvrirent d'une couverture pour le protéger et quatre gardes se postèrent près d'eux tandis que la garde royale restait attentive à proximité.

Une fois libre, Elrond partit à la recherche de son autre patient, dont les blessures dépassaient les compétences des elfes des bois. Il ne tarda pas à identifier l'empoisonnement. Il marmonna quelques formules pour soulager la douleur de Bain mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, faute de remèdes suffisants. Elrond posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sigrid, qui ne quittait pas son frère.

« Il n'est pas en danger de mort immédiat, la rassura-t-il. Le poison des Nazgul est terrible mais votre frère peut y résister encore quelques heures. Quand nous serons en sécurité, je le soignerai. Vous, en revanche, vous devez vous reposer. »

Avant que Sigrid n'ait pu le remercier, Elrond était déjà parti, la laissant aux bons soins des elfes des bois. Incapable de marcher, un cavalier l'aida à monter sur un cheval. Bain emmené sur une civière par deux elfes. Aucun soldat ne vint assurer sa protection et les elfes se mêlèrent à l'armée. Le corps d'Hilda, masqué par une couverture, fut déposé sur une autre civière et les elfes qui la portaient restèrent à l'écart des autres.

La troupe se mit en marche.

L'avant-garde ouvrait le chemin, lentement pour que les autres puissent les suivre. Ils tiraient souvent des flèches dans les arbres et des araignées tombaient à terre. En d'autres circonstances, leurs toiles et leurs nids auraient dû être enflammés, seulement ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Venaient ensuite Elrond, Gandalf et Legolas qui escortaient la civière. Elrond se penchait souvent sur Thranduil pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours inconscient. Une bonne chose que les éclaireurs aient trouvé Feren et n'aient pas utilisé sa fiole sur lui, il avait pu la récupérer. Un soldat tenait les chevaux de Legolas et d'Elrond à proximité.

« Vous devriez monter votre cheval, Legolas, conseilla Elrond. Il est normal d'être épuisé après cela.

— Je vais bien, murmura le prince sans s'éloigner de son père. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose.

— Il s'agit de la seule chose que les hommes m'aient apprise quand j'étais encore jeune et ignorant, expliqua Elrond avec un sourire nostalgique des temps anciens. Un paysan avait eu la jambe écrasée par un cheval fou et s'était presque vidé de son sang. Le guérisseur avait cousu son artère avec celle de sa fille.

— Cousu !

— Cela semble barbare quand je le dis ainsi mais c'était efficace et a sauvé le père. De justesse et tous les deux ont manqué de peu de mourir, mais cela avait fonctionné. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne qu'entre membres du même sang et même alors le taux de survie est très faible, pour le blessé comme pour celui qui donne le sang. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de morts avec cela et parfois de personnes saines. Je ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. »

Legolas ignorait s'il devait en être admiratif ou écœuré. La méthode avait sauvé son père mais il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier. Lui-même se sentait nauséeux et aussi fatigué que s'il avait passé toute la journée à s'entrainer au maniement des armes.

Elrond dut sentir son trouble car il ne donna pas d'autre détail. Il n'insista pas non plus pour que le prince reprenne son chemin. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, le bruit de leurs pas et celui des sabots rythmant leur lent trajet.

Legolas ne quittait pas son père. Si seulement ils étaient partis avant ! Juste une heure plus tôt, ils seraient arrivés avant qu'Azog n'inflige de telles blessures à Thranduil. Seulement ils avaient tous pensé affronter les Nazguls de Dol Guldur et s'étaient préparés en conséquence pour lancer un assaut d'envergure. Gandalf lui-même avait recommandé la plus grande prudence. Et voilà qu'à peine parti les hurlements de Tilda leur avaient fait comprendre leur erreur ! Thranduil était si près d'eux ! Si Legolas n'avait pas rappelé les patrouilles pour préparer une guerre ouverte contre une forteresse imprenable, s'ils étaient partis un peu plus tôt…Ils seraient arrivés assez tôt pour le sauver. C'était sa décision. Sa décision qui avait presque tué son propre père.

Elrond posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du prince.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, déclara le Semi-Elfe. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez pour protéger votre peuple. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Toutes nos informations indiquaient que Thranduil était prisonnier à Dol Guldur. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il était ici. S'il était réellement à Dol Guldur, y aller sans être préparé aurait causé un carnage dans vos rangs. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et vous avez agi avec sagesse.

— J'aurais dû… »

Elrond comprenait la culpabilité du prince. Il faudrait bien plus que des mots pour alléger son cœur. Avec tous les soldats qui étaient à proximité, Elrond ne tenait pas à engager une conversation personnelle. Il parlerait avec Legolas plus tard.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Du haut de sa monture et alors qu'un elfe lui avait donné de l'eau et du pain et la tenait contre lui, Sigrid, à moitié endormie, songea que cette partie du voyage était bien plus agréable que les précédentes. Elle avait chaud, n'avait plus faim et le pas du cheval la berçait doucement. Elle s'endormait parfois quelques minutes et se réveillait aussitôt.

Enfin, les montagnes se dressèrent devant eux. L'herbe céda la place à une route pavée de pierres anciennes. Les chevaux hennirent, heureux de se retrouver chez eux.

Au détour d'un virage, elle découvrit pour la première fois le royaume des elfes. Elle en avait si souvent entendu parler pendant son enfance ! Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à une telle vision. La rivière sous le pont vrombissait tandis que des soldats gardaient les hautes portes délicatement gravées. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ils étaient arrivés ! Devant elle se trouvait la sécurité, celle pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus des semaines entières et pour laquelle ils avaient failli mourir. Sigrid esquissa un léger sourire.

Les soldats rompirent leur garde pour se rapprocher d'eux dès qu'ils virent l'armée de retour, trop tôt pour avoir été jusqu'à Dol Guldur. Leurs visages se défirent et ils attendirent la terrible nouvelle. Elle ne vint pas. Les soldats entrèrent dans la forteresse sans un mot pour les gardes, qui en furent réduits à observer la civière passer devant eux.

A l'intérieur, les lumières brillaient de mille feux, comme autant d'étoiles blanches accrochées au plafond sculpté. Sigrid ouvrit son œil valide en sentant une pression sur son bras. Elle glissa sur le sol, soutenue par un elfe, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qu'un autre emmenait. Elle allait le suivre quand le chemin fut obstrué par une foule d'elfes. Ceux-là n'étaient pas en armure, le visage masqué par des casques mais vêtus de beaux vêtements surmontés de bijoux brillants. Ils murmuraient à voix basse dans leur langue chantante. Leurs regards perçants ne quittaient pas leur roi, inconscient de toute l'agitation, alors qu'Elrond l'emmenait dans un escalier. Des gardes se postèrent de part et d'autre de la rampe, interdisant à quiconque de les suivre.

« Venez avec moi ! ordonna vivement un elfe. Vous avez besoin d'être soignée. »

Sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire, un guérisseur emmena Sigrid. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre car elle voulait rester avec son frère et sa sœur mais l'épuisement finit par la vaincre. Elle s'effondra dans les bras du guérisseur et l'elfe la porta vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Réponse en vrac :

Je ne prends jamais mal les conseils et les remarques (sauf celles qui disent 'tu vas mourir pour avoir tué l'elfe', ça je n'aime pas trop. Ce ne sont que des fictions alors les menaces, même au second degré, merci bien). Au contraire, je les aime beaucoup. Si LOTRA n'avait pas fait de remarques, je n'aurais jamais modifié la fic : Sigrid et Tilda ne seraient jamais revenues sauver leur frère, la fuite aurait été beaucoup plus courte et quasiment personne n'aurait été blessé. Autrement dit, ça aurait été très ennuyeux. Conseil accepté ^^ Je verrai si je modifie ou pas.

Les postes sont : mercredi midi (ou plutôt vers 13 heures/14 heures) et dimanche sauf exception. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre dimanche prochain.

Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire si elle finit bien ? Ce n'est pas bien de spoiler !

J'ai encore des projets pour Sigrid, elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Si l'un des ados devait mourir, ç'aurait été Bain, pas elle. C'est vrai que la terre du milieu est dangereuse mais ils ont été protégés par Thranduil, Feren et Hilda. Un peu comme les hobbits (qui font leur taille, d'ailleurs).

je suis ravie de voir que vous avez été plusieurs à apprécier l'idée de la transfusion !

Je suis au courant pour les dragons du Nord et que les mange-terre sont une pure invention des films. Simplement je voulais rattacher les mange-terre à quelque chose de réel, leur donner un background et j'ai pris les dragons du nord, comme des 'faux dragons' qui ont muté. Même si c'est Tolkien qui indique des dragons dans le nord, je trouve étrange qu'à la mort de Smaug et alors que le magot d'Erebor est toujours indemne avec l'Arkenstone, aucun autre dragon n'est descendu. D'où l'idée de mange-terre, espèce de dragon dévoyés sans aile. J'avoue aimer les possibilités qu'offrent des mange-terres.


	56. Chapter 56

Les portes se refermèrent au grand dam des conseillers du roi qui restèrent dehors. Elrond avait préparé une chambre pour Thranduil, au cas où il devrait le soigner en urgence, au sein de l'infirmerie mais à l'écart des salles principales où se reposaient nombre de soldats blessés. Deux gardes se postèrent à l'intérieur de la salle, livides, leurs beaux visages fermés et les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines. Deux autres s'étaient postés à l'extérieur et interdisaient à quiconque de s'approcher. Au dehors, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, les elfes des bois s'étaient réunis, portant des bougies et murmurant des prières aux Valars.

Penché au-dessus de son patient, Elrond observait les blessures de Thranduil. Curieusement, contrairement à ce que Feren avait dit, Thranduil ne souffrait pas d'empoisonnement. Il y en avait encore des traces, mais déjà anciennes et son corps les avaient déjà combattues.

En revanche, Elrond n'avait pas prévu de devoir soigner le souffle noir. Une bonne chose qu'il garde toujours de l'athelas avec lui. Sitôt entré dans la pièce, il fit chauffer de l'eau et y plongea une bonne poignée de ces herbes considérées à tort comme mauvaises. L'odeur mentholée se diffusa dans la salle, libérant les esprits.

Le guérisseur royal restait à l'écart pour ne pas gêner Elrond mais prêt à le seconder à tout instant. Il veillait à ce que les réserves de linge propre soient renouvelées et que de l'eau chauffe continuellement. Il se tordait les mains sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

Elrond prit un couteau et coupa rapidement les bandages et les vêtements de Thranduil, dévoilant la peau maculée de sang et de plaies. Les vêtements collaient à sa peau à cause du sang séché. Elrond et le guérisseur royal humidifièrent le tissu pour le décoller lentement sans causer davantage de dommages. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, le guérisseur royal fit glisser les vêtements humides des épaules du roi. Il les roula en boule et les empila sur une table.

Des journées entières passées à marcher dans la forêt sans pouvoir se laver n'avait pas arrangé les choses et avant de pouvoir soigner Thranduil, Elrond savait qu'il devait le laver lui. Il récupéra l'eau chaude infusée par les feuilles d'athelas et la versa dans un bassin. Le guérisseur royal remit de l'eau à chauffer pour plus tard.

Elrond appliqua délicatement le linge humide et enleva la crasse et le sang séché. Elrond plongea un linge puis le passa sur la peau du roi, enlevant des journées de saleté accumulée, lavant le sang de Thranduil qui avait séché mais aussi le sang noir des orques dont le roi était couvert. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les blessures propres qu'Elrond put les jauger avec précision. Les sourcils froncés, l'elfe passa les doigts sur l'abdomen transpercé.

Au fur et à mesure que les blessures émergeaient, le visage du guérisseur royal s'affaissait. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de blessures sur un elfe qui respirait encore.

La peau de Thranduil avait pris une teinte violacée là où les orques l'avaient frappé. Trop souvent à en juger par le nombre de coups qu'Elrond pouvait compter. Pire, son corps était couvert d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, dont les plus inquiétantes l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Le muscle de son avant-bras était entièrement sectionné et l'os partiellement entaillé. Elrond devrait s'assurer de correctement le soigner ou Thranduil en conserverait des séquelles. Celles de sa jambe étaient également très inquiétantes. L'épée qui avait touché Thranduil était émoussée avec une lame crantée : la lame n'avait pas tranché dans les chairs, mais les avait cruellement arrachées, laissant un amas béant de chairs mutilées. Le trou laissé par l'orque atteignait le fémur, qui en avait été brisé sous la force.

Certaines blessures, plus anciennes, présentaient des signes d'infection. D'autres étaient déjà guéries et ne demanderaient pas de soin. Cette causée par Azog en revanche était béante. Le pic était ressorti dans son dos. Déjà affaibli par des semaines de privation et d'autres blessures, Thranduil avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Legolas se glissa dans la pièce. Il avait hésité de longues minutes sur le seuil avant de se décider.

« Les blessures de Thranduil sont sérieuses, expliqua Elrond, mais moins que ce que j'avais craint. J'ignore comment, mais l'empoisonnement a été soigné.

— Alors il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Legolas avec espoir.

— Je pense, bien qu'il restera affaibli quelques semaines. Son corps a enduré plus de privations et de souffrances qu'il ne peut en supporter. »

Legolas s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de Thranduil dans les siennes. Elle était glacée sous son toucher. Il effleura d'une main le front de son père. C'était si inhabituel de voir Thranduil inconscient !

Elrond déposa une poignée d'athelas sur la blessure. Il murmura rapidement des formules magiques et peu à peu les bords de la plaie se rapprochaient. Cela exigeait un effort colossal de la part du Semi-Elfe car il prenait garde à ne pas utiliser les maigres forces de Thranduil. La peau, rose et fine, couvrait les chairs meurtries. Le sang cessa de couler.

Finalement, au bout de quatre heures, Elrond se redressa. Il prit plusieurs fioles sur l'étagère, et les aligna devant lui. Il en versa un peu de chaque dans un flacon vide, comptant avec précision le nombre de goutte puis diluant le tout avec un peu d'eau. Une fois satisfait, il fit avaler une cuillerée du mélange au roi. Avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à combattre les infections naissantes. Cela et des soins réguliers pour garder les plaies propres.

« Je ne vais pas utiliser trop de magie sur lui, expliqua Elrond. Son corps risquerait de ne pas en supporter davantage. Il vaut mieux qu'il se remette à son rythme sans y être forcé.

— Alors mon père se remettra ? Sans…sans séquelles ?

— Oui, s'il se repose. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un dépasser autant ses limites. Votre père est résistant, Legolas. Il survivra. Il l'a toujours fait et le fera encore.

— Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Seigneur Elrond ! »

Elrond balaya d'un vague geste de la main. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune reconnaissance. Elrond finit par poser un baume sur toutes les blessures encore ouvertes avant de les bander avec de la soie. Celle du visage de Thranduil ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle était partiellement refermée et avec des soins, elle disparaitrait sans laisser de cicatrices. Pour les autres, il ne saurait le dire. Celles du dos qui ressemblaient presque à des coups de griffe de warg dataient de plusieurs semaines et n'étaient plus que des estafilades claires. Elles ne l'inquiétaient pas beaucoup. Celles qui le préoccupaient étaient le bras et la jambe. Il devrait les surveiller de près.

« Thranduil peut être ramené dans ses quartiers, poursuivit Elrond. Il y sera plus à son aise et je pourrai rester à ses côtés. Vous également. Il sera heureux de vous savoir en sécurité. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Rien ne vous atteindra ce soir et votre royaume ne s'effondrera pas si vous prenez quelques heures pour vous-même.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, je l'ai défié, avoua le prince. Devant ses propres soldats !

— Thranduil ne vous reprochera jamais de suivre votre cœur. Ne le faites donc pas vous-même ! Il est fier de vous, Legolas. Il l'a toujours été. »

Les paroles bienveillantes d'Elrond ne suffirent pas à apaiser le prince. Deux guérisseurs s'avancèrent pour emmener le roi dans ses appartements. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur peuple, Legolas les mena au travers d'un dédale de couloirs dissimulés dans les épais murs de la forteresse des elfes sylvains. Creusés au plus profond de la roche, Thranduil avait bien pris garde à ce que l'infirmerie soit accessible par de nombreux passages au cours de la création des cavernes.

Elrond aida les gardes à installer Thranduil dans son lit sans appuyer par mégarde sur ses nombreuses blessures. A nouveau, les soldats se postèrent en faction, cette fois dans le salon, pour laisser à leur roi et leur prince toute l'intimité nécessaire à ces drôles de retrouvailles. Legolas tira un fauteuil près du lit. Il s'y assit, les jambes croisées, la main de son père dans les siennes.

Elrond observa un instant le fils, aussi inquiet pour lui que pour le père. Les relations de Thranduil et Legolas avaient toujours été tendues. Un peu comme la sienne avec ses fils après la mort de Celebrian, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte interrompirent leurs pensées. Legolas se redressa, les sourcils froncés, ennuyé d'être dérangé. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, Gandalf se glissa dans la pièce. Son chapeau pointu était de travers et il tenait son bâton dans une main.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger à pareil moment, assura le magicien, mais si les paroles de Thranduil sont vraies –et je n'ai nul doute qu'elles le soient- nous devons trouver les mangeterres au plus vite avant qu'eux ne fondent sur nous. Azog a probablement déjà tout préparé. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

— J'arrive, » promit Legolas à voix basse.

Il aurait préféré rester auprès de son père mais il savait qu'il avait des devoirs à accomplir et ses désirs n'entraient pas en compte. Il reposa doucement la main de Thranduil sur le lit, se leva, présenta ses excuses à Elrond, puis suivi Gandalf à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Les mangeterres sont difficiles à débusquer, annonça le magicien à voix basse. Il me faudra votre pouvoir pour trouver tous leurs tunnels.

— Mon pouvoir ? s'étonna Legolas. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir !

— La forêt obéit au roi et le sang de Thranduil coule dans vos veines. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de l'utiliser mais il est temps de réveiller le prince qui sommeille en vous ! Une fois les tunnels trouvés, nous devront tuer les mangeterres et condamner les tunnels. Sans votre aide, fouiller la forêt prendra des siècles. »

Legolas hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Les sortilèges avaient toujours été du domaine de Thranduil, Legolas n'avait jamais posé de question et ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Lui avait toujours préféré défendre son royaume son arc à la main, chose que Thranduil ne pouvait plus faire de par sa position. Être régent avait changé son point de vue sur tant de choses ! Legolas comprenait pour la première fois toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur les épaules de son père et elles étaient écrasantes. Comment son père avait-il fait toutes ses années ? Son apparente froideur s'éclairait tout à coup et Legolas se maudissait pour avoir été si aveugle. Il se maudissait d'autant plus qu'il comprenait à présent que Thranduil l'avait toujours protégé de ces responsabilités et l'avait laissé libre d'être le soldat qu'il rêvait d'être.

Magicien et prince sortirent des cavernes. Trois phalanges d'elfes en armures attendaient près des portes, tant le royaume sylvestre craignait une attaque des orques.

« Vous êtes le prince de la forêt noire, commença Gandalf.

— Vous me l'avez déjà dit, murmura Legolas, mais j'ignore toujours ce que je dois faire.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire ! Vous connaissez cette forêt, chacun de ces arbres, vous avez grandi à l'ombre de leurs branches. Vous les sentez même si vous n'y avez jamais pris garde. Vous pouvez sentir ce qui ne devrait pas y être. »

Legolas croyait savoir de quoi parlait le magicien. Son père savait toujours où étaient les nids des araignées avant même que n'arrivent les rapports des patrouilles. De là à savoir le faire lui-même…il s'enfonça sous les arbres, concentré sur l'état de la forêt. Il finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'adossa à un arbre, les yeux dans le vague, comme si ne rien voir suffirait à développer des sens dont il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas eu connaissance. Ils restèrent sous les arbres un long moment. Finalement, Legolas rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait réellement quelque chose près des cavernes qui ne devrait pas y être. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi précisément mais il pensait savoir où.

« Vers l'est, » indiqua le prince.

Il mena Gandalf au travers les arbres jusqu'au point qui l'avait intrigué, à peine à six cent mètres des portes de la forteresse des elfes. Si près et pourtant jamais soupçonné ! Legolas était certain que le tunnel était là et qu'il ne s'agissait pas du seul. Il marqua l'endroit puis se dirigea vers l'est sur deux cent mètres. Il y en avait un autre sous ses pieds. Il sentait que les racines avaient été cruellement arrachées par les mangeterres sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. A nouveau, il marqua l'endroit, notant que l'écorce des arbres était plus terne et que quelques branches s'affaissaient vers le sol. Une sourde colère s'empara de son cœur. Cela n'était pas assez que les orques aient failli tuer son père, il fallait qu'ils détruisent sa forêt ! D'un geste rageur, Legolas grava une croix avec le bout de son couteau. Il trouva un troisième tunnel, bien plus au nord, presque au pied des montagnes des elfes.

« L'armée aurait été prise en embuscade dès sa première sortie ! enragea Legolas. Sans rien voir venir, sans même se douter que le sol s'ouvrirait derrière nous ! Si mon père n'avait pas été là… »

Gandalf hocha distraitement la tête, ses pensées fixées vers le mal qui s'était enfui de Dol Guldur. Si les elfes sylvains étaient défaits, le nord serait libre pour le Nécromancien. Trouver les tunnels était un bon début mais ne saurait leur apporter la victoire contre Sauron. Ce n'était que contrecarrer les plans d'Azog et l'orque pâle en établirait un nouveau d'ici peu. A nouveau, Legolas marqua l'endroit de son épée.

« Je n'en sens pas d'autre, déclara Legolas.

— Bien, alors occupons-nous de ceux ci.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, marmonna le prince. Azog trouvera autre chose.

— Nous trouverons. La Forêt Noire ne tombera pas.

— Au moins ne serons-nous pas pris au dépourvu. »

Malgré sa tentative de se réjouir de la situation, le regard du prince était triste. Des jours sombres s'annonçaient pour son royaume et les responsabilités n'avaient jamais pesé aussi lourd sur ses jeunes épaules. Plus que jamais, Legolas souhaitait le soutien de son père mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir. Pas tant que Thranduil serait inconscient en tout cas. Peut-être qu'après, Legolas pourrait redevenir un simple prince soldat dirigeant l'armée plutôt qu'un régent dont les choix signifiaient la vie ou la mort de tout son peuple.

La mort dans l'âme, Legolas revint vers les cavernes avec le magicien. Les soldats gardaient toujours les portes, en suffisamment grand nombre pour faire face à une attaque d'envergure.

« Les tunnels sont marqués, annonça Legolas. Chacune des phalanges s'occupera d'un. Vous devez y pénétrer et tuer les mangeterres. Surtout tuer les mangeterres ! Ils ne peuvent pénétrer dans les cavernes sans être démasqués mais leur existence même est une épée de Damoclès. Nous ne pouvons laisser Azog placer ses pions comme bon lui semble !

— Je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut pour faire s'effondrer les tunnels, précisa Gandalf. Plusieurs explosions au bon endroit devraient faire assez de dégâts pour que les orques ne puissent les rouvrir. Faites vite avant qu'Azog ne lance son offensive ! »

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête. Des soldats s'étaient déjà munis de pelles pour creuser la terre. Alors que Gandalf s'esquivait pour préparer ses explosifs, les soldats sous la direction de Legolas repartirent dans la forêt.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires !

Fin de la (longue) partie sur le sauvetage de Thranduil ! Prochains épisodes : retour sur Bilbon, Thorin et le reste des nains. Je sens que ça va plaire à pas mal de lecteurs XD


	57. Chapter 57

Mes sincères excuses pour le gros troll de mercredi !

Entre les partiels de vendredi, le week-end chez mes parents et le devoir à rendre au 30, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser le chapitre et je voulais ajouter la partie sur la poussière. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Il y aura aussi un chapitre demain. Pour le chapitre de mercredi prochain, il est possible qu'il soit posté le soir en fonction de mon emploi du temps.

Voilà voilà. Un bon gros troll qui ne devrait pas se reproduire !

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la sombre montagne d'Erebor. De tous les flambeaux qui parsemaient les hauts murs de la salle principale, seuls deux étaient allumés. Les flammes, faibles, dansaient sur le bois et leur lumière se réverbéraient le long des murs en pierre sombre. Thorin se trouvait sur son trône, à mi-chemin entre les deux lumières. Les lumières se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres qu'il dardait sur la porte en face de lui qui séparait son royaume chéri de la ville de Dale infestée d'orques.

Un crépitement attira son attention. Aussitôt, Thorin tourna la tête vers le bruit. Ce n'était que la flamme qui s'éteignait doucement. Le nain poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec le hobbit, il devenait complètement paranoïaque. Il se rassit sur son trône.

Subitement, il eut une illumination. Il bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la salle, aussi immense que vide. Thorin descendit les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la salle du trésor. Il ne croisa personne dans l'intervalle mais Balin et Gloin continuaient à procéder à l'inventaire et au tri des immenses richesses de la montagne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de le voir. Ils ne redressèrent la tête que quand ils ne purent faire semblant de ne pas le voir.

« Un problème ? demanda Balin d'une voix neutre.

— Où est la poudre d'or ?

— Le coffre gris, dix mètres sur la droite. Tu risques de ne pas le voir, il y a une coiffe en argent et un collier de pierres vertes posées dessus. »

Thorin trouva sans difficulté le coffre en question. La poudre d'or le remplissait entièrement. Il y plongea les doigts et étudia la fine poudre.

« Elle est parfaite ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sombre sourire.

Balin et Gloin échangèrent un regard perplexe. Thorin prit le coffre, le posa sur son épaule puis quitta la salle du trésor. De sa main libre, il caressait l'arkenstone qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« J'ignore ce qu'il a en tête mais ce n'est pas bon, » murmura Balin. Gloin préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Thorin. Tous deux se repenchèrent sur leurs comptes ennuyeux et barbants.

Thorin remonta dans le hall. Il en avait assez de guetter les ombres à chaque instant, de tendre l'oreille et de sursauter au moindre bruit. Sitôt arrivé dans le hall, il ouvrit le coffre et commença à lancer au sol des poignées de poussière d'or derrière lui. Il avança en cercle de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'à revenir près de son trône. Les dalles étaient couvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière d'or, presque invisible à présent qu'un seul flambeau éclairait la grande salle.

Thorin attendit. Patiemment, minute après minute, heure après heure. Etre en colère contre Bilbon était plus simple que contre Azog. Penser à Bilbon lui évitait de penser à Azog et à tous les orques qui attendaient devant ses portes. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les bras de son fauteuil.

Soudain, il décela un endroit sans poussière, à une dizaine de mètres. Il faisait si noir que même ses yeux de nains habitués à l'obscurité décelèrent avec peine une empreinte de pied nu. Bilbon n'avait pas vu le sol couvert de poussière d'or.

Thorin prit une gemme de cinq centimètres de diamètre qu'il avait caché dans son manteau. Il lança la pierre de toutes ses forces à l'endroit où il devinait que le hobbit se tenait. Bilbon eut à peine le temps de s'écarter. La pierre lui percuta la tempe. Bilbon s'effondra. Sur le sol, toujours invisible mais effaçant par sa présence la poussière. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que Thorin était déjà près de lui.

Bilbon roula à terre, se redressa, et fila aussi vite que possible, le nain sur ses talons. Bilbon ne pouvait espérer le semer car la poussière d'or maculait son manteau et chaque pas en délogeait quelques grains. Cela suffisait à laisser une piste pour Thorin.

En désespoir de cause, Bilbon se dirigea vers la salle au trésor. Il ignorait où était le reste de la compagnie mais Balin y était et serait sûrement d'une grande aide. Il bondit du haut des marches, se réceptionna en bas et recommença à courir. Thorin n'était qu'à trois mètres derrière lui. S'il ralentissait, il serait pris, Bilbon le savait. Il entendait le souffle rauque du nain.

Finalement, après des minutes interminables, ils dépassèrent tous les deux les portes de la salle du trésor. Bilbon ne s'arrêta pas. Il sauta, prit appui sur un coffre puis bondit au dessus de la table sur laquelle Balin et Gloin avaient posé les gemmes qu'ils inventoriaient. Les deux nains, surpris de voir Thorin débouler dans la pièce aussi furieux, ne sentirent pas le léger coup de vent qui passa entre eux.

Soudainement, Bilbon enleva son anneau et apparu, derrière la table. La gemme lui avait entaillé la tempe et un filet de sang disparaissait dans son cou. Balin et Gloin sursautèrent.

« Vous allez causer la perte de toute la compagnie ! s'exclama Bilbon. Votre folie vous fera perdre votre famille et vos amis et vous n'aurez plus que ces babioles pour vous consoler ! »

En même temps qu'il invectivait le roi d'Erebor, le hobbit s'empara d'une poignée de gemmes blanches et les lança de toutes ses forces vers le nain. Elles retombèrent sur Thorin comme une pluie étincelante.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard une bonne minute sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne flanche. Le visage empourpré, Thorin se retenait tant bien que mal de sauter sur son cambrioleur.

Ils étaient séparés par une épaisse table en bois massif surmontée d'innombrables boites remplies des plus beaux bijoux du trésor d'Erebor. Ni Balin ni Gloin ne voulaient intervenir. Ils reculaient lentement mais restaient prêts à se jeter devant le hobbit si les choses dégénéraient.

« Comment osez-vous ! gronda Thorin.

— J'ose parce que je tiens à vous ! Comme chacun des membres de cette compagnie mais vous êtes trop obnubilé par ce trésor vous en rendre compte ! Allez-vous perdre tout cela pour des pierres ?

— Pour mon royaume !

— Le royaume d'Erebor ne vit que dans vos souvenirs ! répliqua vertement Bilbon. Ceci n'est qu'une montagne peuplée de morts et de cailloux sans valeur. Sans valeur parce que vous ne saurez jamais quoi en faire ! Allez-vous les manger ? Leur parler quand tous les autres nains vous éviteront comme la peste ? Allez-vous estimer et protéger votre trésor plus que votre propre famille ?

— Qui croyez-vous être pour me dire cela ? Vous, un épicier d'un quartier calme qui avez passé votre temps entre manger et fumer la pipe !

— Un ami ! Je suis un ami…Puissiez-vous un jour vous en souvenir avant de tout perdre et vous perdre vous-même ! »

Soudainement, le hobbit tourna les talons. Son manteau enlevé et jeté sur un tas de bijoux, il fila à toute vitesse car il entendait dans son dos les pas lourds de Thorin, lancé à sa poursuite. Petit et agile, le hobbit ne craignait pas d'être rattrapé. Il n'eut pas besoin de mettre son anneau. Il y avait tant de couloirs et il était si silencieux que Thorin ne sut jamais par où il était allé.

Essoufflé et le cœur lourd, Bilbon se mit à trottiner.

Le plan qu'il avait échafaudé avec les nains n'était pas aisé à mettre en œuvre. Voler l'arkenstone était voué à l'échec si Thorin continuait à la surveiller d'aussi près. La pierre était toujours dans son champ de vision ou dans sa main.

Même Balin n'avait pu trouver une opportunité. L'astuce de la poussière d'or le trahirait à chaque approche. Lui qui avait pensé que son invisibilité le rendait infaillible se rendait compte que ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

L'arkenstone semblait accroitre son pouvoir sur l'esprit de Thorin. Il ne dormait plus et passait peu de temps à manger là où encore quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait présidé un joyeux banquet. Sombre et austère, les yeux fixés sur les murs de sa montagne ou dans le vide quand il pensait à la splendeur d'Erebor aux temps anciens, Thorin déambulait sans but. Bilbon l'avait souvent suivi, caché dans l'obscurité et aussi silencieux qu'une souris, sans même utiliser son anneau magique. Voir le grand nain tomber si bas lui brisait le cœur.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que la situation perdurait. Le plan de Balin de voler l'Arkenstone était désespéré mais c'était la seule solution qui leur restait. Le vieux nain ignorait si ce plan ferait reprendre ses esprits à Thorin ou, pire, si ça lui ferait davantage perdre la tête. Aucun des membres de la compagnie n'avait osé parler de cette hypothèse à voix haute mais tous y pensaient.

Peu désireux de retrouver si tôt après son nouvel échec le reste des nains, Bilbon continua de marcher dans le noir. Il en avait assez de cette atmosphère étouffante. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'était pas sorti à l'air libre.

D'un pas décidé, il remonta vers les plus hauts niveaux jusqu'à l'arche qui surplombait l'immense salle des coffres. Comme mû par un mauvais pressentiment, Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, pensant un instant avoir vu l'ombre du dragon le dominer. Il n'en était rien, Smaug était mort. Bilbon frissonna. Il accéléra le pas et trottina jusqu'au bout du pont où il s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre qui menait à la porte secrète.

A force d'être enfermé dans la montagne, il en avait perdu la notion du temps. Malgré le vent qui frappait avec violence les parois de la montagne et la neige qui tombait des épais nuages gris, il s'assit sur une pierre et observa les étoiles briller au-dessus de lui. Tout en ayant une préférence pour les belles journées d'été qu'il passait à fumer la pipe dans sa maison aux portes rondes, il comprenait l'affection des elfes pour les étoiles. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il se demanda vaguement comment se débrouillait le prince Legolas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kili attendait des nouvelles des elfes mais ses messages restaient vains. La compagnie s'en inquiétait sans oser le dire. S'ils ne pouvaient plus se fier aux elfes, alors que faire ?

Pour la troisième fois depuis son départ, Bilbon songea à prendre la poudre d'escampette et rentrer chez lui. Après tout, c'était une histoire de nains, d'elfes et d'orques. Qu'avaient à voir un pauvre hobbit là-dedans ?

Tout aussi désespéré qu'il était, Bilbon se força à sourire. La situation n'était pas si terrible ! Gandalf allait revenir pour en savoir plus. Il apporterait des nouvelles et l'espoir de ce sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il fallait juste avoir confiance ! Gandalf ne les avait jamais déçus après tout…sauf quand il les avait laissé en plan près de trolls, quand il était parti sans entrer dans la forêt noire et quand il avait tenté sans succès de ramener un peu de bon sens dans la fichu caboche de Thorin.

« Bon, compter sur Gandalf est une bonne idée mais compter sur nous est peut-être mieux, » murmura Bilbon en regrettant l'absence de pipe.

Fumer l'avait toujours aidé mais ni sa pipe ni son herbe n'avaient survécu à ce voyage. Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa à la paroi glacée de la montagne, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Même sans chaussure, la peau des hobbits était assez épaisse pour qu'il ne ressente pas trop le froid.

« Thorin sait dans quel pétrin il nous a mis, songea Bilbon. Mais il refuse de l'avouer et la seule solution viendra des elfes. Comment faire alliance avec eux ? Legolas n'accepterait pas –pas avec Tauriel et Thranduil- et Thorin…Thorin est Thorin. Peut-être les nains de Dain ? Thorin a l'air d'apprécier son cousin mais comment contacter Dain ? Et Dain a été clair lors de son départ… »

A chaque fois que ce plan avait été évoqué entre eux, Balin et Dwalin n'avaient jamais été très sûrs. Le cousin de Thorin était puissant parmi les nains et dirigeait la plus grande armée de leur peuple mais il était aussi prudent et ne gaspillerait pas la vie des siens pour une quête vaine. Il avait déjà refusé son soutien à la reconquête d'Erebor du temps de Smaug. Pourtant, Bilbon savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Dain ne pouvait éternellement ignorer les orques ou son propre cousin, il devrait prendre une décision. Si seulement Bilbon pouvait le convaincre de faire alliance avec les elfes !

* * *

Autre chapitre demain !

Réponses en vrac :

Les mangeterres ont été très mal utilisés parJackson ! L'idée est terrible mais ça aurait été bien plus judicieux de lancer une attaque à découvert, attendre que les elfes et les nains se battent contre eux puis faire arriver une seconde armée juste derrière les forces alliées avec les mangeterre pour les prendre en tenaille. Ils n'auraient eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, ça aurait été un massacre pour les elfes et les nains.

Alors que dans le film les mangeterre arrivent bien gentiment à la vue de tous, assez loin pour que les elfes et les nains se rallient. C'est gentil de la part d'Azog...

Je n'aime pas la partie sur les 'pouvoirs psychiques'. Je pensais plutôt à une impression, comme la petite voix qui nous dit que quelque chose ne va pas, n'est pas à sa place.

Développer les fils d'Elrond n'est pas mon intention.

Merci pour les compliments ! Je ne suis pas la meilleure auteur de fanfic quand même. Il y en a plein de bien meilleure que moi mais c'est gentil XD


	58. Chapter 58

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, le chapitre 57 a été remplacé par le bon chapitre

* * *

Dans leur planque, le reste des nains pensait la même chose. A trois reprises, le hobbit s'était confronté à Thorin sans succès et l'espoir de voir ce dernier redevenir le nain qu'ils connaissaient s'amenuisait. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient assuré à Gandalf, ils pensaient ne pas y arriver et se retrouver piégés dans la montagne à suivre à contrecœur un roi fou.

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Fili, Kili, Bombur et Dwalin échangeaient quelques phrases à voix basse. Les autres nains étaient occupés à diverses tâches, dont la plupart avaient trait au trésor qu'il fallait répertorier ou aux morts qu'il fallait enterrer. Ils se réunissaient rarement tous ensembles, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Thorin sur leur cachette.

Quand Bilbon finit par les rejoindre, le silence de plomb entre les nains ne fit que s'accroître. Tous avaient entendu parler de la nouvelle altercation entre Thorin et le hobbit. Un nouvel échec !

« Bilbon, vous pouvez partir, lui conseilla Dwalin avec gentillesse. Cela fait longtemps que vous avez rempli votre part du contrat et bien plus encore.

— Mais vous, non, rappela le hobbit avec un sourire triste. Il me manque mon treizième du trésor maintenant que Thorin a récupéré l'arkenstone.

— Nous ne pourrons pas la lui reprendre, jugea Fili avec regret. Il la surveille avec autant d'attention qu'une mère veille sur son nouveau-né !

— Peut-être avec une diversion ? proposa Kili avec espoir.

— Peut-être… »

Bilbon n'était pas convaincu. Il répugnait à utiliser son anneau pour duper Thorin. C'était un trésor si précieux qu'il ne pouvait le dévoiler à quiconque d'autre…Il frissonna. La discussion des nains s'était poursuivie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Alors il ne reste qu'une seule solution, conclut sombrement Kili. Nous devons ramener notre oncle à lui-même par nos propres moyens. Peut-être nous aime-t-il encore assez pour cela !

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne mérite plus la confiance que nous plaçons en lui, acheva Fili. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à rentrer auprès de notre mère dans les montagnes bleues, couverts de honte.

— Non ! se récria Kili. Je ne rentrerai pas sans Tauriel ! Elle est retournée chez les siens. Qui sait ce qui va lui arriver ?

— Ne parlez pas ainsi vous deux ! les rabroua mollement Dwalin. C'est de Thorin dont nous parlons. Votre oncle et votre Roi. Vous lui devez fidélité et respect. »

Malgré tout, Dwalin ne semblait guère convaincu. Il évitait le regard des autres et se triturait les mains à cause de la nervosité. Lui aussi était tiraillé entre son chef et ses croyances.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Comment était Thror ? demanda alors Bilbon avec curiosité, qui avait entendu quelques histoires sur cette époque lointaine.

— Majestueusement fou ! Thorin ne l'est pas autant que lui.

— En combien de temps est-il devenu ainsi ? demanda à voix basse Kili.

— Après avoir obtenu l'arkenstone, tu veux dire ? Pas longtemps malheureusement. Une fois que Thror a complètement sombré dans la folie, même Thorin n'a pu l'atteindre. Pourtant, ils étaient proches. »

Fili et Kili sombrèrent dans une profonde réflexion. Par moments, ils échangeaient des coups d'œil peu discrets comme s'ils élaboraient un plan sans avoir besoin d'en parler entre eux. Dwalin les surveillait du coin de l'œil car il craignait que la jeunesse et l'impétuosité des frères ne leur attirent des ennuis.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps à discuter de leurs maigres options à voix basse, tous désabusés, regrettant la tournure qu'avait prise leur si belle expédition de reconquête de leur royaume.

Bilbon observa les nains. Il fallait régler cette histoire avec Thorin. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il descendit rejoindre le grand hall avec le reste de la compagnie, prêt à se montrer au grand jour, quitte à se faire enfermer dans les geôles d'Erebor. Néanmoins, Kili devança tous ses projets.

Comme à son habitude, Thorin arpentait la salle du trésor d'un pas lent. Ses yeux balayaient les montagnes d'or et d'argent sans se fixer sur un bijou en particulier. De temps à autre, il plongeait sa main entre les pièces et la ressortait parfois pleine d'une poignée d'or ou de diamants. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Seule l'arkenstone comptait à ses yeux. Il l'avait sertie sur un lourd collier pour ne jamais la perdre. Ses doigts allaient et venaient le long des maillons, glissaient sur la surface lisse de la pierre, s'y accrochaient parfois, avant de revenir dans sa poche ou de se balader sur la garde de l'épée qu'il conservait toujours à sa ceinture. Il n'arrivait plus à rester immobile, devait sans cesse bouger, penser à quelque chose car sinon son esprit restait focalisé sur l'arkenstone, vide et prisonnier dans une espèce de stupeur induite par la pierre. Thorin craignait la pierre autant qu'il l'aimait mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.

Il ne vit pas son neveu arriver dans la salle comme une furie, Bilbon sur ses talons. Tous deux restèrent un moment sur le balconnet qui surplombait l'immense pièce à observer Thorin. Sans rompre le silence parfait, Kili dardait un regard de braise sur son oncle. La mâchoire serrée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il descendit l'escalier étroit pour rejoindre son oncle. Sentant que ce qui allait arriver serait déterminant, Bilbon ne se cacha pas et le suivi, son anneau magique au creux de sa paume pour le cas où la situation tournerait mal. Le reste de la compagnie, qui était arrivée pour avoir un compte rendu de la rencontre avec Gandalf, descendit également après Kili. Fili rejoignit son frère. Ils échangèrent un regard et tous deux comprirent qu'il leur fallait une réponse. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, alors que l'aube pointait à l'extérieur de la montagne, il fallait faire cesser la folie de leur oncle.

Thorin ne se retourna pas quand les douze membres de sa compagnie se présentèrent devant lui. Peut-être qu'il ne les vit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, d'immenses cernes s'étalant sous ses yeux, il semblait n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. L'éclairage cru de la pièce avec de hauts lampadaires et la couronne sombre sur sa tête accentuaient les ombres qui tombaient sur son visage. Il ne remarqua même pas Bilbon au milieu des formes plus épaisses et plus hautes des nains.

« J'ai laissé Tauriel rentrer chez elle », annonça de but en blanc Kili.

Cette fois, Thorin se tourna vers eux. Les yeux plissés à moitié caché par l'ombre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son neveu avant de se focaliser sur Bilbon puis d'observer chacun des nains de sa compagnie, droits et tendus à quelques mètres de lui. Et pourtant si étrangers à cet instant ! Que faisaient-ils avec le hobbit ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, alternant entre déception, trahison et colère. A nouveau, son attention se focalisa sur son neveu. Malgré la situation, Thorin n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Kili. En lui, il se voyait lui-même, encore jeune prince insouciant d'Erebor. Et Thorin se sentait fatigué, épuisé par les nuits blanches à protéger l'arkenstone et les journées à craindre un retour d'Azog ou de Bolg. Jusqu'à maintenant, les orques l'avaient laissé tranquille mais leur retour ne saurait tarder.

« Tauriel n'est pas importante, déclara Thorin.

— Les orques vont attaquer les elfes. J'ignore quand, mais Azog ne les laissera pas s'en tirer après Dale. Je ne les laisserai pas faire sans bouger, terré à Erebor comme un lâche !

— La guerre des elfes ne nous concerne pas ! gronda Thorin. Que le hobbit aille les aider s'il l'entend ! Il nous délivrera ainsi de sa présence indésirable. »

Tout en parlant, le roi sous la montagne pointa un doigt accusateur vers le hobbit. Comme s'il avait menacé directement de l'assassiner sur place, Balin et Dwalin se postèrent de chaque côté de Bilbon, prêts à agir. Malgré toute leur amitié envers lui, ils doutaient de Thorin.

« La seule présence indésirable est la vôtre mon oncle ! s'exclama Kili. Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous dites ? C'est Bilbon !

— Je suis le roi sous la montagne ! Je suis votre roi ! Le roi des nains à l'ouest des Monts de Fer !

— Vous avez votre couronne sur la tête mais vous n'avez jamais été si peu digne d'être roi ! intervint Dwalin avec dépit et tristesse. Je te respectais, Thorin ! Comme un ami, comme un frère…

— Comme quelqu'un que nous pourrions suivre, acheva Balin.

— Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu ! se désola Dwalin.

— ASSEZ ! »

Thorin se détourna du reste de sa compagnie. Il ne leur tourna pas le dos longtemps et leur fit à nouveau face, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Ceci est de la traitrise ! rugit-il. Une vile trahison ! C'est encore votre faute, Bilbon Saquet ! Que Gandalf aille au diable ! Maudit soit le jour où il vous a imposé dans cette compagnie.

— Il y a bien un traitre mais ce n'est nullement le hobbit, intervint Bombur.

— Bilbon a toujours agi dans votre intérêt à vous, affirma Gloin.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir, déclara le hobbit avec ferveur. Jamais ! Mais il fallait empêcher cette folie. Les elfes sont vos alliés si seulement vous vouliez bien leur laisser une chance ! Ils ont besoin des nains et les nains ont besoin d'eux !

— JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! »

Devant les paroles de leur oncle, les visages de Fili et Kili se figèrent puis se fermèrent. Thorin ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de purement et simplement nier l'importance de ses neveux. L'esprit obnubilé par la folie, ses mains se raccrochèrent à nouveau à l'arkenstone.

« Je ne me séparerai pas d'une seule pièce d'or ! siffla Thorin. Je suis votre roi et ceci est mon royaume ! Que les elfes meurent ! Peu importe leurs morts. Ils ne sont pas importants ! Un trésor comme celui-là dépasse les vies perdues.

— Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ? murmura Dwalin. Thorin ! As-tu donc réellement perdu l'esprit ? »

Dans les yeux des nains et du hobbit, Thorin lut la déception alors qu'il s'attendait à y voir de la convoitise. Il fit un pas en arrière, heurté par la situation. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'arkenstone comme si la pierre pouvait l'empêcher de se noyer. Ses yeux quittèrent les nains et se focalisèrent sur les montagnes de pièces d'or. Cette vision le rasséréna, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant que les murs d'Erebor renfermaient son fabuleux trésor. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce trésor…Il y avait un problème avec le trésor. Comme abruti par la situation et le manque de sommeil, Thorin avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar car il lui semblait que les monts d'or bougeaient et prenaient la forme d'un dragon. Il frissonna alors que la vision d'un Smaug moqueur apparaissait au coin de son œil.

« J'ai honte, mon oncle ! gronda encore Kili. Honte de rester ici. Honte d'être de la lignée de Durin ! Honte de laisser d'autres mourir sans me battre. Honte d'être votre neveu !

— Je ne resterai pas ici, avertit Fili à son tour. J'aiderai les elfes, même si je suis le seul nain dans leurs rangs !

— Et vous ne serez pas le seul ! affirma Bilbon. Je vais rejoindre la forêt noire. Vous entendez, Thorin ? Vous allez être débarrassé de mon indésirable présence ! »

Alors que Thorin comprenait qu'il resterait seul dans sa précieuse montagne, sa fureur amplifia. Pourtant, il fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il était incapable de faire face à la rancœur de ses neveux. Leur père décédé, c'était lui qui les avait élevés. L'affection qu'il éprouvait envers eux dépassait de loin celle d'un oncle car il les aimait comme ses propres fils.

« Au revoir, mon oncle, conclut Kili.

— ARRÊTE-TOI ! » hurla Thorin.

Kili s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la lourde porte qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Il ne se tourna pas vers son oncle, préférant garder le dos tourné.

« Tu ne quitteras pas Erebor ! lui interdit Thorin, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Kili. Tauriel se battra contre les orques. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

— C'est une elfe ! s'exclama Thorin.

— Et je l'aime ! lui répliqua Kili en se tournant vers son oncle. L'amour, mon oncle ! Vous avez oublié ce que cela voulait dire ! Vous avez oublié l'affection que vous aviez avant pour les vôtres ! Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte, c'est votre maudite arkenstone ! Je vais faire mon devoir et mon devoir est d'aider les elfes ! »

Kili ouvrit la porte.

« RESTE OU TU ES ! » hurla Thorin.

Kili ignora son oncle. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à partir et l'esprit déjà accaparé par le chemin qu'il devrait prendre pour rejoindre les cavernes des elfes sans se faire prendre. Il ne leur restait plus de poney et le trajet lui prendrait presque une semaine s'il faisait une large boucle vers le nord pour éviter les orques.

Soudain, une main lui attrapa le bras. Les doigts se refermèrent avec force sur lui et le tirèrent en arrière. Thorin avait parcouru la distance avec une rapidité déconcertante compte tenu de leur état de fatigue à tous.

« Ceci est une trahison, » siffla Thorin.

Figés par la crainte et la stupéfaction, empêchés d'agir à cause du respect et de la déférence due à leur roi, le reste de la compagnie ne s'interposa pas. Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux Thorin et Kili qui s'affrontaient du regard, aucun des deux nains ne voulant céder le premier. Finalement, ce fut Thorin qui détourna les yeux le premier.

« Kili, les elfes vont périr, déclara sombrement Thorin. QU'ils soient aidés ou non, Azog va les exterminer. Rien ni personne ne peut les sauver.

— Je pourrais essayer…

— Non. Je ne te laisserai pas perdre la vie dans une vaine tentative de sauver des elfes ! »

Thorin se redressa, roula des épaules et se tourna vers Balin et Dwalin, ses deux plus anciens amis.

« Escortez mon neveu dans ses quartiers, ordonna-t-il d'une voix morne. Ne le quittez pas des yeux. Si Kili tente de s'enfuir, restreignez-le par la force s'il le faut. »

Dwalin et Balin échangèrent un regard morne. Ils escortèrent Kili vers les étages supérieurs, dans la petite salle qu'ils avaient investie pour leurs petits conciliabules. Seule l'idée que Kili mourrait s'il rejoignait les elfes les avait convaincus de garder le jeune elfe enfermé à Erebor. Ils connaissaient l'étendue des forces d'Azog et les elfes ne feraient pas le poids.

« Mon oncle a fait son choix, marmonna Kili en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol de pierre froide. Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas si seule la mort t'attend, lui répondit Balin en s'asseyant près de lui. Quelle mauvaise journée !

— Où est passé Bilbon ? demanda Dwalin.

— Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin décidé à retourner dans son joli pays. »

Les trois nains restèrent silencieux. Aucun n'avait envie de discuter.


	59. Chapter 59

Deux jours passèrent, abominablement identiques. Kili était resté dans la montagne bon gré mal gré. Il essayait à présent de contacter Tauriel. Chaque jour, il guettait le retour de la grive qui portait leurs messages. Sans succès. L'oiseau ne revenait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne trouvait pas Tauriel, que quelqu'un l'empêchait de délivrer son message ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui écrire ? Toutes ces possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête et il s'arrachait les cheveux. Si seulement il parvenait à trouver un moyen pour que Tauriel s'échappe indemne, qu'elle évite le carnage qui s'annonçait chez les elfes. Si seulement il pouvait la voir ! La peur lui vrillait l'estomac. Si seulement il pouvait savoir comment elle allait…

Durant la nuit, Kili s'installa au bord de la corniche qui surplombait la vallée, allongé sur le sol et les jambes dans le vide. Il avait croisé les mains derrière la tête et observait les étoiles. Tout était silencieux, presque paisible et cela rappelait au jeune nain les jours passés en cellule à l'intérieur des cavernes des elfes. Tauriel avait surveillé les prisonniers personnellement et tous les deux avaient passé de bons moments, elle assise sur une marche des escaliers, lui adossé au mur, le front posé sur les barreaux. Les lumières des elfes se reflétaient dans les yeux de Tauriel comme de minuscules étoiles et Kili trouvait cela magnifique. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait ces yeux superbes.

Il continuait de rêvasser quand un pincement attira son attention. Il n'y prit d'abord pas garde jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une vive douleur sur son poignet. Il se redressa et contempla avec stupéfaction la grive qui lui picorait la peau. Elle avait un petit rouleau attaché à la patte. Les doigts du nain mirent du temps à dénouer le lacet tant Kili était impatient. Le message était bien de Tauriel mais rien n'était personnel, sauf peut-être la phrase de fin.

Kili bondit sur ses pieds, terriblement près du bord de la falaise mais inconscient du danger auquel il s'exposait. Sans perdre un seul instant, il chercha les membres de la Compagnie tout en espérant ne pas tomber sur son oncle. Tout le monde évitait Thorin ces derniers jours.

Il trouva Oin dans ce qui servait de salle à manger. Avec Gloin, Bifur et Bombur, ils inventoriaient les provisions pour les faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Du chariot, il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose. Aucun d'eux ne comptait sur les orques.

« Thranduil est prisonnier de Dol Guldur ! » annonça Kili à la cantonade.

Il glissa sur les pierres et s'arrêta bien plus loin, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite. Il brandit le message de Tauriel d'une main triomphante. Les mines des nains s'affaissèrent devant la terrible nouvelle.

« L'armée des elfes va le délivrer, précisa Kili en tendant le papier aux autres.

— C'est écrit que peut-être Thranduil a été fait prisonnier, souleva Gloin. Peut-être ! Les elfes ne sont pas certains…

— Il peut très bien avoir été tué et non capturé, rappela Bifur. C'est d'Azog, dont nous parlons. Il a tué Thror ! Faire un ennemi prisonnier n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

— Les elfes ne savent pas si c'est le cas mais ils ne peuvent laisser Thranduil s'il existe un espoir –si mince soit-il- de le sauver. »

Kili récupéra le message. Il le relut de nouveau comme si les mots pouvaient s'imprégner sur sa rétine. Finalement, il le rangea dans sa poche intérieure.

« J'en ferais de même si mon oncle était prisonnier de Dol Guldur, avoua-t-il. J'espère que les elfes pourront sauver Thranduil.

— Moi aussi, souffla Oin. Il ne mérite pas de mourir.

— C'est un bon roi, approuva Bifur. Un peu colérique peut-être mais un bon roi malgré tout. »

Sans le dire, les nains savaient que sans Thranduil, les chances de la Forêt Noire seraient bien plus limitées. Il avait une expérience de la guerre qui manquait à Legolas et une légitimité que le prince n'avait pas encore.

Nain après nain, la nouvelle se propagea dans la Montage désertée. Kili avait écrit un autre message et renvoyé la grive vers la Forêt Noire. L'attente était glaçante. Rester entre les épais murs d'Erebor alors qu'une guerre devait faire rage dehors était terrible. Aucun des nains n'avait l'habitude de se terrer comme des lapins, en sécurité, quand la guerre menaçait dehors.

Cela faisait deux heures que Kili et Fili ruminaient les nouvelles quand de puissants coups furent frappés sur la porte principale. Le son roula le long des murs, se répercuta de salle en salle jusqu'aux plus hautes. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'y avait que les orques, au dehors, et leur venue ne pourrait annoncer que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Dans la salle du trône, Thorin sembla se réveiller d'un profond cauchemar. Il était resté seul sur son trône en pierre depuis plus de vingt heures sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Ses muscles étaient douloureux à force de rester dans une position aussi inconfortable. Le nain roula des épaules pour les détendre et sauta sur ses pieds.

Quatre coups furent de nouveaux frappés. Thorin s'approcha, les doigts passés dans sa ceinture, prêts à saisir sa hache et son épée dont il ne se séparait jamais. Sourcils froncés et épaules droites, Thorin s'approcha de la lourde porte. Il glissa un coup d'œil au travers du trou qui servait de judas. Sans surprise, il découvrit Bolg, posté près de la porte, le poing fermé prêt à défoncer la porte si personne ne lui ouvrait.

Thorin s'éloigna sans ouvrir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être le portier de Bolg. D'un pas lent, les épaules soudainement voûtées, anticipant avec angoisse que la discussion serait pénible et peut-être extrêmement longue si ses pires cauchemars se révélaient vrai.

Les nains descendirent. Ils se regroupèrent près des escaliers, soudés et attentifs mais ne posèrent pas la question qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres. Bilbon tapota l'épaule de Balin pour indiquer sa présence. Il n'était pas apparu souvent ces derniers jours, préférant rester observer Thorin comme s'il allait découvrir un miraculeux moyen de le ramener à lui.

« Bolg ! lâcha finalement Thorin en se rasseyant sur son trône. Fili, va lui ouvrir ! »

Le jeune nain sursauta. Il regarda son oncle avant de courir vers la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Bolg avait le poing levé, prêt à frapper encore. Il rabaissa lentement sa main. Ses yeux pâles se focalisèrent quelques secondes sur Fili, qu'il reconnaissait comme le neveu de Thorin, puis il s'avança sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Le menton levée, ses armes passées dans sa ceinture, son armure noire couverte de poussière, il venait juste d'arriver de Dol Guldur et avait à peine pris de temps de se restaurer et d'inspecter ses troupes stationnées à Dale. Ses yeux balayèrent le grand Hall d'Erebor. La splendeur passée s'y reflétait encore comme un souvenir en passe de se faner. Les tentures avaient perdu leurs couleurs éclatantes. Les bijoux incrustés dans les murs pâlissaient sous la lumière sans dorénavant la refléter. La poussière maculait les statues.

Bolg s'arrêta à quatre mètres du trône surélevé de Thorin. Il croisa les bras sans montrer de signe de nervosité. Des deux, il se savait en position de force. Une troupe de quinze orques restèrent en retrait, à cinq mètres derrière l'orque pâle. Instinctivement, les nains se postèrent derrière Thorin, comme si rien ne s'était passé, faisant bloc derrière leur roi et parent.

Les doigts de Thorin se refermèrent sur les bras de son trône. Les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dardant un regard hautain sur son adversaire.

« Que voulez-vous, Bolg ?

— La preuve de votre loyauté ! Pensiez-vous que nous allions vous laisser tranquilles dans votre montagne sans rien exiger en retour ? »

Le sourire de l'orque s'agrandit encore. Thorin frissonna. Il y était. Il redoutait ce moment depuis son pacte avec les orques. A présent, il devait payer. Derrière lui, les nains de la compagnie resserrèrent leurs rangs. Bilbon, invisible, ne manquait pas une miette de la situation.

« Demain, nous attaquerons les elfes, annonça Bolg. Vous en ferez partie, nains d'Erebor ! Demain, nous scellerons notre alliance dans le sang des elfes ! »

Thorin s'y attendait. Il n'y avait que cela pour sceller définitivement l'alliance entre les orques et les nains, faire de lui le valet d'Azog, un traitre même parmi les siens. Il savait que ses propres neveux le regardaient avec dégoût. Les regards du nain et de l'orque se fichèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Derrière Thorin, la colère grondait dans les rangs de la compagnie. Le doute les assaillait tous. Thorin ne pouvait pas accepter…n'est-ce pas ? De ses neveux à ses plus proches amis, tous les nains doutaient. En tant qu'héritier, Fili prit ses responsabilités et avança d'un pas pour se détacher de la masse de ses amis.

« C'est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. Mon oncle, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ! Sommes-nous donc si pitoyable que nous nous accoquinons avec des _orques_ ?

— Avec Azog, celui-là même qui a assassiné notre arrière grand-père ! » renchérit Kili avec autant de colère contenue.

Les mots étaient sortis violemment dans leurs bouches, comme si le mot orque était une insulte en lui-même. Quelques nains hochèrent la tête, assez discrètement car ils craignaient un conflit ouvert avec Bolg. Ils n'avaient pas les forces pour s'opposer aux orques.

« Est-ce votre avis ou s'agit-il d'un problème d'éducation ? intervint Bolg sans perdre son sourire mauvais.

— Occupez-vous de vos propres troupes ! le rabroua Thorin en se tournant vers ses neveux. Ceci n'est pas votre décision mais celle de votre roi ! Votre père aurait honte de vous s'il savait à quel point vous manquez à vos devoirs ! Si vous continuez ainsi, je vous ferai mettre en cellule par Balin ! »

Devant la menace et sous la surprise, Fili fit un pas en arrière. Son visage se ferma mais son regard ne quitta pas son oncle. Kili allait s'interposer mais Thorin lui coupa la parole :

« Assez ou cette fois je te fais enfermer dans les vieilles cellules au fin fond d'Erebor ! »

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires ! Je crois que tout le monde a été content de retrouver nos chers nains.

Réponses en vrac : effectivement, Gandalf devrait aller dans les tréfonds des souterrains de Morgoth ! Erreur de ma part mais j'avoue avoir la flemme de corriger. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Un jour.

Merci LOTRA ! J'ai bien aimé replacer des répliques du films.

Encore deux/trois chapitres sur les nains. Ensuite retour aux elfes puis début des scènes finales pour le début de la guerre. Ou je vais peut-être rajouter des nains mais il faut trouver des idées. Pas facile dans un lieu en vase clos comme Erebor.


	60. Chapter 60

Thorin se retourna vers Bolg. Il carra les épaules et desserra les poings. Les sourcils toujours froncés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, il fit un pas vers l'orque. Sa décision était prise, il la mènerait jusqu'au bout. Il tendit la main à Bolg et tous deux échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main. Si vigoureuse que les observateurs pensaient qu'ils essayaient de s'écraser mutuellement les doigts.

« Je participerai à cette guerre à vos côtés, assura gravement Thorin. A la condition qu'aucun orque ne s'approche plus ni d'Erebor ni de Dale. Les voies commerciales vers les Monts de Fer doivent être laissées libres et vous emmenez avec vous tous les orques présents à Dale. Demain, avez-vous dit ?

— Nous sommes prêts, confirma Bolg sans s'appesantir sur les conditions exigées par Thorin. Demain soir, les elfes périront sans comprendre ce qui leur arrive !

— Si vous attendez six journées de plus, mon cousin Dain vous fournira des phalanges complètes de nains pour vous seconder.

— Votre cousin est reparti dans les Monts de Fer. Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas au courant ?

— Il reviendra. Les nains ne perdront pas Erebor ! Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Nous pouvons forger une alliance forte et durable entre nos peuples et y inclure les Monts de Fer à l'est !

— Nous attaquerons demains. Soyez prêts. »

Les orques quittèrent Erebor. La porte claqua dans un bruit sec. Dans le grand Hall, aucun membre de la compagnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Thorin bondit sur ses pieds. Il commença à faire les cent pas, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Il avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur les dalles sombres qui défilaient devant lui, il essayait de réfléchir en tâchant d'ignorer les réactions scandalisées des membres de sa compagnie.

Les nains de la compagnie restèrent immobiles, sous le choc. Fili et Kili encadrés par les nains plus âgés qui s'étaient placés à leurs côtés pour les défendre contre la menace d'emprisonnement de Thorin. Ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole, même pour se rebeller contre leur roi, de peur de rompre sa concentration. Avant l'arrivée de Bolg, ils avaient tous pensé que Thorin ne commettrait pas l'irréparable en levant les armes contre les elfes. A présent que l'orque était parti et leur accord scellé par la poignée de main, les nains n'avaient plus d'espoir. Aucun n'osait le dire mais la seule conclusion à laquelle ils venaient était de trahir Thorin.

Fili avança d'un pas, prêt à dire quelque chose pour remettre les idées en place chez son oncle. Balin le tira en arrière et lui intima d'un geste de rester silencieux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Thorin arrêta son incessante marche. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons d'armes, les épaules voûtées et le visage défait. Il laissa échapper un soupir et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Il était tellement las ! Las de cette guerre, las de supporter les orques et las de douter de son propre peuple. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Il n'y a aucune solution, murmura-t-il. Quoi que je fasse, ce n'est que la mort et la destruction. »

Balin se demanda s'il fallait intervenir mais finalement, il décida de partir, emmenant avec lui le reste des nains. Si Thorin commençait à se poser des questions, alors mieux valait ne pas l'interrompre. Eux, en revanche, refuseraient toujours de prendre les armes pour les orques et contre les elfes. Ne leur restait donc que la trahison si Thorin s'entêtait.

Dehors, le vent faisait rage. Même les orques avaient des difficultés à le supporter. Ils s'abritaient derrière tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Eux qui craignaient le feu ne trouvaient aucun réconfort dans cette nuit glaciale alors que les éléments se liguaient contre eux.

Les wargs hurlèrent toute la nuit. Ils aimaient le froid et les tempêtes et ne cessèrent de bouger dans le camp, vadrouillant parmi les orques, chassant de petites proies dans la vallée.

Dwalin, Bifur et Oin se postèrent sur la corniche surplombant la vallée. Au cours de l'inventaire des trésors amassés par Smaug dans la plus profonde salle d'Erebor, Dori avait déniché une longue vue qui avait un jour appartenue à Thror. Garnie de joyaux et recouverte d'un cuir de la meilleure qualité, Dwalin la trouvait trop ostentatoire pour ses goûts simples de soldat mais il en avait besoin. Il tendit la lunette et observa les orques. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui empêcherait les orques de lancer leur assaut le lendemain. N'importe quoi qui empêcherait les nains de faire un choix entre trahir leurs convictions ou trahir leur roi et ami. N'importe quoi !

Les prières de Dwalin furent exaucées dans la matinée. Alors que les orques étaient quasiment prêts, leurs immenses cohortes s'étalant dans la plaine, que Bolg passait en revue ses troupes, un warg au pelage gris monté par un orque surgirent de la forêt, remontèrent le long de la rivière au grand galop et s'arrêta en dérapant devant l'armée prête à se mettre en marche.

De son perchoir, Dwalin les observa discuter longuement. Il n'avait pas quitté son poste d'observation depuis presque douze heures. Le froid lui engourdissait les mains, guère protégées par les mitaines en laine grossière. L'anticipation faisait trembler ses mains. Cette discussion qu'il espionnait de si loin pouvait signifier tant la vie que la mort des nains car aucun d'entre eux n'irait se battre pour Azog.

Bolg mit fin à la discussion. Il renvoya l'orque, dont le warg était si épuisé d'avoir couru si vite depuis Dol Guldur qu'il peinait à mettre une patte devant l'autre. Le loup ne fit que quatre pas avant de s'effondre, foudroyé par la fatigue, mort. Bolg ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal mais s'en détourna aussitôt. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Erebor. Il n'avait pas parlé à Thorin depuis la veille. Organiser ses troupes lui avait pris toute la matinée et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à Erebor.

Dwalin rangea la longue-vue. Il donna un coup de pied à Dori qui dormait encore à côté, puis tous deux rentrèrent. Dans le hall, Thorin était prêt. Il avait revêtu son armure seul car aucun membre de la Compagnie n'avait voulu l'aider. Seul Fili, son héritier et neveu, avait tenté de lui aprler. Devant la colère de son oncle, il avait vite rebroussé chemin. Même Bilbon n'avait pas su quoi faire. Le pauvre hobbit n'avait aucune idée pour faire changer Thorin d'avis et il se demandait seulement s'il pourrait se rendre assez vite chez les elfes, sans se perdre ni être pris par les araignées, pour prévenir le prince Legolas de l'attaque imminente.

« Bolg arrive ! annonça Dwalin à la cantonade. Ses troupes sont prêtes mais il vient de recevoir un message. Vu l'état du warg, il devait venir de Dol Guldur et il a dû en venir très vite. Quelque chose se passe ! »

Les yeux de Thorin se plissèrent. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Ses questions restèrent sans réponse car Dwalin n'en savait pas plus. Assis par terre, Fili et Kili observaient leur oncle sans savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'est à peine si l'aîné avait pu empêcher son jeune frère d'exploser. A présent, Kili refusait de seulement regarder son oncle. Les lèvres serrées, le cœur en miette, il s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur les dalles noires d'Erebor. Les deux restaient en tunique, n'ayant pas revêtus leurs armures ni coiffés leurs casques. Kili avait été plus loin et avait laissé toutes ses armes à l'étage.

De toute leur compagnie, seuls Thorin et Dwalin étaient prêts à se battre. C'est un fait qui n'avait pas échappé à Thorin. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu envie de confronter les autres alors depuis le matin, il les avait ignoré comme si la situation allait se résoudre d'elle-même. Peut-être que ses vœux allaient être exaucés…

* * *

Et voilà la réponse que vous attendiez tous ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Réponses en vrac :

Effectivement, pour les nains, j'aurais dû mettre un corbeau et pas des grives. Petit oubli de ma part. Fili est heureux d'avoir des informations. L'information étant le pouvoir, en avoir même un peu tranche avec le quotidien des semaines précédentes.

Merci pour vos compliments !


	61. Chapter 61

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, comme si Bolg s'amusait à les compter à chaque fois qu'il frappait. Sans y être invité, Dwalin l'ouvrit rapidement avant d'en recevoir l'ordre. Même Bilbon tendit l'oreille. L'anneau passé à son doigt, il était invisible mais restait caché derrière le trône, assis sur une marche, prêt à bondir avec Dard s'il le fallait.

Bolg entra dans la montagne, toujours aussi fier et sûr de lui. Son armure brillait sous l'effet des torches allumées dans la montagne. Son casque rutilait sous son bras. Accrochés à sa ceinture se trouvaient sa hache, son cimeterre, et deux autres petits couteaux. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans son attirail et les nains le soupçonnaient de cacher dans ses vêtements d'autres armes. Les orques avaient rarement recours aux fléchettes empoisonnées, préférant les armes plus conventionnelles des épées et des flèches, quitte à enduire les deux de substance empoisonnée.

Les yeux pâles de Bolg étudièrent chacun des nains, s'attardant un peu plus sur les plus jeunes qui s'étaient redressés, puis sur Thorin, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il ne s'était pas départi de son ignoble sourire.

« Vous avez fait une proposition, hier, déclara Bolg avec morgue. Des troupes de votre cousin Dain. Azog accepte une alliance avec les Monts de Fer.

— Et vous n'étiez pas intéressé, rappela Thorin.

— J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, rappela Bolg sans sourciller, et j'y ai effectivement réfléchi. C'est une bonne idée. Vous avez une dix jours pour rassembler les troupes de Dain à Erebor. Pas un jour de plus ! Et profitez-en pour en pour régler vos problèmes familiaux. Ceux-là ne me semblent pas si pressés de se battre pour nous… »

La dernière pique de Bolg ne laissa personne indifférent. Kili, le plus emporté des frères, fit un pas en avant, la main posée sur le bois de son arc. Fili le ramena en arrière. Le reste des nains se rapprochèrent d'eux. Seuls la plus grande maitrise de leurs nerfs leur permirent de conserver le peu de sang-froid qu'il leur restait alors que deux des leurs étaient menacés si ouvertement.

Bilbon serra les poings. Il n'était pas violent mais pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas se glisser derrière Bolg en étant invisible et lui trancher la gorge. L'envie lui passa et il se sentit nauséeux à la seule idée d'y avoir pensé. A la place, il envisagea la possibilité de lancer quelque chose sur l'orque mais il y renonça également. Alerter les orques et Thorin n'amènerait à rien d'autre qu'à la découverte de son précieux anneau. Bilbon ne risquerait jamais la perte de son anneau. Il fit tourner le petit cercle rond autour de son doigt, un moment distrait par l'idée de le perdre.

Bolg partit. La porte d'Erebor se referma et Dwalin bondit, le bras levé dans un signe de victoire, euphorique.

« Ce n'est pas Bolg qui a changé d'avis ! rugit-il avec force. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est passé et l'a contraint à changer ses plans !

— Les elfes ? supposa Balin.

— Cela ne peut être que les elfes ! renchérit Kili avec un large sourire.

— Dans ce cas où est Azog ? demanda Gloin avec calme.

— Avec un peu de chance les elfes l'auront tué ! s'enthousiasma Oin.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée mais nous avons moins de dix jours pour trouver un moyen de battre Azog ! » s'exclama Bifur.

La joie des nains retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand ils posèrent les yeux sur Thorin. Le visage fermé et les yeux clos, Thorin restait immobile. Seules ses mains tremblaient. Personne ne parla. Bilbon arrêta de respirer. Il était sorti de sa cachette, avait enlevé son anneau et se tenait immobile derrière lui.

« Je vais envoyer un message à mon cousin, déclara Thorin quand le silence fut trop assourdissant.

— Vous n'allez pas faire cela, n'est-ce-pas ? » souffla Bilbon.

Les yeux écarquillés du hobbit se remplirent de larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Thorin devait avoir perdu la tête. Réellement perdu la tête, cette fois.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas Thorin ? » répéta Bilbon.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Mon oncle ! intervint brusquement Fili. Allez-vous demander à Dain de venir vous épauler contre les elfes ?

— Notre peuple ne peut pas faire cela ! » s'écria Kili avec autant de haine que de désespoir.

Thorin tourna les talons. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Un second message fut envoyé cette nuit là, par la grive en direction des montagnes des elfes. Pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, Dwalin fit le pied de grue sur le promontoire dans l'espoir de recevoir un autre message des elfes ou de Gandalf. Il était trop tôt pour avoir une réponse, l'oiseau n'aurait pas le temps de voler et revenir si loin, mais peut-être les elfes avaient-ils pensé à en envoyer un en premier…

Vers le crépuscule, Gloin le releva de la garde pour que Dwalin puisse se reposer un peu. Il s'assit sur le sol glacial et se prépara à passer une nuit pour le moins inconfortable. Démuni et inquiet, il prit la longue-vue et en profita pour espionner les orques. Ils étaient si loin que même à travers les lentilles, ils semblaient n'être que des fourmis.

Ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin que son attention fut attirée par un tout autre spectacle : un cavalier au capuchon gris se faufilait vers la montagne en évitant soigneusement les orques. Gandalf avait pris des chemins détournés pour s'approcher d'Erebor, n'ayant aucune envie de venir sur la rue principale trop exposée.

Gloin déposa la longue-vue et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea droit vers la cachette des autres nains.

« Gandalf va arriver ! annonça-t-il. Qui vient et qui fait diversion ? »

Comme les fois précédentes, Kili refusa de rester derrière et Fili accepta de rejoindre leur oncle pour l'occuper avec Gloin et Dwalin. Alors qu'ils descendaient de la montagne par le chemin secret, Gandalf attendait déjà. Son cheval paissait paisiblement à côté des ruines les rares herbes qui poussaient en hiver. Assis sur un rocher, son chapeau pointu se détachant nettement sur le ciel, le magicien observait les troupes des orques dans la vallée.

La position surélevée de la crête lui permettait aussi d'évaluer le nombre de ses ennemis. L'armée de Bolg s'étalait dans la vallée, à bonne distance de Dale mais les nombreux feux trahissaient leur nombre impressionnant. Qu'avaient trouvé les orques pour trouver une nourriture suffisante, le magicien l'ignorait. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient pas mine de bouger, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose et Gandalf aurait donné cher pour savoir quoi.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les nains surgir derrière lui. Bilbon eut la joie de le voir sursauter à leur arrivée. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelque chose arrivait à surprendre Gandalf.

« Bon ! Bien, tout le monde va bien, marmonna le magicien en détaillant son hobbit. J'en suis heureux ! Comment va Thorin ?

— Il se sent pris au piège, révéla le hobbit. Je l'ai observé tous les jours. Il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le montre.

— Tant mieux parce qu'il l'est ! s'exclama Kili. Et nous avec lui !

— Bolg a arrêté son assaut sur les elfes ! s'enthousiasma Gloin. Il est venu nous le dire hier matin. Il laisse à Thorin dixjours pour appeler les troupes de Dain en renfort.

— Bien, bien ! murmura Gandalf. Une bonne nouvelle qui confirme mes soupçons !

— Vous soupçons ? » releva Bilbon.

Gandalf soupira.

« Eh bien les choses semblent s'améliorer ! s'enflamma le magicien. Le temps était précisément ce dont nous manquions. Bien ! D'abord, Thranduil est en vie. Il est revenu avec des informations essentielles qui ont permis aux elfes de déjouer les plans d'Azog. Tous les mangeterres ont été tués et leurs tunnels se sont effondrés. Azog n'a plus l'espoir de prendre les elfes par surprise, pas dans leur forteresse. Une guerre s'amorce et il essayera d'éviter une confrontation totale ou un siège trop long.

— Et Bain ? s'enquit Bilbon. Bain, Sigrid et Tilda, les enfants de Bard ?

— Ils sont sains et saufs. Eux aussi ont été blessés mais ils se remettront. »

Les nouvelles réjouirent les nains. Bilbon en sauta de joie.

« Thranduil doit se remettre de ses blessures, précisa Gandalf. Elles sont graves. Dix jours ne seront pas de trop. Pour lui comme pour vous. Si les nains aident Azog, les elfes seront submergés. Cela ne doit pas arriver ! Thorin doit reprendre ses esprits et vite !

— Je vais m'en occuper ! intervint Kili. Il est temps de secouer mon oncle ! »

Gandalf et Bilbon observèrent le jeune nain, surpris de voir la colère briller au fond de ses yeux. Pourtant, ils n'y croyaient pas. Thorin avait d'ores et déjà été secoués.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais soyez prêts ! reprit le magicien. Quand les orques seront prêts, leur attaque visera à détruire les elfes. Ils frapperont fort, plus fort qu'à Dale. Et vite ! Sept jours, pas un de plus, je le crains. Sans l'aide des nains, il se peut que les elfes soient submergés.

— Nous serons prêts, Gandalf, assura le jeune nain. Si mon oncle ne vient pas, il moisira seul dans sa montagne tandis que nous ferons notre devoir ! Et s'il le faut, je convaincrai Dain moi-même de venir aider les elfes ! »

Le magicien hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Kili avait beau être emporté, sa jeunesse avait des avantages.

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire mais souvenez-vous que le temps est compté ! Combien d'orques sont encore à Dale ?

— Près de cinq milles, se désola Gloin. Bolg est revenu il y a quelques jours. Il s'est planté devant les portes d'Erebor, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, puis est retourné à Dale. J'ignore si Thorin a eu des nouvelles de lui. Il n'est jamais sorti de la Montagne. A vrai dire, il ne dort quasiment plus…

— La maladie du Dragon s'est totalement emparée de lui, murmura tristement Bilbon en triturant les quelques boutons qui restaient à sa chemise. Gandalf, sûrement, vous devez connaitre un remède ?

— Hélas ceux qui en étaient atteints ont péri ! s'exclama le magicien. Thorin ne peut compter que sur lui-même…et sa famille. Mais il ne doit pas se ranger aux orques ! Près de six milles gobelins sont descendus des Monts Brumeux pour rejoindre Dol Guldur. Sans Thranduil, les elfes n'auraient pas su quelle menace pesait sur eux car Azog a parfaitement dissimulé ses desseins. Les gobelins sont descendus par petit nombre et sous couvert de la nuit. L'attaque sera terrible. Nous avons besoin de Thorin plus que jamais ! »

Bilbon frissonna. Il se détourna du magicien. Au-delà de la crête, il pouvait voir la lande désertique. Les orques restaient à Dale mais certains s'étaient aventurés plus près de la forêt. Le campement grossissait chaque jour. Que se passerait-il quand les orques lanceraient l'assaut ? Kili refusait de se terrer dans Erebor, relativement à l'abri, tandis que le monde s'effondrait.

Gandalf mit rapidement un terme à l'entretien. Les informations échangées, il n'avait plus d'autre intérêt à rester. Les elfes étaient vulnérables. La situation ne plaisait guère au magicien. Pourquoi la situation avait-elle tournée aussi mal à Dale ? Si seulement Thorin n'avait pas sombré dans la folie !

Gandalf partit, laissant les nains et le hobbit livrés à eux-mêmes.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires !

Ne me dites pas que vous encore surpris des cliffhangers ?


	62. Chapter 62

Les appartements étaient parfaitement calmes. Les deux elfes déposèrent les vêtements qu'ils portaient sur des fauteuils en attendant la suite. Un troisième terminait de s'occuper de la jeune fille encore endormie, étendue sur le lit, recouverte d'un drap de soie. Les bandages étaient visibles sous le linge et celui masquant son œil blessé était le plus effrayant.

La sensation était distante, à peine perceptible et pourtant bien réelle. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, Sigrid entendait une voix qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de sa mère. La berceuse l'atteignait, assourdie, lointaine. Dans son inconscience, Sigrid se détendit. Elle rêva des bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules et de cette voix si familière qui lui avait manqué depuis tant de temps.

Peu à peu, l'étrange sensation d'engourdissement s'évanouit, remplacée par des picotements dans ses bras et de douces caresses sur ses cheveux. Ouvrir ses paupières était difficile, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de pleinement reprendre conscience. Elle continua de lutter jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses paupières s'ouvre avec difficulté. L'autre resta immobile, fermée et enfermée sous la gaze.

Quand l'elfe qui s'occupait d'elle se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait conscience, il arrêta de laver les cheveux emmêlés et passa une main douce sur le front de la jeune fille. Il appela doucement son nom et fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait son œil valide ouvert et focalisé sur lui. L'elfe esquissa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et lui prit la main. Il la serra doucement.

« Bonsoir, Dame Sigrid ! la salua-t-il à voix basse. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité dans la forteresse des elfes. Vous êtes sauve, ainsi que votre frère et votre sœur. »

L'elfe déposa une serviette sur les cheveux humides de la jeune fille. Il repoussa le drap et l'aida à enfiler une robe de chambre par-dessus la chemise de nuit. Sigrid avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Elle porta une main à son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent les bandages.

« Vous avez été blessée, vous souvenez-vous ? demanda l'elfe.

— Oui. La forêt…

— Ne craignez rien, vous êtes dans le palais du roi, Dame Sigrid. Rien ne vous arrivera. »

Ses blessures la tiraillaient mais n'étaient plus aussi douloureuses. Elle pouvait sentir les bandages épais sous la robe. Elle se redressa et quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de la serviette et dégringolèrent sur ses épaules. Des gouttes d'eau roulèrent dans son dos et elle frissonna.

Avec une grande douceur, l'elfe finit de lui sécher les cheveux puis il lui passa un peigne pour démêler les nombreux nœuds qui s'étaient installés au cours des dernières semaines. Sigrid baissa son œil ouvert sur ses mains. L'une était bandée intégralement et était étrangement raide, l'autre était parfaitement propre, jusque sous les ongles parfaitement coupés et nettoyés. Quant aux vêtements, elle n'en avait jamais portée d'aussi beaux. La robe de chambre dégageait une bonne odeur de jasmin. La chemise de nuit était longue, assez pour masquer ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, mais étonnamment fine et douce sur sa peau.

« Votre frère est à côté, annonça le serviteur. Le Seigneur Elrond a pensé que vous préféreriez rester ensembles mais si vous le préférez, nous pouvons préparer une chambre pour vous.

— Non, ça va très bien. Heu…merci ? »

Sigrid ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. L'elfe l'empêchait de se lever pour le moment mais elle pouvait voir que son frère avait également été soigné et lavé. Bain dormait à poings fermés sur le lit d'à côté, vêtu d'un pyjama doré, les bras dépassant des couvertures. Il avait un épais bandage sur la tête mais semblait indemne pour le reste. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

« Le Seigneur Elrond a soigné le Seigneur Bain, précisa l'elfe. Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais il lui faut rester au lit un jour ou deux pour se reposer.

— Et ma sœur ?

— Dans la salle à manger. Elle va bien ! Si vous vous sentez assez remise, vous pouvez la rejoindre pour vous restaurer. Autrement, je vais vous amener un plateau. »

Comme toute réponse, Sigrid bondit sur ses pieds, chancela un peu mais se rattrapa vite. Trop autonome, elle refusa l'aide de l'elfe et retrouva son équilibre seule. Elle referma son bras valide sur la manche de la chemise de nuit. Le tissu, très fin, était plus délicat de la laine grossière qu'elle avait porté toute sa vie. Elle resserra autour d'elle la ceinture, se rendant compte pour la première fois de tout le poids qu'elle avait perdu au cours de leur fuite. La faim n'était pas aussi terrible que la veille mais lui tiraillait tout de même l'estomac.

Un coin de sa tête se demanda combien elle devrait payer pour tout ce que les elfes mettaient à sa disposition. Elle n'en avait certainement pas les moyens. Sans compter les soins de son frère et sa sœur. Le roi des elfes avait la réputation de conserver un trésor faramineux entre ses murs et de toujours vouloir l'accroitre. Peut-être pourrait-elle travailler bénévolement pour lui quelques années ? Elle l'espérait.

L'elfe se posta à ses côtés et lui indiqua la porte en bois à l'opposé de la chambre. Sigrid fit quelques pas, d'abord hésitants, puis plus assurés Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Ils tiraillaient dans ses jambes et lui rappelaient les effroyables semaines passées à marcher. Elle sentait les bandages presser ses muscles sans limiter les raideurs.

Sigrid se dirigea vers la porte désignée par l'elfe et découvrit Tilda, minuscule devant l'immense table de la salle à manger. La jeune fille reposa son bol. Elle avait encore une moustache de lait sur la lèvre supérieure.

« Sigrid ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent une longue étreinte. Par habitude, l'aînée essuya le lait du visage de sa sœur en utilisant sa manche. Le serviteur fronça les sourcils devant de telles manières mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Il est presque vingt heures, annonça l'elfe. Le repas n'a pas encore commencé en bas mais les cuisines peuvent vous amener ce que vous souhaitez. Voulez-vous rester ici ou descendre rejoindre les autres ? La fête bat son plein ce soir !

— Je crois que je préfère rester avec ma sœur, si vous me le permettez, monsieur, indiqua Sigrid.

— Le choix est vôtre, Dame Sigrid. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Nous vous sommes entièrement redevables pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le royaume ! Considérez-vous chez vous et faites ce qu'il vous plait. Si vous désirez une récompense pour votre courage, elle vous sera accordée. Ce sont les paroles du prince. Dame Tilda, il y a encore du lait et du pain, si vous le désirez ! »

Sigrid était trop fatiguée pour discuter avec l'elfe de son prétendu courage ou d'une éventuelle récompense. Depuis des semaines, elle n'avait fait qu'essayer de sauver sa vie. C'était plutôt Farel, qu'il fallait remercier. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa la table. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu autant de choix. Les plats s'amoncelaient sur la moitié de la table, certains remplis de morceaux de viandes froides, d'autres de légumes ou de fruits ou de soupes froides. Des bouteilles étaient alignées à côté, portant des inscriptions en elfique que Sigrid ne comprenait pas. Elle prit sur la table une assiette qu'elle remplit de viande et de légumes. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu autant de choix. Au vu du chocolat chaud pris le soir, sa sœur en avait déjà considérablement profité. Etait-ce une proposition des elfes ou une demande expresse de Tilda ? Sigrid l'ignorait mais soupçonnait la deuxième option. Il faudrait qu'elle explique à sa sœur ce qui était convenable dans un royaume étranger avant que Tilda ne demande un chocolat en guise de repas tous les soirs.

* * *

Petit rappel : je sais que j'ai manqué la publication de dimanche mais j'étais occupée. Je sais aussi que des lecteurs attendent les chapitres avec impatience. Maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler ou de me demander si j'abandonne cette histoire. **Elle sera terminée**. Par contre, j'écris et je poste sur mon temps libre. Parfois, j'ai ce qui s'appelle une vie sociale. C'est rare mais ça arrive.

Vu que le chapitre du dimanche saute une fois sur deux, je ne vais poster que le mercredi.

Joyeuses pâques à tout le monde un peu en retard !


	63. Chapter 63

Une fois le ventre plein, Sigrid quitta la table. Elle allait ranger la vaisselle sale quand l'elfe lui indiqua de s'installer au salon pour se détendre et s'occupa lui-même de débarrasser la table. Les jeunes filles s'allongèrent avec satisfaction dans l'un des canapés du salon, côtes à côtes. Sigrid ne savait pas à qui appartenait ces appartements, mais leur permettre d'y rester était un honneur, elle devrait remercier le propriétaire. Et le rembourser. De nouveau, l'idée de l'argent la tarauda. Ni elle ni sa sœur ou ses frères n'avaient assez pour espérer payer ne serait-ce que le repas qui leur avait été offert. Elle s'obligea à masquer son trouble. Les appartements étaient si beaux, avec les meubles en bois recouverts de multiples objets délicats, avec les tableaux ornant les murs et les tentures aux fenêtres. Sans aucun doute, le propriétaire devait être riche. Etait-ce un elfe comme le Maître de Lac-Ville ? Si c'était le cas, toute une vie de travail ne suffirait pas à satisfaire.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à les trier. Elle se sentait par moment euphorique à l'idée d'avoir survécu avec Tilda et Bain. A d'autre, elle se sentait impuissante, démunie, et terrifiée. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

Tilda continuait d'observer les appartements sans se lasser. Elle finit par bondir sur ses pieds pour inspecter une bibliothèque remplie de livres. La jeune fille n'en avait jamais vu autant, elle qui avait appris à lire sur le tard. Chaque ouvrage était plus beau que le précédent. Les couvertures brillantes ou mates, en écriture elfique ou en langue commune, s'alignaient avec un soin maniaque sur les rayonnages. Tilda en prit un qui lui paraissait simple à lire, plus pour le plaisir de sentir le délicat papier sous ses doigts que par réel intérêt. Elle revint sur le canapé et ouvrit le livre posé sur ses genoux. Chaque page était soigneusement enluminée. Les encres de multiples couleurs s'enchevêtraient en symboles aussi magnifiques que délicats.

C'était un livre pour enfant car les mots étaient écrits en gros caractères et les pages de droites étaient consacrées aux illustrations. Tilda suivit les contours d'un dessin avec le doigt, émerveillée par la délicatesse des traits et les couleurs éclatantes. Sigrid observa les dessins par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, tout aussi ravie. Le livre accapara un moment son attention, éloignant chagrin et douleur.

La vaisselle renvoyée à un autre elfe pour être amenée dans les cuisines, la table nettoyée, le serviteur se posta de nouveau dans un coin du salon, à l'écart des jeunes filles, prêt à intervenir si l'une d'elles demandait quoi que ce soit. Pour s'occuper, il réarrangea les fleurs en désordre dans le vase puis rajusta le chemin de table dans la salle à manger.

Finalement, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter d'évoquer les évènements récents, Sigrid finit par demander au serviteur elfe qui gardait un œil sur elles :

« Hilda est morte, n'est-ce-pas ? La femme qui voyageait avec nous. Je l'ai vu. Elle n'avait plus de tête…

— Je crains que nous ne soyons arrivés trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, confirma tristement l'elfe.

— Et Farel ? Il était blessé aussi.

— Farel ? Vous voulez dire Feren, Dame Sigrid ?

— Non…mais j'espère qu'il va bien aussi ! s'inquiéta la jeune fille en ayant honte de n'avoir pas demandé avant. Nous nous sommes séparés, il devait informer les elfes.

— Il va bien. Un éclaireur l'a retrouvé hier, gravement blessé, dans la forêt. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Tilda avec un grand sourire. Feren est très gentil, j'aurais été triste qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais Farel ?

— Je regrette, aucun elfe du nom de Farel n'était avec vous, leur apprit maladroitement le serviteur.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Sigrid avec crainte. Un elfe blond, très grand, avec des yeux gris et des sourcils broussailleux. Il avait une épée elfique très fine. D'habitude il en utilise deux, d'après ce qu'il a dit. C'est un soldat.

— Le roi Thranduil ? suggéra le serviteur.

— Non, Farel ! s'impatienta Sigrid. Oh, et il a un fils nommé Legolas.

— Le _prince_ Legolas, » rectifia l'elfe.

Cette fois, le serviteur éclata de rire. Il avait craint un moment que les soldats n'aient oublié un survivant dans la confusion qui s'était suivie mais tout allait bien. Donner un autre nom que le sien correspondait bien à l'esprit retors et prudent du roi. Thranduil envisageait toujours toutes les hypothèses, y compris les plus détestables.

« Comment ça _le prince Legolas_ ? répéta Sigrid avec stupéfaction.

— Le prince Legolas, fils du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire Thranduil, expliqua le serviteur avec un sourire. C'est le roi qui vous a accompagné tout ce temps et qui a ordonné à Feren de rentrer seul. Il vous a mené au travers des terres désolées le long de la forêt puis jusqu'à Dol Guldur. Feren nous a tout raconté. L'histoire s'est rapidement propagée dans le royaume.

— Mais Farel…balbutia Tilda. Farel est… »

L'idée faisait difficilement son chemin dans son esprit. Imaginer que l'elfe qu'ils avaient côtoyé si souvent était le roi des elfes était compliqué. L'elfe ne cessait de rire devant leurs visages stupéfaits.

« Le roi Thranduil est prudent, cela ne me surprend guère qu'il ait donné un faux nom.

— Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Sigrid alors que Tilda restait bouche bée. Le roi des elfes Thranduil ! Non, ce n'est pas possible…

— Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, Dame Sigrid. Feren a informé le Prince Legolas que le roi était prisonnier d'Azog. L'armée allait vers Dol Guldur quand ils vous ont entendue. C'est grâce à vous que l'armée a pu vous localiser. Si vous n'aviez pas crié, ils seraient arrivés trop tard pour sauver le roi. Espèce d'affreux, n'est-ce pas ? L'histoire a fait le tour du royaume depuis quelques heures.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'offusqua Sigrid.

A côté d'elle, les joues de Tilda s'empourprèrent. Elle leva timidement la main en murmurant un « c'était moi » à peine audible qui n'échappa nullement à l'oreille aiguisée de l'elfe. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour, libérant la pression de semaines de traque. Leur fou rire ne s'arrêta qu'après une dizaine de minutes.

L'elfe posa devant elles des tasses fumantes remplies d'une infusion de baies et de feuilles.

« Les guérisseurs vous recommandent de bien vous réhydrater, conseilla gentiment le serviteur. Vous avez subi de nombreuses privations depuis la bataille de Dale. Ne mangez pas trop ou vous risquez de vous rendre malades. Concernant le roi Thranduil, il va vivre. Grâce à vous, le Seigneur Elrond a pu le soigner à temps.

— C'est lui qui nous a sauvées la vie, souffla Sigrid. A plusieurs reprises depuis le début, à Dale. Nous n'aurions jamais survécu sans lui… et Feren bien entendu. »

Elles sirotèrent l'étrange boisson des elfes. C'était légèrement amer et très rafraichissant. Sigrid repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Si elle avait su que Farel était le roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, elle aurait sans doute été bien plus polie envers lui. Thranduil n'avait jamais eu l'air de le lui reprocher mais ce n'était sans doute pas la manière correcte de s'adresser à un roi. Le Maître de Lac-Ville exigeait courbettes et formules de politesse et il ne régentait qu'une poignée de pêcheurs. Alors s'adresser au roi des elfes aussi familièrement qu'elle l'avait fait ! Sans le moindre doute, Thranduil allait le lui reprocher. Elle sirota la boisson, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devrait s'excuser sitôt qu'elle pourrait le voir, si les elfes la laissaient approcher de leur roi.

A côté, Tilda dédaignait le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle jouait avec les manches trop longues de sa tunique, peu habituée à de tels vêtements. Elle avait refusé de mettre les bottes et balançait ses pieds nus au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Au bout de deux heures, elles retournèrent se coucher tant elles étaient fatiguées. En s'allongeant dans les draps chauffés et le lit moelleux, Sigrid soupira d'aise. Décidément, les elfes faisaient admirablement bien les choses.

* * *

Enfin la découverte de l'identité de Thranduil ! Vous l'attendiez, n'est ce pas ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours Tilda. J'adore cette gamine.

Prochain chapitre : rencontre de Sigrid et Legolas. Discussion et nouvelles révélations.


	64. Chapter 64

A huit heures du matin, alors que les filles dormaient encore à poing fermé, un elfe frappa à la porte. Il discuta quelques instants avec le serviteur affecté aux adolescents puis reparti en silence. L'elfe resté seul dans le salon hésita un bref instant. Après tout ce qu'avaient enduré les jeunes filles, il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Il s'y résigna. Les ordres du prince étaient clairs. Il poussa la porte et décida de ne réveillé que l'aînée.

« Dame Sigrid, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la jeune fille, je suis navré mais le prince Legolas souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Près de huit heures du matin, Dame Sigrid.

— Pourriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? maugréa Sigrid en quittant la chambre. Je ne suis pas une Dame ou…ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je suis Sigrid. Juste Sigrid. »

Encore somnolente, elle se frotta les yeux, suivant l'elfe au travers d'une multitude de couloirs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle ignorait où elle se rendait. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Finalement, l'elfe se présenta devant une porte gardé par deux soldats armés.

Sigrid pensait que son guide entrerait également mais l'elfe lui fit signe d'entrer seule. Une boule au ventre à l'idée de rencontrer un prince, elle y entra seule et découvrit un salon richement meublé, immense, au plafond haut, mais désespérément vide. Les lumières étincelaient, illuminant les multiples tableaux et tentures accrochés aux murs. Des meubles en bois gris délicatement gravés et un secrétaire étaient placés le long de certains murs. Face à lui, trois hautes arcades donnaient sur un jardinet privé. Comment les elfes parvenaient à faire pousser des plantes à l'intérieur d'une montagne, elle l'ignorait mais toutes étaient magnifiques. Elle s'approcha des fleurs et observa avec ravissement leurs couleurs éclatantes. Leur parfum embaumait le salon.

« Sigrid ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit Legolas, l'elfe qui avait sauvé le nain Kili mais également son frère et sa sœur lors de la venue des orques à Dale. Elle resta bouchée bée en le reconnaissant, parvenant à peine à comprendre qu'ils avaient été sauvés par le prince de la forêt noire. Il semblait plus fatigué qu'à Lac-Ville, pourtant. Sans doute se faisait-il la même réflexion à son sujet, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Vos appartements sont-ils à votre goût ? demanda le prince.

— Ils sont parfaits, Prince Legolas. Je vous en remercie.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir. Je suis celui qui doit vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon père. Feren m'a raconté.

— Farel…je veux dire, le roi Thranduil va-t-il bien ? demanda Sigrid.

— Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance mais ça ne saurait tarder.

— J'en suis heureuse ! »

Legolas s'effondra dans un canapé. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. La nuit avait été épuisante. Les elfes avaient mis du temps avant de parvenir à faire s'effondrer tous les tunnels. Affronter les mangeterres dans leurs propres tunnels n'avait pas non plus été de tout repos.

D'un geste vague, il invita la jeune fille à prendre place à ses côtés. Après une hésitation, Sigrid s'installa près de lui. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ces appartements luxueux aux lumières si brillantes qu'elles ressemblaient aux étoiles, aux hauts murs délicatement creusés dans la roche et aux larges fenêtres dominant les principales routes des cavernes.

Aux côtés de l'adolescente, le prince contemplait un assortiment de bouteilles en verre qui trônaient sur une commode. Il en avait sorti une, avait changé d'avis, en avait pris une autre puis les avait oubliés là sans terminer son verre.

« Vous semblez épuisé, osa observer Sigrid.

— Ces derniers jours ont été éreintants, avoua à mi-voix le prince. Les vôtres l'ont également été. Fuir par le sud était une bonne idée pour rejoindre les cavernes mais passer par Dol Guldur aurait pu vous coûter la vie à tous ! Peu importe…C'est terminé. Vous et votre famille êtes en sécurité. Pas que vous ! Plusieurs centaines des gens de Lac-Ville ont survécu. Nous les avons logés et nourris. Ils sont dans une salle assez éloigné de cette partie du palais mais au calme. Quelqu'un vous emmènera les voir quand vous le désirerez. »

Legolas soupira. Cette histoire dépassait ses prévisions les plus pessimistes. Parfois, il avait l'impression que le royaume de son père était brisé.

« Feren m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais certains évènements lui manquaient, déclara le prince. Racontez-moi ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé. Commencez par Dale. Comment avez-vous rencontré mon père ? »

Sigrid frissonna. Elle avait espéré que personne ne saurait cette partie là. Bain lui avait raconté comment, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Thranduil, il l'avait abandonné et laissé derrière alors que l'elfe était blessé et bloqué sous le cadavre d'un warg.

Un instant, elle envisagea de mentir mais un coup d'œil au regard perçant de Legolas lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une option. Qu'allait penser Legolas de Bain ? Elle n'en savait rien mais imaginait les pires scénarii. Peut-être que le prince cesserait de les aider, qu'il renverrait son frère et elles sans soin…Pourtant elle ne pouvait ni mentir ni ne pas répondre au prince.

Les mains serrées sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés dessus, Sigrid commença son récit. Elle frissonna en repensant aux montagnes de cadavres de Dale. Elle commença son récit d'une voix monocorde, essayant de son mieux de ne pas se faire submerger par l'émotion. Elle ne regarda pas le prince quand elle évoqua l'abandon de Thranduil par Bain. Par chance, Legolas ne fit aucun commentaire. Il resta immobile, le regard dans le vague, attendant la fin.

« Je vous en prie, ne méprisez pas mon frère, supplia Sigrid après avoir évoqué l'arrivée de Feren et Hilda à leur secours.

— Pour avoir pensé à la sécurité de ses sœurs avant celle d'un inconnu ? Elfe, qui plus est. Non, Sigrid. Je ne méprise aucune d'entre vous. Au contraire ! Il lui a fallu un immense courage, d'abord pour tenter de sauver votre père, ensuite pour sauver le mien. A vous seuls, vous avez réussis à accomplir tant de chose en si peu de temps et avec si peu de moyens ! Si jeunes et pourtant si courageux et vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ! Vous avez sauvé mon père. Je vous en remercie et je regrette profondément de n'avoir pas su protéger le vôtre.

— A-t-il souffert ? Mon père…

— Je ne crois pas. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, il a dû mourir vite. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous aimeriez entendre.

— C'est tout ce que je peux entendre aujourd'hui, » souffla Sigrid.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et resta prostrée de longues minutes, les coudes sur les genoux, les épaules tremblantes.

Legolas l'observa pensivement, se rappelant de sa propre tristesse à la mort de sa mère dans son enfance. Finalement, ces semaines d'errance à travers les plaines et les forêts avaient eu du bon en occupant assez l'esprit de Sigrid pour lui permettre d'accepter la nouvelle à son rythme.

« Aucune parole ne pourra alléger le chagrin que vous ressentez, murmura Legolas, mais il s'atténuera avec le temps. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Sigrid se redressa. Elle essuya les larmes coulant encore de son œil valide et eut la force d'esquisser un pauvre sourire. Le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée troubla agréablement le silence qui s'était installé.

* * *

200 reviews ! Merci à tous ! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant sur toutes mes histoires.

Réponses en vrac :

Azog ne peut pas perdre de temps à assiéger la Forêt Noire car les elfes risqueraient de se liguer contre lui et le prendre à revers (et donc le coincer entre une armée elfique sur ses arrières et une sortie de Thranduil). Sans compter que ça monopolisera ses ressources en vivres, en matériel et en orques. Le temps n'est pas l'allié d'Azog.

J'avais oublié que Bolg n'avait qu'un pagne...Dans mon esprit, s'agissant d'une perspective de bataille rangée, il est plus...vêtu. Type armure lourde. Et couvrante...

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien des livres comme ça XD

Galadriel et Celeborn ne feront pas d'apparition.


	65. Chapter 65

Les jambes étendues devant lui, les pieds posés sur la table basse, Legolas profitait de ces quelques minutes de calme pour rêvasser. Il n'avait guère eu le loisir de se reposer jusqu'à présent et il apprécia le calme et la discrète compagnie de Sigrid. Dans une heure ou deux, il recevrait les premiers rapports des éclaireurs qu'il avait renvoyé dans la forêt. Le calme était toujours de courte durée. D'un geste machinal, Legolas lissa les multiples plis de sa tunique. Il y avait encore des traces de boue et des accrocs à cause des buissons épineux. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis son retour.

Une porte donnant sur le salon s'ouvrit. Elrond s'avança dans la pièce. Ses robes bruissaient doucement en effleurant le sol. Aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller le prince, il s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté de Sigrid. Il nota la pâleur de son visage, ses traits tirés et les nombreux bandages que ses vêtements de nuit ne masquaient pas. Elle allait cependant mieux que lors de son arrivée. Bien qu'Elrond ne l'ait pas examinée, il l'avait aperçue au cours des soins prodigués à Bain.

« Bonjour Sigrid, la salua-t-il Vous semblez vous remettre vite.

— Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée ?

— Non, un des guérisseurs de la Forêt Noire mais j'étais présent. Je me suis occupé de votre jeune frère, Bain.

— Je vous remercie pour vos soins. Mon frère…avec ma petite sœur, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous suis redevable. J'ignore combien cela va coûter mais je vous promets de tout vous rembourser. »

Sigrid avait l'air si sérieuse, si mûre en prenant cet engagement, qu'Elrond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Que s'était-il passé pour cette jeune fille pour qu'elle semble si âgée en cet instant alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'enfance, il l'ignorait mais trouvait cela terriblement triste.

« Vous ne me devez rien, révéla-t-il gentiment.

— Les soins sont toujours très chers, remarqua Sigrid avec un froncement de sourcil. A Lac-Ville, un simple remède contre la toux coûte deux pièces. »

Elrond hocha la tête. Il connaissait certaines pratiques des hommes qu'il désapprouvait, lui qui soignait gratuitement tous ceux qui atteignaient Fondcombe. La cité elfique n'avait nul besoin de l'argent des voyageurs, ses propres fonds étant largement suffisants pour faire vivre l'ensemble des elfes. Elrond veillait à la bonne tenue des comptes avec l'aide de son intendant, Erestor. Le commerce était florissant, quoi que traverser les Monts Brumeux devenait de plus en plus dangereux. La nourriture était produite en grande partie par des fermiers elfes dans la vallée cachée et les artisans produisaient moult objets réputés.

« Vous n'avez rien à débourser pour votre frère et je doute fort que les elfes sylvains vous fassent payer le moindre centime pour vous-même et votre sœur, reprit Elrond.

— Nous ne demandons rien, confirma Legolas. Les pratiques des hommes n'ont pas cours ici. A vrai dire, c'est l'inverse. Vous ne repartirez pas d'ici sans trésor pour vous remercier, que vous choisirez à votre convenance, bien entendu.

— Je ne peux l'accepter ! s'offusqua Sigrid.

— Dans ce cas, je glisserai quelques gemmes dans votre poche lors de votre départ, s'amusa Legolas en souriant puis il ajouta plus sérieusement : demandez ce que vous voulez. Que ce soit de l'argent, des terres, une maison, voire même le droit de rester ici avec les vôtres si vous le désirez. Nous vous le devons. Notre royaume entier vous le doit. Demandez ce que vous voulez, vous l'aurez. »

En dehors de sa propre famille, jamais Sigrid n'avait eu la possibilité d'avoir un cadeau et encore moins de pouvoir choisir ce qui lui plaisait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Ses plaisanteries rappelèrent autre chose à Legolas. Il hésita un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Sauriez-vous par hasard ce qui est arrivé aux bagues de mon père ?

— Il les a échangées contre des chevaux, des vêtements et de la nourriture à un village d'hommes à l'est de la forêt, indiqua Sigrid en grimaçant. Je lui ai promis de les lui rendre.

— Je vais m'en charger mais je vous remercie de vous être proposée, déclara gentiment Legolas. Mon père tient vraiment à ces bagues. L'une d'elles lui a été offerte par la famille de ma mère. C'est une tradition chez les elfes. Votre situation devait être catastrophique pour qu'il accepte cet échange.

— A vrai dire cela ressemblait plutôt à de l'extorsion, marmonna Sigrid. Nous avions besoin de chevaux pour devancer les orques, de nourriture et de vêtements chauds. Les hommes ont refusé de nous en donner avant d'être payé et une seule bague ne suffisait pas. »

Une brève lueur de colère flamba dans les yeux du prince avant de s'éteindre.

« Une seule suffirait à acheter tout leur maudit village, » marmonna-t-il.

Il était nerveusement épuisé et n'avait pas la force de s'emporter contre les hommes. En revanche, il se promit de choisir soigneusement l'elfe qu'il enverrait récupérer les bijoux pour ne pas en prendre un trop gentil.

Legolas prit une bouteille de jus de fruit sur la table ainsi que trois verres propres qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Pour le Seigneur Elrond, il ajouta une petite bouteille de liqueur mais versa dans son propre verre et celui de Sigrid le jus de fruit, par solidarité car les boissons fortes déshydrataient et ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Pour la première fois, Sigrid ressentit des picotements désagréables sur un côté de son visage. Elle effleura le bandage couvrant son œil. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de question aux elfes depuis son réveil car Tilda aurait pu entendre mais maintenant qu'elle avait le temps d'y penser, elle craignait pour sa vue.

« Vous êtes inquiète, » nota Elrond en se penchant vers elle.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Voulez-vous que je regarde ? » proposa le guérisseur.

Un peu confuse, Sigrid accepta d'un hochement de tête. Elle se sentait affreusement gênée de se retrouver devant le prince de la Forêt Noire et un elfe aussi élégant qu'Elrond, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, d'une robe de chambre et de pantoufles.

Avant qu'Elrond n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Legolas se redressa.

« Je suis navré mais je dois vous abandonner, s'excusa-t-il. Nous avons contrecarré les plans d'Azog. Je ne pense pas qu'il attaque aujourd'hui comme prévu mais c'est une possibilité que je ne peux ignorer. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous revoir, Sigrid. Excusez-moi de vous avoir tiré du lit aussi tôt. Je suis un peu égoïste ces derniers jours. Seigneur Elrond.

— Partez l'esprit tranquille, Legolas, lui répondit le semi-elfe. Votre père ira bien. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. »

Le prince hocha vaguement la tête. Il reposa son verre et partit sans un regard en arrière ni même retourner voir Thranduil, comme s'il fuyait la situation en allant au front. Elrond l'observa un moment, aussi inquiet pour le fils qu'il l'était pour le père. Legolas gérait la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la pression était gigantesque sur ses jeunes épaules.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Elrond se tourna vers sa jeune patiente. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et masquait à la perfection son inquiétude. Il avait l'habitude des situations désespérées. Il y faisait face depuis son enfance. Il savait comment les gérer.

« Bien, à nous deux, reprit Elrond. Les elfes des bois n'étaient pas très inquiets à votre sujet ou ils m'auraient appelé. Voyons ça… »

L'elfe enleva les bandages entourant la tête de Sigrid. Il procéda avec délicatesse et attention et la jeune fille ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un simple picotement quand les bandes se décolèrent de sa peau. Elrond étudia la plaie. La lame avait transpercé l'œil, en partant de la mâchoire jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Les elfes des bois avaient fait un beau travail, la cicatrice serait fine.

« La guérison me semble bien, jaugea Elrond.

— Mais mon œil ? Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

— La lame a tranché au travers de votre œil. Je crains que vous le l'ayez perdu définitivement. »

Sigrid avait beau s'y attendre, le choc la fit affreusement pâlir. Elle se sentit mal. En deux gestes, Elrond l'allongea sur le canapé. Il prépara une infusion de valériane et camomille aux vertus apaisantes et tendit le verre à la jeune fille. Sigrid avait les mains qui tremblaient mais elle avala l'infusion amère sans discuter.

Elrond s'assit en tailleur à côté du canapé. Il garda une main sur le front de la jeune fille comme si ça suffirait à empêcher une nouvelle attaque de panique. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent et son esprit se clarifia.

« Vous avez vécu de nombreuses épreuves en peu de temps, remarqua gentiment l'elfe. Il est normal de vous sentir dépassée ou terrifiée.

— C'est comme si le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds…

— Tout va bien, Sigrid, murmura Elrond. Vous pouvez lâcher prise. Vous, votre sœur et votre frère êtes en sécurité. Reposez-vous. »

* * *

réponses en vrac :

Il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour le retour de l'action. Ne sois pas si pressée LOTRA, quand l'action va recommencer, ce sera la fin !

Azog a beau avoir une armée plus conséquente que les elfes, les elfes sont à l'abri dans leurs cavernes. Vaincre les elfes lui demandera de nombreux sacrifices et plus le temps passera, plus il s'exposera à être pris en tenaille par d'autres armées elfiques.

A la semaine prochaine !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. ça fait toujours plaisir XD


	66. Chapter 66

Elrond resta aux côtés de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans un sommeil troublé. Une fois endormie, il posa une couverture sur elle et la laissa se reposer dans le salon du roi, sous la bonne garde d'un serviteur. Lui-même retourna au chevet de Thranduil.

La chambre du roi était affreusement calme. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée tandis que des fleurs fraîches posées sur une commode diffusaient une douce odeur. Près d'elles, étaient rangées une dizaines de fioles de diverses tailles. Au centre de la pièce, Thranduil était toujours immobile. Les couvertures lui arrivaient au épaules mais à en voir ses mains aux doigts bleus, elles ne devaient pas être suffisantes pour le réchauffer. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine à chaque respiration.

Elrond se pencha vers lui. Le roi aurait dû se réveiller quelques heures plus tôt. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que Thranduil soit si épuisé que son corps avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il était aussi possible que son remède désespéré entrave les soins prodigués avec acharnement depuis la veille. Le semi-elfe termina d'émietter une poignée d'athelas dans un bol d'eau, diffusant à nouveau cette odeur douce et forte caractéristique de cette plante. Il s'essuya les mains sur une serviette qu'il laissa tomber en boule sur la commode. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il renouvelait l'athelas pour purifier l'air de la chambre et il comptait le faire encore à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la nuit.

Malgré son apparence sereine, il n'ignorait pas la tension dans ses épaules. Sans qu'il ne l'ait avoué aux autres elfes, sa potion était réservée aux cas les plus extrêmes pour de bonnes raisons.

La journée passa. Gandalf revint avec de bonnes nouvelles de son voyage à Erebor. Les orques n'attaqueraient pas avant une semaine. Le magicien en profita pour renvoyer Legolas près de son père.

Lorsque le prince se glissa dans la chambre de Thranduil, Elrond changeait les bandages. Les couvertures roulées en boule au pied du lit, la tunique ouverte sur sa poitrine et la plupart de ses plaies visibles, Elrond étudiait chaque blessure pour vérifier qu'elles guérissaient bien. Il avait préparé des onguents qu'il appliquait après avoir nettoyé les plaies.

Legolas s'était changé et avait passé une longue robe de cérémonie. Lui-même détestait sa robe mais Thranduil l'avait souvent incité à la mettre, considérant qu'elle correspondait mieux à son rang que les tuniques de soldat. Les tenues de Legolas étaient souvent un sujet de dispute entre père et fils.

Le prince s'installa près du lit mais il n'osa pas toucher son père de peur de gêner les soins. Elrond termina d'enrouler une dernière bande de gaze autour du poignet de Thranduil, puis il replaça correctement la tunique du roi et les couvertures.

« Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, » murmura Legolas.

Au moment où les mots sortaient de la bouche du prince, un spasme agita les mains de Thranduil. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les couvertures, attirant l'attention du guérisseur. Elrond écrasa de nouveau de l'athelas puis chuchota rapidement des formules. Thranduil tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, attiré par les paroles du guérisseur qui arrivaient à l'atteindre au travers du brouillard sombre qui l'empêchait de reprendre connaissance.

« Père, je sais que vous voulez vous réveiller, murmura Legolas. Vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez le faire... »

Thranduil prit une inspiration plus profonde que les précédentes. Plus il essayait, pire était la douleur. Elle irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps comme autant de petites piqûres diffuses qui transperçaient sa peau. Au prix d'un terrible effort, Thranduil parvint à ouvrir les yeux sans distinguer autre chose que des formes sombres. Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu et il reconnut Elrond à ses côtés.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas assez pour rassurer Thranduil. Les yeux écarquillés, subitement paniqué, il essaya de se redresser.

« Reposez-vous, Thranduil, lui conseilla Elrond en le contraignant à rester allongé.

— Azog ! Il va…

— Nous savons, père, intervint Legolas en entrant dans le champ de vision de Thranduil. Nous savons qu'il projetait de nous attaquer en utilisant les mangeterres. Nous avons fait effondrer les tunnels. Tout va bien. Les orques ne vont pas nous attaquer. »

Découvrant son fils près de lui, Thranduil finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas à Fondcombe mais qu'il avait réussi à revenir chez lui. Il ferma les yeux, savourant pour la première fois la sensation de sécurité.

« Thranduil, buvez ceci, voulez-vous ? » intervint Elrond en l'empêchant de sombrer encore dans l'inconscience.

Thranduil grimaça. L'odeur âcre n'était pas engageante et il repoussa le gobelet encore fumant.

« Je n'étais pas seul, sa rappela-t-il. Les enfants vont-ils bien ?

— Oui, père, ils sont tous les trois sains et sauf. Feren aussi.

— Bien… »

Thranduil ferma une fois de plus les yeux. Il ignorait depuis quand il était inconscient mais se sentait toujours épuisé. Elrond glissa une main sous sa tête et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

« Buvez, Thranduil, vous vous sentirez mieux, » ordonna-t-il gentiment mais fermement.

Cette fois, le roi obéit et avala lentement le breuvage brulant. La chaleur dissipa les dernières traces du sommeil. Il rouvrit les yeux. Elrond s'était éloigné mais Legolas se tenait juste à côté. Le jeune elfe ne parvenait pas à masquer son inquiétude.

Thranduil lui tendit la main et Legolas la serra doucement. Elle était plus chaude que la veille mais restait encore trop froide. Les manches longues de la tunique de Thranduil recouvraient les bandages mais pas suffisamment pour en dissimuler l'épaisseur.

« Alors il faut que je passe près de la mort pour que tu acceptes enfin de t'habiller correctement ? » demanda Thranduil avec un sourire.

Legolas laissa échapper un éclat de rire étranglé et il serra plus fort la main de son père.

« Je t'ai effrayé, comprit Thranduil. Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

— Près de vingt-quatre heures, répondit Elrond. Vos blessures étaient graves et je ne parle pas uniquement du souffle noir.

— Azog, murmura Thranduil. Il nous a rattrapés. Nous n'étions pas si loin….une ou deux heures de plus, nous arrivions.

— Vous êtes là et rien d'autre n'a d'importance, répondit Legolas. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. »

Sans que le prince ne l'ait dit, Thranduil comprit à quel point le temps avait joué contre eux. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps dans l'arbre. En dépit des potions contre la douleur que lui avait données Elrond, le tiraillement réapparut. Thranduil dégagea sa main et la porta sur son ventre en grimaçant. Les bandages étaient si épais qu'il les sentait à travers les couvertures.

« Vous avez presque été empalé, expliqua Elrond. La blessure était profonde et large. Elle mettra plusieurs jours à se refermer. Vous devrez être prudent.

— Une courtoisie laissée par Azog, marmonna Thranduil. Avez-vous retrouvé son corps ?

— Je crains qu'il n'ait survécu aux combats, murmura Legolas. Nos recherches n'ont rien données. Il y avait un tunnel près du champ de bataille. Sans doute s'y est-il faufilé pour éviter nos soldats. Je suis navrée, père. Nous n'avons pas pu le trouver. »

Thranduil resta silencieux, partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. Il revoyait nettement tous les évènements de cette terrible nuit. Si seulement il n'avait pas lâché son épée ! Il aurait pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Azog, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec l'orque pâle d'un coup d'épée.


	67. Chapter 67

Des coups discrets le sortirent de ses pensées. Un serviteur vêtu de la livrée royale pénétra dans la chambre, le visage baissé, évitant sciemment de regarder son roi pour ne pas l'indisposer. Il déposa le plateau demandé par Elrond sur une commode et s'esquiva sans dire un mot de plus que les politesses d'usages.

« Vous n'aurez pas à faire de grande déclaration, Legolas, s'amusa Elrond. Je soupçonne que la nouvelle va s'ébruiter sans vous. »

Cette fois, ce fut Thranduil qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Certains elfes ne grandissaient jamais en dépit des nombreux siècles passés et prenaient plaisir à divulguer les moindres ragots du royaume. Nul doute que les elfes parleraient beaucoup.

« As-tu prévu un banquet ? s'amusa Thranduil. Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois.

— Je crains que non, fit Legolas en faisant semblant d'être déçu. Je vais devoir l'organiser. »

Elrond s'était éloigné pour laisser le père et le fils se retrouver. Il écoutait distraitement la conversation alors qu'il jaugeait la nourriture qu'il avait demandée aux cuisiniers. Il n'y avait que des liquides car il doutait que l'estomac de Thranduil supporte des aliments solides. Le roi avait trop souffert des privations puis de ses blessures. Il lui faudrait plus qu'une journée pour se remettre, même avec les soins d'Elrond et la légendaire résistance des elfes. L'odeur avait alerté Thranduil.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose à manger ? s'enquit-il avec envie.

— Si vous vous sentez assez remis, confirma Elrond.

— Remis et affamé, concéda le roi. Je ne me rappelle plus de quand date mon dernier repas. J'ignore même combien de temps j'ai passé à essayer de revenir ici depuis la défaite de Dale.

— Presque trois semaines. »

Thranduil frissonna. Il avait perdu le compte depuis l'évasion de Dol Guldur. Elrond l'aida à se redresser et disposa des coussins dans son dos. Thranduil jeta un regard torve au bol de soupe.

« N'essayez pas de discuter, prévint Elrond. C'est tout ce que vous aurez aujourd'hui. Demain également si vous n'allez pas mieux alors mangez pour reprendre des forces. »

Thranduil renifla mais prit le bol et la cuiller dans plus discuter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé et les guérisseurs le connaissaient comme un patient difficile. Il termina son maigre repas dans un silence religieux, ni Elrond ni Legolas ne voulant l'énerver.

« Reposez-vous, » recommanda le Semi-Elfe.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Les paupières de Thranduil étaient lourdes, plus difficiles à laisser ouvertes à chaque minute. Il finit par les fermer et sombrer dans un lourd sommeil. Legolas resta à ses cotés, chantonnant quelques vieilles comptines de son enfance. Elrond les laissa seuls le reste de la journée.

Le Seigneur Elfe ne s'attarda pas près des quartiers royaux. L'esprit préoccupé par la guerre et ses ravages, il commença par rendre visite aux jeunes rescapés. Sigrid et Tilda allaient parfaitement bien, la plus âgée dormant toujours dans les appartements royaux. La plus jeune, quant à elle, discutait avec le serviteur attaché à son service tout en dévorant du chocolat. Elle profitait sans aucun doute du défaut de surveillance dans la fratrie pour tester les sucreries des elfes. Entre chaque bouchée, elle posait des questions sur le royaume des elfes avec une insatiable curiosité.

Elrond les salua puis s'occupa de Bain. Le jeune garçon avait été sévèrement touché mais ses blessures s'amélioraient rapidement.

Dans son sommeil, Bain avait perdu son expression effrayée et furieuse qui avait été la sienne pendant la traque. Son visage détendu lui rendait les traits enfantins de jeune adolescent. Il paraissait très jeune aux yeux d'un elfe aussi ancien qu'Elrond. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, aligna quelques fioles près de la table de nuit puis sortit les bandages déjà préparés par les guérisseurs. Il revint vers la fenêtre, la referma puis effrita quelques feuilles d'athelas fraiches qu'il jeta ensuite dans un petit bol d'eau. L'atmosphère devint de suite plus saine et Bain prit une inspiration plus profonde dans son sommeil.

Elrond se pencha sur son patient. Ses doigts fins passèrent de la carotide de l'adolescent, remontèrent le long de son cou pour effleurer la vilaine cicatrice qui courrait le long de son cuir chevelu. La peau était encore si fine que les veines étaient visibles. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait soigné cette blessure de Bain. Elrond avait été trop préoccupé par Thranduil pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne s'était occupé que du terrible empoisonnement causé par le nazgul. Ses yeux experts vérifièrent que la plaie était bien refermée et que la peau prenait correctement. En quelques semaines, la cicatrice serait complètement dissimulée par les cheveux. L'elfe enroula une nouvelle bande de gaze autour de la blessure et la noua à l'arrière de la tête de Bain. Il remit en place les boucles brunes trop longues qui encadraient le mince visage de l'adolescent.

« Monsieur ? » souffla une petite voix derrière lui.

Elrond se redressa. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'oublia pas d'esquisser un sourire rassurant pour ne pas effrayer la plus jeune sœur de Bain. Tilda se tenaient près de la porte comme si elle avait peur de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

« Il va bien, assura Elrond à voix basse. Je ne faisais que m'en assurer.

— Vous le promettez ? demanda Tilda.

— Je vous le promets. Vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez. Votre Sœur Sigrid ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Elle se repose pour le moment. »

Tilda accepta avec soulagement et grimpa dans le lit de son frère. Elle avait passé tant de temps à subir les évènements qu'elle refusait désormais de rester à l'écart, y compris pour les soins accordés de son frère.

Elrond défit le haut de pyjama. Il inspecta une à une les blessures du jeune homme, les nettoya puis enroula des bandages autour pour les protéger. L'empoisonnement avait presque disparu mais ses effets dureraient encore quelques jours. Une fois satisfait, le guérisseur referma le pyjama, remonta les couvertures et se tourna vers Tilda.

« Quand il se réveillera, vous devrez lui dire de rester au lit, prévint Elrond avec une mine faussement sérieuse. Il doit se reposer et manger un peu. Pas quelque chose de trop lourd. C'est très important, puis-je compter sur vous ?

— Certainement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Tilda souriait, comme si le chagrin et la souffrance des dernières semaines avait été pulvérisés par une seule bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle allait bien, sa sœur et son frère iraient mieux, et le petit déjeuner était délicieux. Elrond trouvait cela merveilleux. Il ébouriffa gentiment la chevelure de la jeune fille.

« Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il.

Tilda secoua négativement la tête. Elrond se leva, rangea les fioles, débarrassa les linges et s'apprêta à partir. Arrivé près de la porte, il se retourna vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« N'hésitez pas à sortir, conseilla-t-il doucement. Ces appartements sont beaux mais vous avez besoin d'air. Demandez aux elfes sylvains, ils vous guideront. J'ai un fils à peine plus jeune que vous. Il adore jouer dans la forêt aux endroits les plus reculer et arriver en retard au dîner avec son pantalon déchiré. »

* * *

J'avoue, on est jeudi. Je plaide coupable ! Je suis un peu occupée ces temps ci. Je n'ai même pas assez de temps pour continuer, c'est dire ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'avance mais je vous promets que vous aurez la fin.

Réponses en vrac :

Lulu : d'accord mais sur quelle partie ? XD

LOTRA : merci ! Je trouver leurs relations tellement tendues qu'il fallait un terrain neutre. Entre Legolas qui a abandonné son devoir et son peuple, défié son père et Thranduil qui a fait l'erreur de sous estimer les nains et qui s'est montré lui même un poil arrogant et avide. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre là aussi.


	68. Chapter 68

Tilda suivit son conseil le lendemain matin. Elle en avait eu assez de rester enfermée alors pendant que Sigrid discutait avec Bain, elle s'était glissée dehors à l'insu même des elfes. Elle courut dans le couloir jusqu'aux grands escaliers sans être gênée par la longue robe que les elfes lui avaient donnée. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant les hautes portes dans le hall. Elle s'avança vers elles, tenta de les pousser mais elles restèrent closes. Poings sur les hanches, elle observa les trois étroites portes gravées, tentant d'imaginer un moyen de les ouvrir pour aller voir ce qui se passait dehors. Le soleil lui manquait terriblement. Les murs de la caverne avaient beau être sculptés, elle en devenait fatiguée.

« Avez-vous échappé à votre sœur ? s'amusa Legolas en la voyant.

— Non, non ! Elle est avec mon frère. Je voulais juste…visiter.

— Et aller dehors ?

— Juste pour jeter un coup d'œil ! assura Tilda.

— Les portes ne s'ouvrent que pour des elfes, avoua Legolas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les hommes du lac accueillis ici aillent partout au risque d'attirer les orques ou de se mettre en danger. Si vous désirez sortir, demander à un soldat de vous protéger. »

A en voir la mine déconfite puis décidée de la jeune fille, le prince ne douta pas un instant qu'elle essayerait tout pour échapper à un chaperon.

« Il existe certains jardins dans les cavernes à ciel ouvert si cela vous intéresse, ajouta-t-il. Ce sont des endroits presque secrets, protégés par les meilleurs jardiniers de notre royaume. Ils regorgent de fleurs magnifiques, de ruisseaux zigzagants entre les plantes et de sculptures de nos meilleurs artistes. Je suis certain que cela devrait vous plaire.

— Ce doit être magnifique !

— Je vais essayer de vous trouver un guide. En attendant, ne vous aventurez pas dehors. Comme je l'ai dit, vous ne pouvez faire ouvrir les portes. Si vous vous glissez dehors, vous ne pourrez revenir.

— Alors trouvez-moi un guide ! s'exclama Tilda avant d'ajouter quelques secondes après, s'il vous plait, prince Legolas ? »

Quelques elfes qui les écoutaient s'arrêtèrent, stupéfiés de voir la jeune fille répondre aussi familièrement au prince. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Loin des convenances, voire de la réserve qu'affichaient les elfes de son peuple envers lui, les paroles directes et sans pincette de Tilda lui faisait du bien. Quand il la voyait, il pouvait prétendre arriver à Dale avec Tauriel à la poursuite de Bolg, avant que son père ne soit porté disparu et avant que lui-même ne doive porter le poids de tout un royaume sur ses épaules.

« Votre sœur vous a-t-elle précisé que je suis le prince de ce royaume ? la provoqua-t-il gentiment.

— Pas ma sœur, non, mais quelqu'un d'autre, s'amusa la jeune fille. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Les elfes ont-ils des paroles spécifiques pour s'adresser à leur prince ? Ou ont-ils l'interdiction de vous parler ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre jeune fille. Si vous désirez parler, vous pouvez venir me voir, bien que je sois très occupé ces derniers temps. Je vais vous trouver un guide. En début d'après-midi, cela vous irait-il ? En attendant, allez retrouver votre famille. Ne restez pas seule ou vous risquez de vous perdre. »

Quand Legolas la laissa seule, il se retrouva bien ennuyé. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un bon guide qui supporterait les trois jeunes gens et n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit et il lui faudrait trouver rapidement. Alors qu'il gravissait les marches quatre à quatre pour revenir dans le bureau de son père où il entassait rapports, cartes et messages tous plus urgents les uns que les autres. Il en avait encore reçu neuf de plus dans la matinée. Chacun des correspondants s'attendait à avoir une réponse. Deux d'entre eux concernaient l'activité des orques dans la forêt. Legolas avait jugé ceux là prioritaires et avait tenu à en rencontrer personnellement les auteurs. Avec la garde royale et Gandalf, le prince s'était rendu dans la forêt. Les traces des orques étaient encore fraiches et, surtout, bien trop proches de la forteresse des elfes au gout de Legolas. C'était en rentrant de cette sortie qu'il avait croisé Tilda. Choisir un guide pour une escapade d'enfants était bien plus reposant que de trouver une solution à une guerre inévitable.

« Peut-être Hador ? murmura Legolas. Non, il fait partie de la patrouille de cette après-midi. Alors Galden ?

— N'est-ce-pas pourtant évident ? laissa échapper Gandalf.

— Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? »

Legolas n'obtint aucune réponse. Le magicien se contenta de sourire.

« La présence d'orques ne veut pas dire qu'Azog ou Bolg eux même étaient présents, indiqua le magicien en revenant à leur conversation initiale. C'est en revanche une possibilité que nous ne pouvons écarter.

— Ils testaient nos défenses, approuva Legolas. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont prêts à nous attaquer mais ils ne veulent pas le faire. Pas contre notre forteresse. Azog perdrait des milliers d'orques, juste pour enfoncer nos portes.

— Il est certain qu'Azog cherche un meilleur moyen de vous atteindre. Les tunnels sont exclus en l'absence de mange-terre. En creuser un prendrait trop de temps aux orques.

— Ici, nous sommes intouchables, reprit Legolas, mais nous nous épuiserons. Subir un siège nous prendra au piège sans espoir de quitter la forteresse. Plus de commerce, plus de relations avec nos parents au sud, pas plus d'élevage ou de culture. Jour après jour, notre royaume en serait appauvri. Si tant est que nous en sortions vainqueur, les dommages sur notre économie ou notre démographie seraient irrémédiables. Nous devons déclencher cette guerre ailleurs.

— Dans la forêt serait un bon choix mais il faudrait d'abord choisir un endroit convenable pour une bataille puis parvenir à y attirer les forces d'Azog sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Ce ne sera pas facile. En avez-vous parlé à votre père ?

— Pas encore, avoua Legolas. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer si tôt avec ça.

— Je doute que Thranduil en soit ennuyé, comme vous dite.

— Il vient seulement de se réveiller ! Ses blessures sont encore trop importantes, il doit se remettre.

— Si vous ne lui en parlez pas, Thranduil cherchera de lui-même les réponses, prévint Gandalf avec sévérité. Il faudra bien plus que des blessures pour le tenir à l'écart de son propre royaume. Vous êtes le prince régent, il est le roi.

— Que les valars fassent qu'il le reste ! »

La diversion avait été de courte durée. De nouveau accablé par ses responsabilités, Legolas était redevenu tendu et anxieux. Le prince et le magicien furent rejoints par le nouveau capitaine des gardes qui leur indiquèrent les nouveaux nids d'araignées.

« Les araignées ne sont pas le problème immédiat ! s'exclama finalement Legolas avec virulence. Où vont les orques ? Aucun des éclaireurs n'a pu me renseigner !

— Aucun n'a pu suivre les orques sans se faire repérer assez longtemps, » concéda le capitaine.

* * *

Réponses en vrac :

La mention d'un fils d'Elrond de la semaine dernière est bien évidemment Aragorn. il a 6 ans à l'époque si ma mémoire est bonne selon la chronologie du livre.

Ma référence aux blessures de Thranduil sont cette fois les blessures dues au dragon dans le film. En plus, vu sa longue vie et les guerres incessantes (la chute de Doriath, la guerre de l'anneau, Dagorlad puis l'envahissement de Vertbois par le Mal), il a dû être blessé plus d'une fois. Prince/roi ou pas, il s'est forcément retrouvé en danger un jour ou l'autre.

Oui, Tilda mange du chocolat. Après autant d'épreuves, il faut au moins ça, non ? Je suis ravie que le personnage vous plaise en tout cas ! Je la trouvait trop discrète dans le film, il lui fallait un meilleur rôle.

* * *

Maintenant que les questions ont leurs réponses, place à l'engueulade. 53 vues, 10 favoris, 12 alertes et... **2 reviews** lors du chapitre précédent !

Sérieusement ? Avec le temps que ça prend d'écrire une histoire aussi longue, vous, lecteur, n'avez pas le courage de poster ne serait-ce qu'une phrase pour dire que vous avez lu ? Merci !


	69. Chapter 69

Legolas resta silencieux. Aucun elfe ne savait si les orques revenaient à Dol Guldur ou s'ils partaient à l'est vers Dale voire à l'ouest vers les Monts Brumeux. Le nord n'était pas à exclure non plus car les montagnes y étaient infestées de gobelins et d'orques au point que les elfes eux même n'y passaient plus.

Au dernier moment, Legolas retint un juron qui convenait mal à un prince elfe. Quels que soient les projets d'Azog et de Bolg, il redoutait que l'attaque soit rapide. Pourtant, il ne pouvait demander à des éclaireurs de risquer leurs vies alors que les choses allaient si mal dans une expédition sans espoir de retour. Il devait protéger ses troupes aussi bien que les civils.

Legolas caressa un moment l'idée de procéder à l'enquête lui-même sans risquer un seul de ses soldats. Il établit mentalement un plan, envisagea toutes les possibilités avant d'y renoncer. Fini, le temps de l'impétuosité et de l'égoïsme comme quand il avait suivi Tauriel à Dale. Aujourd'hui, son père devait se reposer et lui s'occuper de son royaume. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses devoirs même s'il rêvait d'enlever ses vêtements de cérémonie, d'enfourcher son cheval et de partir à l'aventure.

Ses pas l'avaient mené devant la majestueuse porte du bureau royal. Legolas y entra avec un pincement au cœur. Le silence de Gandalf ne l'aidait pas. Le prince s'installa à la place de son père, derrière l'imposant bureau en bois. Il croisa les jambes, se renversa contre le dossier, le regard rivé sur les cartes accrochés aux murs. Gandalf s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui, aussi intéressé par le prince lui-même qu'inquiet par la situation.

Le capitaine des gardes resta debout, n'ayant pas reçu l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Devant l'absence de réaction du magicien et du prince, il pensa qu'il avait été oublié. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et partir quand le regard de Legolas se posa sur lui.

« Avez-vous vérifié les réserves d'armes ?

— Tout est prêt, mon prince. Je les ai vérifiées en personne. Les épées endommagées ont toutes été réparées et les forgerons en ont forgées trois cent autres. Chaque archer dispose de cinquante flèches et cinq cent sont ajoutées chaque jour aux réserves.

— Les soldats sont-ils prêts ?

— Oui, mon prince. Comme vous l'avez demandez, la moitié des soldats sont prêts à se battre si le royaume est attaqué. Deux compagnies patrouillent dans la forêt. Les autres se reposent auprès des leurs mais se tiennent prêts. Si l'alerte est donnée, ils seront aux portes en trente minutes. »

Legolas approuva. Bon nombre de soldats présents à Dale s'étaient remis de leurs blessures, lui y compris. Après un entrainement, ils avaient pu reprendre leur poste.

« Où en est l'entrainement des hommes du lac ? reprit Legolas. Combien veulent se joindre à nos forces ?

— Beaucoup d'entre eux, je le crains, avoua le capitaine en grimaçant. Rares sont ceux qui en ont les compétences malgré l'entrainement. Si nous les incorporons dans l'armée, je crains autant pour leurs propres vies que pour celles des elfes qui se battront à proximité. Tauriel s'est portée volontaire pour leur apprendre à manier les armes mais je crains que ce ne soit peine perdue.

— Tauriel ! s'exclama Legolas. J'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait depuis…peu importe. Ah ! »

L'illumination se fit dans son esprit. C'était pourtant si évident qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le savoir tout de suite. Legolas prit une feuille et écrivit un court message à l'attention de Tauriel, lui indiquant que si elle avait le temps, elle pouvait superviser les enfants de Bard qui se morfondaient dans leurs appartements. Ces enfants étaient comme une bouffée d'air frais pour Legolas au milieu de tant de mauvaises nouvelles. Rares étaient les jeunes elfes de leur âge et le prince les trouvait rafraichissant. Discuter avec Tilda lui avait permis de penser à autre chose à ses nombreux devoirs et la situation quasiment désespérée de son royaume. Le fait qu'ils aient sauvé la vie de son père ajoutait à sa reconnaissance.

Le serviteur qu'il avait appelé s'inclina devant lui.

« Apportez cela à Tauriel, ordonna-t-il gentiment. Vous passerez ensuite vous assurer que les enfants de Bard ne manquent de rien.

— Bien monseigneur. »

Avec elle, les enfants seraient en sécurité et pourraient découvrir le royaume des elfes de la forêt noire sans s'aventurer dans les endroits trop dangereux pour eux.

Le capitaine de la garde partit également. Superviser la guerre demander son attention continue car cela s'ajouter à la lutte contre les araignées qui, déjà avant Dale, occupait tout son temps.

Restés seuls, le prince et le magicien étudièrent les cartes, envisageant toutes les hypothèses. Les elfes faisaient déjà le plein de provisions pour supporter un siège de plusieurs mois. Chaque jour, Legolas inspectait les remises, chacune bien éloignées les unes des autres au cas où les orques parviendraient à se glisser parmi eux pour les saboter. Un empoisonnement de la rivière était sa hantise.

« Je vais devoir vous quitter, annonça finalement Gandalf.

— Maintenant ! s'exclama Legolas. Vous ne pourriez trouver pire moment pour nous laisser !

— Je ne pourrais trouver de meilleur moment, au contraire, nuança le magicien. Les orques hésitent. Le plan d'Azog n'est pas prêt. Vous avez quelques jours devant vous, utilisez les bien ! Quant à moi, j'ai à faire des recherches. Le nécromancien n'est plus à Dol Guldur, où se terre-t-il ? Voilà une question qui doit impérativement trouver réponse ! Peut-être lui-même n'est-il pas prêt… »

Le prince resta silencieux. Il comptait le nombre de ses alliés et n'en trouvait que bien peu pour lutter à ses côtés.

Gandalf partit le jour même. Legolas assista à son départ, l'estomac curieusement retourné, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Il n'eut pas le courage de revenir de suite dans son bureau et décida d'aller inspecter les stocks et les rives de la rivière. Des elfes trainaient des barils sur l'eau pour les entreposer dans des réserves plus sécurisées que celles où Bilbon avait pu pénétrer. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les elfes

Mariniers qui peinaient à transporter les tonneaux sur la terre ferme. Une idée s'esquissa dans son esprit.

Le plan mûrit dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans son bureau, tard dans la soirée. Est-ce qu'il était réalisable ? Legolas l'ignorait mais il aurait tôt fait de le découvrir. Il s'empara de cartes vierges représentant non pas la forêt mais l'immense plaine à l'est qui composait les terres désolées. Son idée avait l'air d'être faisable. Il griffonna quelques coups de crayon tantôt sur le tracé de la rivière tantôt sur celui de la plaine. Legolas resta songeur un bon moment en mâchouillant le bout du crayon, avant de se décider.

Malgré l'heure très tardive, il convoqua à nouveau le chef de sa garde, qui se présenta devant lui vingt minutes plus tard. Legolas lui tendit les cartes avec enthousiasme.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de vaincre Bolg ! annonça le prince avec exaltation. Nous devons attirer l'armée de Bolg dans les terres désolées, près de la rivière.

— Ce serait l pire configuration pour nos troupes, rappela le capitaine. Le terrain est plat, en dehors des protections de la forêt et nos archers seront exposés.

— A première vue, ce serait suicidaire, oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle Bolg peut y être attiré ! Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la rivière. Si nous parvenons à les y amener, nous pourrons utiliser la rivière de la forêt pour y amener des renforts par bateaux…

— Qui descendront rapidement et se posteront derrière les lignes ennemies, comprit le capitaine. Nous pourrons les prendre en tenaille sans être gêné par les arbres et eux devront couvrir deux fronts.

— Oui et si Bolg reste à l'arrière, nous pourrons éventuellement l'attaquer sans affronter ses lignes ! » s'exalta Legolas.

Le capitaine envisagea sérieusement l'hypothèse. Elle semblait faisable à condition d'être rapide. Si les orques se rendaient compte du plan avant l'arrivée des navires, ils auraient le temps de les couler sans opposition.

« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'une bataille rangée sera nécessaire pour attirer Bolg, songea Legolas avec regret. Les pertes seront nombreuses. Nos archers seront notre meilleur atout mais les fantassins devront subir les assauts des orques. Je crains que beaucoup ne meurent. Nous n'avons pas la résistance des nains dans les combats au corps à corps et des rangs serrés entravent nos mouvements. Ni notre vitesse ni notre agilité ne seront d'un grand secours !

— Je vais voir les forgerons pour renforcer les armures, décida le capitaine. Dès demain matin, je procéderai à des simulations et des entrainements avec les garnisons.

— Bien, je m'occupe des bateaux, » annonça le prince.

Si la nuit était tombée, les elfes ne dormaient jamais. Dans ces temps troublés, les elfes sylvains avaient instauré des gardes y compris dans des métiers peu à risque comme les mariniers, si bien que quand Legolas se rendit chez les armateurs, les chantiers navals étaient silencieux mais l'un des armateurs veillait sur les stocks de bateaux.

D'ordinaire, les besoins de la Forêt Noire étaient limités et les navires ne servaient qu'à descendre la rivière vers Lac-Ville. Résultat, lesdits navires n'étaient rien d'autre que de grandes barques élégantes à fond plat pour le transport des marchandises, qui dormaient dans un entrepôt dédié tant aux bateaux qu'aux marchandises à descendre ou à remonter. Ces navires marchands ne conviendraient pas au transport de soldats et ne seraient pas suffisamment rapides pour prendre les troupes adverses par surprise.

Prévenus de la présence du prince, le reste des armateurs arriva rapidement. Ils n'étaient que trois au total, ce que Legolas trouva décevant devant le rôle majeur qu'il destinait aux navires. Cela n'entama en rien son enthousiasme et ce fut les yeux brillants et un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il expliqua son projet.

« Nous aurons besoin de nombreux bateaux, rapides et sûrs pour les soldats, précisa le prince en passant sur le quai.

— Nous n'avons pas ce genre de navires, regretta l'armateur en chef.

— Il va falloir les construire et rapidement ! Dressez des plans, faites appel aux forgerons et aux menuisiers comme vous l'attendez ! Peu importe le coût, vous êtes libres. Dès que vous serez prêts, venez me voir.

— Bien, mon prince. »

Aussitôt que les paroles respectueuses quittèrent ses lèvres, l'armateur se demanda comment réaliser sa mission. Les elfes des bois n'avaient jamais été de grands navigateurs car ils n'avaient aucun accès à la mer et le poisson ne faisait guère partie de leur nourriture habituelle. Le peu qu'ils pêchaient provenait de filets lancés en travers de la rivière une fois par mois. Pire, il devait construire de nombreux navires, de préférence invisibles, le tout rapidement.

« Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ? » demanda l'armateur en chef à ses deux subordonnés.

* * *

.

* * *

Réponses en vrac : sur certains points, je trouve que ce sont les personnages du film qui sont OOC. Dans le seigneur des anneaux, Legolas est un elfe jeune et relativement léger et insouciant (il fait des blagues sur le mont Caradhras), ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas dans le film. A l'inverse, Thranduil est montré comme bon et juste dans le livre, aimé de son peuple. Pas franchement le cas des films non plus.

Après pour Thranduil, Feren et les enfants de Bard, c'est difficile de suivre leur caractère alors qu'ils apparaissent si peu.

Merci pour tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire !

Guest : ça, c'est dit. C'est justement quand les lecteurs ne sont pas contents qu'ils devraient le dire. J'ai peut-être exagéré le caractère de Tilda et des observations m'auraient permis d'ajuster un peu.

De là à dire que ça empire, je suis moyennement d'accord. Oui, je n'ai pas eu la tête à l'écriture ces derniers temps et j'avoue que les chapitres auraient pu être bien meilleurs. Par contre, là où je suis la meilleure, c'est dans les chapitres tendus avec de l'action et/ou psychologie des personnages, ce qui n'est pas non plus le cas de cette tranche de chapitres. Ici, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Les personnages se posent avant d'affronter la dernière bataille donc, oui, c'est plus ennuyant qu'une course poursuite ou une bataille.

Tilda ne voulait pas sortir en pleine guerre, juste découvrir et voir ce qu'il y a dans le royaume des elfes. Qui la blâmerait ? Elle vient de découvrir le royaume dont elle a entendu des histoires toutes son enfance. Elle est jeune et impulsive, penser aux conséquences n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire à son âge. Pour le reste, toutes les épreuves l'ont justement endurcie. C'est la renaissance après toute la souffrance.

J'espère que les quelques lignes sur Legolas ont indiqué pourquoi il aime bien Tilda. Dans les films, il les a aidés. Ce n'est pas à lui de leur trouver un guide mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas à lui d'en trouver un ? Non, Legolas n'est pas un idiot. Juste un jeune elfe qui vient de se prendre en pleine face toutes les responsabilités que son père a portées des milliers d'années. S'il ne veut pas parler à Thranduil c'est pour le protéger justement ! Gandalf lui rappelle juste que Thranduil ne se laissera pas mettre à l'écart même pour son propre bien.

Non, je ne suis pas démotivée parce que la baisse de qualité est réelle. Cette fiction a duré un peu trop longtemps, elle s'essouffle. Vivement qu'elle se termine, j'ai d'autres projets et je crois que j'y suis déjà un peu. J'aurais juste bien aimé me faire remonter les bretelles il y a quelques semaines plutôt que la veille de mes partiels XD


	70. Chapter 70

Assise seule sur une branche d'arbre en dehors des limites des cavernes, Tauriel observait le ciel se couvrir. Les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient depuis le début d'après-midi, annonçant une tempête terrible pour la nuit.

Elle-même n'en avait cure, ayant seulement voulu contempler les étoiles. Malheureusement, tout était voilé cette nuit, et aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel. Elle balançait les jambes dans le vide. Son humeur maussade ne s'était pas améliorée. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis des jours. Même les elfes chez qui elle allait acheter de la nourriture ne lui disaient rien du tout. D'abord bannie pour avoir refusé d'obéir au roi, puis traitresse pour avoir menacé Thranduil, finalement réintégrée sur ordre du prince, aucun elfe ne lui pardonnait ses précédents actes.

Elle-même ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir fait souffrir Legolas, qui avait toujours été présent pour elle et l'avait soutenue contre Thranduil. Son sacrifice n'avait rien racheté, d'autant que certaines langues perfides lui sifflaient qu'elles aurait peut-être dû rester auprès de son nain.

Résultat, elle évitait le plus possible de se retrouver en présent de l'un des siens. C'était le deuxième jour qu'elle passait dans la forêt au mépris total des règles de sécurité élémentaires. Elle priait les valars pour une attaque d'araignées ou d'orques qui lui permettrait de dégainer son épée et rompre la monotonie de son quotidien de presque-exilée…tout en se maudissant elle-même. Personne ne la cherchait, personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

Ce fut alors avec une grande surprise qu'elle entendit un elfe l'appeler. Tauriel se laissa tomber souplement au sol. Elle atterrit dans l'herbe sans bruit, devant un elfe arborant la livrée des serviteurs du palais qui, la mine dégoûtée, se contenta de lui tendre un parchemin roulé. Dès qu'elle s'en saisit, le serviteur tourna les talons sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Figée devant tant d'amertume, Tauriel poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle n'avait pas espéré un retour joyeux de sa captivité auprès des nains mais elle avait cru que rester en arrière pour sauver la vie de Legolas tempérerait l'animosité de son peuple. Il n'en était rien et la situation était plus insupportable encore que quand elle était à Erebor. Au moins chez les nains y avait-il Kili.

Tauriel délia le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant la requête inattendue de Legolas. S'occuper des enfants de Bard ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais elle s'en réjouit. Elle les aimait bien et ils seraient sans doute les seuls à ne pas la mépriser. Elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres. Elle choisit les plus beaux dans sa garde-robe, ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus de robes de cérémonies et qu'elle ne portait que devant la cour. C'était rare et ils étaient quasiment neufs. Le lourd tissu brodé changeait radicalement des tuniques de soldat et des cottes de mailles. Pourtant, elle les aimait bien, elle avait simplement rarement eu l'occasion de les porter. Elle ramena ses cheveux roux en arrière et les noua sur sa nuque.

Il était quinze heures quand elle frappa à la porte des appartements des enfants de Bard. Le serviteur ouvrit la porte. Lui aussi fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Tauriel s'inclina devant lui.

« Le prince Legolas m'a chargé de tenir compagnie aux enfants, » annonça-t-elle à voix basse.

Le serviteur s'effaça et la laissa entrer sans lui dire un mot. Les adolescents se trouvaient dans la chambre, Elrond n'ayant pas encore donné l'autorisation à Bain de se lever. Tilda s'était assise sur le lit à côté de son frère tandis que Sigrid s'était installée sur un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement un livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Le livre de botanique indiquait la plupart des plantes poussant dans le Nord des Terres du Milieu. Les nombreuses illustrations précises et méthodiques s'étalaient sur les pages délicates. La jeune fille découvrit avec délice les usages de plantes qu'elle avait parfois eu l'occasion de planter ou d'acheter auprès de l'herboriste de Lac-Ville.

« Ah, je savais que ça ne soignait pas les rhumes ! s'exclama Sigrid avec colère en lisant les usages d'une plante. Trois pièces, qu'il m'en a demandées, cet herboriste !

— Trois pièces pour ça ? s'étonna Tauriel en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Cet homme est un escroc.

— Tauriel ! »

La surprise passée, les trois adolescents saluèrent avec joie l'elfe, seul visage connu à l'exception de Legolas.

« Le prince Legolas m'a chargé de veiller sur vous et vous distraire, expliqua Tauriel. Vous souhaitez visiter les jardins, je crois ?

— Ils doivent être magnifiques, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, s'extasia Tilda avec un grand sourire.

— Ils sont plus beaux encore que cela ! Je vous y emmènerai avec joie. Quand pourrez-vous vous lever, Bain ?

— Quand les elfes m'en donneront l'autorisation, grimaça le jeune homme qui souffrait encore de maux de têtes. Demain j'espère ! Vous pouvez y aller sans moi.

— Et puis quoi encore ? s'écria Sigrid. Nous visiterons les jardins ensembles ou pas du tout. En attendant, c'est l'heure de tes médicaments.

— Mais leur goût est horrible, geignit Bain.

— Si tu ne les prends pas, j'appelle les elfes ! »

Devant la menace de sa sœur aînée, le jeune homme but le liquide amer que le guérisseur des elfes sylvains avait laissé à son intention. Il avala les trois gélules sans un mot et tira la langue à sa sœur. Subitement, devant tant d'enfantillages, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Maitresse de la maisonnée depuis des années depuis la mort de leur mère, Sigrid appréciait de pouvoir redevenir une simple adolescente sous la guidance des elfes qui se chargeaient de tout. Dans ces appartements fournis par les elfes, avec le ventre plein et la garantie que rien ne leur serait demandé et qu'ils étaient en sécurité, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Les médicaments effaçaient la douleur des blessures et elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à Lac-Ville, aux nains ou au dragon. Là et maintenant, tout allait bien.

Tauriel s'esquiva silencieusement pour chercher un jeu de société apprécié des jeunes elfes. Ils y jouèrent le reste de la soirée déjà bien avancée, partageant leur temps entre éclats de rire et petites disputes fraternelles. Le soir venu, tous les quatre avaient passé un excellent moment. Le serviteur se douta que les sœurs ne voudraient pas abandonner leur frère pour dîner dans la grande salle. Il leur ramena un grand plateau rempli de victuailles, à la fois délicates et conformes aux prescriptions des guérisseurs. La nourriture disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Quand Tauriel les laissa seuls, les adolescents étaient tombaient de sommeil. Ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans les couvertures, tous trois sur le lit de Bain. Ils y restèrent jusqu'au lendemain matin, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres.

* * *

Merci des commentaires !

Petites réponses en vrac :

Il reste 20/30 chapitres.

Le crayon était un charbon de bois. Quant au fait de le mâchouiller, je trouvais ça révélateur de l'immaturité et du malaise de Legolas mais c'est vrai que ça ne correspond pas vraiment à la Terre du Milieu, autant pour moi.


	71. Chapter 71

Il n'en était pas de même pour Thranduil. Sa journée avait été exécrable. Rester coincé au lit comme un infirme était en bonne position dans la liste des choses qu'il détestait le plus. Devoir entendre Elrond raconter les dernières frasques de ses terribles jumeaux, de sa magnifique fille et de son fils adoptif venait de grappiller un nombre considérable de places sur ladite liste pour arriver près de la pôle position, juste derrière les dragons.

Au bout de quatre heures, les nouvelles de Fondcombe n'avaient plus de secret pour Thranduil, qui, lui, ne désirait rien d'autre que de connaitre des nouvelles de son propre royaume. Elrond avait été lacunaire concernant les informations de la Forêt Noire, considérant que les informations devaient venir de Legolas. Ledit Legolas brillait par son absence, n'étant venu voir son père qu'une dizaine de minutes le matin même et il n'avait rien dit d'intéressant.

« Les éclaireurs ont-ils vu l'armée d'Azog ? intervint de nouveau Thranduil en coupant la parole d'Elrond.

— Je l'ignore. La Dame Galadriel m'a confié un message pour vous. Elle vous souhaite un bon rétablissement…

— Assez avec les politesses, Elrond ! »

Le Seigneur elfe n'en fut pas décontenancé. Après trois enfants et un jeune humain adopté, il s'était habitué aux patients difficiles et Thranduil était connu pour son mauvais caractère.

« Reprenez un peu de fruits et cessez d'être grognon, le rabroua gentiment Elrond. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi et Legolas a pour consigne de ne rien vous dire avant que vous ne soyez complètement rétabli. Maintenant, reposez-vous ! »

Thranduil le fusilla du regard, piochant au hasard quelques fruits dans le bol posé devant lui. Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi assurées que d'ordinaire mais il se remettait rapidement compte tenu de la gravité de ses blessures. Quitter sa chambre le taraudait mais Elrond le connaissait assez pour rester vigilant et ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à tirailler les paupières du roi. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il savoura l'instant paisible, exempt de douleur et de danger immédiat. Elrond resta à ses côtés quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de son patient s'apaise. Pensant que Thranduil s'était endormi à la manière des hommes, le semi-elfe quitta silencieusement la chambre. Il retourna dans ses propres appartements, harassé après deux jours passés presque continuellement à soigner et surveiller le roi.

Aux portes du monde des rêves, Thranduil réalisa subitement qu'Elrond venait de partir. Il ne résista pas. L'elfe se releva prestement, assez prudent pour se retenir au lit avant de se redresser. Nul vertige ne le prit et Thranduil se surprit à marcher sans trop souffrir de ses blessures. Sans se faire d'illusion –il savait qu'il n'était pas guéri mais que c'était là les pouvoirs d'Elrond qui diminuaient la douleur- il passa une robe de chambre vermillon. Enfiler les manches fut un défi, réussi au bout de cinq minutes d'une lutte acharnée qui le laissa essoufflé.

Thranduil revit ses ambitions à la baisse. Rencontrer ses conseillers était exclu dans son état –il ne tenait pas à afficher sa faiblesse devant son peuple- mais il pouvait toujours voir son fils. Legolas n'était pas venu le voir ce soir là, contrairement à ce qu'Elrond avait laissé entendre.

Sûrement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle ou il aurait été averti, n'est-ce-pas… ? Legolas n'avait simplement pas eu le temps ou il était encore en colère contre son père. L'angoisse étreignait le cœur de Thranduil. Il envisagea des dizaines d'hypothèses, toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres, qui justifieraient que son fils n'ait pu lui rendre visite.

Thranduil s'engouffra dans le passage dissimulé qui arrivait dans ses appartements. Il les connaissait tellement qu'il n'alluma aucune torche, se guidant au seul nombre de pas malgré l'obscurité absolue. Il descendit à l'étage en dessous, tourna sur sa droite puis poussa la porte cachée dans le mur pour arriver dans son bureau. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant entrer la lumière du crépuscule. Nulle autre lumière n'éclairait la pièce, plongée dans une douce pénombre. Les torches et les candélabres étaient froids. La pièce était vide.

Thranduil aurait aimé partir mais le chemin, quoique court depuis sa chambre, l'avait épuisé. Il craignit de s'effondrer avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Ses blessures, d'apparence guéries, devinrent douloureuses.

A la place, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Sentir le bois sous ses doigts était merveilleusement familier. Comme lors de son départ, ses plumes étaient soigneusement alignées sur le côté droit avec un assortiment de diverses encres. L'elfe effleurait du doigt les barbes colorées de sa plume d'aigle favorite quand une pile de parchemins attira son regard. Ils ne lui appartenaient pas.

Thranduil s'en saisit et découvrit sur chacun des croquis de navires. Certains plans variaient légèrement, d'autres n'avaient rien à voir en taille et en modèle, comme s'il s'agissait de propositions faites par les armateurs. Sur la cinquième feuille, il découvrit des annotations à l'encre verte.

« Contenance de cinquante soldats, lut-il avec stupéfaction, les panneaux latéraux coulissent au-dessus du pont. »

Thranduil continua de fouiller dans les papiers. Il sortit un plan de la forêt, daté de plusieurs jours, sur lequel Legolas avait indiqué les récents nids et les progressions des orques. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé depuis le retour de Thranduil, à l'exception de la force présente à Dol Guldur qui était désormais indiquée comme une armée à part entière. A côté, il y avait les derniers messages provenant d'Erebor que Thranduil lut avec une colère mêlée de rancœur.

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent peu à peu et il devina les grandes lignes du plan de Legolas. Attirer les orques dans la plaine en leur donnant l'illusion que le terrain était à leur avantage puis leur prouver le contraire et les prendre en tenaille avec les bateaux était une bonne idée mais nécessiterait une coordination précise des soldats.

Tout à sa réflexion, Thranduil ne prit pas garde au reste, si bien qu'il sursauta quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. La surprise fut partagée, Legolas restant stupéfait de voir son père à sa place comme si de rien n'était. La situation aurait pu être des plus familière si Thranduil n'était pas vêtu de sa robe de chambre, des bandages dépassant des manches. Père et fils s'observèrent un moment, la gêne palpable entre eux sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le premier pas.

« Attirer les orques dans la plaine est une excellente idée, le félicita finalement Thranduil. C'est assez près des cavernes pour envoyer un messager dire à notre peuple de fuir si la bataille tourne mal. Les bateaux sont-ils prêts ?

— Je viens de recevoir les plans, j'ai sélectionné le troisième. Les armateurs et les menuisiers commencent la construction.

— Il en faudra au moins une trentaine. Quand as-tu prévu ton attaque ?

— Dès que les bateaux seront construits, les armures prêtes et les soldats entrainés, indiqua Legolas. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps au risque que les orques nous assiègent. »

Thranduil hocha la tête. Il prit le troisième croquis qui représentait un long navire étroit à la coque fine muni d'une grande voile unique et d'un gouvernail à l'arrière qui pouvait abriter une cinquantaine de soldats s'ils se serraient. Les armateurs n'avaient pas résisté à agrémenter les plans d'une figure de proue représentant tantôt des chevaux sauvages, tantôt des cerfs majestueux ou des chiens agressifs.

« J'espère que les menuisiers ne perdront pas leur temps avec _ça_ , remarqua Thranduil. Ils en font toujours trop.

— Je le leur ai dit, confirma Legolas avec un sourire. Nous avons besoin de bateau efficaces, pas magnifiques. Ils seront peints en gris bleuté pour ne pas être trop visibles. »

Thranduil acquiesça avec un sourire, ravi de voir son fils prendre ses responsabilités de prince. Ce serait encore mieux si le temps était couvert mais dans tous les cas avec l'hiver présent, le temps n'était plus aux journées ensoleillées qui dévoileraient trop vite les bateaux.

* * *

Petites réponses en vrac :

Oui, Tauriel aurait pu être un atout. Les elfes ont quand même raison de l'exclure: elle est imprévisible et s'est retournée contre eux. Un soldat doit pouvoir se fier à son voisin.

Bain est un sale gamin XD

Les partiels sont terminés. plus rien jusqu'aux oraux (si je suis convoquée !)

Prochain chapitre: suite de la discussion père/fils.


	72. Chapter 72

Legolas prit la carte et expliqua succinctement les contours de son plan et les lieux sur lesquels il comptait tendre une embuscade. Le plan était déjà bon. L'idée d'utiliser la vitesse fournie par la rivière pour prendre les orques à revers était excellente. De toutes leurs options, elle était la seule qui leur permettrait de surprendre leurs ennemis.

L'expérience de Thranduil lui permit d'y apporter quelques ajustements et notamment une cavalerie rapide, troisième force de leur armée, qui pourrait attaquer l'aile ennemie et les rabattre vers la rivière. Il dessina avec son doigt le trajet des soldats jusqu'aux lignes supposées des orques.

« Les armes de siège ennemies doivent être neutralisées avant l'arrivée des bateaux, remarqua enfin Thranduil. Sans cela, tout notre plan sera vain. »

Legolas partageait l'inquiétude de son père. Si les nains fournissaient leurs armes de siège aux orques, la partie serait jouée d'avance et pas dans le bon sens. Ni le roi ni le prince n'avaient de plan pour les armes de siège, d'autant que les gigantesques arbalètes des nains neutralisaient aisément leurs flèches.

Satisfait de leurs projets, Thranduil se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il avait quelque peu surestimé ses forces. La fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Il se massa les tempes pour tenter de dissiper une migraine qui débutait.

Elrond avait eu raison de lui imposer un repos absolu mais les Valars seraient chauves avant que Thranduil ne l'admette.

« Elrond vous a-t-il donné la permission de venir ? s'inquiéta soudainement Legolas.

— J'ignorais qu'il me fallait sa permission pour venir dans mon propre bureau ! » s'exclama Thranduil avec virulence.

Ses blessures le tiraillaient de nouveau. Pas suffisamment pour lui faire regretter d'être venu mais assez pour qu'il ne veuille plus bouger. Son fils alluma un candélabre, ferma les rideaux et s'installa en face de son père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Pour le prince, c'était la confirmation que son père ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa trahison et de son choix de soutenir Tauriel.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Thranduil rouvrit les yeux. La migraine s'était dissipée, remplacée par une profonde fatigue. Malgré tout, certaines choses qu'il ignorait le taraudaient.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ? s'enquit Thranduil. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu allais affronter Bolg sur le Mont aux Corbeaux. »

Legolas grimaça. Il avait redouté cette question, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas raviver de pénibles souvenirs, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer à son père qu'il avait été blessé. Il tenta de passer sous silence les parties les plus désagréables mais le regard glacial de son père à la première indécision le dissuada de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Legolas raconta tout. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de l'inquiétude, mais Thranduil ne dissimula pas assez vite sa surprise et sa peur devant les blessures de son fils. N'était-il pas censé, en tant que père, protéger son fils unique ? A cela aussi, il avait failli.

« Je vais bien, père, murmura Legolas. Tout va bien pour vous comme pour moi. Et pour vous c'est un véritable miracle ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous soyez encore en vie après…tout. Enfin… »

A nouveau, la gêne s'installa entre le père et le fils.

« Je le suis également, s'amusa Thranduil avec un sourire. Azog a bien failli atteindre son but. Peu importe. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. »

Legolas allait répondre quand un serviteur frappa à la porte. Le prince ne le laissa pas entrer, préférant prendre le message pour en discuter avec son père sans tiers importun. Il n'y avait que trois lignes sur le petit papier roulé en boule mais elles le réjouirent.

« Bolg maintient son armée prête mais nous avons contrecarré leurs plans ! s'enthousiasma le prince. Fi…le message dit que Az…Il n'attaquera que dans dix jours…non, huit à compter d'aujourd'hui.

— Voilà une nouvelle excellente, approuva Thranduil. Il faudra néanmoins les devancer et attaquer leurs forces dans une semaine ou nous risquons de subir leur assaut. Quant à trouver un moyen pour les attirer…nous verrons. J'ai peut-être une idée.

— Les navires seront prêts, assura Legolas.

— Tu féliciteras les éclaireurs pour avoir réussi à obtenir d'aussi précieuses informations, précisa Thranduil.

— Ah…Ce…n'étaient pas des éclaireurs. C'est un message de Fili, le neveu de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. »

Thranduil se redressa, soudain furieux. Sourcils froncés, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son bureau. A moitié levé, il darda un regard glacial sur son fils. N'étant guère optimiste sur ses forces, il se rassit.

Legolas eut un instant l'impression d'être un très jeune elfe pris en faute. Il se sentit soudain très petit devant son roi.

« Dois-je conclure que tu as fait alliance avec Thorin ? siffla Thranduil dangereusement.

— Non ! Son groupe n'est pas d'accord avec lui, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont relâché Tauriel et nous donnent des informations. Jusqu'à maintenant les nouvelles ont été fiables.

— Elles pourraient ne pas l'être, remarqua froidement Thranduil. Rien ne dit que les nains sont honnêtes. Bolg pourrait être prêt à nous attaquer et ce message viserait à retarder notre défense…

— Gandalf a confiance en eux, rappela faiblement Legolas.

— Pas moi ! »

Thranduil avait encore à l'esprit la trahison de Thorin qui avait coûté si cher en vies elfiques. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que cela arrive une seconde fois. Lui et son fils y avaient réchappés de peu, il ne permettrait pas que cela recommence. Pas à son fils unique ! Sa rancune n'échappa guère à Legolas.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, murmura Thranduil en se relevant. Vérifie que les armuriers et les armateurs ne soient pas entravés dans leur travail. Ce sera tout, Legolas. »

Cela faisait des années que Thranduil n'avait pas été aussi sec avec son fils. Alors que le prince quittait la pièce, le roi ajouta doucement, tempérant la colère terrible qu'il éprouvait pour les nains :

« Tu as bien fait, Legolas. Je suis fier de toi. »

Legolas quitta le bureau, le cœur plus léger. Il avait attendu l'approbation paternelle depuis longtemps.

« Nous n'avons de toute manière pas d'autre choix, » murmura le roi après le départ du prince.

Ils ne pouvaient construire le nombre de bateaux requis ni entrainer les soldats en une journée. Il leur en faudrait au moins quatre ou cinq. Que les nains aient menti ou non, les elfes devaient de toute manière attendre et se préparer.

Las et fatigué, Thranduil se résigna à revenir dans ses quartiers. Il s'était absenté plus longtemps que prévu. Ne tenant guère à tenter Morgoth (ou en l'occurrence Elrond, ce qui était tout aussi dangereux), le roi quitta le bureau en arpentant le passage dissimulé.

Il compta le nombre de pas nécessaires pour revenir chez lui. Sa main glissa lentement le long du mur en pierre creusé dans la montagne. La porte cachée derrière une tapisserie s'ouvrit dans un silence complet. Le salon était vide.

Satisfait, il retourna dans sa chambre pour y découvrir Elrond, installé dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Le guérisseur en tournait machinalement les pages, feignant de ne pas voir son patient se remettre au lit. Par la fenêtre ouverte, ils profitaient des musiques et des chants des elfes sylvains qui s'élevaient dans les cavernes. Thranduil les écouta le cœur joyeux. Pour ce soir au moins il se sentait heureux. Legolas ne le haïssait plus et tous deux parviendraient à travailler ensemble pour le bien de leur royaume sans se disputer. Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'Elrond savait cela qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Effectivement, le ton est monté entre le père et le fils mais pas à propos de Legolas : c'est uniquement contre les nains que Thranduil est en colère. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Réponses en vrac :

Pour excuser Elrond, ce n'est pas facile d'occuper Thranduil sans lui donner d'information sur son royaume ! Ses enfants sont le seul sujet 'neutre'. Et encore!

Le message de Galadriel est raccourci pour Thranduil. Le message original est plus long. Je soupçonne Thranduil de ne pas avoir voulu le lui dire...

 **Prochain chapitre : retour sur les nains.** Je sens que ça va en ravir certains...

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !


	73. Chapter 73

Bien loin des cavernes des elfes sylvains, les nains n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête. Nulles réjouissances dans leur sombre montagne. Bien au contraire ! L'humeur des nains s'assombrissait de jour en jour au point qu'ils ne se donnaient plus la peine de parler entre eux si ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire. Ils restaient la plupart du temps assis dans un coin, à discuter avec crainte et colère. Seul Bilbon avait encore de l'espoir.

Ce jour là, l'effervescence avait succédé à une matinée morne. Les nains courraient partout dans la montagne. Sans succès.

« Fili doit bien être quelque part, » observa un Oin consterné.

Gloin haussa les épaules. Tous deux venaient de terminer l'inspection de la partie nord-ouest du deuxième étage d'Erebor. Ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Voilà plus de douze heures que Fili avait disparu.

Bifur accouru soudainement. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, glissa sur les dalles grises et les trois nains toussèrent quand la poussière soulevée s'infiltra dans leurs bronches.

« Il n'y a plus son paquetage ! s'exclama Bifur. Kili a pris son paquetage !

— C'est de la folie, il n'aurait pas pu partir sans que Thorin ne l'ait vu, tenta de raisonner Oin. Il doit se cacher quelque part, voilà tout.

— Mais il a pris son paquetage ! répéta Bifur.

— S'il est parti par le tunnel secret, il a pu passer inaperçu, supposa Gloin.

— Dans ce cas, les orques l'auront vu, remarqua sombrement Nori qui venait d'arriver. Plusieurs groupes campent dans l'ancienne ville au pied d'Erebor. Personne ne peut partir sans être vu.

— Nous l'avons déjà fait pour voir Gandalf, rappela Gloin. C'est difficile mais pas impossible.

Les nains échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils furent vite rejoints par le reste de la compagnie tandis que seul Thorin restait dans le grand hall de la montagne, encore et toujours assis sur son trône avec l'Arkenstone dans ses mains, inconscient de la disparition de son neveu.

« Combien de temps ? demanda Ori.

— Au moins quinze heures, répondit Nori. Kili n'était pas là pendant le déjeuner.

— Nous aurions dû le chercher plus tôt, regretta Bombur. Personne de sensé ne manquerait un repas ! »

De rares nains haussèrent les épaules avec lassitude. S'il s'agissait seulement d'un repas ou deux de manqué…

« J'ai trouvé cela près des paquetages, déplié et posé en évidence, les informa Balin. C'est un message de Dain. »

Le message était court. Il tenait sur un parchemin de dix centimètres sur trois. Court mais terrifiant pour ces nains au cœur droit :

 _Armée en route : deux cent chars, trois cent cavaliers, mille soldats, armes de siège. Arrivons dans deux jours._

 _Dain_

« Eh bien voilà pourquoi Kili est parti ! comprit Fili. Ne pouvait-il pas seulement envoyer un message aux elfes ?

— Les elfes le croiront-ils ? demanda sans espoir Nori. Peut-être pourront-ils ainsi s'échapper ou demander du renfort.

— Thranduil certainement, répondit Bofur. Dites-lui que les nains prennent les armes pour anéantir les elfes, il ne serait pas surpris.

— Après Dale, qui le serait ? s'exclama violemment Dwalin. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis devenu soldat !

— Quant à savoir si les elfes peuvent battre les orques et les nains ensembles… »

La fin de la phrase de Balin resta en suspend. Le vieux nain n'eut pas le courage de la terminer. Après les pertes à Dale, tous savaient que les forces de Thranduil n'étaient plus suffisantes pour vaincre deux armées conjointes, d'autant que l'artillerie des nains était redoutable et leurs armures difficiles à percer. Les archers elfiques neutralisés, les nains avaient l'avantage dans le corps à corps.

« Quelqu'un doit le dire à Thorin, » déclara Ori nerveusement.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Balin, plus vieil ami de Thorin et seul, s'il en était encore un, capable de rabrouer le roi sous la montagne.

Balin soupira.

Loin de là, Fili se tapis dans un renfoncement. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait, le dos courbé, pour passer à côté des orques. Par chance, ceux-ci n'étaient guère sur leurs gardes. Plus d'une fois il avait pu faire croire à un arbre en imitant le bruit d'un corbeau. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie à Dale.

Poings fermés et visage dur, le jeune nain poursuivit sa route quand ses ennemis s'éloignèrent. Les lanières de son paquetage lui sciaient les épaules mais la lourdeur de son chargement l'effrayait moins que l'idée de le trouver vide en plein milieu des terres désolées. D'un coup d'épaule, il le remit en place et repartit d'un bon pas.

Une fine couche de glace craquait sous ses bottes. A chaque respiration, les gouttelettes d'eau se cristallisaient. A cause du froid de la nuit, quelques-unes de ses mèches se recouvrirent de givre.

Malgré les dures conditions climatiques, il ne s'arrêtait pas. L'image inlassable d'une armée de nains affrontant une armée d'elfe ne quittait pas son esprit.

Que les elfes doivent affronter les orques était assez effrayant. Que son propre peuple se ligue contre eux était au-delà de ce que Kili pouvait supporter. Alors en lisant le message de Dain qui était destiné à Thorin, il avait pris sa décision. Une décision qui couvait depuis de nombreux jours mais qu'il avait retardée par affection et loyauté envers son oncle.

Ce jour là, Il avait arrimé la corde prise dans les stocks et l'avait accroché à un gros rocher surplombant le précipice. Il manquerait de corde pour descendre jusqu'en bas mais ce serait suffisant pour descendre son lourd. Une fois descendu à une distance plus raisonnable du sol, Kili avait laissé tomber son paquetage puis était descendu lui-même. A chaque marche descendue, il avait maudit le jour où il l'avait monté pour la première fois. Qu'ils avaient été heureux à l'époque ! Les conquérants d'Erebor, les nains qui revenaient dans leur ancestral royaume ! Les vainqueurs de Smaug le terrible (ou presque).

La conquête d'Erebor avait avivé un feu dans le cœur des nains et celui de Thorin s'était part trop emballé. Quelle ironie ! L'ascension avait été aisée sous un soleil tiède. La descente fut infernale, avec le vent glacial qui se fracassait contre les rochers.

Kili était arrivé sain et sauf en bas de la montagne. Il avait récupéré son paquetage et partit sans tarder, se doutant alors que sa disparition ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue. Il avait déjà eu bien de la chance d'avoir pu fausser compagnie aux autres alors que Balin et Gloin gardaient un œil sur lui !

Kili s'était dirigé vers l'ouest. Il avait pris une carte pour ne pas se perdre, qui indiquait la présence d'orques. Ce n'était pas très difficile : l'armée de Bolg s'étendait dans la plaine et de nombreuses compagnie avaient été placées près de Dale pour surveiller les nains ou un peu à l'écart pour prévenir toute tentative d'embuscade. Certains orques poussaient le vice jusqu'à arpenter les flancs de la montagne solitaire. C'est à ce moment que Kili avait eu de la chance que les orques ne soient pas très attentifs.

A présent, le jeune nain se tenait sur ses gardes. C'était le passage le plus dangereux alors qu'il devait faire un détour pour éviter le gros des troupes. Le temps était couvert, ce qui lui allait très bien. Le vent glacial roulait le long des flancs de la montagne. Le nain n'était guère épargné malgré son épais manteau.

Kili marcha longuement sans s'arrêter. La nuit et la matinée suivante passèrent sans qu'il ne prenne de repos. Tout au plus se cachait-il lorsque les orques étaient trop proches de lui. Remonter la rivière fut une tâche ardue mais les nombreux débris et sa petite taille lui permirent de se dissimuler sans mal dans l'obscurité.

Seule la grande résistance des nains lui permirent de tenir une allure soutenue malgré le terrain irrégulier. Il songea un peu tard qu'un poney ne lui aurait pas été inutile. Tant pis, il devrait se contenter de ses jambes. Kili chassa les mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Il marcha inlassablement vers l'ouest. Par moments, une contraction involontaire de la mâchoire trahissait sa colère. Ressentiment et déception se mêlaient dans son cœur contre son oncle.

Bien décidé à ne pas devenir lâche, Kili poursuivit. Il marcha le reste de la journée, remontant peu à peu les rives du fleuve vers l'ouest. Les arbres de la forêt noire n'étaient même pas visibles à cette distance.

Mettre moins d'une semaine pour atteindre la Forêt Noire, Kili savait que ce serait court. Le trajet en bateau leur avait déjà pris plusieurs jours et ils n'avaient fait que descendre le fleuve. Malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait déjà ses jambes, le jeune nain poursuivi sa marche inlassable vers l'ouest toute l'après-midi et encore une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne s'arrêta que quand ses pieds devinrent douloureux à force d'avancer. Il s'arrêta six heures. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Kili repartit vers le royaume des elfes.

* * *

Pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes qui subsisteraient, le chapitre a été grandement remanié hier soir.

J'espère que ce retour chez les nains vous aura plus.

Réponses en vrac : il y aura un chapitre sur les nains, 2/3 chapitres sur Sigrid, Bain et Tilda, 1 chapitre sur les nains puis retour sur la construction des bateaux.

A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur les nains. En vase clos à Erebor, la situation se répète tous les jours, il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau.


	74. Chapter 74

« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Sigrid.

— Cela s'appelle une horloge florale, expliqua gentiment Tauriel. Chaque fleur fleurit à une heure différente. Les jardiniers les taillent chaque jour. »

La jeune fille s'avança sur l'allée pavée de délicates pierres blanches. De chaque côté, fleurs et arbrisseaux s'élevaient avec grâce. Il n'y avait pas de jardin à Lac-Ville et les seules plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues étaient celles que les herboristes séchaient pour leurs potions.

Bain, moins attiré par les jardins, respira à plein poumon l'air frais. Se promener à l'air libre après des jours cloîtré dans une chambre sans quitter son lit était plus revigorant que toutes les potions du Seigneur Elrond. Les mains dans les poches, il flânait sans écouter Tauriel qui les informait des diverses plantes et de leur entretien. A la place, il gardait le nez en l'air et observait les oiseaux. Il avait toujours eu une passion pour ces animaux et s'imaginait parfois pouvoir voler comme eux. Le jeune homme suivit le vol d'une hirondelle d'un arbre à l'autre.

A leurs côtés, Tilda était étrangement calme. Ses yeux allaient d'un point à l'autre et elle observait tout d'un air époustouflé. Les jardins étaient gigantesques pour elle qui avait grandi sur des maisons étriquées construites sur pilotis. L'odeur des fleurs était envoutante. Quand Tauriel lui tourna le dos, elle ramassa une feuille qui était tombée d'un arbre. Elle la coinça dans le col de sa robe et poursuivit la visite guidée des jardins des elfes.

Tout était si nouveau et si merveilleux qu'elles ne voyaient pas les bandages couvrant certains elfes ni la nervosité des soldats qui allaient et venaient. Les jardins surplombaient la route principale. Entendant du bruit en contrebas, Tauriel se pencha vers la haie qui séparait le promontoire des jardins de la route. Un groupe de soldats montés sur des chevaux revenaient de patrouille. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une phalange d'archers, plus à même de se battre sous les arbres alors que les cavaliers restaient sur les routes traversant la forêt. A leur suite, deux elfes menaient par la bride un cheval de trait qui trainait sur le sol un épais tronc d'arbre gris.

« Venez, vous allez adorer les étangs ! » s'exclama Tauriel d'un ton faussement joyeux pour éloigner les jeunes gens.

Ils passèrent un pont en bois surplombant un ruisseau artificiel dont les cascades miniatures bruissaient dans un doux clapotis. Les étangs artificiels creusés par les elfes sur le promontoire s'étendaient sur un hectare répartis entre divers lacs dont l'eau cristalline laissait apparaitre les coraux tapissant la roche. Les hautes herbes atteignaient les genoux des promeneurs. Peuplés de grenouille et de loutres, l'eau couverte de nénuphars et de roseaux, tout un mode que les adolescents n'avaient jamais osé imaginer s'étendirent sous leurs yeux. Une grenouille goba une libellule, broyant dans sa bouche les ailes délicates. Un loutron se glissa sous une large feuille. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il tenait entre ses mâchoires un petit poisson dont les écailles argentées brillaient de mille feux.

Aux anges, Tilda s'assit sur un banc. Elle enleva ses chaussures et plongea les pieds dans l'eau claire. Surpris de cet objet non identifié, un banc de poissons multicolores s'agglutina autour. Tilda éclata de rire.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent non loin. Des elfes se disputaient près d'un petit bateau sans voile qui achevait un dernier tour des lacs. Profitant de la rivière artificielle qui les alimentait et des multiples rapides créés par les elfes, les armateurs avaient testé leur premier prototype à cet endroit pour éviter que le bateau ne leur échappe dans la véritable rivière. Malheureusement pour eux, la vitesse acquise au cours du trajet était insuffisante pour espérer surprendre les orques. Le navire virevolta lourdement entre les obstacles. L'elfe conduisant le navire donna un coup de pagaie pour éviter un rocher. Les soldats, qui auraient dû viser facilement les cibles accrochés aux arbres, furent déséquilibrés par le mouvement soudain. Les flèches manquèrent leur cible. Le navire continua sa course trop lente jusqu'au ponton d'arrimage où attendaient les trois armateurs déconfits. Encore un échec !

Dans une dernière tentative, l'armateur en chef ordonna un nouveau tour du circuit artificiel parcourant les lacs. Cette fois, le navire n'emporta que la moitié des soldats prévus initialement.

Le bateau s'élança. Les grincements inquiétèrent les elfes mais le capitaine improvisé n'y prêtait plus attention. Il pagaya pour atteindre le milieu de la rivière artificielle et se dirigea vers la première cascade. La vitesse était meilleure mais encore insuffisante. En désespoir de cause, deux soldats l'aidèrent à pagayer mais les rames se brisèrent sur le fond de la rivière. Elle n'était pas faite pour cela et ils l'avaient oublié.

Le bateau revint au ponton. Les elfes arrimèrent la corde pour l'immobiliser et descendirent.

« Peut-être que dans la véritable rivière le débit sera meilleur, espéra l'assistant de l'armateur en chef.

— Comptez-vous parier la vie de nos soldats et l'issue de la bataille sur cet espoir ? » lui rétorqua vertement celui-ci.

Personne ne lui répondit. Après tant de travail, ils étaient tous dépités de voir qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre en œuvre le projet du prince. Diminuer encore le nombre d'elfe était exclu et tout élément superflu avait d'ores et déjà été retiré.

Les armateurs se retrouvaient dans l'impasse. Aucun d'eux ne voulait aller avouer au prince qu'ils avaient échoué. A une trentaine de mètres d'eux, Bain n'en perdait pas une miette. Lui qui aidait régulièrement Bard dans ses activités. Plus à l'aise sur mer que sur terre, le jeune homme avait suivi son père comme son ombre et s'était renseigné sur les bateaux autant qu'il l'avait pu compte tenu de leurs moyens limités. Il s'éloigna de ses sœurs pour mieux observer le bateau des elfes.

« Ils ont mis une double coque, estima Bain à voix basse. Ça alourdit le navire et l'empêche d'aller vite.

— Mais cela assure la stabilité pour le tir des archers, intervint l'armateur en chef qui l'avait entendu. Vous êtes de Dale, n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre de bateau avez-vous ?

— Tout dépend les usages. Ceux de transport de biens sont plus lourds, avec des doubles coques comme ceux là. Nous en avons aussi des bien plus rapides, avec une coque simple en bois assemblés sur une quille flexible. Ils sont légers et peuvent descendre la rivière rapidement pour prévenir le Maître d'un problème.

— Il me semble que les navires de Lothlorien sont également légers et peuvent être portés par deux personnes si les voies navigables sont obstruées, intervint un armateur.

— Nous risquons de perdre de la maniabilité, objecta l'armateur en chef.

— Pas si nous utilisons un bois souple, fit le second armateur. Il faudra assurer assez de stabilité pour que les archers puissent tirer. »

Tout à leur enthousiasme, les armateurs se réunirent pour ébaucher de nouveau projets. Bain allait rejoindre ses sœurs quand l'armateur en chef fit un pas vers lui.

« Qui construit les bateaux parmi les gens du Lac ?

— Lorion, répondit Bain avec surprise. Il est mort pendant la bataille mais ses filles connaissent tous ses secrets.

— Leur aide nous sera précieuse, admit l'elfe en admettant de mauvaise grâce que le savoir des hommes du Lac était supérieur au sien dans ce domaine. La vôtre également, si vous acceptez de nous aider.

— Avec joie ! Père m'a appris à piloter un bateau.

— Il se remet de graves blessures, prévint Tauriel. Ne le surmenez pas ! »

A nouveau, les elfes firent comme si elle n'existait pas. Personne ne lui répondit ni ne daigna lui adresser le moindre signe d'assentiment. Bain dit au revoir à ses sœurs puis s'esquiva pour rejoindre les elfes.

Ni Sigrid ni Tilda n'avaient envie de rester dans les lacs. L'endroit était magnifique mais elles venaient d'avoir un cruel rappel que la guerre grondait encore. Protégées par les elfes, en sécurité dans la merveilleuse caverne de Thranduil, elles avaient tout fait pour l'oublier…et surtout pour oublier les morts qui hantaient souvent leurs cauchemars. Ce furent pâles et silencieuses qu'elles revinrent dans leurs quartiers, chacune pensant à leur père, à Hilda et à tous ceux qui étaient morts ces funestes jours de la bataille des cinq armées.


	75. Chapter 75

Aucun nain d'Erebor ne parvint à trouver Kili. Quelques-uns eurent le courage de partir à sa recherche sur les flancs d'Erebor. Fili dénicha quelques traces que le gel n'avait pas encore détruites. La compagnie dut se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune nain était parti.

Il fallut le dire à Thorin. Balin, apparemment seul, descendit dans le grand Hall de la montagne. Thorin s'y trouvait, assis sur son trône, le dos vouté et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, cerclés de cernes noirs. De temps à autre, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevaient en un rictus effrayant.

Proche de Thorin, appuyé sur les pierres des piliers pour ne laisser aucune trace sur la poudre d'or au sol, Bilbon observait celui qu'il considérait encore et désespérément comme son ami. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Par moments, quand un éclair passait dans les yeux de Thorin, le hobbit se demandait ce qui lui passait bien par la tête. Il s'inquiétait.

Balin s'avança, prêt à subir les foudres de son roi. Ce ne fut que quand il se trouva à quatre mètres de Thorin que ce dernier daigna lever la tête.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

— Kili est parti. Chez les elfes. »

La fureur de Thorin ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce qu'attendait Balin. Curieusement, c'était comme s'il se sentait soulagé du départ de son neveu. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis repartit dans son espèce de trance, les yeux rivés sur l'Arkenstone, sans bouger.

« Puisse-t-il arriver sain et sauf, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Les orques sont nombreux… »

L'idée d'un accident de son neveu travailla Thorin toute la nuit. Comme les jours précédents, il ne dormit pas. A la place, il resta assis sur son trône à jouer avec l'arkenstone. Il la prenait d'une main, de l'autre, la serrait, la posait puis la reprenait sans cesse. Le roi sous la montagne ne parvenait pas à s'en séparer définitivement. Au matin, il avait pris sa décision.

Ce fut lui qui descendit trouver le reste de sa compagnie dans leur cachette. A la grande surprise de Dwalin, Thorin savait depuis plusieurs jours où les autres se cachaient. Il n'avait simplement pas eu envie de les déranger, comme eux n'avaient pas envie de se trouver en sa présence. Les yeux cernés d'un épais trait noir, ses joues amincies, le nain observa les six nains assis en tailleur, dos contre le mur. Ils étaient tous épuisés.

« Je crains pour Kili, avoua le roi sous la Montagne, sans laisser aux autres le temps de parler. Dwalin, Fili et Gloin, prenez les boucs restants et allez le chercher.

— Je doute qu'il accepte de revenir, glissa lentement Balin. Kili est un digne fils de Durin. Rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis.

— Alors accompagnez-le chez ces maudits elfes ! s'exclama Thorin avec virulence. Kili n'a aucune chance d'atteindre seul leur forêt. Rappelez-vous combien de fois nous avons failli mourir alors que nous étions quatorze… »

Les souvenirs étaient vivaces dans l'esprit de tous les nains. Gloin frissonna.

Bilbon se pencha, observant avec attention Thorin. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression du nain qui l'intriguait. Quelque chose qui n'y était pas depuis longtemps mais qui était apparu depuis quelques jours par intermittence.

« Ne voulez-vous pas que nous partions tous ? suggéra avec espoir Dwalin. Nous pourrions quitter Erebor…Les elfes nous aideront…

— Non ! rugit Thorin avec fureur. Protéger mon neveu ne veut pas dire aider les elfes ! Bolg… »

Le Roi sous la Montagne prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son humeur massacrante. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses poings serrés se détendirent mais les doigts restaient crispés.

« Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin ! gronda encore le nain.

— Quel chemin ? insista Dwalin. Un chemin de mort et de destruction ? Où notre monde sera celui des orques ?

— Vous êtes mes sujets, vous me devez obéissance !

— Est-ce tout ce que tu espères de nous ? Notre obéissance là ou avant tu avais notre respect et notre admiration ? »

A cela, Thorin ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit encore mais aucun son n'en sorti. Finalement il se détourna, fit quelques pas mais resta à proximité de sa compagnie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

« Je refuse de voir Kili périr, murmura Thorin d'une voix à peine audible. Faites ce qu'il faut pour le protéger. Pour le reste, j'ai déjà décidé du sort d'Erebor. Dain ne tardera pas. Ses guerriers seront d'un grand secours dans la guerre. Prenez votre cher hobbit avec vous, qu'il déguerpisse ! Je sais qu'il est encore là… »

Cette fois, personne ne tenta de le faire changer d'avis. C'était comme si leurs mots glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Thorin délaissa sa compagnie, le cœur lourd mais l'esprit clair. Il maudit une fois de plus orques et elfes, dragons et humains sans distinction. Ses pas le menèrent au plus profond de la forteresse des elfes, là où les membres de la compagnie avaient enterrés les victimes de Smaug.

Dès son départ, les nains bondirent sur leurs pieds. Bilbon, qui jouait avec son anneau au moment de l'arrivée surprise de Thorin, réapparut. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage comme s'ils venaient d'entendre une excellente nouvelle.

« Thorin est toujours là ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur. Il peut toujours être raisonné !

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tempéra Dwalin. En revanche, j'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Je pensais plutôt qu'il traiterait Kili comme un traitre.

— Mon oncle nous a élevés, il est comme un père pour nous, se réjouit Fili. Je suis heureux qu'il s'en souvienne enfin ! »

Les quatre désignés ne perdirent pas de temps à discuter. Le temps était compté s'ils voulaient rattraper le jeune nain fugueur. Les bagages furent vite faits, les boucs rapidement harnachés. Il ne restait que cinq de ces formidables animaux que Dain avait apporté avec lui des Monts de Fer.

Une demi-heure n'était pas écoulée que les quatre cavaliers les trainaient dans le passage dissimulé qu'ils avaient utilisé pour entrer dans la Montagne. C'était le seul chemin pour ne pas se faire prendre à Dale par les orques. Lentement, un bouc après l'autre, les nains descendirent les animaux au moyen de poulies et de leviers. Une fois les cinq boucs à terre, les quatre nains les enfourchèrent et bondirent à toute vitesse vers l'ouest. La nuit couverte les aida grandement à passer inaperçu.

* * *

Double chapitre aujourd'hui ! Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, le premier chapitre a été posté le 3 juillet 2016. Cela fait donc un peu plus d'un an que nous suivons les aventures de nos personnages préférés. ça méritait au moins un double chapitre !

Petites réponses en vrac :

J'avoue, je confonds souvent Fili et Kili. C'est dire si les personnages sont individualisés, originaux et mémorables. Bref, j'essayerai de faire attention.

les expressions ne sont pas très OC mais je les trouvait très drôles !

Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires!

Prochain chapitre : focus sur les navires des elfes.


	76. Chapter 76

Assistés de Bain, nouvel expert en navigation, et des deux femmes de Lac-Ville, les elfes établirent un nouveau prototype à coque fine. Ils avaient sélectionné les meilleurs arbres et les menuisiers s'attelèrent toute la nuit à en débiter les planches correspondant aux plans. Vers six heures du matin, le prototype sortit du chantier naval. Vingt soldats prirent place à l'intérieur, flèches encochées et prêts à tirer. Bain s'installa en tête, deux rames callées contre la coque en bois. Il en laissa une mais s'empara de la seconde. D'un coup de rame, il éloigna le bateau du ponton et lui fit prendre de la vitesse.

De la rive, les armateurs retinrent leur respiration. Déjà, les résultats étaient meilleurs que toutes les tentatives précédentes. Quelues sourires naquirent sur leurs visages.

Les soldats embarqués eurent des difficultés à viser leurs cibles. Leur expérience aidant, la grande majorité des flèches se ficha au bon endroit. Les autres n'en étaient pas si éloignées et les armateurs considérèrent l'essai comme leur premier succès.

« Jeune homme, votre père serait fier de vous, le félicita l'armateur en chef.

— Je vous remercie ! s'exclama Bain avec joie.

— Pourriez-vous apprendre à des elfes à naviguer ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Les jeunes filles acceptèrent également la proposition d'aider les elfes. Tous les trois souhaitaient payer leur dette après la protection offerte par les elfes. Les hommes du Lac, Bain inclus, regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Ils avaient là une occasion inespérée d'aider.

Malgré l'heure matinale, ils suivirent les armateurs dans les chantiers navals. Là, une bonne centaine d'elfes s'affairaient à construire la plus grande flotte dans cette partie de la terre du milieu. N'ayant pas encore les résultats du test sur le bateau, la plupart rassemblait les arbres pour les préparer ou construisait de nouveaux pontons pour agrandir la zone d'embarquement.

Les armateurs validèrent définitivement les nouvelles coques. Un messager envoya les nouveaux plans au prince Legolas tandis que les elfes se mettaient au travail pour construire le plus vite possible les navires. Le capitaine des gardes avait d'ores et déjà déterminé quelles compagnies seraient embarquées et les soldats attendaient patiemment de pouvoir s'entrainer dans la rivière. En attendant, ils donnaient des coups de main là où ils le pouvaient.

Sur le camp d'entrainement, le capitaine des gardes entrainait les compagnies qui feraient face aux orques. La bataille rangée serait terrible. Les elfes n'auraient pas beaucoup d'espace pour se battre, sans protection ni support, loin de la liberté que leur permettaient les batailles en forêt ou dans une grande ville. Les forgerons reprenaient une à une les armures pour les renforcer en vue du corps à corps. Les archers, eux, se positionnaient en renfort.

Toutes les simulations avaient été catastrophiques mais peu à peu les soldats trouvaient leurs marques et parvenaient à mieux réagir. Beaucoup troquèrent leurs fines épées à une main pour les armes plus lourdes et plus longues qu'ils devaient tenir avec les deux mains. A la fin de la deuxième journée de recherche, les résultats étaient meilleurs sans pourtant satisfaire le capitaine. Il épargna cependant ses troupes et les laissa se reposer jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Les cavaliers aussi s'entrainaient dur. Les chevaux n'étaient jamais utilisés pour les batailles dans la forêt car ils étaient trop bruyant et alertaient les araignées. En revanche, les elfes les utilisaient dès que la guerre était dans les plaines aux alentours. Les chevaux étaient rapides et leurs cavaliers habiles. Eux n'eurent aucun problème à mener à bien leur partie. Vêtu de manteaux gris, ils parvinrent à arriver rapidement jusqu'à leur but dans un immense champ au milieu des cavernes, transformé pour l'occasion en double de la plaine désolée.

Legolas et Thranduil observèrent les cavaliers sur un promontoire. Le prince en était satisfait car il voyait se profiler une victoire des elfes grâce à son plan. A l'inverse, Thranduil trouvait encore des choses à redire pour améliorer leur projet. Il avait assez d'expérience pour ne jamais se satisfaire d'un plan qui semblait se profiler correctement. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à améliorer.

« Des fumées, proposa-t-il. Si nous diffusion une fumée épaisse sur le champ de bataille, Azog ne pourra pas voir le mouvement de nos troupes et la surprise sera parfaite.

— Les orques seront également aveuglés et nous aurons un avantage, approuva Legolas, encore surpris de la vitesse à laquelle son père parvenait à imaginer, concrétiser et améliorer des tactiques.

— Je n'ai pas vu où en étaient les navires, poursuivit Thranduil. Elrond ne me laissera pas aller aux lacs pour le moment. J'attends un rapport détaillé, mon fils. Les cavaliers à eux seuls ne parviendront pas à briser les lignes. Nous avons besoin de prendre les orques en tenaille sur trois fronts. Sinon, nous n'aurons aucune chance.

— Nous avons plus qu'une chance, père !

— Tu es encore jeune, s'amusa Thranduil avec légèreté. Je n'ai plus l'espoir des elfes de ton âge. Je suis fatigué. »

C'était la première fois que son père parlait aussi ouvertement et la curiosité de Legolas fut piquée.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'espoir, pourquoi se battre ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour eux, répondit Thranduil avec un vague geste en direction des elfes en contrebas. Pour toi aussi. »

Thranduil n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la discussion. Il tourna les talons et revint lentement dans ses appartements. Les quelques elfes qu'il croisa le saluèrent avec respect mais, pris dans ses pensées, il ne le leur rendit pas. Il avait passé la matinée à étudier leur tactique puis à observer les entrainements et il se sentait épuisé. Elrond n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'il avait dit que ses blessures prendraient du temps à guérir. En apparence, il allait parfaitement bien mais la faiblesse perdurait depuis quelques jours. Elle commençait seulement à s'effacer.

Thranduil retrouva Elrond dans son salon privé. Le Seigneur Elfe étudiait quelques rapports concernant la Forêt Noire que des elfes sylvains destinaient à leur roi. Thranduil fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Malgré son statut d'invité, aucun elfe sylvain n'oserait donner d'ordre au Seigneur Elrond.

« Le banquet pour votre départ sera bientôt prêt, annonça Thranduil.

— Ai-je dit que je partais ? »

Thranduil éclata d'un rire sans joie. En dépit des bonnes nouvelles concernant l'entrainement des soldats, son humeur restait sombre.

« Ne soyez pas déraisonnable, ricana-t-il froidement. Nos chances sont réelles mais minces. Vous êtes porteur d'un anneau, protecteur des terres de l'ouest et gardien du descendant d'Isildur. »

A cette mention, Elrond se raidit. Que Thranduil soit si bien informé de l'identité réelle d'Estel le surprit et l'inquiéta. Qui d'autre était-donc au courant ?

« Comptez-vous risquer votre vie dans une guerre qui ne vous concerne pas ? poursuivit Thranduil sans s'apercevoir de l'inquiétude de son interlocuteur. L'ensemble de la Terre du milieu ne peut se le permettre. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Peut-être gagnerons-nous. Si tel est le cas, croyez bien que vous serez de nouveau le bienvenu en mon royaume. En revanche si tel n'est pas le cas… »

Roi et Seigneur elfes s'observèrent en silence, aucun ne terminant la phrase de l'autre. Elrond souhaitait aider et sauver le plus de vies qu'il le pourrait mais il admit qu'Estel devait être guidé et protégé jusqu'au jour où son héritage lui serait rendu. Ce n'était pas de la couardise, uniquement la reconnaissance par les deux elfes que des intérêts supérieurs commandaient un retour d'Elrond à Fondcombe.

Le retour de la guerre qui les avait fait tant souffrir des siècles auparavant les attristait. Des jours sombres se profilaient. Encore. Las, les deux elfes discutèrent longuement du passé et de l'avenir. Tantôt résigné, tantôt furieux, Thranduil n'avait guère d'espoir. Plus que les elfes de Lothlorien protégés par leur puissante Reine, plus encore que la cité cachée de Fondcombe, c'étaient les elfes sylvains qui subissaient les plus lourdes pertes à chaque guerre, eux qui étaient dépourvus de protections magiques et isolés dans le nord de la Terre du milieu. Un tiers de son armée avait péri lors de la première et à présent, la guerre commençait sur ses terres.

Plus optimiste, Elrond prévoyait qu'Aragorn dépasserait ses ancêtres. Chaque fois qu'il parla du petit garçon turbulent, ses yeux brillaient de confiance et d'amour. Pourtant, il n'ignorait pas que chaque guerre emportait avec elle son lot de mort et de désolation.

Thranduil se leva, troublé par les paroles du Seigneur Elfe. Pour masquer son désarroi, il s'empara d'une nouvelle bouteille de vin et s'appliqua à en verser la même quantité dans deux verres.

« Vous êtes toujours bien informé, observa Elrond avec un léger sourire à la fin de leur discussion. Je n'en suis guère surpris mais j'apprécierais que certaines choses restent secrètes. Estel lui-même ignore son identité. Cela doit continuer.

— Je n'ai nulle envie de m'immiscer dans vos querelles familiales, lui répondit calmement Thranduil. J'espère que vous apprécierez le banquet.

— Vos festins sont réputés, je n'ai nul doute que ce sera merveilleux. Prenez garde à ne pas outrepasser vos forces. D'ici deux ou trois jours, vous serez complètement remis. »

Le Seigneur Elfe s'inclina respectueusement devant l'irascible mais avisé Thranduil qui, lui, haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Elrond se prépara pour la fête. Il revêtit ses plus beaux atours alors que ses serviteurs et soldats rangeaient les bagages.

Le soir, tout le royaume était en fête. C'était la première sortie publique du roi depuis son retour. Les cuisiniers rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour se surpasser. Les serviteurs décorèrent la salle de réception des plus belles fleurs. Ils suspendirent au plafond des lumières blanches éclatantes entourées de guirlandes de fleurs et de feuilles dorées. Des rubans argentés ondulaient le long des murs, formant de délicats motifs. Sur les tables, les nappes brodées supportaient de magnifiques candélabres d'argent. La vaisselle en or resplendissait.

Deux elfes terminèrent les préparatifs, l'un alignant les verres, l'autre allumant la dernière bougie. Satisfaits, ils aidèrent les musiciens à installer leurs instruments sur l'estrade. Quelques elfes s'éclaircissaient la voix en prévision des chants de la soirée.

Pour un soir, personne ne pensa aux soldats qui s'étaient entrainés tout l'après-midi et recommenceraient le lendemain, ni aux orques qui campaient près de Dale ou aux nains, cachés dans leur précieuse montagne.

Lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent, trois cent elfes sylvains magnifiques se pressèrent devant les portes. Les soldats durent en refouler un certain nombre, qui s'installèrent aux multiples tables dans les salles secondaires. Le joyeux brouhaha s'élevait quand Thranduil fit enfin son apparition. Aussitôt, les elfes se turent. Debout, ils s'inclinèrent devant leur roi puis devant le Seigneur Elrond et le prince Legolas.

* * *

.

* * *

Petites réponses en vrac :

Est ce que Thorin va mourir ? Je ne vais pas vous sploiler la fin.


	77. Chapter 77

« Les elfes ont l'air de bien s'amuser, » remarqua Sigrid en piochant une pomme dans un saladier.

Elle avait rejoint le reste des hommes du Lac dans les cavernes où leur peuple s'était réfugié. Avec son frère et sa sœur, elles passaient une soirée paisible mais elle nota pourtant que les elfes les avaient soigneusement tenus à l'écart.

Bain haussa les épaules. Il était fatigué et n'avait cure des elfes. Il se plaisait assez chez les siens à présent que le maître n'était plus là pour les martyriser. Il profitait de la soirée pour se reposer, ses mains étant couvertes de cloques à force de mener les barques pour entrainer les elfes. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas : les elfes avaient recruté tous les hommes et toutes les femmes capables de naviguer ou de travailler le bois, qui représentaient la grande majorité d'entre eux. Cela leur permettrait de ne pas gaspiller à la place des capitaines des soldats expérimentés.

Tilda observa un navire que deux femmes terminaient de recouvrir d'une résine résistante. Le bateau devrait sécher dix heures avant d'être mis à l'eau. Elles le mirent sur le côté puis installèrent une autre coque. Pour les aider, Tilda prit un pinceau. Elle badigeonna de résine le bois gris, enthousiaste à l'idée que même si elle était jeune, elle pouvait aider des gens aussi puissants que les elfes.

« Ils apprennent vite, observa Bain. En général, il faut trois tours du circuit pour que les soldats apprennent à viser correctement avec les remous. Le capitaine est tellement exigeant qu'il demande cinq tours par soldat.

— Au moins cela t'occupe, » le taquina gentiment Sigrid.

Elle-même cousait des capes grises et brunes pour permettre au soldat de recouvrir le haut des barques et masquer les éventuels reflets du soleil sur les armes et armures des soldats. Son travail était plus grossier que celui des elfes mais ça n'était pas important car il fallait uniquement en faire assez le plus vite possible.

Frère et sœurs échangèrent un regard complice. Toutes les souffrances avaient renforcé leurs liens fraternels. Ils n'oubliaient pas leur père, à qui ils pensaient chaque soir avant de dormir et qui était présent dans leurs rêves.

Malgré la distance les séparant du palais du roi, la musique des elfes leur parvenait. Elle était agréable, douce à leurs oreilles peu habituées et aux sonorités riches. Sigrid chantonna les airs les plus simples en piquant la toile de son aiguille.

Près d'eux, une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes de Lac-Ville aidaient en ponçant des planches, en les peignant ou en les triant en fonction de leur taille et de leur qualité ou, comme Sigrid, en cousant des toiles de camouflage. Ils en profitaient pour discuter ouvertement car tous les elfes étaient au banquet.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? souffla une femme. Nous ne pouvons vivre au crochet des elfes.

— Je n'aime pas la manière dont ils nous regardent, confia une autre. Comme si nous n'existions pas vraiment ou que nous n'étions pas importants.

— Quand même, nous devons avoir notre propre village, remarqua un vieil homme. Combien de temps les elfes nous toléreront ils ? Nous ne sommes pas chez nous…

— Aussi longtemps que nous le demanderons ! répondit vertement Tilda qui avait entendu. Les elfes sont gentils !

— Farel m'a assuré que nous resterions aussi longtemps que nous le voudrons, rappela doucement Sigrid. Pardon, le roi Thranduil.

— Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, Sigrid, rappela un autre. Nous devons avoir nos propres maisons. Et puis, il pourrait changer d'avis.

— Nous étions pauvres à Lac-ville et le Maître était mauvais, mais nous étions chez nous, abonda un homme. Nous dépendons du bon vouloir des elfes et cela ne me plait pas !

— Nous sommes en sécurité ! objecta la jeune fille.

— Tu es encore jeune, observa une vieille dame qui avait été leur voisine. Quand tu auras ton propre foyer, tu verras que c'est important d'avoir son chez-soi.

— Quand j'aurais mon propre foyer ? répéta Sigrid avant de comprendre. Je ne compte pas me marier et m'occuper d'un foyer ! »

Elle s'attira de nombreux regards remplis d'incompréhension. Personne ne lui répondit et tous firent semblant d'écouter les délicieuses musiques des elfes. La soirée s'étira et les hommes du Lac finirent par quitter leurs travaux pour se reposer. Ils imitèrent les elfes et chantèrent autour d'un feu de camp les vieilles chansons traditionnelles. Sigrid souriait. Envers et contre tout, elle gardait ce sourire figé sur son visage pour mieux cacher sa peine. Elle était trahie par son œil valide.

S'il avait eu le choix, Kili aurait approuvé les hommes de Lac-Ville : rien ne valait un bon foyer. Il avait pourtant choisi de l'abandonner. Dans la nuit glaciale, frigorifié et affamé, il ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Les trois orques qu'il avait croisés une heure plus tôt n'avaient pas fait long feu. Impossible de dire lequel d'entre eux avait été le plus surpris : le nain de les croiser en plein milieu de la plaine ou les orques de voir un nain errant seul. Kili avait réagi plus rapidement. Les deux premiers s'étaient pris une flèche, le dernier un coup d'épée. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de sonner l'alerte.

Kili avait continué son chemin. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force de marcher sans qu'il ne se décide à se reposer. Il craignait d'arriver trop tard tant le chemin était long. Cela faisait deux jours et il était encore si loin !

Il ne s'arrêta pas de toute la nuit. Les températures étaient si basses que son souffle se cristallisait à chaque expiration. Le froid lui brulait la gorge à chaque inspiration. L'écharpe qu'il avait pris la précaution d'emporter suffisait à peine.

Kili avait rangé son arc. En dépit du danger, il n'avait pas le choix : le vent soufflait trop et ses doigts étaient gelés. Il avait glissé les mains dans son manteau dans l'espoir de ne pas subir d'engelures. L'hiver était terrible dans les territoires aussi au nord.

Pour se donner du courage, le nain rêvassait. Il songeait à Tauriel et son visage ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il lui arrivait de sourire bêtement sans raison avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Le terrain était mauvais. Les herbes gelées masquaient des trous dans lesquels il pouvait se casser la jambe s'il trébuchait. Une couche de glace masquait de petits lacs. Elle n'était pas assez épaisse. Kili ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il fit un pas sans se préoccuper du crissement, puis un deuxième. Au troisième, la glace se rompit. Sa botte s'enfonça dans l'eau froide jusqu'au genou. Le nain revint sur le bord du petit lac en maugréant.

« Le vent, ce n'était pas assez ! Maintenant il y a l'eau aussi… »

Il s'assit à terre, enleva sa botte et déversa l'eau. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son pantalon mouillée ni pour sa chaussette. En soupirant, Kili remit sa chaussure et repartit, le dos courbé sous la température effroyablement basse.

Il marcha longtemps dans la nuit. La lumière des étoiles était froide. Il ne partageait guère l'avis de Tauriel sur ce point. Il parvenait à peine à voir devant lui car la lune était voilée par d'épais nuages noirs. Le vent rugissait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Si Kili avait oublié les orques rencontrés et tués, le capitaine de la division qui les avait envoyés attendait leur retour. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Rares étaient les déserteurs orques. La seule conclusion était que quelqu'un les avait trouvés et tués. Dans ces contrées hostiles, le capitaine de la compagnie pensa aux elfes. L'orque ordonna au reste de sa compagnie de se mettre en marche. Un elfe aussi proche de leurs troupes de Dale ne pouvait qu'être un espion. Le capitaine mena ses troupes à vive allure pour rattraper l'espion. Ses soldats allaient vite puisqu'ils n'étaient gênés ni par la température ni par leurs charges. Ils étaient frais, bien nourris et motivés à la fois par leur mission et par la peur d'Azog et de Bolg.

Les orques coururent inlassablement. La tempête vrombissait à leurs oreilles. Leurs pieds glissaient sur la terre gelée. Parfois, ils trébuchaient. Ils se redressaient alors et rattrapaient le chemin perdu. Toutes les traces de l'espion avaient été effacées par le vent. Les orques ne pouvaient espérer le trouver dans la plaine en suivant une quelconque piste. En désespoir de cause, les orques se séparèrent. Le capitaine les envoya par groupe de cinq dans plusieurs directions. Lui-même prit la tête d'une de ces petites compagnies.

Les orques trouvèrent les premières traces deux heures plus tard. A leur grande surprise, elles étaient trop petites pour appartenir à un elfe. Le capitaine ne tarda pas à comprendre. Ralenti par son pied gelé et la fatigue, Kili n'était pas allé très loin. Il marchait face au vent, son capuchon rabattu le plus bas possible sur son visage, frigorifié. Le vent faisait un tel bruit dans ses oreilles que le nain ne vit pas les orques se rapprocher.

C'était une aubaine pour les orques. Quand le premier d'entre eux atteignit Kili, seuls ses réflexes permirent au nain d'éviter un coup fatal. Il se jeta au sol, sentant le cimeterre frôler sa nuque. Sans perdre un instant, très agile pour un nain, il se retourna, donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou de l'orque, puis se redressa d'un bond.

Déjà, les autres orques se jetèrent sur lui. Kili eut le temps de dégainer son épée. Il para un coup, le suivant, évita le troisième et se fit toucher par le quatrième. Un orque se glissa dans son dos alors qu'il en affrontait deux de front. Kili ne put rien faire d'autre que se jeter sur le côté. Par chance, le cimeterre qui lui était destiné frappa l'autre orque qui lui faisait face. Avec un mort et un boiteux, il n'en restait plus que deux en bon état, dont le capitaine qui dirigeait le groupe.

Pourtant, Kili était loin de s'en réjouir. Avec le vent, son arc était complètement inutile. Quant à son épée…Ses doigts étaient complètement gelés, au point qu'il avait des difficultés à tenir son épée. Remis de son dépit de voir l'un de ses propres soldats en tuer un autre, le capitaine ordonna d'attaquer le nain. Les trois orques se jetèrent sur Kili dans un même mouvement. Ils furent tous les trois fauchés par des boucs lancés à pleine vitesse et des nains furieux.

« Comment ? balbutia Kili avec stupéfaction.

— Tu ne croyais pas que nous allions te laisser seul ? rétorqua amicalement Gloin, à la traine sur sa monture.

— Oncle Thorin nous a ordonné de venir te sauver, petit frère, précisa Fili en essuyant la lame de son épée.

— A-t-il enfin repris ses esprits ? s'enthousiasma Kili.

— Non, mais il vous aime assez pour vous protéger, répondit Dwalin sans espoir. Vous alliez informer les elfes, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Si je ne le fais pas, ils se feront massacrer ! Contre les orques et contre les nains, c'est trop… Je ne peux pas laisser Tauriel se faire tuer sans rien faire. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

— Nous n'en avions pas l'intention, assura Fili. Allons informer les elfes !

— Tu as l'air gelé, observa Gloin. J'ai une cape de secours.

— Et des chaussettes ? » demanda Kili.

* * *

.

* * *

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne : j'ai terminé la fiction. La mauvaise : j'ai terminé la fiction. Plus que quelques chapitres.

Du coup, je repasse à deux chapitres par semaines. A vous de décider si vous voulez le samedi ou le dimanche.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !

* * *

Merci à Lulu pour ses compliments !


	78. Chapter 78

Un nouvel orchestre vint remplacer le précédent, qui avait joué sans interruption depuis la veille. La nouvelle musique, plus vive que les chants d'avant, intéressa vivement Thranduil. Ou en tout cas, il prétendit l'écouter avec la plus grande attention, ce qui rendit fier chacun des musiciens.

En réalité, Thranduil se fatiguait et n'arrivait plus à tenir la conversation technique et assidue de son voisin, un de ses plus anciens conseillers. L'elfe était un ami mais se montrait parfois trop enthousiaste et tenait à rattraper les semaines d'absence du roi. Par bonheur, il était près de six heures du matin. La plupart des elfes, bien avinés, n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Certains ne tenaient guère l'alcool de qualité exigé pour tous par Thranduil pour son banquet. Ceux-là étaient affalés sur les tables, endormis. Le roi lui-même s'était abondamment servi de son vin favori. Cela avait participé à son engourdissement, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

La fête se poursuivit. Quelques elfes partirent, immédiatement remplacés par d'autres qui n'avaient pas eu le privilège de prendre place au festin aux côtés du roi. A leur grande surprise, Thranduil les vit et leva son verre de nouveau plein dans leur direction pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Les joues des elfes s'empourprèrent devant le salut du roi.

Les cuisiniers apportèrent des fruits coupés pour remplacer les coupelles vides. Thranduil et Elrond apprécièrent la fraîcheur des pommes et des poires.

Vers huit heures, Elrond décida qu'il était temps de s'esquiver. Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes et la route était à la fois longue et dangereuse. Roi et Seigneur Elfe quittèrent la pièce sous les acclamations respectueuses mais trop enthousiastes des elfes sylvains enivrés. Tous deux eurent un dernier entretien dans le bureau du roi pendant que les serviteurs s'affairaient à harnacher les chevaux et préparer les derniers bagages.

« La victoire sera vôtre, j'en suis certain, termina Elrond avant de partir.

— Que ce soit le cas ou non, je ne me réjouirai pas, avoua Thranduil. Les morts seront nombreux. »

Elrond hocha tristement la tête. Les prochains jours seraient paisible pour les elfes sylvains, les suivants terribles.

Devant le hall, sur la route principale, les chevaux de la compagnie de Fondcombe étaient prêts à partir. Les soldats en arme attendaient de pied ferme le départ.

« Legolas ! s'exclama Thranduil en voyant son fils arriver. Tu accompagneras le Seigneur Elrond jusqu'à la frontière de la Forêt. Tu es déjà habillé pour… »

Le reproche vestimentaire tira un sourire aux elfes présents. La querelle du père et du fils était connue de tous. Legolas avait passé toute la fête dans ses vêtements de soldat, agrémentant sa tunique d'une simple cape brodée plus délicate.

Legolas accepta avec joie, heureux de repartir dans sa forêt pour une mission. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre dans le royaume et il était ravi de laisser à son père les responsabilités de régent qu'il avait dû supporter trop longtemps. Le temps qu'Elrond et Thranduil échangent les paroles d'usage de séparation, le prince et dix soldats étaient prêts à escorter le Seigneur Elfe.

Thranduil observa la troupe quitter son domaine, étrangement satisfait. Il s'était passé de nombreuses choses depuis l'arrivée d'Elrond. Tant de choses qui auraient pu être catastrophiques qui, finalement, s'étaient bien terminées. Ses blessures, fatales pour n'importe quel elfe, avaient été miraculeusement soignées grâce aux talents du guérisseur. Ce dernier avait également été d'une grande aide pour Legolas, l'aidant à supporter les difficiles jours d'incertitude et à assumer les responsabilités qui avaient été les siennes. Quand les trompettes s'éloignèrent, Thranduil tourna les talons.

Au bout de deux jours, les elfes étaient fins prêts. Quarante bateaux s'alignaient fièrement dans le port. Les soldats savaient les manœuvrer à la perfection. Huit d'entre eux seraient dirigés par des gens de Lac-Ville qui s'étaient portés volontaires. Les elfes l'avaient vu d'un bon œil car leur présence leur permettait d'éviter de gaspiller des soldats à pagayer.

Dans son bureau, Thranduil attendait le retour des trente elfes envoyés dans la plaine. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur car s'ils s'étaient fait prendre, tout leur plan serait compromis. Legolas partageait ses craintes. Contrairement à son père qui les cachait avec soin, le prince était un livre ouvert.

« Ils reviendront sains et saufs, assura Thranduil avec un calme feint. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton ami est parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ? Il connait ces terres à la perfection.

— Ils devraient être revenus depuis deux heures !

— Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les horaires prévus sont rarement respectés. »

Le regard perçant de Thranduil se posa sur son fils. Lui, connaissant parfaitement cette crainte sourde de ne pas voir ses proches revenir à l'heure des patrouilles. Plus d'une fois, son fils était-il rentré chez eux plus de dix heures après, heures qu'il avait passées à écouter ses conseillers d'une oreille distraite tant son inquiétude pour le dernier membre de sa famille obnubilait son esprit.

Les trente elfes avaient été envoyés pour enterrer partout dans la plaine des caissons remplis de gaz fumigènes. Il suffirait que les orques marchent dessus pour qu'ils se cassent et libèrent la fumée qui recouvrerait leur camp. Cachés par les herbes et recouverts d'une mince couche de terre, ils étaient indécelable à l'œil nu. Par sécurité et pour que les premiers ne soient pas cassés dès les premiers pas, les caissons les plus à l'est étaient plus solides que ceux situés à proximité de la forêt. D'autres fumigènes seraient libérés lors de la bataille par les elfes eux même sur la ligne de front.

Il leur fallut encore deux heures d'attente avant qu'un elfe échevelé à la tunique couverte de feuillages. Tétanisé devant son roi, la jeune recrue resta immobile, prenant soudainement conscience de ses vêtements sales, de ses cheveux ébouriffés et de ses mains couvertes de terre.

Devant son expression catastrophée, roi et prince pensèrent au pire. Thranduil se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dardant un regard de braise sur le soldat.

« Reprenez-vous, mon garçon ! l'admonesta Thranduil. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le soldat sursauta. Il reprit ses moyens, s'inclina et débita d'une voix rapide :

« Les caissons ont été placés conformément à vos souhaits, Sire ! Trois lignes de vingt, les plus résistants à quarante pas des plus fragiles. Le sol était totalement gelé. Nous avons eu plus de difficultés que prévu pour creuser assez profond pour masquer les caisses. Les sentinelles des orques ne nous ont pas vus.

— Donc tout va bien ? demanda Legolas.

— Au retour, des soldats se sont rendu compte de traces récentes de chèvres. Ils n'ont pas voulu que la compagnie se sépare car ils craignaient qu'en cas d'attaque l'un de nous soit capturé et torturé. Nous avons donc poursuivi les chèvres qui, étrangement, se rapprochaient du royaume. C'étaient des nains. Quatre, montés sur des boucs puants.

— Des nains ! »

La fureur que le roi avait enfermée au plus profond de son cœur ressurgit comme un raz-de-marée terrible. Son visage se contracta, brisant le masque froid qu'il affectait d'ordinaire, pour laisser transpercer sa haine et sa colère. Des nains ! Venus d'Erebor sans aucun doute, les autres tribus étaient trop éloignées.

Devant lui, le jeune soldat baissa la tête. Être en présence de son roi était impressionnant en soi. L'être devant son roi furieux était terrifiant même si l'elfe savait parfaitement que Thranduil ne lèverait jamais la main contre son propre peuple.

Prévenus, deux conseillers de Thranduil firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils s'immobilisèrent près de la porte, ne voulant pas affronter le roi mais prêts à recevoir ses ordres.

« Ils ont dit vouloir vous rencontrer, poursuivit lentement le jeune elfe. Nous les avons arrêtés car nous ne pouvions prendre le risque qu'ils aillent raconter aux orques que nous étions dans la plaine. Le capitaine les a enfermés dans les geôles.

— Qu'ils y pourrissent ! gronda Thranduil. Doublez la garde, que personne n'approche ni ne leur parle ! Surveillez aussi les cuisines. Quand leur serviteur invisible était ici, il volait de la nourriture. S'il est là, gardez l'œil ouvert. Il est invisible mais doit boire, manger et se reposer. Cela est sans doute le plan des orques pour nous déstabiliser. Que personne ne prévienne Tauriel. Toi non plus, mon fils. Reste à l'écart de cette elfe. Elle nous a trahi une fois, je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'elle nous trahisse une seconde. »

Legolas s'appliqua à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il s'était effectivement appliqué à ne pas croiser Tauriel, pour des raisons bien différentes de celles invoquées par son père.

« Je ne chercherai à contacter ni Tauriel ni le nain, s'engagea-t-il.

— Je crains une diversion, avoua Thranduil. Prend la tête d'une patrouille et vérifie qu'aucune menace ne vient. »

Les conseillers s'esquivèrent pour mettre en œuvre les décisions de leur roi. Les gardes se multiplièrent et les cuisiniers firent un inventaire de la nourriture. Les clefs des cellules furent dispersées entre quatre elfes, de sorte que si l'une était volée, un seul nain leur échapperait.

Sans tarder, Thranduil ordonna aux elfes de se tenir prêts. Il envoya les sentinelles guetter les mouvements de troupes aux confins de son royaume. En moins d'une heure, les elfes étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à se battre. Comme avant la guerre, Legolas prit la tête d'une patrouille tandis qu'il en envoyait deux autres sur des chemins différents.

La tension ne retomba que le soir, quand il apparut que les orques étaient toujours stationnés à Dale et ne semblaient pas en bouger. Les nains étaient seuls. Thranduil n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Quelque chose se tramait, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il attendit avec hâte le retour de son fils.

Toujours troublé, Thranduil ne daigna pas répondre aux sollicitations de ses conseillers. Ce ne fut que quand un serviteur frappa avec insistance à la porte de son bureau qu'il daigna quitter ses papiers pour ouvrir. Le petit elfe sylvain à la livrée grise resta dans le couloir, impressionné devant son roi. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Thranduil. Profondément incliné, ses cheveux bruns descendirent de ses épaules jusqu'à effleurer ses bottes.

« Monseigneur, Dames Sigrid et Tilda ainsi que le Seigneur Bain s'inquiètent de votre retard, » annonça gravement le serviteur.

Thranduil se souvint brusquement qu'il avait invité les trois adolescents à partager son dîner, à la fois curieux de savoir ce qu'ils devenaient et souhaitant les remercier pour leur aide. Trop préoccupé par l'arrivée des nains et ses craintes d'une attaque surprise, il avait oublié.

« Faites les patienter encore une dizaine de minutes, » indiqua Thranduil.

Après toutes les tensions de la journée, la diversion était bénéfique. Ces derniers jours, il avait gardé un œil sur les jeunes gens, principalement lors des repas, et avait apporté un soin tout particulier aux rapports lorsqu'ils étaient concernés.

* * *

.

* * *

Il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres en fonction du découpage. Nous en avons donc pour encore un mois environ avant que ma dernière histoire du fandom ne soit terminée.


	79. Chapter 79

Le roi quitta son bureau par le passage dissimulé pour revenir dans ses appartements sans être vu. Il ne s'arrêta pas à la porte de son salon mais à celle menant un peu plus loin, dans une antichambre qu'il utilisait pour ce genre de circonstances qui l'avaient pris au dépourvu. Il y avait placé depuis des années un vieux miroir ainsi qu'une commode contenant divers vêtements, autant de simples tuniques d'elfes sylvains que des robes de cérémonie. Il en choisit une brune aux motifs d'argent qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis longtemps. Le tissu, plié depuis longtemps, garda quelques plis qu'il aplatit de la main.

Thranduil ouvrit la boite en bois qui contenait les bijoux. Il n'en avait pas remis depuis l'extorsion de ses bagues par les hommes. Il repensa avec une colère sourde à ce dépouillement. Ces bagues avaient été ses préférées. Revenant au présent, il piocha une bague en argent puis une autre sertie d'une émeraude. Ce n'étaient pas les plus belles mais elles seraient suffisantes pour la soirée. Il remit sa couronne et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait perdu l'air malade qu'il avait pendant la course avec les orques même s'il restait plus pâle et plus mince que d'ordinaire.

Satisfait, Thranduil quitta son repaire à l'étage du dessous, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses tunnels secrets aux elfes. La distance n'était plus un problème pour lui, à présent qu'il était complètement guéri. Il s'entrainait chaque matin dans la salle des gardes s'entrainer une heure. Les armateurs n'avaient pas encore forgé une nouvelle jumelle pour son épée, Thranduil leur ayant rappelé que ses armes personnelles n'étaient pas la priorité.

Réunis dans le salon privé du roi des elfes, les trois adolescents discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Bain et Sigrid étaient peu à l'aise dans la pièce richement meublée, d'autant que les serviteurs restaient à l'écart, attendant de savoir quand le roi allait arriver. Ils osaient à peine observer la pièce somptueuse. Plus que jamais, ils se sentaient étranger. Tilda ressentait moins de scrupules. Les yeux ronds, elle jetait des coups d'œil partout.

C'est la raison pour laquelle tous les trois sursautèrent quand Thranduil fit enfin son apparition. Un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant volontairement son retard, il s'avança.

« Bonsoir. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. »

Thranduil n'obtint aucune réponse. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur retour. Si les adolescents s'étaient réjouis de revoir l'elfe qui les avait guidés, ils se rappelèrent brutalement que Thranduil était le roi des elfes de la forêt noire. Avec ses vêtements richement brodés, ses bijoux et sa couronne, Thranduil n'avait plus rien à voir avec Farel.

Tandis que le roi s'avançait vers eux, les trois adolescents se sentirent insignifiants. Ils voulurent se lever mais l'elfe leur fit signe de rester assis.

« Vos blessures sont guéries, se réjouit Thranduil en s'installant en face d'eux.

— Grâce aux elfes, murmura Bain à voix basse.

— Vous avez fait la plus grande part, rappela Thranduil. Survivre à Dale et à la poursuite de Bolg n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Vous faites honneur à votre père et à Girion. »

A nouveau, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Dans le decorum des appartements royaux, les adolescents n'arrivaient plus à lui parler avec autant de facilité qu'ils le faisaient avec Farel. Sigrid baissa son œil valide vers le tapis. Avec son œil fermé, elle se sentait laide. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle croisa le regard de leur hôte. D'un geste machinal, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux.

Thranduil, qui avait espéré retrouver des discussions joyeuses, loin des formalités et des paroles guindées de ses sujets, se rendit compte que personne n'était à l'aise. Il se releva, se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les boissons et choisit une liqueur légère pour les deux plus âgés et un jus de fruit pour Tilda. Il déposa les verres devant eux.

« Merci, balbutia Bain.

— Merci à vous, contredit gentiment Thranduil. Croyez-vous que j'ignore ce que vous avez fait ? Les navires n'auraient jamais pu être mis au point sans vous. Les armateurs sont admiratifs de tout ce que vous avez fait.

— Ils ont fait le plus dur !

— Votre aide était indispensable, jeune homme. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

La discussion s'orienta sur les bateaux des elfes et Bain relata leurs diverses expériences. Il rappela que les elfes sylvains étaient doués sur l'eau mais que la plupart s'en méfiait. Enfin, les adolescents se détendirent. Peu à peu ils retrouvaient l'elfe qui les avaient guidé tout au long de leur périple : à la fois sévère et intarissable sur son royaume et sa famille. C'était aussi le cas des enfants de Bard qui n'hésitèrent pas à raconter les histoires des gens de Lac-Ville qui survivaient dans les cavernes des elfes.

Les serviteurs s'avancèrent et déposèrent des plateaux remplis de nourriture à picorer sur la table basse. Le repas était presque terminé quand Legolas se joignit à eux. Avec son allure de soldat, il s'intégra parfaitement à la discussion.

Seule Sigrid ne participait pas à la conversation. Ses rares interventions se résumaient à des réponses aux questions que les elfes lui avaient posées. Le roi guettait ses réactions du coin de l'œil. Il ne manqua aucun des gestes de la jeune fille pour se recoiffer. Elle mettait un soin maladif à garder sa mèche devant son œil mutilé. Parfois, son seul œil valide

« Vous êtes bien silencieuse, observa doucement Thranduil. Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui vous trouble l'esprit ?

— Non, tout va bien, mentit Sigrid en feignant un sourire malgré son regard triste. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Sire.

— Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour alléger votre humeur ?

— Je crains que personne ne puisse rien faire, » murmura Sigrid avec désespoir.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil crevé de la jeune fille. Elrond lui-même avait avoué être impuissant devant une telle blessure.

« Sigrid n'arrive pas à s'habituer à son œil ! intervint Tilda avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

— Il est des blessures que personne ne peut soigner, déclara sombrement Thranduil. Vous avez cependant eu de la chance de vous en tirer avec seulement un œil en moins. D'autres…peu importe.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que personne ne peut rien pour mon œil, s'écria Sigrid. Je sais aussi que j'ai de la chance. Ce qui est arrivé à Hilda…est horrible. Ce qui a failli vous arriver également, Farel. Mais cette cicatrice… »

Les doigts de la jeune fille effleurèrent la longue marque rouge en travers de son visage. Elle la voyait dans chacun de ses reflets et s'en trouvait défigurée.

« Vous ne pouvez comprendre, vous êtes un elfe, » termina Sigrid avec tristesse.

Legolas jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père en grimaçant. Par chance, Thranduil ne se rendit pas compte de la réaction de son fils. Au contraire, son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui regardait à nouveau la nappe. De part et d'autre de leur sœur, Bain et Tilda n'avaient plus d'appétit pour le dessert. Tous deux savaient que Sigrid avait été blessée dans sa tentative désespérée de les protéger des orques. La savoir borgne et mutilée les faisait souffrir.

Le silence était lourd. Legolas n'osait rien dire car il ne connaissait pas assez les jeunes humains et ne tenait pas à trahir l'un des secrets de son père. Finalement, Thranduil se tourna vers lui. Son visage grave, toute joie était déjà oubliée.

« Legolas, peux-tu t'occuper de nos jeunes invités ?

— C'est un véritable plaisir, père. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous avec l'impression que la soirée était irrémédiablement gâchée et qu'ils avaient déplu au roi des elfes, Bain et Tilda s'éloignèrent des canapés confortables, prêts à rentrer au village que les survivants de Lac-Ville s'étaient construits. Legolas les accompagna dehors.

Au dernier moment, Thranduil retint Sigrid. D'abord surprise, puis inquiète en se rappelant toutes les sombres histoires sur le roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, la jeune fille se résigna au tête à tête avec l'impression qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir ruiné la soirée du roi.

Thranduil s'agenouilla devant elle. Il écarta doucement la mèche que Sigrid plaçait devant sa blessure et qui ne la masquait pas suffisamment.

« Croyez-vous être la seule à avoir des blessures ? » soupira-t-il.

Le roi leva les enchantements masquant les terribles brûlures de son visage. L'œil valide de Sigrid s'écarquilla d'horreur.

« Comment…Qui a pu vous faire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec stupéfaction. Vous savez si bien vous battre, Farel !

— Rares sont les êtres capables de vaincre des dragons.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous n'avez pas aidé les nains lors de la venue de Smaug ? demanda naïvement Sigrid en se rappelant toutes les vieilles histoires de la chute d'Erebor. Aviez-vous peur ?

— Peur ? répéta Thranduil alors qu'une pointe de colère perçait dans sa voix. Est-ce cela que les gens de Lac-Ville disent de moi ? Que j'ai refusé d'aider les nains par peur ?

— Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Personne ne vous accuserait de lâcheté, Farel ! Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vous ai vu de mes propres yeux affronter ces orques et ces wargs, tout seul !

— Non, ils ont raison, concéda Thranduil de mauvaise grâce en se radoucissant. J'avais peur. Pas pour moi ! Mener une guerre contre un dragon tel que Smaug aurait coûté la vie à bien des soldats de mon royaume sans garantie de succès car peu d'elfes sont capables d'affronter un dragon. »

Thranduil se redressa. Les souvenirs de la terrible bataille contre le dragon était encore vivace dans son esprit…tout comme la douleur qu'il avait ressenti alors que son corps s'embrasait. L'histoire était connue de tous dans son royaume car il avait passé plusieurs semaines entre la vie et la mort. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Troublé, il remit en place les enchantements. A nouveau, sa peau semblait lisse et son œil vivace.

« Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à me soigner comme vous le faites ? demanda finalement Sigrid d'une petite voix.

— Rien ne peut me soigner ni sauver mon œil, tout comme le vôtre.

— Mais pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? C'est…important !

— Pour quelle raison ? Votre vue est perdue ! Le reste n'est qu'une illusion.

— Quand une femme du village m'a vue, elle a dit que personne ne voudrait plus de moi, avoua sombrement Sigrid.

— Vous avait tenu tête à des orques, vous êtes battue lors de la bataille de Dale et avez traversé une bonne partie des terres du nord sans vous plaindre et avec une résistance et une force qui impressionne même les elfes de mon royaume ! rétorqua avec virulence Thranduil. Ceux qui disent que vous êtes finie ou que personne ne voudra de vous ne sont que des fieffés imbéciles. Vous êtes brillante, Sigrid. Vous n'avez besoin de personne. »

La reconnaissance du roi fit chaud au cœur de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis les contes de son enfance, elle songea qu'il y avait une autre place que celle d'épouse et de mère. Peut-être, si elle continuait à s'entrainer, pourrait-elle devenir soldat voire si elle l'osait diriger l'armée de Lac-Ville. Ces nouvelles perspectives lui emplissaient le cœur de joie.

« Les gens de Lac-Ville ne sont pas assez bon soldats pour se joindre à notre armée pour la dernière bataille, reprit Thranduil. Vous, si vous y tenez, pouvez-vous joindre à moi. A vrai dire, j'en serais honoré.

— Je vous remercie, Seigneur Thranduil !

— Vous pouvez encore m'appeler Farel si vous le désirez. »

Tout malaise était à présent dissipé entre eux. Joie et ambition brillaient dans l'œil unique de Sigrid et cela lui allait à merveille. Pour ne pas inquiéter Bain et Tilda, la jeune fille prit congé, laissant un roi des elfes d'excellente humeur malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur son royaume.


	80. Chapter 80

Quand Legolas revint une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Thranduil terminait un second verre de vin. Les jambes allongées, négligemment appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le roi profitait du répit. Une soirée paisible était plus que ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Encore quelques minutes puis il devrait retourner travailler, préparer cette dernière bataille pour affronter les orques. La dernière bataille qui déciderait de la vie ou de la mort des elfes sylvains et le sort des nains.

Thranduil reposa le verre vide. Il était fatigué et ce n'était pas à cause de ses blessures. Toute cette pression, toutes ces responsabilités étaient écrasantes. Le prince s'assit en face de son père. Lui aussi se servit un verre d'alcool, une liqueur de framboise qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ils restèrent en silence, calmes, savourant la quiétude et appréciant d'être seuls.

« J'ai regardé ce que tu as fait en mon absence, murmura doucement Thranduil. Tu as fait du bon travail. Ça ne devait pas être facile. »

Surpris de ces confidences, Legolas observa son père. Il était rare que le roi soit expansif, se contentant la plupart du temps d'un hochement de tête approbateur quand la situation lui plaisait. Pourtant, Legolas n'arrivait pas à pleinement se réjouir. Un part de son cœur frissonnait encore à la pensée des jours sombres où il avait cru son père mort.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, souffla Legolas. C'est terminé.

— Non, pas encore. Le pire est à venir. Cette dernière bataille décidera de notre vie ou de notre mort. Je suis fier de toi, Legolas. Tu feras ton devoir avec autant de bravoure que tu en as montré jusqu'ici mais…fais attention à toi, Legolas. Ne sois pas imprudent. Quoi qu'il arrive, sois prudent. »

Thranduil n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire, lui qui n'avait plus parlé de ses sentiments à quiconque depuis la mort de son épouse bien-aimée. Il n'était guère aisé d'ouvrir son cœur mais si les semaines passées à arpenter les terres désolées sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à son royaume et à son fils lui avaient appris, c'était qu'il devait dire les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cela ne pouvait durer éternellement. Le moment de grâce prit fin. Avec regret, Thranduil se releva et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Son fils à ses côtés, ils étaient plus que jamais égaux et résolus l'un comme l'autre à protéger leur royaume.

Père et fils s'installèrent chacun à une extrémité de la longue table de réception. De part et d'autre de la table, les conseillers royaux s'installèrent. Quelques-uns s'étaient munis de papiers divers relatifs aux projets de défense contre les nains. D'autres étalaient des plumes et se tenaient prêts à prendre des notes. Ce n'était que la deuxième réunion convoquée par le roi depuis son rétablissement et tous les elfes présents sentaient que les détails du plan pour vaincre les nains leur seraient révélés. Depuis quelques jours, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient, allant d'un gigantesque navire supposé emmener tous les elfes vers le sud à une flotte qui leur permettrait d'attaquer Dale. L'imagination des elfes sylvains n'avait aucune limite et bon nombre des hypothèses étaient aussi invraisemblables que curieuses.

Le véritable plan les laissa surpris mais enthousiastes. Il ne restait qu'un point à éclairer : à présent que le champ de bataille était prêt, comment y attirer les orques et les nains ? Ce fut Thranduil qui répondit à la question et son attitude grave indiqua que la situation ne lui plaisait guère mais qu'il n'en voyait pas d'autre.

« Nous devons faire croire aux orques que nous avons des mange-terres, indiqua Thranduil. Faire semblant que des tunnels conduiront juste au milieu de leur camp et autour pour les prendre en étau. Azog n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer pour éviter notre supposé plan. Il ne prendra pas le risque de nous laisser l'initiative.

— Mais nous n'avons jamais traité avec les mange-terres, souleva une conseillère. Cela ne semblera pas très crédible.

— Ces larves sont bêtes mais six des leurs ont été tués sous les ordres d'Azog, rappela Thranduil avec un rictus. Les mange-terre ignorent que nous les avons tués. Azog pensera que nous en avons retourné quelques-uns par vengeance contre lui. Les orques savent à quel point la colère et le ressentiment peut être puissant. Nous pouvons l'utiliser contre eux. »

L'idée d'utiliser les armes de leurs ennemis plaisait beaucoup aux elfes. Quelques sourires éclairèrent les visages de certains des plus jeunes conseillers tandis que les plus âgés restaient sur la réserve. Pour eux, des bateaux et de faux mange-terre était très éloigné d'une guerre normale. Ils en étaient déstabilisés. A l'inverse, les plus jeunes s'enthousiasmèrent de ces nouvelles idées.

« Comment organiser cette…fuite d'information ? demanda l'un des plus jeunes conseillers.

— Les orques croiront difficilement ce genre de chose, intervint l'un des plus vieux conseillers et qui était aussi l'un des plus réticents devant le plan du roi.

— Les mange-terres peuvent creuser à une vitesse de trente mètres par minute, répondit Thranduil. Il suffirait d'une heure pour encercler les orques sans qu'ils ne sachent rien. Impossible pour eux de surveiller autant de territoires sauvages… »

Certains regards se portèrent vers les cartes affichées sur un mur. Les troupes d'Azog se tenaient dans les plaines désolées, à quelques kilomètres de Dale. Quelques croquis complétaient l'ensemble, remarquablement précis et détaillés, dessinés par des éclaireurs.

« Azog ne prendra jamais le risque que des mange-terres creusent au milieu de son armée, reprit Thranduil d'une voix glaciale. Il serait vulnérable si nous prenions l'initiative ! Il ne l'acceptera jamais, ce n'est pas son genre.

— Son armée est éparpillée dans la plaine car les orques supportent mal la proximité avec les leurs, ajouta Legolas en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Ils se battent entre eux. L'effet de surprise jouerait contre eux. Il lui faut au moins deux heures pour organiser ses troupes et les mettre en rang. Une armée qui peut le frapper en une dispose d'un sérieux avantage. Les nains ne seraient pas prêts à se battre, ils sont trop loin pour qu'un message leur parviennent, qu'ils se préparent, et qu'ils rejoignent la bataille.

— Si Azog apprend que nous risquons d'attaquer, alors il prendra les devants et n'aura pas d'autre choix que de provoquer une attaque rangée avant de mettre son propre plan à exécution, » conclut Thranduil.

Quelques elfes hochèrent la tête. Legolas, lui, remarqua que son père n'avait pas répondu à l'une des questions. La plus importante qui conditionnerait tout leur plan à eux. Patient, le prince attendit, se doutant que la situation ne lui plairait guère. Lui-même n'avait pu trouver de réponse à ce problème.

« Cela se tient mais Azog peut ne pas mordre à l'hameçon, intervint encore le vieux conseiller.

— La question n'est pas de savoir s'il y croit mais s'il peut se permettre de ne pas y croire ! s'agaça Thranduil. Nous ne sommes pas en train de planifier une simple attaque Ceci est une guerre. Une partie d'échec terrible qui anéantira des milliers et des milliers de vies elfiques, orques et naines sans que la victoire ne soit assurée pour un camp. Si Azog ne fait rien et que les rumeurs sont vraies, il perdra. S'il prend les devants, il aura l'impression de gagner. Voilà la réalité. Une partie d'échec où les pions sont vivants. Voilà la clef. Azog ne peut ignorer des mouvements ennemis. Est-ce qu'il va y croire ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Peut-il prendre le risque de ne pas le croire ? Non. S'il ne fait rien et que c'est vrai, il perdra. Il ne prendra pas le risque alors qu'une attaque frontale en terrain dégagé lui est favorable.

— A condition de les convaincre, rappela un jeune conseiller. Une rumeur comme celle là…

— Azog y croira, assura Thranduil, car l'information viendra du plus haut niveau. »

Le cœur de Legolas manqua un battement. Il connaissait ces yeux gris, tristes et inquiets mais résolus, voire résignés. Peu d'elfes savaient lire le visage du roi aussi bien que lui et beaucoup d'elfes sylvains pensaient à tort que Thranduil était froid ou distant. Il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. La vérité était simplement cachée pour les besoins de la fonction car sinon jamais le roi n'enverrait son propre fils mener les patrouilles, au cœur même du danger.

« Le plus haut niveau ? releva une conseillère.

— Une information diplomatique, précisa Thranduil d'une voix neutre. Un message diplomatique porté par un émissaire spécial à destination d'Elrond. Le col des Monts Brumeux devient de plus en plus dangereux, il est impossible de le passer sans escorte armée. Des orques le traversent chaque jour pour venir grossir les rangs de l'armée d'Azog. Ils longent la forêt jusqu'au sud puis passent par Dol Guldur. Cela arrive la nuit, quand la lumière est au plus faible et que les gobelins sont de sortie. Elrond a régulièrement envoyé des soldats mais il y a trop d'orques pour tenir de façon durable le col. Voilà pourquoi… »

Quelques conseillers froncèrent les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu où le roi en venait. L'un d'eux s'apprêta à parler mais Thranduil leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Une poignée d'elfes pourrait tomber en embuscade, porteurs de messages révélant ce plan, termina Thranduil avec sévérité. Les orques sont stupides, ils les enverront à Azog. »

Quelques conseillers s'entreregardèrent. Nul ne fit attention au roi ni au prince alors que père et fils échangeaient un long regard lourd de sous-entendus. L'un comme l'autre connaissaient les risques inhérents à cette fuite organisée d'informations. Accepter de se faire attaquer, ne pas trop riposter, exposeraient tous les elfes de cette escouade à de graves risques.

« Legolas, tu es le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission à bien, reprit gravement Thranduil. Le seul à pouvoir détenir des informations aussi précises pour le Seigneur Elrond. J'écrirai des documents clairs, codés mais facilement déchiffrables. Azog sait lire les vieilles écritures, j'en suis persuadé.

— Ce sera extrêmement risqué, murmura un conseiller. Ne pourrions-nous pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Personne d'autre ne pourrait remplir cette mission, réfuta sombrement Thranduil. Des messages aussi importants ne peuvent transiter par quelqu'un d'autre. La présence de Legolas montrera à Azog que nous sommes sérieux dans ces supposés projets.

— N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ? intervint un conseiller. Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser les nains…

— Les nains ! s'exclama Thranduil avec mépris. Avez-vous donc perdu votre temps en allant discuter avec eux ?

— Ils disaient détenir des informations, se justifia l'elfe. Le cousin de Thorin s'apprête à rejoindre Erebor avec son armée…

— Les mêmes nains que ceux qui nous ont trahis ! rappela le roi. Leur faites vous confiance ? Peut-être Dain sera-t-il présent, peut-être est-ce un énième mensonge destiné à nous induire en erreur.

— Si Dain est présent…

— Croyez-vous que j'ignore quoi faire ? s'impatienta Thranduil. Si Dain est présent, il aura ramené des armes de siège, auquel cas nous devrons envoyer des sapeurs les détruire avant de permettre aux bateaux de joindre le combat. Cela, nous le saurons mieux lorsque les forces d'Azog auront mordu à l'hameçon ! Les éclaireurs sauront si des nains les auront rejoints en plus de Thorin. Autre chose ? »

Cette fois, aucun conseiller ne prit le risque de proposer une autre solution. Thranduil savait écouter leurs avis mais parler des nains, surtout depuis la trahison de Dale qui ressemblait fortement à la trahison de Doriath était un terrain glissant.

« Il ne nous reste que trois jours avant l'attaque supposée d'Azog, reprit Thranduil d'une voix égale. Cela ne nous en laisse que deux pour lui faire parvenir les faux messages. Nous n'avons plus de temps. Si nous voulons mettre en œuvre ce plan, nous devons agir maintenant.

— Votre plan est le meilleur, confirma mollement un vieux conseiller.

— Les risques sont grands mais ne rien faire serait suicidaire, abonda une autre.

— Nous ne pouvons laisser Azog prendre la main !

— Le plan est celui de Legolas, précisa Thranduil. Il est aussi le seul à pouvoir le mettre en œuvre. »

Par miracle, la voix de Thranduil resta calme, posée, comme s'il discutait de la construction des bateaux et l'entrainement des soldats et non pas envoyer son fils unique qu'il chérissait plus que tout à une mort probable. Leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, père et fils semblèrent soudainement inconscients du reste des elfes.

« Je vais le faire, » déclara Legolas.

La réunion prit fin. Quelques conseillers restèrent dans la salle pour aider Thranduil dans la confection des documents.

Le prince s'esquiva. L'ambiance près des conseillers était trop pesante. C'était comme s'ils le considéraient comme déjà mort. Legolas fit un dernier tour du royaume. Le cœur serré mais étrangement serein, il observa pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois ces arbres qu'il chérissait tant. Il croisa plusieurs elfes qui le saluèrent joyeusement d'un signe de tête, ignorant que le prince venait d'être désigné pour ce qui s'apparentait à une mission suicide. Un sourire factice sur les lèvres, Legolas leur répondit tout aussi joyeusement.


	81. Chapter 81

Les pas du prince le menèrent au travers de ses chemins favoris. Il parcourut les troncs d'arbre faisant offices de route secondaires d'un pied léger, faisant à peine crisser les rares feuilles encore accrochées malgré l'hiver avancé. Il s'arrêta sur une petite alcôve où il adorait jouer enfant car les hautes branches s'entrelaçaient comme un délicat nid qui recouvrait une partie de la roche de la caverne. Petit, il aimait grimper jusqu'aux plus hautes branches et surplomber ainsi l'immense caverne. Il avait passé des heures à observer les elfes sylvains, caché parmi les branches, si haut qu'il échappait à la vue perçante des elfes. Il y était même resté deux jours de suite quand Thranduil l'avait grondé, boudant au milieu des feuilles, observant son père et le reste des elfes le chercher. Seule la faim l'avait fait redescendre. A ce vieux souvenir Legolas étouffa un rire enfantin.

Le prince s'installa sur l'une des branches, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête posée contre l'écorce. Il était nostalgique du temps où tout allait bien, où le mal n'avait pas envahi la forêt ni laissé une ombre dans le cœur de son père. Pourtant, il avait hâte de mener à bien sa mission. C'était le seul moyen de protéger son peuple ou, au moins, de lui offrir une chance de survivre. Quoi qu'il se passe, il réussirait.

A sa grande surprise, des voix rompirent le silence.

« Cela monte encore beaucoup ?

— Non, la route va s'arrêter et il faudra passer sur des branches. Vous y arriverez, le passage est facile. Derrière les branches se trouve une cachette creusée dans la roche, petite mais profonde qui surplombe la grande route.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des fleurs ?

— Non mais en été les bourgeons fleurissent. C'est très joli. »

Sans surprise, Legolas observa Tauriel monter, les trois enfants de Bard à sa suite. Tauriel. Encore Tauriel, toujours Tauriel. Pourquoi devait-elle croiser son chemin quand il voulait juste oublier son existence ?

La jeune elfe ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Stupéfaite, elle s'immobilisa.

« Mon Prince Legolas, » murmura Tauriel en s'inclinant formellement pour masquer son trouble.

Legolas lui rendit son salut, froidement mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir une blessure qui n'était guère cicatrisée.

Peu au fait des évènements entre les deux, Sigrid grimpa sur une branche épaisse, n'osant rester sur les plus fines. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, ses mèches brunes libérant son visage et sa cicatrice qu'elle acceptait pleinement. Vêtue d'une tunique en tissu et en cuir ressemblant à un mélange entre celles des elfes et les vêtements des hommes du Lac, elle affichait un couteau à sa ceinture et en avait un autre caché dans sa botte droite. A côté, Tilda sr hissa sur une branche au dessus de sa sœur ainée. Plus légère et plus agile, elle s'agrippait facilement et se penchait pour voir en contrebas.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber ! » la rabroua gentiment Bain.

Il força sa jeune sœur à s'éloigner du bord. Pour prévenir toute impétuosité de Tilda, bain garda un bras autour de ses épaules et la maintint à une distance raisonnable du vide.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous battre avec nous, intervint Legolas pour briser l'ambiance délétère entre lui et Tauriel.

— J'en suis honorée ! s'enthousiasma Sigrid. Les elfes ont refusé que les miens prennent part au combat alors je pensais devoir rester ici. J'ai été surprise quand le roi Thranduil m'a permis de me battre.

— Les vôtres ne savent pas combattre assez bien, ils seraient tués, précisa Legolas. Ce n'était pas une volonté de mon père de vous écarter ni du mépris de sa part. Il veut vous protéger. Vous avez assez soufferts.

— Tu vois ! s'exclama Bain. Lui aussi dit que tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller !

— Je veux y aller, rectifia Sigrid avec fougue. Je ne serai pas une femme qui attend son homme au foyer, protégée et mise à l'écart de tout ! Je me battrai pour les miens.

— Tu pourrais mourir, comme père ! gronda Bain avec désespoir.

— Jeune homme, vous pourriez mourir également en tombant de cet arbre, remarqua Legolas.

— Respectez son choix, confirma Tauriel avec un sourire. Il faut un grand courage pour faire ce qu'elle fait. N'ayez crainte. Sigrid sera dans l'escorte du roi Thranduil. Il la protègera.

— Je lui ai aussi sauvé la vie une ou deux fois… » maugréa la jeune fille.

Prudent, Bain ne fit aucun commentaire. Il haïssait la guerre, qu'il accusait d'avoir tué son père. S'il le pouvait, il accepterait avec joie l'hospitalité du roi. L'opinion de Sigrid ne pouvait être plus éloignée de la sienne. Arborer ses cicatrices comme des trophées blessait son frère qui se souvenait de sa sœur telle qu'elle était avant la guerre. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne plus la reconnaitre. D'eux trois, Sigrid était celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur père.

« Je dois vous abandonner, s'excusa Legolas.

— Nous reverrons-nous au dîner ? s'enquit Sigrid.

— Je ne pense pas. »

Il y avait une note dans la voix du prince qui alerta Tauriel. Tous deux se connaissaient bien, mieux que quiconque en dehors de leurs familles respectives. Quand Legolas s'éloigna, elle le rattrapa.

« Où partez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne peux répondre. Vous n'avez plus un rang suffisant pour connaitre le plan.

— Quand reviendrez-vous ?

— Si je reviens ? Peut-être dans une semaine ou deux.

— Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? demanda Tauriel.

— Rien. »

Legolas se détourna, reprit son chemin mais s'arrêta quelques mètres plus bas. Il ne se retourna pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Je ne devrais pas vous le dire…murmura-t-il. Le nain Kili et d'autres sont ici. Mon père les a fait emprisonner. Au revoir, Tauriel. »

Legolas partit, laissant derrière lui son amie d'enfance et les adolescents. Quand il revint dans le palais, les documents étaient prêts, cachés dans une pochette en cuir souple. Les plus importants étaient cousus à l'intérieur d'un revers. Son cheval prêt, trois autres elfes sylvains à ses côtés, Legolas fit ses adieux à son père.

« Ce n'est qu'une diversion, rappela Thranduil sans parvenir à masquer totalement son inquiétude. Dès que les gobelins auront les documents, pars ! »

Legolas esquissa un sourire. Il enfourcha sa monture et la fit volter en direction des portes. Les trois autres soldats le suivirent pour donner l'illusion d'une escorte.

La nuit était le moment le plus dangereux pour traverser les montagnes car les gobelins sortaient en nombre. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il y allait précisément à ce moment. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Prendre autant de risques accréditerait en plus la théorie d'un message urgent. Il faudrait au moins deux jours pour que les faux messages soient transmis à Azog, le prince ne devrait donc pas tarder.

Les chevaux s'éloignèrent vite. De temps à autre, Legolas passait la main contre sa cotte de maille légère, effleurant le renfoncement où il sentait la pochette. Leur plan ne tenait qu'à si peu !

Le vent sifflait entre les arbres. Les branches oscillaient encore et encore sous les bourrasques, s'entrechoquant et se repoussant tour à tour. Les sabots des chevaux claquaient sur les vieux pavés de la route des elfes. Les bruits étaient assourdissants aux oreilles elfiques. Legolas se concentrait dessus pour éviter de penser au royaume qu'il laissait derrière. Le visage fermé et l'expression calme, le prince menait leur groupe.


	82. Chapter 82

Tauriel trépignait sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la présence des nains ait pu rester secrète. Juste après le départ du prince, elle laissa les adolescents seuls dans la cachette au-dessus de la route principale se dirigea vers les geôles. Cela avait un air familier.

Les soldats montaient la garde. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que lors de la première incarcération des nains. La jeune elfe se fit refouler à l'entrée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Pourtant, au sein de leurs cavernes, les elfes sylvains se montraient parfois légers, trop confiant dans leurs défenses en pierre et trop insouciants pour rester toute la journée à leur poste. Tauriel profita d'une pause d'un gardien pour se faufiler dans l'escalier, évitant les autres avec talent et aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Elle connaissait si bien les cavernes qu'elle savait où passer pour ne pas être vue du haut des escaliers. Retourner le savoir acquis au service du roi contre les ordres du roi lui-même était quelque peu ironique mais elle n'en avait cure.

Chaque nain était dans une cellule éloignée des autres. Par chance, celle de Kili était la plus proche. Tauriel se glissa contre les barreaux. Agenouillée ainsi, elle était presque invisible des gardiens qui restaient en haut et en bas de l'escalier en pierre.

« Bonjour Kili, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Ne parlez pas trop fort !

— Tauriel ! J'ai cherché à vous voir mais les elfes…

— Pourquoi revenir ? C'est de la folie. Vous auriez dû rester à Erebor.

— Mon oncle Thorin est devenu fou et aveugle, se désola Kili. Il a réellement fait alliance avec les orques. Dain doit déjà y être arrivé avec des troupes fraiches pour renforcer leurs armées. Il a des armes de siège et des cavaliers. Je devais vous prévenir !

— Nous nous battrons, promit Tauriel.

— Vous ne pouvez pas ! Pas contre deux armées contre les vôtres.

— Nous le pourrons, ne nous sous-estimez pas. Legolas et Thranduil ont un plan astucieux qui permettra de les surprendre.

— En êtes-vous certaine ? J'ai essayé de parler aux elfes, personne ne m'a écouté. Vous serez submergés par le nombre ! »

Tauriel hésita. Elle non plus risquait de ne pas être entendue. Pourtant, en tant qu'elfe sylvain, elle se devait de tenter de protéger son peuple. Elle demanda autant de renseignements que possible puis quitta Kili avec la promesse de revenir bientôt.

Alors qu'elle remontait de la prison, elle entendit le bruit de nombreuses conversations vers les portes principales. Ce n'était pas habituel en ces temps troublés. Sa curiosité piquée, elle sortit du palais. La route, depuis les trois hautes portes qui donnaient sur la forêt, s'enfonçait au travers de la montagne, traversant de nombreuses grottes immenses taillées pendant la période la plus obscure du royaume des forêts. Des lanternes à la lumière blanche donnaient l'illusion d'étoiles suspendues au plafond de pierre. Sur les bords, des arbres penchés servaient de routes secondaires et des escaliers menaient aux étages les plus élevés. Seul le palais du roi était protégé, le reste des elfes habitant soit dans l'une des cavernes secondaires, soit dans les arbres d'une forêt protégée au sein de la chaîne de montagne.

De part et d'autre de la route, les elfes observaient le départ de leur prince. Aucun ne savait précisément quelle était sa mission. Pourtant, devant l'inquiétude palpable du roi, la peur les avait saisis également.

Se souvenant des derniers mots de Legolas, Tauriel s'inquiéta. Elle profita de la confusion pour se rapprocher de Thranduil.

« Quelle est sa mission ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Rien qui vous concerne, siffla le roi. Les affaires du royaume ne vous concernent plus. Partez !

— Les nains vont se joindre à l'armée d'Azog pour nous anéantir ! »

Le regard de Thranduil s'embrasa de fureur. Par chance, les elfes étaient trop occupés à discuter pour avoir écouté.

« Venez ! » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le roi et l'ancienne capitaine des gardes se dirigèrent vers le palais. Quelques conseillers les suivirent mais Thranduil leur fit signe de les laisser seuls. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour parler à l'elfe qui les avait tous trahis. Il referma la porte de son bureau derrière Tauriel.

« Vous avez rencontré les nains, conclut sobrement le roi. Il semble que les gardiens ne sachent pas garder avec efficacité !

— Ne vous en prenez pas à eux. Ils empêchent les nains de s'évader, pas les elfes de rentrer. Quelle est la mission du Prince Legolas ?

— Rien qui vous concerne, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous nous avez trahis. Estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore dans ces cavernes !

— J'ai aidé le prince dans sa fuite…

— Après avoir aidé les nains contre mes ordres ! gronda Thranduil. Vous les avez protégés à Dale et les avez aidés à rejoindre Erebor. Sans vous, les nains auraient été exterminés et la bataille de Dale n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! »

La honte aux joues, Tauriel baissa la tête. Le roi mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait depuis des semaines. Sans elle, Legolas ne se serait pas rendu à Dale. Kili aurait succombé au poison et la compagnie aurait été exterminée par Bolg. Pas de bataille de Dale, pas de trahison de Thorin, pas de centaines d'elfes tués.

« Legolas pense ne pas revenir de cette mission, murmura Tauriel. Je ne peux pas…je l'apprécie sincèrement.

— Pas suffisamment pour ne pas lui briser le cœur, remarqua sévèrement Thranduil. Lui vous aime. Cessez de le voir si vous n'êtes pas capable de lui retourner ses sentiments.

— Alors il reviendra ? » insista-t-elle avec espoir.

Les épaules de Thranduil s'affaissèrent. Pour la première fois, il laissa entrevoir les doutes et la peur qui le tiraillaient. Avait-il envoyé son fils unique à la mort ou tout allait-il fonctionner ? Ne pas savoir était terrible en tant que roi mais surtout en tant que père.

« Quelle est cette mission ? répéta Tauriel. Les bateaux ne sont-ils pas suffisants ?

— Les bateaux ne fonctionneront que si les orques attaquent au bon moment, à proximité de la rivière. Pour nous assurer que ce soit le cas, Legolas va…se faire voler des documents confidentiels sur une fausse attaque par les orques qui traversent le col de Caradhras chaque nuit.

— C'est de la folie ! s'exclama Tauriel.

— Il s'agit de notre meilleure chance pour assurer une victoire. Qui êtes-vous pour remettre en cause des décisions que vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Nous pourrions demander de l'aide aux nains ! Kili est prêt à nous aider ! »

C'était la seule chose à ne pas dire. Thranduil ne frapperait jamais un de ses propres sujets mais jamais il n'avait été aussi prêt à le faire. Demander de l'aide aux nains ! Au neveu de Thorin, qui plus est. Le neveu de Thorin que Tauriel aimait.

« Restez à votre place ! siffla Thranduil. Vous n'êtes même plus capitaine. Vous n'êtes plus rien, Tauriel. Cessez de proférer de telles insanités ! Nous en sommes là à cause de vous et des nains. A présent, partez et ne vous montrez plus devant moi ! »

Thranduil n'avait pas été physiquement violent mais la colère et le mépris dans sa voix furent comme une gifle que Tauriel reçut en pleine face. Elle fit un pas en arrière puis quitta précipitamment le bureau.

Elle ne comptait pourtant pas en rester là. Elle ignorait quels étaient les détails de la mission de Legolas, pourtant elle n'y croyait pas. Elle croyait en l'aide des nains.

De tous les conseillers, elle n'était proche que de la plus jeune d'entre eux car elles avaient grandi ensembles. Néanmoins, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la trahison de Tauriel et cette dernière ignorait si leur amitié y avait survécu.

Les deux premiers elfes à qui Tauriel demanda des renseignements lui tournèrent le dos sans répondre. Le troisième lui indiqua la salle de réunion d'un geste de la main, sans prononcer un seul mot. La jeune elfe serra les dents. Elle ne devait pas laisser la colère et les regrets l'aveugler.

Elle entra dans la salle. Par chance, la conseillère terminait de ranger les faux documents qui n'avaient pas été retenus. Il y en avait beaucoup, qu'elle triait en fonction des informations. Le roi n'avait pas voulu les détruire immédiatement, envisageant qu'une deuxième fuite serait peut-être nécessaire. La conseillère leva les yeux vers l'ancienne capitaine des gardes. Elle les baissa vite et rangea un nouveau papier dans une pochette.

« Je viens de parler avec le roi, déclara Tauriel de but en blanc. Quelles sont les chances du prince de s'en sortir indemne ?

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

La jeune elfe se rapprocha. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre la plus proche mais la conseillère se mit devant elle.

« Je m'inquiète pour le prince, insista-t-elle. Quelles sont ses chances de s'en sortir ?

— Indemne, aucune, répondit froidement la conseillère. En revanche, il peut survivre. Le prince est fort.

— Je le sais mieux que personne. Ce sont les faux documents qu'il doit se faire voler ? »

Encore sur la table, des schémas, lettres et divers notes trainaient. Tauriel s'empara de l'un d'eux. Elle eut à peine le temps de le parcourir que la conseillère le lui reprit.

« Ceux là n'ont pas été retenus, concéda la conseillère. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Vous n'avez plus de place, Tauriel. Vous devriez partir. »

Malgré le ton cassant et glacial, elle avait obtenu les réponses souhaitées. C'était la seule chose qui importait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne plus penser aux moments de complicité et de joie qu'elles avaient partagés.

Tauriel tourna les talons. Elle se força à marcher dans les couloirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention puis dévala les escaliers menant aux prisons. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié les gardes. D'ores et déjà sermonnés par leur roi, les soldats se tenaient sur leurs gardes plus que jamais. Cette fois, ils ne devaient pas seulement éviter une évasion mais aussi interdire à Tauriel de parler aux nains. Deux elfes l'empoignèrent et l'éloignèrent de l'escalier descendant aux geôles.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! essaya-t-elle. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes !

— Ordres du roi. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas être arrêtée pour vos crimes. Partez ! »

Ce fut peine perdue. Protestations et supplications furent vaines. Malgré tout, Tauriel ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Ces elfes là avaient été réprimandés par Thranduil. La relève n'aurait sans doute pas le même message. Eux aussi se montreraient peu diligents.

Déterminée, Tauriel remonta dans la cachette surplombant la route principale. Depuis le temps, les adolescents étaient redescendus pour la nuit. Elle s'y assit et attendit le bon moment. Les elfes ne dormaient pas. Pourtant la nuit, certains allaient se promener, rêvassant dans les jardins, seuls ou en famille. Elle aurait une opportunité après minuit.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires !

Lulu: faire peur est le but. C'est une guerre après tout. Tout le monde ne s'en sortira pas...

Et sur cette dernière phrase, vous allez me détester. A bientôt !


	83. Chapter 83

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps pour les cavaliers solitaires. Il était presque onze heures quand le prince arrêta sa monture. Les hautes silhouettes des monts brumeux se dressaient devant eux.

« Pour les nôtres, murmura un soldat.

— Nous nous en sortirons, assura Legolas avec conviction.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance, déclara l'autre soldat. Nous sommes volontaires. Nous savons que c'est une mission sans survie.

— Il y a toujours de l'espoir. C'est ce qu'un magicien m'a dit il y a longtemps. Gardez cela à l'esprit. »

Le prince esquissa un sourire à ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Eux s'étaient portés volontaires, montrant une bravoure peu commune.

« Nous y arriverons, garantit le prince. Nous ne devons tenir que quelques minutes avant de fuir. Rappelez-vous que le but n'est pas de vaincre ! »

Les soldats hochèrent la tête. Malgré leur expérience, leurs bouches étaient sèches et leurs mains moites. Leur courage ne faiblissait pas : tous les deux étaient bien décidés à accompagner leur prince jusqu'au bout et le protéger au péril de leur vie, s'il le fallait.

Legolas talonna sa monture. Leurs chevaux, encore frais en dépit des quatre heures de trajet au galop, devraient fournir un effort bien plus important dans quelques heures. Concentré sur le chemin, le prince flatta l'encolure de sa monture pour l'encourager.

Les soldats l'encadraient de part et d'autre. Tous les trois étaient armés d'arcs et Legolas avait en plus ses deux longs couteaux qu'il affectionnait. Les soldats avaient des épées longues, rangées dans leurs fourreaux. Ils avaient en revanche sortis leurs arcs. Devant la nervosité de leurs cavaliers, les chevaux se raidirent.

Le chemin se fit bientôt escarpé. Rochers et cailloux rendirent le galop impossible. Les elfes repassèrent au trot puis au pas. Un soldat se posta devant le prince, l'autre derrière. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi en file indienne le long du chemin escarpé qui grimpait le flanc de la montagne.

Les éléments se liguèrent contre eux. Le vent vrombissait dans leurs oreilles. Leurs manteaux volaient sous les bourrasques, claquant contre les flancs des chevaux. Plus ils montaient, plus la neige obstruaient le chemin. Les sabots des chevaux s'y enfonçaient jusqu'aux paturons.

« Si la neige est trop abondante sur le col, les chevaux ne pourront pas passer ! hurla le soldat de tête.

— Alors nous continuerons à pieds ! s'exclama le prince. Nous en sommes moins gênés que les orques, cela peut être à notre avantage ! »

Le cheval de tête hennit puis se cabra. Son cavalier lui murmura quelques mots affectueux en elfique pour le calmer. Malgré le vent violent, les elfes soupçonnaient les orques d'être déjà dans le col du Caradhras.

Les elfes poursuivirent leur chemin silencieusement, concentrés sur le sommet.

Minuit, l'attente de Tauriel touchait à sa fin. La relève aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Parfaitement silencieuse, elle quitta sa cachette pour se rendre auprès de Kili. La route était déserte. Elle la traversa rapidement et s'engouffra dans la porte menant au palais.

Le palais du roi ne dormait jamais. En temps de guerre, les conseillers et les serviteurs ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Thranduil lui-même ne prenait pas plus de quatre ou cinq heures de repos par jour depuis qu'il était rétabli. Le reste du temps, il préparait la bataille à venir et un plan pour que ses sujets puissent s'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal.

L'ancienne capitaine des gardes se faufila dans le couloir. Longeant les murs, elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être étrangère dans son propre royaume. Si ses convictions n'étaient pas aussi fortes, elle aurait obéi au roi.

L'escalier descendant vers les geôles était encore gardé par les soldats qui l'avaient refoulée. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et se cacha dans un couloir adjacent d'où elle avait une bonne vue sur la relève. En bas, les soldats discutaient pour rompre l'ennui. Attendre devant des grilles fermées, immobile et à l'écart de tout, une journée entière avait de quoi lasser les elfes les plus patients. Cela faisait dix heures qu'ils gardaient les nains d'une évasion impossible contre des ennemis qui ne pouvaient pas être là. Contrairement à leur première incarcération, Bilbon ne pouvait aider les nains et toutes les sorties étaient sécurisées.

Devant l'inutilité de leur mission et l'imminence de la relève, les elfes s'impatientaient. Les prochains soldats étaient en retard. Un garde pesta. Il avait une famille auprès de laquelle il voulait rentrer. Il attendit dix minutes supplémentaires puis quitta son poste, laissant les autres gardes surveiller les prisonniers. Ceux qui restaient discutaient pour briser leur ennui. C'était parfait pour parler à Kili sans être écouté.

Tauriel observa l'elfe partir. Jamais elle n'avait toléré la défection dans ses rangs. Une telle négligence pouvait être lourde de conséquences dans d'autres circonstances. Pour le moment, la situation l'arrangeait.

La jeune elfe se glissa dans l'escalier. Elle longea le mur pour que son ombre ne la trahisse pas auprès des autres gardes jusqu'à la cellule de Kili. Elle y arriva sans encombre. Comme lors de sa visite précédente, le nain était emmitouflé dans une couverture en laine, près des épaisses grilles enchantées par le roi. Il ne faisait pas chaud au cœur de la montagne et le nain avait attrapé un rhume pendant leur voyage.

« Kili ! murmura Tauriel.

— Toujours présent ! s'exclama le jeune nain avec espièglerie.

— Plus bas, lui conseilla l'elfe. Comment contactez vous les autres ? Les nains restés à Erebor.

— Par corbeau. J'ai un appeau pour l'appeler. Il ne doit pas être loin. Pourquoi ?

— Le roi Thranduil a un plan pour attirer les orques ici mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

— Quel plan ?

— De faux documents sur une attaque fictive au sein même du camp des orques. Si nous envoyons ces informations aux reste de votre compagnie, les autres vont-ils révéler cela aux nains ?

— Seulement si tel est votre but, assura Kili. Hormis mon oncle en qui je n'ai plus confiance, je confierais tous mes secrets et ma vie aux autres. Envoyez le message à Balin, il saura quoi faire. Dites-le au corbeau. N'aurez-vous pas de problèmes vous-mêmes ?

— Cela je m'en occupe, ne craignez rien. J'ai préparé un message. Pourriez-vous écrire quelque chose pour assurer aux vôtres qu'il est authentique ? »

Tauriel passa un parchemin et un fusain entre les barreaux. Eberlué, Kili lut les quelques phrases inscrite sur le papier. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ajouta deux phrases à destination des autres nains. Quand l'elfe reprit le papier, le crayon et l'appeau, le nain lui attrapa le poignet.

« Reviendrez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Si je peux, je le ferai. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici.

— Dans votre royaume ?

— Ce n'est plus tout à fait mon royaume depuis que je vous ai aidé en menaçant mon roi, avoua Tauriel.

— Je connais cela. Qua d cette bataille sera terminée et que nos pays seront sains et saufs, nous trouverons une maison à nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Cela semble intéressant, s'amusa Tauriel. Nous en reparlerons quand tout ira bien.

— Est-ce un engagement ?

— Une promesse. A bientôt, Kili. »

Tauriel abandonna le nain juste à temps pour esquiver la relève des gardes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Profitant des rues désertes et des elfes somnolents, elle sortit dans la forêt. Ignorant où se trouvait le corbeau et n'ayant aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle, elle s'éloigna en dehors des limites habituelles des elfes des bois.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois entourée d'arbres, à bonne distance des cavernes qu'elle sortit l'appeau de sa poche. Le corbeau n'était pas loin. Il arriva vite. D'abord circonspect devant l'absence des nains auxquels il était habitué, la magie des elfes agit sur lui et l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de Tauriel.

« Ceci est pour Balin, indiqua-t-elle. Pour Balin uniquement, tu me comprends, Corbeau ? »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de l'animal et ne sut pas si l'oiseau l'avait comprise. Apporter le message à Thorin serait la ruine de leurs plans, y compris la tentative désespérée de Legolas. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle hésita à renvoyer le Corbeau. Finalement, elle prit sa décision et relâcha l'oiseau. Elle l'observa voleter vers l'est sous la voute des arbres, le cœur serré. Si la compagnie de Thorin était bien leurs alliés, le plan serait sauvé. Dans le cas contraire, elle venait de ruiner tous les efforts de Thranduil et Legolas et d'anéantir son propre peuple.


	84. Chapter 84

Les chevaux peinaient de plus en plus à avancer. La neige leur arrivait aux canons, entravant leur avancée et les forçant à puiser dans leurs réserves d'énergie. Etroite et escarpée, la route dominait une falaise abrupte. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil vers le précipice. Entre la tempête et l'obscurité, il n'en vit pas le sol. Il pouvait y avoir dix mètre comme cent.

Les capuches masquant leurs visages pour les protéger du froid, les elfes continuaient leur route. Ils avaient presque atteint le col quand le vacarme d'une compagnie d'orques, étouffé par le tumulte de la tempête, attira leur attention. Les elfes se préparèrent à la bataille sans en avoir l'air. Masqués par leurs capes, les soldats se préparèrent à dégainer leurs épées. Inutile d'utiliser les arcs avec le vent.

« Les orques ont l'air d'être nombreux ! remarqua le soldat en tête.

— Restons groupés, recommanda Legolas en hurlant pour se faire entendre dans le vent. Ne nous séparons pas ! »

Les cavaliers calèrent leur allure pour rester ensembles. De plus en plus anxieux, les elfes s'attendirent à croiser les orques n'importe quand. Les premiers signes qu'ils virent furent des traces de gobelins. Les créatures sortaient chaque soir, infestant la chaîne de montagne et rendant le passage de voyageurs dangereux. Les deux gobelins imprudents, surpris de voir les elfes, furent tués sans avoir eu le temps de donner l'alerte.

Sans surprise, une compagnie d'orques traversait le col. Ils étaient trente, armés jusqu'aux dents, menés par un capitaine à peine plus petit que les elfes. Pris au dépourvu, les orques ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand les elfes se rapprochèrent qu'ils se ressaisirent. Le commandant aboya un ordre sec. Derrière lui, les soldats se mirent en rang sur l'étroit chemin enneigé.

 _Ça y est_ , pensa Legolas. Il sortit ses couteaux, prêt à se battre.

Le premier cheval s'approcha des orques. La tête haute et les yeux écarquillés, l'animal peinait à maintenir un petit galop sur la route glissante. Seule l'expérience des batailles l'empêchait de paniquer complètement.

Le commandant des orques se réfugia à l'arrière, derrière cinq de ses soldats.

« Tuez-les ! » ordonna-t-il en hurlant.

L'elfe de tête arriva au contact de leurs ennemis. Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas. Ses antérieurs frappèrent un orque, le renversant en arrière alors que l'animal le piétinait. Son cavalier dégaina son épée et donna un puissant coup latéral. La lame trancha deux orques qui s'effondrèrent.

Contrairement aux autres qui s'éloignaient du cheval, un orque se jeta contre l'animal pour lui planter son cimeterre dans le poitrail. Le cheval s'effondra avec un dernier hennissement de détresse. L'elfe ne perdit pas un instant. Pour éviter d'être écrasé par sa monture, il se jeta à terre, roula dans la neige rougie par le sang, puis se releva d'un bond.

Entre les orques et le cadavre du cheval, le chemin était bloqué. Legolas mit pied à terre. Un couteau long dans chaque main, il bondissait sur les orques, tailladant et tranchant sans relâche. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient en travers du chemin, entravant les mouvements des elfes et des orques. Dans la pénombre, il était de plus en plus difficile de distinguer les ennemis des morts. La neige piétinée et le sang rendaient chaque pas glissant.

Legolas était cerné ! Trois orques lui faisaient face, deux se tenaient dans son dos. D'autres ne cessaient de se rapprocher, gênés par les rochers et le peu d'espace disponible. Legolas para un coup, évita le suivant et enfonça l'un de ses couteaux dans la jugulaire d'un orque. Il retira la lame pour la planter dans un autre orque, aussi vif que l'éclair, virevoltant sans relâche mais pas assez rapide pour éviter autant d'attaques simultanées. Une lame glissa sur la cotte de maille sans le blesser, une autre entailla sa jambe, encore une autre perfora son bras.

« Arrêtez le ! hurla le capitaine des orques. C'est le prince de la Forêt Noire ! »

Sans succès : Legolas tua un soldat, bondit sur un rocher, puis sauta au milieu des lignes ennemies. Les orques n'étaient pas habitués à se battre dans des endroits aussi exigus. Ils se gênaient les uns les autres alors que lui-même était agile et rapide.

Legolas évita un cimeterre qui siffla au-dessus de sa tête et décapita l'orque dans son dos. Quand il se releva, l'elfe donna un coup dans un genou puis planta son couteau dans un autre.

Malheureusement, avec sa capuche retirée et son manteau en lambeau, le capitaine des orques l'identifia. La présence du prince de la Forêt Noire n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui car il était réputé pour ses talents de combattant. La crainte se disputait à l'ambition car s'il pouvait ramener la tête du fils de Thranduil, la récompense d'Azog serait merveilleuse.

« Tuez-le ! s'exclama le capitaine. Tous sur le prince des elfes ! »

Legolas reconnu, la curiosité des orques piquée, les objectifs de la mission étaient remplis. Ne restait plus qu'à laisser les documents discrètement. Un hurlement interrompit les réflexions de Legolas.

L'un des deux soldats qui l'accompagnait s'effondra, une plaie béante dans le dos. Le second peinait de plus en plus, ployant sous le nombre. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de se faire tuer lui aussi.

Legolas pesta. Il était temps de fuir. Il bondit vers un orque, le percuta au niveau de l'épaule et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol. Des orques se jetèrent sur eux pour l'immobiliser. Le prince en profita pour prendre la pochette cachée dans ses vêtements et l'abandonner au milieu de la bataille. Avec son propre sang sur le cuir, nul doute que ça passerait pour un accident.

Legolas rampa hors de la mêlée. Les orques étaient tellement occupés à s'empoigner qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur cible avait disparu. Il s'éloigna, profitant des nombreux rochers, de la neige qui ralentissait les orques et de l'obscurité.

Malheureusement, le capitaine des orques veillait. Laissant ses soldats dans la mêlée, il bondit sur le prince. Legolas para in extremis le coup sournois de son ennemi. Blessé et fatigué, l'elfe savait que le temps jouait contre lui. D'ores et déjà certains orques comprenaient que leur cible leur avait échappé.

Le capitaine retira son cimeterre pour donner un autre coup de toute sa force. Legolas vacilla sous l'impact. Il tint bon. Pourtant, le prince ne pouvait plus se défendre car la lame épaisse du cimeterre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un seul mouvement et il se ferait tuer.

Soudain, le deuxième elfe percuta le capitaine. Le cimeterre vola dans les airs. Si le capitaine n'avait pas fait partie de leur plan, Legolas lui aurait coupé la gorge. Il semblait cependant être le seul orque à peu près intelligent et les elfes avaient besoin de ça. Les documents devaient être trouvés et envoyés à Azog.

Legolas aida l'autre elfe à se relever. La respiration sifflante, une main coupée et le visage ensanglanté, celui-ci peinait à rester conscient. Malgré tout, devant la réussite de leur plan, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible. Derrière, les orques de la mêlée se rendirent enfin compte que le prince s'était échappé. Sous les exhortations virulentes de leur capitaine, ils se remirent en rang et se préparèrent à suivre les fuyards.

Legolas les entendait, à moins de vingt mètres d'eux. Par chance, les orques étaient ralentis par la neige qui continuait de tomber. Les elfes, eux, avaient le pied léger et pouvaient passer sur la poudreuse la plus instable sans s'y enfoncer. Leur avantage ne durerait pas : ce n'était qu'une affaire de minutes.

« Séparons-nous, proposa le soldat elfe.

— Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! contredit Legolas avec hargne. Nous réussirons ensembles ! Quand le soleil se lèvera, les orques abandonneront la poursuite…

— Je ne vous le demande pas. Nous devons les semer rapidement. Nous séparer est plus simple. »

Legolas allait argumenter quand les orques se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Tous les chevaux morts, les elfes n'avaient d'autre choix que de courir. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'en était capable : le soldat chancelait et le prince boitait sévèrement. Ils laissaient derrière eux des trainées de sang que le vent balayait instantanément.

« Nous ne pouvons rester sur le chemin, déclara Legolas. Nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout. Si les Valars sont avec nous, la neige amortira notre chute ! »

A la grande surprise du soldat, avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer, le prince se jeta de la falaise, emportant avec lui l'elfe. Legolas égrena les secondes, s'attendant à atterrir sur des rochers. Il avait agi juste à temps : les orques déboulaient sur la route.

Les orques cherchèrent longtemps. A l'aube, ils restaient vains. Les deux elfes avaient disparu.

« C'était le prince ! assura l'un d'eux.

— Je le sais bien ! » s'exclama avec hargne le capitaine.

Il voyait sa récompense s'envoler. De rage, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le cadavre d'un soldat. Sans cette stupide mêlée d'orques, ils les auraient attrapés. Mais voilà, les orques avaient été aveuglés par la soif de sang et l'intelligence n'avait jamais été leur fort. Ils avaient frappé avec tant de folie et de force qu'ils s'en étaient aveuglés et blessés mutuellement.

Sous le coup, le cadavre décolla du sol et dégringola de la falaise, emportant avec lui une pochette en cuir portant le sceau royal.


	85. Chapter 85

Le corbeau vola à tire d'ailes toute la nuit. L'aube était levée depuis deux heures quand il pénétra dans la montagne solitaire. Comme à leur habitude, les nains avaient placé dans le couloir un guetteur en la personne de Bofur.

Le nain expansif faisait grise mine car Dain venait d'arriver. Jamais complice avec Thorin, les deux cousins se retiraient souvent pour discuter en privé. Balin avait bien essayé de les convaincre d'aider les nains. Ça avait été peine perdue. Seule amélioration : le rationnement était terminé. Avec son armée, le roi des Monts de Fer avait apporté des chariots pleins de nourriture.

Bofur s'était porté volontaire pour entreposer des sacs de farine et de céréales. Lui qui était gentil et expansif acceptait mal l'alliance avec leurs ennemis jurés.

Les croassements attirèrent son attention. Bofur ne perdit pas un instant. Il décrocha le message et le lut avec avidité, incapable d'attendre le reste. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux en découvrant le message de Tauriel et l'ajout de Kili.

« Maudit Thranduil ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils voulaient aider et les voilà prisonniers. Enfin, au moins sont-ils en sécurité…

— Qui est en sécurité ? » demanda Bilbon en apparaissant subitement.

Bofir lui tendit le message. En à peine une demie heure, tous les nains de la compagnie connurent les plans de Thranduil et les attentes de Tauriel.

« Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions en informer discrètement Bolg ou Azog, remarqua Bifur.

— Oh ça, c'est très simple ! s'exclama Balin. Il suffit de donner les faux plans à Dain. S'il est avec nous, il les gardera secrets et nous nous organiserons en fonction du plan des elfes. S'il ne l'est pas, il les dira à Thorin…

— Et nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups, compléta Bilbon. Si Dain et Thorin en parlent à Azog, nous saurons une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils sont contre nous et les elfes. »

Nains et hobbit échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Ils y étaient. Nulle possibilité de tricher ou gagner du temps : soit le secret était gardé et la compagnie pourrait révéler la supercherie, soit il ne l'était pas et l'alliance avec les orques était réelle.

« Je vais m'en charger, déclara Bilbon. Je parlerai à Dain.

— Cela devrait être un nain, observa doucement Oin.

— Vous ne savez pas mentir ! Moi, j'ai appris. »

Avec circonspection, les nains laissèrent le hobbit prendre les choses en main. Bien résolu à battre le fer quand il était chaud, Bilbon chercha tout de suite à contacter Dain.

Se déplacer dans les étages principaux d'Erebor devenait difficile. Les guerriers des Monts de Fer s'étaient installés partout. Ils se déplaçaient dans la montagne sans discrétion par groupe de dix ou plus. Les éviter était difficile, sans compter que sac, chariots et armures étaient posés un peu partout sur les bords des couloirs et dans des salles vides. Impossible aussi de se repérer au bruit car le boucan était permanent. Pas uniquement venant des nains : pour protéger leurs montures, les boucs et les cochons avaient été installés dans l'étage inférieur au hall. Les animaux y vagabondaient en liberté.

Bilbon se plaqua contre un mur pour laisser passer un groupe de nains. Son pied buta sur un casque oublié près du mur. Par chance, les nains étaient occupés à transporter des sacs et ne firent pas attention au petit cliquetis. Sitôt les nains partis, le hobbit poursuivit sa recherche.

Dain surveillait le déballage des provisions. Avec un millier de nains à nourrir, il ne pouvait se permettre aucune négligence à ce sujet. Juché sur une caisse pour être visible de tous et tout voir, il aboyait des ordres et des directives à ses soldats.

Bilbon monta sur la caisse. Il profita d'un moment de calme pour glisser à l'oreille de nain :

« Dain, c'est Bilbon le Hobbit ! Je dois vous parler. Pouvez-vous venir dans la troisième salle du sixième étage ? C'est urgent ! »

Thorin avait prévenu de la présence du hobbit. Dain donna ses derniers ordres, descendit de la caisse et quitta le hall sous le regard attentif de Thorin qui ne pouvait pas voir Bilbon.

Bilbon n'enleva son anneau qu'une fois dans la salle du sixième étage.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là, lui reprocha sévèrement le nain.

— Je devais vous parler. Comptez-vous réellement faire alliance avec les orques ? Ils ont tué les vôtres à la Moria.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez dérangé ? Thorin m'avait prévenu ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps, hobbit !

— Je vous pose la question car les elfes attaqueront bientôt. Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous…

— Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Kili ? comprit Dain. Que dit-il ?

— Êtes-vous avec nous ? »

Dain resta silencieux un long moment. Il observa le petit hobbit, essayant de déterminer sa fiabilité. Thorin était tantôt dithyrambique tantôt critique envers lui. Pour ce que lui-même en savait, Bilbon était courageux et fidèle.

« Je suis avec vous, garantit Dain. Maintenant, dites- moi quel est ce plan !

— Thranduil va retourner le plan d'Azog contre lui. Les manges-terres étaient furieux de la perte des leurs. Ils se sont alliés aux elfes. Ils vont commencer à creuser des tunnels jusqu'au cœur du camp d'Azog puis les elfes les prendront à revers. Il ne verra rien venir ! »

Dain hésita. Il connaissait les forces orques et celles es elfes avaient été sérieusement entamées.

« Le plan est astucieux, admit-t-il, mais les efforts de Thranduil seront vains. Les orques sont trop nombreux.

— Si Thranduil dit qu'il le peut, alors il le fera. Il souhaite uniquement que les nains n'y prennent pas part. Les elfes ont besoin de vous pour vaincre les orques, Dain. Comptez-vous les trahir ?

— J'agirai au mieux. N'en parlez à personne !

— Dain, vous n'avez pas le droit de trahir les elfes ! Si vous prévenez Azog, leur plan sera vain ! »

Les mots de Bilbon restèrent vains : la porte se referma derrière le nain. Dain venait de partir.

Marmonnant un juron, Bilbon remit son anneau. Il retourna auprès du reste de la compagnie dans leur pièce plus si secrète que ça.

« Je crois que Dain en parlera à Thorin, avoua-t-il.

— Alors c'est terminé ! s'exclama Bombur avec amertume.

— Ce ne sera terminé que si nous perdons la guerre, rappela Balin. Jusque là, nous avons toujours une chance.

— Elle me parait bien mince ! regretta Bofur.

— Une bonne chose que nous nous soyons méfiés, se félicita Bilbon malgré sa déception. Dain a réellement cru que c'était vrai.

— C'est déjà ça… »

L'abattement dura tout le reste de la journée. Aucun des nains n'eut le courage de sortir de la salle. Ils restèrent avachis, les yeux dans le vague, incapables de se motiver.


	86. Chapter 86

Bien des étages plus bas, Dain raconta à Thorin les récents évènements. Ils s'étaient retirés dans une salle vide loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'agissait de l'une des salles qui n'avait pas été nettoyée. La poussière recouvrait tout, ce dont Thorin s'assura avec attention. Une fois certain d'être seuls, le roi sous la montagne s'effondra sur une caisse vide oubliée là depuis l'arrivée de Smaug. Il était épuisé. Malgré tout, il gardait l'arkenstone dans ses mains.

« Alors Kili va bien ! se réjouit mollement le roi sous la montagne. J'en suis heureux. Il va sans doute se battre aux côtés des elfes. Quelle idée ! Il n'a aucune chance d'y survivre.

— Peut-être que Thranduil a raison, releva Dain. Il est loin d'être stupide, pour un elfe. S'il pense pouvoir vaincre les orques…

— Balivernes ! Vous avez vu comme moi l'armée de Bolg. Elle est encore plus importante que celle de Dale. Il reçoit des renforts chaque jour. Non, les elfes n'ont aucune chance. Je préviendrai Bolg.

— Azog, rectifia Dain. Il est à Dale, nous l'avons vu en déchargeant les chariots.

— Que vous a-t-il dit ?

— Rien, il n'est pas venu. Nous pourrions attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être Thranduil a-t-il reçu des renforts… »

Thorin haussa les épaules. Renfort ou pas, une bataille comme cella là serait un bain de sang.

« Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, contredit Thorin à voix basse. Nous devons limiter les pertes, protéger notre royaume. Si les manges-terres creusent des tunnels ici, nous ne pourrons utiliser nos armes de siège. Il nous faut une bataille rangée. Thranduil ne doit pas prendre l'initiative ! »

Dain soupira. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'aimait pas traiter avec les orques : c'était une alliance contre nature. Thorin, lui haïssait les elfes.

L'occasion se présenta dès la fin de journée. Sachant les renforts de Thorin arrivés à Erbeor, Azog se présenta devant la porte. Avec vingt orques qui se pressaient derrière lui, l'orque rentra dans la montagne sûr de lui. Son sourire sinistre déformé par les cicatrices donna des frissons aux membres de la compagnie, descendus pour l'occasion. Tous avaient peur de cette rencontre si peu de temps avant la bataille.

Thorin et Dain, côte à côte, dardaient des regards de braise sur leur encombrant allié. Les soldats des Monts de Fer restaient circonspects. Disposés en arc de cercle au fond du grand Hall, en face des portes, ils attendaient les ordres, prêts à se battre au moindre signal. La compagnie de Thorin, immédiatement derrière le trône de pierre, resserrèrent leurs rangs. Bilbon, coincé entre Bombur et Oin, était invisible et ne manquait rien de la scène. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Balin.

L'infériorité numérique des orques n'était qu'une illusion. Au moindre accroc, des milliers d'orques prendraient d'assaut Erebor, en affameraient ses occupants et détruiraient toute compagnie souhaitant en sortir. Les orques dominaient toute la région, chose dont les deux races avaient parfaitement conscience.

« Voilà une belle armée, s'amusa Azog. Vos quartiers vous plaisent-ils, Dain ?

— Ils sont magnifiques, marmonna le nain. Que voulez-vous ?

— M'assurer de votre loyauté.

— Ma loyauté ? Je suis ici ! Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Le sourire d'Azog s'agrandit encore. Il aimait ces jeux de pouvoir et de mort. Savoir les nains dans une impasse, jouer avec eux, lui était plus doux que n'importe quoi d'autre. D'un pas volontairement lent, Azog se détacha de son escorte et se rapprocha des deux rois. Il ne s'arrêta que face à eux, son visage mutilé à peine à dix centimètres de celui de Dain.

« Agenouillez-vous et prêtez-moi allégeance ! » exigea Azog.

Le visage de Dain s'empourpra. Il n'avait jamais prêté allégeance à quiconque et ne tenait pas à commencer aujourd'hui. Rouge, les sourcils froncés et le visage contracté de fureur, Dain allait exploser quand Thorin s'interposa.

« Nous avons mieux que de vains mots, tonna le roi sous la Montagne. Nous avons les plans de Thranduil !

— Les plans des elfes, rien que ça ?

— Vous n'ignorez pas que certains nains voient cette alliance d'un mauvais œil…

— Cela ne m'avait pas échappé, en effet, s'amusa Azog en glissant un regard vers les membres de la Compagnie qui cachaient très mal leur colère.

— Il s'avère que mes neveux ont échappé à ma surveillance, précisa Thorin d'un air contrit. Ils ont rejoint les elfes malgré mon interdiction. Leurs informations…sont édifiantes. Vous êtes perdu. »

Cette fois, Thorin piqua la curiosité d'Azog. L'orque perdit son sourire, repassant mentalement en revue ses possibles points faibles.

« Les elfes ne peuvent me vaincre ! rugit-il.

— Ils peuvent. Thranduil a fait alliance avec les manges-terres. Dans deux jours, ils vous prendront de vitesse, au centre même de votre campement. »

Les paupières d'Azog se plissèrent. C'était peu ou prou ce que lui-même avait mis en place. Les roches d'Erebor étaient trop dures pour les mâchoires des monstres mais la terre dans la plaine était plus friable. Mais les elfes et les manges-terres pouvaient-ils s'entendre ? Il n'y avait pas de précédent.

« J'ignore en revanche si Thranduil a obtenu des renforts, avoua Thorin. Mes renseignements n'ont pas été aussi précis.

— Vos renseignements ? releva Azog avec hargne. Quels renseignements ? Ce ne sont que des sottises ! Êtes-vous de connivence avec les elfes pour nous attirer dans un piège ?

— Ah ! Une alliance avec Thranduil, après Smaug et Dale ? Libre à vous de ne pas le croire ! Vous le regretterez quand les elfes surgiront du sol en pleine nuit.

— Qui est le traitre ?

— Mon neveu Kili…

— Non, qui est le traitre _ici_? demanda Azog. Lequel des membres de votre compagnie complote-t-il contre nous ?

— Cela ne regarde que moi ! s'exclama Thorin. Ce sont mes sujets, pas les vôtres.

— Plus maintenant ! Le traitre Kili et les trois autres qui sont partis d'ici périront avec les elfes…Oh. Pensiez-vous que je ne sois pas au courant ? Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Rien ne se passe ici sans que je ne le sache ! Ce territoire est mien. N'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il s'agit seulement de vos neveux… Qui, ici, a fait alliance avec les elfes ? »

La menace était à peine voilée. Thorin resta silencieux, attendant la suite et refusant de répondre à la question. Il ne pouvait pas donner de nom. Pas un membre de sa compagnie. Pas ces nains qu'il connaissait depuis des années !

« Si vos paroles sont vraies, alors l'un des traitres à notre alliance est ici, insista encore Azog. Je veux sa tête. Maintenant !

— Vous ne l'aurez pas ! répliqua vertement Thorin.

— Alors ces paroles sont fausses et vous êtes vous-même un traitre à l'alliance ! Car sinon vous me donneriez la tête du nain qui complote contre _nous_. »

La gorge sèche, Thorin sentit qu'il était pris au piège. Les orques voulaient un nom et il ne pouvait donner celui de Gloin ou Dwalin.

Azog s'éloigna des deux rois nains. Il fit le tour du hall, lentement, à pas mesurés, dardant ses yeux clairs sur les nains en armure. Il avait recommencé à jouer à ses jeux de pouvoir et de destruction. L'excitation lui rendit son sourire mauvais.

Il termina son tour par les membres de la compagnie de Thorin. Il en connaissait certains de vue pour les avoir croisé quelques fois auparavant, notamment lors de la bataille de Dale. Il les fixa droit dans les yeux, tour à tour. Seul Bilbon y échappa, encore et toujours invisible grâce à son anneau magique.

Les nains étaient rouges de colère. La haine la plus intense se lisait dans chacun de leurs traits. Lequel d'entre eux ait le traitre ? Si Azog devait parier sa dernière main, il les choisirait tous.

L'orque se détourna. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos aux membres de la compagnie et revint se planter en face de Thorin et Dain.

« Qui ? demanda une dernière fois Azog.

— Je ne vous livrerai pas un membre de mon peuple ! hurla Thorin. Le coupable sera enfermé dans une cellule.

— Le traitre sera tué de mes propres mains ici et maintenant. Soit vous le désignez, soit vous vous désignez tous. Choisissez ! »


	87. Chapter 87

Dans la compagnie, la déception avait cédé à la colère, à la haine et à la peur. Ils étaient pris au piège. Ils ne pouvaient laisser quiconque mourir à leur place. Même Thorin pour qui ils conservaient de l'affection.

Bilbon pensa à se dénoncer. Il s'était à peine faufilé à côté de Balin qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes le renvoya en arrière, le souffle coupé. Bombur et Oin le ceinturèrent. C'était difficile d'immobiliser un hobbit invisible sans attirer l'attention mais ils réussirent. Bilbon fut incapable de leur échapper.

Balin avança jusqu'à Thorin. Il se tenait droit et digne, calme en dépit de la situation. Il passa une main ridée dans sa barbe blanche comme s'il réfléchissait. Menton levé dans un dernier geste de défi, il toisa Azog.

« Je suis en contact avec les elfes, moi et moi seul, assura Balin. Et ils vous botteront les fesses ! »

Avant que Thorin n'ait pu réagir, Azog brandit le terrible crochet recouvrant son bras mutilé. D'un geste rapide, l'orque l'enfonça dans le cœur du vieux nain. La pointe ressortit dans le dos de Balin. Elle avait transpercé sa cotte de maille aussi facilement que du beurre. Le vieux nain hoqueta. Des bulles rouges éclatèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Azog retira son crochet d'un coup sec. Le corps de Balin s'effondra sur le sol. Son casque frappa le sol. Le bruit sourd résonna dans le silence glacial d'Erebor.

Le coup violent surprit les nains. Le hurlement d'horreur de Bilbon se confondit avec ceux de la compagnie. Seul Thorin ne hurla pas. Il écarquilla les yeux, figé d'horreur en voyant son plus vieil ami assassiné devant lui.

Passé la surprise, les membres de la Compagnie reprirent leurs esprits avec une seule pensée en tête : venger Balin. Avant que l'ensemble des soldats n'ait pu fondre sur les orques, Thorin s'interposa.

« RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES ! ordonna sèchement le roi sous la montagne. Tout le monde ! »

Quand les nains s'immobilisèrent, Thorin retourna son attention sur les orques. Il franchit les deux mètres le séparant d'Azog et l'empoigna vigoureusement.

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, siffla-t-il. Ces nains sont mes sujets ! Ne vous avisez plus de faire quoi que ce soit contre eux ! »

Azog ne quittait pas son sourire malsain.

« Vous avez vos informations, vous avez la preuve que nous ne sommes pas les alliés des elfes. Appelez-nous quand vous vous déciderez à les combattre. D'ici là, fichez le camp ! »

Azog éclata de rire. Il voyait la colère brillait dans les yeux de Thorin. Il savait aussi que les nains n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Que Thorin retienne ses troupes contre lui confortait son opinion.

Les orques partirent d'Erebor. Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, les nains semblèrent sortir de leur cauchemar. Oin se pencha sur le corps de Balin. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. D'un geste doux, il lui ferma les yeux.

« Êtes-vous tombé aussi bas ? s'exclama la voix de Bilbon. Allez-vous poursuivre votre alliance insensée avec les orques après ça ? Balin était votre ami le plus ancien, celui qui ne vous a jamais abandonné ! Il vous aimait et vous respectait ! »

Trop chamboulé, Bilbon ne pensa pas à retirer son anneau. Il était encore immobilisé par les membres de la compagnie qui ne voulaient pas le voir risquer lui aussi sa vie. Invisible, sa voix rendue tremblotante par l'émotion semblait surgir de la montagne elle-même.

« C'était moi ! continua Bilbon. Ce n'était pas Balin, c'était moi ! REGARDEZ CE QU'AZOG A FAIT ! »

Thorin n'avait pas le courage de voir le corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années. Il gardait le visage figé tourné vers le sol.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour protéger les nains de ce royaume, déclara Thorin. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Y compris suivre Azog. »

Pour éviter tout débordement supplémentaire, Bofur et Bifur parvinrent à faire taire Bilbon en plaquant leurs mains sur sa bouche. Marchant à reculons, tentant de masquer maladroitement leurs positions étranges, ils quittèrent précipitamment le hall. Peu désireux de rester sur le lieu d'un meurtre impuni, beaucoup de nains partirent à leur suite.

Bientôt, seuls restaient Thorin, Dain et les frères Ori, Dori et Nori. Les trois frères s'agenouillèrent près du corps de Balin.

« Emmenez-le, murmura Thorin. Donnez-lui les hommages d'un guerrier. Je suis désolé… »

Azog rentra dans son campement, l'esprit taraudé par l'attaque des elfes. Si Thranduil avait réussi à avoir l'alliance des Mange-Terre, il pouvait arriver n'importe quand au plein cœur de son armée et alors régnerait un désordre tel que les elfes auraient un considérable avantage.

Azog se décida. Ne rien faire serait se mettre en position de faiblesse, il ne le tolérerait pas. Il sortit dans Dale et réuni son héraut.

« Nous partons à la tombée de la nuit, déclara-t-il. Que l'armée soit prête. Nous attaquerons les elfes. Prévenez les nains ! »

L'ordre du départ se répandit au travers du camp comme une trainée de poudre. Orques et wargs se préparèrent à partir. Les armures furent astiquées une dernière fois, les cimeterres affutés et les flèches réunies par paquets.

Les nains n'étaient pas en reste. Pour la première fois depuis la venue de Smaug, l'effervescence régnait dans la montagne. Les soldats de Dain couraient pour rassembler leurs affaires, se préparant pour la bataille proche. Dans le hall, les armes de siège étaient inspectées une dernière fois. Boucs et cochons tiraient nerveusement sur leur harnais.

Indifférents à l'excitation générale, les membres restant de la compagnie de Thorin restèrent ensembles dans les étages de la montagne. Les funérailles de Balin n'étaient pas terminées. Aucun d'entre eux ne comptait les laisser inachevées.

Le corps du vieux nain étendu sur une plaque de marbre, les mains enroulées autour de la garde d'une épée, revêtu d'une armure d'apparat, le vieux nain aurait pu dormir si son teint gris et ses yeux clos ne trahissaient pas son sort funeste. Ori avait prélevé des bijoux et une ceinture sertie de rubis du trésor d'Erebor. Oin avait trouvé des pots d'huile dans une chambre. Il l'avait utilisé pour lisser et tresser la barbe et les cheveux de Balin.

Réunis autour de la sépulture improvisée, hobbit et nains se recueillirent solennellement.

« Balin était le meilleur d'entre nous, souffla Bilbon d'une voix étranglée. Le plus fidèle, le plus bienveillant…un ami sur qui chacun d'entre nous a pu compter dans les temps difficiles. Nous l'aimions comme un frère.

— Tu seras vengé, » promit Dori.

Le plus fort des nains de la compagnie, d'ordinaire placide et bon camarade, rêvait de vengeance pour la mort inique de Balin.

« Il va falloir le dire à Dwalin, murmura Nori.

— Il sera dévasté, se désola Oin.

— Nous le sommes tous, » remarqua sombrement Ori.

Plus personne ne parla. Le silence, pesant, s'installa entre eux. Certains avaient détourné le regard, incapables d'affronter la vue du corps de Balin. D'autres, au contraire, restaient figés, incapables de détacher leur regard de la figure grise étalée sur la table en marbre.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils immobiles alors que l'effervescence régnait ailleurs, ils ne le surent jamais avec certitude. Peut-être une heure ou deux, peut-être plus. Dans leur salle sombre éclairée uniquement par les trois torches, le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre les elfes, souffla Bilbon avec désespoir. Je pensais pouvoir convaincre Thorin mais…

— Il est perdu ! s'exclama avec dégout Ori.

— Nous devrions faire défection, suggéra Nori qui avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les activités délictueuses.

— Nous ne le pouvons pas, rappela Dori. Nous sommes cernés par des milliers d'orques ! Si nous tentons quoi que ce soit, c'en sera fini de nous…et pas seulement. Si Azog pense que la rébellion est généralisée, ce sera une bataille dont les nôtres ne sortirons pas vainqueurs !

— Alors essayons de leur fausser compagnie pendant la route, proposa à son tour Bilbon.

— Vous seul pourrez passer inaperçu ! s'exclama avec dépit Bifur. Si seulement nous avions aussi un anneau d'or comme le vôtre…

— Quelqu'un a-t-il envoyé un message aux elfes pour leur dire que le plan a marché ? » demanda soudainement Bombur.

La compagnie s'entreregarda. Aucun n'y avait pensé tant la mort de Balin avait occupé leurs pensées. L'information était pourtant urgente car les elfes devaient aussi se préparer.

« Je m'en charge, proposa Bofur. Je vais leur renvoyer le corbeau. »

Le nain quitta la pièce sombre au petit trot.

« Allons-y, suggéra Bilbon. Nous n'arriverons à rien ici. Nous verrons bien à la première occasion. Je resterai près de vous. »

Un à un, l'esprit embrumé par le chagrin et le cœur lourd, les nains rejoignirent le reste des troupes. L'ensemble de l'armée était réunie dans le grand hall, en rangs serrés, silencieuse, attendant les ordres. Sur le promontoire menant au trône royal, Thorin dominait l'assemblée. Vêtu d'une armure brillante en acier recouverte d'une fine plaque d'or, sa lourde couronne sur la tête, il jeta un regard sur son armée. Dain, à sa droite, restait immobile, attendant la suite des évènements, laissant l'initiative à son cousin.

Thorin fit un pas. Il brandit l'arkenstone dans sa main, montrant à tous les nains présents le joyau qui légitimait sa position et ses décisions.

« Au nom d'Erebor, je déclare la guerre aux ennemis de notre royaume ! hurla Thorin. Ce soir, nous marchons contre les elfes ! Nous vengerons l'affront causé par Thranduil à notre peuple ! »

Les soldats frappèrent le sol en rythme avec le manche de leur hache. Synchronisés à la perfection, entêtants, le son des coups roulaient le long des murs jusqu'au plafond, remplissait tout le hall, s'échappait par les portes ouvertes. Les nains s'en allaient en guerre, menés par leur roi légitime. Si les nains de la compagnie n'en étaient guère ravis, les autres ne se posaient pas de question. Auréolé de gloire pour avoir vaincu le dragon Smaug et avoir récupéré la légendaire Montagne d'Erebor, aucun soldat ne discuterait les ordres de Thorin.

Les nains de la Compagnie étaient les seuls à ne pas être prêts pour la guerre. Ils avaient encore les habits prêtés à Lac-Ville et leurs vieux manteaux usés par le temps. Peu leur importait. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes, enfilèrent rapidement une cotte de maille puis le départ fut donné.

Le flot de nain sortit d'Erebor. En rangs serrés de cinq, les soldats venaient en premier tandis que les cavaliers fermaient la marche. Au milieu, les armes de siège étaient protégées.

Monté sur un bouquetin en tête de ses troupes et entouré de gardes triés sur le volet, Thorin dardait un regard furieux sur les milliers d'orques en contrebas, eux aussi prêts à partir, réunis dans la plaine de Dale.

Bon derniers, les membres de la compagnie se figèrent. Les orques étaient encore plus nombreux que pendant la bataille précédente. C'était une véritable marée noire qui allait s'abattre sur les elfes.

« Ce n'est pas possible, gémit Bilbon.

— Allons-y ou nous serons distancés, » rappela Bombur sans espoir.

Le cœur lourd, la compagnie suivit le reste de l'armée des nains.


	88. Chapter 88

La chute était interminable. A chaque instant, Legolas s'attendait à se fracasser sur les rochers. Rien. Uniquement le vent sur son visage et cette chute qui n'en finissait pas. A côté de lui, le soldat avait perdu connaissance. Legolas ferma les yeux.

L'impact fit vibrer chaque os de son squelette. Le souffle coupé, enfoncé et recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige, Legolas resta immobile, incapable de bouger. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le bruit des gobelins lancés à leur poursuite se fit lointain.

Quand le prince reprit connaissance, le soleil était déjà haut, leur assurant une protection contre les gobelins. Il était plus de midi et ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans la neige.

Le prince se redressa, enlevant les paquets de neige qui l'avaient recouvert. Par chance, les elfes n'étaient pas sensibles au froid. La nuit glaciale n'avait donc eu aucune conséquence sur lui. Bien au contraire, le froid leur avait sauvé la vie en ralentissant leur rythme cardiaque. Legolas inspecta ses blessures. Le sang avait coagulé pendant la nuit, atténuant même temporairement la douleur.

Le soldat n'avait pas repris connaissance. Legolas mit quelques instants pour le dégager de la neige. Avec sa main coupée et de nombreuses blessures, l'elfe avait besoin de soin le plus vite possible. Atteindre la maison d'Elrond serait vital. Ignorant si le plan avait réussi, les elfes n'avaient d'autre choix que de continuer.

Les efforts de Legolas pour réveiller le soldat furent vains. Il le hissa sur ses épaule et s'éloigna de la falaise à pic de laquelle ils avaient sauté. Hors des sentiers habituels, il ignorait par où passer. Il avait vaguement en tête les cartes de son père mais elles ne l'aideraient pas à trouver un chemin au travers des forêts de pins enneigées.

Portant le poids de son camarade sur les épaules, blessé également, Legolas marcha vers l'ouest. La direction n'était pas facile à tenir, les rayons du soleil pénétrant difficilement aussi bas sur les flancs de la montagne.

Refusant de savoir si les gobelins étaient encore à leur poursuite, l'elfe progressa lentement. La poudreuse atteignait sa taille. Portant son camarade, le prince ne pouvait marcher aussi légèrement qu'il en était habitué. A la place, il devait lutter pour se créer un chemin, inquiet de toutes les pistes qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Petit à petit, Legolas progressa. Il priait les Valar pour arriver de l'autre côté du col avant la nuit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir car il devait revenir sur le chemin principal. Le danger ne pouvait y être plus grand.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, Legolas trouva un chemin pour remonter vers le col. Il hésita à le prendre car le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Les journées étaient courtes en hiver. Dans combien d'heures le soleil se coucherait-il ? Trois, quatre tout au plus. C'était peu pour traverser les montagnes à pied en portant un poids mort.

« Partez, mon prince, chuchota le soldat. Vous aurez de meilleures chances seul.

— Il en est hors de question ! déclara fermement Legolas. Nous arriverons dans la demeure d'Elrond ensembles ou pas du tout. Pouvez-vous marcher ?

— Je pense… »

L'elfe n'en était pas certain mais il ne tenait pas à être un poids mort pour le prince. Il fit quelques pas rendus hésitants par sa faiblesse puis chancela. Legolas le rattrapa, laissant échapper une grimace quand le bras du soldat s'appuya contre la blessure de son épaule.

« Vous devriez vraiment me laisser, recommanda le soldat. Vous aussi êtes dans un sale état !

— Raison de plus que vous m'aidiez ! »

Le soldat éclata d'un rire amer. Ils continuèrent cahin-caha, se supportant mutuellement. Les forces du prince déclinaient vite. Sa boiterie s'accentuait. La douleur empirait à chaque mouvement. Il avait bandé les plaies les plus graves mais cela ne ferait que ralentir les dommages. Le prince serra les dents.

Le chemin escarpé ne cessait de monter, rendant leur progression à la fois plus lente et plus difficile. Par chance, le temps s'était radouci. Le vent ne jouait plus contre eux et la neige ne tombait plus, c'étaient les seules choses de positif que Legolas arrivait à voir.

« Nous ne sommes plus loin, » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il mentait comme s'il pouvait s'en convaincre lui-même. La maison d'Elrond était encore loin et ils n'avançaient pas vite.

« Le soleil va se coucher, nous devons trouver un abri, remarqua le soldat.

— Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous laissons trop de traces, je ne pourrais pas les couvrir. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de continuer et prier les Valars que les gobelins ne sortiront pas ce soir… »

Legolas n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Les gobelins sortaient chaque nuit. D'ici là, ils devaient être de l'autre côté de la montagne. C'était une chose impossible pour eux.

Le soleil disparut. La lune, brillante et ronde, s'éleva dans le ciel. Il faisait clair. Trop au gout des elfes car ils en étaient d'autant plus visibles. Legolas ne le mentionna pas. Inutile de rendre son camarade encore plus nerveux.

Ils dépassèrent la partie la plus dangereuse du col. Le sentier déclina peu à peu. En contrebas, l'immense plaine s'étendait, si lointaine que les yeux perçants des elfes n'en distinguaient que de vagues ombres mouvantes.

Là, quelque part, se trouvait la dernière maison simple, refuge pour tous les êtres errants et fatigués souhaitant prendre du repos. Legolas se languissait des matelas doux de la demeure d'Elrond. Son esprit s'évada quelques instants vers les moments agréables passés à écouter les chansons. Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

Tout à ses souvenirs, il oublia de rester sur ses gardes. Pourtant, il savait que le danger rôdait. Dans les montagnes, les multiples fissures dans la paroi rocheuse menaient aux galeries des gobelins. Ils sortaient par milliers de ces portes masquées comme un monstrueux raz-de-marée.

Si Legolas était resté sur ses gardes, il aurait pu réagir à temps. Au lieu de ça, fut pris par surprise. L'éclaireur des gobelins, le premier à sortir pour la nuit, avait trouvé les traces de leur passage, les avait suivis et les avait rattrapé. Petit, difforme avec une peau jaune et une grosse tête sur un corps maigrelet, il était la risée de tous ses compagnons. Pourtant, armée d'une massue plus lourde que lui, silencieux pour un gobelin, il n'hésita pas à bondir sur Legolas.

Le prince ne l'entendit pas. La massue le frappa dans la nuque par surprise. Seuls ses réflexes issus de centaines d'années de combat lui permirent d'éviter le plus gros de l'impact. Les elfes roulèrent sur le sol et se relevèrent promptement, sur leurs gardes.

Déçu de voir son attaque échouer, conscient qu'il n'était pas de taille, le gobelin sortit de ses fripes une petite corne creusée dans un os. Il eut le temps de souffler à deux reprises avant d'être transpercé par la lame de Legolas.

« Maintenant, il faut y aller, et vite ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ardeur.

Les deux elfes rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces. Ils étaient épuisés mais l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans leurs veines. Elle leur apporta le regain d'énergie nécessaire pour masquer temporairement les conséquences de leurs multiples blessures.

Les elfes coururent sur quelques centaines de mètres avant que la boiterie de Legolas ne le force à s'arrêter. La blessure de sa jambe s'était rouverte. Le pansement de fortune dégoulinait de sang. La respiration sifflante, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Les gobelins étaient proches. Trop. Et cette fois, inutile de songer à faire un plongeon dans la poudreuse : les rochers les cernaient.

Legolas frissonna. La fuite signifierait leur mort. Se battre aussi mais au moins mourraient-ils avec fierté et pas touché dans le dos par une flèche gobeline.

« J'étais honoré de me battre à vos côtés, mon prince, déclara pompeusement le soldat. Je suis ravi aujourd'hui de mourir à vos côtés.

— L'honneur est pour moi. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, les elfes dégainèrent leurs armes. A eux deux, ils bouchaient le chemin.

La première vague des gobelins s'approcha d'eux. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour l'étroitesse du chemin. Deux s'avancèrent en premier. Ils étaient grands pour des gobelins, faisant seulement une tête de moins que les elfes. Ils étaient en revanche bien plus lourds. Leurs énormes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Le premier avait une vieille épée à deux mains, lourde et à la lame rouillée, tandis que le deuxième faisait tourner au-dessus de sa tête un gourdin de plusieurs kilos hérissé de pics.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois pas des elfes quand Legolas décida de prendre l'initiative. Un couteau dans chaque main, le prince bondit aussi souplement qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe blessée. Au dernier moment, il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Quand il se releva, la lame de ses couteaux trancha de bas en haut le gobelin. Le deuxième s'effondra aussi, victime de l'autre elfe.

C'était le plus facile. La surprise ne jouait pas en leur faveur : les autres gobelins, plus méfiants, furent aussi plus prudents. Bien que petit, celui qu'affronta Legolas se montra redoutable. Agile et rapide, le prince para les coups sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage. Ses couteaux fusaient, cherchaient la gorge de son ennemi ou tout organe vital…sans succès. Ses attaques restèrent vaines.

La dague du gobelin frôla son visage, lui laissant une estafilade peu profonde sur la joue. Un deuxième gobelin surgit de l'ombre. Tout aussi vif que l'autre, il parvint à enfoncer son épée dans l'épaule du prince.

Legolas fit un pas en arrière. La lame l'avait traversé de part en part. Son bras gauche, désormais inutile, pendait lamentablement. Il rajusta sa prise sur son unique couteau, dernière protection dont il bénéficiait encore. Bien maigre contre la multitude d'ennemis qui lui faisait face.

Les gobelins se jetèrent sur lui.

* * *

Petites réponses en vrac : oui, Balin est mort. Avec courage, certes, mais il est bien mort. Lulu : j'espère que ce chapitre sur Legolas te satisfera.

Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires !


	89. Chapter 89

A bien des miles des monts brumeux, Thranduil attendait avec angoisse un message d'Elrond. Il aurait dû en recevoir un la veille ou au plus tard le matin. Pourtant, la nuit était tombée et il ne recevait aucune nouvelle. Qu'était-il arrivé à Legolas ? La traversée des monts brumeux était dangereuse. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé…C'était son idée à lui. Avait-il envoyé son fils à la mort ? L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Le roi passa la journée et la nuit dans un brouillard hébété, enfermé dans son bureau, attendant un message rassurant qui n'arrivait pas.

L'aube arriva sans plus apporter de nouvelles. Le prince aurait dû rejoindre Fondcombe depuis vingt-quatre heures ! Thranduil arracha du mur l'une des cartes qu'il affectionnait. Elle était vieille, datant de presque une centaine d'années. Certains éléments n'étaient plus d'actualité mais la géographie des montagnes n'avait pas changé.

Thranduil combattit le besoin de se lancer en personne à la poursuite de son fils. Il ne pouvait quitter son royaume. Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir que son fils était en sécurité, qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé à la mort malgré les dangers. Nerveux et irritable, ses conseillers l'avaient évité toute la journée, se contentant des affaires les plus urgentes.

Les heures passèrent. Il ne quittait toujours pas du regard les traits tracés sur la vieille carte. Thranduil attendait un message qui ne venait toujours pas. L'angoisse était à son paroxysme. Il ne quitta pas son bureau pour inspecter les navires ni garder un œil sur l'entrainement des soldats. Son esprit obnubilé par le sort de son fils, il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. _Où était Legolas ?_

Tauriel, elle, venait de recevoir un message des nains d'Erebor. Elle hésitait encore à en parler car ce serait révéler son implication. Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes : les informations étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle les garde.

Sachant qu'elle serait mal accueillie, elle se résigna à passer un mauvais moment. Le papier dans son poing serré, elle se dirigea vers le palais. Ses pas de plus en plus lents, elle finit par arriver devant le bureau du roi. Deux soldats montaient la garde de part et d'autre de la porte. Ils toisèrent leur ancienne capitaine avec mépris.

« Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue, rappela sèchement l'un.

— Je dois voir le roi, c'est urgent. Sinon, je ne serais pas là.

— Ne vous attendez pas à être bien reçue, l'avertie le second soldat.

— Je sais. »

Tauriel frappa quatre coups secs puis elle poussa la lourde porte en bois. Thranduil ne se retourna pas pour faire face à son visiteur. Les mains plaquées sur son bureau, les épaules voutées et l'esprit accablé par l'inquiétude et le chagrin, il gardait un œil sur la carte étalée devant lui représentant les Monts Brumeux. La plupart des chemins n'étaient plus praticables en hiver. Les autres étaient à proximité des portes gobelines. Ne restait que le col à condition d'être rapide, d'avoir une bonne escorte et beaucoup de chance. Legolas n'avait rien de tout ça.

« Sire, je souhaiterais vous parler, annonça Tauriel d'une voix volontairement ferme et décidée malgré son incertitude.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Dehors ! »

Thranduil n'avait pas pris la peine de lui adresser le moindre regard. Pourtant, Tauriel ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

« Les orques arrivent ! annonça la jeune elfe. Ils ont quitté Dale hier soir avec toute leur armée et un millier de nains. »

Cette fois, elle obtint l'attention du roi. Les yeux gris de Thranduil la dévisagèrent longuement comme s'il se demandait à quel point ses informations étaient fiables. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elles provenaient des nains et il répugnait à leur accorder le moindre crédit.

« Les nains ont des armes de siège, précisa Tauriel. Les membres de la compagnie de Thorin et le hobbit sont avec nous. Ils essayeront de les saboter en chemin. Thorin est avec Azog. Leur alliance est solide.

— Je suppose que ce sont ces nains qui vous ont dit cela ?

— Oui, sire. J'ai reçu un message ce matin. Comme je vous l'ai dit, certains des nains sont avec nous.

— C'est ce qu'ils disent… » marmonna Thranduil.

Le doute et le mépris du roi achevèrent d'entamer le calme et la patience de Tauriel.

« Ne pouvez-vous donc faire confiance à personne ? s'exclama-t-elle avec rage. Ils ont prouvé leur bonne foi ! Kili et les autres nains sont venus ici pour nous aider !

— Nous n'aurions pas besoin de leur aide si les nains n'avaient pas fait alliance avec les orques ! Avez-vous donc oublié leurs trahisons ? Doriath, Dale…à chaque fois que nous avons eu besoin d'eux, les nains nous ont trahis. Leur cupidité a amené Smaug sur nos terres. Et vous voulez que je leur fasse confiance ? Combien d'elfes sont morts par la faute des nains ? »

Thranduil laissa échapper toute la colère et la frustration qu'il retenait en lui depuis des jours. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce. Devant la porte, les soldats se figèrent. Ils pensèrent un moment à entrer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais ils se ravisèrent. Jamais le roi ne porterait la main sur l'un des leurs. Pas même sur une elfe qui els avait trahi par ses préférences douteuses !

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance, poursuivit Thranduil. Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Vous êtes la honte de notre peuple, Tauriel. Vous fourvoyer avec cette engeance maudite…Partez ! »

La jeune elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle laissa le message sur le bureau, tourna les talons et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Quand la porte se referma sur elle, elle sentit le sourire en coin des soldats et leur regard moqueur. Rares étaient les elfes sylvains qui mettaient à ce point en colère le roi.

Tauriel était à peine partie que Thranduil sortait de son bureau. Les sourcils froncés, le visage contracté par la fureur, il passa devant ses soldats sans leur accorder un regard pour se rendre dans la salle des gardes. Là, le nouveau capitaine passait ses troupes en revue et s'assurer que les armes étaient en bon état.

Dans sa colère, le roi ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la laissa claquer violemment derrière lui. Bien qu'ils soient entrainés, les soldats sursautèrent devant l'arrivée soudaine de leur roi.

« Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles des sentinelles ? demanda Thranduil de but en blanc.

— Non, sire.

— Envoyez-leur un message. Maintenant ! Il se pourrait que les orques soient en route. Que l'armée soit prête."

La confirmation arriva deux heures plus tard. Les orques arrivaient. Chose surprenante : ils avançaient à visage découvert, rapidement et sous le soleil quand il le fallait. Pour éviter d'éventuelles attaques des manges-terres, Azog avait décidé de longer la rivière : la terre était plus humide ce qui déplaisait aux vers et rendait les tunnels impraticables.

En entendant cela, Thranduil sourit. L'heure de vérité approchait.

* * *

Bientôt la bataille !

Les jours de parution sont le mercredi et le dimanche.


	90. Chapter 90

Les deux armées se rapprochaient inexorablement. Du côté des orques, les tambours rythmaient leur progression, masquant le crissement des roues des chariots. En dépit de l'humidité du sol, de leurs lourds chargements et du soleil qu'ils haïssaient, ils gardaient une allure rapide.

Les orques trépignaient d'impatience. Les sept milles fantassins étaient répartis sur huit rangées. Leurs rangs s'étendaient en travers de la plaine, en assombrissant l'horizon tant ils étaient nombreux. Au milieu de leurs rangs, les mille nains se serraient sur six rangs. Ils protégeaient leurs armes de siège si efficacement qu'aucun membre de la compagnie de Thorin ne parvint à les saboter.

Azog, monté sur son warg blanc, dominait le flanc sud de l'armée, Thorin à ses côtés. Ils étaient entourés des meilleurs capitaines de division et de tours mobiles qui leur permettraient d'être en hauteur pour surveiller et organiser le champ de bataille.

A l'opposé, Bolg fermait le flanc nord. Il avait réuni près de lui une trentaine de cavaliers wargs prêts à fondre sur les elfes. Les immenses loups hurlaient parfois tant ils avaient hâte de goûter au sang.

A la traine, surveillés par un groupe des meilleurs orques, les membres de la compagnie de Thorin ne pouvaient bouger le petit doigt sans attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis. Même Bilbon, pourtant invisible, ne parvint pas à se glisser entre les rangs serrés des orques.

A quelques kilomètres d'eux d'Azog, Thranduil menait sa propre armée. Il avançait en tête de ses fantassins : quatre mille elfes en armure lourde, prêts à se battre pour leur royaume jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Les quatre cent cavaliers restaient en arrière, bien plus loin au nord, dissimulés par leurs capes grises et la distance. Les yeux perçants des elfes ne pouvaient pas les distinguer tant ils restaient loin. Les chevaux, vifs et rapides, leur permettraient d'attaquer l'aile nord des orques. Thranduil espérait qu'ils suffiraient à anéantir les armes de siège. Lors de la bataille de Dale, les catapultes des nains avaient fait des ravages dans les rangs des elfes.

Les bateaux restaient pour le moment amarrés aux pontons de la rivière enchantée, en lisière du territoire elfique. Des sentinelles placées au fur et à mesure du trajet leur donneraient le signal du départ.

Thranduil n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son fils. Devant l'imminence de la bataille, il était parvenu à refouler son inquiétude de père pour se concentrer sur la guerre. Il n'avait pas le droit de faillir à son peuple. Le pas lent de son cerf lui permettait de se concentrer. A ses côtés, Sigrid ne faisait aucun commentaire. Le visage fermé et l'allure décidée, elle flattait de temps à autre l'encolure de sa monture, une belle jument grise que le roi lui avait donnée. Le nombre des soldats l'impressionnait. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde et craignait la bataille.

Espions et sentinelles ayant fait leur travail, Azog comme Thranduil connaissaient les positions ennemies. La bataille aurait lieu dans la plaine, à proximité de la rivière comme les elfes l'avaient espéré. Le terrain y était plat, bordé d'un côté par la rivière. Elle rendait la terre humide et boueuse malgré le froid. Les herbes étaient hautes, glissantes le soir et le matin à cause du gel. Quelques arbres rompaient la monotonie du paysage sans représenter de danger pour la bataille. Les orques allaient s'embourber dans la terre contrairement aux elfes. C'était l'avantage le plus insignifiant que Thranduil espérait. Puisse les autres lui être accordés !

Les armées s'immobilisèrent à égale distance de la forêt et du grand lac d'Esgaroth. Thranduil sur son grand cerf observa les orques et les nains ligués contre lui. Ils étaient très nombreux. Trop.

L'armée des elfes semblait ridiculement petite comparée aux lignes étendues des orques et des nains. A l'écart avec son état-major, Thranduil ne pouvait que constater son infériorité numérique. Peut-être que son plan lui permettrait de renverser la tendance. Peut-être. Son espoir était mince.

« Ils sont nombreux, observa Sigrid à voix basse. Avons-nous une chance ?

— Un vieil ami dit qu'il y a toujours une chance, murmura Thranduil. Nous nous battrons pour notre royaume. »

Espoir ou non, les elfes ne s'avoueraient pas vaincus facilement. Ils se battraient jusqu'au bout et emporteraient avec eux autant d'orques et de nains que possible.

En face, Azog se réjouissait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Thranduil n'avait eu aucun renfort. A ses côtés, Thorin étudiait les lignes des elfes. Il se tourna à deux reprises vers son cousin Dain, qu'il distinguait difficilement au milieu de la marée brune et rousse des nains.

« Ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! s'amusa Azog. Regardez-les…

— Un jeu d'enfant ! s'exclama Thorin avec dégout. Combien de morts pour ce jeu d'enfants ?

— Est-ce important ? »

Azog fit signe à son héraut. L'orque agita les immenses drapeaux de couleurs vives dans l'ordre correspondant. Dans la plaine, les orques se mirent à frapper le sol en rythme de leurs pieds lourdement chaussés. Les coups de se répercutèrent dans le sol et se propagèrent dans la terre meuble, la faisant vibrer jusqu'aux elfes. Peu habituée aux scénarii visant à impressionner l'adversaire, Sigrid frissonna.

« N'ayez pas peur de cela, lui conseilla Thranduil. Ce n'est que du bluff. Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. Que les cavaliers se tiennent prêts ! »

Le héraut elfique encocha une flèche dans son arc. Il en avait une vingtaine, chacune enduite de couleur différente. Celle-ci était orange. Il attendit le signal de son roi.

Azog esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Vous ne voulez pas de pertes ? releva Azog. Alors montrez-nous ce que font vos fabuleuses armes !

— Vous ne serez pas déçu ! » promit sombrement Thorin.

Le roi des nains s'empara d'un cor attaché à sa ceinture. Il y souffla à deux reprises, lançant le signal que son cousin Dain attendait. Aussitôt, le roi des Monts de Fer lança des ordres brefs en Kuzdul. Les nains s'affairèrent près des lourdes arbalètes, mangonneaux et trébuchets. Ils rechargèrent les armes puis tendirent les ressorts au maximum.

A l'arrière des troupes, le sang de Bilbon ne fit qu'un tour. Invisible, il tenta de pousser orques et nains pour s'interposer. Aussi petit soit-il, il refuser de laisser les choses se dérouler sans rien tenter. Les membres de la compagnie ne restaient pas non plus inactifs. Ils avaient tous dégainé leurs armes et tentaient de percer les lignes des orques. Pourtant, des nains des monts de Fer les ceinturèrent pour les empêcher de s'immiscer dans la bataille.

« Allez-y ! hurla Dain. Que leur sang abreuve le sol et qu'ils paient pour les forfaits commis contre notre peuple ! »

Soudainement, les nains firent pivoter les armes. Le bois crissa alors que les roues se retournaient. La moitié se tourna vers le nord, l'autre vers le sud. Les nains abaissèrent les leviers les uns après les autres. Les ressorts se détendirent. Au lieu de s'élever vers le ciel et retomber sur les elfes, les projectiles rasèrent le sol au-dessus des orques. Flèches immenses, lances et rochers se fichèrent dans les rangs des orques. Ils ne purent s'écarter : leurs rangs étaient trop serrés. Près de deux cent orques s'effondrèrent, transpercés ou écrasés par les projectiles. Des éclats de roche et de bois blessèrent des dizaines d'autres soldats.

Dans le camp d'en face, la joie fut grande. Alors que Thranduil observait avec attention Dain et Thorin qu'il reconnaissait sans peine.

« La compagnie de Thorin a réussi à saboter les armes de siège ! s'enthousiasma le capitaine des gardes.

— Ce n'est pas un sabotage, réfuta le roi. C'est une trahison. Donnez le signal de l'attaque ! »

La flèche du héraut fila vers le ciel, répandant dans son sillage une traitée de poudre orange. Au nord, les cavaliers reçurent le signal qu'ils attendaient. Leur capitaine donna l'ordre de charger. Les chevaux passèrent au trot puis au galop. Décrivant un grand arc de cercle pour rester le plus longtemps possible hors du champ de vision des orques, ils fondirent sur leurs ennemis.

Au même moment, les fantassins des deux armées avancèrent. Les elfes, calmes et patients, allaient au pas. Ils ne voulaient pas avancer trop vite car ils attendaient que leurs ennemis déclenchent les boites remplies de gaz. Pour le moment, aucune n'avait été brisée.

En face, désordonnés et pressés, la masse grouillante des orques s'était séparée en deux groupes. La première armée s'élança au pas de course vers les elfes. La seconde armée ne bougea presque pas. Commandée par Bolg, les deux flancs se refermèrent autour des nains, encerclant les forces de Dain dans un piège terrible.

Protégeant et faisant fonctionner les armes de siège, une bonne partie des nains ne pouvait se battre. Les cavaliers et les fantassins se disposèrent en cercle serré autour des immenses arbalètes et mangonneaux pour les protéger. Au centre, Dain haranguait ses troupes, les exhortait à se battre malgré leur criante infériorité numérique.

Dans leur course effrénée vers les elfes, la première armée des orques déclencha le piège. Les caissons remplis de gaz opaque se brisèrent sous leurs pas. La fumée se déversa sur le champ de bataille, obscurcissant la vue des orques tandis que les elfes n'en étaient guère affectés. Du haut de sa tour, Azog perdit la trace de ses troupes. Il ne pouvait plus les suivre ni leur donner de directives car elles ne seraient pas vues du sol.

* * *

Le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce retournement de situation.

Réponses en vrac : Merci pour le commentaire, Guest ! Thranduil ne peux pas ignorer les avertissements de Tauriel, il devait au moins vérifier. Sinon, il se serai montré négligent et ce n'est pas un défaut qu'il a. Au contraire, il a tendanc eà être trop prudent, au point d'isoler ses elfes de l'extérieur.

et oui, cette fic a demandé un sacré travail. Je suis dessus depuis plus d'un an et demi, c'est long. Hâte que ça se termine !


	91. Chapter 91

Campé sur ses courtes jambes, Dain harangua ses troupes. Cernés comme ils l'étaient, les nains n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Le gaz ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Ces maudits elfes avaient tout prévus, hormis que les nains seraient de leur côté. Le gaz se répandit sur le champ de bataille. Avec leur petite taille, les troupes de Dain en avaient littéralement par-dessus la tête. A peine pouvaient-ils voir à un mètre devant eux.

Dain pesta. Ses soldats étaient tout aussi aveugles que les orques. Comment viser avec précision dans ces conditions ?

A ses côtés, les membres de la compagnie de Thorin avaient été relâchés. A présent que les nains avaient prouvé leur désir de se battre contre les orques, il était inutile de les ralentir. Dori et Nori avaient d'ores et déjà pris leur place dans le cercle des soldats, prêts à défendre leur peuple.

Un jeune nain impétueux grimpa au sommet d'une arbalète. Il jaugea les distances en fonction des éléments dont il avait connaissance. Les arbalètes étaient des armes de jet. Elles ne pouvaient pas atteindre les orques qui les encerclaient, ils étaient trop proches. Il faudrait viser l'armée qu'affrontaient les elfes ou l'état-major d'Azog, bien visible sur la tour. Dans le premier cas, les nains risquaient d'atteindre les elfes. Dans le second, ils risquaient de toucher Thorin, toujours aux côtés d'Azog sur la tour mobile.

Dain jeta un coup d'œil…totalement inefficace au vu de l'épais brouillard qui les entourait. Il grimpa sur l'une des arbalètes pour essayer d'y voir plus clair avec une souplesse surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence. La vue n'était guère meilleure mais il percevait au travers du gaz la silhouette de la tour, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le roi des Monts de fer se décida. Il bondit à terre et hurla à ses troupes :

« Deux cent mètres au sud, quarante-cinq degrés sur la droite pour viser Azog ! »

Dain laissa cette tâche au trébuchet. L'arme n'était pas faite pour les guerres mobiles mais pour enfoncer des fortifications. Il l'avait prise au cas où car une arbalète avait eu un défaut le jour du départ et qu'il avait fallu la remplacer au pied levé. L'arme venait de trouver son utilité.

Pourtant, les arbalètes géantes restaient désespérément silencieuses. Les nains qui avaient à charge de les faire fonctionner hésitaient à tirer, de peur de toucher les elfes.

« Les elfes entendront les flèches, intervint Bofur.

— Alors lançons les à l'aveugle et croisons les doigts pour eux, » concéda Dain.

Le roi des Monts de Fer ordonna aux nains de déclencher les tirs. Les cordes vrombirent, le bois crissa puis les flèches fusèrent.

.

.

Presque deux cent orques, tués en un seul coup. Les armes des nains faisaient des dégâts. En revanche, ils n'étaient pas censés en faire aux orques. Et maintenant, du gaz l'empêchait de voir ces maudits nains ! Que se passait-il en bas ? Etait-ce une erreur, un sabotage, ou…

Pris d'un doute subit, Azog se tourna vers Thorin. Il avait cette fois perdu son sourire narquois. Au contraire, Thorin ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Perdant son allure maladive et épuisée des dernières semaines, il rayonnait de fureur glaciale et d'envie de vengeance. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Oubliée la torpeur dans laquelle le plongeait l'arkenstone. Oubliées ces nuits d'insomnies, seul dans une montagne silencieuse. Il était debout sur une tour de guerre avec l'esprit clair.

« Vous m'avez trahi ! hurla Azog.

— C'est une habitude que j'essaye de perdre, ricana Thorin.

— Vous et les vôtres êtes morts ! »

Thorin dégaina son épée. Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta contre l'orque pâle, bien décidé à venger la mort de Balin et tous les affronts subis. La lame elfique et le cimeterre qui remplaçait le crochet d'Azog s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les deux farouches ennemis s'observèrent avant de rompre le contact. Attaque après attaque, ils cherchèrent à prendre l'avantage.

.

.

Les yeux perçants de Thranduil distinguèrent le combat sur la plateforme. De là où il se trouvait, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore voir. Les orques s'étant refermés autour des forces de Dain, ils échappaient à la vue des elfes. Près de lui, les orques, un moment décontenancés par le gaz, repartaient à l'attaque. Aveugles, ils en devenaient maladroits. C'était une aubaine pour les elfes, dont les oreilles fines palliaient efficacement leur vue défaillante. Peu à peu, l'armée elfique contra les orques.

Thranduil se retourna vers ses messagers.

« Prévenez les archers ! ordonna-t-il vivement. Qu'ils viennent mais qu'ils épargnent les nains ! »

L'elfe lança une flèche rouge suivie d'une bleue. C'était une couleur qui se voyait difficilement dans le ciel gris, c'est pourquoi le héraut l'avait laissée pour le signal le plus improbable : le ralliement des nains et des elfes. Tauriel avait su convaincre ses anciens coéquipiers et Thranduil était assez sage pour n'exclure aucune hypothèse, aussi improbable soit-elle. Ils l'avaient ajouté à la dernière minute aux signaux.

La flèche s'éleva dans le ciel. La poudre se répandit, emportée par le vent dans un tourbillon bleu. Le capitaine des cavaliers l'aperçu à temps. Vif comme l'éclair, il modifia la trajectoire de ses soldats. Inutile de viser des armes de siège. A la place, lança ses cavaliers vers la première armée des orques. Leur but était de repousser les orques près de la rivière et d'empêcher le champ de bataille de s'étendre trop vers le nord : les orques seraient alors hors de portée des archers.

Tout au long du chemin vers la forêt, les sentinelles placées là lancèrent les flèches rouge et bleue vers le ciel, diffusant les instructions du roi quasiment instantanément. En quelques minutes, les armateurs connurent la situation.

« C'est l'heure ! s'écria l'armateur en chef. Allez-y tout de suite !

— Attention, les nains sont avec nous ! précisa le messager. Ne visez pas les nains ! »

Bain, à la tête du premier navire, donna un coup de rame pour s'éloigner du quai. Les flots tumultueux étaient différents de ceux des lacs elfiques. Le courant était plus rapide, ce qui arrangeait bien les elfes. Bain manœuvra son navire pour le placer au centre de la rivière. Trois autres se placèrent immédiatement derrière eux. Cachés à l'intérieur, les soldats encochèrent leurs flèches. Protéger les nains ! Voilà un ordre auquel aucun d'eux ne s'attendait.

Les navires avaient été stationnés à la lisière de la forêt, sur les rives de la rivière enchantée, loin des possibles espions des orques. Il leur faudrait bien dix minutes avant d'atteindre le champ de bataille.

* * *

Réponses en vrac : oui, heureusement que les armes de siège n'ont pas été sabotées ! (Dain s'y attendait, c'est pour ça qu'il les a protégées).

Les nains vont avoir des difficultés mais leur présence permet de scinder les orques en deux : ceux qui attaquent les elfes et ceux qui sont restés en arrière pour attaquer les nains.

Lulu : Thranduil est un grand stratège, tu dis. Et moi alors ? Tout le monde m'oublie toujours, c'est pas juste ! XD

Oui, je trouve que le personnage est perspicace et tacticien (même si ça ne ressort pas des films. Sérieusement, rester planté en ligne face aux nains qui ont une meilleure puissance de frappe, c'est stupide. Il fallait jouer sur la mobilité).

* * *

Les prochains chapitres vont se jouer sur plusieurs fronts lors ils risquent d'être un peu confus. J'espère que ce début de bataille ne vous aura pas perdu en route.


	92. Chapter 92

Le message ne s'arrêta pas aux pontons d'embarquement. Un elfe lâcha un oiseau porteur d'un message à destination des cavernes du roi. Elles étaient à presque quarante miles au sud, ce qui était trop important pour un cavalier seul.

L'oiseau voleta au-dessus des arbres, hors d'atteinte de tout danger, droit vers les hautes montagnes qui dominaient la forêt. Des guetteurs anxieux attendaient le moindre message. Voir l'oiseau aussi tôt fit chavirer leur cœur. Ils pensèrent à des mauvaises nouvelles. Ce furent inquiets que les conseillers du roi ouvrirent le parchemin.

La nouvelle du ralliement des nains se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Tous les elfes qui n'étaient pas soldats guettaient la moindre nouvelle de la bataille. Parmi eux, Tauriel fut la première à se ressaisir car elle n'était pas surprise.

Elle fila vers les prisons. Maintenant que les nains étaient avec eux, il n'y avait plus de raison de laisser Fili, Kili, Dwalin et Gloin enfermés.

Les elfes qui ne se battaient pas avaient été réquisitionnés pour empaqueter les denrées nécessaires à une fuite. Le gardien faisait partie de ceux-là. Il avait donc laissé les clefs au sous-sol, accrochées sur un clou. Tauriel s'en empara rapidement. Puis elle remonta vers les cellules. Elle ouvrit si vite les quatre portes que Dwalin passa la tête et demanda :

« Est-ce une évasion ?

— Pas cette fois ! s'amusa Tauriel. Cette fois, les nains se battent contre les orques.

— Vous voulez dire…

— Je ne connais pas les détails ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Thranduil a donné l'ordre de ne pas viser les vôtres. Cela ne peut dire qu'une seule chose. Venez ! Si nous voulons arriver à temps, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Kili bondit de joie. Voilà la première bonne nouvelle depuis leur emprisonnement. Tous les quatre mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus. Etait-ce une initiative de Dain ou de Balin ? Est-ce que Thorin avait orchestré tout ça dans leur dos ? Les questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes.

Tauriel remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Les nains la suivirent, plus lentement, jusqu'au port. La plupart des navires avaient été emportés en aval, plus proche de la plaine que les cavernes du roi. Néanmoins, il restait dans les cavernes les prototypes que les armateurs n'avaient pas détruits. Ils étaient peu maniables et pas assez rapides mais ils n'avaient pas le choix : cela restait le moyen le plus sûr de rejoindre la bataille.

Ils n'étaient pas gardés. Pourquoi faire ? Ces navires étaient des échecs.

« Que faites-vous ? intervint le dernier garde présent dans les cavernes.

— Nous allons aider ! assura Tauriel. Poussez-vous !

— Vous ne faites plus partie de l'armée et ces nains devraient être en détention !

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces futilités ! s'exclama la jeune elfe. Le roi aura besoin de tous les soldats possibles. Je lui apporte cinq épées supplémentaires. Poussez-vous ! »

Kili se glissa derrière le garde. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il décrocha la chaine qui retenait la barque. Agile et mince comme il l'était, il n'eut aucune difficulté à y grimper. Tauriel y monta d'un bond. La tâche fut plus ardue pour Dwalin et Gloin. Plus lourds, moins souples, les deux nains faillirent tomber dans l'eau. Kili et Fili les attrapèrent par leurs ceintures pour les hisser sur le bateau.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il nous prendre pour arriver au champ de bataille ?

— Vingt minutes.

— Mais… tenta Gloin.

— A moins d'accélérer le courant, je ne peux faire plus vite !

— Mais où sont nos armes ? termina le nain.

— Je ne sais pas où le garde les a enfermées, répondit Tauriel. Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher. J'ai deux épées et trois couteaux, je vous les donnerai. Je n'ai pas d'arc, je suis navrée Kili, il va falloir faire sans.

— Nous pourrons en trouver sur le champ de bataille, » tenta de positiver Dwalin.

Fili haussa les épaules. Ils s'étaient battus avec moins que ça. L'important était d'arriver à temps. Vingt minutes en bateau alors que les leurs se battaient ! Les nains trépignèrent d'impatience.

.

.

.

La première armée des orques atteignit les fantassins elfiques. Avec leurs armures renforcées, ceux-ci résistèrent à l'assaut. Les orques ne parvinrent pas à percer les lignes elfiques. Au contraire, les épées elfiques moissonnèrent les orques, les fauchant rapidement. L'organisation des elfes faisait des merveilles contre la désorganisation et l'individualisme chronique des orques.

Les cadavres s'amoncelaient de part et d'autre. De leur côté, les nains encaissaient les coups avec résistance mais ils commençaient à ployer sous le nombre. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. A présent, il fallait tenir pour ne pas que les armes de siège soient détruites.

« Que la fête commence ! se réjouit cyniquement un soldat.

— Alors c'était ça le plan de Dain ? s'exclama avec stupéfaction Bombur en tuant un orque.

— Le plan de Thorin en fait, nuança le soldat.

— Et je suppose que nous étions les seuls à ne pas être au courant ? demanda Dori.

— C'est bien possible !

— Alors ça, il nous le paiera ! »

Dans un même cri de ralliement, les membres restant de la compagnie se joignirent aux rangs des soldats de Dain. Réunis en cercle autour des armes de siège, les nains luttaient pied à pied contre les orques qui les encerclaient. Aucun des deux camps ne comptait baisser la garde.

Monté sur son bouquetin, le roi des monts de fer rassemblait ses troupes. Il brandissait sa lourde hache. A chacun de ses mouvements, des orques s'effondraient à terre.

En dépit du gaz qui les empêchait de viser correctement, les nains rechargèrent les armes de siège. Ils étaient experts dans leur maniement et pouvaient deviner au bruit où se trouver le gros des orques.

« Tirez ! » ordonna Dain en assommant un orque avec la hampe de sa hache.

Les armes de sièges crachèrent leurs projectiles. Orientés avec finesse contre les orques, les flèches éclaircirent les rangs ennemis. Le gigantesque rocher du trébuchet s'éleva dans le ciel puis s'abattit sur la tour mobile d'Azog. Bois et tissus éclatèrent dans un claquement sinistre.

Thorin se raccrocha à la balustrade branlante. En face de lui, Azog bascula dans le vide. Un autre craquement et les dernières poutres s'affaissèrent. L'ensemble de la structure s'effondra.

Recouvert de morceaux de bois et de fragments de toiles Thorin resta étendu sur le sol humide, les oreilles sifflantes et le corps engourdi. Il n'était pas le seul à être sonné. Des orques restaient étendus à terre, étourdis ou morts.

Azog rejeta la poutre qui était tombée sur lui. Il se redressa, grognant et rageant de s'être fait avoir par les nains. Sa tour et son système de drapeaux brisés, le champ de bataille recouvert par des gaz qui l'empêchaient de communiquer avec ses troupes ou d'en surveiller la progression, il comptait faire payer aux nains leur trahison.

Thorin n'était pas en reste. Debout, les mains serrés sur la garde de son épée elfique, il était décidé à faire payer Azog au centuple.

Leur duel reprit au milieu des ruines. Violent et sans pitié, coup après coup, orque et nain s'affrontèrent sans répit. Peu à peu, à cause de la fatigue des dernières semaines, les attaques de Thorin se firent moins virulentes. Il para au dernier moment un coup latéral d'Azog mais le parvint pas à bloquer le suivant. Le cimeterre de l'orque pénétra profondément dans sa poitrine. Le hurlement de Thorin s'étrangla dans sa poitrine. Le sang inonda sa bouche et lui laissa un gout de fer sur la langue.

Thorin battit en retraite sur quelques pas. Il évita les attaques suivantes sans se battre, tentant sans succès de reprendre sa respiration. Il se reprit et repartit à l'attaque. Serrant les dents contre la douleur, il para, feinta puis se fendit. La pointe de sa lame s'enfonça entre les cotes d'Azog. Elle glissa sur les os, laissant une profonde entaille sur son passage. Thorin profita de son avantage : il se rapprocha de son ennemi, lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou puis il tenta d'empaler l'orque sur son épée.

Azog évita de justesse de coup fatal. La lame transperça son ventre sans toucher d'organe vital.

Orque et nain s'observèrent en se tournant autour.

* * *

Réponses en vrac : Oui, Thorin est dans une situation délicate. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu sur cette partie. Et ce n'est que le début !

Lulu : qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris?


	93. Chapter 93

Le vent avait rabattu le gaz vers la rivière, libérant le champ de bataille et révélant les armées des elfes et des nains aux prises avec celle des orques. Si les astuces des elfes leur avaient permis de tenir tête à leurs ennemis, ils ployaient à présent sous le nombre, battant petit à petit en retraite.

Les cavaliers peinaient à maintenir les orques près de la rivière. De moins en moins nombreux, ils formaient une ligne rompue par endroits, au nord du champ de bataille. Les cavaliers les plus à l'ouest frôlaient les fantassins elfiques. A l'inverse, les cavaliers sur le flanc est ne parvenaient pas à faire la jonction avec les nains. Ils étaient trop loin et les nains trop bien encerclés par les orques pour le leur permettre.

La situation était pire chez les nains. Alors que nombre d'entre eux étaient monopolisés pour faire fonctionner les armes de siège, le reste des soldats peinaient sous le nombre d'orques. Aussitôt qu'un orque était tué, un autre prenait sa place. Les combats étaient sans fin. De leur côté, les cadavres des nains étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

A presque deux cent mètres des nains, l'état-major étudiait le champ de bataille. Rien n'échappait aux yeux acérés de Thranduil. Entouré de ses proches conseillers et de sa garde royale, il guettait l'arrivée des navires et anticipait les mouvements des orques. Finalement, il resta silencieux un long moment, son regard gris allant et venant entre les différents points de contact des armées.

« Nous perdons l'avantage, observa froidement Thranduil.

— Les bateaux vont arriver ! assura avec angoisse l'un des gardes.

— Les nains perdent du terrain ! s'exclama Sigrid.

— Ils ne doivent pas céder ! jugea Thranduil avec sévérité. Leurs arbalètes sont un atout majeur.

— Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, Sire… »

Personne ne troubla la concentration du roi alors qu'il pesait soigneusement chacune de ses options. Il ne pouvait guère retirer de troupes sur le flanc ouest. Ses soldats étaient déjà en sous nombre contre les orques. Les cavaliers étaient nécessaires car ils rabattaient les orques vers la rivière pour que les archers dans les navires puissent les avoir. Ne restait qu'une seule solution. Une seule solution qui ne lui plaisait nullement mais pour le bien de son royaume et pour l'issue de la bataille, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Allons-y, ordonna finalement Thranduil. Sigrid, restez près de moi autant que vous le pourrez. »

D'un coup de rêne, Thranduil dirigea son cerf vers le champ de bataille. Le temps des messages était passé, lui seul pouvait rassembler son armée. L'animal prit un petit galop. Les autres cavaliers le suivirent. A sa droite, Sigrid avait les mains moites. Savoir qu'elle représentait les hommes de Lac-Ville ajoutait à son angoisse. Derrière eux, le porte étendard agitait le drapeau aux couleurs du roi.

Comme ils contournaient le champ de bataille, la troupe de quarante cavaliers ne rencontra pas d'opposition sérieuse. Les orques rencontrés étaient seuls et ne furent pas une menace. Les archers de la garde du roi les abattirent sans difficulté.

Quand les elfes atteignirent le flanc opposé, l'opposition se fit plus virulente. Les orques n'avaient plus de vue d'ensemble sur le champ de bataille en l'absence de directive d'Azog mais ceux qui virent arriver le roi des elfes prirent peur. Les orques s'élancèrent sur les elfes.

La bataille fit rage. En tête, Thranduil concentrait toutes les attaques. Il rendait coup pour coup, aussi rapide que précis dans chacune de ses attaques. Dans le même temps, il s'efforçait de protéger Sigrid. Moins expérimentée que lui et novice sur les combats à cheval. Les montures piétinaient les orques sans s'arrêter. Les sabots et les antérieurs noircis par le sang des orques, les chevaux et le cerf galopaient avec ardeur. Des cavaliers elfiques joignirent leur rang, montant leur troupe à une soixantaine de cavaliers.

Peu à peu, les elfes et Sigrid forçaient un passage vers les nains. Dain les avait vus. Il attendait leur arrivée avec hâte et exaltait le courage de ses troupes. Avec l'acharnement des désespérés, les nains se défendaient avec acharnement.

Pour la quatrième fois, les armes de siège crachèrent leurs projectiles, réduisant le nombre d'orques. Pourtant, sitôt tués, d'autres prenaient leur place comme une marée immense et sans fin.

Thranduil tranchait encore et encore dans la marée sombre qui menaçait de les submerger. Son beau visage s'était couvert d'éclaboussures noires. A ses côtés, Sigrid se démenait comme une diablesse. Son épée perçait. Elle visait les points faibles de l'armure des orques avec une aisance déconcertante pour une jeune fille aussi frêle qu'elle l'était.

La garde royale assurait la sécurité relative de leur roi. Ils s'étaient disposés en flèche pour briser les lignes des orques et y réussissaient remarquablement. Pourtant, de temps à autre, un elfe disparaissait dans la cohue, son cheval tué sous lui.

Enfin, les elfes rejoignirent les nains. Soulageant la défense de leur côté droit, les elfes leur permirent de respirer et éloigner les orques des arbalètes. Le cercle de nains s'élargit autour des armes de sièges, laissant respirer les soldats en défense.

Les archers décochèrent quelques flèches qui touchèrent les orques les plus dangereux. Au centre du cercle d'elfes et de nains, Thranduil démonta pour échanger quelques paroles avec Dain.

« Bon travail, concéda d'abord le nain. Le gaz, c'était votre idée, non ? Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde aux manges-terres !

— Le vôtre également, accorda de mauvaise grâce Thranduil. C'était une bonne idée de prétendre s'associer avec Thorin pour amener les arbalètes.

— Je ne prétends pas être associé avec mon cousin. Nous sommes associés. C'est son idée à lui. Et il a été convainquant même si le message était court ! Sinon, je ne serais jamais revenu à Dale. Bon, maintenant que les politesses sont finies, que faisons-nous pour virer ces culs terreux de nos terres ? »

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, les orques firent une percée dans le cercle. Une vingtaine d'entre eux parvint à se glisser au travers les lignes. Sans perdre un instant, Thranduil dégaina ses épées jumelles. Il se jeta sur les premiers orques sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. En deux gestes, trois d'entre eux furent décapités. Le quatrième tint plus longtemps mais rejoignit ses acolytes. Aussi précis et froid que l'acier de ses lames, l'elfe virevolta parmi les ennemis. Il en tua six à lui seul.

Dain ne fut pas en reste. Son marteau et sa hache éclaircirent les rangs ennemis. Ceux qui ne furent pas coupés en deux furent écrasés.

Quand les orques furent tués ou repoussés, les lignes des nains se reformèrent. Les elfes s'y mêlèrent pour les renforcer.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, répondit finalement Thranduil. La bataille sera longue.

— Et l'aube incertaine. Ils sont nombreux. Plus qu'à Dale !

— Alors il fallait les vaincre à Dale ! »

Thranduil n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ecraser les forces d'Azog lors de la bataille précédente aurait été plus facile.

Dain eut la sagesse de ne pas y répondre.

Pour la sixième fois, les arbalètes, mangonneaux et trébuchets crachèrent leurs munitions. Avec la dispersion du gaz, les tirs furent d'une précision absolue. Rochers, lances et flèches fauchèrent à eux seuls près de deux cent orques.

« Nous n'avons plus de munition pour le trébuchet ! intervint un nain.

— Utilisez des cadavres ! ordonna Dain sans sourciller. Utilisez ce que vous voulez mais continuez à les faire fonctionner ! »

A nouveau, les orques menacèrent de briser les rangs. Les armes leur causaient tant de pertes que les détruire était devenu leur principal objectif. Thranduil se joignit en personne à la défense des armes. Il était une cible facile sur son grand cerf. Quelques archers orques décochèrent des traits. Heureusement, ils avaient mal visé. Les flèches frôlèrent le roi sans l'atteindre.

Le nain à sa droite s'effondra, le crâne brisé sous un coup de gourdin. Les orques tentèrent une nouvelle percée mais Thranduil les arrêta. Avec l'aide de Sigrid qui se débrouillait à la perfection, ils repoussèrent les ennemis.

Sur sa gauche, le nain tué fut remplacé par Dori. Puissant et doué avec les armes, le nain assura à lui seul la défense contre les trois orques qui lui faisaient face.

« On tiendra pas longtemps ! remarqua le brave nain.

— Débrouillez-vous ! » rétorqua sèchement le roi des elfes.

Thranduil essuya du revers de la main une trainée de sang noir sur sa joue. Pour la septième fois, les arbalètes lancèrent leurs flèches, cueillant une nouvelle fois une centaine d'orques. Encore deux et ils seraient à court de projectile, sans possibilité de les remplacer par d'autres.

* * *

Réponses en vrac : Lulu, tu as ta réponse ! Le message que Thorin a envoyé à Dain mentionnait déjà la trahison, c'était son but. Dain est revenu parce qu'il avait l'espoir de tuer Azog.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !


	94. Chapter 94

Enfin, les bateaux approchèrent. Les soixante navires dévalaient le courant à vive allure. Avec vingt soldats à bord, les renforts étaient plus qu'attendus par les fantassins.

Alors que les navires n'étaient encore que de petits points au large de la rivière, Thranduil les aperçut. Son regard gris s'embrasa, conscient qu'il abattait sa dernière carte.

« Combien de coups reste-t-il à vos arbalètes ? demanda-t-il en hurlant pour couvrir le boucan de la bataille.

— Deux !

— Tirez-les rapidement et libérez les soldats affectés à leur protection ! ordonna Thranduil comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple subordonné. Le front nord risque de se rompre. Cela ne doit pas arriver ! Nous devons faire la jonction avec mes cavaliers et repousser les orques vers l'eau. Ils seront coincés et devront se battre sur trois fronts. L'un cédera tôt ou tard et nous pourrons nous y engouffrer ! Mes archers arrivent, ils prendront les orques par surprise !

— Où est ce maudit Thorin ? hurla Dain C'est lui qui a monté tout ça ! Où est-il parti ?

— Il affrontait Azog sur la tour mobile la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Tout à leurs batailles, tantôt face à l'armée des elfes, tantôt face à Thranduil et les nains de Dain, les orques n'y avaient pas fait attention.

Pourtant, les navires se rapprochaient. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à portée des orques. Dressés de toute leur hauteur, arcs bandés, les archers décochèrent dix volées de flèches se succédèrent les unes après les autres à une vitesse rare, sans que les orques ne puissent y répondre. Chacune atteignit sa cible car les elfes s'étaient longuement entrainés pour atteindre des cibles éloignés sur un bateau instable. Une multitude d'orque s'effondra, réduisant encore le nombre d'ennemis qu'elfes et nains devaient affronter.

Après la dixième volée, les navires furent emmenés trop en aval pour viser. Bain donna de violents coups de rames pour amener son bateau sur la rive. Le courant était fort mais l'expérience de la navigation du jeune homme suffit à la vaincre. La proue s'enfonça dans la terre humide et les soldats sautèrent à terre.

« Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité, recommanda l'un des elfes.

— Pas question ! répliqua vertement Bain. Si ma sœur se bat, je peux le faire aussi !

— Elle est meilleure combattante que vous. N'ayez crainte, vous avez fait votre part. Vous avez fait honneur à votre père, Bain. »

Sur ces paroles, l'elfe rejoignit les siens. Déjà, une centaine d'elfes avaient accosté. Bain et d'autres hommes et femmes de Lac-Ville qui dirigeaient les barques les remirent à l'eau, vides, pour libérer la place sur la rive.

Les soldats tirèrent leurs dernières flèches sur les orques les plus proches d'eux pour libérer le passage. Aussi bas près de la rive, ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois cent mètres des nains. Les elfes dégainèrent leurs épées. Ils s'élancèrent contre les orques pour rejoindre les nains.

Resté en arrière, Bain observa la bataille. Les armures sombres des orques étaient nombreuses, bien plus que les armures dorées des elfes et des épais boucliers des nains.

Les derniers bateaux accostèrent. A présent, les centaines d'archers vidaient leurs quelques flèches restantes tandis que les premiers avaient d'ores et déjà dégainé leurs épées. Les archers transpercèrent le cercle des nains, rejoignant Thranduil et Dain.

« Des bateaux ! s'exclama Dain dans un éclat de rire. Vous avez encore d'autres choses dans votre manche ? »

Thranduil secoua négativement la tête. A présent, toutes les cartes étaient sur le tapis. Il ne restait plus qu'à se battre et submerger les orques sur les trois fronts qu'ils avaient ouverts.

Pourtant, Dain restait inquiet. A présent que le gaz s'était dissipé, il apercevait nettement les débris de la tour d'observation dans laquelle Azog et Thorin se trouvaient. Il lâcha un juron en langue naine.

Les nains mirent le feu aux arbalètes géantes, de peur de les voir récupérées par leurs ennemis. A présents libérés de l'entrave que représentait la protection de cibles importantes et statiques, les nains se repositionnèrent. Plutôt que de rester en cercle, ils se mirent en ligne droite. Dain allait d'un bout à l'autre, remotivant ses troupes. Les elfes s'étaient intercalés entre les nains. Leur grande taille et leur agilité leur permettaient d'attaquer les orques tout en protégeant les nains. L'inverse était aussi vrai : la force pure développée par les nains et leurs puissants boucliers leur permettaient d'abriter les elfes quand ils fatiguaient et de tuer les orques avec leurs épaisses haches.

A l'extrémité, Thranduil gardait un œil sur l'ensemble du champ de bataille. Son cerf ayant été tué, ce n'était pas une mince affaire d'avoir une vue sur la plaine. Avant d'avoir pu savoir où en étaient ses soldats, une masse claire arrivant à grande vitesse attira son attention. Monté sur son warg, Bolg venait de voir Thranduil parmi les nains.

Les épées doubles bloquèrent facilement le cimeterre de l'orque. Les dents du warg et ses griffes furent une autre histoire. Thranduil rompit le contact pour éviter d'être tué par le loup. Sa dernière rencontre avec un warg n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait parfois l'impression de sentir les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Cette fois, Thranduil ne se laisserait pas attaquer dans le dos. Sur ses gardes, faisant attention tant au loup qu'à l'orque, l'elfe repassa à l'attaque. Il bloqua la mâchoire du warg avec une épée puis enfonça l'autre dans la jambe de Bolg. L'orque bloqua la lame du plat de son cimeterre.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement ! » s'exclama Bolg.

Thranduil repartit à l'attaque.

.

.

Un dernier navire fendit les flots. Dressée en équilibre sur la proue, Tauriel essayait de voir où en était la bataille. Elle ne décela pas grand-chose malgré ses efforts. Les marées d'elfes, de nains et d'orques étaient trop étroitement entremêlés pour qu'elle sache où étaient Thranduil et Thorin.

« Je ne vois rien, nous devrons nous diriger à l'aveugle, estima-t-elle.

— e n'est pas grave, » la rassura gentiment Kili.

Elfe et nain échangèrent un regard complice. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé en aparté depuis l'intrusion de Tauriel dans les geôles du roi et cela n'avait pas exactement été un moment d'intimité. Fili darda un regard goguenard sur son frère cadet.

Le navire arriva près de la bataille. Ils dépassèrent le camp des elfes, firent tout pour ne pas accoster au niveau des orques puis arrivèrent près des lignes des nains. Faute de maniabilité, il était vain d'espérer diriger l'imposant bateau en bois. D'un commun accord, tous les cinq se jetèrent à l'eau. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive.

Par chance, les orques étaient si accaparés par les elfes et les nains qu'ils ne firent pas attention aux cinq personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Quelle différence pouvaient-ils faire à eux cinq ? Ils l'ignoraient mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour rester à l'écart en attendant l'issue de la guerre.

Les nains et l'elfe chargèrent.

* * *

Il reste 2 chapitres après celui là.


	95. Chapter 95

Non loin de là, Azog exécuta un moulinet avec son cimeterre. L'épée de Thorin lui échappa des mains. Couverts de blessures, le nain n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la retenir. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient peu à peu.

A chaque respiration, une écume rosâtre apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. Respirer était de plus en plus difficile. Sa vue se brouilla un instant avant de s'éclaircir. Désarmé, le souffle coupé, Thorin attendit le coup fatal, presque résigné devant le juste retour des choses. Il avait commis tant d'erreurs qui avaient conduites à tant de morts…

Comme s'il appréciait chaque moment de sa vengeance, Azog leva haut son épée. Il abattit son bras avec fureur, prêt à couper en deux le nain qui lui faisait face. La lame du cimeterre fendit l'air avec un sifflement sinistre.

Soudain, comme surgit de nulle part, quelque chose percuta Azog, l'envoyant rouler à quelques mètres de là. Hobbit invisible et orque pâle restèrent un moment à terre. Traitre, l'anneau glissa du doigt de Bilbon dans sa chute. Le petit hobbit redevint visible, à la stupéfaction de Thorin qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver.

« Bilbon ? murmura le nain.

— Mon anneau ! Où est… Ah ! Le voilà. Il m'a glissé des mains… »

Le hobbit replaça son anneau magique dans sa poche. Il tapota le tissu pour s'assurer que le petit cercle d'or ne quittait pas sa place. Savoir son précieux à sa place, dans sa poche, rassurait et calmait le hobbit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de cette curieuse dépendance. Tant qu'il avait son anneau, tout allait bien. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Bilbon sursauta, comme si la perte momentanée et brève avait éclipsé tout le reste et qu'il découvrait Thorin, en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? demanda le nain.

— J'ai vu la tour exploser. Je m'inquiétais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous alliez vous battre contre les orques ? Depuis quand y pensez-vous ?

— Longtemps et non, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Les autres ne savent pas mentir. Ils n'auraient pas été convaincants face à Azog. Cela a coûté…beaucoup. »

Thorin esquissa un sourire triste. Les orques savaient que la compagnie était contre eux. Si Thorin leur en avait parlé, leur colère aurait été feinte. Les orques n'y auraient pas cru. Cela aurait été la mort des nains avant même de pouvoir espérer une bataille.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler. Azog revenait à la charge. Thorin récupéra son épée. Le duel s'engagea de nouveau, encore plus féroce qu'avant. Coup après coup, ils attaquèrent et se défendirent tour à tour. Chaque geste pouvait être le dernier tant leur haine mutuelle et le désir d'en finir était fort. La moindre erreur serait fatale.

Ce fut Azog qui la commit. Trop obnubilé par son ennemi, il en oublia leur environnement apocalyptique. La terre humide était jonchée de débris de bois et de tissus suite à l'explosion de la tour mobile. Des cadavres d'orques et de wargs obstruaient le chemin. Leur sang imbibait la terre et formait des flaques gluantes. Epées, boucliers et lances étaient abandonnés çà et là, parfois brisés, parfois enfoncés dans la terre ou dans des cadavres.

Le vent avait chassé les fumigènes mais la visibilité n'était pas bonne pour autant. Les nuages gris cachaient les derniers rayons du soleil. Au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'obscurcissait, la visibilité sur le champ de bataille baissait.

Azog évita l'attaque de Thorin. Ce faisant, son pied glissa dans une flaque de sang. Un quart de seconde. Ce fut seulement un quart de seconde mais l'orque pâle en fut déconcentré. Ce fut tout ce dont Thorin eut besoin pour asséner le coup mortel.

Nul acier n'était meilleur que celui des elfes de Gondolin qui forgèrent jadis l'épée de Thorin. Orcrist, le fendoir à gobelin, transperça peau et muscles aussi facilement que du beurre. La pointe pénétra dans le sternum au niveau du cœur. Elle perfora le cœur, brisa la moelle épinière puis ressortit dans le dos. Les mains de Thorin, fermement serrées sur la garde, se couvrirent de sang noir.

Le nain ricana, certain d'avoir sa vengeance. Déjà, le corps d'Azog s'effondrait à terre, inerte comme celui d'une poupée. Pourtant, l'orque était toujours conscient. Pour quelques secondes encore, il restait de la vie en lui.

Thorin jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à celui qui avait apporté tant de malheurs sur les siens. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de l'orque :

« Ceci est pour Balin, pour Thror et pour tous les autres. Vous n'apporterez plus la ruine sur mon peuple ! »

Azog essaya de bouger. Sans succès. La lame avait coupé les nerfs de sa moelle épinière. Toute tentative de résistance était futile. Lui, se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Les blessures infligées à Thorin étaient sérieuses mais il avait rêvé de le décapiter comme son ancêtre avant lui.

La rage au ventre, les yeux d'Azog se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

Thorin se releva. Tuer l'orque pâle était comme lui enlever un poids terrible qu'il avait porté des décennies sur ses épaules. Soudainement libéré, il abaissa son épaule et hurla de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Il le regretta.

Avant de mourir, Azog lui avait infligé de nombreuses blessures, y compris l'une qui avait perforé son poumon. Thorin fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il toussa et cracha des gerbes de sang. L'adrénaline ayant diminué dans son organisme, la douleur revint encore plus forte. Elle lui brouilla la vue et le fit chanceler. Pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement par terre, il planta son épée et s'appuya de tout son poids sur la garde.

Epuisé et aveugle au champ de bataille, Thorin se remit péniblement debout. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il essuya du dos de la main le sang qui gouttait de son menton.

Il aurait dû rester sur ses gardes. En plein milieu d'une bataille, il n'était guère avisé de se déconcentrer. Thorin le savait mieux que quiconque mais ses forces déclinaient. Le danger n'était pas éloigné.

Le warg blanc ne quittait jamais son maitre. Connaissant Azog, il n'était pas intervenu dans le combat. A présent que l'orque était mort, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en occuper. Tapis dans l'ombre, le pelage taché de sang noir, le loup attendit patiemment une ouverture. Quand Thorin lui tourna le dos, l'animal se ramassa puis bondit sur le nain.

Les terribles mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'épaule de Thorin. Le loup serra de toutes ses forces, prêts à littéralement arracher une bouchée.

Bilbon ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il se jeta sans réfléchir sur le loup. L'odeur tenace de sang sur le champ de bataille empêcha l'animal de le sentir arriver. Le bruit, omniprésent, masqua le léger frisson causé par ses pas. Le hobbit dégaina Dard, sa fidèle épée.

Bilbon se glissa sur le côté, près du cou du warg. Les mains moites, le hobbit raffermit sa prise sur la garde. Il déglutit, subitement conscient que la moindre erreur révèlerait sa position et signerait son arrêt de mort.

Bilbon leva son épée aussi haut que possible puis il l'abaissa de toutes ses forces. La pointe s'enfonça aisément dans la peau. Elle coupa la carotide et s'enfonça dans la gorge de l'animal. Dans sa douleur, le warg relâcha Thorin. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur ses pattes arrières, hurlant à la mort.

Accroché à son épée, les pieds de Bilbon décollèrent du sol. Il poussa un hurlement d'effroi et se cramponna de plus belle à la fourrure blanche. Les poils lui restaient dans les mains tandis qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.

Le loup recula, s'ébroua, puis se cabra encore. Sentir ce poids sur son cou sans rien voir ni sentir était déroutant. Son esprit d'animal supportait mal les dissonances. Les mâchoires du loup claquèrent à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, Bilbon se plaquait encore plus contre lui et les dents se refermèrent dans le vide sans l'atteindre.

Enfin, le loup perdit trop de sang. Il s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Haletant et terrorisé, Bilbon resta à côté du cadavre un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Thorin ! s'exclama-t-il avec peur. Thorin, où êtes-vous ? Thorin ! »

Le nain n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Vêtu d'une armure sombre sans signe distinctif, il était difficilement reconnaissable au milieu de la multitude d'orques. Il était aussi immobile, à l'exception de sa respiration saccadée et haletant. La tache de sang ne cessait de s'élargir sur son épaule. Celle de sa poitrine imbibait déjà toute sa tunique. Son armure ne s'était pas révélée aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait voulu. Les plaques de fer avaient cédées face aux crocs du warg et au cimeterre d'Azog.

Bilbon s'agenouilla près de Thorin. Le nain esquissa un maigre sourire. Il tenta de lui tendre la main mais elle retomba mollement par terre.

« Vous allez vous en sortir, murmura le hobbit.

— Vous aussi, vous mentez mal, mon cher cambrioleur ! murmura Thorin en articulant difficilement les mots. Je suis heureux. Azog est mort.

— Les orques sont en train de perdre, assura Bilbon. Les elfes et les nains sont en train de les vaincre ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez…Thorin ! »

Bilbon tapota le visage ensanglanté du nain. Thorin se ressaisit, forçant ses paupières à se rouvrir.

« Au moins, Fili et Kili sont saufs, murmura-t-il. Furieux contre moi mais vivants au moins !

— Ils ne resteront pas en colère longtemps, observa gentiment Bilbon. Quand ils sauront que vous avez manipulé Azog…

— Cela a coûté la vie de Balin…A quelle folie ! Si seulement je n'avais jamais tenu l'arkenstone…Cette pierre n'apporte que le malheur. Puisse-t-elle restée oubliée quelque part ! »

La respiration de Thorin empira. Il n'arriva plus à articuler le moindre mot. Pourtant, il n'était pas inquiet. Au contraire, il se sentait plus heureux et plus calme que depuis des années. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Sa propre mort lui semblait justifiée pour laver toutes ses erreurs.

Thorin toussa une dernière fois. La fin était proche. Il était heureux de la passer en compagnie de Bilbon, la seule personne qui l'avait défendu envers et contre tout en dépit de ses méfaits. Comment un petit hobbit si mauvais cambrioleur avait-il pu changer sa vie à ce point ? Thorin l'ignorait. Peu lui importait, du reste.

Respirer était de plus en plus difficile. Cela devint impossible. Ses poumons se bloquèrent dans sa poitrine. Sa main serra une dernière fois celle de Bilbon. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent.

Bilbon baissa la tête, affligé de la mort de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami.


	96. Chapter 96

Epuisé, à genoux dans la boue, Thranduil jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre de Bolg. Le combat avait été rude mais il l'avait vaincu au terme d'un duel sans pitié. Haletant et à bout de force, il se remit debout.

Nains et elfes s'étaient positionnés en arc de cercle autour de lui pour empêcher d'autres orques de s'en prendre au roi. Dain avait pris la tête de leurs armées respectives sans que les elfes ne s'y opposent en son absence. Ils suivaient les directives du roi des Monts de Fer avec une docilité que Dain n'aurait jamais cru possible compte tenu du passif des deux peuples.

« Encercles les orques ! hurla Dain. Encerclez-les, qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir nulle part ! Bouquetins, préparez-vous ! »

Jusqu'ici, les cavaliers nains avaient été réservés à la défense des armes de siège. Dain les avait réservés au bon moment, quand l'issue de la bataille se jouerait. Les bouquetins se mirent en rang serrés sur deux lignes. Les animaux bêlèrent. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps.

« Allez ! hurla Dain pour leur donner le signal du départ. Et rapportez-moi les têtes des orques ! »

Des sourires mauvais apparurent sous les lourds casques, à moitié masqués par les moustaches et les barbes. La vengeance des nains était en bonne voie.

L'un d'eux se glissa près du cadavre de Bolg. L'orque pâle était aussi craint et haï que son détestable géniteur. Le nain trancha la tête du cadavre et l'empala sur une lance. C'était une revanche par rapport à ce que les orques leur avaient fait subir après la défaite des nains à la Moria.

Un autre nain fit le même sort à la tête d'Azog. Les deux lances balancèrent leurs sinistres trophées jusqu'aux premiers rangs de l'armée des nains, bien visibles pour les orques du camp ennemi. Malgré le dégoût des elfes qui n'appréciaient pas des techniques aussi viles que celles-là, la technique des nains fut fructueuse. Les orques en furent effrayés.

Sans ordre ni chef, les reliquats d'obéissance et de coordination des orques volèrent en éclat.

Certains rompirent le combat. D'autres cherchèrent à fuir. A présent que les forces des elfes et des nains s'étaient rejointes, leur armée réunie formait un gigantesque arc de cercle autour des orques. Toute fuite était vaine : les orques étaient coincés entre la rivière et leurs ennemis.

Quand les orques s'en rendirent compte, ils paniquèrent, commirent des erreurs, se désorganisèrent. Lorsque les cavaliers nains s'élancèrent, cela joua en leur faveur. Ils ne rencontrèrent presque pas de résistance alors que haches et marteaux moissonnaient avec une efficacité redoutable.

Dain surveillait l'avancée de ses troupes. Pour ne pas isoler les bouquetins, il enjoignit à l'armée de se rapprocher, presser encore plus les orques contre la rivière, resserrant toujours davantage le front. Les orques se serraient les uns aux autres dans l'espace exigu qui devenait le leur. Les lignes les plus en retrait manquèrent d'espace. De nombreux orques furent jetés dans la rivière. Ceux-là se noyèrent dans les flots tumultueux.

« Sire ! s'exclama un soldat. Allez-vous bien ? »

Trois cavaliers elfiques s'étaient détachés de l'armée, trop inquiets qu'ils étaient de ne plus voir leur roi au front. Ils furent soulagés de voir Thranduil en vie, à défaut d'en sortir indemne du duel.

Après son combat contre Bolg, Thranduil avait laissé Dain prendre la direction de leurs armées. Sans nouvelle de lui, quelques soldats avaient craints le pire. Par chance, les lignes s'étaient resserrées autour des orques et s'étaient donc éloignées de Thranduil.

« Donnez-moi votre cheval, mon Cerf est mort, ordonna le roi.

— Vous devriez peut-être…tenta l'un des soldats.

— Je vais bien ! déclara sèchement le roi. Donnez-moi ce cheval ! »

L'elfe de tête mit pied à terre. Thranduil monta sur le cheval, un bel étalon gris placide dont les jambes étaient noires à force de marcher dans le sang des orques. L'animal piaffa avec le changement de cavalier.

Sans se concerter, les deux autres cavaliers encadrèrent leur roi. En l'absence de la garde royale, il était de leur responsabilité de le protéger. Il leur était impensable que les évènements de Dale se reproduisent ici.

Thranduil rejoignit les premières lignes. Il resta en arrière, ne rejoignant pas les combats en tête. Dans son combat, il avait brisé l'une de ses épées et ne tenait pas à tenter sa chance. Le spectre de Dale n'était pas si loin dans son esprit. Il refusait d'être aussi imprudent qu'il l'avait alors été en arpentant seul les rues de la ville.

Lorsque le roi atteignit les premières lignes il découvrit que le champ de bataille était bien plus restreint qu'il ne l'avait cru. La coordination des armées des elfes et des nains et leur talent avaient pallié avec efficacité leur infériorité numérique.

Les orques n'avaient plus aucune chance de gagner la bataille. Eux même s'en rendaient compte car des dizaines d'entre eux tentaient de fuir par la rivière. Certains nageaient en tentant de traverser en ligne droite. D'autres se laissaient dériver vers l'aval pour rejoindre leur ancien campement. Tous finissaient morts.

A présent que la victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute, les elfes et les nains laissaient libre court à leur vengeance. Peu importaient que certains orques soient désarmés ou blessés. Ils finissaient invariablement à terre, tués. Les cavaliers nains faisaient le plus de dégâts. Ils chargeaient à travers tout en groupes et les orques ne parvenaient plus à les contrer.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dain revint vers l'arrière. Sur son bouquetin, il faisait encore des moulinets avec son marteau.

« Pas la peine d'y aller, déclara le roi des Monts de Fer avec satisfaction. Ce n'est plus qu'une formalité. Il ne faudrait pas vous faire une entorse ! »

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Il avait obtenu plus qu'une entorse en tuant Bolg. Il choisit de mettre les paroles du nain sur la barbarie et l'indélicatesse propre à leur espèce.

« Votre humour est charmant, souleva Thranduil. Où est passé votre cousin ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Il serait temps qu'il se montre… »

Dain dissimulait mal sa crainte. Après la mort d'Azog, il s'était attendu à voir son cousin mais l'attente avait été vaine.

La ligne du front se referma comme un étau. Les derniers orques furent définitivement réduits au silence. Sur le champ de bataille, seuls restaient debout les elfes et les nains qui avaient survécus au carnage. Çà et là, des elfes et des nains soufflèrent dans les cors, signant la fin de la bataille.

Quand les trompettes se turent, le silence se fit. Lourd et pesant, il succédait au brouhaha infernal des combats. Le changement était brutal, presque assommant. Les elfes erraient sur le champ de bataille, épuisés, à la recherche des blessés. Certains, léthargiques, restaient immobiles à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil comme si cela pouvait leur faire oublier le sang sur leurs mains et l'odeur de mort qui régnait.

Thranduil observa ses troupes. Plus grâce aux nains que grâce à leur plan, la majorité de ses soldats avaient survécu. La nouvelle était excellente et apaisait quelque peu le ressentiment qu'il avait eu contre eux. Il ne pouvait s'en réjouir totalement : il y avait tant de morts !

Dain et Thranduil firent le tour du champ de bataille au pas, constatant les dégâts, échangeant des paroles avec leurs soldats et donnant des directives pour la suite des évènements. Les messagers envoyaient d'ores et déjà des lettres aux leurs.

Parmi les elfes, Sigrid avait un regard hébété. Son épée toujours dans ses mains, elle marchait sans voir où elle allait. Tuer au milieu de l'action était un acte de survie. A posteriori, elle avait des difficultés à affronter la réalité. Tout cela était tellement horrible qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar.

Thranduil la vit facilement au milieu des grands elfes vêtus d'armures dorée. Il s'approcha d'elle, délaissant son cheval pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? demanda-t-il.

— Non sire. Juste…Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que je serais heureuse ou…quelque chose mais…

— Je comprends, n'ayez crainte. La première bataille est toujours la plus dure. Vous avez été exceptionnelle. Je connaissais votre ancêtre Girion. Il serait honoré de vous avoir pour descendante. Votre père serait fier. »

Les paroles du roi réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un sourire sincère et ses yeux se remirent à briller.

Thranduil lui serra doucement l'épaule en geste de soutient puis il remonta sur son cheval pour continuer son inspection.

Près de la rivière, il découvrit les cendres des bateaux utilisés. A côté, Bain était assis en tailleur, immobile, comme s'il était assommé.

« Vous avez brûlé les bateaux ? s'enquit Thranduil.

— Je suis désolé, je…J'ai vu les orques, ils essayaient de…pardon, sire.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Bien au contraire ! Votre idée était excellente. Nous ne les aurions pas utilisés et les orques ne devaient pas fuir. Félicitation. Vos décisions rapides font honneur à votre père. »

Une fois Bain rassuré, Thranduil reprit sa route. Au dernier moment, il se rappela de Sigrid.

« Votre sœur s'est montrée courageuse, l'informa-t-il. Vous la trouverez au centre du champ de bataille. Elle n'est pas blessée. »

Bain ne savait pas s'il avait envie de voir les morts. Son inquiétude prit le dessus. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par le roi des elfes à pas lent, le cœur lourd. Son monde calme, paisible et presque terne de sa vie d'avant semblait avoir cédé le pas à une vie de souffrance peuplé de morts.

Thranduil continua sa ronde. Il s'arrêta quand un elfe portant la livrée des messagers couru vers lui, visiblement hors d'haleine. L'elfe, petit et jeune, dérapa dans le sang, glissa sur quelques mètres, et se stoppa devant son roi.

« J'ai un message d'Elrond ! annonça le messager. Les conseillers voulaient que je vous l'apporte immédiatement. »

Thranduil s'empara du parchemin plié, le cœur battant la chamade. Il craignait ces nouvelles qui avaient trop tardé. Il décacheta le sceau et lut avec avidité et crainte les quelques lignes inscrites en bleu sur le papier.

Le poids sur ses épaules s'envola. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Une compagnie d'Elrond avait récupéré Legolas et son compagnon avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Leurs blessures étaient sérieuses, raison pour laquelle le semi-elfe avait autant tardé.

« Tout va bien ! se réjouit-il. Legolas est sauf !

— Certains ne le sont pas, » fit remarquer Dain à voix basse.

A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, les membres de la compagnie de Thorin s'étaient réunis autour du corps de leur défunt chef. Tauriel était parmi eux. Tête baissée, elle récitait les paroles d'usage des elfes dans de telles circonstances, plus adressées à Kili qu'à Thorin lui-même. Oncle et neveux étaient étendus sur le sol côte à côte.

Thranduil observa de loin la cérémonie improvisée. Des membres de la compagnie de Thorin, bien peu s'en sortaient indemnes. Balin assassiné, Thorin tué par le warg d'Azog, ses neveux avaient été tués par les orques au cours de la bataille, tout comme le brave Dori qui ne s'était pas ménagé, toujours en première ligne avec son frère Nori. Le roi n'était même pas étonné de voir ses prisonniers ni Tauriel.

Sans dire un mot, Thranduil tourna les talons. Sa rancœur avait disparu avec la mort de Thorin. Peut-être, maintenant que les orques étaient éliminés, la paix reviendrait-elle dans le nord des Terres du Milieu. Au moins pour quelques temps car il savait que le mal n'avait pas été détruit. Peut-être même qu'il parviendrait à former une alliance avec les nains. Dain était d'un abord plus facile que son cousin et ils n'avaient pas d'antécédent. Peut-être que cela suffirait. Après tout, les nains venaient de prouver leur bonne foi. Alors peut-être…

* * *

Fin

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction aussi longtemps !

J'espère que cette histoire aura répondu à vos attentes et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

* * *

Inutile de me poser la question de mon prochain projet, ce ne sera pas sur le fandom Hobbit/SDA.


End file.
